In my veins
by Minefuji
Summary: " Et s'ils avaient fait ça il y a quatre ans?"
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre un.**

Le soleil déclinait, les lumières des voitures de police tournoyaient dans la rue. Les policiers en uniforme faisaient entrer le suspect dans l'une d'elles.  
Le lieutenant Beckett savourait ce moment, comme à chaque fois qu'elle bouclait une enquête. C'était son but dans la vie, arrêter les tueurs, rendre justice aux victimes et à leurs famille. Chaque coupable envoyé devant la justice représentait plus qu'une victoire, pour elle, c'était une véritable thérapie.

Un peu plus loin, Castle, qui venait de vivre une des expériences les plus amusantes de sa vie, savourait aussi cet instant. Cela faisait longtemps, qu'il ne s'était pas autant amusé. Courir après un tueur, vivre en vrai une de ces situations qu'il passait son temps à imaginer pour ses héros de romans... Il avait trouvé ça plus que génial. Et puis ce lieutenant Beckett était vraiment très jolie, ce qui ne gâchait rien! Il regarda dans sa direction et remarqua qu'elle était seule. Il s'approcha d'elle.

\- Hum hum, fit-il pour attirer son attention.

\- Bon, je crois que c'est fini, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

\- On n'est pas obligés de se quitter tout de suite ! On pourrait dîner, et apprendre à se connaître, proposa-t-il.

\- Pour que vous ajoutiez mon nom à la liste de vos conquêtes ?

\- Je pensais plutôt au contraire.

\- J'ai été ravie de vous avoir rencontré, fit-elle pour lui signifier que leur relation s'arrêtait là.

\- Dommage, on se serait bien amusé !

\- Vous n'avez pas idée, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Elle lui tourna le dos et s'en alla. Castle la regardait envoûté. Elle était fière de son effet, elle venait de lui clouer le bec, ce qui n'était pas un mince exploit. Finalement cette enquête avec lui avait eu ses bons côtés, elle s'était bien amusée, même si elle ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde. Elle avait d'ailleurs eu du mal à lui dire non. Peut-être que s'il avait insisté un peu plus... Soudain, elle sentit une main se refermer avec délicatesse sur son poignet. Elle regarda la main puis releva la tête pour croiser le regard océan de Castle. Il était merveilleusement beau, incroyablement agaçant et elle était irrésistiblement attirée par lui, ce qui l'agaçait également.

\- Alors faisons ce que font les équipiers, allons boire un verre pour fêter la résolution d'une enquête difficile... Il est évident que je paie la note sans que vous ne puissiez refuser puisque je me suis lamentablement fait avoir par le suspect.

\- Pourquoi pas... répondit-elle après un instant de réflexion.

\- Alors, allons-y! sourit-il.

Ils se rendirent dans un bar qu'il affectionnait particulièrement pour son histoire, dont il lui fit bien évidemment le récit : le Old Haunt. Le serveur vint prendre leur commande, tandis qu'ils bavardaient gaiement.

\- Alors, que faites vous d'ordinaire à la fin d'une enquête? Demanda-t-il pour engager la conversation.

\- Je rentre chez moi, je lis un livre en buvant un verre de vin et en dégustant un plat chinois. Et vous? Que faites vous quand vous terminez un bouquin?

\- Je sors! Je m'amuse...

\- ... Et vous faites la une des tabloïdes!

\- Ça vous gène?

\- Vous faites ce que vous voulez de votre vie! rétorqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- On pourrait sortir un de ces soirs, j'ai des relations, je pourrais vous faire entrer dans des endroits super branchés...

\- Non merci! J'aime l'anonymat!

\- Dans ce cas, je pourrais vous préparer un bon dîner, je me défends pas mal, vous savez?

\- Ah oui? Et que cuisinez-vous en dehors des pâtes?

\- Oh! ça c'est sexiste lieutenant Beckett! S'offusqua-t-il! Dois-je vous rappeler que la plupart des chefs étoilés sont des hommes?!

\- D'accord, oublions ma remarque et dites-moi plutôt ce que vous me prépareriez? Quelle est votre spécialité?

\- Les pâtes à la carbonara.

Elle explosa de rire, il fut charmé. La soirée s'était continuée ainsi entre flirt et décontraction. Ils avaient un peu abusé du champagne et ne savaient déjà plus trop ce qu'ils faisaient.

\- Si nous allions marcher ? Avait proposé Rick. La nuit est magnifique!

\- D'accord.

Ils avaient flâné dans les rues de New York pendant un moment, regardant les lumières des appartements s'éteindre petit à petit. Elle riait à la moindre de ses blagues, l'alcool lui faisant oublier toutes ses réticences.  
C'est alors qu'une première goutte atterrit sur le nez de Kate. Ils levèrent la tête dans un mouvement synchronisé. Une deuxième goutte. Et finalement ce furent des trombes d'eau qui s'abattirent sur eux. Il enleva sa veste pour la mettre au-dessus de leurs têtes, leur offrant ainsi une protection de fortune, le temps, pour eux de trouver refuge sous le porche de l'hôtel le plus proche.

\- Que diriez-vous de prendre une chambre? Proposa Rick.

Elle leva son visage vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. L'eau dégoulinait le long de ses cheveux. Diable, qu'elle était sexy ainsi trempée!

\- En tout bien tout honneur! Précisa-t-il après avoir réussi à détourner le regard de cette goutte d'eau, qui coulait lentement vers son décolleté. Vous êtes trempée! Et moi aussi d'ailleurs! Il nous faut une bonne douche et des vêtements secs!

Elle observa un instant la rue et le déluge qui s'y abattait. Les chances qu'ils avaient de trouver un taxi à cette heure et par ce temps étaient minces.

\- D'accord, fit-elle.

Après tout, elle passait une bonne soirée en sa compagnie. Castle s'adressa au réceptionniste, qui appela un groom pour les emmener à leur chambre.

\- En tout bien tout honneur, hein? Dit-elle en découvrant la suite nuptiale qu'il leur avait prise.

\- Il ne restait plus que celle là, se défendit-il.

\- Mais ouais, c'est ça, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Vous pouvez prendre votre douche en premier, à moins que vous ne vouliez que je vienne avec vous...

Elle ne répondit pas et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Il soupira mais n'insista pas, il savait se conduire en parfait gentleman.  
Il fit monter une bouteille de champagne par le service d'étage et s'en servait un verre, lorsqu'elle réapparut vêtue d'un simple peignoir, qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses, révélant ainsi ses jambes interminables. Il renversa un peu du contenu de la coupe qu'il portait à ses lèvres, qu'il essuya maladroitement.

\- On dirait que vous êtes troublé, monsieur l'écrivain, sourit-elle aguicheuse.

\- À qui la faute? Bredouilla-t-il en posant son verre sur la table.

\- C'est vous qui l'avez cherché, dit-elle avec un sourire mutin sur les lèvres.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et s'approcha de lui. Il reconnaissait bien là le lieutenant de police, qui voulait toujours tout contrôler. Elle avait décidé de la suite de leur soirée et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre...  
Elle était maintenant si près de lui, qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre son cou. Elle posa une main contre son torse, il passa la sienne dans ses cheveux, le long desquels l'eau ruisselait encore. Il se pencha en avant et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. La température monta en flèche, elle ouvrit les lèvres pour lui donner accès à sa langue et il approfondit leur baiser. Il glissa une main sous son peignoir, perdant tout contrôle. Elle entoura sa nuque de ses bras et se moula contre lui. Ils n'étaient plus que deux brasiers incontrôlables. Elle commença à déboutonner la chemise de l'écrivain et la fit glisser sur ses épaules, il grogna de plaisir au creux de son cou, qu'il dévorait de baisers. Il tomba à genoux, parsemant son ventre de baisers brûlants, elle fit courir ses mains dans ses cheveux, le collant un peu plus contre son ventre.

\- Détective … Souffla-t-il, sa voix tout à coup plus rauque.

Elle sourit.

\- Oui ?

\- On…

\- Fermez-la Castle!

Il releva les yeux vers elle et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Son nez effleura la peau fine de l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Quand ses lèvres remplacèrent son nez, elle ne put retenir un long gémissement.  
Il sourit en se pressant contre elle, faisant glisser ses mains sous le galbe de ses fesses. Il attrapa du bout des dents la dentelle protégeant son intimité et tira lentement dessus.

\- Castle … gémit-elle dévorée par le plaisir.

Elle replongea les mains dans la chevelure de son amant. Il continua son supplice. Sa langue s'aventura plus loin, récoltant de nouveaux gémissements.

Il se redressa et vint s'occuper de sa poitrine, soupirant contre la peau fine de son décolleté. Il embrassa tendrement ses seins tour à tour. Il allait la rendre folle.  
Il se frottait contre elle, calant ses hanches contre les siennes. Elle le sentait. Son envie d'elle, sa puissance, la chaleur de son corps …

Elle fit glisser le zip de son pantalon sans hésitation, enlevant les derniers remparts entre elle et lui. Il déglutit avant de se pencher à nouveau sur ses lèvres, les effleurant tout d'abord, pour ensuite revenir à l'assaut de façon de plus en plus pressante. Quand sa langue caressa ses lèvres et que Kate les écarta, elle releva ses mains derrière sa nuque pour se serrer contre lui. Prise d'une certaine frénésie, elle le caressa sans pudeur, grognant quand il commença à jouer avec sa poitrine . Un feu d'artifice...  
Il noya son visage dans les mèches brunes, parcourut l'arrondi de de son épaule du bout des lèvres, pour finalement faire courir sa bouche jusqu'à sa poitrine. Il la sentit s'arquer contre lui, venir à la rencontre de ses caresses. Ils basculèrent sur le lit.  
L'une de ses mains s'aventura plus avant, effleurant ses cuisses, les écartant légèrement. Son pouce la frôla. Sa langue fouilla son nombril.

Il prit son ventre en coupe avant de souffler doucement dessus, se régalant des légers frissons qu'il faisait naître.

Il sut qu'elle avait fermé les yeux, et sans plus de préliminaires, il continua son exploration plus au sud, refermant sa bouche sur son intimité. Il sourit en sentant ses mains s'accrocher davantage à ses cheveux. Et enfin … son long cri de plaisir.

Son nom et ce doux mélange de mots et de gémissements. Il releva la tête pour l'admirer. Elle profita de cet instant pour prendre les commandes, elle le fit basculer sur le matelas et s'installa à califourchon sur lui, frottant légèrement son bassin contre le sien. Ce simple contact déclencha des réactions en chaîne.

Frissons, soupirs, grognements de plaisir...

Son regard accroché au sien, il la pénétra lentement, sensuellement, retenant son souffle. Kate se mordait les lèvres pour retenir les sons qui montaient dans sa gorge. Encore étourdie de son premier orgasme, elle sentait son corps en réclamer plus. Elle l'emprisonna avec ses jambes, l'une de ses mains accrochée à son dos, l'autre noyée dans ses cheveux.  
Ils explosèrent enfin, en une parfaite synchronisation, au comble du plaisir. Elle se colla à lui, nichant son nez dans son cou. Se régalant de l'odeur de sa peau, de la douceur de ses mains. Il l'encercla de ses bras possessifs pour la nicher un peu plus contre lui. Elle se colla contre lui, mélangeant ses jambes aux siennes pour se blottir davantage au creux de ses bras, son visage contre sa peau. Et c'est ainsi que le sommeil les surprit. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à tous pour vos messages!**

* * *

 **Chapitre deux.**

Un rayon de lumière vint chatouiller le visage de Kate, la tirant du sommeil. Elle cacha son visage sous la couette en grognant, ne voulant pas lui céder. La nuit avait été courte et visiblement bien arrosée. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir la tête prise dans un étau. Maintenant ses yeux clos, elle tentait de sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil pour retrouver le doux rêve qu'elle venait de quitter bien malgré elle.

C'est alors qu'une main vint lui caresser doucement les fesses. Cette main... Elle avait visiblement fait des merveilles cette nuit, car elle lui laissait un souvenir impérissable. La brume se dissipa légèrement sur ses souvenirs, la nuit avait été merveilleuse. Tellement passionnée, qu'elle aurait aimé que le jour ne revienne jamais. La main continuait son œuvre, lui arrachant un soupir de satisfaction.

La main?! La main de qui? Se demanda-t-elle retrouvant soudain ses esprits. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait? Elle se serait crue plus raisonnable! Elle était bien plus raisonnable que ça d'ordinaire! Sa dernière histoire remontait à... Elle ne saurait même pas dire à combien de temps elle remontait! Mais une chose était sûre, elle n'était pas le genre de femme à coucher avec le premier homme venu! Et pourtant elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle n'était pas seule dans ce lit. Était-ce son lit d'ailleurs ? Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

\- Mhm... Salut! Fit la voix ensommeillée de l'homme étendu à ses côtés.

\- Castle ?! Cria-t-elle en se redressant aussitôt et en remontant le drap contre sa poitrine.

\- Pas si fort! On a un peu trop abusé du champagne hier soir...Grogna-t-il en portant une main à sa tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez... Attendez... On est où là? Demanda-t-elle après avoir balayé du regard la pièce où ils se trouvaient.

\- Mhm... T'es dure au réveil, dit-il en ouvrant difficilement les yeux. On est à l'hôtel, le Carlton, suite nuptiale, tu remarqueras que je ne me suis pas moqué de toi!

\- Suite nuptiale?! Paniqua-t-elle. On...

\- Tu ne te souviens pas? Ma parole, tu ne tiens pas bien l'alcool, toi! Constata-t-il en se redressant à son tour, étant donné par le fait qu'elle ne semblait pas vouloir paresser au lit.

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude des beuveries! Alors, Castle, vous vous souvenez de ce qu'on a fait? On ne s'est quand même pas...

\- Au prix où est le divorce? Rassure-toi, je n'ai pas pour habitude de me marier le premier soir! dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Ah oui? S'étonna-t-elle. Combien de fois avez-vous été marié?

\- Deux fois.

\- C'est tout?

\- Quoi ce n'est pas assez pour toi? Et en ce qui te concerne ?

\- Moi? Aucune. Je n'ai jamais été mariée.

\- Sans blague ?

\- Ouais, confirma-t-elle en attrapant sa montre posée sur la table de chevet.

\- Pourtant… Ça t'irait comme un gant avec ton esprit de contradiction ! Tu pourrais essayer ! lui suggéra-t-il.

\- Mhm… Pourquoi pas… D'ailleurs, à ce propos… Dit-elle en se tournant vers lui, j'aimerais savoir quand vous projetez d'annoncer nos fiançailles...

\- Quoi?! Fit Castle surpris.

\- Bah... Vu qu'on a passé la nuit ensemble... Il va falloir régulariser notre situation! Expliqua-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- T'es sérieuse?! Demanda-t-il en déglutissant difficilement.

\- Bien sûr! Il faut préserver mon honneur! On ne plaisante pas avec ça, dans ma famille ! D'ailleurs, il faut que j'appelle mon père, il se chargera de tout organiser!

\- Que...? ... Écoute, je suis flatté... Euh... Tu es une jeune femme formidable... Balbutia-t-il alors que la panique l'envahissait.

Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, sans ciller, tandis qu'il s'écartait doucement mais sûrement d'elle. Etait-elle sérieuse ? Il avait du mal à la cerner tout à coup. Un frisson d'effroi parcourut son échine. Elle pouffa légèrement devant son air paniqué, avant d'éclater de rire allègrement. Il la dévisagea un instant bouche bée, puis s'autorisa finalement à respirer de nouveau.

\- Ah ! Ah ! Ah! Très drôle! Non mais vraiment! Concéda-t-il un peu honteux de s'être fait avoir.

\- Vous n'avez pas simplement marché! Vous avez carrément couru! Vous êtes un grand naïf en fait! Se moqua-t-elle en le pointant du doigt.

\- C'est plutôt toi qui ferais croire n'importe quoi! Rétorqua-t-il soulagé. J'ai cru que j'avais affaire à une psychopathe et que j'allais retrouver mon petit lapin dans la casserole à mon retour chez moi! Tu ferais un malheur à mes parties de poker!

\- C'est ça, entre James Patterson et les autres vendeurs de best sellers ? Non merci, y a pas écrit "friquée" sur mon front ! répliqua-t-elle.

Elle se leva, ramassa ses vêtements éparpillés çà et là dans la suite, la nuit avait été visiblement très agitée, et fila prendre une douche.  
Lorsqu'elle ressortit de la salle de bains quelques temps plus tard, il avait fait monter le petit déjeuner. Il lui tendit une tasse de café, dont elle avala une gorgée d'un trait, se brûlant la bouche et la trachée en grimaçant de douleur.

\- Tu ne restes pas? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Écoutez monsieur Castle, dans votre monde, on peut sans doute faire la grasse matinée le jeudi et n'importe quel autre jour de la semaine, mais moi, je bosse pour vivre et je vais être en retard si je ne file pas au boulot tout de suite! Expliqua-t-elle en lui rendant la tasse encore à moitié pleine. Déjà que je dois passer chez moi pour me changer...

\- Dommage...

\- De quoi vous plaignez vous? Vous venez d'ajouter mon nom à la liste de vos conquêtes!

\- **Tu** viens d'ajouter mon nom à la liste de tes conquêtes, précisa-t-il.

\- Bon ! J'ai été ravie de vous avoir rencontré, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Il accepta la poignée de main, bien qu'il aurait préféré un baiser passionné.

\- Moi aussi. On s'est bien amusé ! Tu avais raison! Je n'avais pas idée!

\- Oh! J'allais oublier!

Elle sortit quelques billets de son portefeuille et les déposa sur la table.

\- Voilà ma part, expliqua-t-elle devant son air interrogateur.

\- Quoi?! Il n'en est pas question! Je ne fais jamais payer les dames! Se vexa-t-il.

\- Ah oui? Eh bien, moi, on ne m'achète pas! Je tiens trop à ma liberté! Allez! Bye Castle!

Elle attrapa sa veste, qu'elle déposa nonchalamment sur son épaule et quitta la pièce d'une démarche digne d'un top model.  
Il la regarda s'en aller, subjugué par cette jeune femme fière, indépendante, terriblement mystérieuse et attirante. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine, il fallait qu'il résolve ce mystère! Il n'avait jamais résisté à l'appel d'une énigme et celle-ci semblait être de taille. Un mystère à sa mesure, enfin!

\- Défi accepté! Lança-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le canapé, le sourire aux lèvres.

Assise à son bureau, Kate terminait de remplir consciencieusement le dossier de l'enquête sur la mort d'Alyson Tysdale, quand Esposito fit rouler son siège jusqu'à son bureau. Il la regarda un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève le nez de son dossier, comprenant qu'il voulait lui parler.

\- Quoi?

\- On ne t'a pas vue au Remy's hier soir... commença-t-il.

\- J'étais fatiguée! Eluda-t-elle.

\- Fatiguée, hein?

\- Oui, fatiguée!

\- C'est ça, tu n'es pas plutôt allée rejoindre l'écrivain? Sourit-il.

\- Je suis rentrée chez moi, j'étais fatiguée! Répondit-elle en insistant sur chaque mot.

\- Beckett! Lança Ryan en arrivant près d'eux. Le capitaine veut te voir.

\- J'y vais, répondit-elle en quittant son bureau sous le regard intrigué du latino.

\- Tu ne la trouves pas bizarre aujourd'hui? Demanda-t-il à son collègue.

\- Non. Elle n'a pas décroché un mot, à part pour me donner des ordres et elle a consciencieusement fait sa paperasse, répondit Ryan. Aussi peu marrante que d'habitude, pourquoi?

\- Pour rien... J'ai dû me faire des idées...

\- Vous avez demandé à me voir chef ? Demanda Kate en prenant appui sur l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Oui, je viens de raccrocher avec le bureau du maire. Et apparemment vous avez un fan !

\- Un fan Monsieur ? Répéta-t-elle surprise.

\- Rick Castle! Répondit-il tout sourire, tandis qu'elle baissait la tête agacée. Il aurait trouvé le personnage principal de ses futurs romans, une femme lieutenant de police un peu froide mais très futée.

\- … C'est flatteur ? Demanda-t-elle après réflexion.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, il a dit qu'il devait faire quelques recherches... Commença le capitaine en tachant de garder son sérieux devant la mine décomposée de son lieutenant.

\- Oh non ! Avertit-elle.

\- Oh si !

\- Jamais !

\- Beckett, on ne m'a pas laissé...

\- ... Ecoutez chef, on dirait un gamin de neuf ans dans un magasin de jouets, il est incapable de prendre quoi que ce soit au sérieux !

\- Mais il nous a aidés à résoudre cette affaire, et si ça fait plaisir au maire, ça fait plaisir au commissaire. Et si ça fait plaisir au commissaire, moi ça me fait plaisir ! Sourit Montgomery.

\- Combien de temps ?! Soupira-t-elle.

\- Ça dépend de lui ! Répondit le capitaine en désignant quelqu'un derrière elle.

Beckett se retourna, Castle la regardait. Il fit un petit mouvement des sourcils, le sourire aux lèvres, tandis qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel.

Comment osait-il lui faire un coup pareil ? Elle sentit la colère l'envahir et se demandait quel serait le meilleur moyen de le tuer. Hésitant entre le poison et la méthode plus simple de la balle entre les deux yeux, elle parvint cependant à contenir sa rage, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent seuls et à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes dans la voiture de Beckett.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend? Demanda-t-elle en lui assénant une pichenette sur le bras.

\- Hey! Pourquoi tant de violence?! S'offusqua-t-il en se massant le haut du bras.

\- Arrêtez de faire la chochotte et dites-moi à quoi vous jouez! Aboya-t-elle.

\- Je vais faire des recherches pour mon roman! Annonça-t-il comme une évidence.

\- C'est ça! À d'autres! Vous avez pourtant eu ce que vous vouliez! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là? S'agaça-t-elle.

\- Gagner ma vie, en faisant mon travail d'écrivain. Quoi? Moi aussi je travaille pour vivre! Expliqua-t-il devant son regard noir.

\- Je ne recoucherai pas avec vous! Asséna-t-elle en espérant que cela suffirait à le décourager.

\- Qui vous le demande? Certainement pas moi, parce que excusez-moi, mais je n'ai pas besoin de vous suivre pour trouver quelqu'un avec qui prendre du bon temps! Rétorqua-t-il avec un petit sourire satisfait devant son air furieux.

\- Bien! Parfait! Cria-t-elle d'un ton sec.

\- Parfait! Répéta-t-il sur le même ton.

\- Et maintenant sortez de ma voiture! Ordonna-t-elle.

\- À demain! Dit-il en souriant.

\- RAAAAAHHHHHHH ! Explosa-t-elle en frappant son volant devant son air taquin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre trois.**

Debout près de la fenêtre d'un bureau, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, Beckett assistait silencieuse au discours de l'avocat de la ville, qui faisait signer à Castle un contrat visant à protéger la ville de New York en cas d'incident durant ses recherches. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'il ait osé revenir au poste. Quel pot de colle ! Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait ? Il avait pourtant eu ce qu'il voulait, elle avait passé la nuit avec lui ! Alors quoi ? Une relation plus suivie ? Ça, il n'en était pas question ! Elle s'était promis de ne plus s'engager émotionnellement, ça n'était pas maintenant qu'elle allait revenir sur sa décision !

\- Monsieur Castle, notez que s'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit, alors que vous aidez le lieutenant Beckett, vous ne pourrez pas vous retourner contre la ville, expliquait l'avocat. Si on vous tire dessus, vous ne pourrez pas vous retourner contre la ville ! Si vous êtes tué...

\- ... Mon cadavre ne pourra pas se retourner contre la ville ! Termina Castle en souriant.

\- Vos héritiers Monsieur Castle !

\- Ah !

\- Je peux le descendre tout de suite ou bien il faut que je le laisse signer avant ? Demanda Beckett taquine. Non?... D'accord!

\- Monsieur Castle, cette décharge de responsabilités est une affaire sérieuse, j'imagine que vous aimeriez en parler avec votre avocat avant toute chose.

\- Vous rigolez ?! Demanda Castle le sourire aux lèvres. Il m'interdirait de la signer ! Mais heureusement, son travail consiste à résoudre mes ennuis, pas à m'empêcher d'en avoir !

Le téléphone de Beckett sonna à ce moment-là.

\- Beckett ? Oui. Où ? D'accord j'arrive.

Elle raccrocha et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Attendez, vous allez où ?! Demanda Castle en la suivant du regard.

\- J'ai du boulot moi.

\- On a une nouvelle affaire ?

\- J'ai, une nouvelle affaire. Et vous de la paperasse, précisa-t-elle moqueuse, Hou !

Il la regarda sortir avec un petit sourire en coin, elle aimait jouer, elle allait être servie !

\- On en a encore pour longtemps ? Demanda-t-il à l'avocat.

\- C'est très sérieux monsieur Castle ! Vous ne pouvez pas prendre cela à la légère !

\- Ecoutez, je sais très bien que ce n'est pas raisonnable, mais ce mot ne fait pas partie de mon vocabulaire, alors dépêchons nous de signer ce truc, que je puisse aller m'amuser !

Il avait finalement réussi à se débarrasser rapidement de sa paperasse, pour la rejoindre sur l'enquête, provoquant chez elle un agacement certain. Mais elle l'avait supporté sans trop râler et ils avaient finalement bouclé leur deuxième enquête, une histoire d'amour et de trahison, qui avait conduit une jeune fille à tuer son amie accidentellement. La conversation qu'il avait eue avec Beckett à la fin de l'enquête, lui avait permis d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le mystère qui entourait la jeune femme. Elle avait été amoureuse et avait eu le cœur brisé. Qu'à cela ne tienne ! S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait apprise au cours de son existence, c'était qu'on pouvait s'en remettre !

Beckett venait de quitter l'immeuble où travaillait la victime et regardait ses collègues en uniforme embarquer la jeune tueuse avec un pincement au cœur.

\- Et voilà, vous devez être soulagée, on m'a ni tué, ni tiré dessus ! Lança Castle en la rejoignant.

\- Effectivement, mais ce sera peut-être pour demain, railla-t-elle.

\- Encore bravo pour avoir joué sur la solidarité féminine, dit-il pour changer de sujet et ainsi éviter d'être la cible de ses moqueries.

\- Je n'ai joué sur rien du tout Castle. Harris devrait payer pour ce qu'il a fait mais il ne lui arrivera rien, objecta-t-elle.

\- Et bien pas tout à fait, je pense qu'il va au moins avoir un divorce sur le dos.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, ce sera jamais suffisant, soupira-t-elle en s'éloignant.

\- Hé! Attends! On pourrait peut-être prendre un verre, pour fêter la fin de cette enquête! Proposa-t-il en la rejoignant. Je crois savoir que les flics aiment se retrouver autour d'un verre à la fin d'une enquête.

\- Vous regardez trop de séries policières! Affirma-t-elle.

\- Alors pourquoi vos équipiers m'ont proposé de me joindre à eux?

\- Je vais retourner au poste pour faire ma paperasse, vous n'avez qu'à aller au Remy's avec eux ! Suggera-t-elle.

\- Allez! Venez! Ça sera marrant! On s'est bien amusé, la dernière fois! Non?

\- Encore une allusion à cette soirée, et je vous casse les deux jambes, menaça-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ça vous dérange tellement?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes encore là? Répliqua-t-elle. Vous allez me suivre combien de temps?

\- Difficile à dire, je ne peux pas prévoir l'instant où je serai frappé d'inspiration.

\- Je croyais que c'était moi qui vous inspirais ?

\- Oh, je te le confirme, et sur bien des plans ! Sourit-il en laissant glisser son regard sur ses fesses.

\- L'inspiration pourrait vous frapper plus tôt que vous le croyez !

\- Allez! Décoince-toi un peu! Tu as bien su le faire l'autre jour!

\- L'autre jour, je pensais en avoir fini avec vous!

\- Relax! C'est juste un verre!

\- J'ai du boulot! Bonsoir Castle! Termina-t-elle si fermement qu'il n'insista pas.

\- Vous venez Castle ? cria Esposito derrière lui.

\- J'arrive ! répondit-il sans bouger, le regard toujours porté sur Beckett, qui montait dans sa vieille Crown Victoria.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, elle finira bien par se calmer, fit Ryan qui venait de le rejoindre.

\- Pardon ? fit l'écrivain.

\- Beckett ! Elle finira bien par se calmer ! Elle peut être virulente sur le coup, mais ses colères ne durent pas si longtemps que ça… Enfin… La plupart du temps.

\- Vous la connaissez bien ? demanda Castle.

\- Ça ne fait que quelques mois que je bosse avec elle. Javier la connait mieux ! Et je ne l'ai jamais entendu dire du mal d'elle ! Expliqua l'irlandais.

\- Vous venez la prendre cette bière ? Demanda Esposito en arrivant près d'eux.

\- On arrive !

Il passa une heure avec les gars, ils étaient vraiment sympas. Ils lui racontèrent quelques-unes de leurs affaires les plus bizarres ou dangereuses. Puis il rentra chez lui et reprit l'écriture de son roman. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris autant de plaisir à écrire !

Quelques heures plus tard, il relisait ce qu'il venait d'écrire, d'un air satisfait : "Nikki avait été amoureuse, et elle avait eu le cœur brisé..."

Il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, tout à sa réflexion. Qui avait pu être assez fou pour trahir l'amour d'une femme telle que le lieutenant Beckett? Il ne la connaissait pas encore très bien, mais il devinait que sous sa carapace se cachait un véritable diamant.

En tout cas si cet amour trahi était la cause toutes ses réticences, il lui ferait bien la tête au carré à ce gars!

Lanie Parrish était rentrée chez elle depuis peu. Elle s'était débarrassée de ses escarpins et s'apprêtait à passer une soirée tranquille chez elle, en commençant par un bon bain bien chaud avec des bougies parfumées et quelques-unes de ses chansons préférées. Ses plans furent cependant contrariés par une visite inattendue.

\- Salut chérie! Fit Lanie étonnée en découvrant Kate sur le pas de sa porte.

\- Salut ! Répondit timidement celle-ci.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Demanda la légiste.

\- Soirée fille surprise ! J'ai amené le repas! Annonça Kate en soulevant le paquet qu'elle amenait.

\- Thaï? Demanda la légiste en humant la bonne odeur qui émanait du paquet.

\- Le petit resto, qui vient d'ouvrir en bas de chez moi, précisa la détective.

\- Mhm! Voyons voir ça! Allez entre! Installe-toi! Je vais nous ouvrir une bouteille de vin.

\- Merci.

\- Alors? Le bel écrivain est revenu! Dit Lanie pour lancer la conversation.

\- Ouaip! Quel pot de colle! Soupira Kate.

\- Oh sérieusement, Beckett, ne me dis pas que ça ne te fait pas plaisir! Il va t'écrire un bouquin!

\- Pourquoi il fait ça? Demanda Kate.

\- Arrête chérie! Tu le sais très bien! Et tu devrais en profiter, ça ne te ferait pas de mal!

\- J'ai couché avec Castle, lâcha Kate abruptement.

Lanie resta bouche bée un instant, le vin qu'elle versait débordant du verre et inondant la table, tandis qu'elle digérait la bombe que son amie venait de lâcher. Mais très vite, elle se reprit et sa voix monta dans les aigus.

\- Tu as quoi?! Bon sang Kate, moi qui pensais que tu ne savais plus t'amuser!

\- Lanie! Râla Kate agacée de voir que ce qui l'ennuyait réjouissait son amie.

\- Alors? C'était comment?

\- C'était... Euh... Waow... Euh... Époustouflant... Mais...

\- Mais quoi?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore ici? Il a eu ce qu'il voulait, non?

\- Arrête de te torturer l'esprit! Profite de ta jeunesse!

\- Quoi?!

\- Profite! Tu viens de me dire que tu avais passé une nuit de folie avec lui!

\- Mais il est si... énervant Protesta Kate. Il est agaçant, narcissique, égocentrique, et réellement très…

\- … marrant ! Termina Lanie pour elle. Allez crois-moi jeune fille, il faut t'amuser ! Ça ne pourrait pas te faire de mal.

\- Lanie!

\- Ça va! Je ne te demande pas de l'épouser! Prends du bon temps! C'est sans doute ce qu'il veut lui aussi!

\- Du bon temps, hein?

\- Ça ne peut pas te faire de mal...répéta la légiste. En tout cas, moi, si j'avais un bel écrivain qui me suivait dans mon boulot, je ne me priverais pas.

\- Ouais et bien en tout cas, pas un mot de tout ça à qui que ce soit!

\- Tu me connais! La rassura Lanie.

\- Vous êtes encore là! Soupira Beckett en découvrant Castle, le lendemain, installé sur une chaise à côté de son bureau.

\- Bonjour à vous aussi, lieutenant, sourit-il, tandis qu'elle se laissait tomber sur son siège. Vous avez passé une bonne soirée?

Elle l'ignora allègrement, il n'en fut pas déstabilisé.

\- C'est si difficile que ça de me résister? Murmura-t-il amusé.

\- Pas du tout, Rick! Je vous l'ai dit! Il ne se passera rien de plus entre nous!

\- Vous savez, je suis très patient.

\- Ah oui? Vous n'avez pas idée de ma patience à moi!

\- Et bien, j'ai bien envie de m'en faire une idée!

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, bouillonnant intérieurement. Elle hésitait entre l'envie de le cogner et celle de l'embrasser et de retrouver toutes ces sensations de bien être qu'elle avait ressenties dans ses bras.

\- Beckett! Fit la voix d'Esposito derrière eux.

\- Ouais?

\- On a un meurtre!

\- J'arrive !

Elle se leva, enfila sa veste et fit quelques pas, avant de s'arrêter en remarquant qu'il ne la suivait pas.

\- Vous venez Castle ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Castle se leva et trottina vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre quatre.**

Ryan et Esposito sirotaient leur café devant la superbe machine à expresso que Castle venait d'offrir au commissariat, quand des éclats de voix leur parvinrent aux oreilles.

\- Papa et Maman se prennent encore la tête, sourit Ryan.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore bien pu faire pour l'énerver cette fois? Demanda Esposito.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais je la trouve beaucoup plus marrante depuis qu'elle l'a dans les pattes, ricana l'irlandais.

\- Arrête, si elle t'entendait, elle t'arracherait la tête. Et puis, c'est vraiment une chouette fille, dit le latino.

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire, je dis seulement que ça lui fait du bien de l'avoir dans les pattes! Ce matin je l'ai vue sourire!

\- Ne lui répète pas cette phrase si tu tiens à la vie Bro! Mais c'est vrai que voir une obsédée du contrôle comme elle obligée de se taper un mec incontrôlable, c'est plutôt marrant!

Ils tournèrent la tête vers Castle et Beckett qui se chamaillaient sans se soucier de la présence de témoins de leur querelle.

\- Vous avez photographié ma scène de crime! Criait Beckett.

\- Mais non! Juste le tapis! Se défendait Castle. Et ça nous a donné une preuve suffisante pour arrêter le suspect! Je n'ai rien fait d'illégal!

\- Et appeler une prostituée pour avoir un rendez-vous? Ça n'est pas illégal ça? S'égosillait Beckett.

\- Mmh-mhhh! Madame est jalouse! Ricana-t-il.

\- Vous êtes incontrôlable! Il y a des règles! Riposta-t-elle.

\- Ce qui compte, c'est le résultat, non? Répliqua-t-il d'un ton détaché, surpris qu'elle se mette dans un état pareil pour si peu.

\- Ce qui compte c'est de ne pas permettre à un meurtrier de s'en sortir grâce à un vice de procédure! Cracha-t-elle avant de s'éloigner hors d'elle.

Castle se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir mise hors d'elle. Il n'avait pas voulu l'énerver, seulement lui être utile, mais apparemment, il avait un don pour la faire sortir de ses gonds. Et une fois qu'elle était lancée, il était impossible de la faire redescendre. Chacune de ses paroles ne faisait qu'envenimer la situation.

\- Café? Proposa Esposito, qui s'était approché et lui tendait une tasse.

\- Merci, accepta l'écrivain après un instant de réflexion.

\- Elle va finir par se calmer, assura Ryan. Elle finit toujours par se calmer, enfin… plus ou moins...

\- Pourquoi elle prend tout tellement à cœur? S'enquit l'écrivain.

\- Elle est comme ça, soupira Esposito.

\- Ouais, approuva Ryan. Mais c'est aussi ce qui fait d'elle le meilleur flic de New York!

\- C'est tout ? Vous ne cherchez pas à savoir pourquoi elle s'énerve comme ça ?

\- Comment voulez-vous qu'on sache ? Fit Esposito. En lui demandant ? Cette fille ne parle pas beaucoup d'elle et n'aime pas du tout qu'on la cuisine sur sa vie privée !

\- Elle est très secrète, je ne suis même pas sûr que Lanie en sache beaucoup plus que nous et pourtant c'est sa meilleure amie, ajouta Ryan.

\- Le mieux à faire, c'est de la laisser tranquille le temps qu'elle se calme, termina Esposito en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

\- Ouais, acquiesça Castle dubitatif en prenant une gorgée de son café.

Il l'observait de loin, elle venait de sortir du bureau du capitaine. Il la vit s'installer sur sa chaise devant son bureau et se relever aussitôt, comme si quelque chose venait de lui piquer les fesses. D'un geste nerveux, elle attrapa sa veste et quitta le poste. Il devait reconnaître qu'elle était plutôt rigolote quand elle s'énervait.

\- Arrête de t'agiter, tu me donnes le tournis! Se plaignit Lanie en relevant la tête de son dossier.

\- Non, mais tu te rends compte? Il est si imprévisible qu'il pourrait déclencher des catastrophes! Pire! Il pourrait donner l'opportunité à des suspects de s'échapper! Pesta Kate sans cesser ses vas et viens.

\- Détends-toi! Si c'était si dangereux que ça, il n'y aurait pas de consultants dans la police! rétorqua calmement Lanie.

\- Il n'est pas n'importe quel consultant! Il est incontrôlable! Répliqua la détective en levant les bras au ciel.

\- Parles-en au capitaine, il lui rappellera les règles, conseilla la métisse aussi calme que Beckett était énervée.

\- Tu parles, il est comme les autres! Il écoute ses petites histoires et s'extasie devant sa machine à café! "Beau travail, c'est très impressionnant. Oh, vous aussi Beckett." Fit Kate en une imitation exagérée de son capitaine.

\- En quoi ça te dérange que Castle soit apprécié au sein du poste? s'étonna la légiste.

\- Quoi? Ça ne me dérange pas! Ce n'est pas ça! S'offusqua Beckett.

\- Mais oui, c'est ça!

\- Oh pitié! Arrête! Dit Kate exaspérée.

\- Toi, arrête! Tu es injuste avec lui, s'énerva légèrement Lanie.

\- Il est si...

\- Craquant? Proposa la métisse.

\- Agaçant! Non, mais tu te rends compte? Il veut appeler son personnage "Nikki Hard"! On dirait le nom d'une prostituée! Ce qu'il veut c'est m'humilier à mort!

\- Tu sais quoi? Tu devrais te détendre! Pourquoi tu ne referais pas des galipettes avec lui?

\- Pas question! Bougonna Kate en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Pourquoi? T'as eu l'air d'apprécier! La taquina Lanie.

\- Je lui ai dit que je ne recoucherai jamais avec lui!

\- Et alors? Tu ne vas pas t'embarrasser de cette promesse faite en l'air, quand même!

\- Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas de ça, qu'il pouvait avoir toutes femmes qu'il voulait!

\- Oh! Je vois! Tu es vexée! Sourit Lanie.

\- Pas du tout!

\- Mais ouais, c'est ça!

\- Tu m'énerves! Explosa Kate avant de quitter la morgue en claquant la porte.

\- … Hey ! Kate ! S'écria Lanie. T'en va pas ! J'ai pas fini !

Seul le silence lui ré soupira. Décidément Kate était une écorchée vive quand il s'agissait de ses sentiments. Elle avait tellement peur de souffrir à nouveau, qu'elle n'acceptait pas ce qu'elle ressentait et se battait contre l'évidence: Castle lui plaisait!

Kate se rendit à sa voiture, attrapa son sac de sport et retourna dans les toilettes de la morgue pour se changer. Une fois prête, elle ressortit et partit pour un footing. Elle rejoignit le parc le plus proche. Là, elle accéléra, il fallait qu'elle s'épuise pour se calmer.

Le ciel était gris et sombre. Les parents rappelaient leurs enfants pour rentrer avant l'arrivée de la pluie. Kate courait toujours. Ce n'était pas un peu de pluie qui allait l'empêcher de se défouler. Elle repensait à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Lanie. Etait-elle injuste avec Castle ? Non ! Elle ne lui avait rien demandé, c'était lui qui avait décidé de s'incruster dans sa vie ! Il était tout à fait normal qu'elle ne soit pas contente de l'avoir dans les pattes ! Elle n'allait pas en plus lui dérouler le tapis rouge !

Etait-elle vexée parce qu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle ? Ou parce qu'il avait laissé entendre que d'un claquement de doigts il pourrait avoir toutes les filles qu'il voulait dans son lit ?

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle couche avec lui ? Si elle n'avait pas cédé, il ne serait peut-être plus dans ses pattes… Ou alors il aurait quand même décidé d'écrire son livre débile sur elle et lui aurait quand même imposé sa présence… Elle poussa un cri pour laisser échapper sa frustration et accéléra encore.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. C'était Lanie. Elle décrocha.

\- T'en fais pas, ça va, annonça-t-elle pour rassurer son amie, qui, la connaissant, devait s'en vouloir.

\- Tu cours ?

\- Oui, j'ai besoin de me défouler.

\- Il va pleuvoir, tu devrais rentrer…

\- J'aime la pluie.

\- ça va?

\- Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas, répondit Beckett. Je te rappelle plus tard!

Elle raccrocha et reprit sa course.Quelques gouttes commencèrent à tomber, elle leva son visage et sourit. La pluie lui avait toujours fait du bien. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle lavait son âme.

Après avoir évacué sa rage, Beckett retourna au poste et prit une bonne douche bien chaude pour se réchauffer, avant de retourner à son bureau. Étant donnée l'heure avancée, elle pouvait espérer ne rencontrer personne et ranger sereinement ses affaires, mais c'était sans compter sur Castle. Quel pot de colle !se dit-elle en avançant vers son bureau.

\- Vous êtes encore là? S'étonna-t-elle.

Assis sur la chaise jouxtant son bureau, Castle jouait avec son portable.

\- Vous êtes encore fâchée? Répondit-il sans lever les yeux.

Elle haussa les épaules, attrapa sa veste sans dire un mot et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide. Il la suivit en trottinant jusque dans l'ascenseur.

\- Tu sais, que tu es drôlement mignonne quand tu es en colère... Commença-t-il une fois que les portes se furent refermées sur eux.

Elle eut une moue exaspérée. Il avança vers elle. Plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, il s'étonna de tout ce qu'il y décelait. De la fureur, c'était évident ! De l'agacement, normal, il envahissait son espace. Il s'étonna d'y remarquer une once de désir, bien que cela fut beaucoup moins flagrant. De la passion aussi. Il sourit. Cette femme était entière, un diamant à l'état brut, elle ne faisait pas semblant !

\- Beckett... murmura-t-il.

Là, elle était surprise et gênée. Si elle avait pu reculer encore et s'enfoncer dans la paroi, elle l'aurait fait sans hésiter. Il s'approcha encore, ravi de la mettre mal à l'aise, il adorait voir toutes ces expressions passer sur son visage, on lisait en elle à livre ouvert. Il la troublait et n'en était pas peu fier !

Elle le regardait s'approcher d'elle, furieuse de ne pouvoir rester de marbre face à lui. Il provoquait en elle des sentiments tellement contradictoires, qu'elle en perdait ses moyens.

\- Ne fais pas comme si tu n'étais pas flattée que je m'intéresse à toi... continua-t-il sûr de lui.

Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, bouillonnant intérieurement devant une telle arrogance. Elle n'était pas flattée. Exaspérée oui ! Agacée, certainement ! Furieuse, sûrement ! Mais flattée, absolument pas ! Elle allait lui flanquer un bon coup de poing dans la figure pour lui faire ravaler son sourire de bellâtre ! Oui, c'était décidé, s'il faisait encore un pas, elle lui éclaterait le nez !

\- Ne fais pas comme si entendre l'écrivain le plus sexy de New-York te dire que tu es mignonne ne te faisait pas frissonner, murmura-t-il en avançant un peu plus vers elle.

Pas du tout, elle ne frissonnait pas! Non mais! Pour qui se prenait-il? Elle tremblait de fureur, oui! Et se retenait de lui coller une gifle! D'ailleurs pourquoi se retenait-elle? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce numéro de Casanova qu'il lui faisait là ?

Il fit un autre pas. Il était tellement proche qu'ils se touchaient presque. Elle était adossée à la paroi, prise au piège, mais resta forte et ne cilla pas. Il murmura dans son oreille, provoquant chez elle une brusque accélération de sa respiration.

\- Ne fais pas comme si tu ne me désirais pas...

Non, elle ne le désirait pas ! Pour qui se prenait-il ?! Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, le fusillant du regard. Il eut un petit sourire satisfait et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Étrangement, elle ne le repoussa pas. Pas de gifle, ni de coup de poing ou de genou. Elle aurait pourtant voulu, c'était ce que son esprit lui dictait, mais au lieu de cela, elle répondit à son baiser, son corps réagissait instinctivement à son contact. Elle était sobre, elle ne pouvait pas mettre l'ardeur avec laquelle elle l'embrassait sur le compte de l'alcool. Elle était tout simplement incapable de le repousser. Une larme de fureur lui échappa, tant elle était en colère contre elle-même de ne pouvoir lui résister, ainsi qu'un gémissement de plaisir, tant il provoquait en elle une vague de chaleur incontrôlable.

Leur baiser fut d'abord urgent, pressé, maladroit, mais finalement l'alchimie entre eux opéra et tout devint magique. Comme lors de cette nuit, qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, la passion les dévorait entièrement.

Le "ding" de l'ascenseur résonna bien trop vite au goût de Rick, qui se maudit de ne pas avoir pensé à appuyer sur le bouton stop, quand Kate reprit ses esprits et s'éloigna de lui.

\- Dites un mot de ça à qui que ce soit et je vous fais une grosse tête. C'est clair? Menaça-t-elle, furieuse d'avoir cédé à ses pulsions.

Il acquiesça en silence et elle quitta le poste d'un pas rapide.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre cinq.**

Une semaine plus tard, leur relation n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce. Castle avait préféré calmer un peu le jeu, il la trouvait rigolote quand elle s'énervait, mais il appréciait également sa compagnie, quand elle était plus calme et apaisée.

La pluie tombait sans discontinuer depuis plus d'une heure. L'ambiance était plus que tranquille au commissariat du 12ème. L'affaire était résolue, il ne restait plus qu'à remplir la paperasse.

Une enquête difficile pour le lieutenant Beckett, Castle n'avait pu faire autrement que de le remarquer. Elle avait pris chaque remarque faite à propos de la victime très à cœur et si elle avait eu des mitraillettes à la place des yeux, il y aurait eu un véritable carnage. Elle ne s'était pas satisfaite de leurs premières conclusions et avait voulu connaître toute l'histoire. C'est ainsi que pour la première fois, elle s'était tournée vers lui et était venue lui demander son aide. Il avait bien sûr accepté, même si ce qu'ils avaient trouvé s'était révélé être encore plus difficile à gérer. Comment reprocher à un père d'avoir craqué sous le poids de sa peine? Comment l'arracher à sa famille qui avait déjà tant souffert et retrouvait grâce à lui un semblant de joie de vivre? L'homme avait heureusement eu la présence d'esprit de ne rien avouer et de demander l'aide d'un avocat. Avec un peu de chance, il n'irait pas en prison. Enfin, le rôle de la police s'arrêtait là, affaire classée.

Depuis, Kate avait disparu, Castle était resté avec les gars pour les aider à ranger les éléments du dossier, conscient qu'il ne fallait pas trop la bousculer... Enfin pas trop souvent.

Elle s'était absentée depuis un bon moment déjà, quand il décida qu'il était temps de se mettre à sa recherche.

Après avoir fait le tour des locaux en vain, il décida de demander à Esposito s'il avait une idée de l'endroit où elle pouvait être.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour elle, Castle, avait répondu le latino, c'est une grande fille.

\- Mais c'est normal qu'elle disparaisse comme ça pendant des heures? Demanda l'écrivain. Elle ne devrait pas être au travail?

\- Cette fille a le plus grand nombre d'heures sup' à son compteur de tout le poste et toute sa paperasse est à jour, alors, oui, elle peut bien faire une grande pause de temps en temps.

\- Mais s'il y avait une affaire...

\- On l'appellerait sur son portable, elle ne l'éteint jamais, expliqua le latino. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous.

\- Mhm… Fit Castle, qui n'avait pas du tout envie de rentrer chez lui sans savoir comment allait Beckett.

Un éclair déchira le ciel à travers la fenêtre. Par ce temps, elle ne devait pas être dehors et comme il avait déjà cherché dans tout le poste, il supposa qu'elle était rentrée chez elle. Castle s'apprêtait à quitter le poste le cœur lourd de ne pas avoir pu la retrouver, quand une voix derrière lui l'interpela.

\- Vous devriez aller voir sur le toit.

Il se retourna et découvrit une jeune flic en uniforme.

\- Quand elle veut être seule, c'est là-bas qu'elle se rend.

\- Par ce temps ?!

\- Surtout par ce temps, elle adore la pluie!

\- Merci... Euh?...

\- Hastings! Annonça la fliquette en souriant.

\- Merci Hastings!

Il se rendit sur le toit de l'immeuble et y trouva Beckett. La terrasse était arrosée par une pluie torrentielle. La fine silhouette de Kate se tenait là, immobile. Elle adorait ça. Ignorant le froid qui l'envahissait, elle recevait avec plaisir les trombes d'eau qui s'abattaient sur elle, comme une douche salvatrice. Rien ne pouvait la perturber, pas même les quelques éclairs qui zébraient le ciel par intermittence. Elle ouvrit les bras et pencha la tête en arrière, laissant la pluie inonder son visage.

Castle l'observa un instant, imaginant les tourments dans lesquels elle devait se trouver. Le décès d'un proche, son père apparemment, une enquête bâclée et un assassin dans la nature...

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elle sente sa présence derrière elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin non plus d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qui était là. Une seule personne était assez inconsciente et sans-gêne pour se permettre de venir l'espionner dans un de ses moments de solitude.

Elle aurait démonté n'importe qui se serait trouvé là à espionner son intimité, mais pas lui... Étrangement, la présence de Castle ne la dérangeait pas.

\- Tu vas attraper la mort si tu restes ici! Se décida-t-il à crier afin qu'elle puisse l'entendre sous ce déluge.

Le tonnerre gronda de nouveau. Elle l'ignora, gardant les yeux fermés. Il enleva sa veste pour s'abriter dessous et s'approcha d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu moins forte.

\- Je réfléchis, répondit-elle naturellement tandis qu'un nouvel éclair zébrait le ciel.

\- Tu réfléchis? Et à quoi ? À la manière la plus rapide d'attraper une pneumonie? Demanda-t-il, un air d'incompréhension totale peint sur son visage.

\- À Rien, avoua-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

\- … ? Tu réfléchis à rien ? Répéta-t-il, ça t'arrive? J'ai du mal à y croire.

\- Oh tant de mystères chez Beckett, arriverez-vous seulement à en percer la moitié? rit-elle.

Ils étaient trempés jusqu'aux os et pourtant, il n'aurait pas voulu être ailleurs. Elle était magnifique, les cheveux plaqués contre son crâne, l'eau ruisselant le long de son menton, avant de disparaître dans sa chemise. Il aurait voulu être une de ces gouttes d'eau, qui glissaient de son front, descendait sur son nez et terminaient leur chemin sur ses lèvres.

\- Embrasse-moi, lâcha-t-elle soudain.

\- Quoi?!

\- Tu as très bien entendu!

\- Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir...

\- Qui ? Personne ne vient jamais ici, surtout par ce temps!

Une série de coups de tonnerre explosa, comme pour lui donner raison.

\- Personne? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Personne, confirma-t-elle, en s'approchant à son tour. Qui pourrait être assez fou pour venir sous ce déluge?

\- Personne, admit-il.

Il s'approcha d'elle, glissant une main dans la cambrure de ses reins, il la sentit frissonner. Elle leva son regard vers lui, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, offerte. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il se passait. Où était passée la Kate Beckett prête à lui arracher la tête dès qu'il la taquinait? Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû céder à sa supplique, peut-être aurait-il dû résister et ne pas profiter de ce moment de faiblesse... Mais il était faible lui aussi.

Il se pencha doucement et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Ce fut un baiser humide, lent, doux, d'abord, chacun savourant ce moment de tendresse, puis la passion vint les prendre, tandis que leurs langues se mêlaient et dansaient avec passion. Kate passa une main sur la nuque de Castle et son autre main se perdit dans ses cheveux. Il la serra encore plus contre lui, ne voulant pas rompre ce moment de béatitude. Plus rien autour d'eux n'existait, le temps s'était arrêté et les saisons se mélangeaient. Quoiqu'elle en dise, Beckett ne le détestait pas. Il y avait de la passion, du désir et même de l'amour dans ce baiser.

Kate y mit fin, bien malgré elle, elle se détacha doucement de lui, sans pour autant le lâcher.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

Un sourire vint éclairer son visage, puis elle s'éloigna. Il la regarda partir, puis lâcha le souffle qu'il retenait depuis un moment lorsqu'elle disparut de son champ de vision.

Il y eut un éclair, puis le tonnerre et quelque chose qui ressemblait à une petite séance de claquettes.

Il avait trouvé de quoi se sécher sommairement et décida de prendre un café pour se réchauffer avant de rentrer chez lui. Il entra dans la salle de pause. Elle était là, une tasse brûlante entre les mains, le regard perdu dans le vague. Elle avait troqué ses vêtements trempés contre une tenue de sport aux couleurs du NYPD, au moins elle avait eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas garder ses vêtements trempés.

\- Ça va? Demanda-t-il en approchant d'elle.

\- Oui. C'est... Cette affaire m'a un peu secouée, c'est tout, sourit-elle en levant son regard vers lui. Vous devriez changer de vêtements...

\- Je ne suis qu'un écrivain, je n'ai pas de tenue de rechange ici.

\- Venez.

Elle l'entraîna dans une petite pièce attenante à la salle de sport, fouilla dans quelques placard et lui tendit une tenue similaire à la sienne.

\- Ça devrait vous aller.

\- Merci.

\- Les douches des hommes sont par-là, indiqua-t-elle en pointant la direction de la main. Ça vous fera du bien.

Il lui aurait bien proposé de l'y accompagner, mais il ne voulait pas ruiner ce moment de paix avec une provocation de trop, aussi se contenta-t-il de la remercier d'un hochement de tête. Bien que l'eau brûlante le réchauffât agréablement, il ne s'attarda pas sous la douche, avec un peu de chance, elle ne serait pas partie quand il aurait fini. Il se dépêcha de se sécher et de se rhabiller et se précipita vers les bureaux. Il se trouva un peu bête de s'être autant pressé, quand il la découvrit tranquillement assise à son bureau, le regard posé sur un objet qu'elle tenait dans la main.

\- Je te paye un verre? Proposa-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

\- Vous ne devez pas rentrer auprès de votre fille?

\- J'ai l'impression qu'une autre personne a besoin d'un peu de compagnie. Allez, viens.

\- Je peux très bien rester seule, je suis une grande fille, Castle.

\- Ça je le sais bien!

Elle le regarda un instant, puis accepta finalement son invitation, quoiqu'elle en dise, cette affaire avait fait ressurgir des souvenirs douloureux et elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver seule à ruminer son chagrin. Il l'emmena de nouveau au Old Haunt, il avait une tendresse particulière pour ce bar et elle devait reconnaître qu'il était vraiment très cool.

Elle s'installa à une table, pendant qu'il allait chercher des boissons. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et déposa un mojito devant elle, la tirant de ses pensées.

\- Merci Castle.

\- Je t'en prie. Difficile enquête, n'est-ce pas?

\- Aucune affaire n'est facile, mais parfois c'est plus difficile à vivre, soupira Kate en touillant machinalement son mojito.

\- Oui. J'ai remarqué que celle d'aujourd'hui te tenait particulièrement à cœur.

\- Merci... D'avoir accepté de m'aider à découvrir la vérité... Précisa-t-elle après quelques secondes de réflexion. J'en avais besoin.

\- Parce que toi-même tu n'as pas obtenu tes réponses, quand tu as été confrontée à ce genre de drame?

\- Pardon?

\- À la mort de ton père...

\- Quoi?

\- Tu portes sa montre...

\- Oh... Non... Mon père n'est pas mort, répondit-elle la gorge serrée.

\- ...

Quelques minutes s'égrenèrent en silence avant qu'elle ne trouve le courage de se confier.

\- Il s'agissait de ma mère. Pas de mon père... Avoua-t-elle enfin les larmes aux yeux.

Il prit une position d'écoute attentive, sans dire un mot, lui signifiant par ce simple geste, qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

\- Ce soir-là, j'avais prévu de dîner avec mes parents, expliqua-t-elle la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Ma mère devait nous retrouver plus tard au restaurant, mais elle n'est jamais venue. Au bout de deux heures, on est rentrés chez nous, et on a trouvé un flic qui nous attendait...Le lieutenant Raglan...Il l'avait retrouvée, on a appris qu'elle avait été poignardée.

\- Un crime crapuleux ? Demanda-t-il intrigué.

\- Non. Elle avait son sac à main, ses bijoux et tout son argent. Ce n'était pas non plus une agression sexuelle. Ils ont mis ça sur le compte de la violence des gangs. Elle ne se serait pas trouvée au bon endroit, expliqua-t-elle émue aux larmes. Comme dans le cas de Mélanie, les enquêteurs avaient leur propre version de l'affaire. Alors, ils l'ont emballé dans un joli paquet et le tueur court toujours.

\- Pourquoi portes-tu la montre ? Demanda Castle en désignant son poignet.

\- Mon père a été détruit… Il est sobre aujourd'hui, ça fait cinq ans! Alors ça, dit-elle en montrant la montre de son père, c'est pour la vie que j'ai contribué à sauver.

\- ...

\- Et ça, ajouta-t-elle en montrant la bague qui était accrochée à son cou, c'est pour la vie qu'on m'a volée... Voilà, soupira-t-elle en forçant son sourire, toute cette histoire va donner un peu plus d'épaisseur à votre Nikki Hard.

\- Faut voir. Flic le jour, et call girl la nuit, c'était pas une mauvaise idée. Mais, c'est vrai qu'un lourd passé ça peut plaire aussi.

\- N'allez surtout pas désorienter vos lecteurs à cause de moi, Castle, sourit-elle.

Ils restèrent un petit moment à siroter leurs boissons, comme deux vieux amis.

\- Tu veux aller faire un tour?

\- Votre fille va s'inquiéter...

\- Je vais lui envoyer un texto. Je n'aime pas te laisser seule avec le blues.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, dit-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Je sais, sourit-il. J'en ai envie!

\- Merci.

\- Aucun problème! J'ai un DCAD.

\- Un quoi?

\- Diplôme de Compagnon Anti Déprime!

Il sortit son portefeuille et paya l'addition.

\- Allez! Sortons d'ici!

Ils quittèrent le pub et se promenèrent un moment avant d'arriver dans Central Parc. La pluie avait cessé, mais le sol était toujours détrempé et l'endroit était plutôt désert. Ils traversèrent la pelouse en parlant distraitement de choses et d'autres.

Kate aurait aimé pouvoir lui parler du vide, qu'elle ressentait, de sa solitude...Mais elle ne s'en sentait pas capable. Elle n'en parlait à personne, pas même à Lanie, qui lisait pourtant en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

Ils s'installèrent sur une balançoire, elle se balança un peu, sans dire un mot.

\- Alors? Tu te sens un peu mieux? Commença-t-il.

\- Oui ! Ça va mieux. Merci Castle, sourit-elle.

\- Bien!

Ils restèrent un moment-là, silencieux, puis vaincus par le froid, ils décidèrent de rentrer.

Elle appela un taxi et lui proposa de le déposer en chemin. Il voulut payer la course, mais elle refusa.

\- Ta liberté! J'oubliais! Sourit-il.

\- Bonne nuit Castle.

\- Bonne nuit Beckett, dit-il en lui piquant un baiser sur les lèvres.

Elle le dévisagea un instant, il s'amusa encore des différentes expressions qui se succédaient sur son visage et soudain fut surpris de la voir plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. S'en suivit un baiser passionné, fougueux, urgent, désespéré, triste.

Ce fut le raclement de gorge du chauffeur qui les ramena sur terre. Elle lui tendit quelques billets et se laissa entraîner hors du taxi par la main de Castle.

Il la guidait jusque chez lui, elle eut un mouvement d'hésitation devant sa porte.

\- Ta mère et ta fille?

\- Mère est partie il y a deux jours, en charmante compagnie en me disant qu'elle ne rentrerait pas avant demain. Quant à Alexis, elle a ses cours demain, elle doit dormir à poings fermés à cette heure-ci.

\- ...

\- Elle est un million de fois plus raisonnable que moi, à ce niveau-là. C'est à se demander si elle a vraiment hérité de mes gènes! Ajouta-t-il devant la mine sceptique de Beckett.

Elle resta un instant bouche bée devant le loft de Castle, incapable de s'habituer à la taille impressionnante du loft de l'écrivain dans lequel elle était pourtant déjà venue la veille.

\- Je sais, c'est pas mal, hein ? Sourit Castle en bombant le torse.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- J'ai l'impression de pénétrer dans le repaire de Batman.

\- Fan de Batman, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu as la même histoire. C'est à cause de la perte d'un être cher que tu luttes contre le mal.

\- Oui, sauf que le justicier multimillionnaire, c'est vous, pas moi!

Il rit et l'attira contre lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Ce fut encore elle qui fit le premier pas, rapprochant leurs lèvres, mêlant leurs souffles, frissonnant à la perspective de ce qui allait se passer inéluctablement.

Elle l'embrassa avec fougue, il lui rendit son baiser avec autant d'enthousiasme. Leurs mains partant à la rencontre du corps de l'autre, fiévreusement. Leur étreinte était sauvage, passionnée, insatiable. Ils avaient besoin de sentir, de toucher, ils voulaient toujours plus. Cheveux, cou, dos, hanches, poitrine, ventre, cuisses. Il prit ses fesses dans ses mains, elle donna une légère impulsion et entoura sa taille de ses jambes de déesse.

Il la plaqua contre le mur et ses lèvres chaudes s'emparèrent de sa bouche à nouveau. Elle pouvait sentir son désir contre son bassin et ne se gênait pas pour l'attiser en se frottant un peu plus contre lui. Il délaissa sa bouche et déposa quelques baisers sur la joue, sa mâchoire et finalement cet endroit si sensible au creux de son cou.

\- Tu es si belle, j'ai tellement envie de toi, murmura-t-il contre son oreille.

Ses mots provoquèrent une sorte de transe, chez elle, elle sentait son désir la brûler. Il embrassait son cou à l'endroit le plus doux, là où ça la faisait fondre. Il la mordilla un peu, avant de relever la tête, pour la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu sens la cerise, constata-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle le regarda à son tour, ne comprenant pas vraiment sa réaction. Sa bouche ouverte par l'étonnement était irrésistible, il fondit sur elle.

\- J'adore la cerise, précisa-t-il alors qu'il lui mordillait la lèvre inférieure, attisant le feu en elle, provoquant des gémissements tous plus doux les uns que les autres.

D'un geste habile, il la débarrassa de son soutien-gorge, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Elle haleta lorsqu'il prit un de ses seins dans sa main, tandis que sa jumelle se frayait un chemin dans son pantalon, pour atteindre ses si jolies fesses.

\- Castle... Gémit-elle, le désir lui faisant tourner la tête.

\- Un peu de patience, lieutenant, sussura-t-il en la posant délicatement sur le sol pour la débarrasser de ses vêtements devenus trop gênants.

Il s'accroupit et fit descendre son pantalon le long de ses jambes interminables et sourit en découvrant un petit lapin sur le devant de sa culotte. Elle rougit instantanément tandis qu'il le caressait du bout du pouce.

\- Au revoir Bunny, rit-il en faisant glisser le sous-vêtement qui alla rejoindre le reste des vêtements de la détective.

Il embrassait l'intérieur de ses cuisses, remontant vers son intimité avec une lenteur toute calculée, il la pouvait sentir trembler d'impatience. Elle agrippa ses cheveux, il sentit ses doigts se crisper d'impatience sur son cuir chevelu. Elle se cambra lorsqu'il introduit un doigt en elle, les sensations de plaisir qu'il provoquait en elle lui firent rater quelques respirations. Il la fit gémir de nouveau lorsqu'un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier, ne tardant pas à provoquer un orgasme qui la laissa pantelante.

Il se releva, parsemant son ventre, sa poitrine et son cou de baisers brûlants.

Elle s'accrocha à son cou et le débarrassa de son pantalon d'un habile mouvement des jambes digne d'une contorsionniste. Il en était encore à se demander comment elle avait réalisé un tel prodige, quand, impatiente, elle vint s'empaler sur son sexe fièrement dressé.

Elle l'embrassa langoureusement pour le sortir de ses pensées, il répondit à son baiser et lui donna l'orgasme le plus intense de toute sa vie.

Elle reprenait doucement ses esprits les bras serrés autour de ses épaules, le nez enfoui dans son cou. Il replaça délicatement ses mains sous ses fesses et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

Elle aimait cette sensation de bien-être qu'il lui procurait. À son contact, elle se sentait renaître, bien sûr jamais elle ne le lui avouerait. Il était dangereux, bien trop dangereux, mais comme les papillons de nuit ne peuvent s'empêcher de s'approcher de la lumière, elle se sentait irrémédiablement attirée par lui, au risque de s'y brûler les ailes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre six.  
**  
Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, Rick était seul. Aucune trace ne révélait le passage de Beckett. Il aurait très bien pu avoir rêvé cette nuit. Il revêtit rapidement quelques vêtements et se précipita dans le salon. Personne. Elle avait filé. Il soupira déçu, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être difficile à cerner !

\- Bonjour! Fit la voix de Martha qui venait de pénétrer dans le loft.  
Il se retourna encore un peu déboussolé.  
\- Bonjour mère.  
\- Bonjour grand-mère! Fit Alexis en descendant les escaliers. Alors? Comment s'est passé ton séjour en charmante compagnie?  
\- Merveilleusement amusant! Fit l'actrice en embrassant sa petite fille.  
\- Tu as pris ton petit déjeuner?  
\- Pas encore, prenons-le ensemble ! Que veux-tu Richard? Du café? Du thé?  
\- Hein? Demanda Castle perdu dans ses pensées.  
\- Café ou thé? Répéta Alexis.  
\- Oh! Euh... Café...  
\- Tu t'es bien levé de bonne heure! Constata Martha. Tu as été appelé pour une nouvelle affaire?  
\- ... Pardon? Fit Castle une nouvelle fois distrait.  
\- Ça ne te va pas de te lever avant huit heures! Tu es encore tout endormi! Sourit Martha.  
\- Euh...  
\- Bois ça! Ça devrait te réveiller, dit Alexis en lui tendant une tasse de café.  
\- Merci chérie.  
\- Tu vas encore aller au poste aujourd'hui? Demanda sa fille.  
\- Oui... J'irai après le déjeuner, sans doute. Je pense écrire un peu ce matin.  
\- Tu devrais terminer de te réveiller avant ça, sourit la jeune fille, tu risques d'écrire n'importe quoi, comme la fois où tu avais affublé Derreck Storm de patins à réacteurs.  
\- Ils étaient super cool ces patins! Protesta Castle.  
\- Et totalement improbables, ajouta Alexis, on se serait crus dans un épisode de l'inspecteur Gadget! Heureusement que j'avais relu ta prose avant que tu ne l'envoies à ton éditeur!  
\- Ouais... T'as raison, je vais prendre un café très serré. Un double!

Lorsqu'il arriva au poste en début d'après-midi, Castle ne savait pas trop sur quel pied danser. Elle avait filé sans un mot après leur nuit qui avait été encore une fois magique... Comment allait-elle l'accueillir aujourd'hui? Tendrement? Ou lui arracherait-elle les yeux pour avoir profité d'un de ses moments de faiblesse? Décidément, sa théorie s'avérait exacte : coucher avec une personne avec qui on travaille rendait les choses bizarres à chaque fois !  
Il fut étonné de ne pas trouver Beckett à son bureau et d'être accueilli par Ryan et Esposito.  
\- Salut Castle! La nuit fut agitée? Ricana l'irlandais.  
\- C'était qui? Quelqu'un qu'on connait? Un top model ou une actrice? Renchérit le latino.  
\- Je suis un gentleman les gars, aussi par respect du souhait de la dame, je tairais son nom, répondit l'écrivain.  
\- Oh allez Castle, ayez pitié de nous autres pauvres flics, qui ne connaîtrons jamais le grand frisson de la vie des people.  
\- Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que c'était extraordinaire! Sourit Castle. Au fait, où est Beckett?  
\- En salle de sport, contrairement à vous, sa soirée a dû être calme, vu qu'elle était au boulot à tout juste sept heures du matin! Répondit l'irlandais.  
\- T'as un problème avec les gens qui se lèvent tôt Ryan? Fit la voix de Beckett derrière eux.  
Les trois hommes se retournèrent et se retrouvèrent face à elle. Elle était toute en sueur et diablement sexy avec sa serviette éponge autour du cou.  
\- Lieutenant Beckett! Ravi de vous voir, chantonna Castle.  
\- Salut Castle, fit-elle d'un ton sec en le fusillant du regard. Alors les gars, vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que de cancaner avec votre copine?  
\- Bah...euh... En fait...non, bredouilla Ryan.  
\- Sur ton bureau, il y a une pile de paperasse qui n'attend que vous! Termina Beckett avec un petit sourire en coin.  
Ils obtempérèrent en soupirant sous le regard amusé de Beckett, ce qui rassura légèrement Castle sur l'humeur du lieutenant.  
\- Je ne t'ai pas entendue partir ce matin, chuchota Castle lorsqu'ils furent seuls.  
\- Je suis partie très tôt. Je ne voulais pas risquer de croiser ta mère ou ta fille.  
\- Oui, ça valait mieux, sourit-il incapable de cerner Beckett.

D'ordinaire, les femmes étaient ravies d'afficher leur relation avec lui et il avait d'ailleurs du mal à faire en sorte qu'elles gardent les pieds sur terre, mais là, il devait reconnaître que Kate Beckett l'étonnait encore beaucoup.  
\- Donc ça va? Demanda-t-il incertain.  
\- Oui! Ça va! Ça va même très bien! Affirma-t-elle, avant de se diriger vers la salle de repos.  
Il la suivit, convaincu du contraire.  
\- Pourquoi me mens-tu ? Demanda-t-il en venant à son secours alors qu'elle se débattait avec la machine à café.  
\- Je ne mens pas, répondit-elle légèrement déconcertée.  
\- Si, tu mens. Tu ne vas pas bien, Beckett. Je le vois!  
\- Ah oui? Et qui es-tu pour dire ça, Castle ? S'énerva-t-elle légèrement. Je vais bien et je pense que je le sais mieux que toi!  
Elle mentait, elle en était consciente, mais l'idée qu'il puisse lire à livre ouvert en elle, l'affolait.  
\- Alors pourquoi venir aussi tôt au poste pour faire de la paperasse? Pourquoi passer ta pause déjeuner à t'épuiser contre un sac de sable?  
\- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse? Tu ne me connais pas! Claqua-t-elle.  
\- Bien sûr que ça m'intéresse! Je ne suis pas insensible! S'offusqua Castle.  
\- D'accord! Tu as raison. Soupira-t-elle. Je ne vais pas bien. Cette affaire a fait ressurgir des choses douloureuses... Mais ça va passer. Ça passe toujours.

Il lui tendit un café, il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, la réconforter, mais ils étaient au poste et il ne doutait pas qu'elle lui arracherait les yeux s'il osait le faire.

\- Tu pourrais me parler... Murmura-t-il.

\- Pour que tu obtiennes encore plus d'infos à utiliser pour ton bouquin? Non merci! Répondit-elle sarcastique... Mais merci quand même.

Il sourit. Il avait décidément bien fait de choisir de lui dédier un bouquin, elle était digne d'être une héroïne de roman! Forte, têtue, sensible, charismatique, diablement sexy et un tantinet garce.  
À la fin de la journée, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire au revoir, elle le surprit une nouvelle fois.

\- Je vais prendre des plats à emporter et les déguster toute seule devant ma télé. Ça te dit?

Il sourit. Elle voulait sans doute lui parler, elle faisait le premier pas, comment aurait-il pu refuser? Il accepta sans se faire prier et la suivit chez elle.  
Seulement, elle ne voulait pas parler. Elle déposa ses sacs dans la cuisine, puis revint vers lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

\- On ne parle pas ? Demanda-t-il entre deux baisers.  
\- Non.  
\- Ah bon ? Pourtant j'aurais cru …

\- Castle, tais-toi ! Répondit-elle d'un ton sans appel.  
Elle l'embrassa de nouveau, glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux avec empressement. Il se laissa aisément entraîner dans le brasier qu'elle déclenchait. Elle l'attira dans sa chambre, il la fit tomber sur le lit. Elle roula et d'un mouvement habile se retrouva à califourchon sur lui. Il caressait son corps, tandis qu'elle partait de nouveau à l'assaut de sa bouche. Elle lui retira sa chemise, embrassant son cou puis descendant sur son torse. Il glissa ses mains sous son chemisier, avant de le déboutonner et de l'en débarrasser. Très vite, ils se retrouvèrent nus, il dévorait son corps de baisers, la faisant gémir sous ses caresses lorsque ses mains se perdirent dans des régions plus intimes.  
Comme les autres fois, ils parvinrent à l'extase en une parfaite synchronisation.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un peu plus tard, confortablement installés dans le canapé dans des tenues très légères, ils savouraient les plats qu'ils avaient achetés en chemin. Ils discutaient agréablement et légèrement. Elle ne parlait toujours pas de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, mais comme c'était elle qui en avait été l'instigatrice et qu'elle ne promettait pas que ça ne se reproduirait plus, il aimait à penser qu'il y avait là du progrès.

\- Je peux te poser une question? Demanda-t-il soudain.

\- Tu peux même recommencer, répondit-elle malicieuse.

\- Tu promets que tu répondras ?

\- Oui.

\- En disant la vérité?

\- Je m'y efforcerai.

\- Pourquoi tu veux que personne ne sache ?

Elle soupira, joua un instant avec sa fourchette dans la boîte de son repas, puis se lança:

\- La police de New York n'aime pas les histoires de coucheries entre collègues... Elle a une politique très stricte à ce sujet.

\- Oui, mais techniquement, je ne suis pas payé, donc je ne suis pas ton collègue! Contra-t-il aussitôt.

\- C'est vrai, dit-elle en inspirant.

\- Alors? On pourrait ne plus se cacher, non? Pour le poste, rassure-toi, je saurai me tenir!

\- Je ... Je ne sais pas, fit-elle en prenant une nouvelle grande respiration. On est bien comme ça, non?

\- Alors c'est non, c'est ça ? Tu es en pleine crise et tu te sers de moi pour apaiser tes tourments ! Conclut-il en se levant visiblement désappointé.

\- Castle! ... Je suis désolée! Dit-elle en se levant à son tour.

\- Pas autant que moi! Répondit-il amer. Je me demande ce que j'espérais en venant ici.

Il récupéra ses vêtements et quitta l'appartement de la détective, qui soupira en entendant la porte claquer.  
Mécaniquement elle ramassa les restes du repas, nettoya les verres et les couverts, ramassa ses vêtements, refit son lit et prit sa douche. Lorsqu'elle n'eut plus rien à faire, elle suffoqua. Elle se précipita à la fenêtre, qu'elle ouvrit en grand à la recherche d'oxygène. L'air froid de la nuit fit son œuvre, sa respiration se calma un peu, mais les larmes ne tardèrent pas à arriver.  
" Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Aide-moi maman..." Murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête, vaincue.

Castle erra un long moment dans les rues de la grosse pomme, avant de rentrer chez lui. Beckett était en train de le rendre fou. Comment pouvait-elle être si merveilleuse dans l'intimité de leurs ébats et si distante le reste du temps? Elle le faisait osciller entre l'envie de passer tout son temps avec elle et celle de la fuir comme la peste. Cette femme était dangereuse... Plus dangereuse que toutes ses ex réunies! Il fallait qu'il prenne de la distance, émotionnellement tout du moins!

Il finit cependant par se calmer et par rentrer chez lui. Il pensait retrouver sa fille adorée et passer un bon moment avec elle, ou encore sa mère et ses excentricités, ce qui lui changerait les idées. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il ne s'attendait pas à y trouver son ex-femme de retour de Los Angeles.

\- Bonsoir Chaton! Dit-elle mielleuse en le voyant passer la porte.

\- Meredith?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?! Bafouilla-t-il.

\- J'avais envie de passer du temps avec Alexis, mais elle est sortie, elle fait une soirée pyjama avec des amies. Alors je me suis dit qu'on pourrait passer une soirée ensemble, en souvenir du bon vieux temps, sourit-elle.

\- Le bon vieux temps, hein? Répéta Castle.

\- Tu me fais entrer? Je meurs de faim!

\- Meredith, tu aurais pu aller à l'hô...

\- Oui je sais, le coupa-t-elle en se jetant à son cou, mais en m'installant chez toi, je me suis dit que je serai certaine de passer un maximum de temps avec Alexis!

\- Quelle logique implacable...soupira-t-il, étant donné qu'elle dort chez son amie.

\- Allez chaton, on va parler du bon vieux temps, ça sera amusant.

Il la regarda un instant puis décida qu'ainsi au moins, il ne ruminerait pas ses soucis.

\- Entre, je m'occupe de tes valises.

\- Toujours serviable, tu es adorable! Merci chaton.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre sept.**

Castle préparait le petit déjeuner, quand Meredith revint de la chambre d'amis dans une tenue très, très légère.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend? Demanda Castle en se reculant tandis qu'elle se collait à lui.

\- De quoi tu parles?

\- De ta tenue voyons! Tu es en culotte!

\- Tu ne t'en plains pas d'habitude...

\- Ah oui? Bah aujourd'hui, je préfèrerais que tu portes un pantalon! Bafouilla-t-il alors qu'elle se collait contre lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? D'habitude tu n'es pas contre une petite séance de de corps à corps avec moi, dit-elle en faisant glisser sa main du haut de sa poitrine vers son ventre. Tu es souffrant? Hier soir déjà, tu as filé te coucher sans même prendre de dessert...

\- Rien! Je n'avais pas très...faim, répondit-il précipitamment en retirant la main de son ex-femme de son bas-ventre.

\- Tu es avec quelqu'un?

\- Non! Euh... Pas vraiment!... Euh...

\- Tu n'es pas très clair!

\- C'est compliqué, soupira-t-il.

\- Je n'aime pas les histoires compliquées, tu ne les aimes pas non plus d'habitude! Remarqua-t-elle en s'emparant de ses lèvres.

\- Tu as raison... Je n'aime pas ça... d'habitude... Dit-il entre ses baisers. AHHH! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

\- Quelque chose que tu aimes, sourit-elle. Tu te rappelles Paris? Et Hawaii? Le yankee stadium!

\- Et les montagnes rocheuses!... Ouhhhh... Me...Mere...Meredith... Arrête-ça!

\- Mykonos et Coney Island... et ensuite Staten Island, susurrait-elle en défaisant un à un les boutons de sa chemise.

\- Et les montgolfières... Déglutit-il difficilement en essayant de garder sa chemise.

\- Sans oublier le concours canin, c'était vraiment… continua-t-elle en ignorant ses gestes défensifs.

\- Et la ... nuit où on a conçu Alexis, termina-t-il en tombant à la renverse sur la table du salon.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a pu s'éclater tous les deux, rit-elle en se jetant à nouveau sur lui.

\- Ça c'est sûr!... Mais...

Il avait réussi à lui attraper les mains et à l'éloigner un peu de lui.

\- C'est à se demander pourquoi on a divorcé, dit-elle en ignorant le fait qu'il venait pour la première fois, depuis qu'elle le connaissait, de la repousser.

\- T'as raison c'est vrai. Si je me souviens bien, tu m'as trompé avec ton réalisateur, t'as quitté la ville pour Malibu et c'est toi qui a demandé le divorce. On aurait pu surmonter tout ça.

-Justement! Je reviens en ville ! Annonça-t-elle triomphale.

-Tu veux dire à New-York ? Fit-il en déglutissant encore une fois difficilement.

\- Oui, ça me manque. Alexis me manque beaucoup et toi aussi tu me manques ! Minauda-t-elle.

\- Ah bon, mais euh, t'as pensé à ta carrière ?

\- Oh tu sais Los Angeles, c'est plus ce que c'était. Et à Hollywood n'y a plus de rôle intéressant pour une actrice de ma trempe. J'ai besoin de changement. Oui, pourquoi pas Broadway, le théâtre, y a que ça de vrai.

\- Une minute, temps mort, pause. D'accord, une seconde. Meredith est-ce que t'es vraiment sûre d'y avoir bien réfléchi ?

\- Oh oui, évidemment. Toi, moi et Alexis, tous les trois dans la même ville. Ce sera comme à la grande époque.

\- Euh oui, d'accord… Répondit Castle l'air ennuyé.

L'appel d'Esposito pour une nouvelle affaire lui avait permis d'échapper à son ex-femme, mais maintenant qu'il était dans le taxi qui l'amenait sur le lieu du crime, il se demandait si celui-ci ne le conduisait pas à l'échafaud.

Il se demandait encore comment il allait pouvoir aborder Beckett après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Il avait été tellement en colère contre elle, qu'il l'avait quittée sans même écouter ses excuses. Il reconnut sa silhouette de loin, elle était déambulait sur la scène de crime, extrêmement concentrée, mémorisant chaque détail.

Il repensait aux événements de la matinée, debout devant la victime, écoutant très distraitement ce que Beckett et les gars disaient.

\- La victime est un afro-américain d'une vingtaine d'année présentant de multiples blessures à l'arme blanche, ainsi que des contusions sur les bras et le torse. Le corps a été découvert par un sans-abri, expliqua Esposito.

\- Cet homme a été battu. Peut-être même torturé, ajouta Beckett.

Elle était fatiguée, la nuit avait été courte et tourmentée pour elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'écrivain, il avait l'air à des milliers de kilomètres de là. Elle s'en voulut d'être la cause de son air si tourmenté et se promit de s'excuser à la première occasion.

\- Ca ressemble à un meurtre rituel, remarqua Ryan.

Elle hocha la tête et profita de l'occasion pour sortir l'écrivain de sa rêverie.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Demanda Beckett. Castle ?!

\- Hm ?

\- Ça va ?

\- Mon ex-femme, revient en ville, elle veut reprendre la vie commune. Elle s'est littéralement jetée sur moi, ce matin, avoua-t-il en éveillant l'intérêt de Ryan et Esposito, tandis que Beckett se figeait.

\- Ma première, ex-femme, Meredith, la mère d'Alexis, précisa-t-il. Vous savez ce que ça représente, pour moi ? Ça veut dire qu'elle va faire de ma vie un véritable enfer sur terre, ce sera le supplice de la brioche au beurre.

\- La brioche au beurre ? Répéta Ryan.

\- Oui, vous savez le plaisir coupable qu'on s'autorise une ou deux fois par an alors qu'on sait très bien que c'est pas bon pour nous. Mais une brioche au beurre tous les jours… grimaça l'écrivain.

\- Castle ! L'interrompit fermement Beckett excédée.

\- Quoi ?

\- On est sur une scène de crime devant un cadavre. Un peu de respect.

\- Là je pense qu'il n'entend plus rien, se défendit l'écrivain.

\- Dans ce cas n'oubliez pas pourquoi vous êtes ici, rétorqua sèchement Beckett.

\- Oui.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

En grande professionnelle, Beckett ne laissa rien paraître de son courroux pendant l'enquête, mais elle ne décolérait pas. Aussi, ce fut Lanie, qui, en parfaite meilleure amie, en fit les frais.

\- Tu vas enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe? Demanda-t-elle alors que Kate faisait de nouveau les cents pas devant elle.

\- Il veut se remettre avec son ex! Explosa la détective.

\- Qui? Castle?

\- Évidemment Castle! Qui d'autre?

\- Je croyais qu'il n'y avait rien entre vous! Dit la légiste sans cesser de remplir son dossier.

\- On a recouché ensemble... Deux fois, avoua Kate.

Le stylo de Lanie fit une grande embardée, ruinant son travail avec une énorme trace bleue. Pour la deuxième fois en peu de temps, Kate venait de clouer le bec de sa meilleure amie, fait rarissime ordinairement. La métisse la dévisageait bouche bée, se demandant ce qui arrivait à la jeune femme qu'elle pensait bien connaître.

\- Quoi?! S'étrangla-t-elle.

\- Tu as bien entendu!

\- Quand?

\- Hier soir.

\- Et il veut se remettre avec son ex?! Non mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez lui?

\- Il est parti fâché... Et puis techniquement... On n'est pas ensemble...

\- Explique-toi, parce que là, je n'y comprends plus rien!

Alors elle lui raconta tout, leur relation étrange, combien il l'agaçait, combien elle le désirait. Ses moments de faiblesse, le réconfort qu'il lui apportait et puis leur dernière conversation... La demande qu'il avait formulée et son incapacité à répondre à ses attentes... Et finalement, son départ... Il avait l'air tellement fâché.

\- Alors là, ma grande... Il va falloir que tu décides ce que tu veux vraiment!

\- Ce que je veux vraiment?

\- Exactement! Tu veux l'écrivain?

\- Je ne sais pas... Tu sais... Les gars comme Castle, ils débarquent et chamboulent tout sur leur passage... Vous vous sentez à nouveau en vie, mais en fin de compte, vous savez qu'ils vous quitteront. Pourquoi prendre le risque?

\- Parce qu'on ne commande pas ses sentiments ! répondit sagement Lanie. Et que ça vaut la peine d'essayer.

\- ...

\- Allez ma grande, ce n'est pas si grave que ça, tenta Lanie pour la rassurer.

\- Et s'il décidait de se remettre avec son ex? Objecta Beckett. Elle est chez lui en ce moment... Et puis, il était vraiment très en colère hier...

\- Alors il va falloir que tu te bouges, termina la légiste.

\- …

C'est donc dans une ambiance tendue qu'ils poursuivirent leur enquête. Beckett partagée entre sa colère et ses remords, Castle perdu entre le retour imprévu de son ex-femme et les réactions contradictoires de Beckett.

Meredith avait débarqué au poste, accompagnée d'Alexis, montrant à tous combien elle faisait partie de la vie de Rick.

Même si son intervention leur avait permis d'avancer dans leur enquête, cela avait agacé la détective au plus haut point. Et quand la rouquine avait fourré sa langue dans la bouche de l'écrivain pour lui dire au revoir, ce fut un petit éléphant en porcelaine qui ornait le bureau de Beckett, qui en fit les frais et vint s'écraser sur le sol dans un fracas sinistre.

Finalement, Castle, n'en pouvant plus de cette tension entre eux, brisa la glace lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans la voiture de Beckett.

\- À propos de Meredith...

\- Ça va Castle, vous n'avez pas à vous justifier!

\- Ah non? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Non. Nous ne sommes pas un couple, donc... Vous n'avez pas de compte à me rendre!

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi es-tu en pétard? Demanda-t-il d'un ton amer, blessé par cette remarque.

\- Je ne suis pas en pétard! Affirma-t-elle agacée.

\- Oh si! Tu es en pétard! Alors quoi? Qu'est ce qui te gènes? Tu l'as dit toi-même, nous ne sommes pas un couple.

\- À part traiter votre ex-femme de brioche au beurre?

\- Holà! là, crois-moi, si tu me trouves envahissant et incontrôlable, dis-toi qu'elle est mille fois pire !

\- Alors, vous allez vous remettre ensemble? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait détaché.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment mon mot à dire avec elle, mais je trouverai bien un moyen de la faire partir.

\- Vous avez pensé à Alexis? Et si sa maman lui manquait, ce serait peut-être une bonne idée si elle venait revivre à New-York !

\- Mais oui, c'est ça. Un jour, quand Alexis avait neuf ans, Meredith est passée la chercher pour l'emmener déjeuner.

\- Et alors ?

\- A Paris ! A Paris, et après elle fait comme s'il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Cette fille est complètement givrée !

\- Si elle est folle, pourquoi vous l'avez embrassée à pleine bouche ce matin ? J'ai bien cru que vous feriez ça sur place!

\- Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais avec les tarées comme elle, le sexe c'est tout simplement monumental, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Y a que ça qui vous intéresse, constata-t-elle froidement.

\- Si seulement tu savais... !

\- Bon! Alors amusez-vous bien, moi, j'ai du travail! À plus Chaton! Dit-elle en sortant de la voiture qu'elle venait de garer.

\- Ne crois pas que tu vas me semer comme ça! Je t'accompagne! Affirma-t-il en souriant.

Elle était jalouse! Cela signifiait que leur aventure ne la laissait pas de marbre, il y avait de l'espoir. Regonflé à bloc par cette perspective, il ouvrit la portière et la rejoignit en chantonnant.

\- Castle! Grogna-t-elle.

\- Tu es grincheuse quand tu n'as pas eu ton goûter! Tu veux que je t'offre un Donut? Taquina-t-il.

\- La ferme chaton!

L'enquête s'était bouclée sur une fusillade épique, qui s'était bien terminée grâce à Castle et sa débrouillardise. Baylor, le suspect, s'en sortirait et paierait pour ses crimes.

Beckett savourait le simple fait d'être en vie... Grâce à lui. Il était incontrôlable et excité comme un gamin, mais elle lui devait la vie. Elle le vit s'approcher d'elle, une coupe de champagne à la main.

\- Baylor va s'en sortir. Ça va Castle ? Demanda-t-elle, consciente que ce genre d'évènements au cours d'une enquête vous secouait même le plus endurci des flics.

\- Ma première fusillade ! Sourit-il.

\- Non, votre dernière fusillade ! Affirma-t-elle.

\- Ne soyez pas pessimiste, je trouve que je m'en suis plutôt bien sorti.

\- Ouais, vous m'avez peut-être sauvé la vie, accorda-t-elle.

\- Comment ça peut-être ? Y a pas l'ombre d'un doute, je vous l'ai sauvée et vous savez ce que ça veut dire ! Vous m'êtes redevable.

\- Vous voulez quoi en échange ?

\- Je peux vous demander tout ce que je veux ! Affirma-t-il en s'approchant d'elle, tel un prédateur s'approchant de sa proie à pas de velours, s'amusant de l'état dans lequel ça la mettait encore. Et vous savez ce que je veux, n'est-ce pas lieutenant ? Vous savez très bien ce que je veux ! Assez rigolé maintenant, il n'y a qu'une chose que je veux par-dessus tout.

Elle le regardait s'approcher intriguée par ce qu'il allait lui demander, impatiente même. Il pourrait l'embrasser ici, devant tout le monde, elle le laisserait faire... Bon, elle lui briserait sans doute les deux jambes quand son esprit reprendrait le dessus, mais là, c'était uniquement son corps, qui la dirigeait et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retrouver les sensations que seul l'écrivain savait faire naître en elle.

Il était tout proche désormais, son parfum à la cerise l'enivrait de nouveau.

\- Vous ne devez plus jamais m'appeler chaton ! Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avant de s'éloigner.

Elle sourit en levant les yeux au ciel et le rattrapa.

\- Castle!

\- Oui?

\- Ça vous dit... De venir prendre un verre chez moi?... Notre enquête est finie... Alors...

\- Je ne sais pas... Il ne vaut peut-être mieux pas... Soupira Castle, toujours ennuyé par leur dernière soirée en tête à tête.

\- Je comprends... Répondit-elle en baissant la tête.

Il alla rejoindre les autres policiers, la laissant seule avec ses remords. Elle n'insista pas, consciente de l'avoir blessé, se maudissant de ne pas être comme toutes ces femmes qui gravitaient autour de lui. Elle s'empressa de faire taire ses émotions et reprit son travail en grande professionnelle.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre huit.**

Attablé au comptoir du bar, Castle avait le regard perdu dans la contemplation du liquide ambré, que contenait son verre. Autour de lui, les habitués, des flics pour la plupart, les gars disputaient une partie de fléchettes à laquelle il n'avait pas voulu prendre part. Il repensait à l'invitation de Beckett et à son petit air triste lorsqu'il l'avait déclinée. Il avait voulu se protéger, pas la blesser, ou alors était-ce inconscient ? Il avait souffert alors il avait voulu qu'elle souffre aussi et maintenant il se sentait mal.

\- Hey Castle ça va? Demanda Esposito en s'asseyant près de lui.

\- Ouais...

\- Une dispute avec Beckett?

\- Non... Non pas vraiment...

\- Ne vous en faites pas! Fit Ryan qui arrivait à son tour. Cette fille est explosive, mais ça a un avantage, on sait toujours quand quelque chose cloche.

\- Ouais, on sait quand ça ne va pas, mais on ne sait pas forcément ce qui ne va pas, soupira Castle.

\- Hey! Commença Esposito en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'écrivain, Beckett est mon amie. Je sais qu'elle est compliquée, qu'elle n'est pas du genre causeur, mais elle est vraiment super. Alors un conseil, ne tentez rien, si vous n'êtes pas prêt à assumer!

\- Assumer quoi? S'étonna l'écrivain.

\- Tout! Répliqua Esposito d'un air mystérieux.

\- Absolument tout! Ajouta l'irlandais tout aussi mystérieux devant le regard inquiet de Castle.

Tout ? Tout quoi ? Bon, l'avantage, c'était qu'il l'avait déjà vue toute nue, donc le tout ne devait pas concerner une bizarrerie physique comme un troisième téton ou un truc dans le genre… C'était psychologique alors… Là, il devait reconnaître, qu'elle était plutôt compliquée, même très compliquée !

En arrivant au poste, en milieu d'après-midi le lendemain, Rick tomba sur les gars, qui lisaient des magazines.

\- Et bien! Je vois que vous croulez sous le boulot! Dit-il.

\- Pas d'affaire, donc on attend, répondit Ryan.

\- Vous n'avez pas des dossiers à remplir dans ces cas-là?

\- Normalement oui, mais une insomniaque a déjà tout fait, expliqua Esposito en désignant le bureau de Beckett, sur lequel trônait une immense pile de dossiers.

Castle se tourna vers l'endroit indiqué.

\- Le gardien ne l'a pas vue partir hier soir et ne l'a pas non plus vue arriver, ajouta Ryan. Elle a presque vidé le stock de café de la salle de repos!

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Demanda Esposito.

\- Rien, mentit Castle sans quitter le bureau de sa muse des yeux.

\- Rien ? Répéta le latino qui n'en croyait pas un mot. Ecoutez Castle, Beckett est mariée à son travail, c'est un fait, mais d'habitude elle rentre chez elle pour dormir, alors ne me dites pas qu'il ne s'est rien passé !

\- On a été pris dans une fusillade hier ! C'est normal que ça l'aie un peu chamboulée, répondit Castle.

\- Beckett a déjà connu des fusillades, contra Esposito.

\- Pas avec un civil, objecta l'écrivain.

\- Il a raison, reconnu Ryan.

Esposito le regarda un moment, semblant réfléchir à cette explication, qu'il dut trouver plausible, puisqu'il retourna tranquillement à la lecture de son magazine.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de repos, après avoir bu une énième tasse de café, Kate le trouva assis près de son bureau, jouant sur ton téléphone. Elle n'avait pas dormi et cette journée, plus qu'ennuyeuse avait achevé de l'épuiser, mais elle n'en laissait rien paraître, tout comme elle ne laisserait rien paraître de la peine qu'elle ressentait de le savoir fâché contre elle.

\- Salut Castle! Dit-elle en s'installant et en ouvrant l'un de ses dossiers.

\- Salut lieutenant Beckett, répondit-il, sans lever les yeux de son téléphone.

\- Vous savez que la paperasse fait partie intégrante du boulot de flic? Lança-t-elle pour engager la conversation.

\- Évidemment pourquoi?

\- Parce que bizarrement on ne vous voit pas beaucoup les jours de paperasse!

\- Bah... La paperasse, c'est un peu mon métier, rien de dépaysant ou d'amusant là-dedans, expliqua-t-il.

\- C'est pour ça que vous n'arrivez qu'à la fin de journée?

\- J'aime bien aller boire un verre avec les gars dans un de ces bars à flics, répondit-il avec un petit sourire satisfait.

\- Alors? Comment ça se passe avec votre ex-femme? Demanda-t-elle d'un air détaché alors que la façon dont il avait décliné son invitation la veille ne quittait pas son esprit.

\- Meredith est repartie pour Los Angeles. Elle a obtenu un rôle dans un film.

\- Oh! Je vois. Vous devez être soulagé, murmura-t-elle en se retenant de montrer combien cette nouvelle la réjouissait.

\- Si je suis soulagé? Évidemment que je suis soulagé! La brioche au beurre n'est vraiment pas ce qu'il me faut!

\- Ah? Et qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut? Demanda-t-elle intriguée.

\- Un plat beaucoup plus épicé...surprenant... À la fois sucré et salé...brûlant et glacé... Expliqua-t-il d'une voix envoûtante en se rapprochant d'elle.

Elle sourit pour la première fois de la journée. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et ne se quittèrent plus, comme si cette discussion silencieuse parlait plus que des mots.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il se passe entre ces deux-là? Demanda Esposito à Ryan en les observant de loin.

\- J'sais pas... Tu veux qu'on enquête? Proposa l'irlandais.

\- Ouais, on va les avoir à l'œil, sourit le latino en croquant dans son beignet à pleines dents.

\- Quand vous aurez fini de commérer, vous pourrez peut-être vous remettre au travail! Fit la voix du capitaine derrière eux.

Ils sursautèrent de concert et se tournèrent vers ce-dernier en bafouillant.

\- Chef... Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez!

\- Bien sûr que si! Allez remplir votre paperasse! Ordonna le capitaine.

\- C'est que Beckett a déjà tout mis à jour... On n'a plus rien à faire... Bredouilla Ryan.

\- Elle a bossé toute la nuit! Expliqua Esposito.

\- Alors fichez-la dehors, qu'elle aille se reposer! Et débarrassez-vous de Castle tant que vous y êtes, il a tendance à distraire tout le monde.

\- Bien chef! Firent les deux lieutenants.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que le capitaine m'ait fichue dehors! Pesta Beckett dans l'ascenseur.

\- Apparemment tu manques de sommeil, il ne veut pas que tu tombes malade, il s'inquiète de la santé de ses lieutenants, c'est un bon chef, répliqua Castle.

\- Je n'ai pas sommeil, grogna la détective.

\- Pas étonnant avec tout le café que tu as ingurgité!

Elle soupira bruyamment, incapable de pousser la mauvaise fois jusqu'à dire que ça n'était pas vrai.

\- Je te ramène chez toi, dit-il en la poussant gentiment, une main posée dans le creux de ses reins.

\- Ma voiture est sur le parking! Marmonna-t-elle alors qu'il l'entraînait sur le trottoir et hélait un taxi.

\- Tu n'es pas en état de conduire, tu la récupéreras demain.

\- Je suis tout à fait capable de rentrer en voiture! Contra-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

\- Si tu l'étais, je ne serai pas capable de t'entraîner dans ce taxi contre ton gré!

\- …

Les embouteillages, dus à l'heure de pointe, avaient considérablement allongé la durée du trajet. Pour passer le temps, Castle s'amusait à imaginer la vie des passants, tandis que Beckett s'amusait à contrer ses arguments avec sa logique implacable.

\- Arrête de ruiner mon histoire avec ta logique! Râla-t-il

\- Non, mais franchement, un super voleur recruté par les services secrets afin de voler les secrets enfouis dans le subconscient des gens pendant qu'ils rêvent? Qui pourrait avaler une histoire pareille?

\- Tous ceux qui ont cru à Chucky, la poupée tueuse ou encore à Christine, la voiture malveillante qui tue les personnes qui veulent la séparer de son propriétaire...

\- Ok, alors, dis-moi Stephen, cette vieille dame là-bas, qui est-elle? Demanda-t-elle en se penchant vers la fenêtre pour la montrer du doigt.

\- Euh... Fit-il un peu troublé par le fait que la poitrine de la jeune femme était désormais collée contre son bras.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et rougit en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle se rassît correctement, mais demeura tout de même très proche de lui. Il sourit et commença son récit.

\- Elle rentre chez elle après avoir fait son marché. Comme chaque jour, elle est passée par le parc et a jeté du vieux pain aux pigeons et comme chaque jour, elle va ouvrir sa boîte aux lettres en espérant y trouver une lettre...

\- Wah… C'est une histoire soporifique, marmonna-t-elle en baillant.

\- On n'en est qu'au début, laisse-moi mettre en place le décor ! Je disais donc, qu'elle attend de recevoir une lettre…

Il racontait son histoire depuis un bon moment, lorsqu'il s'arrêta, étonné de ne pas l'avoir entendue affirmer qu'il était impossible que cette vieille dame puisse être un chef maçonnique. Il tourna la tête vers elle et la découvrit paisiblement endormie contre son épaule. Délicatement, il la prit dans ses bras et savoura le simple plaisir de la tenir contre lui.

Lorsque le taxi s'arrêta à l'adresse de Beckett, il lui caressa doucement la joue, pour la réveiller.

\- Pas maintenant... Grogna-t-elle.

\- Tu seras mieux dans ton lit, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Mmmhmm? Quoi?

\- Tu seras mieux dans ton lit pour dormir, répéta-t-il.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa vivement pour se reconnecter à la réalité.

\- Ça va? Demanda-t-il devant son air perdu.

\- ... Oui... Je... C'était un rêve... Bredouilla-t-elle.

Il tendit quelques billets au chauffeur, sans qu'elle réagisse, signe qu'elle était encore entre deux mondes et la raccompagna jusque chez elle. Elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement et le laissa y pénétrer.

\- Je te sers un verre ? Proposa-t-elle.

\- Je devrais peut-être te laisser te reposer...

\- Je ne vais pas me rendormir tout de suite, mon sommeil est passé.

\- Dans ce cas...

Elle sourit et se dirigea vers la cuisine, tandis qu'il faisait quelques pas dans le salon. Elle le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard et lui tendit un verre de vin, qu'il accepta avant de s'installer sur son canapé.

\- Je sais que je t'ai froissé l'autre soir... Commença-t-elle.

\- ...

Il ne sut quoi répondre, il avait été furieux contre elle, c'était certain... Il avait même pensé à s'éloigner d'elle... Mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de revenir au poste. Il n'était pas encore certain de ce qu'il voulait, mais c'était plus fort que lui, elle l'avait ensorcelé.

Elle posa son verre sur la table basse, s'installa à califourchon sur lui et commença à couvrir son visage de baisers.

\- Tu me pardonnes ? Demanda-t-elle avec une moue enfantine.

Elle parsemait son visage de baisers tous plus doux les uns que les autres, son front, sa mâchoire, ses joues... Quand elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes, il eut un léger mouvement de recul. Alors, elle se contenta d'embrasser la commissure de ses lèvres et murmura:

\- S'il te plait ?

Il leva son regard vers le sien, elle attendait sa réaction sans bouger. S'il refusait, elle le laisserait partir sans rien dire et refermerait la toute petite porte qu'elle lui avait ouverte. Elle avait ce regard, celui auquel il ne savait pas résister.

\- D'accord... Soupira-t-il, on fera comme tu veux.

Elle sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau, effleurant ses lèvres du bout de la langue. Il ouvrit la bouche la laissant entraîner la sienne dans un ballet langoureux. Ses mains se hasardèrent sous son chemisier, la faisant frissonner de bien-être.

Ils se laissèrent entraîner par leur désir et leur besoin de contact. Les caresses qu'il lui prodiguait, la tendresse et la douceur dont il faisait preuve, les sensations qu'il faisait naître en elle, remplissaient le vide en elle, faisaient fondre la glace qui régnait dans ses veines. Elle se sentait bien dans ses bras, à sa place.

Ils étaient enlacés dans son lit, silencieux, mais heureux. Elle ne disait rien, il ne demanda rien. Elle était tellement secrète, sauvage presque, qu'il craignait de la faire fuir en la pressant.

Finalement, il se décida à briser la quiétude du moment.

\- Tu sais quoi?

\- Non, quoi? Demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête.

\- On est chez toi!

\- Tu devrais être enquêteur, quel sens de l'observation! Ricana-t-elle.

\- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire?

\- Non, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

\- Demain matin, tu ne pourras pas partir avant moi!

Elle rit avant de se blottir un peu plus contre lui, elle aimait la perspective de rester avec lui le lendemain matin et de faire une grasse matinée dans ses bras.

\- Peut être que je n'en ai pas envie, souffla-t-elle.

Il sourit et resserra son étreinte, elle était adorable, quand elle lâchait prise.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre neuf.  
**  
La sonnerie du portable de Beckett les sortit du sommeil au petit jour. Beckett sortit prestement du lit après avoir répondu à l'appel d'Esposito.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Grogna Castle en cachant son visage sous l'oreiller.

\- Un meurtre, désolée Castle, la grasse matinée sera pour une autre fois! Dit-elle en attrapant quelques vêtements dans sa commode.

\- Une autre fois? Sourit-il en se redressant subitement. Donc...

\- Écoute Castle, Répondit-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés dans le lit. Je sais que je ne suis pas la personne la plus facile à vivre... Mais...

Elle soupira, incapable de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle éprouvait. Il vint à son secours et lui prit les mains.

\- Ça va, je comprends. Prenons le temps, apprenons à nous connaître et avançons pas à pas, dit-il.

Un sourire éclaira son visage, un magnifique sourire. Elle lui piqua un baiser sur les lèvres avant de se rendre sous la douche.

\- Bunny sera de sortie? Lança-t-il joyeusement.

\- Il faudra être sage pour le savoir monsieur l'écrivain, rit-elle en fermant la porte de la salle de bain.

Il sourit et s'habilla avant d'aller dans la cuisine pour préparer un bon petit déjeuner, mais fut déçu en ouvrant le réfrigérateur.

\- Tu fais des pancakes ? S'étonna Beckett en arrivant dix minutes plus tard.

\- Malheureusement tes œufs sont périmés, quant au bacon il y a quelque chose avec des poils dessus ! Expliqua-t-il en retournant un pancake.

\- La plupart du temps je me fais livrer !

\- Oui c'est ce que je me suis dit en voyant la pyramide de boites en plastique dans ton réfrigérateur. Le café est prêt mais le filtre est cassé. Je t'en offrirai un plus tard !

\- On dirait que tu as pensé à tout...constata-t-elle.

\- Oh… j'allais oublier le journal ! Dit-il en claquant des doigts.

\- Castle on n'a pas le temps de lire le journal, je te rappelle que les gars nous ont appelés pour un meurtre...

\- Ok. Tiens, prends au moins un pancake et un café.

\- Merci Castle.

Beckett arriva vingt minutes plus tard, seule, sur la scène de crime. Castle était repassé chez lui pour se changer et arriverait plus tard. Le crime était sordide, une femme faisant partie du gratin de New York avait été assassinée pendant le cambriolage de sa demeure et avait terminé dans son coffre-fort.

\- Combien d'os ils ont dû briser pour mettre son corps là-dedans ? Demanda Ryan en regardant la victime.

\- Je pourrais vous dire ça une fois au labo, répondit Lanie.

Ryan éternua.

\- Ne contaminez pas ma scène de crime ! Râla la légiste.

\- Désolé, s'excusa Ryan. Ces plumes c'est l'enfer.

Beckett rejoignit Lanie à ce moment-là pour avoir ses premières constatations.  
\- Les traces de sang indiquent une blessure par balle, à bout portant de toute évidence, expliqua Lanie.  
\- On sent encore la poudre d'ici, remarqua la détective.  
\- Si vous le dîtes je veux bien vous croire, dit Ryan en se mouchant.  
\- Où est Castle? Demanda Lanie à Beckett en aparté.  
\- Euh... Il devrait arriver répondit-elle vaguement.  
\- Et ça va?  
\- Oui, sourit son amie, ça va.

\- Oh ils l'ont tuée et placée dans le coffre, fit la voix de Castle derrière elles.

Ryan éternua.

\- À vos souhaits, dit Castle.

\- À tes souhaits, fit Beckett en même temps.

\- Prem's ! Lança Castle.

\- C'est quoi son problème ? Demanda Beckett.

\- Les plumes, il est allergique, expliqua Esposito.

\- Excusez-moi lieutenant, dit Castle, mais comme j'ai dit prem's avant vous, vous ne devez pas parler sans mon autorisation.

Ryan éternua à nouveau.

\- À tes souhaits! Prem's inversé! Lança Beckett en souriant.

\- Non, j'ai… Non, ça ne compte pas ! Bouda Castle.

\- Bouclez-là, je l'ai dit avant vous. Merci Ryan, sourit Beckett.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La détresse de la fille de la victime faisait écho à celle de Beckett, aussi la détective prit-elle cette affaire très à cœur. Castle le remarqua et tenta d'en savoir un peu plus sur le mystère Beckett, en vain. La miss l'avait vu arriver avec ses gros sabots et l'avait gentiment remis à sa place.

\- Eh Freud, je sais ce que tu fais ! Tu essayes de me faire parler de ma mère pour avoir du croustillant et plus de piment pour ta fiction !

\- Piment ? Tu crois que je veux du piment ? Je voudrais que tu saches que le grand guide des romans, pas un quelconque guide de petits bouquins à l'eau de rose hein, le Grand Guide des Romans...

\- ... hm hm ?

\- A dit que Derrick Storm était la réponse essentielle...

\- ... oui j'ai lu ce passage. Reconnais que le rédacteur a un peu exagéré à ce moment-là ! Alors combien tu l'as payé pour ça ?

\- Je lui ai offert un truc vraiment bien mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Et donc tu lis le Grand Guide des Romans?

\- Oh, tant de mystères et de secrets chez Beckett ! Arriveras-tu à en percer la moitié ?! Demanda-t-elle alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient sur eux.

L'ascenseur se bloqua au bout de quelques secondes. Beckett levait la tête à la recherche de la cause de cet arrêt inattendu, quand les mains de Castle se posèrent sur elle.

\- Castle? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

\- J'avais un petit lapin étant enfant, je ne manquais pas une occasion de lui faire des caresses, dit-il en glissant une main dans le pantalon de sa muse,

\- Bas les pattes, on a une enquête à mener, répondit-elle en appuyant sur le bouton pour faire redémarrer l'ascenseur. Je t'ai demandé d'être sage !

\- J'avais oublié, répliqua-t-il en levant les mains.

\- Tache de t'en souvenir, parce que je pourrais encore avoir envie de te mettre une balle entre les deux yeux.

\- C'est noté !

L'enquête avançait difficilement et chaque piste qu'ils suivaient les menait à une impasse, ce qui agaçait fortement Beckett. Elle avait d'ailleurs disparu, lorsque le meilleur suspect qu'elle avait trouvé s'était révélé innocent du crime. Même si elle était persuadée qu'il en savait plus que ce qu'il voulait bien dire, elle ne pourrait le garder en prison bien longtemps.  
Rick l'avait retrouvée au stand de tir, elle passait ses nerfs en vidant le chargeur de son glock sur des cibles en papier.

\- Surveille bien ces silhouettes, elles sont un peu sournoises et perfides ! La provoqua-t-il en arrivant.

\- S'il te plaît, boucle-la, j'essaie de me concentrer !

\- Quand je suis à bout, je n'ai que des balles antistress en mousse et des pornos.

\- Castle...

\- C'est très clair, je comprends, tu as promis à cette fille de retrouver le meurtrier de sa mère. Il ne faut pas être Freud pour savoir pourquoi ! Mais tu vas prendre pas mal de culs de sac avant de sortir du labyrinthe !

\- Alors bien que j'apprécie tes petites analyses et tes aphorismes, j'ai juste besoin de ça, dit-elle en se remettant à tirer sur la cible.

\- Ce ne serait pas plus stimulant si les cibles n'étaient pas aussi statiques ? Hurla Castle.

\- D'accord Castle. Montre-moi tes talents !

\- Wouh ! Wow ! Fit Castle en sautant partout.

\- A toi! C'est pas un duel Scaramouche ! Là, face à la cible, expliqua-t-elle en le prenant à la taille pour le bouger. Voilà, écarte encore les pieds. Très bien, maintiens ton poing droit dans ta paume gauche.

Le tir partit et atterrit loin de la cible.

\- Oups! Tiré trop tôt, s'excusa-t-il

\- Tant pis ! On peut très bien juste se faire un câlin ! Provoqua Beckett en souriant.

\- Oh ! oh ! oh ! C'est très drôle ! Et avec un petit sourire, génial !

Il se tourna complètement vers elle, elle recula légèrement. Il posa son arme et avança, elle se retrouva coincée contre la paroi qui séparait les emplacements.

\- Castle, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

\- Je veux mon câlin, sourit-il.

\- Arrête ça! On est au poste!

\- Il n'y a personne et personne n'osera venir vu l'état dans lequel tu étais avant d'entrer ici.

\- L'état dans lequel j'étais?

\- Furax, en pétard, des mitraillettes à la place des yeux, en mode guerrière...

\- Ça va ! J'ai compris! Pourquoi tu es entré alors, si c'était si dangereux?

\- Bunny me manquait.

\- Arrête avec ça! Grogna-t-elle tandis qu'il s'approchait un peu plus.

Elle avait souhaité qu'il vienne à son secours, qu'il chasse ses démons comme il savait si bien le faire, même si elle n'était pas encore capable de le lui avouer, elle avait besoin de lui. Elle le trouvait beau, là tout de suite penché vers elle et son odeur la rendait folle, elle perdait le peu d'esprit qu'il lui restait et il le savait. Il le savait et il en profitait le bougre... Bon sang, voilà qu'elle se transformait en une groupie, elle n'avait plus qu'à intégrer son fan club... Elle était Kate Beckett, lieutenant à la criminelle, celle qui remettait à leur place les plus grands voyous de New York sans sourciller et voilà qu'elle était sous le charme de l'un des plus grands playboys de la ville ! Qu'est ce qu'elle allait devenir ?

\- C'est pas si grave que ça…

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu demandais ce que tu allais devenir…

\- J'ai parlé à voix haute ? demanda-t-elle en rougissant.

\- Oui, dit-il amusé. Dois-je comprendre que tu ne parlais pas de l'affaire ?

\- …

\- Beckett, à quoi pensais-tu? Lui murmura-t-il les yeux dans les yeux. A moi ? A mes baisers ?

\- Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, Castle, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait ferme, consciente qu'il l'avait vu frémir à l'évocation de ses baisers.

Elle aurait dû protester davantage, mais ses lèvres étaient déjà sur les siennes et déjà, elle soupirait d'aise en glissant ses bras autour de son cou. Il la serra encore plus contre lui, rendant le baiser plus intense si c'était possible. Ses mains lui caressaient le dos, s'attardant sur ses reins, sa taille…  
Il la transportait au paradis, lui faisait perdre tout contrôle. Tout ça était dangereux, elle n'était pas prête. Elle le repoussait doucement alors que ses lèvres partaient en vadrouille dans son cou.

\- D'accord... On reprend notre leçon? Demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement, il reprit l'arme, se remit en position et tira, cette fois, il atteignit la feuille.

\- C'est... mieux.

\- Je voulais te demander si tu pouvais me confier les photos de tous les biens qui ont été volés.

\- Des photos des bijoux volés ? Pourquoi ?

\- Pour trouver quelque chose qui pourrait te mettre sur une piste. Oh, ça c'est douloureux ! S'écria-t-il alors qu'il venait de tirer dans l'entrejambe de la cible.

\- Ecoute-moi, tu en mets une seule des 3 prochaines dans le rond central et je te donne tous les dossiers !

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui.

Castle tira alors sans hésiter 3 fois d'affilée dans le rond central. Beckett blêmit.

\- Tu es vraiment un bon professeur ! Assura-t-il en piquant un baiser sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle enrageait.

*****************

Il l'avait encore faite sortir de ses gonds en amenant un voleur sur sa scène de crime. Mais paradoxalement, là où elle aurait consciencieusement démoli quiconque aurait agi de la sorte, lui, elle se contentait de lui faire les gros yeux, riant intérieurement de ses initiatives farfelues.

Cependant, là, elle ne riait plus, il avait poussé la plaisanterie un peu trop loin! Fraîchement sortie de sa douche, Kate se démenait avec les robes de soirée de sa penderie. Elle aurait l'air ridicule devant tout le gratin de New York!

Assise sur le lit de sa meilleure amie, Lanie essayait de ne pas exploser de rire, tant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

\- Mais enfin, pourquoi es-tu aussi nerveuse? Ce n'est qu'une enquête sous couverture, soupira la légiste.

\- Au bras de Castle, avec des tas de journalistes, des gens de la haute, et tout le gratin de New York! De quoi je vais avoir l'air? Demanda Beckett en plaçant une robe devant elle.

\- Non non ! Celle-là, tu peux la donner aux bonnes œuvres, affirma Lanie.

Beckett en plaça une autre devant elle.

\- Waouh, super brillant !

\- La vendeuse a dit que le fluo, c'est tendance ! Expliqua la détective avec une moue dubitative.

\- Oui, elle tenait à toucher sa commission.

\- Trop entraîneuse ? Demanda Kate en montrant une troisième robe à son amie qui hocha la tête. Oh... Tu sais ce qu'il essaie de faire ?! Ce qu'il veut c'est m'humilier à mort !

\- Pourquoi ferait-il ça? Je croyais que ça allait plutôt bien entre vous, non?

\- Parce qu'il passe son temps à me provoquer, à se moquer de moi et que ça l'amuse de me mettre en pétard! Souffla Beckett hors d'elle.

La sonnette retentit au même moment.

\- Va ouvrir s'il te plaît, demanda-elle au comble du désespoir.

\- Très bien, mais faut pas en profiter pour mettre ta vieille robe de bal, lança Lanie tandis que Kate grognait de frustration.

\- Qui c'était ?

\- Une livraison.

\- De qui ?

\- Ah, voyons ça. "Bi, bidiba, bidibouh" lut-elle sur la carte.

\- Cendrillon ! Ca vient de lui ! Râla Beckett.

\- Oh je t'en prie, c'est qu'une robe ! Bon, ouvre-moi cette boîte en vitesse !

-Oh, je savais qu'il était arrogant, mais ça, oui ça franchement, c'est vraiment...Oh...

\- Alors là, il ne s'est pas moqué de toi, tu seras splendide!

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il cherche à la fin?

\- Arrête, il est tout simplement gentil! Ne sois pas si méfiante!

Elle avait revêtu la robe offerte par Castle et avait fait sensation en entrant au Waldorf au bras de Castle. Bien qu'elle ait été en service durant la soirée, elle en avait apprécié chaque minute, quoiqu'elle en ait dit à Castle. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui ouvrir son cœur... Pas maintenant en tout cas! Elle n'était pas prête pour ça.  
Et puis l'heure de la vente aux enchères était arrivée et elle avait adoré voir la tête de Castle quand sa mère avait proposé un de ses romans dédicacé avec une soirée de rêve avec lui en prime. Bon, elle avait tout de même tiqué sur la soirée en tête à tête, mais son orgueil l'avait empêchée de le montrer.

\- Ecoute, j'ai les moyens, lui avait-il dit soudain. Vas-y, tu payes... et je te rembourse après !

\- Non, ça c'est hors de question ! avait-elle répondu le sourire aux lèvres.

\- S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas dans cette panade!

\- Qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerai?

\- Ce que tu voudras! Assura-t-il!

\- Ce que je voudrais Mhm?!

\- Tout !

\- Ok… Dans ce cas… accepta-t-elle, trouvant là une bonne excuse pour empêcher quiconque d'avoir l'occasion de passer une soirée en tête à tête avec lui.

Mais l'enquête l'avait rappelée à son bon souvenir et ce fut l'arrestation de Paul Reynolds, qui tira finalement Castle de ce mauvais pas.  
Kate s'avançait vers la salle d'interrogatoire pour interroger le suspect, quand elle se sentit brusquement attirée dans une salle de repos. Deux bras puissants l'encerclèrent, son premier réflexe fut de pester, mais une main se posa sur sa bouche, ce fut alors, qu'elle entendit une voix, qu'elle ne reconnaissait que trop, lui dire tout doucement à l'oreille :

\- Remets ta tenue de soirée, lorsque tu seras de retour à ton appartement, je me ferai un plaisir de partir à la recherche de ta plaque...

\- Bon dieu, Castle! Ça ne va pas? On pourrait nous voir! Lâcha-t-elle quand il ôta la main de sa bouche.

\- J'ai fermé les jalousies, rigola-t-il.

\- J'ai un suspect à interroger! Dit-elle fermement en réajustant sa tenue pour sortir.

\- On n'en a pas fini, détective, roucoula-t-il.

\- Ne sois pas trop gourmand, l'avertit-elle.

\- Oh, allez Beckett ! Donne-moi au moins un baiser!

Elle sembla considérer sa demande, puis lui piqua un baiser sur la joue avant de quitter la pièce. Il posa sa main à l'endroit où ses lèvres s'étaient posées et sourit.

Reynolds donna facilement son boss, Castle avait tout fait pour rester sagement dans la voiture, mais avait bien failli se faire tuer par le suspect. Heureusement, Beckett et les gars étaient intervenus à temps et il s'en tirait avec un simple coup au visage.

\- Pananana nanananana Pananana nana...

\- Castle!

\- Oui désolé.

\- Arrête de bouger trente secondes! J'essaye de poser la poche de glace!

Il ne disait plus rien, mais elle sentit sa main qui se glissait sous sa chemise...

\- Castle!

\- D'accord, j'arrête!... Je pourrais avoir un baiser qui guérit?

\- Tu auras plus que ça, murmura-t-elle, mais tant qu'on sera au poste, tu devras te contenter de la poche de glace.

\- Génial... Pananana...

\- Castle!

\- Ok.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- Nous avons de la visite! Lança Martha en faisant entrer Beckett dans le loft.

\- Oh, superbe le cocard ! Fit la détective en voyant Castle.

\- Oui c'est vrai, mon infirmière laisse à désirer... ricana-t-il.

\- Il fallait la laisser vous soigner!

\- Allez venez vous asseoir ! Sourit-il.

\- Oh non, je viens seulement rendre le collier de votre mère.

\- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, alors je tiens à vous faire une omelette.

\- Non merci, je dois y aller.

\- Allez, allez vous asseoir là bas Kate, et racontez-nous la soirée d'hier. Nous n'avons entendu que sa version ! Insista Martha.

\- Très bien. Oh, je commence par le tapis rouge, peut-être ?

\- Oui, s'il vous plaît, fit Alexis.

\- Alors...

Elle commença son récit, elle aurait pu être écrivain, tant elle le rendait vivant. Rick l'écoutait heureux qu'elle soit entrée dans sa vie. La voir comme ça, discutant gaiement avec sa mère et sa fille, sonnait comme une évidence, elle était à sa place.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre dix.**

\- Suite ! fit Beckett d'une voix triomphante.

\- C'n'est pas possible d'avoir une chance pareille ! Râla Castle en jetant sa paire de dames et sa paire de 9 sur le bureau de Beckett.

\- C'est comme ça Castle ! Tu es fini ! Envoie ton dernier carambar et tes dragibus !

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, dit l'écrivain en reprenant le jeu de cartes.

\- Ah non ! On avait dit que c'était la dernière main de la soirée ! Protesta la détective.

\- Je ne m'avoue pas vaincu !

\- Arrête, tu ne vas pas recommencer! Soupira Beckett.

\- Je veux me refaire! Il me reste encore une fraise tagada, deux crocodiles et une banane!

\- Castle! Il est tard, je suis fatiguée!

\- Je ne me déclarerai pas vaincu tant qu'il me restera des bonbons en caisse! Bouda Castle.

\- Ok, tu sais quoi? T'as gagné, voilà tes gains, dit-elle en poussant tous ses bonbons vers lui.

\- Quoi? Non! Je refuse également une victoire par forfait!

\- Alors quoi? Tu vas me forcer à jouer? J'en ai assez! Ça fait des heures qu'on joue et moi je suis fatiguée! Râla-t-elle.

Elle attrapa son manteau et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur en l'enfilant.

\- Ok! T'as gagné! Soupira-t-il en attrapant sa veste à son tour.

\- Fais pas cette tête-là Castle, ça restera entre nous, sourit-elle.

\- Peut-être qu'on pourrait jouer à un autre jeu, dit-il en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as avec les ascenseurs? Demanda-t-elle en posant ses mains sur son torse pour l'empêcher d'avancer davantage.

\- Je ne sais pas... Peut-être que c'est l'intimité du lieu... Le confinement... Le fait que je ne l'ai jamais fait dans un ascenseur... Ou tout simplement parce que j'adore te goûter, sourit-il en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Dans ce cas, sourit-elle à son tour, va embrasser ta fille et rejoins-moi chez moi dans une heure.

\- Ne t'endors pas avant mon arrivée cette fois-ci !

\- Hé ! La dernière fois je t'ai attendu plus de trois heures ! Même le film était terminé et c'était Titanic ! rétorqua Beckett.

\- Ma mère avait ramené la moitié de New York dans mon loft ! Il m'a fallu le temps de mettre tout ce petit monde à la porte.

\- Alors ne me reproche pas de m'être endormie, j'étais debout depuis cinq heures du matin.

\- Une heure ! Pas plus, termina Castle en l'embrassant tendrement juste avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne s'ouvrent.

Ils avaient trouvé une petite routine, Castle partageait son temps entre sa famille et Beckett, se retrouvant deux à trois soirs par semaine à l'appartement de Beckett. Cependant ils ne parlaient pas vraiment de leur relation, et ne lui donnaient toujours pas d'appellation officielle. Kate restait toujours très réservée sur ce qu'elle ressentait et Castle préférait la laisser aller à son rythme.

Cependant, un événement vint perturber la quiétude de leur relation. Un dimanche matin, ils avaient été appelés pour une nouvelle affaire, Rick avait fait un détour par un Starbucks afin de prendre un petit déjeuner pour deux se doutant bien que Kate n'aurait pas pris le temps de prendre le sien.

\- Bonjour ! Un grand café au lait sans mousse avec 2 doses de sirop vanillé sans sucre et un beignet aux pommes ! annonça-t-il en lui tendant son gobelet.

\- Castle tu lis dans mes pensées ! Mais comment ça se fait que tu sois là ? On est dimanche !

\- C'est Montgomery qui m'a demandé de venir tout de suite, ça doit être épouvantable ! Sourit-il comme un gamin le matin de Noël.

\- Essaye de ne pas trop montrer ta joie sur les scènes de crime, fit-elle.

\- C'n'est pas parce que quelqu'un est mort qu'il faut ronchonner comme un vieux tromblon !

\- Tu veux voir ce que ça donne quand je ronchonne vraiment ? C'est quoi cette couverture pour ton livre ?

\- Mon dernier roman ? Mais on ne peut l'avoir que...

Beckett reprit son chemin gênée d'avoir laissé échapper une information qu'elle voulait garder secrète.

-Tu t'es inscrite sur mon site ! C'est pas vrai ! Attends ! Tu es "Castle Mon Amour 1212" ? "Castle Pour Toujours 45" ? demanda-t-il alors qu'ils entraient dans l'immeuble.

-Tu te rends compte que ça devrait te faire peur toutes ces fans anonymes et complètement cinglées?

\- Comme toi ?

\- C'était simplement de la curiosité professionnelle, rien d'autre !

\- Alors que dis-tu de cette couverture avec Nikki, c'est charmant tout plein non ?

\- Charmant tout plein ?! Sur la photo, elle est nue !

\- Euh, inexact. Elle a un revolver. Placé là où il faut.

\- Tu aurais pu me demander mon avis !

\- Tu veux rire ? Tu m'aurais fait chanter pour que je la change ! Je ne veux pas ça!

\- Tu préfères donc les représailles ? demanda-t-elle en passant devant le policier qui gardait l'entrée.

\- Des représailles ? S'inquiéta l'écrivain avant d'être bloqué par le policier.

\- Pas de café ici monsieur.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Beckett en rejoignant le capitaine Montgomery.

\- Les parents d'Angela Candela, 2 ans, ont reporté sa disparition à 10 heures ce matin, expliqua son supérieur.

\- Où est-ce qu'ils ont trouvé son corps ? interrogea la détective.

\- La petite a été enlevée, le père était en train de peindre dans une autre pièce.

\- Ca s'est produit ici même ? demanda Castle en les rejoignant.

\- Si c'est un enlèvement et non un meurtre, pourquoi m'avoir convoquée ? fit Beckett.

\- Les fédéraux ont demandé que vous fassiez partie de l'équipe, expliqua le capitaine.

\- Les fédéraux ? répéta Castle.

\- Les enlèvements d'enfants relèvent de leurs compétences, lui dit la détective.

\- Et moi, pourquoi je suis là ? S'enquit Castle.

\- Parce que j'aime ennuyer le FBI, et parce que vous voyez un peu plus loin que le bout de votre nez, dit Montgomery en souriant.

\- Qui est l'agent spécial chargé de l'enquête ? Demanda Kate suspicieuse.

\- Beckett, ce n'est pas... Commença le capitaine.

\- Qui ? Insista-t-elle.

\- Sorenson, avoua-t-il.

\- C'est qui Sorenson ? demanda Castle inquiet devant le regard consterné de sa muse.

\- Je croyais qu'il était parti, dit-elle étonnée.

\- A Boston ? Il n'y est plus, il est là, répondit son supérieur en désignant un agent du regard.

\- C'est qui Sorenson ? redemanda Castle agacé de se sentir hors du coup.

\- Ça ne sera pas un problème j'espère, on est tous des professionnels, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Montgomery.

\- Pas moi, alors dites-moi, c'est qui Sorenson ? Insista l'écrivain.

\- Ce ne sera pas un problème, termina Beckett.

Elle avait rejoint ledit Sorenson et Castle sentit immédiatement qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce type, qu'il trouvait trop beau pour être honnête.

\- Salut Kate, fit l'agent avec un sourire charmeur que Castle se serait bien fait un plaisir d'édenter.

\- Salut Will, t'es revenu depuis combien de temps ? demanda Beckett.

\- Quelques mois.

\- Un problème à Boston ?

\- Non, il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose. Ça a l'air d'aller…

\- Merci, c'est la grande forme. Euh, agent Sorenson, voici Richard Castle.

\- Le fameux romancier.

\- Homme de plume et du monde, sourit faussement Castle.

\- Le capitaine Montgomery m'a mis au courant de votre arrangement, ça me pose aucun souci à condition que ça n'interfère pas avec l'enquête.

\- Vous en faites pas pour moi, je suis muet comme une carpe, assura l'écrivain en muselant le monstre qui rugissait au fond de ses entrailles et qui se serait fait un plaisir de démolir ce bellâtre.

Enfin, il ne devait pas l'avoir muselé suffisamment, puisque Beckett se sentit obligée de lui fournir quelques explications lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans l'ascenseur.

\- 6 mois.

\- Quoi 6 mois ? Sourit Castle devant son aveu.

\- Notre histoire a duré 6 mois.

\- Je ne t'avais rien demandé.

\- Oui, je sais, mais, tu l'as pensé très fort.

\- Des fois, j'ai l'impression d'être un jedi ! Et votre rencontre ? demanda-t-il alors qu'ils sortaient de l'ascenseur.

\- Un enlèvement, un garçon de 6 ans.

\- Comment ça s'est terminé ?

\- On a eu le type, expliqua-t-elle avant de rejoindre les gars.

\- Wow ! Fit Castle en reculant après avoir aperçu Ryan. Pardon, c'est votre cravate, elle m'a pris par surprise !

\- Ok ! Allez-y, faites-vous plaisir ! C'est un cadeau de ma petite amie, expliqua l'irlandais tandis que Beckett et Esposito riaient.

\- Ta petite amie ?

\- Ça fait deux semaines qu'on est ensemble, dit Ryan.

\- Wouh ! fit Kate admirative.

\- Deux semaines, c'est les noces de papier ou de soie ? demanda Esposito.

\- Euh, moi je dirais les noces de petit toutou, taquina Castle.

Ils reprirent leur enquête sérieusement, la vie d'une petite fille était en jeu et il n'y avait rien de plus important. Castle fit tout son possible pour se rendre utile, il n'avait qu'une envie : que cette enquête se termine avant que Beckett ne retombe sous le charme de monsieur FBI. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas perdu une seule occasion de montrer à ce dernier qu'il ne le laisserait pas empiéter sur son territoire. Il avait eu sa chance avec Beckett, il l'avait laissée passer, il n'avait plus qu'à circuler. Leurs querelles avaient d'ailleurs passablement énervé Beckett, qui explosa :

\- Oh, ça suffit vous deux, pourquoi ne pas baisser vos pantalons et faire la comparaison, qu'on en finisse !

\- Moi, je suis partant ! avait proposé l'écrivain.

\- Vous avez tous les deux raison, il est sûrement pas l'auteur du coup mais le problème quand il s'agit d'un enfant, c'est qu'on doit être sûrs à cent pourcents. Ce qu'on croit savoir, il faut le remettre en question. Ryan, Esposito, vous le gardez au frais tant qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'il a fait ce matin à la seconde près. Will et moi, on retourne chez les parents pour enquêter sur leur entourage.

\- Et moi, qu'est-ce que je fais ? demanda Castle.

\- Rentrez chez vous, dit Beckett en s'approchant de lui, énervée.

\- D'accord. Mais en cas de besoin, je suis là. Même pour discuter.

Beckett le regarda s'en aller, le cœur serré, il était là, elle le savait, lui seul avait cette capacité à apaiser ses tourments. Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser des querelles d'égos gêner l'enquête, la petite Angela avait passait en premier.

Cependant, Castle était revenu dans la course, grâce à Martha et à sa théorie des petits pois et les avait surpris, elle était appuyée sur le chambranle de la porte et Sorenson l'embrassait tendrement. Il aurait pu le tuer sur place, mais il avait revêtu son masque d'impassibilité, mais ne s'était pas gêné pour les interrompre.

\- Je croyais que les flics et les fédéraux ne pouvaient pas se voir, c'est vrai qu'on appelle New-York la ville qui ne dort jamais, mais maintenant je sais pourquoi !

\- On était juste... commença Beckett.

\- ... deux adultes consentants, je ne juge personne, Continua-t-il comme si de rien était, ce qui embêta la détective.

Un autre homme l'embrassait et il s'en fichait ?! Elle comptait si peu pour lui ?

\- Je croyais vous avoir dit de rentrer chez vous ! dit-elle sèchement.

\- Je suis rentré chez moi, seulement ma mère m'a ouvert les yeux sur l'enquête, expliqua-t-il.

\- Vous habitez avec maman ? Ricana Sorenson.

\- Oui, comme un vrai petit pois ! expliqua Castle en ignorant la provocation de l'agent. Ce qu'on a oublié c'est qu'Angela a été adoptée.

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors, avant de remettre son bébé à ses futurs parents adoptifs, la mère biologique a un droit d'accès aux informations les concernant, notamment leurs capacités à élever l'enfant.

\- Leurs ressources financières...

\- On ne va pas gâcher un temps précieux parce qu'Hercule Poirot s'est soudain réincarné.

\- C'est censé être une insulte ? Hercule Poirot a résolu toutes ses enquêtes, lui! D'accord, alors écoutez, dit-il en se tournant vers Beckett, et en plus je vous cite, quand il s'agit d'un enfant on doit être sûrs à cent pourcents. Ce qu'on croit savoir, il faut le remettre en question !

Ainsi, il avait pu faire son retour dans l'enquête. Mais depuis, il était énervé, plus qu'énervé, même. Pourquoi cette enquête leur était-elle tombée dessus? Beckett travaillait pour la police de New York! La criminelle! Elle ne s'occupait pas des enlèvements d'enfants!

Plus le temps passait et plus il comprenait pourquoi les flics n'aimaient pas les fédéraux! Il détestait les fédéraux à cet instant présent! Et ce Sorenson était numéro un sur sa liste de personnages à tuer dans son prochain roman. Nul doute qu'il souffrirait atrocement!

Comment avait-il osé embrasser Beckett?! Et comment avait-elle pu le laisser faire?! Il était son ex, il l'avait abandonnée pour un travail, il avait eu sa chance et l'avait laissée filer. Il n'avait vraiment plus le droit de prétendre à gagner ses faveurs!

Cependant, il n'avait rien dit durant l'enquête. Beckett était à fleur de peau avec cette affaire d'enlèvement qui lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Ce fut donc avec rage, qu'il la bloqua, dans un débarras sombre au fond d'un couloir vide, une fois que la petite avait été retrouvée.

\- Tu sors avec Sorenson ? Murmura-t-il haineusement. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, aussi fixement que lui.

\- En quoi ça te regarde? demanda-t-elle agacée.

Elle commençait à s'éloigner, quand il la rattrapa par le bras et la força à se tourner.

\- Tu te moques de moi ?

\- Non, affirma-t-elle en se débarrassant de lui pour s'éloigner de nouveau, autant que l'étroitesse de ce débarras le lui permettait.

\- C'est quoi ton problème, Beckett ? Enragea-t-il en la suivant.

\- Je n'ai aucun problème! Répliqua-t-elle en se retournant pour lui faire face.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Tu couches avec moi, mais tu vas retourner avec l'autre là?

\- Tu as oublié ta brioche au beurre?

\- Ma brioche au b...? Répéta-t-il en comprenant soudain où elle voulait en venir.

\- On ne s'est rien promis! Si je veux sortir avec Sorenson, je suis en droit de le faire! Mais ne t'en fais pas, notre petit jeu s'arrêtera là!

\- Bien! Sors avec lui! Sois heureuse!

Il se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'entraînant dans un baiser doux, tendre, aimant.

\- Souviens-toi seulement de ça, murmura-t-il en rompant le baiser, avant de s'éloigner.

Elle lui attrapa le bras et le força à se retourner, puis, sans préambule, plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Son baiser à elle était plus brutal, plus passionné. Il y répondit après quelques secondes, avec autant de fougue, la plaquant contre le mur. Collant leurs bassins, dévoilant l'effet qu'elle lui faisait.

\- Je ne sors pas avec Sorenson, avoua-t-elle entre deux baisers.

\- Ah non?...

\- Non. C'est lui qui m'a embrassée... Une seule fois... Sourit-elle.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui. Tu es le seul.

\- Le seul quoi ?

\- Le seul que je veux embrasser, le seul que je veux avoir à mes côtés… Le seul avec qui je veux faire un bout de chemin et voir où ça nous mène… avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

\- Je croyais qu'on ne s'était rien promis, dit-il en répétant ses paroles.

\- Je croyais que tu me faisais confiance, j'étais fâchée que ça ne soit pas le cas. Il a tout juste posé ses lèvres sur les miennes, j'étais surprise… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le repousser, tu étais déjà là.

\- Oh…

Il sembla réfléchir un instant.

\- C'est un type bien. Mais, ça n'aurait pas fonctionné, sourit Castle contre ses lèvres.

\- Sans blague ?

\- C'est sûr. Bel homme, la mâchoire carrée, droit dans ses bottes, murmura-t-il en embrassant doucement son oreille.

\- Et c'est pas bien tout ça ?

\- C'est toi en masculin ! Le Yin a besoin du Yang, pas d'un autre Yin ! Yin-Yang, c'est l'harmonie; yin-yin c'est... le nom d'un panda !

\- D'autres maximes, Obi-Wan ? Demanda-t-elle alors que les lèvres de l'écrivain s'approchaient des siennes.

\- Non... Je n'ai... Plus vraiment... Envie... De parler, répondit-il tout en déposant de tendres baisers sur le visage de Beckett.

Il l'embrassa de plus belle, sa rage s'étant muée en une sorte de désir incontrôlable. Leurs mains parcouraient l'autre avec ferveur. Cheveux, visage, poitrine, hanches. Bientôt, le chemisier de Kate glissa hors de son pantalon, elle sentait les mains chaudes de Rick sur son ventre, ses côtes, son dos. Elle se délectait de ses caresses, de sa peau si douce. Elle fit glisser ses mains sur le visage de son amant, sentant la peau tendre presque piquante d'une légère barbe qui commençait à pousser.

Plus rien n'existait en dehors de son désir de lui, elle en oubliait même qu'elle était au poste. Il commença à défaire quelques boutons de son chemisier et plaça ses lèvres sur son cou.

\- Castle, gémit-elle en penchant la tête pour lui faciliter l'accès. Encouragé par ses gémissements, il suçota son cou, tandis que ses mains déboutonnaient activement son jean.

\- Rick... Murmura-t-elle en se laissant envahir par le plaisir. Ses mains se frayèrent un chemin dans son pantalon, ses doigts jouaient avec sa culotte, puis glissèrent à l'intérieur.

\- Mais enfin où est passé Beckett?! Fit la voix forte d'Esposito qui passait dans le couloir.

Ils se figèrent, retenant leurs respirations. Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre, que Castle pouvait aisément s'enivrer de son parfum de cerise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'elle ferait ici? Demanda la voix de Ryan. Il n'y a qu'un débarras où les agents d'entretien stockent leur matériel et leurs produits... Si tu veux mon avis, elle est rentrée chez elle pour se reposer.

\- Il est à peine dix-sept heures! C'est de Beckett, qu'on parle là! Contra Esposito.

\- Il y a un début à tout. Qui aurait pu croire qu'elle finirait par supporter la présence quotidienne de Castle dans ses pattes? Et si tu veux mon avis, on devrait en profiter pour rentrer chez nous, nous aussi!

\- Ouais, t'as raison! Quand le chat n'est pas là...

Castle dut retenir Kate, qui était déjà prête à sortir du placard pour sermonner ses deux collègues. Il patienta quelques instants, afin d'être certain que les deux lieutenants soient repartis, puis retira sa main de la bouche de Beckett.

\- J'y crois pas! Quels tire-au-flanc! Grommela-t-elle en posant la main sur la poignée de la porte du placard.

-Tu devrais peut être réajuster ta tenue, suggéra Castle.

Elle baissa les yeux sur sa chemise ouverte et son pantalon déboutonné et rougit, ça avait fortement dérapé, cette fois. Elle effleura, du bout des doigts, l'endroit de son cou que Castle avait suçoté quelques minutes auparavant.

\- Ça va laisser une marque. Je suis bonne pour porter des cols roulés et de foulards pendant plusieurs jours, remarqua-t-elle. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, puis éclatèrent de rire.

\- Je vais y retourner, fit Kate après avoir remis de l'ordre dans sa tenue. Attends quelques temps, avant de sortir d'ici.

\- Quoi?! Tu veux que je reste ici?! Mais je vais m'ennuyer, moi!

\- T'as ton téléphone?! Tu n'as qu'à jouer un peu! Fit-elle en quittant la pièce.

\- sorcière! Grommela-t-il en sortant son portable.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre onze.**

Émergeant doucement des brumes du sommeil, Castle savourait la douce chaleur des premiers rayons du soleil qui caressaient sa peau. Il étendit un peu le bras et constata qu'il était seul dans le lit. Il se tourna sur le dos en s'étirant doucement et son regard tomba sur elle.

Silencieuse, elle terminait de se préparer. Elle ouvrit un coffre, dont elle sortit la montre de son père et la bague de sa mère. Il l'avait déjà vue se préparer plusieurs fois, toujours le même rituel. Chaque matin elle repensait à cette affreuse journée où un monstre lui avait arraché sa mère et ses perspectives d'avenir. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir lui apporter des réponses, comme elle s'évertuait à apporter des réponses aux familles des victimes.

\- Hey! Dit-elle en s'apercevant qu'il était réveillé.

\- Hey! Répondit-il sur le même ton.

\- Bien dormi?

\- Comme un bébé, sourit-il. Tu allais partir?

\- Pas encore, j'allais me rendre au Starbuck pour ramener le petit déjeuner, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Tu aurais dû me réveiller, j'y serais allé...

\- Tu es mon invité, je peux bien faire ça pour toi, non?

\- Je suis un peu plus qu'un invité, non?

Elle le regarda avec un petit sourire amusé.

\- Ouais... T'es un peu plus qu'un invité...reconnut-elle en s'approchant de lui pour l'embrasser tendrement.

\- J'aime mieux ça, fit-il en l'enlaçant.

Elle quitta la pièce sous le regard attendri de Castle, qui soupira d'aise. Il tourna la tête vers la table de chevet, sur laquelle se trouvait un cadre photo. Elle devait remonter au moins à une dizaine d'année. La jeune Kate Beckett y souriait entourée de ses parents. Jamais encore il ne lui avait connu ce sourire. Il garda le regard posé sur la photo un instant, puis se décida et attrapa son téléphone portable.

\- Murray? Salut, c'est Castle.

\- ...

\- Ouais je vais bien. Dis-moi, j'aurais besoin de tes services... Quoi? Non je ne vais pas encore tuer mon personnage principal, non crois-moi celui-là, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en débarrasser avant très longtemps et même si un jour je le mets au placard, ce sera avec une retraite paisible et dorée. Tu peux passer au loft, disons, dans deux heures? Oui? Parfait! À tout à l'heure.

Il fila sous la douche souriant comme un gamin et s'habilla. Beckett revint peu après, les bras chargé du petit déjeuner.

\- Tu as l'intention de nourrir un ogre? Demanda-t-il en venant à son secours.

\- Non, juste toi, sourit-elle.

\- Hé! Oh! Je ne mange pas tant que ça!

\- Seulement le triple de mes rations.

\- C'est toi qui ne mange quasiment rien! Protesta-t-il. Moi, je mange normalement !

Elle rit en installant la table du petit déjeuner. Qu'il aimait son rire. Elle se laissait enfin un peu aller. Il se réjouissait à l'idée d'être un peu responsable de ce changement.

\- Tu vas passer au poste aujourd'hui, ou la paperasse te rebute toujours autant?

\- Ce serait plutôt la deuxième solution! D'ailleurs, je dois passer au loft, il faut bien que j'avance dans mon roman.

\- C'est vrai. Tu as bientôt terminé? Demanda-t-elle intriguée.

\- Il me reste trois chapitres à revoir et ma maison d'édition aura le feu vert pour le lancer.

\- C'est génial, mentit-elle angoissée à l'idée de voir leur petit partenariat se terminer.

Il ne vit pas son trouble, trop occupé à penser à son rendez-vous avec le docteur Murray. Et pourtant elle était troublée. Elle s'était habituée à sa présence, elle appréciait de pouvoir se blottir dans ses bras et surtout elle adorait se sentir en vie quand il lui faisait l'amour.

Ils quittèrent l'appartement de Beckett ensemble et se séparèrent sur le trottoir comme n'importe quel couple.

\- Une femme poignardée ? Fit Murray en découvrant la raison de l'appel de son ami. Ce n'est pas un peu banal pour toi ? Généralement, tu préfères savoir ce qui se passe quand on met une tête dans un micro-ondes.

\- Oui mais cette fois, ça n'a rien de fictif, expliqua Castle en lui tendant le dossier de Johanna Beckett. La victime est la mère du lieutenant que je vois pour mon livre. L'affaire remonte à dix ans. Comme dans cette ville, c'est toi le meilleur légiste, tu peux voir ce qu'ils n'ont pas repéré.

\- Tu sais que la réalité et la fiction sont différentes. Les chances de trouver un assassin après dix ans sont…

\- ...infimes. Oui je sais. Mais j'apprécierais que tu jettes un coup d'œil

\- Je ferais ce que je pourrais. Je ne voudrais surtout pas faire de promesses que je ne puisse tenir.

\- Bien sûr que non.

Il raccompagna son ami jusqu'à la porte, Martha arriva dans la pièce au moment où ils se séparaient.

\- Au revoir, salua l'écrivain.

\- Je t'appelle dès que possible, promis le légiste.

\- Oui merci, répondit Castle en refermant la porte.

\- Que faisait le docteur Mort ici ? Demanda Martha.

\- Une petite consultation, répondit-il évasif.

\- Selon moi, tu es en train d'enquêter sur le meurtre de la mère de Beckett...

\- Faut-il toujours que tu m'espionnes Mère ?

\- Oh non je n'espionnais pas. Je passais juste devant ton bureau et j'habite ici moi aussi.

\- Ouais, je me rappelle...grinça-t-il.

\- Sait-elle que tu mets ton nez là-dedans et que tu mènes ton enquête ?

\- A quoi ça sert de lui dire tant que je n'ai pas d'éléments nouveaux ?

\- Eh bien, tu ne trouves pas que tu t'immisces dans sa vie privée ?

\- Je ne vais pas farfouiller dans ses sous-vêtements, se défendit l'écrivain, je mène une enquête sur le meurtre de sa mère !

\- Tu déterres un peu son passé chéri, et sans sa permission. Alors, mets la au courant ou abandonnes. Tu joues à un jeu dangereux, crois-moi!

Alexis était arrivée à ce moment-là, excitée comme une puce à l'idée d'aller au bal de fin d'année avec Owen, son petit ami. Le bonheur qu'il avait ressenti avait été de courte durée, sa mère lui ayant bien vite rappelé qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas ce garçon. Puis Beckett l'avait appelé pour une nouvelle affaire, elle avait bien entendu refusé de dépenser l'argent du contribuable pour mener une enquête sur cet Owen.

\- Dis, j'ai une question, je peux ? Commença-t-il alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans les locaux du prescinct.

\- Depuis quand tu demandes la permission avant d'en poser une ?

\- C'est à propos de ta mère, expliqua-t-il ce qui surprit la jeune femme. Tu as déjà pensé à rouvrir l'enquête?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Blêmit-elle.

\- Rien, je pense que si on travaillait ensemble...

\- ... Non ! Trancha-t-elle.

\- J'ai de nombreuses relations…

\- Ce n'est en aucun cas ton problème Castle. Si tu touches à ce dossier, je ne veux plus te voir. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Elle était visiblement très contrariée et il sentit que cette menace n'était pas faite en l'air comme les autres fois où elle l'avait proférée.

\- D'accord. Pourquoi ne pas rouvrir cette enquête ?

\- Pour la même raison qui empêche un ancien alcoolique de boire. Tu crois que je ne l'ai pas déjà fait, tu crois que je n'ai pas mémorisé chacune des lignes qu'il y a dans ce dossier ? Mes 3 premières années dans la police, dès que je n'étais pas de service, que j'avais un moment de libre, je me mettais à chercher un élément qu'on aurait pu manquer. Après 1 an de thérapie, j'ai compris que si je ne laissais pas tomber, ça me détruirait entièrement. Alors j'ai laissé tomber.

\- Désolé, je n'étais pas au courant.

\- Eh bien maintenant tu l'es, dit-elle en s'éloignant de lui comme s'il l'avait brûlée.

Une angoisse sourde s'empara de lui, il voulait lui apporter des réponses, l'aider à rendre justice à sa mère et chasser les fantômes qui la hantaient, mais il ne s'était pas imaginé que cela risquait de lui coûter sa relation avec elle. Serait-il seulement capable d'en payer le prix ?

Il s'était concentré sur l'enquête, pour ne plus y penser, peut-être que Murray ne trouverait rien de concluant et qu'elle n'en saurait jamais rien. L'enquête les avait amenés à s'intéresser à la mafia et en particulier à un témoin sous protection du FBI. L'idée d'avoir à nouveau affaire à l'ex de Beckett n'enchantait guère l'écrivain.

\- Si tu veux qu'un type soit loyal, ce n'est pas une bonne idée de le surnommer la balance ! fit la voix de Ryan, le sortant de ses pensées.

\- D'accord, donc on commence par creuser un peu du côté de ceux qui composent cette famille, annonça Beckett.

\- Ouais, et pendant qu'on y est on a qu'à se taper la tête dans les murs en béton, pour rigoler un petit peu ! Ricana l'irlandais.

\- Les professionnels sont les plus durs à coincer, parce que l'anonymat de ce genre de meurtre fait que les règles de base comme le mobile ou les liens avec la victime n'existent pas, expliqua Esposito.

\- On doit parler à Moran. Essayer de voir ce qu'il sait, dit-elle.

\- Ouais, acquiesça le latino.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que Dure à cuire va coopérer avec vous maintenant ? demanda Castle.

\- Vous avez vos sources, j'ai les miennes ! Sourit mystérieusement Beckett.

\- Ce n'est pas votre ex petit ami, monsieur FBI ?! Grand, maussade et plein de jugements, fit l'écrivain.

\- Eh bien si, en fait, c'est lui, ça pose un problème ? demanda Beckett.

\- Ah non, pas pour moi, mais là encore, ce n'est pas avec moi qu'il aimerait se remettre en ménage, ironisa Castle.

\- Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça, soupira Beckett.

\- Tu as raison ! Je te fais confiance.

\- J'aime mieux ça.

Kate attendit quelques temps à leur lieu de rendez-vous.

\- Oh, quelle bonne surprise ! Fit Sorenson.

\- J'espère que ce sera aussi une bonne surprise, dit-elle en lui offrant un paquet.

\- Un beignet ? Je suis donc si prévisible ?

\- Peut-être que je te connais trop bien ! On s'est beaucoup vus à une époque.

\- Ouais, reconnut-il en lui proposant la moitié de son beignet.

\- Oh, non merci. J'ai arrêté moi, j'y touche plus !

\- Et comment va ton écrivain ?

\- Bien… Attends ! Ce n'est pas mon écrivain !

\- Pas la peine de me mentir, Kate, j'ai remarqué la manière dont tu le regardais.

\- Oui… euh… Eh bien… Bafouilla-t-elle.

\- N'empêche que c'est un sacré numéro... Il sait à quel point tu aimes ses bouquins ?

\- Il n'est pas question qu'il le sache, l'avertit-elle.

\- Tu lui as dit que t'étais prête à attendre des heures pour un exemplaire en édition limitée ? Et que ses livres t'avaient aidée à surmonter le décès de ta mère ? Continua-t-il.

\- Y a d'autres choses que tu dois oublier ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Toi, je ne peux pas t'oublier, avoua-t-il.

\- Tu as su me quitter.

\- La plus grosse bêtise de ma vie…

\- Will… fit-elle gênée.

\- Je sais… Il te rend heureuse ?

\- … Oui. Il me rend heureuse, avoua-t-elle.

\- Bien. Alors Kate, c'est le moment où tu me demandes d'enfreindre les règles pour t'aider dans ton enquête ?

\- Je suis vraiment aussi prévisible ?

\- Ben peut-être que je te connais trop bien ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je veux parler à Jimmy Moran.

Sorenson avait accepté, incapable de lui refuser quoique ce soit et ils avaient eu une entrevue avec le témoin. Entrevue qui avait tourné au fiasco.

\- Alors ? demanda Ryan alors qu'ils arrivaient au poste.

\- Est-ce que les mots "immense désastre", ça t'évoque quelque chose ? demanda Beckett.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? fit Esposito.

\- On a effrayé le témoin clé des fédéraux à tel point qu'il ne veut plus du tout témoigner, expliqua Castle.

\- Ah, c'est tout ?! Le capitaine les rejoignit à cet instant.

\- Beckett, le ministre de la justice vient de m'appeler.

\- Monsieur, je vais vous expliquer ce que...

\- ... Non non, c'est Sorenson. En rentrant à la planque du FBI tout à l'heure avec Moran, un type est passé près d'eux et a ouvert le feu. Il était à l'arrière avec le témoin, ils ont malheureusement été touchés.

Il sembla à Kate que le sol se dérobait sous ses pas, Sorenson avait été blessé et tout était de sa faute.

Castle observait Beckett de loin, elle semblait prête à exploser. Il ne savait pas s'il devait la laisser tranquille ou s'il devait la rejoindre. La voir aussi triste lui donnait envie de la serrer dans ses bras, de lui dire que tout cela n'était pas de sa faute, que Sorenson s'en sortirait. Mais il avait également envie de plus, avec elle il voulait toujours plus.

Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise de la salle d'attente et se prit la tête entre les bras. Elle semblait porter tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules en cet instant. Il s'approcha doucement et posa une main amicale sur son épaule, elle ne bougea pas, mais ne le repoussa pas non plus.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, murmura-t-il.

Elle eut un rire désabusé.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Il n'y a aucune raison d'en parler, c'est moi qui ai fait le forcing, et c'est moi qui ai entraîné Will dans cette affaire, soupira-t-elle.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que ça se finirait comme ça.

\- En es-tu vraiment certain ? Parce qu'ils se sont fait attaquer en repartant du parking, dit-elle.

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors on nous a suivis, c'est sûr. Une personne savait qu'on faisait une enquête, qu'on avait rendez-vous dans ce parking. On les a guidés jusqu'à Moran, donc oui j'aurais dû le savoir ! Et si j'étais un meilleur flic, je l'aurais su.

\- Tu penses que c'est ta faute ? Oui, tu as fait le forcing. Pas parce que c'est ton travail, mais parce que ça te tient à cœur. Souvent quand les gens se retrouvent face à un mur, ils laissent tomber. Pas toi. Toi, tu continues, tu ne veux pas renoncer. C'est ce qui fait que tu es extraordinaire.

Elle leva enfin son regard vers lui, les larmes ravageaient son visage.

\- Je t'assure ! Tu n'es pas responsable ! Continua-t-il. Et pour paraphraser un détective que je connais, ce sont les monstres qui ont fait ça qui le sont.

Elle esquissa un sourire.

\- A la bonne heure ! Triompha-t-il.

\- Merci Castle, renifla-t-elle.

\- Always, sourit-il.

\- Ca va aller, firent les gars en arrivant. Il va s'en sortir. Beckett poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Castle en voyant son sourire.

\- Oui, je l'aime, répondit-elle, on a vécu une belle histoire, tous les deux.

\- Je vois, fit Castle en baissant la tête.

\- Mais c'est du passé, ajouta-t-elle en posant la main sur son bras. Je suis passée à autre chose, désormais.

Il releva aussitôt la tête vers elle et plongea son regard dans le sien, la peur de perdre Sorenson avait fait remonter ses sentiments à la surface, mais cela ne changeait rien pour eux. Il sentit la main de sa muse se poser sur la sienne et leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent tendrement.

Leur enquête terminée, Beckett se rendit au chevet de Sorenson, tandis que Castle fut appelé par Murray.

Le légiste, qui méritait bien sa réputation, avait effectivement trouvé de nouveaux éléments. La mère du lieutenant avait été tuée par un seul coup, précis et fatal. En aucun cas cela aurait pu être l'œuvre de membres d'un gang. Le crime était ciblé. Le légiste avait également trouvé trois autres crimes assez similaires. Il avait réfléchi durant des heures à ce qu'il devait faire de ces révélations. Il avait finalement trouvé conseil auprès de sa mère, et c'est la mort dans l'âme qu'il avait rejoint sa muse pour tout lui avouer. Voir son sourire s'effacer et les larmes inonder ses si beaux yeux avait été un véritable calvaire.

Et puis, comme une sentence de mort, quatre mots : "Allez-vous en Castle."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre douze.**

Tremblante de rage, Beckett se démenait face au sac de sable de la salle de sport depuis plusieurs heures. Aucun de ses collègues n'avait osé venir la déranger. Etant donné l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, tenter de lui parler pouvait s'avérer dangereux.  
Esposito se tenait à l'extérieur de la salle, veillant d'un œil fraternel sur elle. Des bruits de pas dans son dos, lui indiquèrent l'arrivée de la personne qu'il avait appelée.

\- Salut !  
\- Salut ! Comment va-t-elle? Demanda Lanie.  
\- Elle est furieuse.  
\- Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé?  
\- La rencontre avec le témoin du FBI a mal tourné, Sorenson a été blessé. Elle se sent responsable, parce qu'elle a fait le forcing pour avoir ce rendez-vous...  
\- Mais Sorenson s'en est sorti...  
\- Ouais... Peut-être qu'elle relâche la pression... J'en sais rien… C'est plutôt difficile de lui parler là…  
\- Ça fait combien de temps qu'elle est là-dedans?  
\- Plus de deux heures... Elle ne s'est pas arrêtée un seul instant, je pensais qu'elle finirait par s'écrouler.  
\- Je vais la voir.  
\- Faites attention quand même!  
\- Ça va, elle ne me fera pas de mal.

Elle entra dans la salle de sport, Kate n'arrêta pas son exercice, bien qu'elle ait senti la présence de son amie.  
Connaissant parfaitement la jeune femme, Lanie s'installa sur un banc, pour lui signifier qu'elle était là et qu'elle ne partirait pas tant qu'elle ne serait pas sûre qu'elle allait bien.

Beckett continua à frapper le sac de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue rende ses réflexes moins alertes et que le retour du sac de frappe la percute de plein fouet et l'envoie au tapis. Elle ne se releva pas. Allongée sur le dos, les bras en croix, elle tentait de retrouver une respiration normale.  
Debout près d'elle, Lanie la regarda un instant, sans sourciller, puis lui tendit une serviette éponge.  
Après une seconde de réflexion, Kate l'attrapa et commença à s'essuyer le front.

\- Ça va mieux? Demanda Lanie.  
\- Non, marmonna la détective en déposant la serviette sur son visage.  
\- Tu veux m'en parler? Fit la légiste en s'asseyant auprès de son amie.

\- Comme tu veux, j'ai tout mon temps, je peux attendre.

Kate tira légèrement sur la serviette, de manière à faire apparaître son œil droit et observa son amie.

\- Bois ça, ça te fera du bien, fit Lanie en lui tendant une bouteille.  
Beckett se redressa en position assise et obtempéra sans dire un mot, mais grimaça bien vite.  
\- Pouahhh... Tu veux me faire vomir?  
\- J'ai mis du sel dedans, ça aide à la récupération... Et ça a le mérite de te délier la langue, constata la légiste. Alors? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?  
\- Castle, soupira Beckett.  
\- Allons bon ! Soupira la légiste, qui pensait en avoir fini avec l'époque où son amie se plaignait sans arrêt de l'écrivain. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?  
\- Il a fourré son nez dans le dossier de ma mère.  
\- QUOI?! NON, MAIS DE QUOI IL SE MELE!? S'emporta aussitôt la métisse.  
\- Ouais...Je lui avais interdit d'y toucher! ...Mais pour qui il se prend?! Ajouta Beckett.  
\- Un gars sans limite... C'est Castle! Il nous l'a déjà prouvé à de nombreuses reprises!  
\- Lanie...  
\- Je sais. Comment l'as-tu appris?  
\- Il me l'a dit ce matin... J'étais à l'hôpital avec Sorenson...  
\- Et comment as-tu réagi?  
\- Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus le voir.  
\- Okay… Et pourquoi es-tu dans un tel état?  
\- J'n'en sais rien!  
\- Moi, je crois que je le sais, sourit Lanie.  
\- Tu n'en sais rien du tout! Claqua Beckett.  
\- Et toi aussi tu le sais, persista Lanie. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne veux pas le voir que les autres ne le voient pas!  
\- La ferme! Fit Beckett en quittant la salle sous le regard amusé de la légiste.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Avachi dans son canapé, un verre de scotch à la main et le regard perdu dans la contemplation de ses pieds, Castle ne remarqua pas l'arrivée de sa mère dans le loft.  
Cette dernière remarqua immédiatement l'air apathique de son fils et se douta de la raison de son état. Elle lui avait conseillé de révéler à Beckett, tout ce que le docteur "mort" avait trouvé au sujet du meurtre de Johanna. Apparemment, la jeune femme n'avait pas réagi positivement à son intrusion dans sa vie privée...

\- Richard... Commença-t-elle doucement.

\- Richard! Répéta-t-elle sur un ton plus sec.  
\- Mhm? Oh mère! Tu rentres tôt aujourd'hui!  
\- Tôt!? Il est dix-neuf heures!  
\- Déjà?!  
\- À quelle heure es-tu rentré?  
\- Euh... Il devait être onze heures et demie... Ou quelque chose comme ça...  
\- Et tu as bu combien de verres?  
\- Euh... En fait, c'est le premier, répondit-il en désignant son verre, qu'il avait à peine touché.  
\- Tu veux dire que tu es resté assis dans ce canapé à regarder tes pieds pendant presque six heures?!  
\- Il faut croire...  
\- Oh... Chéri... Elle a mal réagi?  
\- Elle ne veut plus me voir... Elle ne s'est même pas emportée, elle a seulement encaissé l'information, si tu l'avais vue, j'avais mal pour elle! Elle m'a écouté jusqu'au bout et m'a ordonné de sortir de sa vie.  
\- Trésor...  
\- Je pensais qu'elle serait fâchée, mais que ces nouvelles informations lui feraient plaisir! Je pensais qu'on reprendrait cette affaire ensemble... Que ça la libérerait de son passé!  
\- Tu savais qu'elle ne voulait pas que tu fourres ton nez là-dedans! Tu savais les risques que tu prenais en allant contre son gré.  
\- Mais tout ce que je voulais, c'était l'aider! Protesta-t-il.  
\- Kate Beckett n'a pas besoin de ton aide! Le coupa Martha. C'est une vraie femme et le fait que vous ayez une aventure, ne te donnait pas le droit de faire ça!  
\- Mais c'est toi qui m'as dit de... Eh! Comment sais-tu?!  
\- Oh je t'en prie! Les mères sentent ces choses-là! Je le sais depuis la fin de votre première enquête et que tu as passé la nuit dehors!  
\- Il ne faut surtout pas en parler!  
\- Tu me connais!  
\- Justement! Ricana l'écrivain. Et si tu le savais, pourquoi m'as-tu incité à lui dire la vérité, alors que tu savais ce que ça me coûterait?!  
\- Et qu'est-ce que ça te coûte? Une aventure sans lendemain? Ou c'est plus que ça?  
\- Je...  
\- Quoi? Je te connais bien, mon fils et la seule fois où je t'ai vu dans cet état, tu venais de perdre Kyra Blain!  
\- Je l'aime! Avoua Castle.  
\- Tu le lui as dit?  
\- Non...  
\- Pourquoi?  
\- Elle... Elle est si sauvage, si à fleur de peau! J'ai peur de la faire fuir...  
\- Quelle idée!  
\- Elle est insaisissable! Elle ne veut pas parler de ce qu'on vit, elle ne veut pas que les autres le sachent... Je ne sais pas vraiment sur quel pied danser, avec elle.  
\- Une pareille histoire risque de te briser le cœur! Il est sans doute préférable qu'elle s'arrête là.  
\- Mais si je ne suis pas prêt à ce que ça s'arrête? Si je ne pouvais déjà plus me passer de sa présence?  
\- Dans ce cas, mon fils, tu es dans un beau pétrin!

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Demanda-t-il après avoir pris en considération le constat de sa mère.

\- Fais-toi pardonner !

\- Et si elle ne veut pas me pardonner ?

\- C'est qu'elle n'est pas la bonne personne pour toi et tu seras fixé.

\- …

****************************

Martha avait raison, il devait se faire pardonner, mais pour cela, il fallait d'abord qu'il puisse l'approcher. Bob, le maire de New York, avait, une fois encore été d'une aide précieuse pour Castle en lui permettant de faire un reportage et une séance photo dans les locaux du 12th, au grand dam de Beckett.  
Bouillonnant intérieurement, elle avait cependant joué le jeu et avait répondu poliment aux questions de la journaliste.

\- Ravi de vous connaître ! Fit Ryan à l'adresse d'un des mannequins. Faudrait faire des photos ici plus souvent.  
\- Euh, pourquoi vous mettez jamais un uniforme pareil ? Demanda Esposito à Beckett qui se servait un café.  
\- Parce que je ne veux pas être payée en liquide ! répondit-elle provoquant l'hilarité de ses collègues.  
\- Salut, fit la voix de Castle, provoquant chez Beckett quelques frissons bien malgré elle.  
\- Oh, euh on n'a pas un truc à faire ? Lança Ryan à son collègue.  
\- Non.  
\- Si tu sais, le truc avec le gars, insista l'irlandais.  
\- Oh c'est vrai, le truc avec le gars !  
\- Oui, excusez-nous hein ! Dit Ryan en entraînant Esposito.  
\- Je voulais que tu saches que je n'ai rien à voir avec tout ça, mentit Castle. C'était une idée du magazine, et puis le maire trouvait ça bien pour l'image de la police.  
\- Tu n'as rien à expliquer.  
\- C'est vrai ?  
\- C'est vrai, oui. Là je m'en moque totalement. Maintenant excuse-moi, j'ai une interview à terminer Castle.  
\- Attends une seconde, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de si mal ?  
\- La seule chose que je t'avais dit de ne pas faire.  
\- D'accord, de ne pas ressortir le dossier de ta mère, mais j'ai fait une découverte.  
\- Aucune importance, ta découverte, j'ai tourné la page depuis très longtemps maintenant. On peut reprendre l'interview, c'est bon, expliqua-t-elle à la journaliste.  
\- Vous allez devoir remettre ça, on a un mort, fit Esposito en les rejoignant.  
\- Désolée de vous abandonner Amy, dit Beckett heureuse d'avoir une excuse pour mettre fin à l'interview.  
\- Oh vous voulez rire, c'est magnifique ! Voir enfin Castle en action, nos lecteurs vont être ravis !  
\- On ne voudrait pas décevoir vos lecteurs, n'est-ce pas lieutenant ? Sourit le capitaine devant la tête figée de Beckett.  
Castle n'avait pas laissé le choix à sa muse et l'avait suivie dans sa voiture, elle ne décrocha pas un mot durant tout le trajet, elle était coriace.  
\- Hey ! Attends, on peut en parler ? Insista-t-il alors qu'elle filait vers la scène de crime.  
\- Y a rien à dire de plus.  
\- Bon alors dis-moi au moins comment me faire pardonner ?  
\- En me laissant un peu tranquille !  
\- Oui et bien j'ai essayé, et ça n'a rien fait. Et si je te payais un poney ?  
\- Ferme- là Castle, je vais bosser OK ?  
\- Castle, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? S'étonna Lanie en le voyant arriver derrière Beckett.  
\- T'en fais pas, on n'est pas réconciliés ! Cria son amie, qui s'empressa de se débarrasser de Castle en l'envoyant avec la journaliste continuer leur reportage à la morgue.

*********************

Beckett venait de sortir de l'immeuble voisin de la scène de crime, dont elle avait interrogé tous les occupants, lorsque son téléphone sonna.

\- Beckett!  
\- Kate, c'est Lanie.  
\- Lanie? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Tu as déjà trouvé quelque chose? S'étonna Beckett.  
\- Non chérie, on a eu un problème sur le chemin de la morgue...  
\- Un problème?  
\- On a été braqués, ils nous ont pris le corps!

Les mots de Lanie résonnaient dans sa tête. L'angoisse lui nouait la gorge, avait-il été blessé?  
\- Castle va bien, fit la voix de Lanie semblant entendre les pensées de son amie.  
\- C'est vrai? Demanda Beckett en respirant de nouveau.  
\- Oui, si son cerveau est amoché, ça ne date pas de ce soir et il s'est probablement fait ça tout seul... Ça va?  
\- Oui, euh... Je préviens les gars et on arrive...  
\- Il va bien, répéta Lanie pour être certaine que l'information était bien parvenue à son amie.  
\- Merci Lanie.

Beckett raccrocha et parvint enfin à bouger. Elle allait prévenir les gars et retourner au poste, peut-être que Castle serait encore là. Il fallait qu'elle le voie, qu'elle s'assure par elle-même qu'il allait bien.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, Rick lui adressa un grand signe de la main, lorsqu'il la vit sortir de l'ascenseur et elle respira de nouveau normalement. Elle allait lui rendre son sourire, mais se rendit compte qu'ils étaient au poste et remit son masque de froideur.

\- J'n'arrive pas à comprendre, qui volerait un macchabée ? Demanda Esposito.  
\- Oh mais plein de monde ! Ça peut être des trafiquants d'organes, des étudiants en médecine, des satanistes, ou bien des savants fous qui veulent créer leur monstre, commença Castle.  
\- Ceux qui l'ont tué ont laissé des indices compromettants peut-être ? Énonça Beckett.  
\- C'n'est pas vendeur ! Pourquoi pas un espion ayant avalé un truc top secret, un microship, et que l'ennemi a bien été obligé de supprimer avant que la CIA réussisse à l'attraper, échafauda l'écrivain.  
\- Bien que l'on apprécie tous ici vos théories incroyablement perspicaces, la petite journaliste n'est plus là, alors vous pouvez rentrer chez vous maintenant ! Dit Beckett en plantant son regard dans celui de Castle sous le regard amusé des autres.  
\- Rentrer ? Mais non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Cette affaire devient très intéressante, et je suis même un témoin, contra-t-il.  
\- Très bien, je vous laisse bosser sur cette nouvelle enquête avec moi, si vous me promettez de me laisser tranquille quand ce sera fini et de ne plus jamais revenir ici, proposa la détective.  
\- D'accord. Mais je vous préviens lieutenant, je vais vous faire changer d'avis, répliqua Rick avec son sourire charmeur.  
Elle était à deux doigts de l'étriper pour son arrogance ou de l'embrasser pour son sex à peal.  
\- Même pas en rêve ! Parvint-elle à répondre au prix d'un énorme effort de self contrôle.  
\- Vous verrez, promit-il. Prochaine étape, la famille de la victime ?  
\- T'as gagné, elle l'a repris ! Fit Ryan en tendant un billet à Esposito.

*********************

\- Alors, elle t'a pardonné ? Demanda Martha alors que Castle venait de rentrer.  
\- Pas exactement, mais j'y travaille. Elle a toutefois accepté mon aide pour l'enquête.  
\- Et ben ça c'est déjà un bon début.  
\- C'est plus qu'un début, c'est une opportunité. Elle a construit un mur entre nous, mais moi je vais faire une porte dans ce mur. Ou poser une échelle, ou creuser un trou.  
\- Tu as une stratégie ?  
\- Me montrer aussi charmant qu'avant.  
\- Hm hm. Tu n'as pas de plan B ?

Martha avait raison, il aurait dû prévoir un plan B, parce que bien que Beckett ait semblé moins fâchée, bien qu'elle ait pris de gros risques pour lui sauver la vie alors qu'il était entre les mains du russe tatoué, elle ne se gêna pas pour lui rappeler que ce qu'il avait fait était une trahison et que tous ses arguments étaient vains. Tout était fini.

L'étage des bureaux était désert, mais elle était toujours là. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à rentrer chez elle, car une fois là-bas, ça deviendrait réel. Au moment où elle quitterait son siège, leur histoire serait finie, alors elle en reculait l'échéance. Elle resterait là jusqu'à ce que sa vessie l'oblige à bouger. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit si entêtée? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il fasse comme si c'était sans importance, comme si elle, elle exagérait? Pourquoi devait-il toujours tout justifier ?

Elle entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher d'elle, mais ne releva pas la tête, elle savait qui était là, elle reconnaîtrait cette présence entre mille.

\- Bonsoir... Commença-t-il. Je suis désolé. J'ai mal agi envers toi, j'ai abusé de ta confiance. J'ai ouvert de vieilles blessures et je n'ai pas respecté tes souhaits. Et si jamais on doit en rester là, je tiens à ce que tu saches que... je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé.

Elle avait tourné son regard vers son dossier, ne lui adressant aucune parole. Il avait attendu quelques secondes après la fin de sa tirade, puis avait fait demi-tour et était parti le cœur lourd, jusqu'au moment où il entendit de nouveau sa merveilleuse voix.  
\- Castle ? On se voit demain.

Il aurait voulu bondir, comme son cœur venait de le faire à l'entente de ces mots, mais il s'abstint et se contenta de sourire doucement.  
Elle tenta de reprendre son travail, mais quand au bout de dix minutes, elle constata qu'elle n'avait pas écrit plus de trois mots, elle se redressa en soupirant. Elle regarda autour d'elle, les locaux étaient déserts, tout le monde était rentré chez lui depuis bien longtemps déjà. Alors, elle décida qu'elle ferait bien d'en faire autant. Elle rassembla ses affaires et quitta le poste. Une fois sur le trottoir, elle remarqua un taxi, garé à l'angle de la rue, il semblait l'attendre. Elle s'approcha du véhicule et roula des yeux en découvrant son passager.

\- Castle! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici? Demanda-t-elle en ouvrant la portière.  
\- Je t'attendais, je suis toujours partant pour le poney!  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches?! Je t'ai pardonné, tu peux continuer à venir, alors quoi?  
\- Je voulais t'emmener faire un tour.  
\- Je suis crevée, Castle.  
\- Je peux dormir dans ton lit? Demanda-t-il avec son air de gamin.  
\- Je rentre chez moi, ramène le repas et le vin.  
\- Je serai là dans vingt minutes!

Vingt minutes plus tard, Beckett sortait de sa salle de bain douchée et vêtue d'une tenue décontractée. Elle alluma sa chaîne hi-fi et s'installa dans son canapé, prête à se laisser bercer par la musique, quand quelques coups frappés à sa porte lui annoncèrent l'arrivée de Castle.

Elle sourit, mais s'empressa de remettre son masque de froideur en se dirigeant vers la porte. Elle avait décidé de le faire mariner un peu, il devait comprendre qu'il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir ! Elle fut surprise de trouver devant sa porte un jeune homme en tenue de groom, poussant devant lui un chariot digne de ceux du room service d'un hôtel cinq étoiles.

\- Mademoiselle, puis-je? Demanda-t-il en désignant son salon.

Elle se poussa et le laissa entrer, trop abasourdie pour dire quoi que ce soit.  
Le groom installa son chariot près de sa table, sortit du sac, qu'il avait sur le dos, une nappe, des chandelles, des assiettes, des verres, ainsi que des couverts, qu'il installa avec goût sur la table.  
Un bruit de pas dans le couloir, incita Kate à se retourner. L'énorme bouquet de fleurs sur pattes qui apparut dans son champ de vision, lui arracha un sourire et lorsque la tête de Rick apparut au milieu d'elles avec un air désolé, elle éclata de rire.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça, Castle? Demanda-t-elle en riant.  
\- Un dîner pour deux, aux chandelles, je sais que j'ai mal agi et je t'en demande encore pardon...  
\- Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça, sourit-elle en s'approchant de lui pour le débarrasser de son bouquet de fleurs.  
\- Je sais... Mais je voulais le faire.  
\- Tout est prêt, monsieur Castle, fit le groom en se tournant vers eux.  
\- Cédric, vous êtes parfait, le remercia Castle en lui glissant un billet dans la main.  
\- Je passerai reprendre les affaires demain vers midi, ça ira?  
\- Je ... Commença Castle en se tournant vers Beckett.  
\- Monsieur Castle se fera un plaisir de tout vous ramener demain, je ne suis pas certaine que le boulot me laissera le loisir d'être chez moi à midi et je ne veux pas laisser à Castle l'opportunité de passer la matinée chez moi et de farfouiller dans mes trucs, répliqua le détective.  
\- Hey! S'offusqua l'écrivain.  
\- Ose prétendre que tu resterais assis sur ce canapé à attendre sagement l'arrivée de Cédric, sans toucher à quoique ce soit! Menaça-t-elle.  
\- Touché... Mais je te signale que j'ai déjà touché à tes … trucs…

\- Et certains trucs restent top secrets, Castle. Ne l'oublie pas !

Cédric quitta l'appartement amusé par ce spectacle. Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Rick invita Beckett à prendre place à la table et commença à servir le champagne.

\- Alors?... Demanda-t-il.  
\- Tu n'étais vraiment pas obligé, tu sais?  
\- Ah non? Fit-il en s'approchant d'elle.  
\- Non, répondit elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou.  
\- Je voulais tellement que tu me pardonnes, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais vraiment agi comme un idiot et...  
\- Tu m'as eue sur ton bonsoir, le coupa-t-elle en posant ses lèvres contre les siennes.  
\- Je t'ai eue... ?  
\- Tu avais l'air si perdu, si peu sûr de toi... Que quand tu m'as dit bonsoir, je savais déjà que je ne pouvais que te pardonner.  
\- Tu es en train de me dire que j'aurais pu économiser... Aïeuuh!  
\- Ne ruine pas ce moment avec tes plaisanteries! Avertit-elle en lui lâchant l'oreille.  
\- Ok! Pardon, fit-il en se massant l'oreille.  
\- J'aime mieux ça, sourit-elle.  
\- Tu sais, j'avais prévu un plan B, si celui-là n'avait pas marché, sourit-il.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre treize.  
**

\- Tu sais, j'avais prévu un plan B, si celui-là n'avait pas marché, sourit-il.  
\- Ah oui?  
\- Oui, un super plan, tu aurais été obligée de me pardonner avec un tel plan!  
\- Tu crois vraiment que tu aurais pu me faire céder à coup sûr?  
\- Sûr et certain!  
\- J'ai bien envie de te reprendre mon pardon pour voir ce fameux plan B...  
\- Tu l'auras voulu, lâcha-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

Il écarta le col de son chemisier et vint poser ses lèvres entre son cou et son épaule, déposant un baiser dans le creux de sa clavicule. Ses mains glissaient sur ses hanches, elle ferma les yeux et pencha un peu la tête sur le côté.  
Il traça un chemin de baisers le long de son cou, son menton, pour arriver sur ses lèvres. Il mordilla doucement celle du bas, elle céda et ouvrit la bouche.  
Elle ne se fit pas prier pour se laisser entraîner dans un baiser langoureux, torride, même. Les mains de l'écrivain poursuivaient leur ouvrage et s'appliquaient désormais à déboutonner son chemisier, lui arrachant des gémissements d'impatience. Elle avait envie de lui et surtout elle avait besoin de lui. Avec lui, elle avait envie de se sentir vivante à nouveau. Il était une drogue, son contact, son odeur, le goût de sa peau, tout lui était vital.

Il la souleva du sol, elle enroula ses jambes autour de son bassin, se moulant davantage contre lui. Il l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre et la posa délicatement sur son lit, sans détacher son regard du sien. Il pourrait se noyer dans ses prunelles, surtout quand elles exprimaient ce qu'elles exprimaient à cet instant: du désir, voire peut être de l'amour.  
Sa main remonta sur ses côtes, pour arriver sur son sein qu'il commença à caresser à travers l'étoffe fine et soyeuse de son soutien-gorge. Elle caressa tendrement la nuque de Rick et joua doucement avec ses cheveux, tandis qu'il suivait du bout des doigts la dentelle qui recouvrait son sein.

\- Castle, souffla-t-elle.  
\- C'est marrant comme tu peux te montrer impatiente, sourit-il.

Sans le quitter des yeux, elle retira ses chaussures à l'aide de ses pieds et les envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
Lentement, s'amusant des soupirs d'impatience de sa muse, il fit glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes, dévoilant les petits lapins qui ornaient sa culotte.

\- Bunny a amené des copines, on dirait, sourit-il.  
Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- J'aime quand tu rougis.

Il s'empara de ses lèvres et l'entraîna dans un baiser passionné, ses mains repartant en balade sur sa poitrine.  
-Tu es toujours fâchée ? Demanda-t-il en relevant légèrement la tête.

Elle hocha doucement la tête, ne voulant pas s´avouer vaincue trop vite. Il sourit de nouveau, son regard brûlant de désir, sa respiration rapide et ses joues rougies, il était évident qu'elle était encore fâchée.  
Ses mains glissèrent sur son ventre musclé et atteignirent bientôt l'élastique de sa culotte. Anticipant sur la suite des événements, elle attrapa les coins de l'oreiller entre ses doigts. Il déposa quelques baisers sur son nombril, elle inspira et les muscles de son ventre se tendirent automatiquement.  
\- Rick... Gémit-elle.

Elle gémit encore quand le bout de ses doigts glissa vers ses cuisses et qu'elle sentit ses lèvres continuer leur chemin vers son le bas de son ventre. Il embrassa l'intérieur de sa cuisse tout en jetant un œil dans sa direction, doucement il fit passer ses pouces sous l'élastique de sa culotte de chaque côté de son bassin. Il glissa ses mains sous son fessier divin, lui intimant de relever le bassin, et fit descendre la culotte le long de ses jambes fuselées.

\- Tu réclames Bunny, mais tu ne perds pas de temps pour l'envoyer voir ailleurs.

\- T'en fais pas pour elle, je la garde avec moi, sourit-il en la rangeant dans la poche arrière de son jean.

Reprenant sa place dans le creux de cuisse, il recommença ses baisers. Elle dût se mordre la lèvre pour étouffer ses gémissements. Le souffle de Rick sur son entre-jambe allait la rendre folle. Il prenait un malin plaisir à la faire languir. Elle laissa échapper un léger soupir, pour lui faire comprendre que s'il n'agissait pas, elle ne répondrait plus de rien.  
Elle ne put contenir son cri de plaisir lorsqu'il accéda à sa demande silencieuse. Elle agrippa les draps tandis que son sang affluait vers ses joues. Son corps s'arqua sous la vague de plaisir que la bouche de Rick lui procurait.

\- Castle...

Elle ne reconnaissait même plus sa voix, qui n'était même plus un murmure. Elle voulait se fondre en lui, ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Elle ne parvenait plus à avoir une pensée cohérente, seuls ses sens la dirigeaient, soulevant légèrement son bassin pour le rapprocher un peu plus du visage de son amant.  
Elle avait presque arraché les draps lorsqu'il avait entré un doigt en elle et commencé à le mouvoir. Une vague de chaleur l'envahit, partant du bas ventre jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

Tout son être n'était plus que sensations de plaisir, elle ne réfléchissait plus, plus rien n'existait en-dehors de cette chambre.  
Ses gémissements répondaient à cette langue et à ce doigt qui jouaient avec elle comme un musicien avec son instrument. Quand un second doigt se joignit au premier, son corps s'arqua et ses yeux se fermèrent, elle oscillait entre l'envie de rire, de crier et de pleurer.

Et soudain elle cria son plaisir dévastée par une puissante jouissance.  
Il continuait de l'embrasser tendrement, lui laissant le temps de retrouver ses esprits. Sa respiration était saccadée, ses veines palpitaient, son corps était un peu engourdi, elle ferma les yeux, cherchant à reprendre pied avec la réalité.

Rick remonta doucement le long de son ventre, vint embrasser le creux entre ses seins. Elle posa ses mains en coupe sur son visage et l'entraîna jusqu'au sien, pour l'embrasser.  
\- Je suis pardonné? Demanda-t-il.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, semblant réfléchir, puis glissa une main vers le pantalon de son amant, dans lequel il était visiblement très à l'étroit. Un sourire naquit sur son visage.

\- Ton plan comporte encore quelques étapes, non?

\- Gourmande, va !

Il gémit lorsqu'elle fit sauter les boutons de son jean, le libérant de sa prison de tissu. Elle sourit, amusée.

\- Ne ris pas.

\- Je ne ris pas, je me réjouis d'avance...

\- On est très coquine, ce soir, lieutenant!

Elle posa ses mains sur les hanches de son amant et l'aida à se débarrasser de ses vêtements. Puis il se pencha de nouveau vers elle, leurs bouches se retrouvèrent, leurs corps n'étaient plus qu'envie. En une poussée magique, il unit leurs corps, tandis que leurs bouches ne se quittaient plus. La passion les emporta, elle enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de Rick emportée par le plaisir. Il saisit une de ses jambes et l'amena sur son épaule, accentuant ainsi leurs sensations et la caressa habilement. Ils furent parcourus par une immense décharge électrique lorsqu'ils atteignirent le paroxysme de leur jouissance, laissant échapper un dernier soupir. Il se laissa retomber sur elle, la tête contre sa poitrine. Elle caressait ses cheveux dans un geste d'une infinie tendresse.

\- Excellent plan B, murmura-t-elle.  
\- Je me disais aussi qu'il était infaillible, sourit-il.

\- Alors, je suis pardonné ?

\- Tu es pardonné, répondit-elle en se lovant contre lui. Je devrais me fâcher plus souvent.

\- C'est vrai que tu es mignonne quand tu es en pétard… Mais je préfèrerais que ce ne soit pas contre moi !

\- Dans ce cas écoute-moi quand je te dis de ne pas faire certaines choses !

\- J'ai compris la leçon, crois-moi !

\- Parfait.

Ils se câlinèrent encore pendant quelques minutes, puis rejoignirent la pièce principale lorsque leurs estomacs se rappelèrent bruyamment à eux.

Le CD changea de morceau au moment où ils quittaient la chambre, faisant grimacer Castle.

\- Pitié ne me dis pas que tu aimes cette chanson, geignit-il.  
\- Ne te moque pas de mes goûts musicaux Castle!  
\- Mais c'est si...  
\- Si quoi?  
\- Ringard! Excuse-moi du terme, mais cette chanson est pathétique!  
\- C'est une magnifique chanson! Bougonna-t-elle.  
\- Ok. Tu aimes cette chanson, mais explique-moi comment la grande Kate Beckett, la flic dure à cuire qui regarde les pires crapules de New York dans le blanc des yeux sans sourciller, peut écouter et apprécier une chanson aussi dégoulinante de mièvrerie?  
\- C'est une chanson très stupide... Je te l'accorde, soupira-t-elle.

\- Mais? S'enquit l'écrivain étonné qu'elle lâche si rapidement prise.

\- Mais elle me rappelle mon passé et me rassure, alors pour moi elle est importante et réconfortante.

\- Ton passé dégouline de mièvrerie ? Je suis curieux de le connaître.

\- Tu vas te moquer !

\- Je te promets de ne pas le faire !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Parole de scout !

\- Tu n'as jamais été scout ! Contra-t-elle.

\- Ok. Je te promets sincèrement de ne pas me moquer, dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Il avait l'air sincère, aussi décida-t-elle de se confier.

\- Okay,… Dit-elle en prenant une grande inspiration avant de commencer son récit. Quand j'étais petite, je devais avoir 6 ans, j'avais trouvé un oiseau, fragile et innocent, sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il faisait froid, alors j'ai ouvert ma fenêtre et je l'ai recueilli. Il était blessé, sans doute qu'un chat l'avait pris en chasse. J'ai décidé de le soigner. J'ai pris une boîte, j'y ai mis un vieux Tee-shirt de mon père, pour lui faire un nid. Mes parents n'étaient pas au courant, j'ai tout fait en cachette. Je gardais de la mie de pain de mes repas pour le nourrir, j'en avais toujours plein les poches. Je l'aimais beaucoup, je l'avais appelé Manfred, ne me demande pas pourquoi, je ne m'en souviens pas. Bref, je me suis occupée de Manfred tous les jours, en secret, dans ma chambre. Mais je n'étais qu'une enfant et je ne savais pas qu'il était dangereux de donner du pain aux oiseaux, qu'il gonfle dans leur estomac... Un soir, je suis rentrée de l'école et j'ai trouvé ma mère, qui m'attendait dans le salon. Elle avait trouvé Manfred. Il était mort à cause de mon ignorance. J'ai eu tellement de chagrin, qu'on lui a organisé des funérailles dignes du super copain oiseau qu'il était. J'avais choisi cette musique avec ma mère, elle m'avait dit qu'en écoutant cette chanson, je n'oublierai jamais mon copain Manfred...

\- Donc, tu aimes cette chanson parce qu'elle te rappelle Manfred?  
\- Non, j'aime cette chanson, parce je l'ai choisie avec ma mère, pour surmonter le premier deuil auquel j'ai été confrontée... J'entends encore ses paroles réconfortantes et ça me fait du bien, surtout quand une affaire me chamboule un peu trop.

Il ne riait plus et n'avait plus aucune envie de se moquer de sa chanson, juste celle de la serrer dans ses bras, à défaut de pouvoir lui ôter le chagrin qui rongeait son âme.

\- Je suis désolée, sourit-elle, je ne voulais pas plomber l'ambiance, j'ai allumé la chaîne hifi sans vraiment faire attention aux CD qu'elle contenait.  
\- Et si nous dînions? proposa-t-il en désignant les plats posés sur la table.  
\- Volontiers!

Ils passèrent une agréable soirée, en tête à tête, savourant le bonheur qu'ils ressentaient lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils n'en parlaient jamais.  
Leur relation, faite d'agacement, de provocation, de jeux amoureux et d'ébats torrides, continuait, jour après jour. La présence de Rick auprès de Kate l'agaçait souvent, mais aussi étrange que cela pouvait lui paraître, cela l'apaisait. Avec lui, elle se sentait entière, pleine de vie, sentiment qu'elle n'avait plus éprouvé depuis longtemps, grâce à lui, elle allait mieux.

Rick, quant à lui, avait retrouvé la passion de la vie. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, il ne s'ennuyait plus, sa vie était redevenue une aventure. Elle le fascinait, chaque jour, qu'il passait à ses côtés, il la trouvait encore plus extraordinaire, plus merveilleuse. Aucune femme ne l'avait jamais autant inspiré, il aimait être à ses côtés et même s'ils ne parlaient jamais de ce qu'ils vivaient, même s'il ne savait pas où cela les mènerait, il ne voudrait pour rien au monde y mettre fin.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre quatorze.**

La journée touchait à sa fin, de même que l'enquête de l'équipe de Beckett et les paris qui avaient été lancés à cette occasion. Castle et Beckett s'installaient au bureau de cette dernière satisfaits de ce travail bien fait.

\- Ryan, tu as mis le feu ce soir! Affirma Esposito en revenant de la salle d'interrogatoire avec son coéquipier.

\- Non, c'est toi qui déchires, fit Ryan.

\- Bravo lieutenant. Beau travail, annonça Castle à Beckett tandis que les bros arrivaient dans la salle.

\- Oui, eh bien quand on a compris que Jason était le cerveau et qu'il n'avouerait pas, c'était évident qu'il fallait faire craquer Éric, sourit Kate.

\- Joli.

\- Et quand vous avez passé la porte et qu'on a su que vous bluffiez tout s'est mis en place aussitôt, dit Esposito en mimant la connections avec ses doigts.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai et on avait tout compris à votre manège, ajouta Ryan en souriant.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Ricana Beckett.

\- C'était ça l'important. C'était que vous ne sachiez rien c'est ça qui a marché, appuya Castle.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit on s'en tape parce que … on a gagné le pari, rit Esposito en serrant la main de son coéquipier.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? S'offusqua Castle.

\- Le nôtre a avoué, expliqua Esposito.

\- Grâce à nous, oui ! Puisqu'on l'y a poussé, contra Beckett.

\- Oui, et après ? C'est comme en jouant au foot, vous marquez dans vos buts et on marque le point, intervint Ryan.

\- Au foot ! Ah oui, t'as rien trouvé de mieux ? Demanda Kate.

\- Je trouve ça bien, Fit Esposito.

\- Parlons plutôt base-ball parce que cette équipe a tout de suite éjecté la balle, suggéra Castle.

\- Oui, mais normalement c'est notre équipe qui tenait la batte, répondit Ryan.

\- Non, rêve pas, dit Kate en attrapant son manteau.

Castle et elle commencèrent à partir, suivis par Ryan et Esposito.

\- Votre équipe n'était pas sur le terrain. Elle a eu peur de descendre du bus, ricana Castle, ce qui fit rire Beckett.

\- Castle, notre équipe conduisait le bus, renchérit Esposito.

\- Ha ! Ha ! Oui. Prenons la formule 1 : notre voiture franchit la ligne et la vôtre s'écrase contre un mur, continua Castle.

\- Une magnifique nuit de pleine lune ! Ajouta Beckett.

Ils argumentaient encore lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bar. Ils commandèrent des bières au comptoir et allèrent s'installer à une table dans le fond.

\- Arrêtez! S'écria l'irlandais agacé. Notre suspect a avoué, on a gagné le pari!

\- Ryan! Il a avoué grâce à nous! Vous avez perdu! Répéta Beckett pour la cinquantième fois.

\- On savait ce que vous aviez en tête, dit Esposito, vous avez perdu, reconnaissez-le!

\- Et si on réglait ça au billard? Proposa Castle en attrapant une queue.

\- Bonne idée! Dit Esposito en s'approchant du billard. Je suis un champion au billard.

\- L'équipe perdante devra payer la tournée, proposa Ryan.

\- Arrête, il est plein aux as, ça n'est pas un gage pour lui! Grogna le latino.

\- Ok, alors les perdants devront passer le week-end attachés avec des menottes, suggéra Castle.

\- Ça pourrait être marrant, fit Esposito, enfin, si c'est vous qui perdez.

\- Beckett finirait par le tuer, ajouta Ryan.

\- L'équipe perdante devra se charger de la paperasse pendant un mois, lança Beckett.

\- Tu as raté ta vocation! C'est un gage de maîtresse d'école, ricana Esposito.

\- Ok, alors l'équipe perdante sera au service de l'équipe gagnante pendant deux semaines et ne devra jamais rechigner, corrigea-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Esposito.

\- Pffff! On vous en ferait trop baver, vous crieriez "pitié" avant la fin de la première journée, dit-il moqueur.

\- Quoi? T'as la trouille? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Ça marche! Topa le latino sans la quitter du regard.

\- Ah ! Ah ! Alors prêts à perdre ? Ricana Ryan à l'intention de Castle et Beckett.

\- Qui te dit qu'on va perdre ? demande Kate en haussant un sourcil.

\- C'est évident, non ? Tu es une fille, il n'est pas flic... On a passé tout notre temps libre à jouer au billard depuis qu'on est entré à l'académie, c'est une deuxième nature chez nous, expliqua l'irlandais.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces préjugés à la noix? Demanda la détective.

\- Sérieusement, Beckett, vous n'avez pas vraiment le profil d'une championne de billard, argumenta Esposito. Je suis sûr qu'à l'académie vous passiez votre temps à étudier les textes de lois ou à vous entraîner ! Et Castle? Lui, il passe son temps à jouer au poker, rien à voir avec le billard.

\- Vous savez jouer, Castle ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers l'écrivain.

\- Bah... Pas vraiment... J'ai déjà essayé…Enfin… Une fois au lycée... On aurait peut-être dû parier sur une partie de fléchettes...

Kate roula des yeux exaspérée.

\- Et c'est vous qui avez proposé le billard! Qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête?

\- Je me suis dit que vous seriez drôlement plus sexy au billard, fit-il, tandis que les bros jubilaient à l'idée d'une victoire facile.

\- Si vous le dites, soupira-t-elle. Je vous préviens, si on perd, je vous fais une grosse tête! Qui commence ?

\- Les perdants d'abord, suggéra Ryan.

\- Ah ! Ah! Très drôle! fit Castle en grimaçant exagérément.

\- Ryan face à Castle d'abord, trancha Beckett, je me chargerai d'Esposito ensuite.

Rick s'approcha du râtelier et prit une queue puis revint près de la table en roulant des mécaniques sous le regard amusé des bros.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça, dit Esposito avec un sourire amusé.

\- Honneur au perdant, annonça Ryan avec son sourire en coin. Comme ça vous pourrez jouer un peu avant que je vous mette la pâté.

\- Ne les écoutez pas Castle et concentrez-vous, conseilla Beckett.

\- Il peut invoquer les dieux du billard, plutôt! Ricanèrent les gars.

\- Puisque vous insistez, je vais ouvrir le jeu, répliqua Castle en ouvrant le jeu et en envoyant directement trois boules dans les poches.

\- Bien joué! Fit Beckett.

\- La chance du débutant, ricana Ryan.

\- Je suis un génie, dit Castle en prenant une pose qu'il avait certainement vue dans un film.

\- Castle! Avertit Beckett, la partie ne fait que commencer!

\- Oui! Se reprit-il. La 4 dans le coin gauche!

\- T'as vu ça? Elle le mène à la baguette, dit Ryan à Esposito.

\- Ouais, c'est bizarre, d'habitude il n'en fait qu'à sa tête, remarqua le latino.

\- Les gars! On joue ou on parle? Vous voulez peut être abandonner, proposa Beckett.

\- Et manquer l'occasion de vous diriger? Jamais, répondit Ryan.

Castle se débrouilla assez bien et empêcha l'irlandais de creuser l'écart. Tout ce jouerait donc entre Beckett et Esposito.

\- Honneur aux filles, fit l'hispanique sûr de lui.

\- Monsieur est grand seigneur, constata Kate en démarrant brillamment la manche.

Elle enchaîna les coups, empochant les billes qui lui étaient dévolues, sans commettre la moindre faute. Esposito ne pouvait qu'admirer sa dextérité.

\- Et la huit dans le coin gauche, annonça-t-elle enfin.

Elle se prépara et réussit à faire disparaître la huit dans la poche désirée, après lui avoir fait percuter trois bandes.

\- Et voilà. Merci de m'avoir laissée commencer Esposito. Sans ça, je n'aurais pas pu t'écraser! Fanfaronna Kate.

\- Comment t'as fait ça ? S'étonna Ryan.

\- Tout est une question de physique et de mathématiques, expliqua Kate avec un petit sourire supérieur, je n'ai pas beaucoup de mérite...

\- Où t'as appris à jouer ? interrogea Esposito.

\- A l'université.

\- Ah ouais? On apprend ça à Stanford?

\- J'avais un petit ami physicien.

\- Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire ce rigolo?

\- C'était un génie, il avait trouvé le billard pour décompresser.

\- Et bien, la prochaine fois je te prendrai dans mon équipe, soupira Ryan.

\- C'est ça, en attendant, vous êtes à notre botte pour deux semaines, sourit Castle. Je ne sais pas vous, Beckett, mais moi je prendrais bien une bière.

\- En tout cas, je n'aurais pas tout perdu, lança Esposito en se levant, la vue était agréable.

\- La vue? Répéta-t-elle.

\- La vue, Confirma-t-il en descendant son regard vers le bas de son dos avec un petit sourire.

\- Pervers! Le fusilla-t-elle du regard comprenant soudain l'allusion du latino.

\- Je vous l'avais dit que le billard vous rendrait plus sexy, ajouta Castle.

Kate les fusilla de nouveau du regard, rougissant comme une enfant. Ils partirent dans un immense fou-rire.

\- Ça vous va pas mal le rouge, fit Ryan taquin.

\- Faites attention les gars, n'oubliez pas que vous êtes mes larbins pendant deux semaines.

\- Ça ne nous changera pas de l'ordinaire, fit remarquer Esposito.

\- Ça c'est ce que tu crois...

La soirée avait été agréable et bientôt l'heure de se séparer arriva. Chacun allait prendre le chemin de son logement. Castle devait rejoindre le loft où l'attendaient sa mère et sa fille et regrettait de ne pouvoir l'embrasser pour lui dire bonne nuit.  
Il se contenta de l'accolade qu'elle lui donna, comme aux gars et lorsqu'il sentit son souffle contre son cou, il comprit qu'elle était aussi frustrée que lui.

\- Depuis quand vous vous faites des câlins comme ça? demanda Esposito intrigué.

\- C'était une simple accolade entre amis, répondit Castle de manière évasive.

\- C'est ça, oui... on va vous croire, rétorqua Ryan.

\- T'as raison, c'était plus que ça, commença Beckett surprenant ainsi son écrivain, c'était une accolade entre vainqueurs!

Ils éclatèrent de rire devant l'air renfrogné des gars, qui abdiquèrent et rentrèrent chez eux.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre quinze.**

Castle observait sa muse, intrigué, inquiet même. Quelque chose n'allait pas et il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Le meurtre sur lequel ils enquêtaient les avait amenés dans le monde de la mode et du mannequinat, peut-être s'était-elle sentie mal à l'aise dans ce milieu, ou alors elle était jalouse de ce jeune mannequin qui lui avait donné son numéro ?

Il pensait pourtant la connaître un peu mieux que ça, mais là, il devait reconnaître que si elle voulait vraiment cacher ses sentiments, elle y parvenait complètement. Finalement, il décida d'en avoir le cœur net et mit les pieds dans le plat :

\- Pourquoi tu es en pétard ?  
\- Je ne suis pas en pétard, répondit-elle étonnée.  
\- Mais tu as l'air en pétard.  
\- Et ben ce n'est pas le cas, affirma-t-elle.  
\- Mais si tu étais en pétard, tu me le dirais ?  
\- Ce n'est pas le cas ! Répéta-t-elle agacée.  
\- Mais tu me le dirais ?  
\- Ca n'a pas d'importance, parce que je ne suis pas en pétard ! Termina-t-elle en appuyant chaque mot qu'elle prononçait.

Deux heures plus tard, cette conversation tournait en boucle dans la tête de Castle. Il avait beau essayer de la croire, lorsqu'il l'observait, il ne pouvait qu'arriver toujours à cette même conclusion: elle était bel et bien en pétard!  
Il analysait donc les derniers évènements, à la recherche de ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour l'énerver. Ça ne pouvait quand même pas être ce mannequin tout juste sorti de l'enfance qui l'avait mise dans un état pareil ? D'accord, il s'était laissé draguer et avait apprécié le fait de lui plaire, mais à ses yeux, il n'y en avait qu'une et il pensait qu'elle avait au moins compris ça.  
Finalement, le temps clément d'automne lui donna une idée. Il s'éclipsa quelques temps, sans que sa muse s'en aperçoive, et revint une heure plus tard. Il la trouva en pleine réflexion devant le murder-board.

Esposito arrivait à sa hauteur.

\- Beckett ?  
\- Oui?  
\- On a vérifié le casier de Wyatt Monroe, il n'y avait rien d'important, mais on a appris que son appartement était à deux pas du centre d'art, et la fenêtre de son salon donne sur la fontaine où Jenna a été tuée.  
\- Il vit à côté de la scène de crime !  
\- On a aussi vérifié l'alibi qu'il nous avait donné, et tout le monde dit qu'il avait quitté la fête de Zac Posen vers 23h30, ajouta Ryan en arrivant.  
\- Il nous a dit l'avoir quittée à 3h du matin, dit Castle en les rejoignant.  
\- Et cerise sur le gâteau, on a parlé aux invités de Teddy Farrow, et ils nous ont dit qu'ils l'avait vu débarquer vers minuit.  
\- Donc il nous a menti, conclut Beckett.  
\- Et si on faisait une pause déjeuner, suggéra Castle, nous pourrions continuer cette enquête l'estomac plein, nous serions plus efficaces.  
\- Pas faim, marmonna Beckett.  
\- Dans ce cas, ayez pitié des gars, proposa Castle, ils vont finir par manger le mobilier, si on ne les laisse pas se nourrir.  
\- D'accord, soupira Beckett, soyez de retour dans une heure.  
\- Merci, firent les bros en se précipitant pour sortir avant qu'elle ne change d'avis.  
Beckett ajouta les derniers éléments sur le tableau, puis se tourna vers Castle, dont elle venait de remarquer la présence.  
\- Tu n'es pas parti avec les gars?  
\- Non, je t'attends.  
\- Je n'ai pas faim, ça n'est pas la peine...  
\- En fait, j'ai prévu notre pique-nique... Il fait beau, nous pourrions au moins nous détendre à Central Parc une petite heure...

Elle le regarda un instant, fronçant les sourcils et mordillant sa lèvre inférieure en signe d'une intense réflexion.

\- D'accord, dit-elle finalement. J'espère que tu as pensé à prendre quelques fruits.  
\- Je suis allé sur le marché, j'ai dévalisé l'étal du primeur!  
\- Parfait! Allons-y! Sourit-elle.

Les promeneurs et les amoureux étaient assez nombreux à profiter d'une des dernières belles journées avant l'arrivée de l'hiver New Yorkais et de son froid mordant.  
Ils se trouvèrent un endroit à l'écart du monde et décidèrent de s'y installer. Rick étendit la nappe dans l'herbe et y déposa le panier qu'il avait amené. Beckett le regardait silencieusement, il aurait aimé avoir des pouvoirs de jedi pour lire ses pensées. C'était bien la première fois qu'une femme représentait un tel mystère pour lui.  
Finalement, elle s'étira et se pencha en arrière pour s'installer sur ses avant-bras et profiter du bien que lui faisaient les rayons du soleil sur son visage. Lorsqu'il eut fini de tout installer, il se tourna vers elle et se décida à déranger son petit moment de félicité.

\- Alors?... Tu vas bien?  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'irait pas? Demande-t-elle en attrapant un grain de raisin.  
\- Je ne sais pas, moi... C'est toi qui es en pétard! C'est à cause de ce mannequin ? Rina ? Il n'y a rien entre elle et moi et il n'y aura jamais rien !

\- Je sais.

\- C'était flatteur, mais… Attends ? Tu sais ?

\- Ouais.

\- Alors… Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il perdu.

\- Rien. Ça va.

\- Non, ça ne va pas ! Tu es en pétard, je le vois bien !

\- Encore ça ? Puisque je te dis que je ne suis pas en pétard! Insista-t-elle excédée.  
\- Oh! Je vois, c'est ta mauvaise période!  
\- Ma mauvaise période?  
\- Tu sais... Ta période de... Enfin... Ta période de... Euh...  
\- Mes menstruations, tu veux dire?  
\- Oui... Euh... Cette période vous rend irascible ...  
\- Vous?  
\- Bah... Oui... Vous... Les femmes...

Elle éclata de rire.  
\- Castle! Comment peux-tu vivre entouré de femmes et encore réagir en adolescent attardé à ce sujet?  
\- Euh... Bah... Bafouilla-t-il hésitant. Bof... Alors? C'est ça?  
\- Nan!  
\- Non? Pourtant, ça devrait être en ce moment... Non?  
\- Tu calcules mon cycle?! Releva-t-elle ahurie.  
\- Quoi?! Non! Se défendit-il alors qu'un voyant rouge et une sirène s'étaient allumés dans son cerveau.  
\- J'espère bien!  
\- Alors... Tu es enceinte?

Elle recracha l'eau qu'elle venait de porter à sa bouche. Il lui tendit une serviette, sans la lâcher du regard. Elle l'observa et comprit qu'il était sérieux.  
\- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça?  
\- Bah... On n'a pas toujours été très prudents et puis... Ça devrait être ta période...  
\- Je ne suis pas enceinte! Affirma-t-elle.  
\- Comment en es-tu si sûre?  
\- J'en suis sûre, parce que j'ai été prudente, moi! Je prends la pilule!  
\- Et c'est sûr?  
\- Parfaitement sûr!  
\- Et ta période alors?  
\- Oh pitié! Fit-elle en se levant exaspérée.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend?  
\- Tu me fais venir ici pour un pique-nique, un moment agréable et tu le transformes en une espèce d'interrogatoire bizarre et malsain!  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça a de malsain?!  
\- Je ne sais pas, on croirait que tu penses que je voudrais te piéger!  
\- Excuse-moi, mais ça n'est pas impossible, les personnes comme moi sont des cibles de choix.

Il ne vit pas le coup arriver et se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air, lorsqu'elle le poussa assez violemment.

\- COMMENT PEUX-TU CROIRE QUE JE TE FERAIS UN COUP PAREIL?  
\- Ok, là, tu es bel et bien en pétard, constata-t-il en se relevant.  
\- ÉVIDEMMENT QUE JE SUIS EN PÉTARD! JE NE VEUX PAS D'ENFANT! JE NE VEUX MÊME PAS D'UNE RELATION SÉRIEUSE! COMMENT PEUX-TU T'INSPIRER DE MOI POUR ÉCRIRE UN BOUQUIN ET ME CONNAÎTRE AUSSI MAL? Hurla-t-elle hors d'elle.  
\- D'accord, je suis désolé... J'ai été nul... S'excusa-t-il en tendant la main vers elle.  
\- Si tu en as assez de moi, ne te gènes pas... Soupira-t-elle la tête baissée retrouvant brusquement son calme.  
\- Ne crois surtout pas ça... Je... J'ai paniqué, je ne suis qu'un imbécile... Tu me pardonnes?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Oh je t'en prie Kate ! Paniqua-t-il, je suis le dernier des idiots, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris…

Elle le regardait avec un petit sourire en coin, il réalisa soudain qu'elle se payait sa tête.

\- Toi, tu veux que je me fasse pardonner…

\- Ton plan B était divin, répondit-elle son petit sourire fleurissant pour finalement éclairer son visage.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être fâchée pour que je sorte le plan B, tu sais, il te suffit de demander, répondit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

Ils étaient revenus à leur pique-nique plus sereinement et durent finalement retourner au poste en courant, lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent qu'ils avaient largement dépassé le temps qu'elle avait octroyé aux gars.

Ces derniers les attendaient d'ailleurs de pied ferme et ne manquèrent pas de les asticoter à ce sujet.

\- Alors ? Comment s'est passé ce déjeuner ? demanda Esposito d'un air soupçonneux.

\- Parce que pendant que vous déjeuniez en vous regardant dans le blanc des yeux, nous, on bossait et on a avancé sur l'enquête, ajouta Ryan en souriant devant l'air coupable de l'écrivain.

\- Mais nous travaillions ! Mentit Beckett avec un tel aplomb que même Castle aurait pu y croire. On est allé voir Monroe, mais il n'était pas chez lui, alors on est revenus ici pour voir où vous en étiez et pour appeler son entourage, pour savoir où il a l'habitude de déjeuner et tenter de le retrouver et vous alors ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

Les gars semblèrent trouver cette explication suffisante et exposèrent leurs avancées. Castle, quant à lui n'avait pas quitté Beckett des yeux, il n'en revenait pas de sa capacité à mentir et se demandait s'il devait s'en réjouir ou flipper. Une partie de lui trouvait ce super pouvoir vraiment trop cool, mais une autre part de lui se demandait s'il arriverait un jour à la cerner complètement.

Ils poursuivirent et bouclèrent leur enquête rapidement. Le mari avait fini par tout avouer, le stratagème de Beckett ayant parfaitement fonctionné.

\- Le menacer de lui passer un enregistrement qu'on n'avait même pas, c'était super risqué comme bluff, vous ne trouvez pas? Demanda Castle.

\- Non, je vous avais bien dit qu'il y avait aucun risque. Il était fou amoureux de sa femme. Revivre son meurtre aurait été trop dur, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Et en ce qui concerne Sierra et Wyatt Monroe ? Ils vont s'en sortir comme ça ? Où est la justice là-dedans? S'offusqua l'écrivain.

\- Figure-toi que j'ai parlé à Teddy Farrow ce matin. Maintenant qu'il sait ce que ces deux crapules ont fait à Jenna, il va lancer une campagne très différente. Dont le seul but sera de les mettre au tricard pour qu'ils ne bossent plus jamais.

\- Oh, une justice immanente alors. Eh bien, en tant qu'écrivain, je dirais que ça me convient.

\- J'aurais aimé que ça me convienne moi aussi. J'aurais bien aimé avoir un sentiment de victoire. Dis-moi ce que ferait Nikki Hard après une mauvaise journée.

\- Elle rentrerait chez elle, se servirait un verre, ferait couler un bon bain chaud, et lirait un bouquin.

\- Oh, dommage, je n'ai pas de bon bouquin.

\- Je t'aurais bien filé "Vague de chaleur" mais mon éditeur veut éviter les fuites.

\- Alors pourquoi cette journaliste a eu le privilège de le lire ?

\- Non ça ce n'est pas pareil, ça c'est de la promo, tu sais pour faire parler du bouquin avant sa... Une petite minute, quoi ?! Alors, c'est parce que je lui ai fait lire avant toi que tu étais en pétard contre moi ?!

\- C'est moi la muse d'accord, alors c'est moi qui aurait dû lire ton bouquin avant elle.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir donné un ?

\- Tu n'avais qu'à demander !

\- Tu n'avais qu'à y penser tout seul !

\- ... Tu l'auras demain matin!

\- Génial!

\- Génial! Répéta-t-il en partant.

Elle sourit, puis alluma son ordinateur. Une photo d'elle jeune prenant la pose apparut en fond d'écran.

\- Vous êtes canon lieutenant Beckett ! Sourit Esposito assis au bureau de Ryan.

\- Comment vous l'avez eu ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- On est flics non ? Fit Ryan.

\- On a appelé votre père, expliqua le latino.

\- D'accord, d'accord, les gars c'était très marrant. Seulement j'avais 17 ans, et je pensais que le mannequinat me rapporterait un peu plus d'argent que bosser dans un resto.

\- Hm, bien sûr, sourit Esposito.

\- C'était juste un été compris ? Alors oubliez ça. Et si vous en parlez à Castle, je vous promets que je vous tue, c'est clair ?! Menaça-t-elle, tandis que les gars jubilaient.

\- Je ne sais pas… c'est un sacré secret, lança Ryan distraitement. On n'est pas vraiment très doués pour ça, nous…

\- D'autant que c'est le genre d'information dont il raffolerait ! Renchérit Esposito.

\- Ouais ! Il nous prêterait sa Ferrari pour ça ! Se réjouit Ryan. Peut-être même qu'on aurait des places pour le Basket !

Beckett se mordit la lèvre inférieure en fusillant l'irlandais du regard, bluffait-il ou avait-il de sérieux doutes sur ce qu'il se passait entre Castle et elle ? Ils allaient devoir être plus discrets…

\- Un mot à Castle et je vous brise en deux ! Menaça-t-elle avant de s'en aller furieuse.

\- Wah… Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait ! Fit Remarquer le latino.

\- Ouais… C'est bizarre… approuva l'irlandais. On va devoir creuser ça…


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre seize.**

Étendue confortablement sur son canapé, Beckett savourait le bonheur simple procuré par une soirée tranquille et reposante après avoir bouclé une enquête. Un verre de vin apparut dans son champ de vision.

\- Oh, c'est gentil!

\- Alors tu l'as lu ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Comment ça quoi donc? Mon roman bien sûr!

\- Quel roman ? Oh, ton roman ! "Vague de chaleur" !

\- N'espère pas me refaire le coup!

\- Quel coup?

\- Ne fais pas l'innocente, tu essayes encore de me pousser à bout mais ça ne marche pas.

\- Ah oui ? J'ai l'impression que c'est tout le contraire ! Sourit-elle.

\- Tu as osé me harceler pour en avoir une copie ! J'ai du déployer des trésors de persuasion pour que mon éditeur n'envoie pas un garde armé jusqu'aux dents pour te surveiller pendant ta lecture! Alors tu me dois au moins un avis sincère sur mon livre!

\- Tu as mis une scène de sexe, dans ton bouquin! Claqua-t-elle d'un ton sec.

\- Plutôt torride, je sais, sourit-il en jouant avec ses sourcils.

\- Et comme tu cries à qui veut l'entendre que je t'ai inspiré Nikki Hard, ils vont croire que nous avons couché ensemble! Grogna-t-elle.

\- Et alors? C'est vrai! rétorqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Ça n'est pas une raison pour l'étaler sur la place publique !

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ?

\- Je ne suis pas prête à ce que tout le monde le sache !

\- Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas que notre relation évolue ! Grogna-t-il agacé.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu me l'as clairement crié lors de notre pique-nique ! Tu ne veux même pas d'une relation sérieuse !

Il avait haussé le ton, il était visiblement en colère. Elle se figea, consciente que ce qu'elle lui imposait était totalement injuste. Elle était incapable de lui donner plus pour le moment, mais c'était tout à fait compréhensible qu'il ne s'en satisfasse plus. Il la vit blêmir et se décomposer. Elle paniquait. Il n'avait pas voulu la blesser, mais cette phrase ne cessait de lui revenir à l'esprit. Il fallait qu'il la rassure. Il se calma aussitôt et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se détendit instantanément.

\- Désolé, je me suis emporté, soupira-t-il.

\- C'est moi, qui suis désolée, je ne te mérite pas.

\- Ne pense surtout pas ça ! dit-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Je t'ai dit qu'on irait à ton rythme, je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus.

\- Merci Castle, souffla-t-elle.

\- Always…

Elle sourit à l'entente de la promesse, qu'il venait de lui faire avec ce simple mot et se blottit contre lui. Le bruit régulier des battements de son cœur la rassurait.

\- Tu m'en veux toujours pour la page 105 ?

\- Je ne t'en veux pas! C'est seulement que je n'aime pas l'idée que tu t'inspires de ce que nous faisons en privé dans ton bouquin! C'est privé!

\- Relax! Les gens savent que c'est juste une histoire! Ce que nous vivons est tellement génial que ça serait dommage de ne pas s'en inspirer.

\- Quand même ! Je ne veux pas que Nikki et Rook couchent ensemble ! Ils pourraient simplement se tourner autour.

\- Personne ne se passionnerait pour une histoire pareille ! rétorqua-t-il. Et puis le livre est déjà écrit !

\- Tu peux encore le modifier !

\- Pas question ! C'est moi l'écrivain ! C'est mon histoire !

\- Parfait ! Je ne coucherai plus avec toi, tant que tu n'auras pas retiré ce passage! Bouda-t-elle.

\- Paroles, paroles! Tu ne tiendrais même pas une semaine! Rigola-t-il.

\- Tu paries?

\- Plutôt deux fois qu'une!

\- **Tu** ne tiendrais pas une semaine! Assura-t-elle.

\- **Toi!** Tu me supplieras avant la fin de la semaine!

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir!

\- Pffff! Tu es folle de mon corps! Rigola-t-il.

\- Dans tes rêves, Castle!

Elle se pencha vers lui, en disant ça, son souffle venant lui chatouiller la joue, pour mieux se faire désirer. Il déglutit difficilement, luttant pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Elle sourit en constatant son trouble, cela le rendait encore plus désirable. Elle voulait le rendre fou et savait comment s'y prendre. Elle se colla à lui, laissant ses mains vagabonder contre son torse. Il bafouilla quelques mots si incompréhensibles, qu'elle crut qu'il faisait le wookie. Il était à point, alors pour lui donner le coup de grâce, elle colla son bassin contre le sien et sourit de plus belle en constatant victorieuse la bosse de son pantalon.

Elle crut avoir gagné en voyant son regard assombri de désir, lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur ses épaules. Mais à son grand étonnement, il la repoussa fermement, attrapa sa veste et quitta son appartement en courant.

Elle resta un moment stoïque à regarder la porte par laquelle il avait disparu, espérant sans doute le voir revenir d'une minute à l'autre. Mais non, il ne revint pas. Elle grogna sa frustration, il serait coriace.

Soupirant et pestant, elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, se déshabilla à la hâte et entra dans la douche, qu'elle régla sur froid avant de se glisser dessous. Il lui fallait au moins ça, pour calmer ses ardeurs. Sa première douche froide d'une longue série.

De retour au loft, Rick se précipita lui aussi dans sa salle de bain pour prendre une douche froide.  
Leur petit jeu dura plusieurs jours, chacun essayant de faire craquer l'autre. Les douches froides devenant une habitude pour eux.

XDXDXDXDXD

Un midi, alors qu'ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre dans la salle de pause, Ryan arriva suivi d'Esposito.

\- On peut se joindre à vous? Demanda le latino en découvrant les plats à emportés étalés sur la table.

\- Castle en a pris dix fois trop, ne vous gênez pas, lança Kate avant de manger une croquette au fromage.

Elle avait un sourire espiègle et fit un clin d'œil à Rick, tandis qu'elle passait sa langue sur ses lèvres pour essuyer la sauce qui s'y était déposée.  
Surpris, Castle voulut lui dire quelque chose mais il se retint lorsqu'elle attrapa un glaçon dans son verre pour le sucer doucement. Abasourdit l'écrivain se tourna vers Ryan qui avait le nez plongé dans la boîte de porc au caramel.

\- Pas de nouvelle enquête en vue? demanda-t-il pour oublier la langue de sa muse qui s'amusait avec le glaçon.

\- Non, c'est le calme plat, que de la paperasse, fit l'irlandais la bouche pleine sans lever le regard de sa boîte.

Esposito, qui tentait lui aussi d'ignorer la détective, prit part à la conversation. Rick tenta d'en faire autant, mais il n'était plus vraiment attentif.

En face de lui, Kate continuait son petit manège et léchait avec délectation une pêche juteuse. Elle ne semblait pas lui prêter attention, mais lorsqu'il se risqua à tourner de nouveau la tête dans sa direction, il vit l'index de sa muse qui glissait lentement dans sa bouche, ainsi que son air mutin, presque innocent lorsqu'elle s'attarda sur la dernière phalange.

Il baissa les yeux dans sa boîte de nouilles sautées quasiment vide pour cacher son embarras. Elle était redoutable!  
Il engloutit une nouvelle bouchée du peu qu'il lui restait et se tourna de nouveau vers les gars qui parlaient visiblement de sport désormais. Ce n'avait jamais été son sujet de prédilection, mais tout était un bon prétexte pour ne plus prêter attention à Beckett et à son petit manège. Il s'efforçait de ne pas rougir, mais c'était peine perdue. Il sentit soudain contre sa cheville, le pied de Kate, qui remontait doucement son bas de pantalon. Il se tourna à nouveau vers elle, mais cette fois elle le regardait avec un léger sourire. Il avala et lui sourit aussi, puis hocha la tête lorsqu' Esposito lui dit qu'il comptait aller voir le prochain match de basket contre les Bulls.

Il sentit le pied de sa muse s'écarter l'espace d'un instant avant de sentir le bout de ses orteils passer sous le tissu de son pantalon et enfin le contact de son collant en nylon contre sa peau. Elle avait retiré ses talons hauts… Quand est-ce qu'elle avait fait ça? Il étouffa un hoquet de surprise lorsque son pied remonta encore plus haut, le chatouillant quand elle effleura son mollet et il lui jeta un regard de biais. Elle avait terminé sa pêche et s'attaquait au raisin, détachant les grains de la grappe avec sa langue, comme si de rien n'était. Il décida de l'ignorer, même si le sourire qu'il avait sur les lèvres lui donnait l'air complètement idiot.

\- Je peux vous avoir des places dit-il à Ryan alors que le pied de Kate redescendait sur sa cheville.

\- C'est vrai?

\- On pourrait se faire une soirée entre mecs, ça serait une bonne idée, souffla Rick avant de porter son gobelet à ses lèvres.

Kate avait retiré son pied, mais étrangement, il eut le sentiment qu'il n'était pas tiré d'affaire pour autant. Il se concentra sur Ryan qui lui commençait à planifier leur soirée, mais tout ce que son cerveau enregistra, ce fut le pied de Beckett, qui revint à la charge, plus haut, caressant l'intérieur sa cuisse. Il se servit distraitement un autre verre, ne réfléchissant ni au weekend, ni au sport, ni même à son sourire niais.

Il avait soif, sa gorge était plus sèche que le Sahara, il attrapa la bouteille d'eau et remplit son verre. Il avala de travers lorsque le pied de sa belle glissa jusqu'à son entrejambe. Il toussa doucement dans son verre puis plus fort.

Esposito se tourna vers lui avec étonnement. Rick frappa sa poitrine pour faire passer sa toux, sans doute un peu trop fort pour que cela paraisse naturel, mais les bros se contentèrent de hausser un sourcil avant de reprendre leur conversation, après tout, il s'agissait de Castle. L'écrivain avait parfois de drôles de réactions.  
Rick en profita pour rabattre discrètement le pan de sa veste sur ses jambes afin de cacher le pied de Kate qui continuait encore et toujours plus lascivement de frotter son entrejambe dont la réaction prenait des proportions indécentes. Il reprit une grande gorgée de sa boisson et toussa de nouveau.

\- Doucement Castle, ce n'est pas du Whisky ! » S'exclama Esposito moqueur.

\- Ça va Castle ? L'interrogea Kate avec des yeux innocents, à ce moment là, il dût faire un effort surhumain pour se retenir de contourner la table pour lui sauter dessus.

Il toussa encore un peu pour la forme et aussi pour justifier la teinte de son visage certainement cramoisie avant de hocher de la tête. Il tenta un regard suppliant dans sa direction, mais apparemment sa muse s'amusait comme une folle et comptait bien continuer.

\- Beckett, le chef voudrait te voir! Il demande si tu as terminé ton rapport! Lança Karpowski en apparaissant à la porte de la salle de pause.

\- Je dois passer voir Lanie pour le compléter, répondit-elle doucement en se servant du jus de fruits.

Elle appuya un peu plus ses orteils contre le tissu déjà tendu du pantalon de son écrivain. Tout en le regardant par-dessus son verre. Il retint sa respiration une ou deux secondes et s'efforça d'afficher un air normal, décontracté… Ce qui eut évidemment l'effet totalement inverse.

\- Tu me connais, quand je commence quelque chose, j'aime le terminer dans les règles de l'art. Je tiens à ce que tout soit parfait, dit-elle à Karpowski avec un petit sourire et Rick dût se concentrer pour ne pas gémir.

Elle allait le regretter… Il avait très bien compris le message... Il allait jouer lui aussi, et prendre son temps… Finalement cette journée paperasse n'allait pas être complètement ennuyeuse...  
Il entendit vaguement les bros qui le remerciaient pour le repas et quittèrent la pièce en même temps que Karpowski. Il avait plongé son regard dans celui de sa muse, essayant de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête.

Elle dût saisir parfaitement ce qu'il prévoyait parce qu'elle sourit de plus belle. Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, il se risqua à passer une main sous la table et effleura sa cheville. Avec une dernière caresse, elle fit glisser son pied sur sa cuisse et il lâcha sa cheville. Lentement elle descendit sur sa jambe jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente plus son contact et elle remit sa chaussure. Avec un sourire satisfait, elle se leva et se pencha devant lui pour attraper une pomme.

\- Bon j'y vais. A plus Castle!

Rick la regarda sortir de la salle et se leva à son tour, avec un peu de chance sa veste cacherait les dégâts, et de toute façon il était hors de question d'attendre patiemment qu'il se calme. Il se sentait revenir plus de vingt ans en arrière, lorsqu'il avait toutes les peines du monde à gérer son "sale gosse"...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre dix-sept.

Bien entendu il ne s'était pas retrouvé seul avec elle de la journée. Elle avait marqué le premier point et comptait bien conserver son avance.

Après tout, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, c'était de bonne guerre. Comme il avait parié qu'elle ne tiendrait pas une semaine sans coucher avec lui. C'était sa façon à elle de mettre toutes les chances de son coté, parce qu'elle savait que s'ils gardaient leurs habitudes, il la tenterait, la rendrait folle et elle aurait perdu dès l'instant où leurs regards se seraient croisés. Il était irrésistible.

Bien évidemment il avait essayé de la coincer, en se rendant à la morgue, il pensait qu'il aurait l'occasion de se rapprocher d'elle, il lui aurait murmuré des petits mots doux, en lui caressant les cheveux et aurait rapidement réussi à la faire chavirer. Mais un importun avait pris l'ascenseur avec eux, grâce à Beckett, qui avait retenu la cabine et elle avait disparu plus vite qu'un champion de cent mètres dès qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Il était donc sorti de l'ascenseur plus frustré que jamais.

Il avait donc décidé de la laisser un peu tranquille. Il n'abandonnait pas, mais il voulait qu'elle baisse sa garde, pour mieux gagner. Ce pari était stupide, mais il était hors de question qu'il le perde, il gagnait toujours et ça n'était pas maintenant que ça aller changer. Il voulait absolument gagner, même si à cause de ce pari, il en était réduit à l'état pitoyable d'un adolescent obsédé par sa libido. Il attendit donc patiemment le moment opportun et fut récompensé de sa patience le lendemain.

La journée touchait à sa fin et le commissariat se vidait peu à peu. Beckett lui avait souhaité une bonne nuit et s'était rendue dans la salle de sport. Il s'était installé sur sa chaise fétiche et avait commencé à jouer sur son nouveau smartphone.

Il avait attendu une heure, que l'endroit devienne presque désert et s'était à son tour rendu à la salle de sport. Elle lui tournait le dos et ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu arriver, alors tout doucement il s'approcha et l'observa un peu mieux. Elle était échevelée et couverte de sueur et s'appliquait désormais à faire quelques étirements. Elle était assise à même le sol, penchée en avant et baissait légèrement la tête, dévoilant sa nuque sans retenue. Elle attrapa sa serviette d'un geste sec en grimaçant et essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front. Il se retint de rire en pensant qu'elle était peut-être aussi frustrée que lui.

Une idée qu'il pensait lumineuse germa alors dans son esprit, il s'approcha et vint s'asseoir derrière elle. Elle tourna la tête et l'observa un instant semblant se demander depuis combien de temps il était là. Il lui sourit en jouant des sourcils elle roula les yeux avant de se tourner à nouveau et de reprendre ses étirements. Il leva doucement la main.

\- Quoi que tu fasses, ça ne marchera pas! Annonça-t-elle.

\- Qu'est ce que tu en sais? Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Tu sais je trouve ça vraiment drôle que de nous deux, ce soit toi qui en souffre le plus... Sourit-elle en tournant la tête vers lui.

\- Sorcière, grogna-t-il, piqué au vif.

Il tenta de l'embrasser mais elle esquiva rapidement. Elle était décidée à ne pas lui faciliter la tâche, mais il n'en attendait pas moins d'elle, elle était un adversaire à sa mesure! Il eut un sourire malicieux et décida de jouer le jeu lui aussi. Il se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à ce que son bassin entrât en contact avec le bas de son dos. Il se pencha vers elle par-dessus son épaule comme s'il allait l'embrasser, mais s'écarta au dernier moment, écarta les mèches de son cou et l'embrassa derrière l'oreille. Il la sentit se tendre et devina qu'elle avait fermé les yeux. Il continua sa douce torture et glissa une main sous son vêtement. Elle le regarda du coin de l'œil et il réprima difficilement un sourire, il dût même se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire devant son regard méfiant. Elle ne voulait pas perdre et ne lâcherait rien.

Il embrassa la base de son cou et fit délicatement glisser la bretelle de son maillot, déposant plusieurs baisers sur son épaule. Il ne faisait que l'effleurer du bout des lèvres, mais c'était suffisant pour l'électriser. Elle résista du mieux qu'elle pût, mais lorsque la main de l'écrivain vint caresser son ventre, elle bascula en arrière et son dos vint s'écraser contre lui, tandis que sa nuque s'appuyait sur son épaule. Il en profita pour glisser sa main dans son leggings, caressant doucement le tissu de sa culotte et sourit en reconnaissant son petit lapin fétiche.

\- Tu es fan de ce lapin, à ce que je vois, tu dois l'avoir dans au moins trois couleurs différentes, sourit-il.

\- Quatre, dit-elle dans un souffle, se contrôlant difficilement.

\- Salut Bunny, sourit-il en caressant le dessin sur le sous-vêtement.

\- C'est déloyal… finit-elle par murmurer, tandis qu'il déposait toujours de tendres baisers dans son cou, qu'il savait très sensible à ce genre de caresses.

\- C'est toi qui a lancé les hostilités hier dans la salle de repos, lui dit-il au creux de l'oreille.

Une main toujours dans son leggings, il posa son autre main sur son ventre et doucement, la remonta sur ses côtes jusque sous son soutien-gorge dont il dessina les contours du bout des doigts. Elle eut un frisson quand il déplaça ses lèvres sur son épaule et fit glisser la bretelle de sa brassière. Son corps avait prit le contrôle de tout, et doucement elle plaça ses mains sur les siennes non pas pour les retenir, mais plutôt pour les guider. Elle entraina ses doigts sur son sein et il la vit se mordre la lèvre.

Elle avait penché sa tête sur le côté et il en profita pour goûter à nouveau à son cou. Elle avait les yeux fermés mais sa bouche était entrouverte et la voir dans cet état à cause d'une simple caresse après des jours sans l'avoir touchée était pour lui un spectacle fascinant. Il joua une ou deux interminables secondes avec l'élastique de sa culotte et puis se décida à y glisser sa main. Elle eut un frisson sous ces caresses intimes et gémit une nouvelle fois et plus fort quand il appuya son geste. Sa respiration s'emballa progressivement et très vite sa poitrine se souleva en rythme avec lui.

Elle se pinça la lèvre pour empêcher un autre gémissement, sentir son souffle dans son cou la rendait folle.

Après quelques instants il enfonça enfin un doigt en elle, elle en gémit son nom. Il entreprit un long va et vient avec son majeur. Il recommença à lui embrasser l'oreille, la faisant frissonner, et ferma les yeux à son tour. Il aimait la mélodie qu'elle lui jouait. Il voulait l'entendre, encore et encore…

Il entra un deuxième doigt et elle cria. Un cri qui aurait pu faire rougir quiconque présent au poste, un cri de plaisir. Naturellement son corps se cambra et ses hanches suivirent son rythme. Elle accompagnait chacune de ses expirations par un soupir et alors qu'il sentait son corps se tendre, elle leva une main la passa dans ses cheveux. Il accéléra le va et vient de ses doigts tout en déposant une série de baisers sur la peau tendue de son cou, et soudain il stoppa son geste.

Elle tourna alors la tête vers lui, et il sut tout de suite qu'il avait gagné. Elle avait les yeux brillants et se jeta avidement sur ses lèvres, pour l'entraîner dans un baiser fougueux.

\- J'ai gagné, lui dit-il avec un sourire triomphant.

\- Et alors ? Répondit-elle en se jetant sur lui et en s'attaquant directement à sa ceinture. Il voulu s'écarter mais elle lui mordit la lèvre, le forçant à ne pas bouger et d'un geste elle sortit sa chemise de son pantalon. Il était piégé. Elle sourit en sentant l'état dans lequel il était, mais lorsque qu'elle voulu passer sa main dans son pantalon, il se réveilla et lui attrapa les mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il la rhabillait.

\- C'est que j'ai envie de gagner mon pari, moi, sourit-il, tu devras me supplier.

\- Dans tes rêves Castle !

D'un geste rageur, elle le poussa, l'envoyant au sol, puis quitta la pièce énervée.

\- Hey! Où vas-tu? Cria-t-il en se redressant.

\- Finir ce que tu as commencé ! Claqua-t-elle en entrant dans les sanitaires pour femmes.

\- Quoi!? Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, c'est un coup bas, de la triche! Hurla-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas et ne revint pas non plus. Il jeta un œil à son pantalon et soupira.

\- Je suis encore bon pour la douche froide, moi!

Quelques jours plus tard, le bruit de la sonnette, sur laquelle quelqu'un s'était visiblement endormi, réveilla Castle en sursaut. Il se leva difficilement, sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal et l'obsédé de la sonnette, qui insistait lourdement n'aidait pas sa douleur à disparaître. Il frissonna et éternua plusieurs fois, un rhume pour sa soirée de promo à l'occasion de la sortie de Vague de Chaleur, ça n'était pas la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Il sortit de sa chambre tel un zombie, en grognant.

\- Oui, c'est bon, j'arrive.

Il ouvrit la porte et tomba sur Paula, son agent.

\- C'est un vrai truc de dingue, tu ne vas jamais le croire! Fit-elle en entrant sans qu'il l'y ait invitée.

\- Paula ?

\- C'est tellement incroyable que tu ne pourras pas le croire! Continua-t-elle

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Castle.

\- Même moi je n'arrive pas à le croire.

\- Croire quoi ?

\- Ah non je ne peux rien dire.

\- J'ai compris je dors encore, je suis en plein rêve. Je suis en train de rêver que mon agent débarque en furie chez moi, à 7h du matin alors qu'elle n'a rien à me dire.

\- D'accord, pour l'instant il n'y a rien d'officiel, mais sache mon cher, que c'est toi qui est en tête de leur liste et la désolée, je ne peux vraiment pas t'en dire plus.

\- Je nous fais du café, comme ça on pourra s'assoir pour continuer à ne rien se dire.

\- Je peux te donner un indice, un énorme éditeur va commander trois romans sur son personnage principal mais avec un nouvel auteur et ils veulent que ce soit toi.

\- « Vague de chaleur » sort dans moins d'une semaine, c'est toi qui a organisé la soirée de lancement prévu lundi soir, j'essaie de lancer mon propre personnage, pourquoi j'irais écrire les histoires d'un autre ?

Il éternua plusieurs fois.

\- Wow! T'as une salle tête! T'as intérêt à soigner ce rhume rapidement! Dit-elle avant de reprendre sur le sujet de sa venue au loft. Comment tu as fait pour tomber malade par un si beau temps ?

\- J'ai pris froid, expliqua-t-il en repensant au nombre incalculable de douches froides qu'il avait prises moins d'une semaine.

\- Et si je te disais que le personnage en question, est un certain espion d'origine britannique, reprit Paula excitée comme une puce.

\- Comment ça tu veux parler de… fit l'écrivain soudainement très intéressé.

\- Chut, ne le dis pas, ça va te porter la poisse! Avertit son agent.

\- C'est grâce à lui si je suis devenu écrivain !

\- Je sais, oui.

\- C'est l'espion le plus cool qui ait jamais existé !

\- Oui tu l'as dit.

\- Il a toujours des super gadgets, les plus belles filles…

\- Et il rapporte un tas de fric. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer !

\- Ils veulent que je leur écrive trois nouveaux bouquins ?

Il éternua de nouveau et se moucha. Son téléphone sonna.

\- Exactement. Maintenant tu vas répondre s'il te plaît parce que les appels en absence ça me donne la nausée.

\- Oh c'est Beckett, il y a sûrement eu un nouveau meurtre... Je la rappellerai. Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres choses que tu ne peux pas me dire ? Fit Castle après avoir jeté un œil à son portable.

Un peu plus tard, Beckett arrivait sur la scène de crime et sortait de sa voiture.

\- Bonjour messieurs ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez pour nous ? Demanda-t-elle à un agent en uniforme, avant d'éternuer.

\- Ça va lieutenant?

\- Ça va, oui! Alors?

\- Une femme de type européen, la petite trentaine, pas de sac à main et aucun papier.

\- Où est-elle ?

\- Ce sont des employés de la ville qui l'ont trouvée en voulant vérifier une bouche d'égout.

Beckett et les gars regardèrent dans la bouche d'égout et aperçurent le corps, qui gisait dans la boue.

\- Je suis prête à parier qu'elle n'a pas glissé !

Elle éternua trois fois de suite, sous les yeux de ses collègues qui l'observaient d'un œil inquiet.

\- Ça va Beckett? Demanda Ryan.

\- Mais oui, c'est juste un rhume!

\- Il ne faut pas plaisanter avec les rhumes, dit Esposito.

\- Puisque je vous dis que ça va, grogna la détective. Au boulot les gars!

Castle arriva un peu plus tard, juste après que Perlmutter ait quitté la scène de crime avec le corps.

\- Ah, regardez qui voilà ! Lança Ryan.

\- Regardez qui nous fait l'honneur de sa présence ! Railla Esposito.

Castle arriva à leur hauteur et se mit à éternuer à plusieurs reprises. Les gars le fixèrent d'un air étonné. Lorsque Beckett éternua à son tour, ils tournèrent la tête vers elle en tiquant.

\- On vous prépare deux grogs pour la pause déjeuner? Proposa Ryan en souriant.

\- Et pour les couvertures? Il vous en faut deux ou une seule suffira? Ricana Esposito.

\- Les gars, au boulot! Râla Beckett en éternuant de nouveau.

\- Vous devriez peut-être arrêter de vous allumer sans arrêt, suggéra le latino.

\- Pardon ? fit Beckett étonnée.

\- Au poste en plus ! Vous êtes de grands malades, dans votre genre, ricana Ryan.

Les gars s'éloignèrent en ricanant, Castle se rapprocha de sa muse, qui éternuait encore.

\- Ça va? Demanda-t-il.

\- Bravo ! Ils ont découvert le pot aux roses par ta faute, grommela Beckett.

\- Ma faute ?! Qui est-ce qui m'a allumé devant eux ? Répliqua Castle.

\- Bien sûr que c'est ta faute ! Qui a eu l'idée de ce pari stupide ?

\- Et qui a eu l'idée saugrenue de faire la grève du sexe pour que je modifie mon bouquin ? S'énerva-t-il.

\- Et qui a eu l'idée saugrenue de s'inspirer de nos ébats pour son foutu bouquin ? S'écria-t-elle.

\- … Oui, je reconnais que j'aurais dû t'en parler avant, se calma-t-il légèrement.

\- Et je reconnais que je me suis peut-être un peu emballée, se calma-t-elle à son tour. Il faut qu'on arrête ce stupide pari! Avec toutes ces douches froides nos systèmes immunitaires se sont affaiblis et tu as attrapé un bon rhume, que tu m'as passé!

\- Je suis d'accord, on arrête le par... QUOI? C'est toi qui me l'as refilé ce rhume! Contra-t-il en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- C'était ton idée! Et si tu m'avais laissée tranquille, on n'aurait pas pris froid! Reprit-elle de plus belle.

\- N'importe quoi! Qui a commencé à tricher pour gagner, me condamnant à prendre douche froide sur douche froide ?

\- En tout cas ce virus vient de toi! Je ne suis jamais malade d'habitude!

\- Quelle mauvaise foi! Tu es insupportable !

\- Aaatchaaa !

\- Tiens!

\- Qu'est ce que c'est?

\- Un médicament contre le rhume, je suis passé par la pharmacie en venant.

\- … Merci Castle, dit-elle en se radoucissant.

\- Always ! Ça va te faire du bien, tu verras.

\- Viens chez moi ce soir, je nous ferai un bon grog…

\- On partagera la bouillotte?

\- A condition que tu ne colles pas tes pieds glacés sur les miens!

\- Quelle mauvaise foi! C'est toi qui as toujours les pieds gelés! s'écria-t-il.

Et ils quittèrent la scène crime à leur tour en se querellant comme des gamins.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre dix-huit.**

Les bras en croix, étendu sur le lit, Rick attendait que sa respiration reprenne un rythme normal. Machinalement, il tourna le regard vers le réveil, 7h12, il allait falloir penser à se lever. Son rhume semblait aller mieux, il n'avait plus de douleur. La tête de Beckett sortit soudain de sous la couette et ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur les siennes. Il sourit.

\- Je pourrais m'habituer à ce genre de réveil, tu sais.

\- Il fallait bien que je m'assure que tu étais entièrement rétabli... Sourit-elle mutine.

\- Ce qui est sûr, c'est que toi, tu vas mieux! Consciencieuse jusqu'au bout, madame l'infirmière, tu as peut-être raté ta vocation...

\- Tu serais d'accord pour que je soigne tous les patients de cette façon?

\- Nan! Surtout pas! Répondit-il en la plaquant sur le matelas.

\- Je me disais aussi, rit-elle, tandis qu'il dévorait son cou de baisers.

Elle lui en piqua un sur les lèvres, frotta son nez sur sa barbe naissante, se leva, s'étira et quitta la pièce.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais?

\- Il faut bien que je retourne au boulot, déjà que j'ai manqué hier!

Il s'empressa de la rejoindre sous la douche, attrapa le gel douche parfumé à la cerise et entreprit de la savonner. Ses mains couraient sur le corps de la jeune femme, qui se laissa faire docilement et en profita pour se coller à lui.  
Ses mains glissaient agréablement sur son corps de déesse, la savonnant entièrement. Elle attrapa à son tour un flacon de gel douche et entreprit de le laver à son tour. Rapidement la température monta en flèche et ils ne quittèrent la salle de bain que quarante minutes plus tard.

Beckett arriva donc au poste avec une bonne heure de retard et Castle la rejoignit vingt minutes plus tard. Il se rendit dans la salle de repos où il retrouva les gars.

\- Salut Castle ! Alors et ce rhume ?

\- Guéri ! Rien de tel qu'un bon grog et une bouillotte pour vous remettre sur pied ! dit-il en attrapant deux tasses pour son café et celui de sa belle.

\- Beckett vous a bien soigné ? demanda Ryan.

\- Beckett ? Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ?

\- Arrêtez Castle, on sait, répliqua Esposito en souriant.

\- Qu'est ce que vous savez ? fit l'écrivain surpris.

\- Vous et Beckett, continua l'irlandais.

\- Il n'y a rien entre Beckett et moi !

\- Castle… c'est nous ! On n'est pas nés de la dernière pluie… Fit Esposito.

\- Beckett qui mange d'une façon qui aurait fait rougir ma mère, vous deux qui attrapez un rhume en même temps…

\- Ça ne prouve rien du tout !

\- Allez Castle ! Des détails ! Insista Ryan.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire ! s'écria l'écrivain.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire ? Alors pourquoi vous sentez la cerise ? Ricana Esposito.

\- Je… ? Commença l'écrivain en humant son odeur corporelle nerveusement.

\- Bingo ! Rit le latino.

\- C'n'est pas tout ça, mais on a du boulot nous, fit Ryan en quittant la pièce suivi d'Esposito, qui était hilare.

\- Pas un mot de tout ça à Beckett ! Paniqua l'écrivain.

\- Ne vous en faites pas Castle, votre secret est bien gardé avec nous, annonça Ryan en souriant.

\- Au fait, on pourrait avoir votre Ferrari à prêter ? demanda Esposito. Pendant … disons…une semaine ?... Chacun !

\- Bande de rapaces ! Ça marche, grogna Castle.

Il apporta un café à sa muse, qui l'entraîna dans une chasse au papier de bonbon dont Perlmutter avait trouvé un exemplaire sur la victime de l'égout.

De retour au commissariat, alors que Castle attirait une nouvelle fois l'attention sur lui en dévoilant toutes les babioles qu'il avait tenu à acheter au cours de leur enquête pour trouver le magasin qui vendait la mystérieuse confiserie, Beckett faisait son compte-rendu au capitaine. Ce dernier, à cette occasion, lâcha une parole qui fit réagir instantanément la détective.

\- S'il parle de chasse à l'emballage de bonbon dans son prochain bouquin, l'intrigue sera peut-être moins macabre.

\- Quoi ? Réagit-elle instantanément en rattrapant son patron. Chef, chef, son prochain bouquin ? Il écrit une autre histoire sur Nikki Hard ? Notre accord portait sur un seul roman alors en fait je pensais…

\- En avoir fini ? Castle est un très bon ami du maire alors s'il veut écrire un autre livre sur vous, il va falloir…

\- Chef, je ne suis pas Nikki Hard, d'accord ?

\- Peu importe, disons que monsieur le maire souhaite votre entière coopération, sourit le capitaine.

Elle se tourna vers Castle, cachant son sourire derrière son masque de froideur. Il allait écrire d'autres livres, il allait rester auprès d'elle. Cette simple pensée lui réchauffait le cœur. Mais lorsqu'elle lui en toucha deux mots quelques heures plus tard, elle déchanta instantanément.

\- Je peux te poser une question, Castle ?

\- Inutile, la réponse est : tenue de cocktail exigée et si tu n'arrives pas à choisir tu n'as qu'à te demander ce que porterait Nikki Hard ! Répondit-il sans attendre sa question.

\- Quand comptais-tu me parler de l'autre bouquin ?

\- Oh ! Tu es au courant ?

\- Alors c'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle en réprimant un sourire.

\- Pour l'instant, il n'y a rien d'officiel !

\- Tu ne t'es pas dit que j'aurais aimé que tu m'en parles?

\- Je pensais que tu serais soulagée de l'apprendre !

\- Soulagée? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte que si jamais j'écris l'histoire de cet… espion Britannique, ma carrière passera dans une autre dimension!

\- Moi je te parle de Nikki Hard ! rétorqua Beckett en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oh !

\- Comment ça un espion Britannique ? Réalisa-t-elle soudain. Est-ce que tu vas… ?

\- S'ils me font une offre officielle mais ce n'est pas sûr ! Répondit-il.

Le cœur de Kate rata quelques battements, ainsi il envisageait de mettre Nikki Hard au placard et elle aussi, par la même occasion.

\- Oui et s'ils te la font ? Parvint-elle à articuler en cachant son désarroi.

\- Et bien, à mon avis j'étudierais sérieusement la question mais je te l'ai dit, je pensais que tu serais vraiment soulagée !

\- Je le suis ! Enfin je le serais, s'ils te font une offre officielle ! Affirma-t-elle avec le peu d'assurance qu'il lui restait.

Ils continuèrent leur enquête comme si de rien était. Elle avait l'air tellement sereine, qu'il en eut mal au cœur, ainsi la perspective de ne plus l'avoir à ses côtés jour après jour ne semblait pas l'affecter. Elle ne ressentait rien de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour elle. Ce n'était qu'une histoire sans lendemain dont elle tournerait facilement la page. Cette idée le conforta dans l'idée qu'il devrait accepter cette proposition et s'éloigner d'elle au plus vite, avant de souffrir.

Beckett, quant à elle, ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir, elle avait toujours su que Castle était le genre d'homme dont elle devait se méfier, un de ceux qui vous jettent pour filer vers de nouveaux horizons et vous brisent le cœur sans scrupule.  
Elle s'évertuait à ne rien montrer, mais intérieurement, son cœur hurlait.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre dix-neuf.

La soirée de lancement de Vague de chaleur venait d'ouvrir ses portes. Castle avançait sur le tapis rouge, accompagné des femmes de sa vie, Martha et Alexis, à ses bras. Il aurait aimé que Beckett en face partie, mais visiblement leur histoire n'avait pas la même signification pour elle que pour lui. Il tâchait donc de faire bonne figure, ne laissant pas paraître le moindre signe de la tristesse qu'il ressentait. Les photographes les mitraillaient, faisant crépiter les flashs.

Une serveuse s'approcha, Castle se saisit de deux coupes de champagne et en offrit une à Martha. Non loin de là, Ryan et Esposito sirotaient leurs boissons.

\- Alors c'est ça la vie qu'on n'aura jamais ? Lança Esposito en regardant Castle faire son show et signer un autographe sur la poitrine d'une femme.

\- Ouais. Beckett n'est pas là? C'est bizarre quand même.

\- Tu la connais, elle n'aime pas être l'objet de toutes les attentions, répondit le latino.

\- Je pensais qu'elle viendrait au moins pour lui, soupira l'irlandais en désignant Castle du regard.

\- Elle n'a peut être pas envie de le voir signer les poitrines de ces nanas! Et puis, elle lui a peut être dit de venir lui faire une petite séance de dédicaces en privé après la soirée, fit Esposito en riant.

Martha et Alexis s'étaient installées à une table, pendant que Rick faisait des mondanités.

\- C'n'est pas génial, fit Alexis, toi tu refais l'actrice, moi j'ai des super notes et papa a terminé un autre bouquin !

\- Profites en bien trésor, parce que crois-en mon expérience, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin! Soupira l'actrice.

Castle jeta un œil alentours et vint s'asseoir près d'elles en soupirant.

\- Ça ne va pas trésor? Demanda Martha.

\- Si... J'aurais simplement aimé qu'elle vienne...

\- Pourquoi ne viendrait-elle pas?

\- Elle sait pour l'autre bouquin.

\- Oh! Et comment l'a-t-elle pris?

\- Trop bien! Elle avait même l'air soulagée! Ça me fait du mal de l'admettre, mais notre bref partenariat n'aura pas compté pour elle, je me suis fait avoir comme un gamin...

\- Trésor, si cela avait aussi peu compté pour elle, elle serait venue.

\- Je ne te suis pas, dit-il en attendant que sa mère lui livre un des mystères du fonctionnement de la psychologie féminine.

\- Tu ne t'es pas dit que la perspective de te voir partir vers de nouveaux horizons pouvait la troubler au point qu'elle ne puisse pas venir te faire ses adieux? Tu ne crois pas qu'elle aurait pu de nouveau enfouir ses sentiments au plus profond d'elle même?

\- J'aimerais que tu aies raison, soupira l'écrivain.

\- Tu savais que tu prenais un risque avec cette relation, mais tu as eu le courage de la vivre, tu n'auras aucun regret et c'est déjà ça.

\- Mais c'est douloureux.

\- Eh oui, l'amour c'est douloureux, mais ça en vaut la peine.

\- Rappelle-moi ça quand je serai au fond du gouffre, soupira Castle en plongeant dans sa coupe de champagne.

Un peu plus tôt, dans son appartement, Beckett broyait du noir assise sur son canapé. Elle entortillait machinalement une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son index et relisait pour la dixième fois de suite la même phrase du roman qu'elle avait choisi dans sa bibliothèque. Ce n'était pas que cette phrase fut si compliquée, mais son esprit était tellement loin de là, qu'il n'arrivait pas à assimiler la moindre information que ses yeux tentaient de lui envoyer. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers lui... Uniquement lui. Il était un romancier adulé, égocentrique, gamin, gaffeur et diablement séduisant.

Ils étaient les exacts opposés et pourtant tout en lui l'attirait. Elle venait de vivre une année merveilleuse à ses côtés, elle avait été flattée qu'il s'intéresse à elle, mais elle s'était également sentie piégée. Il avait toutes ces femmes plus belles les unes que les autres à ses pieds, il gravitait dans un monde tellement différent du sien, elle avait peur de la comparaison. Elle n'était pas assez bien pour lui...

Elle trainait sa souffrance liée à la mort de sa mère comme un fardeau, un fardeau trop lourd pour une histoire d'amour. Sorenson l'avait abandonnée pour une proposition de travail plus intéressante... Et maintenant, c'était au tour de Castle de la quitter pour un personnage mille fois plus intéressant que Nikki Hard.

Elle s'allongea sur le dos et contempla le plafond, inutile de faire semblant de lire, elle n'avait que lui en tête. Arriverait-elle à se passer de lui? Elle en doutait sérieusement, il lui faudrait faire preuve d'une volonté farouche pour reprendre la vie qui était la sienne avant lui. Son cœur se serra devant l'évidence de ses sentiments.

À l'instant même où cette révélation s'imposait à elle, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Elle se leva en soupirant, effaça d'un geste rapide la larme, qui avait réussi à passer la barrière de sa volonté et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée bien décidée à envoyer balader l'importun.

\- Tu ne devais pas aller à la soirée de lancement du bouquin de Castle? Demanda Lanie en entrant.

\- Si... Soupira Beckett en refermant la porte derrière son amie.

\- Alors qu'est ce que tu fais dans ce survêtement? Tu devrais être en train de te préparer à partir, non? Tu es en retard!

\- Je n'ai pas le courage d'y aller.

\- Ok, qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Lanie en s'installant sur le canapé et en invitant son amie à en faire autant. La détective sembla hésiter un instant, puis céda et vint s'assoir près de la métisse.

\- Il va écrire d'autres bouquins, lâcha-t-elle.

\- Et ça t'embête? Je croyais que tu t'étais habituée à l'idée s'être sa muse, fit la métisse en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il va écrire les histoires d'un espion britannique, précisa Beckett.

\- Oh! Fit la légiste dont les lèvres formaient un o parfait.

\- Qu'est ce que j'espérais? Qu'il allait me suivre indéfiniment? Demanda la détective en se levant et en fouillant sa chevelure d'une main nerveuse.

\- Tu devrais peut être lui en parler, suggéra Lanie.

\- Pour lui dire quoi? Que je n'ai pas envie de le voir partir? Je ne sais même pas ce que je veux!

\- Ce serait peut être l'occasion d'y réfléchir...

\- J'y ai réfléchi!

\- Et?

\- Et je ne suis pas prête!

\- Pas prête à quoi?

\- Pas prête à m'engager, pas prête à aller plus loin que ce qu'on vit, pas...

\- De quoi as-tu peur?

\- ... De perdre ce qu'on a?

\- Et qu'est ce que vous avez franchement?

\- ...

\- Exactement! Tant que vous n'en parlerez pas franchement, vous n'aurez rien! Trancha Lanie. Et puis, peut être que ce n'est pas non plus ce qu'il recherche... aller plus loin, s'engager… Je te rappelle qu'il a déjà deux divorces à son compteur !

\- Mais si c'était ce qu'il désirait ? Je n'ai pas le droit de lui imposer ça ! C'est trop égoïste ! Je ne suis qu'un monstre d'égoïsme, soupira-t-elle finalement dans un souffle.

\- Tu n'es pas égoïste, puisque tu penses à son bien être, contra la légiste. Tu n'es pas prête, à la bonne heure, tu en as parfaitement le droit ! Mais il a aussi le droit de décider lui-même si ça lui convient ou pas !

\- Qu'est ce que je dois faire alors ?

\- Tu dois aller te mettre en tenue et filer à cette soirée, tu lui dois au moins ça!

\- Tu as sans doute raison, soupira Beckett.

\- Évidemment que j'ai raison! Sourit Lanie ravie d'avoir réussi à convaincre son amie de se rendre à cette soirée.

\- Regardez, c'est Nikki Hard ! S'écria quelqu'un derrière Castle.

Celui-ci se retourna et l'aperçut. Elle faisait son entrée sur le tapis rouge. Les photographes la mitraillaient. On pouvait lire son agacement dans son regard, ce qui fit sourire l'écrivain. Elle refusait la lumière et pourtant elle l'attirait naturellement, elle avait ce charme naturel qui faisait qu'elle touchait chaque personne dont elle croisait la route. Elle était une étoile qui s'ignorait, attirant les regards sans le vouloir.

Il la vit s'approcher du capitaine Montgomery et discuter avec lui, avant de s'approcher d'un présentoir sur lequel son roman était exposé. Il fut interrompu dans sa contemplation par son agent.

\- Alors c'est elle ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, c'est elle ! Acquiesça Castle.

\- Tu lui as écrit une véritable déclaration d'amour ! Une nuit torride à Ibiza et moi j'ai le droit à quoi ? Un tout petit chapitre dans « Tempête d'automne » !

\- Un chapitre chaud comme la braise ! Fit-il remarquer.

\- Tu lui as écrit un roman entier, ça doit vraiment être une fille très spéciale ! Constata-t-elle devant son sourire. Je peux te poser une petite question ? Quand elle te laisse un message, tu la rappelles ?

\- Ouais.

\- Evidemment que tu la rappelles parce qu'elle compte beaucoup pour toi et parce que tu es poli !

\- Paula, je t'ai toujours rappelé, arrête ! S'offusqua Castle.

\- Un contrat pour trois livres et je n'arrive même pas à t'avoir en ligne pour te dire, que t'as une offre officielle ! Tempêta Paula.

\- Ils m'ont fait…

\- Oui !

\- Ils veulent vraiment que ce soit moi ?

\- Oui, alors c'est bon je leur dis que tu es d'accord ?

\- Je ne peux pas te donner de réponse aussi rapidement et… en plus je ne sais même pas si je suis prêt à laisser tomber Nikki Hard.

\- La Nikki du roman ou la Nikki en chair et en os, que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de dévorer des yeux?

\- Celle du roman, et je ne la dévore pas des yeux ! répond-il en regardant Beckett intensément.

\- Ouais, bien sûr ! Tu couches avec elle ?

\- Non ! Mentit Castle avec toute la conviction dont il était capable.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le faire ? Cèdes à la tentation pour te la sortir de la tête et ensuite passe au bureau pour signer ton contrat, d'accord ?

Elle partit, laissant Castle les yeux rivés sur Beckett, qui ouvrait le livre pour en lire la dédicace. Si seulement c'était si simple! si seulement il pouvait se la sortir de la tête...

Il arriva derrière elle pendant qu'elle lisait :

\- Salut ! Merci d'être venue.

\- Salut…je …heu …, bredouilla-t-elle surprise en refermant le livre avant de le tendre à Castle qui le prit. J'étais juste en train de lire la dédicace et merci, c'est très gentil !

\- Je le pense, tu es extraordinaire.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, elle lui sourit.

\- Je suis content que tu sois venue, sourit-il.

\- Remercie Lanie...

\- Pourquoi Lanie?

\- Je ne suis pas fan des adieux, je ne voulais pas venir.

\- Des adieux?

\- Ton prochain roman... Tu sais cet espion Britannique, dont il ne faut surtout pas dire le nom ?

\- Ah oui?! L'offre officielle est arrivée !

\- Waow ! Félicitations ! fit-elle la gorge serrée.

\- Je n'ai pas encore dit oui.

\- Mais tu vas accepter, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu penses que je devrais ?

\- Oui, enfin… C'est ce que tu veux, non? C'est une formidable opportunité.

\- Tu ne m'en voudrais pas?... de ne pas écrire un autre Nikki Hard ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je t'en voudrais ? Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'écrire le premier! Rit-elle.

\- Tu sais la plupart des gens seraient flattés qu'un écrivain décide de s'inspirer de leur vie pour un roman ! Répondit-il piqué au vif.

\- Flattés ?! S'offusqua-t-elle.

\- Ouais !

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de tout ce que j'ai pu subir comme désagréments et de ce que m'a coûté cette histoire de Nikki Hard !

\- Quelle horreur, j'en suis navré ! Se moqua-t-il.

\- Arrête un peu ton cinéma, je te demande juste… de... de faire ce que tu veux, puisque c'est tout le temps comme ça que ça se finit !

\- Dans ce cas c'est réglé ! Répondit-il avec colère.

\- Parfait !

\- Je vais accepter leur offre !

\- Super !

\- Amuse-toi bien !

\- Je vais me gêner !

\- De toute façon ça tombe bien, parce que le personnage de Nikki Hard n'était pas assez riche pour un deuxième roman !

\- Elle est assez riche pour toute une saga ! Il lui faut juste un meilleur écrivain !

\- Parfait !

\- Parfait !

Ils partirent chacun de leur côté. La soirée continua sur sa lancée, Castle faisait son show. Kate se tenait en retrait, discutant distraitement avec d'autres invités. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards vers l'écrivain.

Un an... Cela faisait un an qu'il la suivait quotidiennement et que leur relation étrange avait commencé. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule à nouveau, face au vide, mais elle était incapable de lui avouer. Elle avala sa coupe de champagne d'un trait et d'un geste rageur, puis décida de rentrer chez elle, le voir si proche et si lointain à la fois, devenait trop difficile. Elle s'arrêta sur le bord du trottoir et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds à la recherche d'un taxi.

Il l'avait suivie, sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Il l'avait observée discrètement après leur dispute et n'avait pas aimé ce qu'il avait vu. Elle faisait la fière et gardait la tête haute, mais il avait remarqué ses gestes nerveux. Il commençait à la connaître suffisamment, pour reconnaître les signes d'une grande détresse, quand elle luttait pour cacher sa peine. Il l'avait poussée un peu trop, il avait voulu la faire réagir, mais c'était encore trop tôt et il l'avait blessée.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre vingt**

De retour chez elle, Kate erra comme un automate sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle tomba sur une chemise de Rick, qu'il avait oubliée sur son lit. Elle l'attrapa la porta contre son visage à la recherche de l'odeur de l'écrivain. Cela suffit à faire venir les larmes.

Elle s'installa sur le rebord de la fenêtre, rapprocha ses genoux contre sa poitrine et laissa son regard se perdre dans la contemplation des lumières de la ville. Ses larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler. Elle l'avait perdu et c'était entièrement sa faute. Au bout d'un moment, les larmes finirent par s'estomper, elle se calma un peu, mais demeura blottie contre la froideur de la fenêtre.

Elle serra la chemise contre elle et inhala profondément son odeur. Les larmes se remirent à couler. Elle essayait de respirer autant qu'elle le pouvait cette odeur résiduelle, elle voulait à tout prix s'accrocher à cette dernière part de lui, maintenant qu'il était sorti de sa vie… par sa faute…

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle resta assise là. Les sanglots s'étaient arrêtés, mais les larmes ne s'étaient pas taries. Elle ne voulait pas bouger de là, elle ne s'en sentait pas capable.

Elle aurait dû lui dire, lui dire qu'elle voulait qu'il reste auprès d'elle, qu'elle avait besoin de lui, de sa présence, qu'il la rendait vivante… Mais elle n'en avait pas eu le courage et maintenant, il était trop tard.

Elle ne l'entendit pas arriver. Il resta un moment à l'observer silencieusement. Finalement, il se rapprocha d'elle et écarta ses cheveux de son visage. Elle leva son regard rougi vers lui, ne comprenant pas comment il pouvait être là.

\- Un jour j'ai fait des recherches avec un cambrioleur, expliqua-t-il. Aucune serrure ne me résiste.

\- ...

\- Non, sérieusement, tu as oublié de fermer ta porte à clé, tu devais vraiment avoir l'esprit ailleurs!

Elle ne dit rien, son expression le fit pour elle. Elle se colla à lui et enfouit son visage contre son torse. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de caresser doucement ses cheveux. Elle fut prise de tremblements, sa détresse lui creva le cœur.

\- C'est dur, soupira-t-elle finalement.

Il continuait de la serrer contre lui et de l'écouter, sans un mot, elle ne se livrait que très rarement.

\- C'est comme si j'avais perdu quelque chose, continua-t-elle... Une chose que je n'ai jamais eue...

Elle avait du mal à gérer ses émotions ce soir-là, les larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues, sans qu'elle parvienne à les retenir.

\- Et que je ne pourrai jamais avoir, termina-t-elle avec des trémolos dans la voix.

Elle inspira difficilement. Ses larmes coulaient abondamment, maintenant. Il lui caressa doucement le dos, lui signifiant qu'il était là pour elle. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer doucement.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, Castle, souffla-t-elle. Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses seule.

\- Alors je ne partirai pas, répondit-il comme une évidence.

Elle se recula légèrement et plongea son regard dans le sien, elle était partagée entre la joie et l'incompréhension, elle ne voulait pas qu'il sacrifie son avenir avec cet espion britannique pour elle.

\- Je peux rester dans ta vie sans te suivre au poste tous les jours, continua-t-il pour répondre à son air interrogateur. J'ai pas mal de temps libre, je pourrais toujours être là pour toi, on pourra continuer notre aventure à ton rythme.

\- Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ?

\- Parce que moi non plus, je n'ai pas envie de te quitter.

Elle se jeta sur ses lèvres avec un magnifique sourire et passa ses bras de chaque côté de son cou, heureuse. Il se laissa entrainer par la fougue de la jeune femme, répondant à ses baisers avec autant de passion qu'elle. Leurs gestes étaient hâtifs, passionnés, désordonnés. Il lui arracha ses vêtements plus qu'il ne les lui enleva, elle éclata de rire lorsqu'elle sentit la fermeture de sa robe s'ouvrir dans un craquement sinistre et qu'il se confondit en excuses, lui promettant de lui en acheter une bonne douzaine d'autres. Elle le fit taire en posant un doigt sur la bouche et lui murmura :

\- Fais-moi l'amour, Rick. Fais-moi me sentir vivante.

\- Bye-bye Bunny ! Avait-il lancé d'une voix rendue rauque par son désir, avant de la plaquer contre le mur et de la pénétrer vigoureusement, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise.

Il adorait voir ses yeux agrandis par la surprise et son magnifique sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Elle était splendide, elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, lui permettant de s'enfoncer encore plus profondément en elle.

Elle s'agrippa à ses épaules et cala sa tête contre son oreille, laissant libre cours à ses cris de plaisir. Il semblait au moins aussi impatient qu'elle, peut-être avait-il eu aussi peur qu'elle à l'idée que leur aventure arrive à son terme.

Il accéléra le rythme, la jouissance ultime était proche, il tourna la tête et vint s'emparer de ses lèvres eu moment où l'extase les prit tous les deux.

Elle peina à reprendre son souffle, elle se cala contre lui, posa sa tête contre son épaule et la magie opéra, elle se calma doucement. Il déposa une multitude de baisers dans son cou et remonta lentement ses mains le long de son dos. Elle releva son visage et leurs lèvres se rejoignirent.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il la trouva tendrement lovée contre lui, la nuit avait été plus qu'agitée et c'est seulement au petit matin, qu'ils s'étaient laissés emporter par le sommeil. Il sentit les doigts de sa muse courir le long de son torse, elle aussi était réveillée.

\- Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-elle.

\- On n'a pas été séparé très longtemps, pourtant, à peine vingt-quatre heures !

\- Les vingt-quatre heures les plus difficiles pour moi depuis bien longtemps, avoua-t-elle dans un murmure.

Il l'attira contre lui et la serra doucement dans ses bras.

\- Toi aussi, tu m'as manquée, souffla-t-il en l'embrassant sur la tête.

\- Je suis désolé!  
\- Je suis désolée!

Ils rirent, ils venaient encore de dire les mêmes paroles en même temps.

\- Tu vas me manquer... Avoua-t-elle.

\- Quoi?

\- Quand tu écriras ce nouveau roman, tu n'auras plus besoin de venir au poste pour m'observer...

\- Ah... Ça va me manquer aussi...

\- Mais c'est comme ça... Et pour ton nouveau bouquin, je sais que tu feras ça très bien !

\- On se verra chaque jour, promit-il.

\- J'espère bien!

Elle se leva soudainement, s'enroula dans le drap et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Hé ! Où vas-tu ?

\- Téléphoner !

\- Quoi ?! Tu peux faire ça plus tard !

\- Et pourquoi j'attendrais ?

\- Parce qu'on avait un moment câlin et que je ne comptais pas m'arrêter là ! répliqua-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Minute monsieur l'impatient ! Si j'ai envie d'appeler ma meilleure amie pour lui dire que je suis amoureuse, j'en ai parfaitement le droit !

Il en fut tellement abasourdi qu'il en tomba du lit dans un grand boum. Elle se retourna surprise.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Il se releva aussitôt, se précipita vers elle et lui attrapa la main.

\- Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- Je te demandais ce qu'il t'arrivait, tu t'es pris les pieds dans la couette ?

\- Non ! Non ! Juste avant ! Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

\- Que j'allais appeler ma copine, qu'est ce que tu as ? Je n'en aurai pas pour des heures, rassure-toi !

\- Pas ça ! Beckett ! Tu as dit que tu étais amoureuse, murmura-t-il.

Waow, elle n'avait pas dit ça tout haut, quand même ? Vu sa tête, oui. Il allait falloir qu'elle perde cette habitude de penser à haute voix ! Et si ça le faisait fuir ? Elle commença à paniquer.

\- J'ai dit ça… comme ça !...Enfin… Ne t'en fais pas !... Je ne te demande pas de changement ! Bafouilla-t-elle en panique totale. C'est pas grave !... Je… Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes piégé…

Il posa un doigt sur sa bouche en souriant.

\- Katherine Beckett, il y a des fois où tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi !

\- C'est que tu avais l'air si sérieux ! J'ai cru…

\- Surpris ! J'étais surpris ! Certainement pas fâché, je ne serai jamais fâché par ces paroles sortant de ta bouche ! Et puis, tu sais…

Ce fut au tour de la détective de poser un doigt sur la bouche de son amant.

\- Non ! Ne dis rien ! Je ne veux pas l'entendre !

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu dises que tu as des sentiments pour moi parce que je viens de te le dire ! Je trouve ça insipide… Tu sais… Je t'aime… Moi aussi !

\- Et quand est ce que je suis en droit de le dire ? Demanda-t-il amusé par cette réaction étrange de sa muse.

\- En tout cas pas après l'amour ! On est pris dans l'euphorie du moment, on peut croire que c'est une parole en l'air…

\- Ça va être pratique, ça, dis-moi avec le nombre de fois où on…

\- Andouille ! Pouffa-t-elle en le bousculant gentiment.

\- Tu es vraiment compliquée dans ton genre, tu le sais ça ?

\- Excusez-moi monsieur le grand écrivain de troubler votre petite vie tranquille, fit-elle boudeuse.

\- Ma vie a plus de saveur depuis que tu la perturbes, sourit-il en l'embrassant.

Le téléphone de Castle sonna à cet instant, il se tendit légèrement en voyant qui l'appelait :

\- c'est mon agent !

Le téléphone de Kate sonna également :

\- Oh! C'est le poste. Écoute... Tu devrais répondre !

\- Oui !

Ils décrochèrent en même temps.

\- Beckett !

\- Salut Paula, ah vraiment ? Il couvrit le téléphone et s'adressa à Beckett. Premier jour de sortie et « Vague de chaleur » casse déjà la baraque!

-Oh, le capitaine Montgomery veut me parler ! répondit-elle en levant le pouce.

\- Les critiques ont adoré ! Dit-il en regardant sa muse pour partager la nouvelle avec elle.

\- Ouais ! fit-elle en serrant le poing en l'air...Oui capitaine !

\- Si je suis intéressé pour faire… trois autres livres… avec Nikki Hard ?

\- Oui je sais bien que cette année monsieur le Maire risque d'avoir une réélection difficile ! Acquiesça Beckett.

\- Une minute, une minute tu m'as dit combien ? Demanda Castle ahuri.

\- Non je serais vraiment ravie d'aider notre département, dites moi ce que je dois faire ?

\- Non, non, on oublie l'autre offre, à ce prix-là je pourrais faire une douzaine de Nikki Heat ! S'empressa de répondre Castle.

\- Il veut que je fasse quoi ? S'étrangla Beckett de son côté.

\- Le seul petit problème, c'est qu'elle m'a donné son accord que pour un seul roman …

\- Trois autres bouquins ?! Mais ça va prendre des siècles !

\- Tu en as déjà parlé au Maire ?!

\- Je vais te faire ta fête ! lança-t-elle à Castle qui sourit jusqu'aux oreilles... Non, non, non, non, chef, ce n'est pas à vous que j'étais en train de parler, je…

\- D'accord !

\- Pas la peine de me remercier chef, je suis ravie d'aider Monsieur le Maire, c'est un honneur ! fit-elle en souriant.

\- Heu oui, écoute… excuse-moi... mais là je vais devoir te laisser Paula ! Alors je te rappelle d'accord, je te rappelle ! Il raccroche. Je te jure que je n'ai absolument rien à voir avec ce coup de fil !

\- C'est ça... Oui.

\- Je t'assure! Ne te fâche pas!

\- Il va falloir que tu te fasses sérieusement pardonner! Dit-elle en l'aguichant. Je t'ai promis de te faire ta fête…

\- Ahhh oui?... Bégaya-t-il tandis qu'elle le poussait vers le lit. Dans ce cas, je plaide coupable...

Ses mains empoignèrent ses hanches et elle se retrouva à califourchon sur lui, laissant ses doigts se perdre dans ses cheveux. Ils rapprochèrent leurs lèvres et s'abandonnèrent à la passion.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre vingt et un**

L'affaire de l'espion britannique réglée, Beckett et Castle reprirent leur petit partenariat comme si de rien était, à cette différence près, que la jeune femme avait avoué ses sentiments et que depuis, elle rayonnait. Elle était tellement merveilleuse et attirante, que Castle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la désirer, de l'embrasser et chacun de leurs têtes à têtes se terminait irrémédiablement par de torrides ébats, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il ne lui avait toujours pas avoué ses sentiments.

\- Une cow-girl de l'espace? Il n'est pas question que je me déguise et encore moins en cow-girl de l'espace!

\- Pourquoi?

\- D'abord, il n'y a pas de vaches dans l'espace!

\- Alexis m'a déjà sorti cet argument! Mais ce déguisement est trop cool!

\- Et ensuite à Halloween on doit faire peur!

\- Argument déjà reçu également! Alors, en quoi vas-tu te déguiser?

\- Pourquoi je me déguiserais?

\- Pour venir à ma soirée!

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- Allez! Ça sera sympa! Fais ça pour moi, s'il te plaît.

\- Ok, je verrai mais c'est bien parce que tu as dit s'il te plaît!

Il fit une petite danse devant elle tandis qu'ils entraient dans le cimetière où se trouvait la scène de crime.

\- Au fait, tu portes des bretelles ? s'étonna Beckett.

\- Oui je fais des essais de costume pour ma petite soirée d'Halloween! Ah! J'adore cette période de l'année, les feuilles qui craquent sous les pieds, l'air frais, l'odeur des citrouilles rougeoyant dans la nuit.

\- Mhm... J'préfère l'été, fit Beckett distraitement.

\- L'été New-Yorkais et sa fournaise ?! Remarque s'il fait tellement chaud que tu ballades à moitié nue, je suis preneur !

\- Dans tes rêves Castle !

\- Regarde ma vie, mes rêves se réalisent toujours, sourit-il.

Elle préféra ne pas relever sa remarque et continua son chemin.

\- Hum, hum, alors le corps est déjà au cimetière ? On dirait que le tueur a essayé de gagner du temps! J'adore marcher dans les cimetières, toutes ces histoires mystérieuses qu'ils abritent, regarde cette pierre tombale, Elizabeth Dryden, née le 3 décembre 1962, morte le point d'interrogation, s'ils ne savent même pas quand elle est morte qui est-ce qui est enterré là ? Tu imagines, avec un peu de chance, on tombera sur un fantôme ou un feu follet!

Beckett le regarda et roula des yeux, non mais il y croyait vraiment ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas! Je te protègerai, fit l'écrivain rassurant.

\- Je n'ai pas peur des fantômes!

\- Non?

\- Nan !

\- Même pas un tout petit peu?

\- Même pas un tout petit peu!

\- Mais les fantômes sont effrayants! A part Casper, celui-là, il est mignon, mais les autres! Ils font peur, quand même!

\- Pourquoi? Il y a des gens qu'on aimerait bien revoir, même si c'était à l'état de fantôme, répondit-elle en continuant son chemin.

Un point pour elle, là! Il n'avait jamais vu ça comme ça, sans doute parce qu'il n'avait pas encore été vraiment confronté à la perte d'un être très proche.

\- Castle! Fit la voix de Beckett loin devant lui.

\- J'arrive!

\- Où on en est les gars ? Demanda Kate en arrivant sur la scène de crime.

\- Jette un coup d'œil, suggéra la légiste en saluant son amie.

\- Waow ! Fit Castle en découvrant le cadavre.

\- Tu rigoles, on lui a enfoncé un pieu dans le cœur ? Lança Beckett.

La victime faisait partie d'une sorte de confrérie de gens qui aimaient se grimer en vampires, l'occasion pour notre écrivain pour faire montre de son penchant pour tout ce qui présentait un aspect surnaturel. Il avait ainsi crié pour stopper Lanie qui s'apprêtait à retirer le pieu du torse de la victime.

\- C'est quoi le souci ? Avait fait la légiste.

\- Si c'est vraiment un vampire et que vous enlevez le pieu, il va ressusciter ! Expliqua Castle.

\- S'il ressuscite, on a plus qu'à rentrer chez nous et faire nos prières ! Répliqua Lanie en retirant le pieu avec force, tandis que Castle se plaçait discrètement derrière Beckett.

Mais il s'était avéré que la victime était bel et bien un être humain et l'enquête les avait entraînés dans un New York parallèle, peuplé de personnes étranges cherchant à vivre une autre vie, loin de la cruelle réalité. Cela avait beaucoup amusé Castle, il adorait tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire.

Mais le fun de cette histoire avait finalement viré au drame, révélant une femme manipulatrice et névrosée, capable des pires atrocités pour garder l'homme qu'elle pensait aimer.

\- J'espère que ça ne la détruira pas, fit Castle en regardant la sœur de la victime partir en pleurant dans les bras de son père.

\- Si pendant un certain temps, expliqua Beckett et puis elle se réveillera un beau jour en découvrant que ça fait partie de sa vie. Qui sait, peut-être même qu'elle deviendra écrivain ?

\- Ou alors flic ! répliqua Castle en souriant.

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit d'où vient ta fascination pour le crime ! Rétorqua Beckett en s'installant à son bureau.

\- Je devais avoir 5 ans, on passait les vacances d'été dans les Hamptons, commença l'écrivain en s'asseyant à sa place. J'étais un peu livré à moi-même en ce temps-là ! Ce jour-là j'étais en train de marcher sur la plage, j'avais déjà parcouru plusieurs kilomètres, je me suis dit, il faut que je rentre et là, j'ai vu quelque chose devant moi. J'ai d'abord pensé que c'était un animal, peut-être que c'était une baleine ou bien une tortue, ou une otarie... Alors je m'en suis approché en courant pour savoir ce que c'était.

\- C'était quoi ? demanda Beckett, suspendue à ses lèvres.

-Un petit garçon ! dit tristement Castle. De mon âge, le fils de notre gouvernante ! Ça venait certainement de se produire, l'eau n'avait pas encore effacé le sang ! La veille du drame, on jouait encore à cache-cache tous les deux !

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

\- On ne l'a jamais su !

\- Je suis désolée Castle, répondit-elle avec compassion.

Castle la regarda et lui fait un petit sourire en coin, ce qui rendit Beckett furieuse

\- Tu n'as pas inventé ça ?

\- C'est mon métier voyons ! répliqua l'écrivain.

\- Je te promets que tu vas me le payer !

\- La fête commence à 21h ! Rit Castle en partant. J'ai hâte de voir le costume que tu as choisi !

\- Soyez prudente, c'est une potion de mon invention, buvez-la et qui sait en qui, ou en quoi vous vous transformerez et comment tout ça va finir ! Annonça Castle à Lanie qui venait de se servir un verre.

\- C'est tout à fait le genre de potion qu'il me faut ! Rit-elle en portant la coupe à ses lèvres.

\- Vous en fait des soirées cool pour un poète du XIXème siècle, Mr Poe ! Lança Ryan derrière lui.

\- C'est parce que je lui ai toujours dit : « Chéri, quoi que tu fasses dans la vie, fais-le en grand ou ne le fais pas du tout » ! Expliqua Martha dans son costume de Cruella.

\- D'où ce chapeau colossal ! Remarqua l'écrivain.

Castle regardait autour de lui, quand Esposito l'interpela:

\- Et Castle ?

\- Hm ?

\- Vous cherchez Beckett ?

\- Non… pourquoi ?

\- Elle a dit qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir venir, expliqua Ryan en mordant à belles dents dans un gâteau. Elle avait de la paperasse à finir mais il est encore tôt !

Les épaules de Castle s'affaissèrent, décidément, elle était la championne des reculades.

\- Edgar ! Fit la voix de Beckett derrière lui. C'est moi que vous cherchez ?

\- Mais vous êtes vous ! S'exclama-t-il déçu en la voyant arriver sans déguisement.

\- Ça vous déçoit terriblement, on dirait ! Se moqua-t-elle.

\- J'avais dit qu'il fallait mettre un costume pour participer et être un peu effrayante ! Bouda l'écrivain comme un gamin privé de sucreries.

\- Ça n'empêche pas d'être… sexy ! Commença-t-elle en mettant la main sur la ceinture de son imperméable.

Castle la regarda faire, subjugué et Beckett ouvrit son manteau, tira sur sa ceinture et une créature en peluche surgit de son manteau, faisant sursauter Castle et rire aux éclats le reste des invités.

\- Maintenant on est quittes ! Claqua Beckett.

\- Vous méritez des noms d'oiseaux ! Assura l'écrivain en lui tendant son corbeau empaille en souriant.

Lanie rit de bon cœur et la soirée reprit son cours.

\- Alors? Pas de déguisement? Fit Lanie en attrapant le poignet de sa meilleure amie pour l'emmener discuter un peu à l'écart.

\- J'avais une vengeance à réaliser...

\- En tout cas, si tu voulais attirer son attention, c'est réussi, il n'a d'yeux que pour toi, sourit la légiste.

\- Tu crois?

\- Il va falloir que tu penses à t'acheter des lunettes, ma vieille, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure!

Beckett sourit.

\- Oh! Mais dis-moi, c'est nouveau ça!

\- Quoi donc?

\- Ce petit sourire quand je te parle de Castle, d'habitude tu roules des yeux!

Kate leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui fit rire son amie.

\- En tout cas, ne change rien, ça te va à merveille, fit la légiste en lui caressant le bras avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre quelqu'un qui venait de lui faire signe.

Beckett jeta un œil circulaire à la pièce et aperçut Castle qui discutait avec ses invités. Soudain un immense chapeau couvert de plume entra dans son champ de vision, la détournant de sa contemplation.

\- Un verre de cocktail maison, très chère? Proposa Martha tout sourire.

\- Oh, euh... Oui, merci.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, on ne passe pas notre temps à nous déguiser, dans la famille... Enfin…Euh… bah moi, si en fait, reconnut Martha en repensant à son métier d'actrice. Et il est vrai que Richard aime beaucoup ça aussi... Il va falloir vous y faire!

\- Pardon?

\- Je vois que vous n'êtes pas très à l'aise avec les déguisements...

\- Oh! Euh... Non... Enfin... Je ne fête plus Halloween depuis bien longtemps, en fait...

\- Richard est un peu comme Peter Pan, il refuse de grandir, soupira Martha. J'espère que cela ne vous effraie pas de trop!

Beckett regarda Martha dans les yeux et comprit qu'elle savait. Elle sourit, les mères n'étaient pas dupes... Johanna aussi avait ce don pour toujours savoir ce qu'il se passait dans le cœur de sa fille...

\- Ça fait partie de son charme, sourit la détective.

\- À la bonne heure! Enfin quelqu'un que ce côté gamin n'horripile pas, se réjouit Martha un peu trop brusquement.

Beckett eut un léger mouvement de recul, qui n'échappa pas à Castle, qui arrivait déjà pour la délivrer d'une de ces conversations inquisitrices dont sa mère avait le secret.

\- Mère, pourquoi ennuies-tu mon invitée?

\- Je ne l'ennuie pas, je discute!

\- Et si tu allais voir comment se porte Alexis? Elle avait le blues depuis la mort d'Oedipe...

L'actrice s'éloigna rapidement et Castle se rapprocha de sa muse.

\- Ma mère est un peu excentrique, mais je te protégerai toujours d'elle, ne t'en fais pas, commença Castle.

\- Et qui me protégera de toi? Demanda Beckett. Après-tout telle mère tel fils, non?

\- Ouch! T'es dure!

Lorsque la fête se termina et que la plupart des invités rejoignirent leurs pénates, Beckett aida Castle, Martha et Alexis à remettre un peu d'ordre dans le loft, et accepta l'invitation à passer la nuit au loft de son écrivain.

Dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Castle se glissa derrière sa muse et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, mais Beckett n'était pas de cet avis et s'écarta de lui.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?

\- Je t'ai promis que tu me le paierais, fit-elle en s'éloignant un peu plus.

\- Quoi ? Tu comptes me refaire la grève du sexe ? T'as pas autre chose ?

\- J'ai une arme bien plus efficace dans ma manche, sourit-elle mystérieusement.

\- Ah ! Ah ! Tu ne m'auras pas, je suis une tombe, je ne livrerai pas mes secrets, même sous la torture !

\- Tu en es certain ? demanda-t-elle en lui attrapant vigoureusement le nez.

\- AAAAAÏÏÏÏÏÏËEEEE ! POMME ! POMME ! POMME !

\- Alors ? Tu vas me dire la vérité ?

\- Et puis quoi encore ? Sourit-il.

Elle voulut lui reprendre le nez, mais il esquiva son geste.

\- Ne crois pas que tu m'auras comme ça ! Rit-il.

\- Ça c'est ce que tu crois, répondit-elle en le menottant d'un geste habille au lit.

\- Hey ! Où est ce que tu les avais planquées ? demanda-t-il en tentant de se détacher.

\- A l'endroit où j'avais planqué celles-ci, expliqua-t-elle rieuse en lui attachant son autre main au lit.

\- Ok, tu es très douée, mais ce n'est pas parce que je suis attaché au lit, que je vais te livrer mes secrets.

\- Alors, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit d'où te venait ton attirance pour le macabre, commença Beckett en ignorant les paroles de Rick.

\- Ça ne marchera pas et de toute façon ça n'est pas très intéressant, répliqua-t-il.

\- Laisse-moi en juger par moi-même, fit-elle en détachant doucement la ceinture de Rick. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me livrer tes secrets?

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Ça, ça me regarde… répliqua-t-elle en faisant glisser la fermeture éclair de son pantalon.

Ses gestes étaient lents, précis et le mettaient au supplice. Elle le déshabilla consciencieusement, ne lui laissant que sa chemise. Il tira sur ses bras, mais ne parvint pas à libérer ses poignets. Chaque effleurement de sa belle sur sa peau le faisait frissonner et trembler.

\- Kaaaaaate !

Pour toute réponse, elle déboutonna sa chemise avec une lenteur effrayante.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Tu as voulu jouer, non ?

Elle continuait ses caresses expertes, s'attardant sur ses points sensibles, qu'elle connaissait parfaitement. Elle admirait les frissons qui parcouraient la peau de son amant sous l'effet de quelques effleurements. Elle rapprocha alors ses lèvres du ventre de son amant, le parsemant de baisers brûlant, se délectant des gémissements de son écrivain. Il était complètement à sa merci, elle décrivit de petits cercles avec sa langue et descendit doucement vers son aine, évitant soigneusement sa virilité frémissante de désir. Rick était au bord de la rupture, elle était sur la bonne voie.

\- Oh bon sang ! murmura-t-il pantelant.

Elle continua sa douce torture pendant un bon moment et finalement, elle parvint à ses fins.

\- C'est bon ! Je vais tout te raconter, souffla-t-il, mais pitié, arrête cette torture !

\- Raconte !

\- Détache-moi d'abord !

\- Pas question, sourit-elle.

\- Ok, ok… Quand j'étais petit… je… j'étais plutôt chétif… pas le plus doué en sport, ni pour les études… Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis… J'étais très seul… Je voulais, je rêvais de me faire des amis…Alors, j'ai commencé à faire le pitre et quand j'ai vu que les autres rigolaient, j'ai continué, jusqu'à ce que ça devienne une seconde nature… ça m'a valu d'être renvoyé de pas mal des établissements scolaires que j'ai fréquentés. Et puis, un jour, je leur ai raconté un rêve que je faisais souvent... J'étais seul dans une forêt, il faisait nuit... Et soudain, je tombais sur une créature masquée, qui assassinait une jeune femme à coups de couteau... J'attendais que la créature s'en aille et je m'approchais de la victime... J'étais comme hypnotisé... Et soudain, la créature masquée revenait vers moi et me menaçait de me tuer si j'en parlais à qui que ce soit...

\- Wah... c'est un rêve, tu es sûr?

\- Que veux-tu que ce soit d'autre?

\- Un film d'horreur que tu aurais regardé en douce...

\- Mhmm... Peut-être... En tous cas, j'ai découvert que j'étais très doué pour raconter des histoires et plus elles étaient glauques et effrayantes, plus ça plaisait à mes camarades… C'est comme ça que j'ai commencé ma fascination pour les meurtriers… Voilà, tu sais tout, soupira-t-il.

Elle sourit.

\- Ce n'était pas si difficile que ça, dit-elle en le détachant avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres et de l'entrainer dans des ébats torrides.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre Vingt-deux**

Ce matin-là, le fond de l'air était froid, presque glacial. L'hiver était là, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute. L'équipe de Beckett venait de boucler une enquête difficile. Aucune affaire n'était facile, certes, mais parfois c'était plus difficile que d'autres. L'affaire Hailey blue faisait partie de celles-là.

\- Beckett est déjà là ! S'étonna Ryan en arrivant près du bureau de son partenaire.

\- Ouaip, elle est encore arrivée avant tout le monde, répondit Esposito. Elle a terminé la paperasse de l'affaire d'Hayley Blue.

\- Déjà ? Ce n'était pourtant pas urgent ! Il y aurait de l'eau dans le gaz avec Castle ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Elle a l'air plutôt de bonne humeur…

\- Salut les gars ! Déjà en train de bavasser ? Fit la voix de Castle derrière eux.

\- Hey ! Castle ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec Beckett ? S'enquit Esposito.

\- Rien ! Tout va bien avec Beckett… Enfin, je crois, s'inquiéta l'écrivain.

\- Rien ? Alors pourquoi est-elle arrivée aux aurores pour faire de la paperasse ? demanda Ryan.

\- J'en sais rien ! On ne s'est pas disputé, si c'est ce que vous sous-entendez… rétorqua Castle qui cherchait Beckett en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Vous avez bien dû faire un truc, elle n'arrivait plus aussi tôt depuis que vous étiez ensemble…

\- Hé Oh ! Vous n'êtes pas sensés être au courant ! avertit Castle.

\- Oh ça va ! Pourquoi tant de mystères ? Demanda Esposito.

\- Elle ne veut pas l'annoncer, c'est comme ça, c'est tout !

\- Et ça vous suffit ? S'étonna Ryan.

\- Oui ! Bien sûr que ça me suffit ! répondit Castle un peu trop fortement pour que cela sonne vrai.

\- Elle est dans la salle de repos, dit Esposito alors que Castle tournait la tête dans tous les sens à la recherche de Beckett.

\- Merci, fit-il en se précipitant à l'endroit indiqué.

Elle venait de se servir un café et regardait piteusement le résultat de ses efforts, elle n'était pas douée avec cette machine. Il sourit et se précipita à son secours.

\- Attends ! Je vais te montrer !

\- Ah ! Salut Castle !

Il attrapa une tasse et lui prépara son latté avec maestria, elle le regarda faire en souriant, le dévorant littéralement des yeux. Il se tourna vers elle et lui tendit son café. Son sourire illumina son visage. Apparemment, tout allait bien, les bros s'étaient fourvoyés.

\- Alors ça va ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, ça va ! Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ? répondit-elle étonnée.

\- Bah… Il parait que tu es arrivée avant tout le monde ce matin et il n'y avait que de la paperasse au menu !

\- Oh ! Et tu t'es inquiété ? Ne t'en fais pas ! Tout va bien !

\- Alors si tout va bien, pourquoi est ce que tu es venue ici aussi tôt pour faire de la paperasse ?

\- Tu sais que tu es mignon quand tu t'inquiètes ? Rigola-t-elle.

\- Tu sais que tu es agaçante quand tu réponds à une question par une autre question ? Bougonna-t-il.

\- Ok... Si tu veux tout savoir, je me sentais seule et je tournais en rond dans mon lit, alors je suis venue au boulot. En fait, je fais ça à chaque fois que tu ne dors pas avec moi…

\- Oh ! Euh… Je suis désolé, Alexis avait besoin de moi et…

\- Hey ! C'est cool ! Je vais bien ! Ta fille a besoin de toi et c'est normal, je ne voudrais surtout pas que tu passes moins de temps avec elle parce que tu me vois…

\- Mais…

\- Castle ! Tu es adorable, mais ça n'est pas parce que je suis une insomniaque accro au boulot que tu dois penser que c'est de ta faute ! Je vais bien, je suis heureuse !

\- Promis ? Tu me le dirais si ça n'allait pas ?

\- Oui, je te le dirais, c'est promis !

\- Ok… Cool !

\- Au fait… Comment va Alexis? La mort d'Hayley Blue l'a particulièrement touchée…

\- C'est dur de perdre une idole, mais elle s'en remettra, sourit Castle heureux de l'intérêt que Kate portait à sa fille.

\- Sans doute… Et puis elle est bien entourée, sourit Beckett. Son papa veille.

\- Skye aussi s'en remettra, elle va faire une tournée en hommage à Hayley! Annonça-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- Qu'est ce que tu ne sais pas?

\- Et bien si le fait de chanter les chansons de sa sœur et de rencontrer ses fans, va véritablement aider Skye.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que ça ne va pas l'aider à oublier sa peine, ça va la lui rappeler en permanence! Tu sais, on pense que ça nous aide, qu'on en a besoin… Mais finalement ça nous détruit complètement.

\- C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas reprendre l'enquête sur le meurtre de ta mère? Demanda-t-il.

\- ...

\- Je suis désolé... Il y a des fois où je devrais apprendre à tenir ma langue...

\- Ça va Castle... C'est moi qui ai lancé le sujet en quelque sorte… Si je suis entrée dans la police, c'était pour elle... Je voulais savoir, je ne supportais pas l'idée que son assassin courre toujours... Alors j'ai tout plaqué... Mes études, mon avenir, mes rêves, et je me suis jetée à corps perdu dans cette affaire, j'y passais chaque minute de mon temps libre. Ça m'a pris trois ans pour réaliser que ça ne permettait pas de me sentir mieux, mais que ça m'enfonçait dans ma douleur et mon désespoir. Il m'a fallu un an de thérapie encore pour accepter de lâcher prise et comprendre que vivre dans le passé ne vous aide pas à aller mieux, bien au contraire.

\- Tu aurais pu quitter la police...

\- J'aurais pu, oui... Mais j'ai croisé la route du capitaine Montgomery et il m'a ouvert les yeux. Il m'a aidé à comprendre que je pouvais aider les gens à qui on avait arraché un proche comme à moi... Alors c'est devenu mon but dans la vie, ne pas laisser un crime impuni, éviter aux familles des victimes de vivre ce que moi-même j'avais vécu.

\- Tu as tout de Batman! Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on ajoute des super gadgets à ta voiture? Ou mieux! Tu ne voudrais pas que je t'en offre une autre? Parce que ta Crown Victoria, là, excuse-moi, mais c'est une épave!

\- Ne critique pas ma voiture Castle ou je ne te permettrai plus jamais d'y monter!

\- Tu parles d'une punition!

\- Alors vous êtes réconciliés ? lança Esposito en entrant malgré les gestes désespérés de Castle pour qu'il se taise. Ça va être la fête ce soir !

\- Quoi ? fit Beckett en le dévisageant.

\- Euh… Rien… J'n'ai rien dit ! Tenta-t-il de se rattraper tandis que Beckett dévisageait Castle dont la mine contrite valait tous les aveux.

\- Tu leur as parlé de… nous ? Souffla-t-elle hors d'elle.

\- Euh… Pas vraiment… Ils ont deviné tout seul, bafouilla Castle.

\- Alors il vient ce café ? demanda Ryan en arrivant à son tour. Wow !

Il recula d'un pas devant le regard noir de Beckett.

\- Calme-toi, Beckett ! C'est nous… On est flics… C'est normal qu'on vous ait grillés… Bredouillait Esposito en reculant à son tour.

\- Je t'assure que je ne m'en suis pas vanté, ajoutait Castle les mains levées en signe de reddition.

\- On ne le répètera pas, assurait l'irlandais.

Un silence glacial s'installa dans la pièce et au bout de quelques minutes la détective réprima difficilement un rictus, avant d'éclater d'un rire franc et éclatant.

\- Ah ! Vous êtes impayables les gars, vous plongez tellement facilement ! fit-elle en quittant la pièce hilare.

\- Elle n'était pas fâchée ?! S'étonna Ryan.

\- Comment elle nous a eus ! ajouta Esposito.

\- Cette fille a des pouvoirs de sorcière, grommela Castle.

\- Comment vous avez pu vous faire avoir Castle ? demanda le latino.

\- Quoi ? Vous vous êtes fait avoir aussi ! Contra l'écrivain.

\- Mais nous, on n'est pas son p'tit ami, remarqua l'irlandais.

\- Exactement, fit Esposito… Vous ne faites pas la différence entre une vraie situation dangereuse et une blague ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Hou ! Là ! Dangereux ! fit Ryan en s'approchant de Castle.

\- C'est radioactif ! Ajouta Esposito en s'avançant également vers lui.

\- …

Castle les regarda tour à tour incapable d'argumenter, puis fila en vitesse, sans demander son reste.

\- Castle ! Je peux savoir ce que c'est que tout ça ?

\- Des fleurs !

\- Une boutique de fleurs plutôt ! Tu as décidé de transformer mon salon en serre ?

\- Je me suis peut-être laissé emporter, reconnut-il avec son air de gamin.

\- Ok, soupira-t-elle. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Tu ne vas pas te fâcher ?

\- Tu m'as trompée ?

\- Non !

\- Tu as tué quelqu'un ?

\- Non !

\- Tu as farfouillé dans mes affaires ?

\- Non !

\- Alors je ne me fâcherai pas, sourit-elle.

\- C'est un truc que les gars ont dit…

\- Les gars ?...

\- Tout à l'heure, au poste… J'ai vraiment cru que tu étais en colère… Ils ont dit que c'était quelque chose que j'aurais dû voir ! Que si je ne parvenais pas à reconnaître les signaux que tu envoyais… Que…

\- Castle ! Dit-elle en posant un doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. Ce ne sont que deux idiots qui savent à peine se comporter en petits amis plus de trois semaines, surtout Espo !

\- Mais, quand même ! Je devrais te connaître mieux que ça !

\- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qu'on cerne facilement… Mes propres parents se sont fait avoir plus d'une fois ! Tu es la personne qui me connait le mieux ou qui me cerne le mieux tout du moins ! Jamais personne n'était encore parvenu à lire aussi facilement en moi et je dois reconnaître que ça me fait flipper parfois…

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Ouais, mais je t'interdis de répéter ça à qui que ce soit ! l'avertit-elle.

\- Message reçu !

\- Parfait, sourit-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre vingt-trois**

Trois mois plus tard, Beckett et Castle continuaient leur petit partenariat bien tranquillement. Martha, qui s'était inscrite sur les réseaux sociaux avait renoué avec son amour de jeunesse, Chet et passait moins de temps au loft. Beckett y passait donc plus régulièrement afin de retrouver Castle qui lui passait la plupart de ses soirées avec sa fille. Bien entendu, elle arrivait tard et partait tôt afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de la jeune fille.

L'écrivain était très occupé par son projet de nouveau roman et recherchait l'authenticité à tout prix, ce qui valait à sa muse un bon nombre de demandes toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres.

\- Non! Il n'en n'est pas question! Refusa Beckett en arrivant devant le bâtiment du 12th.

\- Allez! C'est pour mes recherches! Insista Castle derrière elle.

\- Et alors? Demanda-t-elle en saluant l'agent en faction qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en les voyant se chamailler.

Il avait l'habitude d'être le témoin des petites querelles entre l'écrivain et sa muse, mais ce spectacle l'amusait toujours autant, Castle ayant une imagination débordante quand il s'agissait d'agacer la détective.

\- Et alors j'aimerais savoir comment Nikki se sortirait d'une telle situation!

\- Castle! Pour la dix millième fois! Je ne suis pas Nikki! Soupira-t-elle en pénétrant dans l'ascenseur.

\- Tu es celle qui s'en approche le plus, quand même!

\- Dans tes rêves, oui! Tu ne vas pas me scotcher à une chaise pour voir comment je vais m'en sortir!

\- Tu ne te plaignais pas l'autre soir...

\- C'était des foulards, pas du scotch et j'étais dans un lit, pas sur une chaise! Et puis je croyais t'avoir déjà dit de ne pas utiliser ce qu'on fait en privé pour tes bouquins!

\- Rahhh! T'es dure! Comment je vais faire moi?

\- Mets toi dans la peau de Nikki, après tout... C'est toi l'écrivain! Fit-elle en lui piquant un baiser sur les lèvres pour clore le sujet.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent dans la seconde qui suivit.

\- On aurait pu nous voir ! murmura-t-il en la suivant.

\- Je croyais que tu aimais vivre dangereusement Castle, sourit-elle avant de se diriger vers son bureau où les gars les attendaient avec les dernières avancées de leur enquête en cours.

\- Pas si ça doit me priver de notre petit partenariat...

\- Relax, personne ne nous a vus et puis Montgomery est très compréhensif, il serait même du genre à me pousser dans tes bras.

\- Ah oui?

\- Ouaip, il ferait des économies d'heures sup'.

\- Quel pragmatisme effrayant!

C'est ainsi que quelques jours plus tard, Martha trouva sa petite fille en train d'attacher son fils sur une chaise avec du gros ruban adhésif.

\- Fais plusieurs tours n'aie pas peur de serrer! Dit Castle.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous êtes en train de fabriquer? Demanda sa mère.

\- On fait des recherches, Beckett n'a pas voulu m'aider, donc je m'y colle.

\- Dans son prochain chapitre papa va scotcher Nikki Hard, mais il ne sait pas encore comment la sortir de là, expliqua Alexis.

\- Alors le meilleur moyen de le savoir c'est d'entrer dans la peau de mon personnage, puisque Beckett n'a rien voulu savoir quand je lui ai demandé de jouer Nikki.

\- On se demande bien pourquoi, soupira Martha devant l'immaturité de son fils. Sinon y a un truc pas mal pour les écrivains ca s'appelle l'imagination!

\- Mais je veux que ce soit authentique… Attache-moi les mains! Le mieux ça aurait été que Beckett le fasse, mais elle est plus têtue qu'une mule!

\- Papa, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle va se décider à se projeter dans l'avenir avec toi!

\- Quoi? Comment tu sais...?

\- Que tu as une liaison avec elle? Oh je t'en prie, ça n'est pas parce qu'elle file discrètement aux aurores que je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre vous! Vous êtes parfois un peu bruyants!

\- Pitié ne répète pas ça à Beckett!... Ou alors si ! Dis le lui ! Elle restera jusqu'au matin comme ça ! A moins que ça ne te dérange? demanda-t-il soudainement inquiet.

\- Elle est super! Et puis tu as l'air heureux avec elle, alors je suis heureuse! répondit la jeune fille en souriant.

\- Bon ! Alexis dépêche toi d'attacher ton père sinon on va être en retard! fit Martha. Oh je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens de dire cela!

\- Où est ce que vous allez?

\- Grand-mère a une répétition, alors je vais aller voir ce que ça donne!

\- Ce n'est pas plutôt le livreur du 2ème acte que tu veux voir? Demanda Martha.

\- Hum!... Fit Alexis avec un petit sourire espiègle. C'est assez serré?

\- C'est parfait, dit Castle.

\- T'es vraiment sûr pour la bouche?

\- Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit? Authentique!

\- Comment as-tu pu demander une chose pareille à Beckett? Fit Martha. Parfois je me demande qui t'a éduqué!

\- Si tu savais les idées loufoques qu'elle a parfois et moi je ne rechigne jamais!

\- Oh Papa! Je t'en prie, il y a des trucs que je ne veux surtout pas savoir! répliqua Alexis.

\- Désolé, parfois j'oublie ton âge...

\- Fais-moi un signe si ça va ! C'est bon on peut y aller...et ...on fera peut être les magasins après! Alors... Je peux n'est ce pas? Demanda Alexis en lui prenant plusieurs billets dans son portefeuille.

\- Hummm!

\- Tu n'aurais plus aucun respect pour moi si je ne l'avais pas fait! Amuses-toi bien et ... Bonne chance!

\- C'est fou je ne sais vraiment pas de qui elle peut tenir ça, c'est une énigme! remarqua Martha.

\- Salut papa!

\- Adios!

Elles quittèrent le loft, laissant Castle seul et attaché sur sa chaise. Son téléphone sonna à ce moment là et afficha la photo de Beckett.

Pendant que notre écrivain se démenait comme un beau diable pour se libérer de son ruban adhésif, Beckett et son équipe avaient été appelés sur une scène de crime dans un hôtel où un mariage était organisé et où séjournaient les familles et les invités des futurs mariés. La victime était une demoiselle d'honneur, Sophie Renson, sauvagement étranglée et cachée dans une armoire. Elle avait été trouvée par la mariée un peu plus tôt.

\- Salut Lanie, fit Beckett en s'approchant du corps.

\- Ton ombre n'est pas avec toi? Demanda la légiste.

\- Non, il doit être occupé à faire un truc dingue, parce qu'il ne répond pas à mes appels.

Lanie sourit et donna ses premières constatations à la détective, qui donna ensuite ses instructions à Esposito avant de rejoindre Ryan dans le couloir.

\- Où est Castle ? Demanda celui-ci.

\- Je n'en sais rien! Le meurtre d'une demoiselle d'honneur ne trouve peut être par grâce a ces yeux, fit la détective légèrement inquiète que son amant n'ait pas répondu immédiatement à son appel.

\- C'est le mot mariage ça l'a sûrement refroidit, plaisanta l'irlandais.

\- Commençons sans lui, fit-elle en ignorant le commentaire de son collègue.

Beckett eut le temps d'interroger les mariés avant que Castle n'arrive, une bonne heure plus tard. Il rencontra d'abord les gars au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Ho! Un revenant! Lança Ryan.

\- On a failli lancer un avis de recherche... Ajouta Esposito moqueur.

\- Oui! Je n'arrivais pas à me détacher du boulot! Expliqua l'écrivain. C'est par ou la scène de crime?

\- C'était au sixième répondit Esposito.

\- Merci!

\- Heu! Castle? C'est du scotch sur votre pantalon?

\- Hop! Fit-il en retirant le résidu de papier collant de son pantalon. Oui! Et du solide!

\- Tu crois que c'est un jeu entre eux ? demanda Ryan à son collègue.

\- J' préfère pas savoir !

\- Ouais t'as raison, moi non plus !

\- Alors comme ça une demoiselle d'honneur! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé elle a fait une crise cardiaque en voyant sa robe? Demanda l'écrivain lorsque les gars le rattrapèrent.

\- Elles ne sont pas si moches! Je trouve ça pas mal la mousseline mauve... fit Ryan

\- La mousseline mauve! T'es pas sérieux? Demanda Esposito.

\- Bah ! J'ai des frangines et t'aurais vu leurs robes c'était catastrophique!

\- Les robes des demoiselles d'honneur sont censées être moches, expliqua l'écrivain.

\- Ah bon pourquoi?

\- Pour ne pas faire de concurrence à la mariée ce jour là, fit Beckett en arrivant.

\- Ah? Vous voyez toutes les femmes ont déjà imaginé au moins une fois le jour de leur mariage même Kate Beckett, osez dire que vous n'avez jamais découpé la photo d'une robe de mariée ?

\- Je n'ai jamais découpé la photo d'une robe de mariée ! Dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Menteuse! Elle ment! Affirma Castle. Et je sais quand elle ment!

\- Vous en êtes sûr? demanda Ryan en souriant.

\- Euh... Pas à tous les coups, mais...

\- Bah alors vous ne savez pas!

Ils entrèrent dans la suite nuptiale.

\- Alors qui est la malheureuse mariée ? Demanda Castle.

\- Heu ! Attendez une seconde ... Elle s'appelle !... fit Ryan en consultant ses notes.

\- Kyra! S'exclama Castle en apercevant la mariée.

Beckett releva instantanément la tête alertée par le ton employé par son amant.

\- Rick! Rick Castle! Fit la mariée en se tournant vers lui.

\- Vous vous connaissez? Demanda Beckett suspicieuse.

\- Ça c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Croyez-moi! Répondit-il sans quitter la dénommée Kyra des yeux, ce qui agaça légèrement la détective.

Mais elle était professionnelle jusqu'au bout des ongles et laissa ses sentiments de côté, enfin, elle décida de s'y efforcer tout du moins.

\- J'ai lu quelque part que tu travaillais avec la police mais j'aurais jamais imaginé que je tomberais sur toi! ... Enfin ... Je... ça fait combien de temps? Demanda Kyra qui semblait trop heureuse de retrouver Castle au goût de la détective.

\- Trop longtemps! Affirma l'écrivain qui semblait avoir complètement occulté la présence de sa muse.

\- T'as pas changé, t'es reste le même! Sourit la mariée.

-Et toi t'es encore plus belle qu'avant!

Non loin de là, Beckett roulait des yeux, non mais il ne se rendait même plus compte de sa présence dans la pièce! Elle réprima une envie subite de l'attraper par l'oreille pour lui rappeler sa présence, chose qui ne se faisait pas quand on était une personne équilibrée et sûre de son couple, mais quand même, ça le ramènerait sur terre immédiatement.

\- Rick Castle a toujours eu l'art des compliments! Fit la voix de Kyra. Oh !... C'est dingue c'est tellement irréel tu te rends compte c'est le jour de mon mariage et toi!...Tu apparais... !

Eh ben là c'était le bouquet! Encore une qui croyait aux signes du cosmos! Le meurtre de la demoiselle d'honneur se serait produit pour les réunir? N'importe quoi! Beckett commença à présenter quelques signes d'agitation, et dû se mordre fermement la langue pour ne pas sortir une réplique cinglante. Mon dieu qu'il était parfois difficile de rester polie.

Un message de Lanie s'afficha sur son portable, voilà une bonne occasion de séparer ces deux là qui se dévoraient du regard... Flippant!

\- Castle, Lanie a quelque chose à nous montrer! Dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

\- Je vous rejoins plus tard! Répondit-il sans quitter Kyra des yeux.

Le cœur de Kate se serra, et ce qu'elle aperçut dans le regard de l'écrivain l'ennuya au plus haut point. De la tendresse, de l'amour... Il ne regardait pas son ex femme de cette façon.

\- Comment ça se passe dans la suite nuptiale? Demanda la légiste. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'ils avaient prévu!

\- Sans compter l'invité surprise! Grogna Beckett.

\- ...?

\- Apparemment Castle connaît très bien la mariée ! Expliqua Beckett devant l'air interrogateur de son amie.

\- Une connaissance, une ex ou un plan cul? Demanda Lanie.

\- Oh! Je ne sais pas vraiment, un peu des trois apparemment. En tout cas, je peux t'affirmer qu'elle a l'air d'être importante pour lui.

\- Si elle était si importante, il serait encore avec elle…

\- Sauf si c'était elle qui était partie, soupira Beckett.

\- Et comment ça va toi? Demanda Lanie qui avait remarqué l'état de nerfs de son amie.

\- Bien! Mentit-elle d'une façon très peu convaincante. Je ne suis que le plan cul, après tout. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas?

\- Arrête! Tu n'en es plus là et tu le sais très bien, répliqua la métisse.

\- Peut-être que lui, il en est encore là, soupira Beckett. Tu m'appelles après l'autopsie?

\- Kate! Fit Lanie en regardant son amie quitter la pièce.

\- A plus tard ! Cria Beckett depuis le couloir.

\- Alors tu peux me dire ce qu'est devenue la fille qui traitait le mariage d'institution préhistorique? Demanda Castle tout sourire.

\- Elle a mûri, répondit Kyra.

\- Hum! Et elle a rencontré un mec sérieux qui fait que bosser! Sans jamais s'amuser!

\- Non il sait s'amuser quand il faut!

\- C'est un sacré veinard!

\- Sauf aujourd'hui ! C'était sensé être le plus beau jour de notre vie! Au final quelqu'un a été tué! Soupira-t-elle.

\- Je suis désolé...

\- Chérie! Fit le marié en arrivant.

\- Greg ! Je te présente : Rick Castle!

\- Rick Castle!...ton ex? Demanda l'homme en regardant la main de Rick posée sur l'épaule dénudée de sa future femme.

\- Ho ! Oui ... Fit l'écrivain en ôtant subitement sa main. Enfin non! Ravi de faire votre connaissance!

Les deux hommes se toisèrent dans un duel silencieux.

\- Rick travaille, avec la police maintenant, expliqua Kyra.

Beckett rejoignit Castle peu après, alors que Kyra s'éloignait de lui avec son futur époux. Elle avait au moins ça pour elle, elle était amoureuse d'un autre... Restait à espérer qu'elle l'était suffisamment pour ne pas retourner vers Castle. Elle observa un instant son écrivain, on aurait dit qu'il venait de croiser un fantôme... Un fantôme qui avait énormément compté pour lui.

\- On dirait que c'est quelqu'un de vraiment spécial pour toi, dit-elle pour engager la conversation.

\- C'est la seule qui m'a plaqué, répondit-il sans la quitter des yeux.

Ainsi il n'en avait pas fini avec elle, si elle ne l'avait pas quittée, il aurait peut être fait sa vie avec elle...  
Et si elle non plus n'en avait pas fini avec lui? S'ils se rendaient compte qu'ils avaient fait une erreur et qu'ils décidaient de se remettre ensemble? Que deviendrait-elle?

Les gars interrogèrent chacun des invités, mais mener une enquête avec plus d'une centaine de témoins potentiels relevait de la chasse à l'aiguille dans une botte de foin. Ils remarquèrent néanmoins la disparition d'un témoins, un certain Mike et Castle s'avéra encore une fois très utile en mettant la main sur les minis caméras qui avaient été mises à disposition des invités.

Ils visisionnèrent donc le film de la soirée et trouvèrent un suspect, au moins ils tenaient un début de piste. La victime avait pris contact avec un dealer que Ryan connaissait

Beckett envoya les gars le cueillir pour l'amener au poste, pendant qu'elle continuerait ses investigations sur place. Elle s'apprêtait à prendre l'ascenseur perdue dans ses pensées, quand elle tomba nez à nez avec la future mariée.

\- Des nouvelles de Mike ? Demanda Kyra.

\- Heu..! Non on suit une piste pour l'instant... Répondit Beckett surprise.

Le silence s'installa aussitôt entre elles.

\- Ah... au fait votre robe est magnifique! Commença la détective au bout de quelques instants pour briser la glace.

\- Oh! Merci beaucoup, ... C'est Kate ? C'est ça ?

\- ...oui.

\- J'ai l'impression de vous connaître un peu ! Vous savez, à cause de la dédicace de Niki Hard, je lis encore tous ses romans...

\- La plupart de ce qu'il y a dans ce bouquin n'est que le fruit de l'imagination débordante de Castle! Mentit la détective gênée en repensant à la page 105.

\- C'est drôle que vous l'appeliez comme ça "Castle" ! Quand je l'ai rencontré c'était juste Rick! Il venait de sortir son premier best seller...Vous savez imagination débordante ou pas, il ne dédicace ses livres qu'aux personnes à qui il tient vraiment.

Mince, elle était très sympathique, difficile de la détester dans ces conditions et pourtant la façon dont Castle la regardait était comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur de la détective

\- Elle aurait voulu acheter de la drogue du violeur? S'exclama Beckett incrédule après avoir reçu le compte rendu des gars.

\- Oui! Pourquoi une femme droguerait un homme pour profiter de lui c'est totalement, absurde! y'a beaucoup plus simple !... Il suffit de demander! Fit remarquer Castle.

\- Je sais oui, soupira Beckett.

Castle marqua une légère pause, qu'est ce que c'était que ce sarcasme?

\- Ça va?

\- Ça va très bien, oui! Ah la mère de la mariée est là-bas!

\- Bonjour Sheila! Commença Castle tout sourire.

\- ...Richard? Quand tout va mal vous êtes forcément dans les parages!

\- Lieutenant Beckett je vous présente Sheila Blain, la mère de la mariée! Alors, on dirait que finalement je n'ai pas fini clochard, ni prof dans une fac de province minable!

\- Encore un peu de patience!... Grinça la mégère.

\- Nos conversations m'ont manquées ! Sheila a toujours détesté les artistes fauchés, vous devez adorer Greg, il vient d'une famille aisée n'est ce pas ?

\- Cela n'a jamais été une question d'argent Richard! Mais de personnalité et vous l'auriez compris si vous en aviez une! Répondit Sheila en s'éloignant.

\- Waouh! Tu imagines si ça avait marché avec Kyra tu passerais les fêtes avec Sheila! Commenta Beckett.

\- Ha ! Grimaça l'écrivain en frissonnant à cette idée.

Kate sourit devant les clowneries de Rick.

\- Au moins tu retrouves le sourire! Constata-t-il.

\- Quoi?

\- Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ton air bougon depuis tout à l'heure?

\- Tu as remarqué ça, hein ? Moi, il y a autre chose que j'ai remarqué…

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Le téléphone de la détective retentit avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre.

\- Beckett! D'accord on arrive, ...ils pensent avoir retrouvé Mike! Viens!

Le fameux Mike retrouvé, l'enquête avança quelque peu. Castle laissa les enquêteurs faire leur travail et s'éclipsa. Cette affaire lui avait ramené son passé en pleine figure. Un passé qu'il pensait avoir oublié, mais il se trompait.  
Il retrouva Kyra dans la salle de réception, visiblement, elle se cachait et mangeait un peu de gâteau.

\- Je ne voulais pas gaspiller! expliqua-t-elle. Comment tu m'as trouvée?

\- Je me suis demandé: quel était le seul endroit au monde où personne ne penserait venir te chercher?

\- À un mariage!

\- À ton mariage, précisa-t-il.

\- Et où est...?

\- Greg?

\- oui!

\- Il règle certaines choses, il est très doué pour ça!...Je me demande un truc? S'il n'y a plus de mariage? Ça redevient un gâteau comme les autres ? Demanda-t-elle en lui coupant une part.

\- Hé bien ça reste une pièce montée avec des fleurs partout dans une belle salle...

\- Hhummmm! Si tout c'était passé comme prévu, aujourd'hui je serais sûrement en train de virevolter dans les bras de mon mari au moment où on parle!

\- Est ce que tu te rappelles notre dernière danse?

\- C'était sous l'horloge de grand central station!

\- Tu allais à l'aéroport parce que tu avais un avion pour Londres...

\- Normalement tu devais me rejoindre...

\- Tu m'as dit que tu avais besoin d'un peu d'air...

\- Je ne voulais pas dire pour toujours !

\- …

Cette phrase perturba l'écrivain, ainsi il avait encore tout compris de travers... Où en seraient-ils aujourd'hui s'il avait eu le courage de la rejoindre? Peut être qu'elle l'aurait épousé, peut être qu'ils auraient une famille ensemble aujourd'hui? Et il passerait les fêtes avec Sheila lui rappela une petite voix intérieure qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Kate.

\- Alors toi t'es déjà passé par tout ça? Demanda Kyra en le ramenant sur terre.

\- 2 fois!

\- Et avec chaque femme tu as cru que c'était pour de bon?

\- En tout cas je pensais prendre la bonne décision à chaque fois!

\- Mais au final tu avais tord! Je me trompe ? Certains penseraient que ce qui est arrive aujourd'hui est un signe!

\- Le meurtre?

\- Et toi !

Leurs regards s'étaient accrochés et ils continuaient leur conversation en silence. Beckett arriva à ce moment là et se figea devant se spectacle. C'était effectivement flippant... Elle pensait être la seule avec qui cela se produisait. Elle voulait faire demi-tour, rentrer au commissariat, fuir l'évidence... C'était ce qu'aurait fait l'ancienne Beckett, celle qui aimait garder un pied en dehors de ses relations amoureuses. Mais là, elle ne voulait pas partir sans tenter sa chance, elle ne s'avouerait pas vaincue si facilement!

\- Castle?... On est sur le point de partir, alors, vous voulez que l'on vous dépose ? Demanda-t-elle en tâchant d'avoir l'air le plus naturel possible.

\- Je crois que je devrais monter, tout le monde doit me chercher! Dit Kyra avant de quitter la pièce.

\- Gâteau ? Proposa-t-il à la détective.

\- Non merci! Pas faim, répondit Kate concernée par la tristesse qu'elle devinait aisément chez lui.

Il déposa son assiette et la suivit. Dans l'ascenseur, aucun des deux ne dit un mot durant plusieurs minutes.

-... On s'est rencontré à la fac et on est resté ensemble presque 3ans! Expliqua-t-il finalement.

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé...

\- Peut être pas à voix haute mais tu l'as pensé très fort!

\- Parfois j'ai l'impression d'être un Jedi! Sourit-elle en repensant à la fois où Sorenson était réapparu dans sa vie au détour d'une enquête. Elle n'a rien à voir tes ex femmes!

\- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

\- Elle est vraie! Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ça ! Dure séparation?

\- Tout ça c'est du passé !

\- Vraiment?

Il tourna la tête vers elle, étonné.

\- Je vois bien que la revoir te chamboule, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Non... ça ne me chamboule pas...

\- Castle ! Je le sais quand tu me mens ! Tu peux me le dire que tu as toujours des sentiments pour elle. ça ferait certainement moins mal que ce mensonge.

\- …

\- Alors... Je te dépose chez toi? Proposa-t-elle.

\- Non…Merci, fit-il en glissant ses mains dans ses poches, j'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air.

\- Comme tu veux... En tout cas, si tu as besoin de parler... Sache que tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux, fit-elle avant de quitter la pièce à son tour.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre vingt-quatre :**

Le lendemain matin, Beckett arriva à la morgue, après une nuit courte et torturée.

\- Salut! Tu voulais me voir? Demanda-t-elle à Lanie.

\- Oui j'ai analysé les abrasions dans le dos de Sophie et figures toi, que j'y ai trouvé des traces de métal!

\- Quel genre de métal?

\- J'n'en ai aucune idée, mais je viens d'envoyer un échantillon au laboratoire du FBI pour qu'ils essayent de les identifier pour nous et on devrait avoir les résultats demain.

\- Si je trouve l'objet qui a pu faire ça, est ce que tu pourras me le confirmer?

\- Sans le moindre doute!

\- Très bien! Autre chose ?

\- À toi de me le dire! Répliqua Lanie en fixant Kate droit dans les yeux.

\- Quoi?

\- Arrête de faire semblant l'amour perdu de Castle!

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise?

\- Continue comme ça et je vais te coller une baffe! Menaça la légiste. Vous travaillez côte à côte tous les jours, dans un de ses bouquins, il a écrit une scène érotique avec toi, qui m'a quasiment fait grimpé aux rideaux, et soit dit en passant, je comprends que tu ne puisses plus t'en passer! Et maintenant que la petite mariée éplorée débarque ne me dis pas que t'es pas un peu jalouse? Et ne nie pas, tes traits tirés attestent que tu as passé une très mauvaise nuit !

\- Que veux-tu que j'y fasse? S'il veut retourner vers elle, je ne pourrais pas l'en empêcher! Soupira Beckett.

\- Tu pourrais lui parler! Te battre, lui dire que tu tiens à lui!

\- J'ai déjà fait tout ça! Souffla Beckett dépitée.

\- ...

\- Ferme la bouche, on dirait un poisson hors de l'eau.

\- T'en as de bonnes toi! Tu me balances des bombes atomiques sans prévenir!

\- Lanie!

\- Alors, qu'est ce que tu lui as dit exactement?

\- Que j'étais amoureuse de lui.

Nouveau silence, Lanie assimilait l'information.

\- Et qu'est ce qu'il a répondu? Réussit-elle à demander finalement.

\- Rien.

\- QUOI?! Il a un grain?!

\- Je lui ai interdit de le faire!

\- C'est toi qui ne tourne pas rond! Qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris?

\- Je ne voulais pas d'un "moi aussi", je lui ai dit de trouver un autre moment, pour le faire.

\- Et c'était quand?

\- Il y a trois mois.

\- ... Et il n'a pas trouvé l'occasion de le faire depuis? Il est nul!

\- C'est pas vraiment de sa faute... Je lui ai demandé de ne pas me le dire après l'amour non plus...

\- '...'

\- Lanie!

\- Vous en êtes encore à vous sauter dessus dès que vous n'êtes que tous les deux?

La détective rougit violemment.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois te féliciter ou te baffer! Sérieusement Kate?!

\- Oh boucle-la! Fit Kate excédée en quittant la morgue sous le regard amusé de la légiste.

\- Bon, s'ils en sont là, c'est que cette histoire d'amour perdu n'est pas si grave, n'est ce pas? Fit la légiste à l'oreille du cadavre.

\- Il est très doué pour les scènes torrides! Dit Esposito.

\- Hummm!

\- Vous n'êtes pas sensés faire des recherches tous les deux?

\- Bah! C'est ce qu'on fait! Fit remarquer le latino.

\- Mais sur la mariée, depuis hier matin, je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que j'avais déjà entendu ce nom la quelque part, et tout à coup je me suis rappelé la dédicace dans le 2ème bouquin de Castle! "Une rose pour l'éternité " pour Kyra Blain tu fais briller les étoiles! Ajouta l'irlandais.

\- Quand je ne suis pas là vous vous crêpez le chignon pour savoir lequel des Jonas Brother est le plus cool? Demanda Beckett.

\- Non.

\- Mais le plus cool c'est Nick, fit Esposito en aparté.

\- Entièrement d'accord, répliqua l'irlandais. Et le plus talentueux c'est Kevin

\- Oh oui !

Elle se tourna vers le murder-board et s'écria soudain:

\- La carte magnétique!

Au même instant, Castle sortit de l'ascenseur en courant en criant:  
\- La carte magnétique de Mike!

\- D'après le registre de l'hôtel quelqu'un est rentré dans la chambre avec la carte magnétique de Mike à deux heures du matin la nuit du meurtre! Commença Beckett.

\- Sauf que Mike était enfermé dans un placard complètement dans les vapes à cause des rouffies! Continua Castle en arrivant à leur hauteur.

\- Alors qui est entré dans la chambre de Mike? Termina Beckett un petit sourire sur les lèvres, heureuse du retour de Castle.

La piste de la carte magnétique, les avait conduits à suspecter le futur marié, ce qui avait rendu Castle plutôt hargneux à son encontre. Il défendait son amour de jeunesse et n'était pas prêt à accepter que le soupirant ne soit pas irréprochable. L'interrogatoire avait d'ailleurs tourné à la querelle d'égos, si bien que Beckett dût envoyer Castle rejoindre les gars sous un faux prétexte.

\- Du calme Castle! S'il est coupable, on le coincera, fit Ryan tandis que l'écrivain tournait en rond devant lui.

\- J'n'en reviens pas que Beckett m'ait viré de la salle d'interrogatoire! S'écria Castle furieux contre la détective.

\- Sérieusement!? Vous étiez sur le point de lui sauter à la gorge! Confirma Esposito en arrivant à son tour...

\- Quoi?!

\- C'est à se demander si vous ne souhaiteriez pas qu'il soit coupable pour pouvoir consoler la jolie mariée, fit le latino.

\- …

\- Eh ouais, vieux, confirma Ryan, et si nous on l'a remarqué, Beckett aussi!

\- ...

Une fois l'interrogatoire terminé, Greg quitta le commissariat et Beckett se dirigea vers lui.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'aies quand même relâché, bougonna Castle.

\- Je n'ai pas assez de preuve pour pouvoir le garder, expliqua la détective.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu crois à son histoire on dirait un cliché d'un vieux porno.

\- Tout juste, et si tu étais le meurtrier, tu inventerais une histoire aussi bidon toi?

\- Et alors ce type est un homme d'affaire ! Ce n'est pas un écrivain! Et cela ne prouve pas qu'il soit innocent!

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça! Et c'est toujours notre suspect n°1! Mais je ne suis pas prête à le condamner pour le meurtre autant que toi apparemment!

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait sortir tout à l'heure?

\- Je savais que j'en apprendrais plus en étant seule, et tu es trop impliqué pour t'en rendre compte! Dit-elle en enfilant son manteau.

\- Trop impliqué avec elle ? C'est ça? Demanda-t-il alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie.

\- C'est ça ! Et je le sais parce que si ça n'était pas le cas tu serais en train d'imaginer tous les scénarios possibles dans lesquels ce serait Kyra la meurtrière!

\- Non ça c'est impossible! Contra-t-il.

\- Tu vois? Une fois encore ce n'est pas ce que Richard Castle dirait! Dit-elle en se tournant vers lui. Richard Castle aurait déjà une hypothèse sur ce qui s'est passé la nuit précédent les noces, comment Kyra n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil serait descendue pour rejoindre Greg et aurait vu Sophie sortir de sa chambre et comment en une fraction de seconde, Kyra serait devenue folle en imaginant que son fiancé l'avait trompée la veille de leur mariage alors elle aurait suivi Sophie dans sa chambre pour s'expliquer avec elle, mais ça aurait mal tourné !... Pour finir par un meurtre!

\- Ça ne serait pas plutôt toi qui aimerais que Kyra soit la meurtrière? Tu es jalouse d'elle! Claqua-t-il avec colère.

Une gifle ou un coup de poing dans le ventre, en tout cas, ça faisait mal. Kate encaissa sans broncher, en apparence tout du moins. Il regretta ses paroles dès qu'elles franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres.

\- Castle tu dois à tout prix l'éviter jusqu'à ce cette enquête soit terminée, dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

\- Beckett... Je...

\- Rentre chez toi, il est tard.

Elle s'éloigna de lui sans se retourner, il n'eut pas le courage de la suivre pour s'excuser. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer Kyra en meurtrière, c'était au delà de ses forces. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil en direction de sa muse, qui semblait désormais porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Il se passa une main sur le visage d'un geste rageur et quitta le 12ème precinct.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Un peu plus tard, Martha le trouva dans sa bibliothèque, il feuilletait un vieux carnet et tenait la photo de Kyra dans ses mains.

\- Richard Castle! Je peux savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

\- Rien du tout!

\- Elle est sur le point de se marier avec un autre homme!

\- Ce n'est qu'une photo! Ne dramatise pas!

\- Détrompe-toi! C'est du poison!

\- Mère... Soupira-t-il.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il te prend? Je pensais que tu étais avec Beckett! Que tu l'aimais !

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec Beckett!

\- Ça n'est pas l'impression que ça donne!

Le téléphone de Castle sonna, le délivrant de cette séance de sermon parental.

\- Castle!

\- Les mariages ressemblent à ça ?

\- Kyra!

\- Ma demoiselle d'honneur s'est faite assassiner, c'est peut être mon fiancé le meurtrier ! Et toi tu débarques!

\- C'est normal d'être déboussolée après tout ça!

\- Est ce que tu veux bien qu'on se rejoigne quelque part? Demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante sous l'émotion.

\- Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée!

\- S'il te plaît Rick! Il faut que je sorte de cet hôtel, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer ! Et surtout je risque de commettre un crime si jamais ma mère, me fait une remarque encore une fois!

\- Je vois très bien de quoi tu veux parler! Répondit-il en jetant un regard à sa mère. Rendez-vous sur le toit.

\- Tu veux dire notre toit? Demanda Kyra.

\- Oui.

\- C'est parfait! Merci!

\- Bravo ! J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais trésor!

\- Ouais...Et moi donc! Soupira-t-il en repensant au regard voilé de tristesse de Beckett.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Il retrouva Kyra sur le toit en question quelques temps plus tard.

\- Comment tu savais que la porte serait encore ouverte après toutes ces années?

\- Certaines choses ne changent jamais! Répondit-il nostalgique.

\- On a passé tellement de temps sur ce toit cet été là ! Tu venais me rejoindre ici, dès que je sortais de cours, un panier rempli de nourriture dans une main et dans l'autre main ton carnet...

\- Moi je passais des heures à écrire et toi tu faisais semblant de réviser!

\- Je ne faisais pas semblant Rick!

\- Ah ! Oui?

\- D'accord c'est vrai mais c'était parce que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de t'embrasser!

\- Est ce que Greg sait que tu es ici?

\- Il m'a raconté pour Sophie dans sa chambre et il m'a aussi avoué qu'avant de me rencontrer, il avait eu une petite histoire avec elle!... Il était désolé de ne pas me l'avoir dit...

\- Tu crois qu'il est sincère?

\- …

\- Écoute je n'ai pas envie de te voir souffrir Kyra...

\- Trop tard! Soupira-t-elle.

Castle la prit dans ses bras.

\- Tu m'as manqué Rick! Mais avant de te voir hier, je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point!

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manquée... Répondit-il.

Doucement, elle l'attira à elle et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, pour venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il se laissa entrainer dans ce baiser plein de nostalgie. Une vague de souvenirs merveilleux submergea l'écrivain, ainsi qu'une autre déferlante remplie de culpabilité. Il rompit vivement le baiser, comme s'il l'avait brûlé.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lorsqu'il s'approcha du bureau de sa muse, le lendemain matin, Castle était dans ses petits souliers. Il déposa les cafés qu'il avait apportés sur le bureau, comme une offrande en signe de trêve.

\- Qu'est ce que je t'avais dit ? Lança-t-elle sans tourner la tête vers lui.

\- Quoi? Fit-il d'un air innocent.

\- Arrête-moi si je me trompe, mais il me semble avoir été suffisamment claire non?

\- Heu! Oui! Répondit-il penaud.

\- Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point tu m'énerves à chaque fois que tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête et que tu passes ton temps à toucher et à tripoter tout ce qui bouge...

\- Non, non personne n'a tripoté quoi que ce soit!

\- Vraiment? Et comment tu expliques ça ? Demanda-t-elle en reculant son siège pour montrer que ses pieds ne touchaient pas terre.

\- Quoi!? Fit-il surpris.

\- Ne fais pas semblant je t'ai dit un million de fois de ne pas jouer avec ma chaise! Râla la détective.

\- Tu as raison ! Oui! Je suis désolé!... Et! Ça ne se produira plus! Soupira l'écrivain soulagé.

\- …

\- J'ai vu Kyra hier soir! Avoua-t-il enfin.

Beckett sourit, heureuse qu'il ne lui mente pas.

\- Je sais !

\- Quoi?

Beckett lui montra un dossier de photos de lui et Kyra sur le toit.

\- Tu m'as placé sous surveillance ! Dit-il abasourdi.

\- Mais non pas toi ! Kyra!

\- Et pourquoi tu l'aurais placée sous surveillance?

\- Elle fait partie des suspects!

\- Oh ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non! Si c'est vraiment Kyra la meurtrière ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un crime passionnel isolé! Alors la faire surveiller après coups ne serait qu'une perte d'argent pour la police et on sait très bien que tu ne ferais jamais ça!

\- Je devais m'assurer que tu n'allais pas faire quelque chose de stupide ! Mais c'est plus fort que toi!

\- Arrête ! On s'est juste embrassés, il ne s'est rien passé d'autre!

\- Pour l'instant! Il ne s'est rien passé d'autre mais je te connais! S'énerva Beckett en se dirigeant vers une salle de repos.

\- Apparemment tu ne me connais pas si bien que ça! Fit-il en la suivant.

\- Ose me dire que tu ne ressens plus rien pour elle!

Elle entra dans la salle de repos, il la suivit encore, conscient qu'il fallait réagir et vite.  
Il ferma la porte derrière lui, elle se retourna en entendant le cliquetis du verrou.

\- Laisse-moi Castle, soupira-t-elle sans se retourner.

Ses yeux lui piquaient, mais elle luttait, elle ne pleurerait pas ! Pas devant lui en tout cas!

\- Excuse-moi... Je ne pensais pas que cette histoire te perturbais autant...

\- C'est toi qu'elle perturbe! Moi je vais très bien!

\- Tu te rappelles ta promesse de me dire quand ça n'irait pas?

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu aimais une autre femme à l'époque...

\- Puisque je te dis qu'on s'est juste embrassés!

\- Tu sais bien qu'il y a plus que ça!

\- Non! Il n'y a rien de plus! Je t'assure!

\- Arrête de te mentir!

\- Kate...

\- Ne t'en fais pas... Je comprends... Elle est belle, sympathique...

\- Arrête ça! Mais enfin de quoi as-tu peur?

\- De te perdre! murmura-t-elle vaincue les larmes aux yeux. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te perdre ! Mais…Écoute... Si tu l'aimes, va la rejoindre, sois heureux… Je comprendrais… Tout ce que je veux, c'est te savoir heureux finalement.

Il la regarda un instant, que dire après une telle déclaration ? Rien ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux, à part peut être la fois où elle avait avoué être amoureuse. Il sourit. Elle était tellement étonnante, craquante, avec sa frimousse qui se fronçait lorsqu'elle cherchait des indices, son sourire capable d'illuminer une journée d'hiver…

Il l'obligea doucement à relever les yeux vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Tu ne me perdras pas, assura-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils, le faisant fondre un peu plus, il aurait voulu l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour là sur le champ. Mais c'était impossible, ils étaient au poste, ce qui finalement n'était pas une mauvaise chose, il allait lui parler franchement.

\- J'ai aimé Kyra, commença-t-il, je l'ai aimée tellement fort que je ne me pensais pas capable d'aimer une autre femme aussi fort… Jusqu'à ce que mon regard se pose sur toi… Tu es incroyable Kate, tu illumines ma vie par ta simple présence, tu es devenue mon oxygène, je n'imagine plus ma vie sans toi ! Kyra est mon passé, un passé merveilleux, important… Un passé dont je ne parvenais pas à me détacher… Mais toi… Toi, tu es mon avenir !

Elle l'écouta attentivement, au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, il lui semblait qu'elle respirait mieux. Ses yeux lui piquèrent à nouveau, mais elle ne pleurerait pas, pas aujourd'hui. Elle se jeta à son cou, posa ses lèvres contre les siennes et sa langue vint danser avec celle de son écrivain. Rick fut celui qui reprit ses esprits le premier et mit fin au baiser.

\- On continuera ça ce soir, expliqua-t-il devant le regard interrogateur de sa muse. On est au poste, je te rappelle.

Elle rougit violemment, comment avait-elle pu se comporter comme une adolescente sur son lieu de travail ? Il rit en suivant le cheminement de ses réflexions.

\- Et si on allait traquer un meurtrier ? proposa-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Allons-y ! fit-elle non sans serrer une dernière fois sa main dans la sienne.

Leurs querelles oubliées, Castle et Beckett reprirent leur enquête efficacement et démasquèrent l'oncle de Greg, qui avait voulu saborder le mariage de son neveu pour cacher le fait qu'il avait dilapidé le fond de placement dont il avait la tutelle.

Rick discuta une dernière fois en tête à tête avec Kyra, réhabilitant ainsi totalement son fiancé.

\- Le plan de Teddy aurait pu marcher mais il n'avait pas prévu un petit détail!... Greg! C'est quelqu'un de bien Kyra! C'est même un homme d'honneur!...et il t'aime...

\- Je sais et je l'aime moi aussi... Mais Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que de temps en temps je n'aurais pas une petite pensée pour toi…

\- J'y compte bien!

\- Et toi ? … Avec le lieutenant Beckett ?

\- Je l'aime, reconnut-il. Je ne pensais plus ça possible… Après toi, je pensais avoir perdu la femme de ma vie, mais…

\- Mais il se trouve que ce n'était pas moi, c'est elle, n'est ce pas ?

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Je lis tes livres, je vois bien comment tu la décris, tout l'amour que tu y mets… Et quand tu la regardes, le monde n'existe plus pour toi.

\- Elle est extraordinaire…

Elle sourit, heureuse de le savoir heureux.

\- Tu aurais pu enquêter sur un autre meurtre, un autre jour, dans un autre mariage, mais il a fallu que ce soit le mien! Il faut croire qu'on avait besoin de se libérer l'un de l'autre...

\- Comme ça on n'aura aucun regret! Sois heureuse, Kyra.

\- Merci Rick! Sois heureux toi aussi.

Kyra embrassa Castle sur la joue, puis se dirigea vers le bureau de Kate qui faisait semblant de lire un dossier.

\- Il est tout à vous! Dit-elle tout sourire.

Beckett la regarda partir, puis jeta un œil vers Castle en souriant.

Ils furent invités à la cérémonie de mariage de Greg et Kyra quelques jours plus tard et tout se passa parfaitement bien cette fois-ci.

Lorsque la mariée, respectant la tradition, jeta son bouquet et que Beckett le rattrapa, Rick éclata de rire.

\- Tu sais ce que ça présage ? demanda-t-il à son oreille.

Elle le regarda interdite, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte, elle avait l'air tellement abasourdie, qu'il crut bon d'ajouter :

\- Une chose à la fois, je sais… Je veux ne pas te mettre la pression…

\- Non ! Je… Je n'ai pas la pression ! C'est juste que je suis étonnée que tu envisages de te remarier un jour…

\- Ce que je n'envisage plus, c'est le divorce !

\- La troisième fois, ce sera la bonne ! Sourit-elle en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre vingt-cinq**

C'était un de ces moments entre le sommeil et la conscience, le moment où vous vous éveillez, juste avant le réveil complet. Ce moment où vous n'avez pas tout à fait conscience du monde réel, vous êtes entre deux mondes, vous n'êtes pas sûr de vouloir quitter le monde des rêves pour rejoindre la réalité. Le rêve de Castle était merveilleux, il était très tentant d'y demeurer encore un peu, mais quelque chose de bien réel l'attirait encore plus. Une main fine et douce était posée sur son torse et le caressait doucement et cette merveilleuse odeur de cerise...

Kate ne bougeait pas, heureuse d'entendre les battements du cœur de son écrivain contre son oreille.

\- Tu es réveillée ? murmura-t-il.

\- Mhmm, bonjour, souffla-t-elle à moitié endormie, en posant paresseusement ses lèvres sur le torse de Rick.

\- Bonjour, répondit-il, en lui caressant doucement le dos.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé?

\- Pas trop, non. Comment vas-tu?

\- Un peu courbaturée, murmura-t-elle, et toi?

\- Pareil, sourit-il en repensant à leur nuit. Que dirais-tu d'un bon bain chaud ?

\- Ça me paraît idyllique, répondit la détective...

Le téléphone de Beckett sonna au même moment.

\- Arff... Adieu bain chaud, soupira l'écrivain tandis qu'elle prenait l'appel, parfaitement réveillée.

\- Au boulot Castle! On a un meurtre! Lança Beckett en raccrochant.

\- Le meurtre de ma séance de massages dans la baignoire, oui, soupira l'écrivain.

\- T'en fais pas Castle, on la fera plus tard.

\- Erreur! Une occasion manquée ne se rattrape jamais, Bunny me manque! Geignit l'écrivain.

\- Tu rigoles?! Tu as joué avec il y a tout juste cinq heures! Allez, au boulot!

\- Ouais ouais...

Leur nouvelle affaire les conduisit dans le milieu des westies, la victime, Jack Coonan était une recrue de la mafia irlandaise bien connue des services de police.

La première théorie de Castle, impliquant un Ninja tueur, fut rapidement écartée et Beckett l'emmena rendre visite au frère de la victime, un certain Dick Coonan. Beckett lui parla sans détour, sans minimiser les souffrances de son frère, ce qui impressionna une fois de plus Castle.

\- Tu es incroyable, tu sais ? Tu aurais très bien pu lui cacher la réalité des souffrances de son frère, dit Castle alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Crown Victoria de Beckett.

\- S'il y a bien une chose dont je n'avais pas besoin quand ma mère est morte, c'est qu'on essaye de me préserver en me mentant.

\- Savoir qu'elle avait beaucoup souffert n'a pas dû t'aider à surmonter ta peine, quand même !

\- On ne surmonte pas ce genre de peine, on apprend à vivre avec, c'est tout. Par contre, j'ai eu besoin de tout savoir, même si c'était difficile à entendre, soupira-t-elle émue.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas faire ressurgir tout ça.

\- Ça fait partie de moi, tu as le droit de savoir.

\- J'aime bien faire partie de toi, lança-t-il en riant.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de dire des bêtises, rit-elle à son tour.

\- Ça fait partie de moi ! Alors, où allons-nous ?

\- Faire un tour chez les Westies ! Va falloir avoir l'air viril !

\- Hey! C'est moi! Protesta Castle devant son manque de confiance à sa capacité à être viril.

\- Justement!

Cette petite visite chez le big-boss des Westies valut à Castle l'une des pires expériences gastronomiques de sa vie. Il avait encore le teint grisâtre à leur retour au poste une bonne heure plus tard.

\- Tiens, ça devrait te soulager, fit Beckett en tendant une tasse à son écrivain, qui se tenait le ventre à deux mains tellement la sensation de brûler de l'intérieur était intense.

\- Qu'est ce que ça a de viril d'avaler ce genre de trucs sans sourciller? Gémit-il.

\- Quelle idée aussi d'ingurgiter une seule des choses servies dans ce bar? Tu ne pouvais pas simplement rester debout sans rien dire ?

\- Tu m'as dit d'avoir l'air viril! Et il m'avait provoqué ! Protesta l'écrivain.

\- Non mais t'as quel âge ? Neuf ans ? soupira-t-elle, Viril ne voulait pas dire kamikaze!

\- Beuuuaahhhh...se contenta-t-il de gémir.

\- Écoute, tu devrais peut- être rentrer chez toi et appeler le médecin... suggéra-t-elle.

\- Ça va aller... Ton breuvage a l'air efficace, qu'est ce tu as mis dedans?

\- Tout ce qui pourrait neutraliser l'acidité de ce que tu as mangé...

\- J'ignorais que tu avais des connaissances en chimie...

\- En cuisine! Pas en chimie, mais c'est un peu pareil, non? Sourit-elle.

\- Sans doute... En tout cas, c'est gentil de prendre soin de moi comme ça.

\- J'ai bien l'intention de te garder en pleine forme, tu m'as promis un moment de détente dans le bain ce soir...

\- Et tu l'auras, c'est promis!

\- En attendant, je vais aller interroger ce Mendoza que les Westies passaient à tabac, tu n'as qu'à rester sur ce canapé, histoire de récupérer un peu, dit-elle en posant sa main douce et tiède sur le front de son écrivain.

\- J'aime bien quand tu es aux p'tits soins pour moi, sourit-il alors qu'elle lui adressait un clin d'œil avant de quitter la pièce.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, alors que Beckett amenait une arme à la morgue afin que Lanie fasse la comparaison avec les blessures de la victime, Castle fut surpris de l'attitude de la légiste. Elle d'habitude si attentive et concentrée, semblait distante et préoccupée. Elle regarda à peine l'arme trouvée dans le véhicule de Mendoza et réfuta d'emblée son éventuelle implication dans le meurtre de Coonan, dont le meurtrier était beaucoup plus grand. Castle avait tenté de l'interroger lorsque Beckett avait reçu un appel, en vain, la légiste s'était murée dans le silence.

Ils quittèrent la morgue suite à l'appel reçu par la détective. Castle jeta tout de même un dernier coup d'œil suspicieux à la légiste avant de partir.

L'enquête avança assez bien ce jour-là, ils découvrirent que la victime voulait être le témoin protégé du FBI, et détenait apparemment de très bonnes informations, restait à savoir lesquelles et sur qui? Une nouvelle visite dans le bar de Rourke, éclaira l'enquête sous un jour nouveau, il s'agissait désormais de retrouver un narquo-trafiquant suffisamment puissant et violent pour effrayer autant les possibles témoins.

\- Alors Castle, tu te sens mieux ? demanda Beckett en attrapant son manteau.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu m'as promis un bon bain chaud et que depuis ce matin, j'attends avec impatience le moment où tu tiendras ta promesse, sourit-elle.

\- Chez moi ou chez toi ?

\- J'ai envie d'un tête à tête ce soir…

\- Je passe prendre le repas, je serai chez toi dans une demi-heure ! A moins que tu n'aies pris le temps de remplir ton réfrigérateur ?

\- …

\- Thaï ?

\- Ça me semble parfait !

Ils dînèrent les yeux dans les yeux, Beckett était détendue et plaisanta tout le long du repas. Rick la dévorait du regard, son regard rieur, son sourire éclatant, son rire mélodieux, tout en elle le faisait chavirer. Il n'avait plus faim, il ne désirait que la toucher, la sentir, caresser sa peau douce, sentir sa chaleur…

\- Je t'aime Kate, lâcha-t-il soudain.

Elle s'arrêta de parler et se figea soudain. Sa fourchette tombant dans son assiette, fut le seul bruit du moment.

\- Kate ? Ça va ? Demanda l'écrivain devant le mutisme de sa muse.

\- Euh… Oui…

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Elle se leva brusquement et vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, s'installant en amazone sur ses genoux. Il l'enlaça tendrement de ses bras et se sentit envahi par un sentiment de plénitude.

\- Je t'aime aussi, souffla-t-elle entre deux baisers…

\- C'est moi qui l'ai dit le premier, sourit-il en la serrant davantage, tu devras trouver un autre moment.

Rapidement, elle se retrouva avec une jambe nue relevée sur son épaule et le jean autour de la cheville, tandis que les doigts de Rick fouillaient sa petite culotte. Il adorait la sentir se cramponner à lui sous l'effet de ses caresses, sentir son souffle chaud contre son cou, l'entendre soupirer d'aise et finalement lui demander de lui faire l'amour encore et encore.

Elle adorait laisser ses mains vagabonder dans sa chevelure, sentir son désir grandir contre son bassin et l'entendre murmurer son prénom de sa voix rendue rauque par l'impatience.

Plus rien n'existait en dehors de cette pièce, de cette étreinte, de cet instant. Rien ne pouvait les atteindre, ils étaient ensemble.

Et pourtant, le lendemain, le si merveilleux sourire de Kate s'effaça.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre vingt-six :**

L'image du visage de Kate se décomposant à mesure que le docteur Murray, que Lanie avait contacté, lui exposait les faits, hantait l'esprit de Castle. Il avait pu voir la douleur se dessiner graduellement dans son regard, tandis que les informations lui parvenaient et se répandaient en elle, comme un poison mortel. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras à cet instant, lui assurer qu'il était là et que tout irait bien.

Elle avait commencé par diriger sa colère contre Lanie, qui avait encaissé sans broncher, mais lui avait quand même expliqué au passage qu'elle avait attendue d'être certaine étant donné que cette affaire la mettait à fleur de peau.

Montgomery avait également tenté de la réconforter, en vain, elle avait quitté le poste les larmes aux yeux, sans un regard pour quiconque. Castle avait tenté de l'appeler, elle ne s'était pas retournée. Et depuis, il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle d'elle.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures maintenant, qu'il tournait en rond dans son salon et rien de ce que sa mère ou sa fille pouvait dire ne l'aidait à se calmer. Il était inquiet. Inquiet pour elle qui se débattait avec son plus grand démon, celui qui avait déjà failli la détruire quelques années auparavant. Inquiet aussi pour leur couple. Comment pouvait-il être solide si à la première difficulté elle le repoussait et se renfermait dans sa coquille?

\- Papa, laisse-lui le temps de gérer ça... Dit Alexis lasse de le regarder faire les cent pas.

\- Ça fait des années qu'elle essaye de se tenir à l'écart de cette affaire et voilà qu'elle ressurgit, ça a de quoi la perturber, ajouta Martha.

\- J'aurais cru qu'elle se serait tournée vers moi ! Elle est sensée se tourner vers moi ! Bon sang ! Je croyais que ce que nous vivons était important ! Explosa-t-il au comble de l'angoisse.

\- Richard arrête-ça tout de suite ! avertit Martha. Ne mêle pas votre histoire à cette affaire !

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Gronda-t-il se laissant soudain envahir par la colère. Je suis sensé être là pour elle ! Pour la soutenir !

\- Et tu devras le faire, accorda Martha, mais seulement quand elle viendra vers toi !

\- Je suis sensé faire quoi en attendant ? S'écria-t-il exaspéré.

\- Attendre, justement, répondit sagement Martha.

\- Tu as raison, soupira-t-il honteux de s'être mis en colère aussi vite... Mais si tu l'avais vue... Elle était heureuse, on était bien, on avait enfin réussi à être bien!...Mais au fur et à mesure des explications du docteur Murray, j'ai vu son visage se décomposer. Elle avait l'air tellement triste! Tellement vulnérable! J'aurais voulu la prendre dans mes bras, la réconforter, mais elle s'est complètement fermée. Elle a enfoui ses sentiments au plus profond de son cœur et... Elle est partie! Ça fait des heures qu'elle a disparu !

On frappa à la porte d'entrée, Castle alla ouvrir, Beckett était-là. Elle le regardait timidement, lui demandant silencieusement la permission d'entrer.

\- Bon sang Kate ! s'écria-t-il en se précipitant sur elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Castle… Tu m'étouffes…

\- Pardon ! J'étais si inquiet !

\- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, fit-elle désolée.

\- Je t'en prie, entre ! Dit-il en lui ouvrant le passage.

\- Merci !

Martha s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras à son tour.

\- Essayez de tenir le coup !

\- Merci Martha !

\- Il y a des restes dans le réfrigérateur, dit-elle en prenant Alexis par la main pour l'emmener avec elle vers l'étage. En cas de besoin, on est là-haut !

\- Tu veux manger un morceau ? demanda Rick.

\- Non… Pas faim !

\- Tu devrais manger un peu quand même…

\- Je suis allée voir mon père, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle.

\- Je ne t' … Oh ! Ton père ?

\- Je lui ai parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui…

\- Ah… Euh... Tu sais, je suis vraiment prêt à faire ce que tu veux, y compris rien du tout. Si c'est ce que tu veux !

\- Dix ans, Castle. Dix ans depuis que qu'on a trouvé cet inspecteur qui nous attendait devant chez nous. Ça fait dix ans qu'on a passé le cordon de sécurité pour remonter l'allée. Chaque fois que je passe un de ces rubans jaunes, je pense à cette nuit-là !

\- C'est ce qui fait de toi un bon flic justement !

\- Peut-être que je l'ai laissée tomber...

\- Tu devais te préserver...

Elle acquiesça silencieusement peu convaincue.

\- Tu sais pourquoi j'ai choisi de m'inspirer de toi pour Nikki Hard ? Demanda-t-il soudain.

\- Non… Si on n'avait pas couché ensemble dès la fin de cette enquête, je me serais dit que c'était pour arriver à tes fins, mais…On l'a fait... Alors, pourquoi ?

\- Tu es forte !

Elle sourit, il avait l'art de trouver les mots pour l'amuser et la réconforter.

\- Et si j'échouais de nouveau ? Je ne veux pas sombrer de nouveau, souffla-t-elle en se lovant dans les bras de Rick.

\- Tu n'es pas seule cette fois. Je suis là et je t'épaulerai, assura-t-il.

Il était là, en effet, il n'avait qu'à la prendre dans ses bras, pour la rasséréner. Elle sourit et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Je veux trouver l'assassin de ma mère Castle !

\- Et bien dans ce cas... On doit faire parler Johnny Vong !

\- Alors allons le faire parler !

Johnny Vong ne fut pas très difficile à convaincre de parler, il craignait vraiment celui pour qui il travaillait, Dick Coonan, le propre frère de la victime.

Ce dernier accepta de livrer le tueur à gage qu'il avait employé contre sa libération. Seulement le plan minutieusement mis en place par Beckett tourna au fiasco et pour cause ! Ledit tueur à gage était un leurre, le véritable assassin était Coonan en personne, il s'était joué d'eux et son plan machiavélique avait bien failli fonctionner. Sans la présence d'esprit de Beckett, il aurait été libéré avec les félicitations de la police de New York. Elle l'avait démasqué juste à temps, mais il avait réussi à prendre Castle en otage. Elle avait alors dû l'abattre pour sauver son amant, détruisant ainsi ses chances de trouver ceux qui l'avaient engagé pour assassiner Johanna.

Beckett s'acharnait à pratiquer un massage cardiaque sur Coonan de façon désespérée. Personne n'osait intervenir pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait arrêter.

\- Allez ! Cinq ! Respirez ! Six, sept, huit, neuf, dix ! Restez avec moi ! Deux, trois, respirez ! Restez avec moi ! Je vous en prie ! Restez avec moi ! Deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit !

Castle posa une main sur son épaule, elle arrêta le massage cardiaque en pleurs et tourna son regard vers lui, puis se blottit contre lui. Ce qui étonna grandement l'écrivain, une telle marque d'affection en plein milieu du poste rempli de policiers, avait-elle encore toute sa tête?

\- Tout le monde nous voit, chuchota-t-il.

\- J'men fiche, murmura-t-elle.

Elle entendait le cœur de Rick battre et cette douce mélodie était tout ce qui comptait pour elle. Elle frissonna à l'idée de ce qu'il se serait produit si elle avait réagi ne serait-ce qu'avec une seconde de retard.

\- C'est fini, Kate…

Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'oxygène.

\- Tu n'as rien ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? Non. Non, je vais bien. Tu m'as sauvé la vie !

\- Tu vas bien... Répéta-t-elle dans un murmure.

Le silence s'installa dans le poste. Chacun savait à quel point l'affaire du meurtre de sa mère touchait le lieutenant Beckett.

\- Beckett, vous devriez rentrer chez vous, dit le capitaine Montgomery alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'installer à son bureau.

\- Chef, il faut rédiger le rapport d'incident, soupira-t-elle.

\- Et vous avez besoin de repos, lieutenant ! Rentrez avec Castle, passez une soirée tranquille et revenez demain. Je m'occupe du rapport.

\- Merci chef.

\- De rien ! Prenez soin d'elle Castle !

\- Pardon ? fit l'écrivain surpris.

\- Vous croyez que je n'ai pas remarqué votre petit manège ? Ce que je viens de voir ce soir, n'a fait que confirmer mes soupçons !

\- Chef ! Je… Commença Beckett affolée.

\- Pas de soucis les jeunes ! Profitez ! Mais restez professionnels au poste !

Ils sourirent en rougissant légèrement.

\- Merci chef.

\- Allez ! Du vent ! Ne revenez pas avant demain !

Rick n'avait pas dû beaucoup insister pour l'emmener au loft, elle ne voulait pas rester seule à broyer du noir. Martha avait animé la soirée avec ses histoires, Rick avait mit les petits plats dans les grands et Alexis avait rapporté tous les potins de son lycée. Kate leur en était extrêmement reconnaissante, même si elle était restée plutôt silencieuse et avait à peine touché à son assiette.

Ils avaient ensuite décidé de se faire une soirée DVD, durant laquelle Beckett s'était endormie contre le torse de Rick, bercée par les battements de son cœur.

\- Tu devrais aller l'allonger dans ton lit, suggéra Martha en constatant la position inconfortable dans laquelle elle était.

\- Vue la façon dont-elle s'agrippe à ma chemise, je crois que ça va être difficile…

\- Dans ce cas va te coucher, la journée a été éprouvante pour toi aussi.

\- Tu as raison.

Ce fut la sensation de froid, qui le réveilla le lendemain matin. Il se leva immédiatement et courut dans le salon, où il trouva sa mère, qui sirotait son café.

\- Bonjour trésor ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Euh… Oui… répondit-il en regardant de tous les côtés.

\- Kate dort encore ? Demanda Martha.

\- Tu ne l'as pas vue ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Elle n'est plus là ! S'affola-t-il en regardant dans le placard de l'entrée. Elle est partie, son manteau et ses chaussures ne sont plus là !

\- Calme-toi, elle a peut être été appelée au poste.

\- Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas réveillé dans ce cas ?

\- Elle s'est peut-être dit que tu avais besoin de repos.

\- Ou qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir, parce qu'à cause de moi elle vient de perdre sa seule occasion de résoudre le meurtre de sa mère…

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, vu comment elle s'agrippait à toi hier, elle n'est pas prête à te laisser tomber, crois-moi.

\- Peut-être qu'elle a réfléchi, peut-être qu'elle m'en veut maintenant…

La porte du loft s'ouvrit au même instant et Beckett apparue les bras chargés de paquets.

\- Castle tu vas finir par réussir à m'étouffer, dit-elle alors qu'il s'était jeté sur elle, pour la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Où étais-tu ? demanda-t-il d'une voix encore troublée par la panique.

\- Je n'arrivais plus à dormir, alors je suis passée chez moi pour me changer et je suis allée faire un footing dans le parc. En revenant, je suis passée prendre des viennoiseries pour le petit déjeuner, enfin, ça c'était avant que tu ne les écrases en me serrant dans tes bras.

\- Désolé.

\- C'est moi qui le suis, j'aurais dû te laisser un mot.

\- N'en parlons plus, viens t'installer, je te prépare un café.

\- Merci Castle.

Elle faisait bonne figure, mais ne souriait toujours pas. Quelque chose clochait. Devait-il lancer le sujet ou attendre qu'elle se confie à lui ? Mais s'il la brusquait, elle risquait de se braquer et de se fermer encore plus. Pour l'instant, il devait reconnaître qu'elle ne gérait pas trop mal la situation, la Beckett d'avant se serait déjà enfermée dans sa forteresse et ne serait pas revenue vers lui. La Beckett d'avant aurait abandonné leur histoire et il aurait dû se démener comme un beau diable pour rester dans sa vie. Non, Beckett avait beaucoup changé et méritait sa confiance. Il devait lui laisser du temps et attendre, elle finirait par lui dire ce qui l'ennuyait.

Ils préparèrent la table pour le petit déjeuner et installèrent les viennoiseries écrasées sur la table, elles n'avaient plus le bel aspect qu'elles arboraient dans la vitrine, mais leur saveur resterait inchangée.

\- Bonjour tout le monde ! Fit Alexis en arrivant à son tour. Wah ! Des viennoiseries !

\- Beckett les a ramenées de son footing, répondit Martha.

\- Merci Kate, fit Alexis en l'embrassant. Papa, ne la laisse pas filer, tu as trouvé la perle rare !

\- Mais je n'en n'ai pas l'intention ! Sourit Castle en embrassant le front de sa muse.

\- Bon ! Il est grand temps que j'aille me préparer pour aller bosser, moi, fit Beckett en l'embrassant à son tour. Tu viens avec moi ou tu me rejoindras plus tard ?

\- Je te rejoindrai, il faut que je passe quelques coups de fil pour le boulot ou mon éditrice fera de ma vie un enfer !

\- Ok, à tout à l'heure alors !

Rick arriva quelques heures plus tard, avec un sac en papier dans les bras. Beckett lisait un rapport à son bureau. Elle était absorbée par sa lecture, bon sang qu'elle était jolie à cet instant avec ses cheveux attachés négligemment. Il s'approcha doucement.

\- Hey !

\- Hey ! C'est le rapport post-incident de Montgomery, expliqua-t-elle. Tu apparais comme Steven Seagal !

\- D'accord... C'est flatteur ou insultant ? demanda-t-il en grimaçant.

\- Un peu des deux ! Sourit-elle.

Il resta un instant sans bouger, savourant ce premier petit sourire depuis la fin de cette maudite enquête, puis il ouvrit son sac en papier.

\- Je ne savais pas ce qui te ferait plaisir alors… commença-t-il en sortant des plats au fur et à mesure, J'ai pris des sushi... de l'italien... un peu de Thaï... Tiens, j'ai même pris des Hot Dog !

\- C'était pas ta faute Castle ! Dit-elle en posant une main sur son bras.

\- J'ai dépassé les bornes. Je suis vraiment désolé et je pense qu'il faut que j'abandonne. Je dois arrêter de te suivre partout, si je ne m'en étais pas mêlé…

\- Non arrête ! Le coupa-t-elle. Sans toi, je n'aurais pas découvert qui a tué ma mère il y a dix ans ! Bientôt je trouverai les salopards qui ont engagé Coonan. Ce jour-là j'espère bien que tu seras présent !

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait penser une chose pareille ?

\- Ce matin… J'ai cru que tu étais partie et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que tu avais raison de m'en vouloir… J'ai tout gâché.

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar !

\- Tu … Quoi ?

\- Cette nuit, j'ai fait un affreux cauchemar ! C'était horrible ! Je n'arrivais plus à fermer les yeux sans y repenser, c'est pour ça que je me suis levée et que je suis partie courir ! Je ne voulais pas te réveiller à force de me retourner dans le lit.

\- C'est pour ça que tu as cet air triste ?

\- C'est rien… Ça va passer, ne t'en fais pas. En tout cas, je t'interdis de penser que tout ce qui est arrivé était de ta faute !…

\- ...

\- Si tu répètes ce que je m'apprête à dire, je tirerai sur toi aussi , mais en fin de compte je me suis habituée à tes pitreries et surtout à ta présence. J'ai besoin de toi… Tu m'as redonné goût à la vie Castle ! Et en ce qui concerne notre petit partenariat professionnel, j'ai un boulot difficile et quand tu es dans mes pattes, c'est… c'est plus marrant !

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques instants.

\- Je ne dirais rien, crois-moi ! Sourit-il.

Elle lui tendit des baguettes et ensemble, ils entamèrent leur pique nique en tête à tête.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre vingt-sept**

Une marre de sang, la lumière qui s'éteignait doucement dans son regard bleu, elle pleurait, le suppliait de rester avec elle, elle s'acharnait à lui faire un massage cardiaque. Les muscles de ses bras lui faisaient mal tellement elle se démenait pour le garder en vie. Sa tête bascula doucement, c'était terminé. Un hurlement déchira le silence.

\- ...´s qui...´s passe? Marmonna la voix de Castle.

\- ...

Le bruit de respiration saccadée près de lui l'inquiéta, il ouvrit les yeux. Désorientée et haletante, Kate était assise et peinait à retrouver son souffle.

\- Kate? Ça va?

\- Oui... Euh... Rendors-toi.

\- Tu as encore fait ce cauchemar?

\- Oui... Ça va, c'est passé.

\- C'est ça! Allez viens là, dit-il en ouvrant ses bras.

Elle se blottit contre lui et ce simple contact l'apaisa. Elle colla une nouvelle fois son oreille contre son torse. Elle avait pris cette habitude depuis la mort de Coonan, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Castle.

\- Tu le fais souvent ce cauchemar ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non, pas trop…

\- Qu'est ce que tu appelles pas trop ? On a passé huit nuits ensemble depuis cette histoire et tu l'as fait quatre fois ! Ça t'arrive aussi quand tu es seule ?

\- Parfois…

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas en parler?

\- ...

\- Kate! Ça fait deux semaines! Et tu fais encore ce cauchemar !

\- Excuse-moi, murmura-t-elle.

\- Ne t'excuse pas! Dis-moi plutôt ce qui ne va pas!

\- Je n'arrive pas à m'enlever cette image de la tête... Le sang sur mes mains...Expliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant.

\- Il n'y a pas des psys dans la police pour ce genre de chose? Demanda-t-il en se redressant à son tour. Quand vous abattez un suspect...

\- Si... Mais ce n'est pas ça le problème.

\- Tu fais des cauchemars dans lesquels tu revis la mort de Coonan et ça n'est pas le problème ? Il va falloir que tu m'éclaires, parce que là, je ne te suis pas.

\- J'ai déjà eu à abattre des suspects dans ma carrière, ça ne me faisait pas faire de cauchemars, soupira-t-elle.

\- Mais ils n'étaient pas liés au meurtre de ta mère… Par ma faute, tu as perdu ta seule piste pour retrouver les commanditaires et même si tu dis que tu ne m'en veux pas, inconsciemment tu regrettes ce qu'il s'est passé, dit-il d'un air accablé.

\- Castle…

\- Tu as le droit d'être furieuse contre moi, tu sais, je comprends ! Je suis furieux contre moi !

\- Castle ! Répéta-t-elle plus fermement en posant une main sur sa joue pour le forcer à la regarder dans les yeux. Ça n'est pas Coonan que je n'arrive pas à sauver dans mes cauchemars !

\- Kate, je sais que tu ne veux pas m'accabler, mais… Attends ? Quoi ?

\- C'est toi qui meurs dans mes cauchemars, lâcha-t-elle tristement. Je ne voulais pas t'en parler, pour que tu ne t'inquiètes pas, mais apparemment cette histoire te tracasse encore, alors…

\- Je meurs dans tes cauchemars ?

\- Il s'en est fallu d'une fraction de seconde ! Il allait faire feu, quand j'ai tiré. Dans mes cauchemars, je tire toujours trop tard.

\- Tu as peur que je meure ? répéta-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est ridicule, je sais…

\- Non ! Pas du tout !

\- Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ton sourire ? Il fait peut-être sombre, mais j'ai bien vu ton air moqueur !

\- Heureux, Kate ! Heureux, pas moqueur.

\- Tu es heureux que je rêve de ta mort ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?

\- Je suis heureux de constater que je compte à ce point pour toi.

\- Tu es lent à la détente, mon cher écrivain, si tu ne t'en es pas encore rendu compte ! répliqua-t-elle en souriant légèrement.

\- Tu as sans doute raison, mais j'ai tellement peur qu'un jour tu tombes sous le charme d'un pompier sauveur de mignons petits chiots, que savoir que tu as peur de me perdre, me rassure !

Elle passa les bras autour du cou de Rick et s'installa à califourchon sur lui en souriant.

\- Et si tu arrêtais de dire n'importe quoi et que tu profitais du fait que nous soyons tous les deux réveillés et qu'il nous reste trois bonnes heures avant que le réveil ne se mette à sonner, pour me montrer à quel point tu tiens à moi ?

\- Tu es lente à la détente, dis-moi ? Tu ne l'as pas encore compris après toutes les fois où je te l'ai montré ?

\- J'aime bien que tu me le montres encore et encore.

\- Gourmande va !

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'entraîna dans un baiser langoureux. Chacun de ses baisers était un mot d'amour et chacune de ses caresses une déclaration.

Ils s'aimèrent passionnément et finirent par s'endormir blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Quelques heures plus tard, Castle se rendit dans la cuisine, où il trouva sa mère et sa fille qui discutaient gaiement.

\- Bonjour ! Chantonna-t-il en les embrassant.

\- Beckett est là ? Demanda Alexis.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? On est rentrés tard hier soir ! Tu aurais dû être endormie depuis longtemps!

\- Tu n'es jamais d'aussi bonne humeur que quand elle est là, sourit-elle.

\- Dis tout de suite que d'habitude je suis grincheux !

\- Non, mais tu ne chantonne pas non plus !

\- Je suis démasqué ! Le journal est arrivé ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne m'en suis pas occupée, répondit Martha.

\- Je m'en charge !

Il alla ramasser le journal sur le pas de la porte et en revint en sautillant.

\- Ah ! Ah ! Ah oui ! Voilà qui est intéressant ! s'écria-t-il.

\- Tu es obligé de parler si fort ? On essaye à peine de se réveiller ! Râla Martha.

\- On peut savoir pourquoi tu sautes au plafond ? Soupira Alexis.

\- La liste annuelle des dix célibataires les plus recherchés d'après le New York Ledger et devinez qui en fait partie ? Fanfaronna l'écrivain.

\- Qui ? S'enquit Alexis.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais c'est sûrement le président du club des beaux gosses, dit-il en souriant.

\- T'es classé en neuvième position ! T'étais pas en septième l'année dernière ? demanda Martha.

\- Oui, merci de ne pas rater une occasion de me rappeler mes points faibles.

\- Oh mais ça c'est mon boulot ! Affirma-t-elle.

\- Heureusement que mes amies ne lisent pas la presse écrite, dit Alexis.

\- Pourquoi ça t'ennuierait ?

\- J'en sais rien, c'est vrai que le rêve de chaque lycéenne est de voir son vieux père sacré mec le plus sexy de l'année.

\- En tout cas d'après ce que je lis ton père ne serait plus sur le marché…Constata Martha.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu n'as pas lu le baratin publicitaire ?

\- Mhmh, fit Castle en secouant la tête négativement.

\- La rumeur attribue à l'écrivain Richard Castle qui prétend toujours faire partie des cœurs à prendre, une histoire d'amour avec le lieutenant Kate Beckett…, lut l'actrice.

\- Quoi ?!

\- … dont il s'est inspiré pour créer l'héroïne de son tout dernier Best seller, Nikki Hard. L'an prochain, le célibataire numéro 9 pourrait fort bien ne plus figurer sur notre liste!

\- Oh non ce n'est pas vrai, mais où t'as lu ça ? S'affola Castle.

\- Attends laisse-moi voir ! Fit Alexis.

\- J'n'ai fait aucun sous-entendu durant mon interview ! Se défendit-il.

\- Kate ne va sûrement pas apprécier ! Fit remarquer Alexis.

\- Peut être qu'elle ne le prendra pas au sérieux ?

\- Comment toi un homme qui vit au milieu des femmes peut en savoir aussi peu sur nous ? Demanda Martha.

\- Castle ! Fit la voix de Beckett depuis la chambre.

\- Tu crois qu'elle sait ? Ou alors on a une affaire ?

\- Prie pour le crime ! Conseilla l'actrice.

\- Oui ?

\- Espo vient d'appeler !

\- Quelqu'un est mort ! Je suis sauvé ! Soupira l'écrivain.

\- On a juste le temps de prendre un café et on décolle ! Tout va bien ? Demanda Kate devant les trois paires d'yeux posés sur elle.

\- Oui ! Oui ! Je te sers ton café ! Assura Castle.

\- Merci ! Oh ! Le journal est arrivé ! Dit-elle en s'en emparant.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? On va être en retard !

\- Ça va ! Je regarde le résultat du match, ça ne prendra pas longtemps ! Je veux savoir qui a gagné.

\- Ah ! C'est nous voyons ! Dit Castle précipitemment.

\- Comment tu sais de quel match je parle ?

\- Bah, c'est le grand match, non ?

Elle le regarda d'un air soupçonneux, puis Martha et Alexis.

\- Ok, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Euh…

\- Castle !

\- Ne te fâche pas !

\- Dis-moi ce qu'il y a ! Insista Beckett.

\- Première page… soupira-t-il. Mais je t'assure que je n'y suis pour rien !

Elle attrapa le journal et regarda la première page.

\- Hé ! Il y a une photo de toi ! Dit-elle en souriant, ça n'est pas la plus jolie !

\- …

\- … Une histoire d'amour avec le lieutenant Kate Beckett ? Lut-elle abasourdie.

\- La rumeur attribue ! Je t'assure que je n'y suis pour rien ! se défendit Castle.

\- …

\- Kate ? Je t'en prie, dis quelque chose ! Tu es très fâchée ?

\- Je ne peux pas dire que cet article me réjouisse, mais… non, je ne suis pas fâchée.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai ! Répondit-elle en l'embrassant. Et puis, finalement, ça n'est pas si mal…

\- Pas si mal ?

\- Ouais, comme ça, il y aura peut être moins de jolies filles qui te dragueront !

\- Mhm ! Vu comme ça c'est tout bénef pour toi !

\- N'en fais pas trop quand même! Allez ! Au boulot !

\- C'est parti !

\- Au fait, tu connais le restaurant le dragon ?

\- Oui, c'est l'endroit parfait pour un dîner en tête à tête, très cher et pratiquement impossible d'y avoir une table sans avoir de relations. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je t'y emmène ce soir ! Sois prêt pour huit heures ! annonça-t-elle en entortillant ses cheveux autour de son doigt.

Il la regarda silencieusement.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu souris !


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre vingt-huit**

Debout devant son miroir, Rick tentait nerveusement de terminer de se préparer. Il tenait deux cravates devant lui, essayant de déterminer laquelle complèterait le mieux sa tenue. Alexis arriva à son tour.

\- Ni l'une ni l'autre, dit-elle en attrapant une troisième cravate qu'elle posa devant lui.

\- Mhm ! Toi t'as l'œil, admira-t-il…Chérie, je sais que ça doit pas être évident pour toi de me voir me faire beau... que les parents ne doivent pas avoir de vie, mais…

\- Je me doute bien que tu fais avec Beckett des choses dont je ne parlerai jamais avec toi ! Et je vois bien que Beckett te rend heureux.

\- Ça ne t'ennuie pas, que je sorte avec elle ?

\- Pas du tout ! Pour une fois que tu sors avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas superficielle ! Je la trouve géniale, et je suis contente que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un pour veiller sur toi.

\- Merci chérie.

\- Et pour toi ? C'est quoi le souci ?

\- Il n'y a pas de souci !

\- J'te connais, je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse…

\- Non, ça va… C'est seulement que… Je me demande bien pourquoi Kate a décidé de m'emmener dans ce restaurant…

\- Elle veut te faire plaisir…

\- En dépensant une somme astronomique pour un dîner ?

La sonnerie retentit, annonçant l'arrivée de Beckett.

\- Ça va bien se passer, assura Alexis.

\- Ouais.

Il se rendit dans l'entrée et s'arrêta en la découvrant. Il la trouvait déjà magnifique en temps ordinaire, mais là… Elle portait une robe rouge merveilleusement moulante, des chaussures à talons et une pochette assorties. Ses cheveux relevés en un chignon bouclé lui donnaient un air de déesse grecque.

\- Papa, reviens parmi nous ! Ricana Alexis.

\- Euh… Oui… Bonsoir Kate, tu es sublime !

\- Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus, sourit-elle.

\- …

Voilà qu'il était nerveux comme un collégien lors de son premier rendez-vous ! Pourvu que ça se termine mieux que la fois où il avait invité Cindy Lawman à aller au restaurant à l'âge de quatorze ans ! Il lui avait fallu plus d'un an pour trouver le courage de tenter à nouveau l'expérience !

\- On devrait y aller ! dit Kate, elle aussi légèrement nerveuse.

\- Ne nous attendez pas ! fit Castle à l'attention de sa mère et de sa fille.

\- Passez une bonne soirée ! Sourit Alexis.

\- Amusez-vous bien les enfants, lança Martha. Et ne vous en faites pas pour nous, on saura se débrouiller !

Dans le taxi qui les emmenait au restaurant, Castle engagea la conversation de façon un peu maladroite.

\- Je ne t'imaginais pas aller au Dragon !

\- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi moi, je n'irais pas là-bas ?

\- Eh ben… Euh… C'est… J'crois que je ferai mieux de me taire !

\- Ouais… Il y a vraiment des fois où tu rates des occasions de te taire !

\- Désolé.

Elle sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Tu es mignon, quand tu es embêté.

Le restaurant était sublime, chic et romantique.

\- Et bien! Souffla-t-il en entrant. Je ne pensais pas que tu réussirais à avoir une table!

\- Moi aussi j'ai des relations... A la direction de l'hygiène ! Expliqua-t-elle en souriant.

\- Waow! Joli abus de pouvoir! Je suis impressionné! Admira-t-il.

Elle sourit de nouveau, fière d'elle. Un garçon vint les chercher pour les emmener à leur table. Ils venaient à peine de s'installer qu'une sublime femme vint les aborder.

\- Rick Castle ! Quel heureux hasard !

\- Amanda ?

\- Alors, monsieur le célibataire numéro 9, on ne répond pas aux coups de fils de la célibataire numéro 3 ?

\- Euh…

\- En tout cas, le destin a décidé de se mettre de mon côté, sourit ladite Amanda.

\- Bah… Euh…

\- Alors, je peux espérer avoir votre réponse à mon invitation…

\- Tiens donc ? Je suis curieuse de connaître cette réponse, fit la voix de Beckett.

\- Oh ! Vous êtes en charmante compagnie, fit Amanda en semblant découvrir la présence de Beckett.

\- Bonsoir, je suis le lieutenant Kate Beckett, annonça celle-ci d'un air légèrement agacé.

\- Oh ! Vous êtes ce policier qu'il suit pour ses romans ? Enchantée ! Minauda-t-elle, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Rick. Alors Rick, et si on disait demain soir, même endroit, même heure ?

\- Je suis flatté, Amanda, bafouilla Castle, mais ça ne va pas être possible.

\- Un autre soir alors ?

\- Non, ça non plus, ça ne sera pas possible, déclina-t-il.

\- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il a une petite amie, grogna Kate en se rappelant au bon souvenir de la casse-pied.

\- Une petite amie ? Qui ? S'étouffa cette dernière.

\- Vous ne lisez pas les journaux ? Grinça la détective.

\- Oh ! Fit Amanda en écarquillant les yeux.

Castle regardait sa muse défendre son territoire, le sourire aux lèvres. L'importune se décomposait sous le regard de tueuse de Kate et finit par comprendre qu'il valait mieux pour elle, qu'elle fasse une croix sur le célibataire numéro 9 et passe son chemin.

\- Bon ! fit Kate, on va enfin pouvoir se mettre à table !

\- …

Rick avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et la regardait sans rien dire.

\- Quoi ?

\- On t'a déjà dit que tu étais mignonne, quand tu étais en pétard ? Demanda-t-il. J'adore te voir en pétard !

\- …

Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Sauf, quand c'est contre moi ! Ajouta-t-il rapidement.

Elle se détendit et sourit à son tour. Ils passèrent commande et se recentrèrent sur leur soirée en tête à tête.

\- Vous pourriez nous amener une nouvelle corbeille de pain, demanda-t-elle au serveur en plein milieu du repas.

\- Tout de suite madame, sourit celui-ci.

\- Les portions sont vraiment minuscules ! expliqua-t-elle devant le regard interrogateur de celui-ci. C'est ce que je n'aime pas dans ce genre de restaurant.

\- Pourquoi as-tu voulu venir ici, si tu n'aimes pas ça ?

\- Euh…Si ! Si ! J'aime bien ! C'est juste que…

\- Kate, je commence à te connaître, tu sais ! Et là, je lis sur ta jolie frimousse, que tu n'es pas à l'aise ici et apparemment les plats ne te nourrissent pas suffisamment !

\- Ok ! Je voulais faire ça pour toi ! Avoua-t-elle avec une mine contrite.

\- Pour moi ?

\- Je voulais t'inviter à dîner, mais… Heu… Rahh ! Je voulais un restaurant qui soit assez bien pour toi… Je sais que tu aimes ce genre d'endroits, expliqua-t-elle en désignant le faste de l'endroit.

\- Tu sais que tu es que tu es marrante, dans ton genre, sourit-il.

\- Marrante ? répéta-t-elle perdue.

\- Je ne nie pas le fait que j'ai souvent dîné dans ce genre d'endroits, mais ça n'est pas le genre d'endroit que je préfère, assura-t-il.

\- Ah non ?

\- Non. Le genre d'endroit que j'aime, c'est celui où tu es à l'aise, où tu t'amuses et où tu es heureuse, Kate. Tu aurais aussi bien pu m'inviter à manger un hot dog dans Central parc !

\- Ou un cheeseburger chez Remy ?

\- J'adore les cheeseburger !

Elle sembla soulagée d'un poids énorme tout à coup et son sourire éclatant refleurit sur son visage.

\- Voudrais-tu qu'on aille se manger un bon cheeseburger chez Remy ? Proposa-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Maintenant ?

\- Oui, maintenant ! Moi aussi je suis affamé, avec leurs portions ridicules !

Elle sembla réfléchir un moment, puis haussa les épaules.

\- Oh ! Pourquoi pas !

Ils réglèrent l'addition, puis en parfait gentleman, Rick lui offrit le bras et ils quittèrent le restaurant.

\- Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu voulais m'emmener au restaurant, fit Rick en piquant une frite délicieusement banale dans son cornet.

\- Je voulais t'offrir quelque chose, dit-elle après une légère hésitation.

\- Un cadeau ? En quel honneur ?

\- Parce que je t'aime, ça n'est pas suffisant comme raison ?

\- …

\- Tiens, dit-elle en lui tendant un petit écrin.

Emu, il s'en saisit et l'ouvrit.

\- Une clé ?!

\- C'est ta clé, expliqua-t-elle. Celle qui ouvre mon appartement.

\- …

\- C'est trop tôt peut-être, s'excusa-t-elle devant son silence.

\- Non, c'est parfait, répondit-il en s'emparant de ses lèvres.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre vingt-neuf :**

Le lieutenant Beckett sortait de sa voiture, elle leva les yeux vers le haut du bâtiment et sourit en voyant les lumières qui éclairaient le loft. L'idée de retrouver la joie et la bonne humeur du foyer de son écrivain après une longue journée, la rendait heureuse.

Castle avait quitté le poste dès que l'enquête avait été bouclée, mais elle avait dû s'occuper de la paperasse et les gars ne s'étaient pas gênés pour la taquiner gentiment à chaque fois qu'elle avait soupiré un peu trop fort.

\- Katherine ! Quelle bonne surprise ! fit la voix de Martha derrière elle.

\- Oh ! Bonsoir Martha ! Sourit-elle en se tournant vers l'actrice.

\- Vous passez la soirée avec nous ?

\- Oui, Rick va devoir passer quelques jours à écrire, alors, on a décidé de passer le plus de temps possible ensemble avant ça.

\- C'est beau la jeunesse !

Le bruit du vase se fracassant sur le sol, lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans le loft, les fit sursauter.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda l'actrice en découvrant son fils et sa petite fille dans des tenues de baseball.

\- Euh… Fit Rick avec son air de gamin.

\- C'est de ma faute, s'excusa Alexis, comme papa n'a jamais connu son père, il n'a pas pu apprendre à jouer au baseball avec lui… Alors, je me suis dit qu'il aurait aimé faire du catch-ball avec moi, comme il aurait dû le faire étant petit…

\- C'était une merveilleuse attention, Alexis, répondit Castle ! C'est moi qui suis beaucoup trop maladroit ! J'ai raté tous mes lancers et je n'en ai rattrapé aucun.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous aviez besoin de réduire le loft à l'état de champ de bataille pour ça ! Bougonna Martha. Il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit d'aller faire ça dehors ?

\- On est pathétiques, je sais, rougit Alexis.

\- Ça n'a rien de pathétique, sourit Kate en commençant à ramasser les dégâts.

\- Non ? S'étonnèrent Rick et sa fille.

\- Non. Mon père m'a appris le catch-ball, quand j'étais petite, on y jouait tous les dimanches, c'était un moment important pour moi. Alors, je comprends que vous en ayez éprouvé le besoin ! Si vous voulez, demain, on pourrait aller au parc et je vous montrerai comment on y joue.

\- Tu es géniale, sourit Castle.

\- En attendant les enfants, il va falloir ramasser tout ce bazar avant que quelqu'un se blesse en marchant sur un morceau de verre ! Commenta Martha.

Le lendemain matin, dans Central Parc, Kate donnait à Rick et Alexis leur première leçon de Catch-ball. Elle ne semblait pas s'en être aperçue, mais elle venait de leur donner l'occasion de se créer leur premier souvenir à trois et cela, pour Castle n'avait pas de prix. Il se surprit à se réjouir de voir sa fille plaisanter avec Kate, lui qui d'ordinaire avait tellement de mal à laisser quelqu'un s'immiscer dans sa relation avec sa fille. Gina lui en avait d'ailleurs souvent fait le reproche. Mais avec Kate, tout semblait si naturel, il ne se sentait pas menacé, ce qui était un sentiment très nouveau pour lui.

\- Là ! Tiens-toi comme ça et ne crispe pas ta main sur la balle. Pointe l'endroit que tu vises avec l'index de la main gauche… Avance ton pied gauche… expliquait Kate en posant ses mains sur les hanches de Rick.

\- N'en profite pas quand même, la taquina-t-il.

\- Tu aimerais bien que j'en profite, hein ? Sourit-elle, s'amusant de le voir frémir lorsque son souffle chaud atteignit son cou.

\- Bon ! Vous vous décidez ou il faut que je vous laisse ? Râla Alexis à une dizaine de mètres d'eux, qui attendait le premier lancer de son père.

Ils sourirent, Kate se recula et Rick lança la balle en suivant scrupuleusement les instructions de sa muse. La balle s'envola et vint atterrir dans le gant d'Alexis.

\- Bravo ! S'écria celle-ci.

\- J'ai réussi ! S'étonna Rick en se tournant vers Kate. Tu es un excellent professeur !

\- Essaye de la rattraper, maintenant ! Fit-elle. Ne quitte pas la balle du regard !

\- Bien coach !

Alexis lança la balle, Rick recula de quelques pas sans la quitter du regard. Il tendit le bras, trébucha sur une pierre et tomba à la renverse, recevant la balle sur la tête.

\- Rick ! S'affola Kate en se précipitant vers lui. Rick !

Il se tenait le visage en se hurlant de douleur. Kate tentait de voir l'étendue des dégâts, Alexis arrivait vers eux en courant.

\- Castle ! Castle ! S'inquiétait toujours la détective.

Il s'arrêta de gesticuler et éclata de rire devant la mine déconfite de Kate.

\- J'n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies avalé ça !

Le visage de Kate se décomposa.

\- Mon grand-père est mort en recevant une balle en pleine tête, murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Oh ! Déglutit-il difficilement. Kate… Je…

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Kate d'éclater de rire.

\- J'n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies avalé ça !

\- Et l'élève a dépassé le maître ! Soupira-t-il en l'embrassant.

\- Euh… Il faut que je vous laisse ? Demanda Alexis tandis que leur baiser devenait torride.

\- Non, sourit Kate en rompant leur baiser. C'est votre moment père-fille, c'est important ! Amusez-vous, je vais m'installer sur un banc et bouquiner.

Elle s'installa un peu plus loin et les observa s'amuser pendant une bonne heure. Elle aimait voir Castle se comporter en père, sa relation avec Alexis était vraiment extraordinaire. Elle était heureuse d'avoir découvert l'homme merveilleux qui se cachait derrière l'écrivain narcissique et égocentrique que tout le monde connaissait

Quelques heures plus tard, Kate terminait son livre dans le canapé du loft, quand Rick vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

\- Merci.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour m'avoir appris à jouer au catch-ball avec ma fille, tu viens de combler une lacune de mon éducation.

\- Tu pouvais très bien vivre sans savoir faire ça.

\- C'était important pour Alexis… Alors, comme ça, toi et ton père, vous jouiez au baseball ?

\- Ouaip, depuis que j'ai appris à marcher. Tu vois cette cicatrice ? demanda-t-elle en soulevant sa chevelure.

\- Ah oui, tiens ? Je n'avais jamais remarqué…

\- Ma première séance de catchball avec mon père, expliqua-t-elle, j'avais dix-huit mois. Ma mère était furax ! Elle a interdit à mon père de recommencer tant que je n'aurais pas acquis une coordination suffisante des membres. Donc tu vois, c'est pas plus mal que tu ne sois pas un mordu de baseball, ça aura évité une cicatrice à ta fille.

\- Je ne sais pas… Alexis a une cicatrice à l'arrière de la tête, un souvenir de notre première partie de lazer game…

\- Ça doit être un truc de père, alors… sourit-elle.

\- Sans doute… Sinon, j'espère que tu es en forme, parce que je t'emmène en ballade ce soir !

\- En ballade ? Où ça ?

\- Surprise ! Passe une tenue décontractée, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

Le taxi les déposa deux heures plus tard devant le stade des Yankees.

\- Tu m'emmènes au stade, Castle ? Sourit Kate étonnée.

\- Attends de voir qui sera dans notre loge VIP, fit-il en embrassant tendrement sa main.

Le rouge aux joues et le sourire vissé sur les lèvres, Kate sentit monter son excitation. Elle ne savait pas ce que Rick lui préparait, mais elle savait de quoi il était capable.

Il la guida jusqu'à la loge qu'il avait réservée. Ils étaient idéalement situés, au dessus du banc des Yankees et pourraient voir tout ce qui se passerait sur le terrain. Elle n'allait rien manquer de tout le match.

\- Tu viens souvent ici ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, c'est la première fois que je viens voir un match de baseball, il faudra que tu m'éclaires sur les règles, parce que je ne suis pas très sûr d'avoir tout compris.

Les joueurs entrèrent sur le terrain et après un temps d'échauffement, le match commença enfin. Ils apprécièrent le spectacle en dégustant les hot-dogs que Rick avait achetés. Par moment, Kate se penchait vers lui et lui expliquait ce que les joueurs faisaient, elle en profitait aussi pour lui raconter quelques uns de ses souvenirs d'enfance, dans lesquels ses parents se chamaillaient à propos de la petite Kate, qui revenait régulièrement de ses entraînements couverte de bleus et d'ecchymoses, parce que des garçons plus âgés avaient voulu régenter l'équipe et qu'elle ne s'était pas laissée faire. Ils riaient tellement qu'ils ne faisaient plus attention au match.

Joe Torre en personne vint discuter avec eux à la fin du match et Kate repartit avec des autographes et des photos de lui et des joueurs de l'équipe.

\- Merci, Rick ! J'ai passé une excellente soirée, grâce à toi, dit-elle en se levant.

\- Et ce n'est pas fini !

\- Pas fini ?

\- Non, fit-il en sortant un petit paquet de sa poche. Tiens !

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Ouvre-le !

Elle ouvrit le paquet et y découvrit une magnifique paire de boucles d'oreilles.

\- C'est une création unique, pour une femme exceptionnelle, expliqua-t-il.

\- Waow ! Elles sont superbes, souffla-t-elle. Et c'est en quel honneur ?

\- Faut-il une raison pour offrir un cadeau à la femme qu'on aime ? Chaque jour tu illumines ma vie, je voulais que tu le saches.

Elle l'embrassa et se blottit contre lui.

\- Tu vas me manquer, soupira-t-elle.

\- Toi aussi, tu vas me manquer ! J'écrirai le plus vite possible, c'est promis ! Mais si je n'envoie pas les cinq chapitres que j'ai de retard sur le planning avant la fin de la semaine prochaine, Gina va faire de ma vie un véritable enfer !

\- Alors je serai patiente, je n'ai pas envie de voir débarquer ton ex-femme, sourit-elle.

Dimanche, cinq heures trente et déjà réveillée. Kate poussa un soupir las et se leva. Quand Rick ne passait pas la nuit avec elle, elle ne parvenait pas à dormir plus longtemps. Elle en était presque à souhaiter d'avoir une garde de nuit ou un meurtre à résoudre les soirs où Castle s'isolait pour écrire et là, elle en aurait pour une semaine, il allait falloir qu'elle s'occupe. Lanie serait peut-être disponible pour une sortie entre filles…

Elle enfila ses vêtements de sport et quitta son appartement pour aller courir. Le soleil se levait doucement et la température était plus que clémente pour cette fin d'hiver, le temps idéal pour un petit footing dans Central Parc. Elle fit quelques exercices de mise en jambe, puis s'élança sur le chemin de terre. Concentrée sur sa course, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'homme qui courait derrière elle. Regardant droit devant elle, calant sa respiration sur sa foulée, elle laissa son esprit divaguer.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir passé une partie de la soirée en compagnie de Joe Torre et des joueurs des Yankees, la veille. Elle avait pu lui montrer qu'elle savait aligner plus de deux mots sans bafouiller, parce qu'il avait dû la prendre pour une gourde, quand elle l'avait rencontré sur sa dernière enquête… Elle avait été tellement impressionnée de le rencontrer qu'elle en avait perdu toute son assurance. Elle avait passé une heure au téléphone avec son père, lorsqu'elle était rentrée chez elle, ce soir-là, pour lui raconter sa brève rencontre avec la star du baseball.

Arrivée à un croisement, Beckett prit le chemin le moins fréquenté, pour ne pas être gênée dans sa course. L'homme la suivait toujours, elle finit par le remarquer, le bruit de ses pas se rapprochant un peu trop. Elle fit mine de s'arrêter pour refaire son lacet, attendant que l'homme la dépasse, pour reprendre sa course. Mais il ne la dépassa pas, au contraire, il ralentit et s'approcha d'elle, sortant un couteau de sa poche. D'un geste vif, Beckett lui assena un coup de pied retourné digne de Bruce Lee, projetant l'homme au sol. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait et se jeta sur lui afin de le maîtriser. L'homme tenta de se défendre et lui donna quelques coups, qu'elle lui rendit sans chercher à maîtriser sa force. Finalement il se figea, lorsqu'il sentit la lame de son couteau contre sa gorge.

\- Lieutenant Kate Beckett ! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour agression ! Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz sera retenu contre vous !

Elle le releva en lui faisant une clé de bras, pour le maintenir en respect, puis l'entraîna à l'extérieur du parc, où elle trouva un policier en uniforme, qui menotta l'homme et les emmena au commissariat.

C'est ainsi que Beckett passa une bonne partie de son dimanche matin au poste. L'homme s'avéra être un dangereux prédateur sexuel, dont l'ADN correspondait à plusieurs agressions récentes et fut immédiatement placé derrière les barreaux.

Elle, qui quelques heures auparavant, rêvait qu'une affaire lui tombe dessus afin de tromper son ennui, ne désirait qu'une chose : rentrer chez elle. Etre l'enquêteur chargé de l'enquête était une chose, en être la victime, en était une autre !

\- Est-ce que je peux faire rapidement ma déposition et rentrer chez moi ? demanda-t-elle au lieutenant chargé de l'affaire.

\- Un médecin va d'abord vous examiner, répondit-il.

\- Un médecin ? Ça va, c'était juste une tentative d'agression ! Pas un viol !

\- Votre bras, répondit le lieutenant en désignant la manche de son sweater déchirée et maculée de sang.

Elle regarda son bras et découvrit qu'il saignait assez abondamment.

\- Qu'est ce que …

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas rendue compte qu'il vous a blessée ? demanda le médecin qui venait d'arriver près d'elle et commençait à examiner sa plaie.

\- Pas à ce point, non ! J'ai bien senti que quelque chose me piquait un peu, mais…

\- C'était la lame de son couteau, expliqua-t-il en souriant. Heureusement, la plaie n'est pas trop profonde, mais je vais quand même devoir vous faire quelques points de suture.

\- Comment ça se fait que je n'ai presque rien senti ?

\- L'adrénaline ! Mais rassurez-vous, dès qu'elle aura disparu de votre organisme, la douleur fera son apparition.

Beckett se laissa soigner et fit sa déposition. Le capitaine Montgomery, prévenu de l'affaire arriva au moment où elle s'apprêtait à quitter le poste.

\- Chef !? Ça n'était pas la peine de vous déranger ! Commença-t-elle lorsqu'elle le vit arriver.

\- Beckett, vous êtes un excellent lieutenant, mais vous n'êtes pas encore à mon poste, donc laissez-moi seul juge de ce que j'ai à faire ! Dit-il d'un ton sans appel.

\- Désolée, Chef, marmonna-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Il sourit et se calma devant sa mine déconfite.

\- Ça va, lieutenant, je suis content de constater que vous allez plutôt bien. Et félicitations pour ce coup de filet ! Beau travail !

\- Merci chef !

\- Votre ordonnance, Lieutenant ! Annonça le médecin en lui tendant un papier. Il faudra changer le pansement deux fois par jour et vous pourrez faire enlever les fils dans quelques jours, et évitez de trop solliciter votre bras durant les trois prochains jours.

\- Merci docteur, dit-elle en prenant la feuille.

\- Mettez-lui trois jours d'arrêt de travail pendant que vous y êtes, suggéra la capitaine.

\- QUOI ?! S'offusqua Beckett.

\- Docteur, je ne peux garantir que le lieutenant Beckett restera sagement à faire de la paperasse pendant trois jours, donc trois jours d'arrêt de travail l'obligeront à rester sagement chez elle.

Beckett rentra chez elle, non sans avoir fusillé du regard son patron au préalable.

Elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement avec un soulagement évident. La matinée avait été dure et elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : une douche !

Elle protégea soigneusement son pansement, et fila sous la douche. Une fois sortie et rhabillée, elle s'assit dans son canapé en soupirant. Castle devait travailler sur son roman, elle ne pouvait donc pas le déranger et voilà qu'elle était coincée chez elle pour trois jours ! L'horreur complète !

Son estomac se rappela à son bon souvenir dans un bruit caractéristique. Elle se leva et se traîna jusqu'à son réfrigérateur. Vide. Elle jeta un œil dans les placards, vides également.

\- Pfff, j'suis vraiment désespérante à ce niveau là!

Un bruit de clés dans la serrure attira son attention, elle se retourna et son cœur fit un bond, lorsqu'elle vit Rick passer la porte, les bras chargés de paquets.

\- Castle ?

\- Le capitaine m'a prévenu de ce qu'il t'était arrivé ce matin, alors je suis venu jouer les infirmiers ! Expliqua-t-il en posant les paquets sur la table.

\- Ça va ! C'est juste un petit bobo, fit-elle alors qu'il s'était approché pour examiner son bras.

\- Tu vas devoir ménager ton bras, donc, je vais me charger de tout !

\- Mais ton livre Castle!?

\- Bah, Gina piquera une crise, mais j'ai l'habitude, sourit-il.

\- Tu affronterais une crise de ton ex-femme pour moi Castle? sourit-elle touchée de cette attention.

\- J'affronterais les pires monstres sur terre pour toi, sourit-il.

Il lui piqua un baiser sur les lèvres et retourna vers la table.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ça? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'il ouvrait ses paquets.

\- De quoi manger, je suppose que ton frigo et tes placards sont vides? Non?

\- Oui, tu supposes bien.

\- J'espère que tu as faim, parce que j'en ai pris pour un régiment !

\- J'ai une faim de loup ! Sourit-elle.

\- Donne-moi dix minutes et tout sera prêt !

Elle voulut l'aider à mettre la table, mais il refusa tout net, alors elle s'installa et le regarda s'affairer, pour tout préparer. Puis ils déjeunèrent en tête à tête.

\- Alors, comment va ton bras?

\- Ça va, j'en ai vu d'autres.

\- En tout cas, je ne me risquerai pas à jouer à "devine qui c'est" avec toi.

\- Ce type ne jouait pas à "devine qui c'est", mais tu as raison de te méfier, sourit-elle...Tu sais, tu peux retourner écrire ton roman, je pourrai me débrouiller toute seule.

\- Si tu sollicites trop ton bras, tu risques de retarder ta guérison et prolonger ton repos forcé !

L'argument fit mouche.

\- Ça m'embête de t'empêcher de travailler, soupira-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai besoin que d'un ordinateur pour travailler, expliqua-t-il, je peux très bien le faire d'ici !

Elle sourit et accepta sa proposition, finalement, tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il soit près d'elle.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre trente**

Kate fut réveillée par la sonnerie de son portable, elle s'étira langoureusement et attrapa l'appareil.

\- Beckett ? Dit-elle en réfrénant un bâillement.

\- Katherine! Fit la voix paniquée de Martha.

\- Martha?! Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle en quittant son lit pour rejoindre la pièce principale de son appartement.

\- Je ne trouve pas Richard! Nous venons de rentrer avec Alexis, on était allé passer deux jours dans les Hamptons pour qu'il puisse écrire tranquillement, mais il n'est plus là! Et Gina vient d'appeler, elle n'arrive pas à le joindre, je crois qu'elle frise la crise de nerfs.

\- Rassurez-vous Martha, il est ici! Répondit Kate en souriant à Rick, qui préparait des pancakes dans la cuisine en se déhanchant sur un air des Black eyed peas.

Il tourna la tête vers elle en fronçant les sourcils, tandis qu'elle articulait silencieusement : " C'est ta mère".

\- Ah! Au moins on l'a retrouvé, soupira-t-elle. Passez-le moi, s'il vous plaît.

Elle tendit son téléphone à Rick qui en profita pour apprécier son pyjama : un simple tee shirt ample et une de ses fameuses culottes Bunny. Il les aimait tellement, qu'il la soupçonnait d'en avoir racheté tout un stock rien que pour son plaisir. Elle picora une des mûres qu'il avait préparées dans un bol et, sans attendre plus longtemps, fila sous la douche pour n'en ressortir que vingt minutes plus tard.

\- Je te préférais dans ta tenue d'avant, bougonna-t-il en la voyant revenir vêtue d'un jean et d'une tunique.

\- Désolée, mais tu es sensé travailler sur ton roman et ta concentration est meilleure quand je ne suis pas à demi nue devant toi.

\- Aurais-tu peur de voir débarquer mon ex femme hystérique dans ton appartement? La taquina-t-il.

\- J'ai surtout peur de ne pas avoir mon roman à lire pour l'été prochain, sourit-elle

\- Je savais que tu étais une fan, rit-il en l'attrapant par les hanches avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Si tu savais! Rit-elle à son tour. Alors, tu as rassuré Martha?

\- Je lui ai dit ce qu'il t'était arrivé et elle m'a assuré qu'elle se chargerait de Gina et que je devais prendre bien soin de toi.

\- C'est adorable!

\- C'est toi qui est adorable! Tu as charmé ma mère et ma fille. Et crois-moi pour ma mère, c'est un exploit, parce qu'il y a bien longtemps qu'elle a renoncé à s'attacher à mes petites amies.

Ils s'installèrent en tête à tête et dégustèrent leur petit déjeuner, puis Rick se remit au travail, tandis que Kate s'installait près de lui pour lire tranquillement.

Trois jours plus tard, ils furent réveillés de très bonne heure par le portable de Kate.

\- Une nouvelle affaire? Demanda la voix endormie de Castle.

\- Oui, dans Central parc. Tu peux te rendormir, je viendrai déjeuner avec toi ce midi, répondit-elle en lui piquant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Tu veux rire? Je ne vais pas passer à côté d'une occasion de faire autre chose que d'écrire! Fit-il en sautant du lit.

\- Tu es incorrigible!

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, sourit-il.

\- Malgré ça plutôt! Rit-elle.

\- La victime est une femme d'une bonne vingtaine d'années, leur expliqua Ryan lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Pas de papiers sur elle, elle a été retrouvée accrochée à cette cage à poules.

\- Est ce que c'est du miel? Demanda Castle en découvrant la substance gluante dont le corps était recouvert.

\- D'après l'odeur, j'dirais du caramel, répondit Lanie. Mais, je vais le tester, pas le goûter!

\- Du caramel sur tout le corps? S'étonna Beckett.

\- Peut être un tueur friand de sucreries, suggéra Castle.

\- Vue la tenue qu'elle porte, il est plutôt dans la catégorie des fétichistes sexuels, dit la détective.

\- Le chocolat d'accord, éventuellement de la crème chantilly partout, mais le caramel... Grimaça la légiste, sous le regard médusé de l'écrivain. J'aime quand ça glisse, pas quand colle!

\- Elle se rend compte qu'on l'entend? Demanda Castle à Ryan qui riait.

\- Des menottes spéciales faites sur mesure, constata Beckett, qui observait le corps, ce qui éveilla instantanément l'intérêt de Rick. Notre tueur aimait les jeux en public.

\- Comment fais-tu la différence avec toutes les autres menottes? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

\- Le cuir est de première qualité, expliqua-t-elle, pleine fleur de mouton et elles ont été cousues à la main.

\- Non, mais je veux dire comment **toi** , tu fais la différence?

Elle le regarda d'un air mystérieux, un petit sourire naissant sur son visage.

\- Heure du décès?

Lanie donna ses explications et ses premières constatations.

\- Un tout petit nombre de sex-shop vendent des articles sur mesure, prenez des photos et voyez si quelqu'un sait d'où elles viennent!

\- Un tout petit nombre de sex-shop? Répéta Castle incrédule. D'accord, qu'est ce que tu ne me dis pas?

\- Tellement de choses Castle, sourit-elle. Tellement de choses.

Cette enquête fut l'occasion pour Beckett de s'amuser aux dépends de son écrivain. Elle recommença d'ailleurs dès leur retour au poste, alors que Ryan et Esposito faisaient des recherches sur internet à propos du monde du bondage.

\- Ohhhh! Non! Comment t'arrives à te mettre dans des positions pareilles? Demanda Ryan en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- J'en sais rien, mais tu devrais p´t'être essayer avec ta copine, répondit Espo dans la même position.

Castle les rejoignit en courant.

\- Ohhhh! Comment on arrive à être dans cette position? Demanda Castle en se penchant comme les bros.

\- Pffff, j'en sais rien, répondit Esposito.

\- Ouais, c'est pas possible, confirma Ryan.

Beckett arriva à son tour et jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'écran.

\- Si c'est possible, affirma-t-elle en s'asseyant sous les regards ahuris des trois hommes.

Castle lui rendit la pareille, lorsqu'ils se rendirent dans le sex-shop recherché.

\- Tant qu'on est là, on devrait prendre quelque chose pour nous amuser... Ça, ça te plairait? Demanda-t-il en lui montrant un instrument étrange destiné à la fessée.

\- Non, mais si tu ne te tais pas, je te mets ça tout de suite, sourit-elle en lui montrant une cagoule en cuir avec une fermeture éclair au niveau de la bouche.

\- On en reparlera ce soir, promit-il, alors que le gérant arrivait.

Beckett ne se priva pas pour provoquer une nouvelle fois Rick, quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'ils allaient rencontrer la fameuse maîtresse Venin, dont la victime étudiait le comportement.

\- Salut! J'm'appelle Kate! Et mon petit copain a été très vilain, il a besoin d'une bonne leçon, annonça-t-elle au téléphone, alors que Rick enfilait son manteau en se réjouissant à l'idée de faire un tour dans le milieu du SM.

\- Oui c'est ça, continua-t-elle, il s'appelle Ricky!

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-il en blêmissant.

\- En fait, une de mes amies m'a recommandé Maîtresse Venin, continua-t-elle en s'écartant pour échapper à l'écrivain, qui s'approchait d'elle. Elle est libre aujourd'hui? ... 16 heures?

\- Non!

\- C'est parfait! Oui merci! Termina-t-elle triomphalement.

\- Très drôle! Ça va c'est fini? Maintenant tu la rappelles!

\- Hin Hin! Castle! Il n'y a rien de mieux pour arriver jusqu'à Venin sans dévoiler notre jeu! Expliqua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Devant le silence de Castle, elle se retourna vers lui et lui asséna le coup de grâce.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Tu as peur d'un petit jeu de rôle peut être? Dit-elle avant de partir en ricanant.

\- Tu fais bien de fuir, grogna-t-il avant de la suivre.

\- On dirait un cabinet d'avocat, fit Castle une fois sur place.

\- Tu imaginais ça comment? Avec des roues de torture et des femmes en corset?

\- Bah, oui...

\- Dans une autre pièce, sourit-elle.

\- Bienvenue dans la maison de la souffrance et de la torture, dit l'hôtesse d'accueil. Que puis-je faire pour vous?

\- ...

\- Tu réponds à la dame? Ordonna Beckett d'un ton sec qui fit sursauter Castle. Vous voyez ce que j'dois subir? Mon petit ami Ricky ici présent a rendez-vous à seize heures avec maîtresse Venin!

\- Vous allez vous joindre à eux?

\- Oh oui! J'ai vraiment hâte de le voir être puni!

\- Maîtresse Venin sera ravie d'avoir du public, venez je vous prie, fit l'hôtesse en leur indiquant le chemin.

\- Vous croyez qu'on peut le bâillonner? Demanda Kate, tandis que Rick les suivait de la démarche d'un condamné à mort.

\- Hé! Mon mot de secours c'est pomme! Annonça-t-il

L'enquête bouclée, Beckett et Castle quittèrent le poste ensemble. Après tout ce temps passé à se provoquer à la moindre occasion, Kate n'avait qu'une envie, être enfin chez elle avec son écrivain pour pouvoir donner libre cours à son désir. Cependant, un détail la turlupinait: cela faisait un bon moment que Rick était silencieux. Trop silencieux pour que cela ne cache pas quelque chose. Elle décida donc de mettre les pieds dans le plat, alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans l'ascenseur de son immeuble.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive?

\- Rien, répondit-il en la fixant.

Son regard était hypnotique, envoûtant, elle en eut des frissons.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais?

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû jouer... Murmura-t-il en s'approchant d'elle sans cesser de la fixer.

\- Castle! Protesta-elle sans parvenir à paraître convaincante.

Elle sentit ses bras se refermer sur elle, son souffle dans son cou. Il descendit une de ses mains sur ses fesses, obligeant son bassin à se coller contre le sien. Il parvint à la glisser dans son pantalon, lui arrachant un léger gémissement.

\- Tu sens comme ca sera intense? Sussura-t-il contre son oreille.

Il avait un tel magnétisme à cet instant-là. Comment parvenait-il encore à avoir ce pouvoir sur elle après tout ce temps? Comment faisait-il pour la transformer en pantin d'un simple regard, d'une simple phrase? Incapable de répondre, ni même de penser, ce fut à peine si elle s'aperçut que les portes de l'ascenseur venaient de s'ouvrir sur Madame Dobson, sa voisine nonagénaire.

\- C'est beau la jeunesse, soupira la vieille dame le regard pétillant.

Kate redescendit brusquement sur terre et enfouit son visage devenu cramoisi contre le cou de son amant.

\- Bonne soirée, madame Dobson, sourit Castle en passant son bras sous les jambes de sa muse, pour la soulever et l'emmener jusqu'à son appartement.

\- Amusez-vous bien les jeunes! Whouh! S'amusa la vieille dame.

Kate tentait vainement de reprendre sa respiration, tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte. Mais, une fois à l'intérieur, Rick reprit son petit jeu. Elle se liquéfia instantanément.  
Elle se retrouva plaquée au mur, clouée sur place par son bassin, alors qu'il lui maintenait les mains en dessus de la tête. Elle était incapable de descendre ses jambes, tant il la tenait serrée contre le mur froid. Il embrassa, suçota la peau de son cou, descendant rapidement dans son décolleté. Elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse, mais il ne semblait pas décidé à lui donner satisfaction.  
Il approcha finalement son visage du sien, elle lui offrit sa bouche impatiente. Taquin, il sourit, passa un doigt sur ses lèvres et ordonna:

\- Passe ta langue sur tes lèvres.

Elle obéit, Becks la rebelle, qui avait toujours détesté recevoir des ordres, obéit! Non mais qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait?  
Il en profita pour venir délicatement capturer sa langue, sans la quitter du regard, sa main se glissant dangereusement dans son pantalon, sous le tissu de sa culotte...  
Une vague de chaleur l'envahit subitement, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle perdit toute notion du lieu, du moment, il n'y avait plus que lui, que cette main qui glissait entre ses fesses...  
Il éloigna son visage pour mieux la regarder, posa un doigt contre ses lèvres qu'il caressa légèrement, elle approcha de nouveau son visage, pour l'embrasser de nouveau, il recula le sien.

\- À quoi tu joues? Râla-t-elle.

\- Ce soir, c'est moi qui domine!

\- Quoi?!

\- C'est toi qui l'a cherché! Ose me dire que ça ne t'a pas effleuré l'esprit de jouer à ça, après tout les sous-entendus que tu m'as faits!

\- ... Ça ne m'a pas effleuré l'esprit de jouer à ça! Provoqua-t-elle.

\- Menteuse! Au fait c'est quoi ton mot de secours, jolie soumise?

\- Sérieusement?

\- Bizarre comme mot, c'est pas un peu trop long?

\- Castle!

\- Ça ne te plaît pas? Tu veux que j'arrête?

\- ...

Il s'amusa devant sa mine refrognée, il était évident que ça lui plaisait.

Elle soupira. Il était si agaçant! Si elle le demandait, bien sûr qu'il arrêterait tout, mais elle n'en avait pas envie... Et il le savait le bougre!

\- Laisse-toi aller, laisse-moi te faire découvrir des sensations nouvelles, souffla-t-il contre son cou.

Elle accepta d'un léger mouvement de tête, elle le laisserait faire... Enfin, elle essaierait. Il l'emporta vers la chambre et l'allongea sur le lit. Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop... D'un mouvement fluide, elle se retrouva à califourchon sur lui et défit son chemisier avant qu'il n'ait le temps de poser sa main dessus.

\- Tu es pénible, tu sais? soupira-t-il.

\- Ok! Je te laisse faire!

Il approcha ses mains de ses hanches, l'aida à retirer son pantalon et revint les poser de chaque côté de son bassin. Avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de faire quoique ce soit, elle entendit sa culotte se déchirer.

\- Désolé Bunny, sourit-il en brandissant son trophée.

\- Le dominant n'est pas sensé se maîtriser? Le taquina-t-elle.

\- Et la soumise est sensée se la boucler, contra-t-il en l'obligeant d'un geste à approcher son bassin de son visage.

Elle s'agrippa à la tête de lit, se laissant envahir par les douces sensations qu'il faisait naître en elle. Rapidement, elle fut au supplice et se déhancha pour lui échapper, mais sa prise était ferme, ne lui laissant aucune initiative.

\- Lâche-moi Castle!

\- Laisse-toi faire, ça sera encore meilleur.

\- Tu veux ma mort ou quoi?

Elle se retrouva couchée sur le dos, il lui plaça les mains au dessus de la tête.

\- Ne bouge pas!

Elle se mordilla les lèvres.

\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas bouger! Tonna-t-il!

\- Eh oh! S'offusqua-t-elle.

Il la fit taire en lui enfonçant un doigt dans la bouche, qu'elle engloutit comme une affamée.  
Il récupéra finalement son doigt et l'utilisa pour dessiner un chemin en effleurant son menton, son cou, sa poitrine... Il descendit encore, s'amusa avec son nombril, elle n'en pouvait plus.

\- Castle! Fit-elle en enfonçant ses doigts dans sa chevelure.

\- Lâche-moi, râla-t-il.

\- Arrête de me torturer!

\- Tu sais que tu es insupportable en soumise?

\- Parce que je n'en suis pas une! Asséna-t-elle en le retournant pour le plaquer sur le matelas.

Elle glissa ses mains dans son pantalon, le dégrafa rapidement et le fit descendre jusqu'à mi-cuisse.

\- Kate... Gémit-il sous ses caresses et ses baisers... C'est pas du jeu!

\- Quand on joue, c'est à deux, sourit-elle malicieuse, j'ai besoin de partager.

\- T'as gagné, fais comme tu veux, soupira-t-il.

Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur le visage de sa douce. Elle se montra fougueuse, agile, gourmande, il fut adroit, tendre, vigoureux et sacrément inventif!  
Entre eux pas de domination, uniquement de l'échange du partage, de la tendresse et un amour infini.

\- Waouhhhh c'était trop bon, soupira-t-elle trempée de sueur et à bout de souffle.

\- Tu es... extraordinaire... Dit-il à la recherche de son souffle.

Elle sourit et vint poser sa tête contre son torse, il l'entoura de ses bras en souriant à son tour. Il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir un jour aimer quelqu'un à ce point... La femme de sa vie, bornée, frondeuse, d'un sceptissisme maladif, un caractère de pittbull, courageuse, fragile sous ses airs de tueuse, généreuse et incroyablement sexy...  
La respiration de sa belle s'était ralentie, elle s'était endormie. Il sourit de nouveau, resserra son étreinte et murmura:

\- Je sais qu'après l'amour ça n'a pas la même valeur pour toi, mais je tiens quand même à te le dire, je t'aime Kate.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la détective, pourtant déjà tombée dans les bras de Morphée.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapitre trente et un:**

\- Et bien ça m'a l'air parfait, oui accepte le contrat, merci ! A toi aussi ! Fit Castle en raccrochant son téléphone avant de rejoindre Beckett, qui sortait de la salle de repos.

\- Salut! Sourit Beckett une tasse de café à la main.

\- Salut! Demande-moi pourquoi je suis là! Commença-t-il avec son air de gamin le matin de Noël.

\- Pourquoi tu es là, alors que tu devais profiter du fait que je n'aie pas d'affaire en cours pour écrire? Gina va encore te harceler et tu sais que j'ai horreur que la sonnerie du téléphone nous dérange en pleine séance de câlins!

\- Oui... Euh... J'écrirai après notre séance... S'excusa-t-il. Bref! C'était Paula, mon agent, elle avait quelque chose d'énorme à m'annoncer, à propos de mon roman « Vague de chaleur » ! Tu veux savoir ?

\- Si je te dis non, tu me le diras quand même, de toute façon, soupira-t-elle en rejoignant son bureau.

\- Je te donne un indice, les journaux vont bientôt titrer, « Castle répand sa vague de chaleur au cinéma dans une super production Hollywoodienne » !

\- On va tirer un film de ton livre ! S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Tu seras bientôt immortalisée sur grand écran ! Sourit-il en claquant des doigts.

\- Heu, Nikki Hard va être immortalisée sur grand écran, pas moi! Contra-t-elle gênée.

\- Peut-être mais le fait que c'est toi qui m'inspire sera très médiatisé ! Tu te vois incarnéepar quelle actrice ?

\- Non, vous rigolez, Nikki Hard au cinéma, je te l'avais dit oui ou non ! S'exclama Ryan en arrivant avec son comparse.

\- Ouaahhh, bravo ! Fit Esposito admiratif.

\- Merci ! Sourit Castle. Je suis content ! Tu vois, il y en a qui se réjouissent.

\- J'suis contente pour toi, Castle, fit-elle en levant les yeux aux ciel.

\- Elle est grincheuse ce soir, elle n'a pas eu son goûter, faites pas attention, dit-il en aparté aux garçons.

\- Vous voyez qui pour le lieutenant Raley, James McAvoy ? Demanda Ryan tout sourire.

Le téléphone de Beckett sonna, elle décrocha en roulant de nouveau des yeux.

\- Pour moi je verrais plutôt Javier Bardem ! Suggéra Esposito.

\- Beckett ! Fit-elle en prenant le combiné.

\- Et Ewan McGregor ! Ajouta Castle en se désignant.

\- J'aimerais signaler qu'un meurtre a été commis ! Fit une voix masculine au téléphone.

\- Vous avez une adresse ? Demanda-t-elle en attrapant un stylo.

\- Non, non, ce serait pas drôle ! Répondit la voix amusée.

Beckett claqua des doigts en direction de Ryan, qui réagit instantanément et appela le service chargé de tracer les appels entrants.

\- Bon d'accord, heu, vous êtes qui ? Reprit-elle.

\- Ah, un fan ! Fit la voix.

\- Parlez moi de ce meurtre, demanda-t-elle, pour continuer à le faire parler.

\- Et bien, c'est moi le tueur et c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir ! Termina-t-il en raccrochant.

\- On l'a ! Fit Ryan, en raccrochant. Entre la 42em et Lex !

\- La gare de Grand Central ! Annonça Castle.

\- Ok c'est parti ! Fit Beckett.

Ils trouvèrent la victime, Alex Peterman, avocat spécialisé dans les préjudices corporels, dans une cabine téléphonique de la gare, le corps criblé de balles. Lanie était déjà sur place, occupée avec la police scientifique.  
Beckett se dirigea vers elle, afin d'obtenir ses premières constatations. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé son rapport, Castle s'approcha de la légiste et lui demanda:

\- Dans le film de Nikki Hard, vous voyez qu'elle comédienne pour votre rôle ?

\- Halle Berry bien sûr ! Sourit-elle.

\- Tu vois? Il y a des gens qui jouent le jeu. Alors qu'est-ce que je verrais pour toi, Angélina ? Non, Kate Beckett… Kate Beckinsale.

Elle roula des yeux et s'éloigna de lui.

\- On vous appellerait les K-Beck ! Insista-t-il alors qu'elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

Les gars avaient réussi à obtenir un premier signalement du suspect, ils repartaient en quête d'autres témoins, quand Castle remarqua l'air intrigué de sa petite amie.

\- Quoi?

\- Il a appelé pour signaler son crime et à entendre sa voix, on aurait dit qu'il jubilait ! Expliqua-t-elle.

\- C'est pas la première fois qu'on tombe sur un tordu, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Mouais... Mais celui là, il m'a l'air d'être pire que les autres, soupira-t-elle.

\- Sienna Miller! annonça Castle en entrant dans sa chambre où Beckett dormait encore à poings fermés.

\- Castle! grogna-t-elle en jetant un œil au réveil, qui indiquait qu'il était bien trop tôt pour songer à se lever.

\- Qu'est ce que tu en dis?

\- J'en dis que tu devrais apprendre que la nuit, c'est fait pour dormir ! Fit-elle grincheuse en enfouissant sa tête sous son oreiller.

\- Mouais... Elle est sans doute un peu trop blonde, elle accepterait peut être de se teindre les cheveux...

\- Je veux dormir! Râla-t-elle une fois de plus.

\- Oh! Stana Katic, elle serait parfaite, tu ne trouves pas? S'écria-t-il en faisant un tel bond, que Beckett en tomba du lit.

Kate se releva en pestant.

\- Pffff! Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée! Et je m'en moque! Par contre, je me vois bien dormir dans **mon** appartement la nuit prochaine, **seule**! Grogna-t-elle en se traînant jusqu'à la salle de bain, faisant une croix sur l'heure de sommeil qu'il lui restait.

\- Est ce que je t'ai réveillée? S'étonna soudain Castle.

Elle lui jeta un regard meurtrier avant de quitter la pièce.

\- Je te prépare du café! Lança-t-il en signe de trêve.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient dans la cuisine, Castle la harcelait toujours au sujet de l'actrice qui incarnerait Nikki.

\- Tu pourrais jouer le jeu! Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas un peu curieuse de savoir qui incarnera ton personnage!

\- Pas du tout! Je me moque bien de savoir quelle actrice incarnera Nikki Hard! Soupira-t-elle agacée.

\- Salut, fit Alexis en arrivant à son tour, suivie de Martha. Vous vous êtes levés tôt !

\- On a rendez-vous avec Lanie à la morgue ! expliqua-t-il en embrassant sa fille sur le front.

\- Et ton père est devenu insomniaque, depuis que son roman va être adapté au cinéma, fit Kate en bâillant.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous êtes encore en train de comploter ? Demanda Castle à sa mère et à sa fille, pour changer de sujet.

\- Ah… fit Martha mystérieuse.

\- C'est bientôt mon anniversaire, vous savez ? Annonça-t-il, ce qui fit rire Martha.

\- Tu devrais lui dire grand-mère, suggéra Alexis, parfois il donne de bon conseil !

\- Comment ça parfois ? S'offusqua Castle.

\- Tu as peut être raison, mais je te préviens pas de blague graveleuse, je ne suis pas d'humeur ! Avertit l'actrice.

\- Je serais aussi sérieux qu'un mérou ! Promit-il.

\- Chet souhaite que j'aille habiter avec lui ! Annonça l'actrice.

Castle la regarda sans savoir quoi dire, il avait bien une plaisanterie ou deux en tête, mais il avait promis d'être sage...

\- Je lui ai dit que c'était un peu trop tôt, ça ne fait que quelques mois qu'ils sortent ensemble ! Dit aussitôt Alexis en voyant le mal qu'il avait à se retenir de plaisanter.

\- Quand tu auras mon âge, tu verras que chaque minute compte, répondit Martha. Bref, j'ai fait une liste de pour et de contre et jusque-là… ce sont les "pour" qui l'emportent !

Castle prit la liste qu'elle lui tendait.

\- Pour, il me fait me sentir jeune ! Commença-t-il sa lecture.

\- Hum… Sourit Martha.

\- Moi aussi, je te fais te sentir jeune, soupira tristement Alexis.

\- Oh mon cœur !

\- Contre, je ne veux pas vivre chez un autre homme ! Continua Castle surpris.

\- Pas en tant qu'amant! Précisa Martha. Je veux dire qu'avec toi, je suis tranquille je t'ai éduqué, mais Chet si ça se trouve, il a de mauvaises habitudes, ça j'en sais rien.

\- Tout à fait, soupira Beckett, il pourrait être insomniaque dès qu'une grande nouvelle lui tomberait dessus!

Les trois Rodgers tournèrent la tête vers la détective qui avait visiblement du mal à se réveiller. Ils la regardèrent débarrasser son assiette et sa tasse telle un zombie, puis s'éloigner dans le salon, non sans se cogner dans les meubles.

\- Mon pauvre, tu vas avoir du mal à la convaincre d'emménager apparemment, chuchota Martha.

\- Vas-tu te taire?! S'énerva l'écrivain à voix basse. Je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé et visiblement ce n'est pas le moment!

\- Si tu la laissais un peu dormir aussi, fit remarquer Alexis.

\- En tout cas, quelle que soit ta décision, dit Castle en regardant sa mère, je serais d'accord avec toi, comme la fois ou tu as décidé d'aller vivre avec l'homme qui a volé toutes tes économies !

Il embrassa sa mère, puis sa fille, puis rejoignit Beckett, qui enfilait son manteau.

\- Cause de la mort, multiples blessures par balle, la toxicologie indique qu'il a bu un cocktail à base de Gin et de Vermouth, une heure avant de mourir. A part ça, il n'y a rien d'intéressant à dire à propos de ce corps ! Annonça la légiste.

\- Alors, pourquoi tu voulais nous voir ? Demanda Beckett en réfrénant un bâillement.

\- Tu devrais dormir la nuit, plaisanta Lanie.

\- J'aimerais bien, grogna-t-elle en assassinant Castle du regard.

\- Je suis désolé! Combien de fois devrai-je m'excuser?! Répondit-il agacé.

\- Le corps n'est pas intéressant, expliqua Lanie en prenant sa loupe et en poussant Castle, pardon, mais les balles si ! Elles portent un signe distinctif !

\- C'est quoi ? Le poinçon du fabricant ? Demanda Beckett intriguée.

\- Non.

Beckett et Castle se penchèrent pour observer les balles à la loupe.

\- On dirait que ça ressemble à des lettres, des lettres gravées, commença Castle en bougeant les balles. Elles forment un mot... le mot KINKI, comme le nom d'une héroïne de manga plutôt … perverse !

Beckett leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Non, fit-elle en bougeant les balles à son tour, pour former un autre mot. Nikki... Nikki Hard ! C'est pour ça qu'il m'a appelée et qu'il a dit que c'était un fan. Il dédicace son meurtre à ton héroïne !

Castle perdit soudainement toute envie de plaisanter.

\- Il sait que c'est un personnage de fiction ou il croit avoir affaire à une véritable personne ? Demanda le capitaine Montgomery une fois que Beckett lui eut tout expliqué.

\- Il est clair qu'il est délirant mais étant donné que ce personnage a été inspiré par Beckett peut être qu'il confond les deux, expliqua Castle. On a montré aux Peterman le portrait-robot du suspect et ils ne l'ont pas reconnu !

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se poser davantage de questions, le fan de Nikki rappela la détective.

\- Beckett ! Fit-elle en prenant le téléphone.

-Nikki ! Vous avez eu la première partie de mon message ? Demanda la voix.

\- Oui, je l'ai trouvée.

\- Bon vous trouverez la seconde au manège de Central Park ! Annonça le fan d'une voix

Beckett blêmit.

Ils trouvèrent effectivement un autre corps dans le manège de Central Parc. Une femme, tuée par balles. Beckett en eut la gorge nouée. La police scientifique investit les lieux et Lanie leur fit son premier rapport.

\- Même mode opératoire, on lui a tiré dessus à plusieurs reprise avec un 45. Le côté gauche de la victime porte des traces de contusion, qui m'amènent à penser qu'on lui a enfoncé l'arme dans les côtes, tout porte à croire que notre tueur est gaucher !

\- On a extrait les balles du siège où elle était assise ? Demanda Beckett.

\- Et on y a gravé des lettres comme sur les premières, S.E.R.A., annonça Lanie.

\- Il nous adresse un message, réfléchit Beckett à haute voix. Nikki sera…

\- Quoi ? Paniqua soudain Castle. Nikki sera, quoi ?

\- Merci Lanie ! Fit Beckett en s'éloignant.

\- Je suppose que c'est officiel, on a affaire à un tueur en série ! Soupira Castle en la suivant.

\- Je croyais qu'un tueur en série représentait une sorte de graal pour un auteur de roman policier ! S'étonna-t-elle devant son manque d'enthousiasme.

\- Ce serait le cas s'il ne faisait pas cette fixette sur mon héroïne, je me sens un peu responsable !

\- Ah oui, alors les Beatles auraient dû se sentir responsables quand Charles Manson a tué à cause de leur chanson « Helter Skelter », ou bien Jodie Foster quand un fan a tiré sur Regan pour l'impressionner? ! Demanda Kate pour le déculpabiliser.

\- Mais si je n'avais pas créé Nikki Hard…

\- Il aurait quand même tué. Il aurait juste trouvé une autre raison pour le faire ! Affirma-t-elle.

\- En tout cas, tu ne vas nulle part sans moi!

\- Castle! Tu ne vas pas commencer à me materner! Déjà que tu me suis partout!

Une ribambelle de SUV noirs arriva alors sur les lieux.

\- Waow! Soit un OVNI vient d'atterrir de l'autre côté du parc… commença Castle.

\- Soit le FBI vient nous annoncer que cette affaire relève de sa juridiction ! Termina Beckett.

\- Peut-être qu'ils veulent juste faire un tour de manège avant que la queue soit trop longue ? Suggéra l'écrivain.

L'agent Shaw fit son apparition en donnant ses instructions, puis vint se poster devant Beckett.

\- Nikki Hard, je présume? Commença-t-elle.

\- C'est Beckett, lieutenant Beckett ! Répondit Kate légèrement agacée.

\- Je sais tout sur vous grâce aux magazines féminins ! Sourit l'agent. Et voici votre pot de colle, le célèbre écrivain Richard Castle, Agent spécial Jordan Shaw !

\- Jordan Shaw, celle qui a résolu l'affaire de l'étrangleur de la vallée d'Hudson en 1991 ? Demanda Castle impressionné.

\- Je suis encore meilleure au jeu des 7 familles, Sourit-elle. Et maintenant allons voir le corps, puisqu'on a plus de secrets l'un pour l'autre !

\- Désolée agent, mais mon équipe a déjà sécurisé toute la zone, la police scientifique examine la scène de crime et nous interrogeons les témoins. C'est toujours un bonheur de voir la cavalerie arriver mais le travail est déjà fait ! Expliqua Beckett en tentant de lui barrer le passage.

\- Lieutenant, j'ai été envoyée par les Dieux de l'Olympe pour attraper le tueur, ce que je ferai avec ou sans votre aide, c'est clair ?

Beckett acquiesça silencieusement.

\- Alors je peux voir le corps maintenant ? Continua Shaw.

\- Ah j'adore, c'est sûr on la garde pour le film ! S'excita Castle, tandis que Beckett levait les yeux au ciel. Vous me redites la phrase avec les Dieux de l'Olympe? ! Ajouta-t-il en suivant l'agent Shaw et en sortant son calepin.

Ryan arriva au même moment, il avait trouvé le sac à main de la victime. Ils découvrirent une emprunte dessus et d'un simple clic sur son téléphone, l'agent Shaw l'envoya au labo.

\- C'est génial, c'est un portable spécial ? Demanda Castle admiratif.

\- C'est pour ça que je entrée au FBI Monsieur Castle, pour les jouets! Répondit l'agent Shaw en agitant son téléphone. J'ai hâte de voir ce corps !

\- Je jetterais bien un coup d'œil sur… fit l'écrivain en s'avançant pour la rejoindre.

La main de Beckett se posant sur son torse, lui barra le chemin, il recula d'un pas, étant donné le regard de sa muse, il valait mieux ne pas tenter le diable.

Mais ses bonnes résolutions s'envolèrent lorsque des agents du FBI installèrent leur QG dans la salle de réunion du commissariat.

\- C'est quoi ? Une invasion ? Demanda-t-il ne sachant plus où poser les yeux.

\- Ils installent leur centre d'opération ! Expliqua Beckett.

\- Oh, carrément ! Fit-il excité.

\- Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur cet agent, ordonna-t-elle en lui barrant le chemin.

\- C'est la Beckett des fédéraux, c'est une pro, une grande pro. Elle a résolue l'affaire de l'étrangleur de la vallée de Hudson alors qu'elle venait d'avoir 25ans.

\- C'était pas grâce à une amende pour excès de vitesse ?

\- Ne me demande pas comment, mais elle avait compris que le tueur conduisait une coccinelle !

\- Il y avait une fille dans le coffre, si je me souviens bien...

\- Hum, hum et Jordan Shaw lui a sauvé la vie !

Il n'avait pas assez de ses deux yeux pour regarder tout l'attirail que le FBI installait.

\- Tu es excité comme une puce, tu me fais quoi là ?

\- Non, non mais c'est vrai que c'est impressionnant tout ce déploiement de…

\- Attention ! Pardon ! Dit un agent en passant près d'eux.

\- Bon, on va le voir ce centre d'opération? Demanda-t-il avec un air de gamin impatient le matin de Noël.

Bien que cela en coûte à Beckett de l'admettre, les gadgets du FBI leur avaient permis de trouver l'adresse du suspect.

\- On attend les autres et on va le cueillir ! Annonça l'agent Shaw après avoir garé son SUV. Il fait quoi là ?

Beckett jeta un regard dans le rétroviseur.

\- Il, euh... Il touche à tout ! Répondit-elle gênée.

\- Des lunettes à vision infra-rouge! S'excita Castle. Ah...C'est pas le dernier model, celui-là ! Et si dans mon prochain livre, Nikki Hard croisait le fer avec une profileuse du FBI, très séduisante et parfaitement insensible. Ca s'appellerait « Des femmes de sang-froid »...

Le regard de tueuse de Beckett l'en dissuada.

\- ... peut-être pas non ! Termina-t-il en déglutissant difficilement.

\- Et vous couchez ensemble depuis combien de temps ? Demanda Shaw en souriant.

\- Heu… On ne couche pas ensemble… Enfin... Euh.. ! Bafouilla-t-elle en rougissant gênée.

\- Je vois ça, oui, sourit l'agent Shaw.

\- Non, elle a raison, on a dépassé le stade de la relation purement sexuelle, affirma Castle. Au fait, comment nous avez-vous grillés, il a fallu plus de temps aux autres.

\- Je suis profileuse depuis longtemps, je n'ai pas l'habitude de me tromper !

\- Bien joué, siffla Beckett.

Le tueur les narguait, rien, pas même le matériel ultra sophistiqué du FBI, ne leur avait permis de l'appréhender, il avait toujours plusieurs coups d'avance sur eux.  
Et peu de temps après, il avait de nouveau appelé Beckett, pour la provoquer.

\- Allo !

\- Nikki, vous étiez sensée m'arrêter. Je voulais que vous m'arrêtiez ! Cria la voix menaçante.

\- Dites-moi où vous vous trouvez.

\- Vous viendrez seule ?

\- Oui, juste vous et moi, accepta-t-elle après avoir jeté un regard vers l'agent Shaw, qui acquiesça. On peut régler ça tous les deux ! Je peux vous aider si vous me faites confiance !

\- J'aimerais savoir quelque chose ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait, de savoir qu'on s'est fait avoir en beauté ? Fit la voix moqueuse, exaspérant la détective.

Ils arrivèrent peu après dans le parking souterrain d'où le tueur avait appelé. Rapidement ils découvrirent une mare de sang et une chaussure de femme, dont le talon était cassé. Une femme avait été vraisemblablement été tuée et son assassin avait emporté son corps. Il changeait ses habitudes et en devenait plus imprévisible et plus dangereux.

\- Mes hommes vont aller interroger toutes les personnes qui ont des cartes de stationnement ! Dit Beckett.

\- Mon équipe le fait déjà et j'ai plus de personnel que vous. Votre capitaine a envoyé des hommes à votre appartement, allez vous reposer chez vous ! Ordonna l'agent Shaw.

\- Attendez… protesta la détective furibonde.

\- On ne discute pas ! Vous ne servez à rien si vous êtes morte ! Répliqua fermement l'agent Shaw avant de partir.

Beckett s'éloigna à son tour dégoutée.

\- Kate! L'appela Castle.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille Castle! Répondit-elle en le repoussant fermement.

De retour au loft, Castle retrouva sa mère devant la télé, occupée à regarder un de ses anciens films.

\- Bonsoir ! Soupira-t-il.

\- Oh bonsoir ! Fit-elle en se retournant.

\- T'es encore debout ?

\- Oh, j'arrivais pas à dormir, trop de chose en tête, toutes ses décisions que je dois prendre !

\- Tu regardes de vieilles vidéos? Un de tes mariages ? Demanda-t-il alors que Hulk détruisait tout sur son passage.

\- Oh, oh, oh, oh! non tu veux rire? Rit-elle. Ce type est un nounours comparé à mes ex-maris !

Elle mît le film sur pause et se tourna vers lui.

\- Alors il y a plus de pour que de contre ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Chéri, notre arrangement devait être temporaire, tu m'hébergeais jusqu'à ce que je retombe sur mes pieds. C'était convenu ainsi ! Et puis quand Katherine s'installera ici, tu seras content de ne plus avoir ta mère dans les pattes!

\- Ouais, soupira-t-il de nouveau. Chez les Rodgers, les femmes ont toujours suivi leur cœur !

Martha lui sourit et lui prit la main.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Cette affaire, c'est… sans cette histoire de roman…

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne vas pas t'arrêter d'écrire parce qu'un idiot à une araignée au plafond ?

\- Non seulement… j'aurais jamais… je n'aurais jamais voulu la mettre en danger !

\- Laisse-moi te dire une bonne chose sur Kate Beckett, cette fille sait se défendre. Elle n'a pas besoin de toi, je t'assure !

\- Ouais... Elle n'a d'ailleurs pas voulu que je la raccompagne ce soir... J'ai un peu de mal à suivre.

\- Depuis quand obéis-tu sans sourciller? Demanda Martha, faisant naître un sourire sur le visage de son fils.

22 heures. Beckett se dépêchait d'entrer dans son appartement, après avoir été gentiment expédiée chez elle, par la merveilleuse agent Shaw.

Elle fit le tour de son logement et en verrouilla soigneusement chaque fenêtre, en marmonnant divers noms d'oiseaux à l'encontre de son écrivain. Puis elle dirigea dans la cuisine pour réchauffer les plats qu'elle avait achetés en chemin.  
Elle repensa à la tête de Castle quand elle avait refusé qu'il vienne avec elle.  
Elle grimaça. Elle l'avait sans doute blessé, mais ça avait été plus fort qu'elle, elle ne supportait pas de se sentir dépossédée de son enquête, elle ne supportait pas d'avoir été renvoyée chez elle comme une petite fille et par dessus tout, elle n'avait pas supporté de ne plus être le centre de l'attention de Castle.

Pestant contre son manque de maturité, elle s'installa dans son canapé avec le dossier de l'enquête et son repas. Soudain, du bruit derrière la porte la mit en alerte. Sans bruit, elle se leva, attrapa son arme dans le meuble près de l'entrée et ouvrit la porte en pointant son arme sur l'intrus.

\- AHHHHH!

\- Castle… mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Heu, du vin ? Proposa-t-il en montrant la bouteille qu'il apportait.

\- Que sont devenus les hommes censés assurer ta sécurité ? Demanda-t-il en servant deux verres. J'ai vu personne à côté !

\- Je les ai renvoyés quand je suis arrivée !

\- Quoi?!

\- Quoi ? Les fenêtres sont fermées, la porte est fermée, je suis armée !

Castle secoua la tête en signe de désapprobation et servit l'autre verre.

\- Donc notre tueur a tué les autres victimes à l'endroit où on a retrouvé leurs corps. Pourquoi il n'a pas laissé cette fille dans le parking ? Demanda-t-elle le nez toujours plongé dans son dossier.

\- Il change les règles, il s'amuse !

\- Ou alors cette victime est spéciale ! Non, merci ! Fit-elle lorsque Castle lui tendit un verre de vin.

\- Non, non, non, l'agent Shaw t'a dit de décompresser, alors, on décompresse. On ne dit pas non à un bordeaux millésimé !

\- Oh, alors si l'agent spécial Jordan Shaw l'a dit ! Dit-elle sarcastique.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

\- Rien, mais je vois bien comment tu bois ses paroles. Comment tu admires son matériel dernier cri, ses gadgets ultras modernes ! Mon petit tableau blanc doit te paraitre ridicule comparé à cet arsenal?

\- Tu es jalouse ?

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse ! Je suis embarrassée quand tu te conduis comme un gamin de 10 ans devant sa matrice de données « Oh qu'est-ce que ça recoupe vite les informations agent Shaw, s'il vous plait j'en veux encore » !

\- Tu es ridicule ! Jubila-t-il.

\- Et pour couronner le tout, tu élabores des théories avec elle !

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors c'est avec moi que tu es sensé les élaborer. Tu fais partie de mon équipe !

\- Je croyais que l'on était dans la même équipe ?

\- Bien sûr seulement je… si tu as une intuition, il vaut mieux m'en parler d'abord !

\- Bien, c'est noté ! Maintenant bois ! Tu dois te détendre!

\- Merci… mais... je suis… fatiguée, j'ai besoin d'aller dormir ! On se voit demain?

\- Oh mais il n'est pas question que je parte. J'assure ta protection !

\- Tu penses faire fuir le tueur avec tes traits d'esprit ?

\- Il y a un psychopathe qui tue et qui te menace à cause de moi. Je ne te laisserai pas seule une minute ! Protesta-t-il.

\- Très bien, je suis trop fatiguée pour me disputer ! Soupira-t-elle.

Il se leva, vint se placer derrière elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Tu es toute nouée, constata-t-il. Tu as clairement besoin d'un massage spécial!

\- Serait-ce une proposition, monsieur l'écrivain? Sourit-elle.

\- C'est plus qu'une proposition, répondit-il en fondant sur ses lèvres.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou en souriant et vint enrouler ses jambes autour de son bassin.

\- Je ne suis l'écrivain que d'une seule muse, sourit-il en l'enserrant de ses bras.

\- Je reconnais que j'étais un peu jalouse...

\- Un peu seulement? Excuse-moi, mais...

\- La ferme Castle! Fit-elle en l'embrassant avec fougue.

\- Reçu cinq sur cinq ! Répondit-il en la portant dans la chambre.

Leur petit déjeuner en tête à tête fut perturbé par la découverte du corps sur le paillasson de Beckett.  
Les gars ne se génèrent pas pour les taquiner gentiment en les découvrant en tenues légères.

\- La nuit fut agitée Castle? Sourit Ryan devant la tête ébouriffée de l'écrivain.

\- Beckett avait besoin de décompresser, ricana Esposito.

\- Eh! oh!

L'agent Shaw ne se gêna pas non plus pour les mettre en boîte également. Ils supportèrent bon gré mal gré les moqueries et se hâtèrent de se préparer pour quitter l'appartement de Beckett.

\- Alors il parait que vous faisiez des pancakes en petites tenues quand le corps vous est tombé dessus ? Ricana Lanie lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la morgue.

\- On va en entendre parler pendant un bout de temps, grogna Beckett.

\- Au moins tu as passé une bonne soirée, commenta la légiste devant le sourire en coin de Kate.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Des lettres qu'il a gravées ! B, R, U… énonça Lanie.

\- Brûlée ! Nikki sera brûlée ! Termina la détective.

\- C'est rassurant ! Grimaça Castle.

\- Les empreintes de la victime ne sont pas fichées, tu as de quoi nous permette de l'identifier ? Demanda la détective.

\- Et bien, j'ai trouvé du formaldéhyde sur elle…

\- Ça vient du tueur, il en a laissé sur les autres corps…commenta Beckett.

\- Attends pas des traces, elle en a partout, sous les ongles, dans les cheveux, c'est un fluide d'embaumement. J'ai aussi trouvée des traces d'argile, de polyuréthane et de sang d'animal. Je ne sais pas qui elle est, mais je connais son métier ! Expliqua la légiste.

\- Elle est taxidermiste ! Firent Castle et Beckett de concert, les yeux dans les yeux.

\- Trop mignon, comment vous l'avez dit en même temps ! Rigola Lanie.

Ils reprirent l'enquête, forts de cette nouvelle information et remontèrent la piste jusqu'à un certain Ben Conrad. Les agents du FBI menèrent l'assaut, laissant l'écrivain et sa muse à l'extérieur. Après un dernier appel provocateur à la détective, le suspect se suicida, bouclant ainsi toute cette affaire.

\- C'est terminé, soupira Beckett de retour au poste.

\- La fin d'une enquête épuisante nerveusement, ajouta Castle.

Il mourait d'envie de la serrer dans ses bras, mais dût se contenter de ses doigts s'emmêlant aux siens.

\- On rentre ensemble? Alexis m'attend.

\- Il faut que je remplisse la paperasse...

\- D'accord... Répondit-il légèrement déçu.

\- Écoute, je termine vite la paperasse, avec tous ces agents du FBI, ça devrait aller vite, puis je passerai chez moi pour me changer et prendre quelques affaires et ensuite, je te rejoindrai chez toi...

\- Ça me semble être un bon programme, sourit-il. Je peux avoir une copie du dossier? Histoire de ne pas trop m'ennuyer...

\- Ça marche, mais pas un mot sur ton site internet!

\- Promis!

\- C'est sérieux! Tu n'en parles à personne! Pas de vantardise auprès de tes amis écrivains!

\- Hé! C'est moi! S'offusqua-t-il.

\- Justement! Tu as un passif dans ce genre de choses!

\- Mhm... Touché...

\- Allez, à tout à l'heure, sourit-elle devant son air de gamin.

\- Mouais... Ne me fais pas trop attendre!

Un peu plus tard, sur la table du salon du loft, Castle scrutait encore et encore les différentes pièces du dossier. Quelque chose clochait... Toutes les pièces du puzzle s'emboîtaient parfaitement, mais quelque chose gênait Castle.  
Il finit par trouver ce qui clochait grâce à une conversation avec sa mère et sa fille: ils n'avaient pas arrêté le bon tueur, Ben Conrad n'était qu'un leurre.

\- Il nous a piégés. Il nous a conduit jusqu'à Ben. Il veut nous faire croire que c'est fini. Il veut qu'on baisse notre garde, ce qu'il veut c'est faire un coup de théâtre. Nikki sera brûlée ! Beckett ! S'affola-t-il soudain.

\- Oh non ! Fit Martha inquiète.

Castle se leva, prit le téléphone et composa un numéro.

\- Montgomery a renvoyé la sécurité, elle est toute seule ! Paniqua-t-il. Elle ne répond pas !

Il tendit le téléphone à sa mère et se précipita vers la porte.

\- Appelle le poste, dis leur d'aller chez elle, vite. Dis leur qu'on a eu tort que le tueur est toujours en vie.

Il quitta le loft en trombe, héla un taxi tout en continuant d'appeler Beckett avec son portable.

\- Allez Beckett, réponds ! Insistait-il en sortant du taxi Mais allez réponds !

Beckett sous la douche, entendit enfin son téléphone, prit une serviette et sortit de la douche. Elle attrapa le combiné en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je te manque tant que ça Castle ? Je t'ai dit que j'arrivais! Laisse-moi le temps de me préparer!

\- C'était pas Ben Conrad, c'est pas lui le tueur. Hurla Castle en courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Le tueur est toujours en vie. Le tueur est toujours en vie !

Un bip retentit dans l'appartement de Beckett, qui tourna la tête dans sa direction.

" Au revoir Nikki ! Au revoir Nikki !" Fit la voix du tueur.

Castle arriva en face de l'appartement de Beckett, juste à temps pour assister à son explosion. Son cœur rata plusieurs battements. C'était un cauchemar, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai! Ça ne devait pas être vrai.

\- Beckett!


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapitre trente-deux**

Tous les badauds regardaient médusés l'appartement en flammes. Rick se précipita vers le bâtiment. Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre, ne voulant pas croire à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Kate, réponds-moi ! Kate ! Hurla-t-il avant de défoncer la porte. Kate ?

Il avança dans l'appartement en regardant de tous côtés.

\- Kate ?

Il entendit tousser à trois reprises.

\- Kate ? Répéta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, d'où provenait le bruit.

La main de Kate émergea de la baignoire. Elle toussa de nouveau.

\- Bon sang, Kate ! Tu es vivante ! Dit-il en se précipitant vers elle. Oh et tu es nue!

\- Castle, c'est pas le moment de te rincer l'œil, grogna-t-elle.

\- Ton appart vient d'exploser et il encore en train de cramer alors, c'est peut-être pas le moment de râler !

\- T'as raison, donne-moi une serviette !

\- Euh... Toutes tes serviettes sont en feu!

\- Alors passe-moi mon peignoir !

\- Ton peignoir… Grimaça-t-il en le découvrant en feu également. Dis, tu n'aurais pas des vêtements ignifugés ? Oh bon sang! Bunny! Il doit être dans un sale état et ses copains aussi.

\- Castle ! S'impatienta Beckett.

\- Désolé ! Je viens de perdre un ami très cher! C'est dur !

\- Donne-moi ta veste ! Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici.

Il l'aida à enfiler sa veste et à sortir de la baignoire. Il la serra dans ses bras, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, qu'elle était bien vivante. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur.

\- Désolé! Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

\- Ça va Castle, souffla-t-elle.

\- Tu es sûre? Ça va?

\- Oui, ça va !... J'ai sauté dans la baignoire quand ça a explosé... !

\- Tu peux marcher ?

\- Euh… oui je suis juste un peu sonnée ! Grimaça-t-elle.

\- D'accord ! Viens ! Vas-y doucement !

\- Oui...

\- Doucement, tu n'as pas trop mal ?

\- Oh à mon avis c'est rien comparé à toi ! Ça doit te brûler de l'intérieur !

\- Quoi donc ?

\- De devoir attendre aussi longtemps avant de me raconter comment tu as défoncé la porte...

\- Tu veux la version longue ou la version courte ?

Il l'aida à quitter l'appartement, une fois en bas des pompiers la prirent en charge.

\- Faites attention! Avertit-il. Elle joue les dures, mais elle doit avoir bien mal.

\- Castle! Fit-elle en roulant des yeux.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, on va bien s'occuper d'elle, sourit le pompier.

\- Euh... Pas trop bien quand même, protesta l'écrivain qui trouvait le pompier un peu trop mignon. Pas la peine de lui faire ce sourire Colgate!

\- Castle! Soupira Beckett. Viens avec si tu y tiens, mais laisse-les me soigner qu'on en finisse!

\- Elle râle, c'est qu'elle va bien, dit-il à l'attention du pompier qui souriait toujours.

L'agent Shaw arriva peu de temps après.

\- Beckett, comment ça va ?

\- Je vais bien !

\- Elle ne sent plus la douleur parce qu'ils l'ont shootée aux antalgiques, rectifia Castle, mais elle va avoir de ces hématomes!

\- Castle, je te dis que ça va!

\- Qu'avez-vous remarqué en rentrant ? Demanda l'agent Shaw.

\- La porte était toujours verrouillée et les fenêtres étaient fermées. Rien n'avait l'air d'avoir été déplacé mais j'en suis pas sûre, je n'ai pas fait attention parce que je pensais que l'enquête était close ! Souffla Beckett.

\- Non, mais on continue sans vous ! Dit l'agent Shaw d'un ton ferme.

\- Pardon? S'offusqua Beckett en se redressant.

\- Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas le choix !

\- Kate, c'est peut être mieux comme ça, tenta l'écrivain.

\- Attendez ! C'est mon appartement qui vient d'exploser, d'accord ! C'est ma vie et c'est mon enquête !

\- Kate, on devrait rentrer et laisser le FBI régler ça tout seul, insista Castle.

\- Comme vous voulez ! Mais selon mes règles, vous faites ce que je vous dis, quand je vous le dis et comme je vous le dis ! Et pour commencer vous serez protégée 24h/24h ! Énonça l'agent Shaw.

\- Euh... Elle a besoin d'un peu de repos avant, intervint Castle, une explosion pareille, ça vous secoue pas mal!

\- D'accord ! Accepta Beckett en ignorant Castle..

\- Il y a du vent ici ou c'est moi qui me fais des idées, demanda l'écrivain.

\- Très bien ! Termina Jordan Shaw.

\- C'est ça, faites comme ça vous chante, grinça Castle. Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de mon invisibilité?

\- Les pompiers ont terminé, vous pouvez y aller ! Vint annoncer le Capitaine Montgomery.

\- Merci chef, j'y vais.

\- Oh! Je sais!Je vais aller à Quantico essayer tous leurs super gadgets! Ou mieux! Je vais aller au Pentagone! Tous les dossiers secrets doivent y être rassemblés, l'extra-terrestre de Roswel, le mystère de la zone 51, le trésor des templiers, Bigfoot, peut être même qu'ils ont localisé l'arche d'alliance!

\- Castle! Tu vas arrêter de dire n'importe quoi! Soupira Beckett.

\- Ah? Déjà fini? C'est nul un super pouvoir aussi éphémère!

La police scientifique passait l'appartement de Beckett au peigne fin. Kate ramassa précautionneusement le collier avec la bague de sa mère dans les décombres.

\- Quelqu'un a trouvé la montre de mon père ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Elle n'est pas dans l'entrée ! annonça Castle. Et je suis désolé de te l'annoncer, mais notre cher ami n'a pas survécu...

\- Quel ami? Demanda Esposito d'un air suspicieux.

\- Personne! Dit Beckett en fusillant Castle du regard.

\- En tout cas, il n'y a pas trop de dégât dans la chambre, mais faudra laver tous vos vêtements, enfin ce qui sont encore mettables, parce qu'ils sentent le cramé ! annonça Esposito.

\- A votre avis mon assurance va couvrir les frais de pressing ? Demanda Beckett résignée.

L'agent Shaw trouva l'origine de l'explosion, vraisemblablement un tout petit objet à base de cyclonite.

\- Comment vous avez deviné? Demanda Jordan à Beckett.

\- C'n'est pas moi, c'est Castle, sourit-elle en regardant son écrivain.

\- Oh! Euh et bien notre présumé tueur, Ben Conrad, s'est tiré dessus avec la main droite, pourtant l'homme que le lieutenant Beckett et moi-même avons vu par la fenêtre tenait son arme de la main gauche et le coup de feu est parti dès qu'il est parti du champ alors je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu faire pour changer de main aussi rapidement. Le vrai tueur a mis une balle dans la tête de Ben Conrad, et a placé l'arme dans sa main pour faire croire à un suicide !

\- On était derrière la porte et on a entendu le coup de feu. Il n'avait aucun moyen de sortir de l'appartement. Alors si Ben Conrad ne s'est pas suicidé…

\- C'est que le tueur était dans l'appartement tout ce temps ! Conclut Beckett.

\- Comment on a pu le manquer ? Demanda l'agent Shaw.

\- C'est ce qu'on va essayer de découvrir ! Annonça Castle.

Ils trouvèrent effectivement la planque du tueur dans l'appartement de Ben Conrad, avec à l'intérieur toute une panoplie pour se faire passer pour ce dernier. Le pauvre homme avait été séquestré pendant que le véritable assassin mettait tout en place, pour en faire le coupable idéal.

\- Le tueur est un caméléon, il change d'identité afin de se rapprocher de ses victimes et au moment où il devient Ben Conrad, il devient invisible jusqu'à ce qu'il en décide autrement ! Conclut la profileuse.

\- Et quand on débarque ici, on trouve exactement ce à quoi on s'attendait, notre suspect vient de ce suicider et l'affaire est classée ! Ajouta l'écrivain.

\- Sauf que le vrai tueur était juste là. Planqué dans cette petite pièce secrète pendant tout ce temps et on est passé à côté ! Fit Beckett amère, dont le portable se mît à sonner.

\- Je vais faire venir les gars du labo pour voir ce qu'ils peuvent trouver ! Dit Jordan en s'éloignant.

\- Beckett ! Dit la détective en décrochant.

\- Vous étiez sensée mourir ! S'énerva la voix du fan.

\- Je suis vraiment navré de vous décevoir !

\- C'était censé être terminé Nikki, c'était censé s'arrêter là, mais maintenant je vais être obligé de continuer! Cria-t-il.

Une femme cria, puis trois coups de feu retentirent, faisant sursauter Beckett.

Le corps fut facilement retrouvé, le tueur ayant utilisé et laissé sur place le portable de la victime, une femme abattue en rentrant du boulot. Ils trouvèrent des balles, mais aucune lettre n'y était gravée, le tueur n'avait plus de plan à mettre en œuvre.

\- Parce que j'ai survécu ! Dit Kate la gorge serrée par l'émotion.

\- Vous ne devez pas vous sentir coupable ! Affirma l'agent Shaw. D'où il sait que vous êtes en vie?

Le caméléon s'était glissé sur chaque scène de crime. Déguisé en policier, il avait été photographié à plusieurs reprises, mais il n'était identifiable sur aucune des photos.

\- Le même policier sur une trentaine de photos et pas une seul ou on voie bien son visage, c'est tout sauf une coïncidence !

\- Il savait ou était l'appareil photo ! Dit Castle.

\- Il connait nos méthodes !

\- Esposito et Ryan vont interroger les flics en uniforme pour essayer d'avoir une description, annonça Beckett.

\- Ça ne nous fera pas avancer, dit Castle. Le dernier Portrait-robot nous a conduits à Ben Conrad!

\- Très bien, tu as peut-être une meilleure idée Castle, parce que là je suis à court, et si on ne l'attrape pas très vite il va encore tuer ! S'énerva Beckett.

\- Ne vous impliquez pas trop ! Tempéra l'agent Shaw.

\- Ça c'est facile à dire, c'est mon appartement qu'il a fait sauter alors désolée mais je suis très impliquée ! Grogna la détective.

Après d'âpres négociations, Castle avait réussi à entraîner sa muse jusqu'à son loft, histoire de lui changer un peu les idées.

\- Castle! Il y a un tueur que je dois attraper là dehors! Je n'ai pas le temps pour faire une pause!

\- Ma très chère détective, tu m'as un jour désigné comme garde-fou, alors si je décide que tu dois faire une pause, manger un morceau ou prendre une douche, tu dois m'obéir!

\- Une heure pas plus!

\- Va pour une heure, sourit-il en ouvrant la porte du loft, conscient que c'était là le maximum de concession dont elle était capable.

\- Il est là! Bondit Alexis.

\- Salut ma princesse !

\- Papa ça va ? Demanda-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

\- Oh, oh, oui je vais bien chérie. T'inquiète pas, ça va !

\- Kate! Ça va? Demanda la jeune fille en serrant la détective dans ses bras.

\- Je vais bien, Alexis, grimaça la détective. Serre pas trop fort quand même!

\- Ah! Tu vois que tu as mal! Tu devrais reprendre un cachet.

Kate roula des yeux agacée.

\- Fais attention, ça va devenir un tic, plaisanta l'écrivain.

\- C'est un vrai miracle que vous ayez survécu à un truc pareil ! Observa Martha. Où étiez-vous quand la bombe a explosé ?

\- J'étais chez moi, mais j'ai eu le temps de sauter dans la baignoire. C'est la porte de la salle de bain et la baignoire en fonte qui m'ont sauvée! Expliqua Beckett.

\- Oh, ouf ! Fit l'actrice en serrant Beckett dans ses bras, qui grimaça une fois de plus.

\- Tu devrais aller prendre une douche, conseilla Castle, ça te ferait du bien.

\- Oui, j'y vais.

\- Pourquoi cette personne veut tuer le lieutenant Beckett ? Demanda Alexis lorsque Kate fut partie.

\- Hum, jusqu'à présent on avait qu'une théorie mais maintenant on en sait un peu plus et on a un plan d'attaque.

\- Est-ce que tu crois qu'il peut s'en prendre à toi ?

\- Non, t'inquiète pas tu vas m'avoir sur le dos pendant encore très longtemps !la rassura-t-il.

\- Je déménagerais plus tard il vaut mieux que je reste ici avec Alexis ! Dit Martha.

\- Non ce n'est pas la peine, le capitaine Montgomery a placé un homme pour surveiller l'immeuble mais on doit quand même être vigilant ! Hummm! Fit-il en sentant son pull. Il faut que j'aille me changer Beckett va vouloir retourner les aider et il est hors de question que je la laisse à nouveau seule.

\- Tu vois, tout va bien chérie ! Sourit Martha en serrant Alexis dans ses bras.

Ils décidèrent de considérer Ben Conrad comme la première victime du tueur et cette stratégie s'avéra efficace, quelques heures plus tard, grâce à leur enquête sur la vie de Conrad et aux outils ultrasophistiqués du FBI, ils pénétraient dans l'appartement du tueur.

\- Il n'est pas là ! Annonça un agent après avoir inspecté chaque pièce.

Le mur et le plafond étaient recouverts de centaines de feuilles, d'articles et de photos sur Beckett. Le sang de Beckett se glaça.

\- C'n'était pas un coup d'essai ! Dit-elle dans un souffle.

\- Je lui ai dédicacé mon livre, « Pour Scott, écrit ce que tu connais », constata Castle en désignant son roman.

-Scott, vous vous en rappelez ? Demanda Jordan.

\- Non, mais j'en ai signé des centaines ! Répondit-il en prenant un livre sur le canapé.

\- C'est son manifeste ?

\- Non c'est son manuscrit ! Expliqua Castle.

\- « La mort de Nikki » ! Lut Beckett par dessus son épaule.

\- « Nikki examina les quatre balles, elle remarqua qu'une lettre était gravée sur chacune d'entre elle. Une fois mise dans le bon ordre, elles formaient son prénom »…

\- Un bouquin ! Pesta Beckett. Toutes ces horreurs pour un foutu bouquin !

\- Il racontait ses crimes bien avant la sortie de Nikki Hard. « Terreur Nocturne ». Ça parle des meurtres de plusieurs prostitués à Seattle, fit Jordan Shaw en prenant un autre manuscrit.

\- Je me rappelle très bien cette affaire, dit l'écrivain. Je croyais que vous aviez arrêté le tueur!

\- On ne l'a pas vraiment arrêté, puisqu'on l'a retrouvé mort. Il s'était pendu ! Expliqua Jordan.

\- Une victime maquillée en tueur, comme Conrad !

\- Il s'est jamais fait attraper pour tous ses meurtres alors pourquoi les coucher sur papier ? Pourquoi prendre un tel risque ? S'étonna Beckett dont la logique à toute épreuve amusa l'écrivain.

\- Sûrement parce que l'écriture est un des symptômes de sa psychose, expliqua l'agent Shaw. C'est un peu comme s'il gardait un trophée, en transposant les faits en fiction, il immortalise son œuvre et en même temps, il prend ses distances avec les meurtres, jusqu'à ce que débarque Nikki Hard. Un personnage sur mesure pour sa psychose, mi-réalité, mi-fiction, exactement comme lui. Enfin un adversaire à sa taille.

Ils décidèrent de quitter l'appartement et de le surveiller, afin de cueillir le suspect lorsqu'il reviendrait. Castle et Beckett s'installèrent avec l'agent Shaw dans le fourgon de planque du FBI.

\- Incroyable, tout y est, admira Castle en lisant le manuscrit du tueur, les lettres gravés sur les balles, les petits appels téléphoniques, les codes sauf que là c'est Nikki Hard qui mène l'enquête et elle a toujours un coup de retard.

\- Il va être déçu, sourit Beckett.

\- Castle, vous n'avez pas entendu quand j'ai dit DSRT ? demanda Jordan.

\- Si mais j'ai rien compris !

\- Alors pour que vous vous couchiez moins bête ce soir, ça veut dire « Dégagez sans rien toucher» !

\- DSRT, c'est génial ! Fit Castle en prenant des notes. Dégagez sans rien toucher !

\- Il est toujours comme ça ? demanda l'agent Shaw à Beckett.

\- Castle a le degré de concentration d'un Labrador ! Sourit Beckett amusée.

\- Et la loyauté, sa façon de vous suivre partout. Si je devais dresser votre profil, je dirais que ce partenariat plutôt original, vous convient très bien.

L'agent fédéral sourit en voyant Beckett rougir.

Jordan Shaw repéra finalement le suspect sur le toit d'un immeuble.

\- C'est lui ! Annonça-t-elle. A toutes les unités soyez en alerte, on a un contact visuel. Le suspect est sur le toit de l'immeuble du croisement Sud-est entre Bedford et Downing.

Le suspect repéra le mouvement dans la rue et quitta le toit.

\- Il nous a grillés! On est grillé, à toutes les unités, intervenez ! Ordonna Jordan Shaw en sortant du camion.

\- Restez là Beckett, c'est vous la cible, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Beckett qui s'était levée pour la suivre.

\- Ça te fait quoi d'être à ma place ? demanda Castle alors que Shaw venait de fermer porte au nez de Beckett.

La détective leva une fois de plus les yeux au ciel.

\- Allez détends-toi, tu vas finir par avoir un ulcère.

\- Comment il est arrivé là ? Demanda Beckett en apercevant le suspect sur les écrans. Il a dû passer par les toits, il va leur échapper !

Elle prit son arme et partit à sa poursuite en refermant violemment sur le nez de Castle qui râla.

Sa course poursuite se solda par un demi-échec : le suspect avait réussi à filer, mais les caméras de surveillance du métro avaient permis de l'identifier. Scott Dunn, enfant adopté, plusieurs séjours en maison de correction, trois ans dans un hôpital psychiatrique et une condamnation pour incendie volontaire, bref un parfait psychopathe.

\- Mes hommes vont aller voir les membres de sa famille au cas où il essaierait de les contacter, dit Beckett en suivant l'agent Shaw.

\- Vous dégagez ! Ordonna celle-ci excédée en se tournant vers Beckett.

\- Je vous demande pardon?

\- Vous m'avez désobéi!

\- Grâce à moi, on l'a identifié ! Protesta la détective.

\- Je ne bosse qu'avec des gens en qui j'ai confiance.

\- Attendez une seconde !

\- Désolée lieutenant, vous n'êtes plus sur l'enquête, fit l'agent Shaw d'un ton sans appel.

\- Le FBI a les pleins pouvoirs Beckett, je ne peux rien faire ! Regretta le capitaine dont Beckett avait assailli le bureau en furie.

\- Capitaine c'est mon enquête. Le tueur en a après moi, que ça vous plaise ou non, je suis déjà en première ligne, protesta Beckett énervée.

\- Vous avez fait le plus dur, vous êtes remontée jusqu'à lui, alors ils ont gelés tous ses comptes bancaires, les transports du pays sont en alerte, sa photo est dans tous les journaux, il est acculé.

\- Et vous, vous m'avez appris la chose suivante, quand un animal est acculé, c'est à ce moment qu'il est le plus imprévisible !

\- Oui et c'est aussi à ce moment-là qu'il fait des erreurs…

\- Je…

\- Alors croyez-moi, on va l'avoir. Et de toute façon vous êtes épuisée donc vous devez rentrer chez vous pour vous reposer.

\- Vous oubliez que j'ai plus de chez moi ! S'écria Beckett hors d'elle.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Contra Castle. C'est un immeuble surveillé, tu y seras avec des gens qui tiennent à toi et tu y passes déjà la moitié de ton temps. Et détail important, il y aura des fédéraux devant la porte !

\- Merci Castle, mais je ne peux pas !

\- Tu peux et tu vas le faire ! Ordonna-t-il. Et pas la peine de faire les gros yeux, c'est moi l'adulte responsable là pour une fois!

\- Ok... Soupira-t-elle.

\- Elle a dit oui! Triompha-t-il. Elle a reconnu que je suis le plus adulte! Youhou !

Il entama une petite danse que le regard noir de Beckett stoppa instantanément.

\- ... Et tout vient de se remettre brutalement en place, dit-il en avalant difficilement sa salive.

\- Allez vous reposer lieutenant, sourit le capitaine. Vous avez fait du bon boulot.

De retour au loft, Castle servit deux tasses de café décaféiné, qu'ils sirotèrent à la table du salon.

\- J'n'aurais jamais imaginé me retrouver sans enquête et sans domicile, tout ça dans la même journée, soupira Beckett.

\- Je sais que je suis plutôt un rebelle dans mon genre mais tu as eu raison de lui courir après, dit Castle.

\- Peut-être mais l'agent Shaw a eu raison de me retirer l'enquête. J'aurais pris la même décision à sa place. Je suis beaucoup trop impliquée, reconnut-elle.

\- Après tout ce qui vient de se passer, je suis sûr que tu regrettes notre partenariat...

\- Non pas du tout, je regrette ton caractère de gamin mais c'est tout, rit-elle. Et toi? Est-ce que tu regrettes d'avoir écrit vague de chaleur ?

\- A mon avis Nikki Hard ou pas, ce type aurait quand même commis des meurtres jusqu'à ce qu'une personne plus maligne que lui le mette hors d'état de nuire, dit-il heureux de la voir enfin sourire. Je parle bien évidement de l'agent Shaw.

Elle roula des yeux, lui envoya une serviette en plein visage et se leva.

\- Où vas-tu?

\- Appeler mon père, il faut que je lui demande de préparer ma chambre de jeune fille, je vais en avoir besoin en attendant de retrouver un appartement, expliqua-t-elle.

\- À ce propos... Commença l'écrivain. Ça fait un moment que ça me trotte dans la tête, mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver le bon moment... Et... Enfin bref... Tiens.

\- Une clé?

\- La clé du loft... Ta clé du loft, précisa-t-il.

\- C'est gentil Castle, mais il ne faut pas te sentir obligé... C'est pas parce que mon appartement à explosé que...

\- Qu'est ce que tu n'as pas compris quand j'ai dit "Ça fait un moment que ça me trotte dans la tête, mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver le bon moment"?

\- Tu voulais que je vienne habiter ici? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas demandé avant?

\- Je n'ai jamais trouvé le bon moment...

\- Sans doute parce que c'était encore trop tôt pour toi ! Non, c'est gentil Castle, mais je vais entamer les démarches avec mon assurance et commencer à chercher un nouvel appartement...

\- Tu sais que tu es une vraie bourrique? S'agaça l'écrivain.

\- Si tu voulais vraiment que j'habite ici, tu l'aurais proposé avant! rétorqua-t-elle irritée.

\- Quoi?! Je vais devoir attendre de trouver un autre bon moment pour te le proposer à nouveau? Tu ne trouves pas ça compliqué?

\- Mais...

\- Écoute, et si on faisait comme ça: tu n'as plus d'appartement, donc tu t'installes ici pour une durée indéterminée et si par hasard tu trouves un autre appartement et qu'à ce moment là, tu en as toujours envie, tu pourras le prendre, je ne t'en empêcherai pas!

Elle prit le temps de réfléchir à cette proposition, inspira longuement et répondit.

\- Ok, mais si toi tu as envie que je parte, il faudra que tu le dises, je ne veux pas que tu aies de regret!

\- Promis, je te mettrai dehors, si tu deviens insupportable, sourit-il.

Elle regarda la clé qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa main, puis jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce.

\- Si tu veux, on pourra trouver des meubles qui te plaisent et refaire un peu la déco, proposa-t-il, histoire que tu te sentes chez toi!

\- Non... Euh... Je ne veux pas chambouler ton loft.

\- D'accord, répondit-il en remarquant la gêne de sa petite amie. Il y a une chambre d'amis, si tu veux, je te la donne, tu en fais ce que tu veux, tu la décores comme tu l'entends, ça sera ta pièce à toi.

\- Je pourrais en faire ce que je veux?

\- Ce que tu veux! ... À part ta chambre à coucher... J'aime trop sentir tes pieds gelés contre mes mollets la nuit!

Elle se leva et vint passer ses bras autour de son cou, faisant mine de l'étrangler.

\- Je t'aime Castle, dit elle en déposant un doux baiser sur sa joue.

\- Je suis irrésistible.

Elle se lova dans ses bras et pour la première fois depuis le début de cette enquête s'autorisa à vraiment lâcher prise.

\- Tu es fatiguée ? Lui demanda-t-il alors qu'elle baillait.

\- Oui, assez...

\- Alors au lit lieutenant Beckett, annonça-t-il en se levant pour la porter jusqu'à sa chambre.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapitre trente-trois**

\- Un chapeau... Oui, c'est ça! Un chapeau melon! Et celui-là? Mhm... La bat-mobile, joli!... Voyons voir... Tourne-toi un peu.

\- Castle! Je suis fatiguée!

\- Un dernier! Fais voir ton dos! Waow! Bunny! T'es revenu mon vieux copain!

\- Castle! Qu'est ce que tu fais?

\- Je prends une photo, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on vois un hématome en forme de lapin!

\- Ça va? Tu t'es bien amusé? T'étais sensé me mettre de la crème!

\- Mais c'est ce que je fais! Tiens, c'est fini!

\- Merci Castle, dit-elle en enfilant le tee-shirt que son amant lui avait prêté.

Elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres et après un sourire, se pelotonna contre lui. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de dix secondes pour s'endormir, tant sa journée avait été épuisante. Il remonta les draps sur elle et déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- Bonne nuit, Kate.

Martha fut accueillie au loft par une merveilleuse odeur de cuisine, elle tourna son regard vers la cuisine et découvrit Beckett qui préparait un petit déjeuner gargantuesque.

\- Martha ! Bonjour!

\- Oh, Kate ! Comment allez-vous?

\- Euh, ça va… Une bonne nuit de sommeil et c'est la pleine forme.

\- Alors, Richard vous a enfin demandé de venir vous installer ici?

\- Enfin?

\- Ça fait des semaines qu'il nous a réunies, Alexis et moi, pour savoir ce que nous en pensions! Mais apparemment, il n'osait pas vous en parler...

\- Ça faisait des semaines qu'il projetait de me le demander? Sourit la détective.

\- Oh oui! Il n'a pas arrêté de nous en parler! Alors, maintenant que c'est chose faite, soyez la bienvenue, trésor.

\- Merci Martha.

\- Oh, j'espère que j'ai pas rêvé mais en me réveillant j'ai senti une odeur de café et de bacon, dit Castle en arrivant en se frottant les yeux.

Il embrassa sa mère, puis sa petite amie.

\- Tu as vu? Elle cuisine ! Fit Martha en levant le pouce.

\- Hum, hum ! On a du mal à l'imaginer, quand on se souvient de la pyramide de boîtes et les aliments suspects qui trainaient dans son frigo!

\- Ah! Ah! Très drôle, Castle. Je tiens ça de ma mère, c'était un vrai cordon bleu et tous les dimanches j'avais droit à un brunch, expliqua Beckett en lui tapant sur les doigts pour l'empêcher de se piquer un morceau de bacon. C'était toujours le même cérémonial, des pancakes, une omelette, une montagne de gaufres.

\- Wahh! Moi, tous les dimanches matins ma mère me demandait une poche de glace et de l'aspirine, sourit-il.

\- Ne l'écoutez surtout pas, ça a du se produire deux fois, grand maximum, protesta Martha.

Alexis vint les rejoindre et ils s'installèrent à table en discutant gaiement.

\- Alors Kate, que vas-tu faire de ta journée, maintenant que tu es au repos forcé? Demanda Alexis en se servant dans le plat de gaufres.

\- Et bien, je crois que je vais emmener l'un des apollons d'en bas de l'immeuble en ballade, il faut que je retourne à mon appartement pour trier ce que je peux récupérer et puis il va falloir que je fasse un peu de shopping, je n'ai plus de vêtements...

\- Eh Oh! L'un des apollons? T'es sérieuse? Releva Castle. Je sers à quoi moi?

\- Désolée Ricky, mais c'est un ordre du FBI! Plains-toi auprès de Jordan, si t'es pas content, le taquina-t-elle.

\- Elle t'a bien eu Trésor, rit Martha.

Son téléphone sonna, elle s'éloigna pour répondre loin des éclats de rire des deux rouquines.

-Beckett?... D'accord, on arrive...

\- Papa, fais-lui un peu confiance, dit Alexis.

\- Mais je lui fais confiance! C'est en tous ces beaux gosses bodybuildés que je n'...

Il s'arrêta en voyant l'air grave de Beckett qui revenait vers eux.

\- C'était l'agent Avery, Jordan a disparue hier soir !

Ils retrouvèrent la voiture de Jordan dans une ruelle. L'agent Shaw avait tenté sa chance, mais n'avait pu empêcher Scott Dunn de l'enlever. Ils relevaient les indices, quand le téléphone de Beckett sonna une fois de plus.

\- Beckett !

\- Vous savez ce qu'on dit Nikki, l'amitié c'est sacré. Votre copine doit beaucoup-vous manquer, s'amusa la voix de Dunn.

\- Où est-elle ?

\- En vie… pour l'instant !

\- Si vous lui faites quoi que ce soit, je vous jure… menaça la détective.

\- Tout ça ne dépendra que de vous et vous le savez, c'est votre histoire Nikki pas la sienne et elle ce n'est qu'une figurante. L'affrontement final ne peut se faire qu'entre vous en moi. Venez au terminal des ferrys à Battery Park, ce soir à minuit et venez seule ou elle mourra !

\- Comment je peux être sûr qu'elle est toujours en vie ?

\- Je vous envoie un mail !

De retour au poste, ils regardèrent la vidéo envoyée par Dunn. Shaw y apparaissait ligotée à une chaise avec Dunn la menaçant de son arme.

\- Ce taré dit que c'est votre histoire mais je vais pas rester là sans rien faire ! Grogna l'agent Avery en se tournant vers Beckett.

\- C'est pas mon histoire, c'est celle de Scott et si l'agent Shaw était là, elle dirait la même chose ! S'emporta Beckett.

\- Tu sais très bien que c'est un piège ! Dit Castle.

\- Et je sais que si j'y vais pas, il la tuera ! Répondit-elle.

\- Mais si vous y allez, vous mourrez toutes les deux ! fit Montgomery.

\- Il faut qu'on lui tombe dessus avant l'échange, conclut Avery.

Le mail et le matériel du FBI, leur permit de rapidement remonter la piste de Dunn. Ainsi, rapidement, l'agent Avery et son armée d'agents du FBI débarqua au 1756 sur la 48eme avenue.

Beckett et Castle restèrent en retrait dans le camion d'intervention, tandis qu'Avery et ses hommes se positionnaient de façon à appréhender le suspect lorsqu'il se rendrait au rendez-vous qu'il avait donné à Beckett.

\- On a tout faux ! Soupira Castle.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Comme dans Star Wars, quand le Faucon Millénium s'échappe de l'étoile de la mort, c'est trop facile! Le petit morceau de fenêtre mal occulté, le message enregistré pile au passage du métro... Il voulait qu'on le trouve. Tu te rappelles comment tout était parfait avec Conrad ? Je sais pas comment il s'est débrouillé mais il n'est pas dans cette immeuble !

\- Et tu te fondes sur quoi ?

\- Je sais pas comment je le sais, mais en tout cas…

\- En tout cas quoi ?

\- Castle je te connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que tes théories les plus dingue peuvent parfois s'avérer, alors si tu as une bonne raison de penser qu'il n'est pas dans cet immeuble, tu dois me la donner et tout de suite !

\- Je le sais parce que, si c'était moi, c'est pas comme ça que je l'écrirais !

\- Ca se passerait comment dans ta version ?

\- Le tueur nous fait croire qu'on l'a trouvé pour nous attirer ici. Il laisse le FBI entrer dans l'immeuble sauf qu'il n'est pas à l'intérieur.

\- Et ou est-il ?

\- Il est pas très loin, il est planqué et il observe tout. Il a un plan, il s'est exactement ce qu'il va se passer. Si c'était moi, j'attendrais que toute l'équipe d'intervention soit en position à l'intérieur et je ferais sauter l'immeuble !

\- D'où il les observe à ton avis ?

\- Hum, je sais pas trop, mais il veut prouver qu'il est plus malin que nous, alors il doit être tout près et hors de porter de l'explosion !

\- Castle si c'était toi, tu te serais mis où pour les observer ?

\- Quoi qu'il arrive je ne me serais pas mis dans le même bâtiment. Je les aurais observés d'en face !

\- Viens ! Lança-t-elle déterminée.

Ils se rendirent dans l'immeuble d'en face, Beckett tendit son arme de secours à Castle.

\- Tu veux que je te la tienne pendant que tu refais ton lacet ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Non, je veux que tu sois armé au cas où ! On y va !

Ils avancèrent dans l'immeuble sans bruit. Beckett aperçut l'agent Shaw, bâillonnée et attachée. Shaw lui fit signe de la tête, pour lui dire que Dunn était à sa gauche.

\- Je suis presque triste que tout ça finisse, la nargua Dunn. Vous savez je m'attendais vraiment à mieux de votre part. J'avais tellement entendu parler de l'agent Shaw !

\- Il est à la fenêtre, murmura Beckett à Castle. Je vais essayer de l'attirer vers moi, quand je l'aurais éloigné, libère l'agent Shaw et appelle à l'aide... Castle je peux compter que sur toi, alors allons-y !

Castle partit à droite sans bruit. Beckett sortit de sa planque l'arme braquée sur Dunn.

\- Je croyais que c'était après moi que vous en aviez ? Lança-t-elle.

\- Nikki, Vous êtes venue ! Se réjouit Dunn.

\- Mettez vos mains en évidence ou je vous jure que je vous descends !

Il posa ses jumelles sur une caisse.

\- Désolé mais c'est pas comme ça que ça va se passer Nikki. C'est vous qui allez baisser votre arme immédiatement, sinon je vous jure que je fais exploser les dix kilos de Cyclonite que j'ai placé dans le bâtiment d'en face. Réduisant en poussière l'agent Avery et toute son équipe. Allez-y Nikki, tirez, mais faudra me tuer sur le coup parce qu'autrement j'aurais le temps d'appuyer sur le bouton. Vous voulez vraiment tenter votre chance ?

\- Il n'y a plus personne dans le bâtiment. Ils ont fait semblant d'y aller pour que je puisse vous piéger ! Annonça Beckett.

\- Vous mentez ! S'énerva Dunn, le doigt sur le détonateur.

\- Réfléchissez Scott, pourquoi ils seraient là-bas, si je savais qu'en fait vous étiez ici? Admettez-le, j'ai gagné ! Nikki Hard vous a battu !

\- Non ! Hurla-t-il en jetant le détonateur sur elle.

Shaw l'empêcha de récupérer son arme, il s'enfuit, Beckett tira, mais le manqua et partit à sa poursuite. Castle se précipita pour libérer Jordan.

\- Où est mon équipe ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Dans l'immeuble dans face, vous savez celui où il y a les dix kilos de Cyclonite ! Répondit Castle en la détachant.

\- Elle l'a bluffé?

\- Elle l'a profilé ! Répondit fièrement l'écrivain.

\- Vous occupez pas de moi, allez l'aider ! Allez-y c'est bon, c'est bon ! Allez-y ! Fit Jordan.

\- Scott ! Laissez tomber ! Criait Beckett. Personne n'est obligé de mourir !

Soudain Dunn sortit de sa cachette et lui sauta dessus, elle se défendit, mais Dunn lui arracha l'arme des mains et la jeta à terre.

\- C'est comme ça que toutes mes histoires finissent, par la mort de quelqu'un jubila-t-il en pointant son arme vers elle.

\- Non ! Hurla Castle en tirant.

L'arme de Dunn lui sauta des mains, il tenta de la récupérer, mais Shaw arriva à temps pour l'en empêcher. Elle laissa Beckett lui passer les menottes.

\- C'est votre affaire alors je vous le laisse !

\- C'est pas terminé Nikki ! Menaça Dunn.

\- C'est pas Nikki, c'est Kate Beckett ! Vous avez le doit de garder le silence alors je vous conseil de la fermer ! Merci ! Ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Shaw.

\- Merci à vous ! Répondit celle-ci en emmenant le psychopathe.

\- Sacré tir Castle ! Admira Beckett.

\- Et bien pour être honnête, je visais la tête !

Elle sourit et vint se blottir dans ses bras, ce n'était pas très professionnel, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Lui seul pouvait calmer les battements de son cœur.

\- Il ne t'a pas ménagée, tu vas encore avoir des bleus.

\- Castle...

\- Oui, je sais.

L'équipe du FBI remballait son matériel, au grand désespoir des gars, qui l'auraient bien gardé un peu plus longtemps.

\- Beckett, vous pensez que si vous en toucher un mot au capitaine, il pourrait nous avoir un tableau tactile ? Demanda Ryan.

\- Bien sûr et si je m'y prends bien, il pourrait même nous avoir une Bat mobile ! Rit-elle.

\- Avec plaisir ! Dit Esposito.

\- Ce serait cool ! Ajouta Ryan.

\- Notre tableau est largement suffisant ! sourit Beckett.

\- Oui pour l'âge de pierre ! Bougonna le latino.

Elle retrouva l'agent Shaw près de son bureau.

\- Agent Shaw !

\- Je voulais vous laisser un mot. Scott Dunn est en route pour la prison et je suis sûre qu'il appréciera de passer le reste de ses jours dans un quartier de haute sécurité avec les pires criminels de l'état.

\- En tout cas, il aura eu son quart d'heure de gloire. C'est ce qu'il cherchait depuis le début ! Conclut Beckett.

\- Ouais, mais c'est pas comme ça qu'il l'avait écrit !

\- Grâce à vous, j'ai appris beaucoup de chose dans cette affaire. Je tenais à vous le dire ! sourit la détective.

\- Vous savez, c'est vous qui avez fait le plus dur. Entre nous ce qui m'a le plus impressionnée, c'est que vous soyez venue me chercher avec Castle !

\- Certaines personnes, pourraient trouver ça stupide !

\- Vous avez pris une décision rapide en utilisant les seules ressources dont vous disposiez, donc je dirais que c'est héroïque et quelque part, c'est même poétique. Scott Dunn a fini pas affronter Nikki Hard et si on réfléchit bien, Nikki Hard c'est un mélange entre Beckett et Castle ! Il tient à vous, sourit l'agent Shaw.

\- Et je tiens énormément à lui... Mais ne lui dites pas que je vous l'ai dit, il deviendrait insupportable.

L'agent fédéral sourit et la quitta, elle croisa Castle et lui tendit la main.

\- Castle merci pour votre aide. Le lieutenant Beckett a beaucoup de chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme vous dans son équipe !

\- Si vous pouviez lui passer un petit coup de fil de temps en temps pour le lui rappeler !

\- Je crois que ça ne sera pas nécessaire, répondit-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

Il sourit et vint s'asseoir sur sa chaise près du bureau de Beckett, où il déposa un paquet.

\- Un cadeau ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

\- Ouvre-le !

\- Oh, la montre de mon père, merci !

\- Je t'en prie ! Je l'ai trouvée dans les débris et je l'ai faite réparer ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle !

\- Laquelle ?

\- L'agent Avery m'a dit comment faire pour se procurer les même 4X4 que le FBI, sans toutes les armes qui vont avec mais j'y ajouterais mes petits gadgets, Dit-il en se levant pour suivre Beckett qui levait les yeux au ciel. Et je ferais marquer «Ecrivain» sur la vitre arrière. Même Esposito et Ryan n'ont pas une voiture aussi pourrie que la tienne. Des fois j'ai honte de faire monter des criminels à l'intérieur et je sais pas comment est ton siège mais le mien me fait un de ces mal de dos…

De retour au loft, Castle retrouva sa mère et sa fille, qui mangeaient des plats chinois dans la cuisine.

\- Oh Richard ! Tu arrives à temps, j'ai préparé le diner ! Annonça Martha en levant une boite.

\- Salut Papa,sourit Alexis.

\- Salut !

\- Mère, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Et bien on mange trésors. Tu sais ce que font toutes les familles deux fois par jours ! Au fait où est Katherine, ne me dis pas qu'elle a changé d'avis.

\- Elle avait quelques courses à faire, elle arrivera un peu plus tard. Alors un problème avec Chet ? Demanda-t-il en prenant une bière dans le réfrigérateur.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit j'allais vivre enchaînée à cet homme jour et nuit. De plus Martha Rogers est une femme mystérieuse alors afin de préserver ma réputation, je vais devoir partager mon temps en conséquence !

\- Comme une double nationalité ! Expliqua Alexis.

\- Exactement, chérie ! Et de toute façon ça ne fera qu'améliorer ma relation avec Chet, alors si je suis obligée de prendre quelques repas par semaine ici et de venir y faire toute ma lessive, je vais devoir faire avec. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre choix on dirait !

\- C'est un bon compromis ! Affirma Alexis.

\- Oui !

\- J'espère que tu dormiras bien dans les sièges de cinéma que j'ai fait mettre dans ta chambre. Oh t'inquiète pas, ils s'inclinent ! Oh et évite de fourrer ce genre d'idées dans la tête de Beckett, je veux qu'elle vive ici à temps plein!

\- Oh, oui ! Acquiesça Martha.

Beckett rentra une heure plus tard, les bras chargés de paquets.

\- Et bien! Tu as dévalisé le magasin ou quoi? Constata Castle.

\- C'était ça, ou demain, j'allais au boulot nue comme un ver!

\- Allons ranger tout ça alors! Je t'ai préparé de la place dans la penderie, annonça-t-il.

\- Oh! C'est gentil Castle, vraiment adorable, sourit-elle. Au fait, comme ça sera bientôt ton anniversaire, je t'ai ramené un cadeau.

\- Un cadeau!? Sourit-il en attrapant le paquet qu'elle lui tendait. Eux... Un string? T'es sérieuse?

\- Attends, ça, c'est un cadeau pour moi! Ton cadeau, tu dois le déballer, expliqua-t-elle en se désignant avec un sourire coquin.

Il sourit à son tour et se jeta sur elle, les propulsant dans le lit dans un éclat de rire.  
Il s'empressa de déboutonner la chemise de sa muse, ainsi que son pantalon, qui vola à travers la pièce, et découvrit un petit lapin familier.

\- Oh! Bunny! Je pensais bien ne plus jamais te revoir, vieux frère! Dit-il en attrapant le tissu entre ses dents.

Il était tellement content, qu'il ne maîtrisa pas ses gestes et un craquement sinistre coupa l'euphorie du moment.

\- Mince! Bunny! Souffla-t-il avec son air de gamin pris en faute.

\- T'en fais pas Castle, j'en ai acheté deux douzaines, fit Beckett en éclatant de rire.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapitre trente quatre.**

Équipée d'un imperméable vert et de lunettes de protection, Alexis explosait des tomates à coups de marteau dans la cuisine, sur une grande cible dessinée au sol sur un plastique blanc.

\- Dimension de l'impact initial, 36 cm, nota-t-elle.

\- J'peux savoir ce que t'es en train de fabriquer ? Demanda Castle en s'approchant.

\- On doit faire un exposé sur les applications concrètes de la science alors j'ai choisi d'étudier la médecine légale et plus particulièrement le phénomène des éclaboussures, expliqua Alexis.

\- Oh !

\- Un problème ?demanda la rouquine.

\- Eh bien ! Jusqu'à présent, tous tes exposés on les faisait ensemble. Tu t'souviens du super volcan ? Et t'as pas oublié le robot péteur ?

\- Oh non ! J'suis désolée, papa. J'avais hâte de m'y mettre et comme tu n'étais pas là, j'ai commencé...

\- J'peux quand même t'aider à finir, tu vas tomber à court de tomates apparemment, je vais t'en chercher.

\- Non... Euh...Attends !

La porte de loft s'ouvrit au même moment et Beckett apparut avec un énorme paquet.

\- Voilà! Trois kilos de tomates! Lança-t-elle. Elles étaient invendables, le commerçant me les a données!

\- T'es géniale Kate! Sourit Alexis.

\- Tu fais tes expériences avec Kate? Dit Castle déçu.

\- Oui... Euh... Il y a un problème Castle? Demanda Kate étonnée par la réaction de l'écrivain.

\- Non, pas de problème, bougonna Castle.

\- Papa, tu peux faire l'expérience avec nous! Fit Alexis, qui connaissait bien son père.

\- Quoi? C'est parce que j'aidais Alexis? S'étonna Beckett.

\- Non pas du tout...

\- Bien sûr que si! Castle, je le sais quand tu me mens, rétorqua la détective.

Le téléphone de Kate sonna, elle décrocha.

\- Beckett!

\- ...

\- Ok, j'arrive!

Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers Alexis.

\- Il y a eu un meurtre, il faut que j'y aille, s'excusa Beckett. Je suis désolée Alexis.

\- Pas de problème, je vais terminer seule, merci pour les tomates, sourit la jeune fille.

\- De rien. Ton père va rester pour t'aider! Annonça Beckett en quittant le loft.

\- Quoi? Beckett! L'appela-t-il vainement.

\- T'as pas été très cool sur ce coup là, fit remarquer Alexis.

\- Tu crois qu'elle m'en veut beaucoup? S'inquiéta Castle.

\- J'sais pas... Allez, viens m'aider, dit-elle en explosant une autre tomate. 32 cm, contusion sévère!

Castle aida Alexis à terminer son expérience, mais il avait l'esprit préoccupé.

\- Papa ! Fais attention, j'ai failli t'écraser les doigts !

\- Oh ! Désolé !

\- Et si tu t'occupais de noter les résultats, tu ne devrais pas te blesser trop gravement avec un stylo.

\- Euh… Tu disais ?

\- Ça sert à rien de faire semblant, va la rejoindre !

\- Pas possible, je n'ai pas l'adresse.

\- Alors appelle-la !

\- Si elle est fâchée, elle m'en voudra encore plus de la déranger !

\- Je suis certaine qu'elle n'est pas fâchée.

\- Gina l'était ! Quand je réagissais comme ça, elle ne voulait plus me parler pendant des jours !

\- Kate n'est pas Gina ! fit remarquer judicieusement Alexis.

\- Je sais ça, soupira l'écrivain.

\- Alors arrête de psychoter et détends-toi !

Beckett revint quelques heures plus tard, le loft était plongé dans le noir, chacun de ses habitants étant déjà couché. Elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur où elle trouva un sandwich dans lequel un petit drapeau en forme de cœur était planté.

Elle sourit et s'en saisit. Elle se servit ensuite un verre d'eau et s'installa au bar. Une fois son repas terminé, elle se rendit dans la salle de bain, prit une douche rapide et se changea pour la nuit. Rick dormait profondément, elle se glissa doucement sous les draps, histoire de ne pas le réveiller.  
Elle sursauta lorsque deux bras puissants l'encerclèrent et la plaquèrent contre le matelas. Les lèvres de Rick s'emparèrent des siennes. Il profita de son ascendant physique sur elle pour approfondir son baiser. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et dansèrent dans un rythme frénétique. Il la déshabilla dans des gestes précipités et brusques, elle glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant, savourant chacune de ses caresses. L'instant d'après, il s'enfonçait en elle dans un râle de plaisir. Leur étreinte fut intense, fougueuse et d'une jouissance fabuleuse.

\- Waow... Eh bien Castle! Parvint-elle à articuler difficilement, à bout de souffle.

\- J'suis désolé, marmonna-t-il le nez enfoui dans son cou.

\- De quoi? Demanda-t-elle en se dégageant de son étreinte.

Rick se redressa à son tour, l'air désolé et ennuyé.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Insista-t-elle.

\- Bah... Euh... Pour tout à l'heure... Tu aidais gentiment Alexis ... Et je l'ai mal pris... Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessée...

\- Ah... Ça?! Soupira la détective soulagée! Ça va Castle! Je ne suis pas blessée!

\- T'es pas blessée? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Non!

\- Mais... Tu es partie seule sur la scène de crime!

\- Castle! Je pensais que tu voulais passer du temps avec Alexis! Tu avais l'air si ennuyé de ne pas avoir pu l'aider à faire son devoir!

\- ... C'est... C'est vrai? S'étonna Castle. Tu t'es éclipsée pour que j'aie un moment avec Alexis?

\- Oui, je sais que tu as une relation très privilégiée et fusionnelle avec elle, je voulais seulement vous laisser votre moment à vous! Sourit Kate en lui caressant la joue.

\- ...

\- Castle? Ça va?

\- Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, dit-il en fondant de nouveau sur ses lèvres.

Il la souleva pour l'aider à s'installer à califourchon sur lui. Elle vint s'empaler sur lui, dans un gémissement de jouissance, s'accrocha à ses épaules et donna le rythme de leur ébat. Ce fut plus lent, plus doux, mais tout aussi jouissif. Elle en eut les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ça va? Demanda-t-il alors qu'elle demeurait silencieusement blottie contre lui.

\- Mhm.

\- Tu pleures?

\- Ça va... Ne t'en fais pas.

\- Kate, qu'est ce qu'il y a? Paniqua-t-il.

\- J'suis heureuse, c'est tout.

\- Et tu pleures ?

\- Ça m'arrive, parfois...

Il se contenta de la serrer davantage dans ses bras, sans rien dire. Bientôt, il sentit sa respiration ralentir, signe qu'elle s'était endormie.

Le lendemain matin, Kate lui exposa les premières constatations de sa nouvelle affaire devant une tasse de café.

\- Écrasé par une gargouille?! Et tu ne m'a pas appelé?!

\- Tu étais très occupé! Bref, la victime est Will Médina, conservateur adjoint du muséum d'histoire naturelle de New-York. Il avait un rendez-vous avec un certain CT deux heures avant sa mort dans un immeuble de bureaux. Ryan et Esposito devaient y faire un tour.

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait aller faire un petit tour au musée. Un de ses collègues pourrait savoir pourquoi on lui en voulait au point de lui balancer une gargouille sur la tête, proposa Castle.  
\- C'est le raisonnement d'un flic ou d'un gamin qui a envie d'aller au musée ? Sourit-elle amusée.

\- Y a des squelettes de dinosaures !

\- Allons-y ! Rit-elle.

\- Waouh ! J'adore cet endroit ! S'extasia l'écrivain dans la salle des dinosaures. Quand Alexis était petite, on venait ici tous les dimanches. On pouvait y rester pendant des heures. On ne s'ennuyait jamais ! On s'prenait pour des chasseurs en Afrique ou bien des archéologues en Chine.

\- Tu sais Castle, parfois j'en arrive presque à oublier que tu es capable de faire preuve d'innocence, sourit Beckett.

\- Ouais ! Et c'est un super endroit pour draguer de la poulette…

\- … et tu finis toujours pas tout gâcher !

Alors que Beckett recevait les témoignages des collègues de Médina dans la salle de la momie, Castle attrapa un chapeau accroché au mur et s'amusa à jouer les Indiana Jones. Il s'approcha du tombeau du roi maya, le caressa du bout des doigts. Il découvrit un fil, qu'il suivit jusqu'à une télécommande. Il l'actionna, ouvrant ainsi le couvercle du tombeau, qui se souleva.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? S'écria l'employée du musée en rabaissant le couvercle du tombeau. Cette momie a presque mille cinq cents ans ! L'exposer à un environnement dont l'air n'est pas filtré pourrait s'avérer catastrophique.

\- J'suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas… Bredouilla Castle.

« Quiconque posera les yeux sur le visage du roi maya, sera terrassé par sa colère», remarquant la réaction de Castle lorsqu'il avait lu cette inscription à l'entrée du tombeau, Beckett et les gars avaient décidé de s'amuser un peu aux dépens de l'écrivain. Ce qui se révéla vraiment très facile et amusant.

\- Vous avez trouvé la petite amie ? Demanda Esposito.

\- Personne au musée n'a pu nous confirmer qu'il avait bien une petite amie et le deuxième jeu d'empreintes trouvé dans son appartement n'apparaît nulle part dans nos fichiers, soupira Beckett. On ne tombe que sur des impasses dans cette affaire.

\- Mmmm ! Vous savez pourquoi ? Demanda Ryan.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que Castle est maudit, expliqua Esposito.

\- Oahh !

\- Tu étais obligée d'en parler ? Râla Castle.

\- Oui ! Je leur ai tout dit, confirma Beckett.

\- Eh bien ! Vous serez tous ravis d'apprendre que je ne crois pas aux malédictions, fanfaronna l'écrivain.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ? Demanda Esposito. Un jour j'ai vu un reportage à la télé. Après avoir découvert la tombe de Toutankhamon, certaines personnes sont mortes dans d'étranges circonstances.

\- Il y a une explication pour ça, rétorqua Castle. On a prouvé depuis que c'était à cause des toxines qui avaient été libérées à l'ouverture du sarcophage.

\- Tu as bien dit que la momie sentait bizarre! fit Remarquer Beckett.

\- Oui, c'est vrai mais ce n'est pas parce que…

\- … et vous avez posé les yeux sur le visage de la momie ? Rajouta Ryan.

\- Il n'y a aucune malédiction, d'accord ? Assura Castle en accrochant un papier sur le tableau. Aïe ! Me suis coupé.

\- Mmm !

\- C'est ça ! C'est la malédiction qui m'a infligé cette coupure?

\- Ça commence petit et c'est l'escalade, soupira Ryan.

\- Ouais ! Ma grand-mère disait toujours : « La mala suerte viene de tres en tres ». Le malheur arrive toujours par trois, ajouta Esposito.

\- Comme avec les célébrités, elles meurent toujours par trois, enfonça Beckett.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être au Moyen-âge ici, marmonna Castle.

Quelques temps après, lorsqu'il voulut s'asseoir sur sa chaise habituelle, celle-ci se brisa sous son poids et il tomba lourdement sur les fesses.

\- Ooooh ! Gémit-il.

\- Ça va? Demanda Ryan en le regardant se relever en grimaçant et en se tenant les fesses.

\- Oui ! Oui, c'était juste une vieille chaise.

\- Oui, oui ! Continuez à vous voiler la face ! Dit l'irlandais.

Leur petit plan machiavélique se termina par l'explosion de la machine à café du poste. Les trois comparses trouvèrent Castle accroupi sous un jet de vapeur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Beckett.

\- J'en sais rien, bafouilla Castle. J'voulais simplement me faire un café et la machine a commencé à trembler, et là tout à coup, elle a explosé.

\- Ça aurait pu vous tuer, remarqua Ryan.

\- Je l'sais ! Acquiesça Castle paniqué.

Beckett, Ryan et Esposito se mirent à rire.

\- Aaah ! Vraiment très drôle ! D'accord, c'est super marrant ! Et vous m'avez bien eu, ouais !

\- Je m'appelle Castle et je ne crois pas aux malédictions, l'imita Esposito.

\- Vous avez appelé la brigade de déminage pour la piéger ? Demanda Castle.

\- Aucun risque mais beaucoup de bruit, sourit Beckett.

\- Et pour la chaise ?

\- Oh ! J'ai retiré deux petites vis et j'ai laissé la gravité faire le reste. Bon, je vais ranger mes affaires en rentrer, moi.

\- C'n'est pas à moi de nettoyer d'accord ? Cria Castle avant de se raviser… Euh c'est moi qui vais nettoyer.

\- Ahhhh! Tu ne peux pas y aller un peu moins fort? Se plaignait Castle allongé sur le tapis alors que Beckett lui massait le bas du dos.

\- Oh allez Castle, un peu de courage, tu te sentiras mieux après.

\- Évidemment que j'me sentirai mieux quand tu arrêteras de me torturer!

\- Ça t'apprendra à toucher à tout! Dit Beckett.

\- J'trouve ça vraiment cruel, reprocha Alexis.

\- Oh ! Mais j'm'en doutais depuis l'début, affirma Castle. Et j'aurais ma revanche!

\- Bien sûr trésor ! fit Martha.

\- Mmm ! Il y a certains mystères que la science ne peut pas expliquer. Comme Stonehenge et… le déjà vu, énonça Alexis.

\- Certaines malédictions existent comme la pièce écossaise, ajouta Martha.

-Argghhhh! Rahhh ! C'est reparti! Il n'existe pas plus superstitieux qu'un acteur.

\- Ça…

\- La pièce écossaise? Demanda Alexis. Quoi ? Tu veux parler de Macbeth ?

\- Non, ma chérie ! Son nom ne doit jamais être prononcé.

\- Macbeth ! Provoqua Alexis, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Beckett.

\- Non, non ! Protesta Martha en crachant au sol. Quiconque transgressera cette règle, se verra frapper par la poisse. Non ! Je suis très sérieuse. Moi aussi j'étais comme vous. Je n'y croyais pas à l'époque. Alors ça m'a échappé pendant un cours de théâtre au lycée. Eh bien, pendant les deux jours qui ont suivi, tout est allé de travers. Lady Macbeth s'est tordu la cheville, les trois sorcières ont attrapé une pneumonie. Alors le metteur en scène est venu me voir et m'a dit quoi faire. J'ai du courir un certain temps autour du théâtre dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et frapper à la porte jusqu'à ce qu'on m'ouvre.

\- Voilà! C'est fini! Comment tu te sens? Demanda Beckett.

\- Wow! Fit Castle en se relevant, j'ai plus mal! Comment tu fais?

\- Kick Boxing, il fallait bien que je répare mes adversaires, sinon je ne pouvais plus m'entraîner!

\- Tu leur diras désormais de se trouver un ostéopathe, pas question que tu tripotes les fesses d'un autre!

\- Le bas du dos!

\- Ouais, bah c'est trop près des fesses, bougonna-t-il.

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule paire de fesses dont je veux m'occuper Castle, sourit-elle en l'embrassant.

\- Hé! Vous savez qu'on est toujours là? Demanda Alexis.

\- Vous avez une chambre pour ça! Ajouta Martha.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne se passera rien, sourit Beckett, Castle est maudit!

\- Hé! Oh!


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapitre trente cinq.**

Le lendemain, ils poursuivirent leur enquête et, suivant la piste du trafic de drogue, allèrent appréhender un suspect.

\- Allez, on y va Castle!

\- J'peux conduire ?

\- Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Tu es maudit!

Devant l'entrepôt où ils pensaient trouver le suspect, ils firent une dernière mise au point avant l'assaut.

\- J'ai posté deux hommes à l'arrière au cas où notre Gus essaierait de s'échapper, annonça Esposito.

\- Castle, tu es sûr de vouloir venir ? Avec cette histoire de malédiction, ça peut être dangereux, demanda Beckett moqueuse.

\- Ca va aller ! Merci, grogna l'écrivain.

\- D'accord. Prêts ?

Ils entrèrent.

\- Police de New-York !

\- Norton Grimes, police ! Montrez-moi vos mains, ordonna Beckett.

Ils n'eurent pour toute réponse que les grognements d'un chien.

\- Gentil le chien ! Fit Castle. Gentil ! Aïe ! Ah, il m'a eu !

\- Castle, courez ! Hurla Ryan.

L'écrivain sortit en courant poursuivi par un chien et monta sur le toit de la voiture, le pantalon arraché.

\- Non ! Non ! Gentil le chien ! Gentil ! Descends ! D'accord ! Du calme ! Calme-toi ! Allez, couché ! Chut !

\- J'aurais pu me faire tuer ! Gémissait Castle, de retour au poste.

\- Mais tu es vivant. Ecoute, à force d'enfoncer des portes, il y a forcément un moment un jour où on tombe sur un chien, répliqua Beckett amusée.

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas arrivé n'importe quel jour. C'est arrivé le lendemain de ma petite rencontre avec la momie, fit-il remarquer.

\- C'est vrai, je reconnais que le timing est un peu troublant mais je te promets qu'il n'y a aucune malédiction, sourit-elle en décrochant son portable qui sonnait. Beckett... Salut... C'est Lanie... Une seconde... D'accord. Et ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Quoi? Demanda Castle alors que Beckett jetait un œil vers lui.

\- T'en es sûre? Demanda Beckett sans prêter attention à Castle.

\- Quoi?

\- Merci.

\- Quoi? Elle a dit quoi?

\- Rien.

\- Non, non ! Ce n'était pas rien ça !

\- D'accord ! Très bien ! Le labo a identifié la substance sur la gargouille. C'est un mélange de nitrate de sodium, d'oxyde de fer, de fibres de chanvre décomposées et de tissus humains anciens.

\- Tu as dit quoi en dernier ?

\- Tissus humains anciens.

\- Du tissu momifié. Comme de la peau de momie.

\- Ça veut dire qu'à un moment ou à un autre, notre tueur s'est retrouvé en contact avec la momie. Ce qui a provoqué le transfert de la substance sur ses vêtements. Tout ça, avant d'aller tuer Medina, expliqua Beckett.

\- Il y a une autre possibilité. La momie est sortie de sa tombe et elle me cherche partout dans New-York pour se venger. Je plaisante… ajouta-t-il devant le regard se Beckett. En quelque sorte...

\- J'pense à un truc. Si Medina passait effectivement de la cocaïne pour Grimes dans les sarcophages, alors Grimes a très bien pu être exposé à la substance quand il est venu récupérer la drogue, dit-elle.

Une policière passa derrière Castle en sifflant. Il réajusta le pan de son pantalon gêné.

\- Ça te dérange de continuer toute seule sur ce coup-là, le temps que j'aille changer de pantalon?

\- Ca ira. Ne t'en fais pas. Hé! Castle ? Fais gaffe à la momie.

\- Hilarant! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre! Bougonna-t-il en cachant la fesse qu'elle reluquait sans gêne.

\- Le chien, c'était la cerise sur la gâteau, riait Esposito non loin de là.

\- Ouais, c'était un genre de petit bonus, ajouta Ryan.

\- On ne plaisante pas avec une malédiction, avertit Montgomery. On ne fait pas les marioles. Vous vous imaginez les problèmes que j'aurais eus si Castle s'était fait croquer ?

\- Capitaine, ne me dites pas que vous croyez à ces histoires ?

\- Je vais vous donner un conseil d'ami. On n'doit jamais faire les malins avec les choses que l'on ne comprend pas. Ma première année à la Criminelle. D'accord ? Mon équipier balance un suspect à travers la vitre d'un p'tit tabac. La proprio est furax. Elle sort en hurlant et elle menace de nous j'ter un sort si on ne répare pas nous-mêmes ce qu'on a cassé. Et on lui répond direct : adressez-vous à la mairie. Mon équipier est mort deux heures plus tard. Crise cardiaque.

\- Vous croyez qu'c'était à cause du sort ?

\- Non, ce type mangeait du bacon à chaque repas. Ça devait arriver ! Mais, le lendemain matin, j'y suis allé, j'ai réparé la vitre. Vous savez pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'on n'doit jamais faire les malins avec des choses qu'on n'comprend pas, répondirent les gars de concert.

\- Bien. Gardez ça bien en tête.

Après avoir vérifié l'intégrité de son fessier et changé de pantalon, Castle s'installa à son bureau en réfléchissant à la fragilité de la vie humaine. Cette histoire de malédiction l'inquiétait. Que deviendrait sa fille chérie s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Il était en pleine réflexion, lorsque sa mère arriva près de lui.

\- Trésor ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais à la maison ?

\- J'affronte ma mort. Toute cette histoire de malédiction m'a fait réfléchir. Alors si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose, tu veillerais sur Alexis, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr, chéri !

\- Mieux que la façon dont tu as veillé sur moi ?

\- J't'en prie ! Je trouve que tu t'en es très bien sorti. Ecoute, cette malédiction n'a aucune chance d'être réelle. D'accord ! Enfin presqu'aucune. Et tu le sais parfaitement.

\- Peut-être. Mais pour quel genre de père je passerais si je ne mettais pas toutes les chances de mon côté pour rester en vie encore longtemps ?

\- Eh bien dans ce cas, on a plus qu'à se débrouiller pour trouver un moyen de rompre le sort. Comme quand j'ai du courir autour du théâtre dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Et à mon avis, au musée, ils savent comment faire.

\- Tu fais preuve de plus en plus de sagesse avec l'âge.

\- Oh ! Tu n'perds rien pour attendre. Ingrat.

Fort de ce conseil, il se précipita au musée, espérant y trouver la solution à son épineux problème de malédiction. Malheureusement, personne ne fut en mesure de lui dire comment rompre le sort. Il y fut bientôt rejoint par Beckett et les gars, qui venaient faire des relevés sur la momie.

\- Castle, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Beckett en arrivant au musée.

\- Rien du tout. Je t'attendais.

\- Lieutenant ? Vous aussi vous êtes là pour savoir comment on peut rompre un sort?

\- Non ! Je suis là pour faire la connaissance d'une momie, répondit-elle en souriant devant l'air gêné de son écrivain.

\- Vous êtes toujours maudit, c'est ça ? Demanda Ryan.

\- Dites-vous qu'si vous mourez, les ventes de vos bouquins vont exploser, fit remarquer Esposito.

\- Génial ! Et à part ça, je peux savoir de quelle momie Beckett parlait ?

\- Celle que Medina essayait de vendre selon Grimes.

\- Je veux tout savoir. Dans les moindres détails.

\- Avant d'enterrer leurs morts, commença Ryan, certaines cultures les embaum…

\- Non, non ! Le chapitre de la momie.

Malgré leurs réticences, les employés du musée consentirent à ouvrir le sarcophage afin que Beckett y fasse un relevé pour la scientifique.

\- C'n'est pas vrai ! Elle est plus là ! S'étonna le Dr Raynes.

\- Je n'dis pas que je crois à la malédiction, mais elle est où la momie ? Demanda Castle affolé.

La Scientifique procéda à des tests sur tous les sarcophages sans trouver aucune trace de drogue. Et la seule momie qui manquait à l'appel était l'esclave numéro six.

\- Si ce n'est pas une histoire de drogue, pourquoi cette momie a disparu ? Demanda Beckett.

\- Peut-être que Grimes disait vrai et que Medina a vraiment essayé de la vendre, suggéra Castle.

\- Et comme Grimes n'en voulait plus, il l'aurait vendue à quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Sauf qu'un employé du musée jure l'avoir vue dans le sarcophage le lendemain de la mort de Medina, assura Esposito.

\- Alors il n'y a qu'une seule explication.

\- Pitié ! Ne me dis pas qu'elle te cherche partout dans les rues de New-York pour se venger.

\- Oh ! En tout cas, je t'aurais prévenue.

\- Cet endroit est gigantesque. Il y a plus de 30 millions d'objets entreposés en bas, remarqua Ryan. La brigade canine va arriver mais j'pense qu'on a autant de chance de trouver cette momie que de trouver l'arche perdue.

\- Si elle est toujours dans l'musée, soupira Castle.

\- Demandez à la Scientifique d'examiner le sarcophage et d'y relever toutes les empreintes. La personne qui a volé cette momie a forcément laissé des traces, dit Beckett.

\- C'est une catastrophe ! Une publicité désastreuse ! Il ne faut surtout pas que la presse entende parler de ça, dit Ruppert Bentley.

\- Je te parie dix dollars que c'est lui qui appellera les journalistes dès qu'on sera partis, lança Castle. Tu crois qu'il aurait pu organiser tout ça uniquement pour faire un gros coup de pub autour de l'expo ?

\- Comme commettre un meurtre pour vendre plus d'entrées ? Non ! On n'est pas dans Scooby-Doo et je ne suis pas Vera, contra Beckett.

\- Vera ? Tu rigoles. Toi, tu es Daphné. Sexy, futée mais pas trop intello avec une mini-jupe et des jambes interminables.

\- Stop.

\- Oui.

\- Tout de suite.

\- D'accord.

Alors que Castle répondait à un appel de sa mère, dans l'ascenseur du commissariat, celui-ci eut quelques avaries, qui lui causèrent une belle frayeur.

\- Non, il ne sait pas comment faire pour rompre le sort mais ne t'en fais pas, ça va. Je n'suis plus inquiet. C'est vrai que j'ai un peu paniqué mais comme tu l'as si bien dit tout à l'heure, il n'y a presque aucune chance pour que cette malédiction aboutisse.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta brusquement.

\- Oh ! C'est bizarre, l'ascenseur vient de se bloquer. Mère ? Demanda-t-il alors que la communication venait d'être interrompue. D'accord. Aucune raison de paniquer... Enfin ! Un peu quand même... Y'a quelqu'un ?... Je ne suis pas maudit. Il n'y a aucune malédiction. Ca n'existe pas les malédictions... D'accord ! Je fais quoi si l'ascenseur tombe ? Ah oui ! Je pense qu'il faut sauter, j'ai vu ça dans un reportage. Non ! Il faut se mettre à plat ventre!

\- Castle !? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Beckett en le découvrant couché sur le ventre quand les portes s'ouvrirent,

\- C'était bloqué. La lumière… C'était tout noir et le truc il a fait… Et après l'machin il bougeait comme ça ! Et ensuite j'ai cru que l'ascenseur allait tomber. J'espère que c'est pas toi parce que ce n'est pas drôle! Bafouilla-t-il en sortant.

\- Non, c'est pas moi! Je ne suis pas aussi cruelle. L'ascenseur n'est plus tout jeune. Demandez à la maintenance de s'en occuper et que personne ne l'utilise pour l'moment. Ca va, Castle ?

\- Oui. Non. Si... J'ferais peut-être mieux d'aller me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage avant… d'aller vomir... J'peux avoir un câlin?

Elle sourit et l'enserra tendrement dans ses bras.

\- Castle! N'en profite pas! Dit-elle alors que la main de l'écrivain descendait vers le bas de son dos.

\- Dis, s'il devait m'arriver quelque chose... Promets-moi de veiller sur Alexis. Elle a beaucoup de respect pour toi et si un de ses p'tits copains dérape, tu pourras le buter.

\- Arrête, il ne va rien t'arriver.

\- Mais si jamais c'était le cas ?

\- D'accord.

\- Il faudra aussi te débarrasser de ma collection de pornos dans l'placard avant qu'elle la trouve.

\- Vous n'inquiétez pas Castle ! Je m'dévouerai pour ça, sourit Esposito en arrivant près d'eux.

Une fois l'enquête bouclée, Beckett persuada leur premier suspect, monsieur Cawa Te de coopérer en disant à Castle comment rompre le sort. Ainsi, après avoir fait pipi sur ses mains en tournant sur lui-même à cloche-pied et les avoir laissées sécher à l'air libre avant de les laver. Castle rentra au loft tout guilleret.

\- Toi, t'as l'air de bonne humeur, constata Alexis qui tenait des tomates.

\- Ca y est, c'est officiel, je n'suis plus maudit.

\- Et comment t'as fait ça ?

\- T'as pas intérêt à savoir. Mais je n'ai pas arrêté de tenter le diable en rentrant.

\- T'as traversé au rouge ?

\- Oui et je suis passé sous une échelle. Bien, que fais-tu subir à ces pauvres tomates, cette fois ? Tu les taillades ou tu les poignardes ?

\- Je les coupe pour faire une salade. Tu m'aides ? Proposa-t-elle en lui tendant son couteau.

\- Avec plaisir.

\- J'pensais à un truc. Ca t'dirait qu'on fasse une petite visite au musée ce week-end? Ca fait longtemps.

\- Heu ! Ouais ! C'est pas mal aussi le zoo.

\- Va pour le zoo.

\- Merci.

Il commença à trancher une tomate et se coupa.

\- Quelle est la différence entre maudit et maladroit ?

\- J't'apporte un pansement.

\- Prends-en deux.

Beckett rentra peu après.

\- Salut vous deux !

\- Salut Kate ! Tu vas être ravie d'apprendre que papa n'est plus maudit, annonça Alexis.

La détective jeta un regard vers son amant en grimaçant.

\- En tout cas ça marche ! assura-t-il en dressant la table.

\- Oh, mais je n'en doute pas !

\- Merci pour ton aide, dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

\- Always, sourit-elle. En tout cas, j'espère que ça te servira de leçon et que tu arrêteras de toucher à tout !

\- Oh ça devrait le calmer ! fit Alexis. Pendant au moins deux semaines !

\- Hé ! Oh ! S'offusqua-t-il.

\- Ose dire le contraire! Menaça la rouquine. Tu as oublié la fois où tu as plongé la dinde dans la friteuse ! Ça ne t'a pas empêché de faire un barbecue dans le salon un mois après !

\- Il a fait ça ? S'étonna Kate en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Le chef des pompiers l'a sermonné pendant une heure et l'a obligé à suivre les interventions de sa caserne pendant trois mois !

\- Ouais c'était super cool ! Je me suis servi de lui comme modèle pour un de mes personnages d'ailleurs ! Jubila l'écrivain à l'évocation de ce souvenir. J'ai même eu le droit d'allumer la sirène !

\- Me regarde pas comme ça ! Je ne te laisserai quand même pas allumer ma sirène pour aller plus vite dans les embouteillages ! répondit Kate à son regard réprobateur.

Ils dînèrent tous les trois et passèrent ensuite la soirée à discuter devant un DVD, avant d'aller se coucher.

\- Tu sais, c'est très gentil à toi d'accepter de t'occuper d'Alexis s'il m'arrivait malheur, dit Castle en sortant de la salle de bain.

\- Mais tu n'es plus maudit, Castle, donc ça va aller, sourit-elle.

\- Oui, ça va aller, fit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. D'ailleurs, mademoiselle, à ce propos, il va falloir que je me venge...

\- Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire croire que je suis maudite, Castle.

\- Alors tu vas devoir te faire pardonner...

\- Oh... pour ça, je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller, sourit-elle d'un air coquin en posant ses mains sur les fesses de Rick.

\- Ah oui? Ça va pas être facile...

\- ¨Pourquoi ? T'as encore mal ? C'est vrai qu'il ne t'a pas loupé ce chien. Tu as des marques ? Fais voir !

\- Nan ! J'ai pas de marque !

\- Ça aurait dommage qu'un si joli fessier soit abimé, sourit-elle, en l'empaumant.

\- Tu ne m'auras pas si facilement ! Dit fièrement l'écrivain.

\- C'n'est pas ce que me dit une certaine partie de ton anatomie, sourit-elle en faisant glisser son caleçon.

\- Un peu de calme soldat ! L'ennemie essaie de nous déstabiliser, dit l'écrivain en baissant la tête.

\- Pas la peine de résister Castle, tu es déjà à ma merci, annonça-t-elle en s'agenouillant devant lui.

Elle lui jeta un regard coquin, puis écarta les lèvres, pour le prendre délicatement en bouche.

\- Trahi par son meilleur soldat, bredouilla-t-il en glissant ses mains dans les cheveux de sa petite amie.

Fière d'elle et de ses caresses, elle le fit basculer sur le lit et vint s'installer sur lui, en déposant des baisers brûlants sur chaque parcelle de son ventre et de son torse. Il vint poser ses mains sur les fesses de sa petite amie, agrippant l'élastique de sa culotte.

\- Attends! Dit-elle en repoussant ses mains.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

\- Tu n'es peut être plus maudit, mais Bunny l'est à coup sûr! Expliqua-t-elle en enlevant sa culotte.

\- Tu crois que je dois lui faire pipi dessus et le faire tourner autour de mon doigt pour le faire sécher?

\- Arghh! Castle! Tu as le chic pour casser l'ambiance! Frissonna Beckett.

\- Désolé.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapitre trente-six.**

Castle avait été invité dans une émission de télévision afin de faire la promotion de son livre. Il avait réalisé l'exercice avec facilité, se sentant comme un poisson dans l'eau dès que des caméras se trouvaient aux alentours.

Malheureusement, le présentateur mourut peu après l'émission. Convaincu qu'il s'agissait là d'un meurtre, Castle avait réussi à convaincre Beckett de demander à Lanie de rechercher des preuves de l'assassinat contre cash, séance de SPA et massage.  
Il s'avéra qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'un meurtre et l'enquête fut lancée.

Dans le même temps, Castle reçut un appel de l'actrice qui avait également participé à l'émission, ce qui agaça Beckett. Elle ne se gêna d'ailleurs pas pour lui en faire part, lorsque l'écrivain lui demanda comment elle avait trouvé sa prestation télévisée.

\- Alors? Comment tu m'as trouvé?

\- Finalement la télé ça grossit beaucoup... ton égo... Grimaça la détective.

\- N'importe quoi!Bougonna-t-il vexé qu'elle ne soit pas en admiration devant sa prestation.

\- Et c'était quoi tout ce cinéma avec Élie Monroe? Attaqua-t-elle sans préambule.

\- Quel cinéma? Elle admire mon travail, elle! rétorqua l'écrivain.

\- Et elle avait besoin de t'inviter au restaurant pour te le dire?

\- Bobby Mann est mort! Elle est bouleversée!

\- Oui et elle veut que tu la bouleverses! Fit Beckett sarcastique.

\- Wah! Tu es jalouse! Comprit-il enfin.

\- Évidemment que je suis jalouse! Tu es mon petit ami!

\- Mais je n'ai pas le droit de le dire à la télé! S'offusqua l'écrivain. J'étais bien obligé de dire que j'étais célibataire!

\- Et tu pouvais aussi décliner son invitation!

\- Euh...

\- Tu vois? Tu pourrais réfléchir avant de parler de temps en temps!

\- Mais si les journalistes me voient aller au restaurant avec elle, ils ne me harcèleront plus pour savoir qui est ma petite amie! expliqua-t-il fièrement.

\- Ah parce qu'ils te harcèlent maintenant?

\- ... Non... Mais... Arrghhhh! Tu sais que tu es compliquée!

\- Moi compliquée? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de compliqué à vouloir être la seule, rétorqua Beckett boudeuse.

\- Arrête! Il ne va rien se passer! Fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- N'en soit pas si sûr! Elle est prête à tout pour avoir le rôle de Nikki Hard, dit-elle insidieusement.

\- Ah parce qu'elle m'invite pour me soudoyer?

\- Oui, pour quoi d'autre?

\- Parce que je suis séduisant!

\- Ah! Tu vois qu'elle veut te mettre le grappin dessus! Répliqua Beckett victorieuse.

\- ARRRGGHHHH! Mais tu vas arrêter tes trucs Jedi avec moi!

\- Avoue que ça flatte ton égo! Ça fait trop longtemps que tu es avec moi? T'en as assez?

\- Absolument pas! Et ce n'est pas parce que je vais dîner avec Élie Monroe que je vais te tromper!

\- Je le sais bien! Soupira-t-elle.

\- Alors? Où est le problème?

\- Il n'y a pas de problème, souffla-t-elle. Va à ton rendez-vous.

\- Hé! Si ça te dérange autant je n'y vais pas!

\- Non... Je... Vas-y!

\- Tu es sûre?

\- Oui, je suis sûre, dit-elle en réajustant sa cravate.

\- Kate... s'inquiéta-t-il devant sa frimousse déconfite.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, dit-elle en regardant sa montre.

\- Quoi? Où ça? ... Kate!

Le bruit de la porte qui claque fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut.

\- Pourquoi faut-il que ça soit aussi compliqué? Grogna-t-il en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

\- Ah! Tiens, il y avait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venue faire les cent pas devant moi, ricana Lanie en voyant débarquer son amie.

\- ...

\- Alors qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

\- Rien... Enfin... Il faut juste que je me change les idées ce soir! bougonna Beckett.

\- Et pourquoi tu dois te changer les idées? Soupira Lanie. D'habitude on se prévoit nos soirées entre copines plusieurs jours à l'avance! Là, c'est un peu tard pour réserver le SPA!

\- On peut bien se faire une petite soirée à l'improviste de temps en temps, non?

\- Là, tu m'inquiètes! Qu'est ce que Castle a fait ?

\- Comment tu sais que c'est Castle?

\- C'est toujours Castle !

\- Il a rendez-vous au restaurant!... Avec Élie Monroe, souffla la détective en se laissant tomber dans la montagne de coussins posés sur le canapé de son amie.

\- Oh! ... Je vois!

\- Pourquoi est ce qu'il fait ça? Je ne lui suffis plus? Interrogea la détective, visiblement très nerveuse.

\- Ça fait un an que vous êtes ensemble et il y a toujours autant de tension sexuelle entre vous, alors je ne pense pas qu'il veuille te tromper.

\- Je sais, c'est pas lui, qui m'inquiète. C'est elle! Elle a l'air de vouloir le rôle de Nikki Hard.

\- Je croyais qu'ils avaient pensé à Stana Katic.

\- Elle a obtenu un des rôles principaux dans une série policière, elle n'est pas disponible.

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit que ça t'ennuyait?

\- Parce que je ne veux pas être le genre de petite amie qui dit à son copain ce qu'il a le droit de faire ou non! C'était à lui de refuser tout seul! Mais non, monsieur aime bien avoir les femmes qui lui courent après! Bougonna Kate en agitant les bras.

\- C'que tu peux être compliquée! Soupira Lanie.

Pendant ce temps, le rendez-vous de Castle était venu le chercher au loft.

\- Surprise ! Lança Élie Monroe en montrant une bouteille de champagne.

\- Euuh, vous, qu', qu', qu'est-ce … ce n'est pas au restaurant qu'on avait rendez-vous?

\- Je sais mais c'est tellement plus romantique comme ça. Vous moi, quelques huîtres!

\- Oh vous avez des huitres dans votre sac !

\- Faisons-nous plaisir. J'ai aussi des fraises nappées de chocolat ! Dit-elle en entrant dans l'appartement et s'avançant vers la cuisine en se déhanchant.

\- Euh... Euh, je, je… croyais que vous étiez anéantie par la mort de Bobby Mann! S'étonna-t-il en fermant la porte résigné.

\- Je le suis! Et c'est pour ça que j'ai envie de me sentir en vie! Oh! Rick! Un homme tel que vous, avec une telle empathie, doit comprendre ça!

\- Euh...

\- Alors! J'aurais bien besoin du réconfort de vos bras, minauda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Il recula nerveusement.

\- Il vaudrait mieux mettre le dessert au frais, avant qu'il ne fonde! Dit-il en s'esquivant.

\- Il y a autre chose que j'ai bien envie de faire fondre, répondit-elle en se jetant sur lui, déclenchant la touche d'appel du téléphone de l'écrivain par inadvertance.

\- Ah, ah, oh, là ! Oh, là ! Mais qu'est-ce que… ! Et si nous parlions juste une seconde ! De Bobby Mann, par exemple...

\- Sa mort était une tragédie! Célébrons la vie! S'écria-t-elle en s'emparant de ses lèvres.

\- Allons, ma belle, crois-moi, il faut te détendre, sinon, c'est l'ulcère assuré! Conseilla Lanie.

\- Oui, tu as raison...

Le téléphone de Kate sonna au même instant.

\- C'est Castle! Dit-elle tout sourire en apercevant la photo qui venait de s'afficher sur son appareil. Hé Castle! Ça va?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Ohhhh ! Oh, oh, non, non, ne fait pas ça, non !

Il y eut un bruit de vaisselle qui casse.

\- Castle ? Appela Beckett.

\- Ohhh!

La communication coupa.

\- Mais !

La détective attrapa sa veste et se précipita hors de l'appartement de sa meilleure amie.

\- Kate! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Hurla Lanie en suivant son amie.

Et soudain, il y eut un grand fracas.

\- Alors le personnage de Di Caprio a vraiment tué sa femme? Demanda Alexis à Martha alors qu'elles s'approchaient de la porte du loft.

\- Ne me demande pas ça à moi, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir vraiment compris le film! D'ailleurs je crois que j'ai dormi pendant vingt bonnes minutes, répondit Martha en ouvrant la porte du loft.

Elles se figèrent en découvrant Castle chemise ouverte qui se protégeait des assauts d'Élie Monroe en essayant de grimper sur le bar.

\- Papa?!

\- Richard!

L'intervention des deux rouquines eut pour effet de faire fuir Élie Monroe.

\- Merci! Vous m'avez sauvé la vie! Souffla Castle en descendant du bar.

\- Mais enfin, Richard, qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris? Je croyais que tu étais bien avec Katherine!?

\- Et je pensais qu'Elie Monroe avait seulement besoin de parler! Protesta Castle. Tu penses bien que je ne ferais pas ça à Beckett!

\- Tu as eu de la chance que nous soyons arrivées, tu imagines si ça avait été Katherine?

\- D'ailleurs, où est-elle? Demanda Alexis.

Le téléphone de Castle sonna.

\- Ah bah tiens! C'est elle! Kate!

\- ...

\- Lanie? S'étonna-t-il... Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

\- ...

\- À l'hôpital?! J'arrive tout de suite.

Il raccrocha et attrapa sa veste.

\- Richard, qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Martha.

\- Je ne sais pas, apparemment Kate s'est blessée! Elle est à l'hôpital!

\- On vient avec toi!

Ils retrouvèrent Lanie, qui les accueillit dans le hall des urgences.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle a?! Comment elle va? Où est-elle?! S'affola Castle.

\- Du calme, Castle! Elle va bien! Le rassura Lanie.

\- Bien?! Pourquoi elle est à l'hôpital, alors?

\- Elle est tombée.

\- Tombée?

\- Tu l'as appelée et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle est partie de chez moi comme une furie. Elle a trébuché à cause de ses talons et est tombée dans l'escalier.

\- Elle est tombée dans l'escalier?!

\- Ça va, assura Lanie, ils lui font des radios de contrôle, mais apparemment ça va, elle s'est fait une entorse et son égo en a pris un coup, mais ça va.

\- Tu dis que je l'ai appelée?! S'étonna l'écrivain.

\- Ton téléphone a dû se déclencher tout seul, suggéra Martha sur un ton de reproche.

\- Oh Bon sang! Paniqua Castle à l'idée de ce que Kate aurait pu avoir entendu.

\- Vous êtes là pour mademoiselle Beckett? Demanda un médecin en arrivant près d'eux.

\- Comment va-t-elle?

\- Une belle entorse et une blessure d'orgueil, mais à part ça, ça va. On va tout de même la garder en observation cette nuit, à cause du choc à la tête.

\- On peut la voir?

\- Bien sûr! Elle est dans un box. Je vous y emmène.

\- On va t'attendre ici, annonça Martha, je crois que vous avez besoin de parler.

\- Merci.

Il arriva dans le box et la trouva allongée sur son côté, légèrement recroquevillée sur elle même. Il fit le tour du lit et vint s'asseoir sur la chaise qui jouxtait son lit.

\- Hey! Murmura-t-il.

\- ...

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as entendu, mais je t'assure qu'il ne s'est rien passé!

\- ...

\- Tu avais raison, elle voulait me sauter dessus, mais je t'assure que j'ai tout fait pour lui échapper et qu'il ne s'est absolument rien passé!

\- ...

\- Oh je t'en prie, réponds-moi! J'ai compris la leçon! Je te promets que je t'écouterai dorénavant!

Sans dire un mot, elle désigna la poche de l'écrivain.

\- Quoi? Mon calepin? Tu veux que je mette ma promesse par écrit? Tu es un requin en affaire! Remarqua-t-il en sortant son carnet et son stylo.

Elle les attrapa et griffonna quelques mots, puis les lui rendit. Castle la regarda d'un air étonné, puis lut le message.

\- " Je me suis fait une grosse coupure dans la bouche, j'ai un mal de chien à parler, alors arrête de flipper, je ne suis pas fâchée." ... Sérieux?

Elle acquiesça de la tête.

\- Oh ma pauvre! Je te plains de tout cœur! ... Mais alors, je vais avoir la paix royale pendant quelques jours! La femme parfaite! Aaoutch! Tu peux toujours cogner! Message reçu!

Elle grimaça sous la douleur.

\- Ne bouge pas, t'as quand même fait une sacrée chute! Dit-il en caressant doucement son front. Waow! T'as une de ces bosses! Digne de Bugs Bunny!

Ses yeux se fermèrent à plusieurs reprises.

\- Les médicaments t'assomment. Dors, ne t'en fais pas, je reste là, sourit-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Elle sourit et se laissa doucement glisser dans les bras de Morphée.

Une furieuse envie de faire pipi la réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard. Elle jeta un regard vers Castle, qui dormait à poings fermés dans le fauteuil défoncé que les infirmières lui avaient dégoté.  
Elle se leva et se dirigea en sautillant tant bien que mal vers la lumière qui provenait de l'extérieur du box. Elle passa la tête à l'extérieur, aperçut le symbole indiquant les toilettes, resserra la blouse d'hôpital qu'elle portait et reprit son sautillement. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé sa petite affaire, elle se lava les mains et s'observa dans le miroir. Mise à part l'énorme bosse qui trônait sur la gauche de son front, elle s'en tirait plutôt bien. Aucune marque sur le visage, un début d'hématome sur l'épaule qui avait percuté le mur, mais qui se cacherait facilement sous un tee-shirt...  
Elle reprit le chemin de son box à cloche-pied et tomba nez à nez avec Rick.

\- Tu aurais dû me réveiller!

\- ...

\- C'est vrai, tu ne parles plus...

Il la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à son lit. Elle resserra son étreinte, l'empêchant de la lâcher.

\- En tout cas, tu sais parfaitement te faire comprendre, sourit-il en prenant place à ses côtés dans le lit.

Quelques heures plus tard, Kate sortit de l'hôpital avec deux semaines d'arrêt de travail. Martha et Alexis les avaient accueillis dans un vacarme digne d'un poulailler. Elles avaient préparé un petit festin et les invitèrent rapidement à passer à table.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Kate, on a préparé que des aliments faciles à avaler, rassura Alexis.

\- Ce n'était pas la peine de vous priver pour moi, répondit Kate, j'aurais pu être la seule à manger de la soupe.

\- Oh ! Vous parlez Trésor ?! S'étonna Martha.

\- Un peu…

\- Oui, et bien ne présume pas de tes forces ! Lui reprocha Rick en l'aidant à s'installer à table.

Le repas se passa agréablement, jusqu'à ce que plusieurs bâillements de la détective ne trahissent son état de fatigue et que Rick ne l'oblige à faire la sieste.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapitre trente sept**

Cela faisait dix jours, que Kate avait fait sa chute dans les escaliers, Martha était sortie rejoindre Chet, Alexis était en cours et Rick était allé rendre visite aux gars et au capitaine au poste. Beckett se retrouvait donc seule au loft, non pas que tout le monde l'ait abandonnée, Martha et Rick seraient volontiers restés avec elle! Mais elle avait lourdement insisté pour qu'ils sortent et vaquent à leurs activités. Elle n'en pouvait plus de les avoir constamment autour d'elle, prévenant le moindre de ses désirs.  
Elle passa donc une bonne partie de sa journée à ruminer sa situation, elle était une femme d'action, elle avait besoin que ça bouge, aussi se retrouver coincée à la maison n'était pas ce qu'elle préférait.

Elle profita quand même de ce moment sans baby-sitter, pour faire un peu d'exercice dans sa chambre. Elle l'avait décorée à sa guise et y avait installé son univers: ses livres favoris, sa guitare et une barre de tractions.  
Elle avait commencé ses exercices depuis une demi-heure, quand le téléphone sonna. Elle soupira et alla décrocher à contrecœur.

\- Allô.

\- Richard Castle, je vous prie.

Allons bon! Qu'est ce c'était que cette énergumène impolie qui ne prenait même pas la peine de se présenter?

\- Bonjour, à qui ai-je l'honneur?

\- Oh pitié Lucia, cessez ce petit jeu et passez-moi Richard.

De mieux en mieux, elle la prenait pour la femme de ménage!

\- Je suis désolée, mais Richard n'est pas là, je peux prendre un message, peut-être?

\- Non, merci, je vais le joindre sur son portable, fit la voix en raccrochant.

\- Qu'est ce que c'était que cette greluche? Bougonna Kate en regardant le téléphone.

Elle reposa l'appareil sur son socle en haussant les épaules, pas la peine de se prendre la tête avec ça. Elle retourna donc à ses tractions. Rick rentra peu après et Alexis après lui, aussi oublia-t-elle rapidement cet appel téléphonique.

Cinq heures cinquante-sept.  
Adossée contre la tête de lit, Beckett menait un duel de regards avec le lion qui trônait dans le cadre face au lit. Il était vraiment flippant, c'était comme s'il voulait la dévorer toute crue, mais elle ne baisserait pas les yeux et s'évertuait à lui adresser son regard de tueuse.

Cinq heures cinquante-huit.  
Elle se décala légèrement sur la droite. Le regard du félin semblait la suivre. Comment Rick pouvait-il ronfler comme un bienheureux avec un tableau pareil dans sa chambre?! Elle grimaça légèrement et se concentra de nouveau sur son regard en fronçant davantage les sourcils, si c'était possible.

Cinq heures cinquante-neuf.  
Légère feinte à gauche, non, il ne la lâchait pas du regard. Elle se promit de trouver à qui elle devait une reproduction aussi criante de vérité et de lui demander expressément d'ajouter la mention " ne convient pas à la décoration d'une chambre à coucher" sur l'étiquette de description du produit.

Enfin, la petite aiguille du réveil atteignit le six.  
Elle sauta en bas du lit, constatant au passage que sa cheville était bien rétablie et quitta la chambre, non sans avoir, avant cela, tiré la langue au lion provocateur. Après une douche rapide, et un petit déjeuner pris sur le pouce, elle était enfin prête à quitter le loft. Après deux semaines de repos forcé, son côté hyperactif avait pris le dessus. Elle avait désespérément besoin d'action.

Rick s'en était d'ailleurs bien rendu compte et la veille, et, las de la voir tourner en rond, il l'avait entraînée dans un footing de plusieurs kilomètres. Il en était revenu épuisé et cela lui avait valu une excellente nuit de sommeil, à tel point qu'il n'avait pas été réveillé par les nombreux mouvements de Beckett dans le lit.

Son premier jour au poste depuis son accident d'escalier, enfin! Elle avait pratiquement bondi hors de l'ascenseur tellement elle était impatiente. Malheureusement, aucun meurtre n'avait été signalé et l'étage de la criminelle était encore désert.  
Incapable de rester tranquillement à son bureau pour étudier les derniers dossiers résolus par son équipe, elle se rendit à la salle de sport, changea de tenue et commença à s'entraîner sur le sac de sable. À leur arrivée, Ryan et Esposito firent les frais de son trop plein d'énergie.

\- Salut! Fit Castle en arrivant quelques heures plus tard avec ses gobelets de chez Starbuck.

\- Dis donc Castle! Qu'est ce que vous lui avez donné à manger à Beckett? Bougonna Ryan en se massant l'épaule.

\- Ouh! Elle vous en a fait baver, hein? Grimaça l'écrivain.

\- Baver?! Elle vient de rétamer la moitié de la criminelle avant d'accepter de lever le pied.

\- Elle a eu un peu de mal à rester tranquille pendant deux semaines, reconnut Castle.

\- Salut Castle! Pas trop mal aux mollets? Demanda Beckett en arrivant.

\- Lui aussi vous l'avez démoli? Demanda Ryan. Mais qu'est ce qu'il y avait dans vos antidouleurs?

\- Ça va, Ryan, notre combat n'a pas duré une minute!

\- Parce que j'ai jeté l'éponge avant que vous ne me déboîtiez l'épaule!

\- Mais quelle chochotte! Siffla Esposito.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Esposito? Tu veux qu'on remette ça? Sourit Beckett.

\- Sans façon!

La journée de reprise de Beckett fut longue et ennuyeuse, pas de meurtre, uniquement de la paperasse. Rick l'avait d'ailleurs rapidement abandonnée, tant qu'à ne rien faire, autant essayer d'avancer dans l'écriture de son roman, avant que Gina ne débarque chez lui en furie pour l'obliger à écrire sous la menace.

Beckett repassa par la salle de sport, en fin de journée. Même si elle n'avait plus aucun partenaire d'entrainement, elle pourrait au moins utiliser le sac de sport pour se défouler.

Elle se démenait depuis une bonne heure, lorsqu'un policier qu'elle ne connaissait pas vint s'entraîner. Elle ne prêta pas attention à lui, mais lui la remarqua. Après avoir vainement tenté d'attirer son regard en faisant une démonstration de ses aptitudes physiques, il changea de stratégie et vint lui parler.

\- Ce serait mieux si votre sac de sable était stable, provoqua-t-il en passant près d'elle.

\- Vous voulez le tenir? Proposa-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi pas?

\- D'accord.

\- Ok.

Elle frappa plusieurs fois et avec une telle force, qu'il eut du mal à maintenir le sac en place.

\- Joli coup! Admira-t-il.

Elle sourit et se remit en position pour recommencer, quand son téléphone sonna.

\- Merci, dit-elle avant d'aller répondre.

\- A votre service !

\- Beckett !

Enfin une nouvelle enquête ! Elle aurait presque remercié le tueur ! Elle appela Castle aussitôt pour le prévenir.

\- Bonsoir lieutenant Beckett, répondit-il charmeur.

\- On a un meurtre ! Tu veux venir ou tu veux continuer à écrire ? annonça-t-elle excitée comme une puce.

\- Hé ! Oh ! Du calme ! Qui êtes-vous ? Et qu'avez-vous fait de ma petite amie ?

\- Je t'envoie l'adresse par sms ! dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Martha devant son air étonné.

\- Bah… Je ne sais pas… Beckett a appelé pour un meurtre et on aurait dit une gamine le matin de Noël !... Avec un cadavre sous le sapin !

\- Oh non, soupira Martha, je pensais que ça serait elle qui déteindrait sur toi et pas l'inverse !

\- Ne t'en fais pas grand-mère, Kate est seulement restée trop longtemps à ne rien faire, sourit Alexis, elle a juste besoin d'un peu d'action !

Castle et Beckett enquêtaient sur l'assassinat d'un ancien voleur, électrocuté avec la batterie de sa voiture. La détective était tellement accaparée par son enquête et le bonheur d'avoir enfin quelque chose à faire, qu'elle ne remarqua pas le trouble de Castle lorsqu'un lieutenant du service des cambriolages vint l'aider sur cette affaire.

\- J'ai eu le service des cambriolages, ils ont enregistré un vol avec effraction à l'épargne mutuelle de Manhattan avant-hier, annonça Beckett en rejoignant ses collègues à leurs bureaux.

\- Un casse, reprit Esposito, ça correspond à son profil.

\- Ils ne nous ont pas donné de détails? Demanda Castle.

\- Non, mais l'un d'eux va venir nous en parler.

\- Ça doit être moi, fit l'inconnu de la salle de sport en arrivant.

\- Ah ! Ah ! Ah! Comment ça va vieux frère? Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais muté? Fit Esposito en lui tombant dans les bras.

\- J'étais en plein emménagement.

\- J'vous présente un pote à moi, Tommy Demming, un des meilleurs flics de la 54ème, expliqua Esposito. Tommy, j'te présente le lieutenant Ryan, mon coéquipier, Richard Castle...

\- Ah oui, l'écrivain! Dit Demming en lui serrant la main.

\- Et le lieutenant Beckett.

\- On se connait, je crois… Répondit Demming éveillant ainsi la curiosité de l'écrivain.

\- Oui, salut! Sourit Beckett.

\- Ravi... Alors Paul Finch, un de nos rares clients sur New York à pouvoir monter un coup pareil, expliqua Demming.

\- Comment ça? Fit la détective.

\- Il a creusé un tunnel jusqu'à la salle des coffres, on l'a ouvert à la perceuse, puis filé en ne laissant pour seul indice qu'un parfum pour homme.

\- Et vous pensez que Finch a pu faire ça tout seul? Demanda Beckett.

\- Non, c'est le boulot de deux hommes, au moins!

Rick tiqua lorsqu'elle répondit un peu trop vivement quand il lui proposa d'interroger le propriétaire du coffre volé.

\- Et moi, J'fais quoi? Demanda-t-il.

\- Comme d'habitude, tu regardes! Répondit Beckett.

L'ambiance était électrique à la 12ème. L'enquête avait mis Esposito à fleur de peau, le cambriolage visant l'un des hommes de Victor Racine, un parrain de la mafia, qui avait fait tuer son ancien partenaire. Demming agaçait Castle au plus haut point, tant Beckett semblait sur la même longueur d'ondes. Il était évident qu'elle l'intéressait. Même Lanie en avait eu vent.

\- Alors, il parait que tu as fait main basse sur un beau lieutenant du service des cambriolages ? Demanda-t-elle à Beckett lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent un peu seules.

\- Qui ? Demming ? Grimaça Beckett. Non, on bosse ensemble, c'est tout.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Evidemment oui ! Je suis avec Castle ! T'as oublié ?

\- Non ! Je me suis fait un paquet de fric grâce à vous ! Rigola la légiste.

\- Tu as parié sur nous ?! Fit Beckett atterrée.

\- Tout le monde a parié sur vous !

\- Bravo ! C'est du joli mademoiselle Parish ! T'as intérêt à m'inviter à dîner pour te faire pardonner !

\- On peut dire que tu ne perds pas l'nord, toi !

Bien que voir le lieutenant Demming tourner autour de sa petite amie énervât beaucoup Castle, celui-ci réagit de la façon la plus stupide possible, lorsque Demming lui donna l'occasion de mettre les choses au clair.

\- Castle... J'peux vous poser une question? Demanda Demming, alors que Beckett venait de quitter la pièce. Est ce que Beckett et vous vous êtes... Enfin... J'veux dire... Il y a quelque chose entre vous?...

\- Entre elle et moi? Répéta-t-il surpris.

\- Ouais!

\- Non!

\- Dites le moi franchement si je suis hors jeu! Insista Demming.

\- Non, la balle est dans votre camp! Assura Castle en se giflant mentalement dès que cette phrase avait franchi ses lèvres.

\- Génial! Ok! ... Génial! Sourit Demming en quittant la pièce à son tour.

Mais quel imbécile! Qu'est ce qu'il venait de faire là? Bien sûr qu'il y avait quelque chose entre elle et lui! Bien sûr qu'il était hors jeu! Non mais des fois, il mériterait des baffes!

\- Richard Castle, il y a vraiment des moments où c'est à se demander ce que tu as dans le ciboulot, marmonna-t-il.

\- Castle ! Tu viens ? demanda Beckett en le rejoignant. Alexis nous attend pour dîner !

\- J'arrive !

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu fais ta drôle de tête !

\- Quelle drôle de tête ? J'ai pas une drôle de tête ! J'ai une drôle de tête ?

\- Oui ! Tu as ta drôle de tête! Celle que tu fais quand tu répètes la même chose trois fois de suite, parce que tu as dit ou fait quelque chose de stupide !

\- Ah cette tête là !

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Tu as fais quelque chose de stupide ?

\- Euh… Non !

\- Sûr ?

\- Sûr !

\- Tu sais que je finirai par le savoir ?

\- Oui, oui, je sais !

\- Ok. Allez, on rentre à la maison !

Elle essaya de le cuisiner de nouveau, mais bien évidemment, il évita soigneusement d'avouer sa boulette à Beckett. Cependant, il fut ravi, lorsqu'il s'avéra que le charmant lieutenant Demming était suspect dans le meurtre de Finch. Afin de le confondre, Beckett décida de l'occuper pendant que Castle et les gars fouillaient dans ses affaires.

Il n'avait pas fallu insister pour que Demming accepte un entraînement au close-combat avec la détective, ce qui énerva passablement l'écrivain.

\- Ça fait longtemps pour moi... Avertit Demming alors qu'il se tenait face à elle sur le tatami.

\- J'vais essayer d'être gentille... Sourit Beckett.

\- Ouais ouais... C'est ça!

Elle engagea le combat et le mit rapidement à terre.

\- J'y vais pas trop fort? Demanda-t-elle en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Nan… Nan... Mais au début... J'suis toujours un peu lent!...Sourit-il en lui faisant une prise qui l'envoya au tapis. Mais j'commence à trouver mon rythme maintenant! Toujours aucune piste, pour Thornton ?

\- Aucune!

\- Comment Esposito prend tout ça?

\- À votre avis? … Son coéquipier trimballe son porte clé fétiche alors qu'il a menti torturé et tué un homme! Demanda-t-elle en lui assénant une violente série de coups de pieds et de coups de poings.

\- Ah ouais? J'avais le même!... répondit-il la projetant au sol. Mais je l'ai perdu il y a plusieurs années... Allez venez!

\- Okay! Répondit-elle en lui faisant un balayage en règle.

\- Faut que je vous avoue un truc, je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir tenir! Reconnut-il à bout de souffle.

\- Il paraît que ça aide, de penser à autre chose... Au base-ball par exemple! Conseilla-t-elle sans pour autant diminuer la cadence.

\- Alors qu'est ce qui vous éclate dans la vie? À part la castagne, je veux dire!

\- Oh moi, j'suis une pantouflarde!... En fait... La veille de notre rencontre, j'ai lu un bouquin tranquillement chez moi! Annonça-t-elle en continuant le combat.

\- Sans blague?

\- Et vous alors, dites moi...

\- Que je vous dise ce qui m'éclate dans la vie? Ou ce que j'ai fait la veille de notre rencontre?... Sérieusement... Demandez-moi carrément si j'ai un alibi pour le meurtre de Finch! Demanda-t-il alors qu'il l'avait plaquée au sol.

\- Ah ah ah...

Elle éclata de rire et l'attaqua par surprise, le projeta au sol et l'immobilisa par une clé de bras.

\- D'accord!... Alors où étiez-vous? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'il gémissait de douleur.

Malheureusement pour Castle, Demming avait vraiment tout du chevalier blanc et s'entendait un peu trop bien avec sa petite amie. Il les avait d'ailleurs surpris en train de plaisanter lorsque l'enquête avait été bouclée.

\- Maintenant que j'ai prouvé ma bonne fois... On s'entraîne quand vous voulez! Disait Demming.

\- Ah oui...

\- Mais je ne vous laisserai pas gagner cette fois!

\- Quoi? N'importe quoi? Vous croyez que je vais gober ça! S'offusqua Beckett. J'ai cru que vous alliez y rester!

C'est ainsi que Martha trouva son fils en train de bougonner dans son canapé.

\- Oh ! Toi, tu as ta tête des mauvais jours !

\- Mhmm.

\- Allons bon, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Rien !

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as réussi à te fâcher avec Katherine !

La porte s'ouvrit au même moment et Beckett entra les bras chargés de paquets.

\- Bonsoir ! Chantonna-t-elle, je m'suis arrêtée chez Hung pour prendre le dîner !

Martha la regarda interloquée.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive ? Demanda Kate en remarquant leurs têtes.

\- J'aimerais bien le savoir, répliqua l'actrice.

\- Rick est toujours patraque ?

\- Quoi ? S'étonna l'écrivain.

\- Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu que tu n'étais pas dans ton assiette ? fit-elle en posant la main sur son front. T'as pas l'air d'avoir de fièvre. Repose-toi un peu, je vais prendre une douche avant le dîner.

\- Bon ! Tu m'expliques ? Demanda Martha lorsque Beckett eut disparu. Parce que visiblement Katherine ne sait même pas ce que tu lui reproches !

\- Rien ! Je ne lui reproche rien ! C'est à moi que j'en veux ! Soupira l'écrivain.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapitre trente-huit**

Kate se laissait retomber sur le dos avec un sourire de satisfaction.

\- Bon sang ! J'adore les réveils comme ça !

Rick vint se coller à elle en souriant, elle se lova contre lui.

\- Même endormie, tu es trop tentante, murmura-t-il.

\- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux !

\- J'avais dû manger un truc qui ne passait pas, mentit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

\- J'vais nous faire du café, annonça-t-elle en piquant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- On pourrait rester au lit ! Grogna-t-il.

- **Tu** pourrais rester au lit, mon cher écrivain ! Contra-t-elle. Je dois travailler pour vivre moi ! Et si je ne me dépêche pas, je vais être en retard au poste !

\- Non ! Non ! Tu penses bien que je ne vais pas te laisser y aller toute seule, qui te servirait ton café ? Répondit Castle en se précipitant hors du lit.

Il était hors de question qu'il laissât ce Demming tourner autour de sa Beckett ! Il n'avait qu'à arriver avant, elle était à lui !

Une nouvelle enquête leur tomba rapidement dessus, un célèbre chef cuisinier, Balthazar Wolf, avait été assassiné dans la cuisine d'un nouveau restaurant à la mode, dont la propriétaire s'avéra être une vieille amie de lycée de Beckett.

\- Madison?!

\- Beck?! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

\- Je suis de la brigade criminelle! Je m'occupe de cette affaire! Expliqua la détective.

\- Oh c'est vrai? T'es sérieuse?

\- Oui!

Elles s'embrassèrent chaleureusement, sous le regard intrigué de l'écrivain.

\- C'est dingue! Sourit Beckett.

\- Mais qu'elle manière vraiment affreuse de reprendre contact, soupira Madison.

Beckett fit les présentations :

\- Madison Keller, voici le romancier Richard Castle!

\- Enchantée.

\- Oui, moi aussi, appelez moi Rick. Comment vous êtes vous rencontrées?

\- À l'école, on était dans la même classe au lycée. J'n'en reviens pas que la pire des rebelles du groupe bosse dans la police maintenant! Remarqua Madison, éveillant ainsi l'intérêt de Rick.

\- J'vais avoir besoin d'informations sur tout le personnel, expliqua Beckett en ignorant les gloussements de son amant.

\- J't'en prie Beck, tu crois qu'un de mes employés a fait ça?

\- Il n'y a pas eu effraction, ça veut dire que le tueur connaissait le chef, ou qu'il avait les clés. Il me faut l'alibi de tout le monde, toi y compris... Désolée...

\- C'est normal... Euh... Je comprends...J'étais à une fête jusqu'à la fin de la nuit, plein de gens m'ont vue la bas.

\- Tu sais si Wolf avait des ennemis, si une personne lui voulait du mal?

\- C'était l'super méchant que les gens aimaient détester! ... J'étais juge, c'est comme ça qu'on s'est rencontrés... Sérieusement?...T'as jamais vu la guerre des cuisines?

\- Euh... Non, jamais... Je n'ai pas tellement le temps de regarder la télé...

\- C'était pourtant toi qui passait des heures à regarder sauver par le gong à une époque.

\- Oh... C'est vrai ça? Jubila Castle. Y a-t-il autre chose qu'elle passait des heures à faire?

\- Castle! C'est une scène de crime ici, pas un lieu où tu fais tes recherches de romancier!

\- Vous me le direz?! Murmura Castle à Madison.

\- Il n'y avait pas un truc inhabituel chez Wolf ces temps ci? Rien du tout? Demanda Beckett après avoir lancé un regard noir à Castle.

\- Si! Une chose! Wolf bossait d'habitude non stop, on n'arrivait pas à l'faire sortir de la cuisine...mais ces dernières semaines, il partait sur les coups de 15 heures et revenait vers 17 heures pour la mise en place. Il disait que c'était personnel.

Madison était partie chercher l'adresse des proches de la victime, lorsque Beckett en profita pour mettre les choses au point avec Castle.

\- Non mais tu vas arrêter un peu ! Sourit Beckett.

\- Quoi ? C'était une copine de lycée?! Ce qui fait qu'elle connaissait sûrement tous tes petits secrets...

\- Creuse autant que tu veux, Castle, mes secrets sont bien gardés avec elle.

\- Tu en es sûre?

\- Peu importe ce qu'elle sait sur moi, parce que moi je sais encore bien pire à propos d'elle! À cette époque là, on était toute une bande, et on s'éclatait.

\- Et c'est quoi, s'éclater?

\- Et bien, si tu ne le sais pas encore, je pense qu'il est trop tard pour te l'apprendre.

\- La personne à contacter, c'est David Nicolaides !

Ils rentrèrent au poste et reprirent leur enquête dans la bonne humeur. Jusqu'à ce que Beckett ne reçoive un mystérieux appel auquel elle répondit en souriant un peu trop.

\- Beckett !

\- …

\- Oui, d'accord ! Quand ?

\- …

\- Demain soir ? C'est parfait !... Oui, pas de problème !

Demming, sans doute ! C'était normal, après tout, il lui avait laissé entendre qu'elle était libre ! Mais elle… Comment pouvait-elle ne pas lui dire qu'elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie ? Elle avait pourtant l'air d'être heureuse avec lui ! Elle vivait avec lui ! Bon d'accord, c'était parce que son appartement avait explosé et elle n'avait pas caché son désir d'en trouver un autre… Mais elle n'en parlait plus… Elle avait même décoré sa chambre, on ne repeignait pas une pièce si c'était pour déménager au bout de quelques semaines !

Il était encore à ruminer ses pensées, lorsqu'ils retournèrent interroger Madison à propos d'une femme qui avait apparemment une liaison avec la victime.

\- C'est Sandra, elle vient avec son mari tous les samedis, expliqua-t-elle en regardant la photo que Beckett lui avait montrée.

\- Elle est mariée? Demanda la détective. Domingo, lui, nous a parlé d'une relation intime...

\- Bon sang, ce serait une violation de nombreux codes sanitaires! Souligna l'écrivain.

\- Tu ne connais pas son nom de famille ? Demanda Beckett non sans lui avoir envoyé un regard bien noir.

\- Non, mais cette information doit être notée quelque part... soupira Madison.

\- Comment tu te sens? Demanda Beckett qui avait remarqué le trouble de son amie.

\- J'suis bouleversée, et je n'ai pas le temps de pleurer en fait. Wolf était un ami et que ça me plaise ou non, je dois trouver qui peut remplacer mon chef, je ne sais toujours pas qui a commandé le gâteau que Wolf préparait et j'ai un gros gala de charité demain soir, chez Rocco Di Spirito, si je n'y vais pas, les gens finiront par penser que comme Wolf est mort, mon restaurant l'est aussi... Tu devrais venir avec moi, j'aurai un peu de soutien moral et on pourrait reparler du bon vieux temps!

\- Oh! Je... J'voudrais bien, mais j'suis prise! Regretta Beckett, ravivant ainsi la colère de Rick.

\- T'es prise? Regretta Madison.

\- Moi, en revanche, je suis totalement disponible, pour un peu de soutien moral et je meurs d'envie d'aller chez Rocco Di Spirito! Annonça Castle sous le regard atterré de Beckett.

\- Un charmant conteur! Sourit Madison. C'est ce que le médecin m'a conseillé! Merci Rick!

\- Sauf si c'est un problème... Dit Castle en regardant sa muse.

\- Non! ... Non... Il n'y a pas de problème! Bafouilla-t-elle un peu perdue.

Pas de problème ? Mais bien sûr qu'il y avait un problème ! Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ? Proposer à son amie de l'accompagner au restaurant alors qu'ils vivaient ensemble ?! Le dîner avec Elie Monroe ne lui avait-il pas servi de leçon ? Ou alors il était pathologiquement incapable de refuser une invitation à dîner de la part d'une jolie fille ?

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris de proposer à Madison de l'accompagner à son gala ? Demanda Beckett dans la voiture.

\- C'est ton amie ! Elle a besoin de réconfort ! Et comme tu seras prise demain soir… Je fais d'une pierre deux coups ! J'aiderai ton amie et je ne m'ennuierai pas !

\- …

Elle fronça les sourcils, légèrement décontenancée.

\- C'est ton amie ! Pas une actrice prête à tout pour avoir un rôle, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter !

\- Mais je ne m'inquiète pas ! répondit-elle en déglutissant. Non… Je… Je suis surprise, c'est tout…

Un peu qu'elle était surprise, elle n'arrivait pas du tout à comprendre l'attitude de son écrivain. C'était comme si il essayait de la provoquer. Comme si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal ! Mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi.

Le lendemain, Rick s'amusait à geler divers aliments avec de l'azote liquide dans la cuisine du loft, tandis que Martha le regardait d'un air désespéré.

\- Sortir avec une vieille amie de Katherine! C'est vraiment une erreur!

\- Je pense que ça ne dérange pas Beckett... répondit distraitement Castle.

\- Chéri! Soupira Martha consternée par tant de naïveté.

\- Tu me passes une pomme?!

\- Mais enfin, qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris ?

\- Beckett a un rendez-vous ce soir !

\- Un rendez-vous ? Avec qui ? Et puis si elle t'en a parlé, c'est qu'il n'y a rien à craindre !

\- Justement ! Elle ne m'en a pas parlé ! J'ai surpris la fin d'une conversation téléphonique ! A mon avis c'est ce Demming ! Quel sale petit mielleux celui-là !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas papa, tu es irrésistible ! assura Alexis en arrivant au même instant.

\- Ouais, n'empêche que ce Demming est taillé comme Ken ! Soupira Castle.

\- Mais Kate n'est pas une poupée Barbie ! Contra Alexis. Et puis elle est folle de toi et totalement engagée dans votre relation !

\- Ah ! Tiqua Martha ! Je ne dirais pas totalement engagée !

\- Grand-mère !

\- Bah quoi ? Je ne vois pas de bague à son doigt ! Donc techniquement, elle est libre comme l'air !

\- Merci mère, pour tout le réconfort que tu m'apportes ! Grinça l'écrivain. Et si on changeait de sujet ? Alexis, comment ça avance tes préparatifs pour ton Week-end ?

\- Arrête de froncer les sourcils Alexis, ou ton père va te figer comme ça! Fit Martha devant la grimace de sa petite fille.

\- Il n'en aura pas besoin, je viens de voir que je dois étudier des coupes au microscope, pour mon examen de chimie! Je ne peux pas emporter un microscope dans les Hamptons! Soupira la jeune fille.

\- Tu veux annuler ton week-end entre amies? Demanda Castle.

\- Si je reste, je vais regretter la plage avec les filles et si je vais à la plage, je vais regretter de ne pas réviser!

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! répondit Martha. Moi, j'aime bien penser qu'on peut tout avoir! Si tu hésites à ce point là, alors fais les deux!

\- Ou alors, proposa Rick, d'ici ce week-end, je trouverai un moyen de faire des prouesses avec ce Thermos d'azote liquide! Pour qu'il devienne une vraie machine météo, je ferai pleuvoir, tes amies devront annuler leur voyage, tu n'auras pas à choisir et après on sera les maîtres du monde! Ah ! Ah ! MOUAHAHAHAHA!

\- Ça ne m'aide pas! Soupira Alexis.

\- Mais ça défoule!

\- Tu ne devrais pas te préparer pour ton dîner? Demanda Martha.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être avec Chet? Répliqua-t-il en prenant sa montre… Oh... Si je pense que je devrais...

Sa montre lui glissa des mains et atterrit dans le bol d'azote liquide.

-Oh!... J'ai figé le temps !

Beckett sortait des toilettes, lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec son amie de lycée.

\- Maddy?!

\- Oh Salut!

\- Tu es... Ravissante !

\- J'voulais vous offrir ça! Expliqua Maddy en lui tendant un panier rempli de douceurs. C'est ma façon de tous vous remercier de tout ce que vous faites.

\- Oh... On ne fait que notre boulot... Mais on est toujours contents d'avoir des... cookies! J'adore ce genre de cookies! se réjouit Beckett.

\- Ah! Super! … Beck... Tu t'souviens quand on était dingues du même mec?

\- Ouais... Brent Edwards... C'était un vrai canon! Sourit Beckett au souvenir du jeune homme.

\- Oui... Tu t'souviens également de ce qu'il s'est passé en dernière année? Ajouta Madison.

\- Oui... Pourquoi?

\- Ce dîner, avec Rick... Si vous êtes tous les deux... Parce que je ne voudrais pas que l'histoire se répète encore une fois...

\- Castle?... Oui... Euh... Oui... On est ensemble! Mais je t'en prie, ne le répète pas à tout New York! Je ne tiens pas à faire la une de la presse people ou à avoir une horde de journalistes collés à mes talons !

\- Mais alors?... Ce dîner...

\- T'en fais pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en ce moment, mais… Il est bizarre… Enfin ! Passez une bonne soirée!

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui ! Tu as besoin de compagnie et Rick saura te distraire ! Assura la détective.

Rick et Madison étaient attablés, lorsque Rocco Di Spirito vint les saluer.

\- Madison ! J'suis vraiment désolé! Wolf était un ami, commença le chef.

\- Merci Rocco! Répondit-elle. Je te présente Richard Castle!

\- J'devrais vous mettre une bonne raclée! Tonna-t-il soudain juste avant de se mettre à rire, soulageant ainsi l'écrivain. Pourquoi avoir tué Derrick Storm?! J'adorais, mais cette Nikki Hard aussi est géniale!

\- Fondée sur mon amie Kate Beckett! Précisa Madison. Je devrais te la présenter, vous devriez bien vous entendre!

\- Avec plaisir, si elle est aussi intéressante que le personnage du roman... répondit Rocco. J'suis déjà sous le charme.

\- Ah! Ah ! Grimaça Castle.

\- Un fabuleux chef! Sourit Madison.

\- Vous... Vous trouvez que c'est le genre de Beckett, ce type? Demanda Castle.

\- Ben euh… Beck n'a pas de genre très précis... Elle est sortie avec le guitariste d'un groupe de rock, un étudiant en médecine et un français qui était d'une famille noble, ça j'en suis sûre... Avec qui elle est maintenant?

\- Oh... Personne... Il y a juste un type quelconque qui lui tourne autour, je ne crois pas que ça ira loin... répondit vaguement l'écrivain.

\- C'est vrai? Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle m'a dit! Contra Madison.

\- Et qu'est ce qu'elle vous a dit? S'inquiéta Castle.

\- Que c'était du sérieux!

\- Du sérieux ?

\- Du très sérieux ! En fait… Je crois ne l'avoir jamais vue aussi accro à quelqu'un !

Lorsqu'il rentra de son dîner, Castle trouva Beckett profondément endormie. Il n'osa pas la réveiller et se coucha à ses côtés. Il soupira lorsqu'instinctivement elle vint se blottir contre lui.

\- Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ma vie sans toi, murmura-t-il. S'il faut que je fasse du sport pour avoir la carrure de Demming, je le ferai, mais je t'en prie, ne me quitte pas !

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, elle était déjà partie. Il soupira et se prépara pour la rejoindre au plus vite.

\- Bonjour ! dit-il en arrivant deux cafés à la main, près du bureau d'Esposito. Beckett n'est pas là ?

\- Elle va revenir, Demming avait quelque chose à lui demander, répondit Ryan.

\- Demming… grogna l'écrivain.

\- Salut Castle ! Lança Beckett en s'emparant de son café.

\- Demming n'était pas venu avec du café ? demanda Esposito.

\- Si, mais celui-ci est mon café ! répliqua Beckett en désignant son gobelet.

\- Tu sais que ça me réchauffe le cœur, quand tu dis des trucs comme ça, sourit Castle.

\- Hé ! Castle ! On est là ! Avertit Esposito, alors que Rick dévorait sa muse du regard.

\- Oups, fit Castle en haussant les épaules.

\- Que voulait Demming ? Demanda Ryan.

\- Oh… M'inviter à dîner ! Quel pot de colle ! répondit-elle en se tournant vers le tableau blanc pour se remettre au travail.

\- Tu n'as pas déjà dîné avec lui hier ? Provoqua l'écrivain.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Où vas-tu chercher des idées pareilles ? Dit Kate en se tournant vers lui complètement abasourdie.

\- Bah… Euh… Enfin… Tu avais des projets…Alors…

Les gars, sentant le vent tourner, prétextèrent une urgence de dernière minute pour s'éclipser.

\- TU AS CRU QUE JE SORTAIS AVEC DEMMING ?! S'écria-t-elle alors qu'elle venait de comprendre l'attitude de son petit ami. C'EST POUR ÇA QUE TU ES SORTI AVEC MADISON ?! TU VOULAIS TE VENGER !

\- Me venger… euh… Non… Euh… Enfin… Si… Peut-être… Bredouilla l'écrivain en reculant sous les assauts de Beckett, qui lui enfonçait l'index dans la poitrine.

\- COMMENT AS-TU PU CROIRE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE ? EST-CE QU'A UN MOMENT ? J'AI FAIT QUELQUE CHOSE QUI AURAIT PU TE LAISSER CROIRE QUE J'ETAIS CAPABLE D'UNE CHOSE PAREILLE ?

\- Non… Euh… Non, tu as raison… Ta colère est légitime…

\- UN PEU QU'ELLE EST LEGITIME ! NON MAIS…

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda le capitaine Montgomery en sortant de son bureau.

\- Rien chef ! Castle a encore photographié ma scène de crime ! Mentit Beckett en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous n'avez pas encore compris que vous risquiez de vous faire arracher la tête en faisant ça ? demanda Montgomery à l'écrivain.

\- Je sais, mais ce cas était trop cool, fit Castle penaud.

\- Et bien tachez de vous en souvenir la prochaine fois, Castle, parce que sinon, ami du maire ou pas, je vous priverai de scènes de crime.

\- Oui, Capitaine…

Il soupira lorsque le capitaine regagna son bureau et se retourna vers Beckett, juste à temps pour la voir monter dans l'ascenseur. Il se pressa pour la rejoindre et dut se jeter entre les portes pour l'empêcher de partir sans lui.

\- Tu aurais pu m'attendre ! Grogna-t-il en se massant l'épaule.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu veux surveiller mes faits et gestes, maintenant ? Claqua-t-elle furieuse.

\- Ok. Je reconnais que je ne l'ai pas volée celle là !

Elle ne répondit pas et se concentra sur l'enquête en cours. Tout s'accéléra, lorsqu'ils découvrirent que deux semaines avant sa mort, Wolf avait rompu avec sa maîtresse, vendu ses parts du restaurant familial, payé ses dettes parce qu'il voulait changer de vie et demander en mariage une femme dont il était secrètement amoureux. Ils découvrirent également que la femme à qui le cuisinier destinait cette bague, n'était autre que la fiancée de son meilleur ami et que celui-ci avait fini par l'assassiner.

\- On rentre ensemble? Demanda-t-il doucement en approchant du bureau de sa muse.

\- Rentre tout seul, Castle, je vais finir ma paperasse.

\- Je peux attendre…

\- Pas la peine, j'en ai pour un bon moment encore ! Et puis, j'ai prévu de passer voir quelqu'un après.

\- Quelqu'un ?...

Il avait aussitôt pensé à Demming, mais le regard noir de sa petite amie le dissuada de prononcer ce nom. Elle était très fâchée et il devait reconnaître qu'elle en avait parfaitement le droit.

\- Madison ! Je vais prendre un verre avec Madison ! Précisa-t-elle bien qu'elle ait été un instant tentée de le laisser psychoter toute la soirée.

\- Oh ! Mais tu n'as pas de compte à me rendre ! répondit-il soulagé et honteux.

\- Bah tiens ! Grogna la détective.

Castle rentra donc seul et dépité ce soir-là.

\- Oh ! Oh ! Toi, tu as fait une bêtise ! Remarqua Martha.

\- Où est Kate ? Demanda Alexis.

\- Elle avait de la paperasse à finir, soupira Castle.

\- Ça aurait pu attendre demain, dit Martha. Alors, pourquoi n'est-elle pas rentrée ?

\- J'ai sous-entendu qu'elle était allée diner au restaurant avec Demming hier soir !

\- Papa ! Je t'avais dit qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire de lui ! Elle a passé sa soirée avec moi à m'aider à préparer mon examen de chimie ! Grâce à elle, je vais pouvoir aller avec mes copines dans les Hamptons ce week-end !

\- C'était toi le mystérieux coup de fil qu'elle a reçu ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

\- Parce que ce n'était pas moi ! Je lui avais parlé de mon dilemme l'autre jour et elle m'a dit que ses cours de chimie remontaient un peu trop pour pouvoir m'aider efficacement, mais qu'elle verrait ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Le coup de fil, c'était Lanie, qui a accepté de venir nous aider ! On a passé une super soirée et je suis prête pour mon examen de lundi grâce à elles !

\- Mais quel imbécile je fais !

\- Ah ça, tu l'as dit ! Répondirent en chœur sa mère et sa fille.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapitre trente-neuf.**

La soirée était déjà bien entamée et Beckett n'était toujours pas rentrée. Fatiguée de voir son père regarder la pendule toutes les trois secondes, Alexis avait proposé de relire les derniers chapitres qu'il avait écrits, histoire de lui changer les idées.

\- Son hurlement déchira l'air et vint s'éteindre dans une oreille à jamais sourde à tous les bruits... T'as écrit ça? Demanda Alexis.

\- Quoi tu trouves ça exagéré? Demanda-t-il.

\- Hm! Tu devrais au moins savoir qu'il n'y a pas d'accent circonflexe sur le i de vint depuis l'temps. T'as jamais pensé à t'équiper d'un correcteur d'orthographe? Fit-elle en griffonnant quelques annotations sur le texte.

\- J'en ai un! Il a des cheveux longs et roux, il en sait beaucoup pour son âge et il est sur le point de dire à son père ce qu'il pense du dernier chapitre de son livre.

\- J'ai adoré! Surtout le passage où Nikki et Rook se trouvent dans le porte avion! Génial!

\- N'en dis pas plus, tu vas finir par me gêner! Sourit l'écrivain.

\- J'ai quand même une petite critique à faire à propos de ce lieutenant qui s'occupe des cambriolages...

\- Shlemming? Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

\- Bah… Je ne sais pas trop... C'est un peu le balourd de service, non? Observa la rouquine. Et il a l'air de sortir de nulle part...

\- Bah... C'est un peu le cas, non?

\- Supprime-le! Dit Alexis d'un ton ferme.

\- Si c'était aussi facile... Soupira Castle en rayant le nom de Shlemming.

\- T'en fais pas, papa, elle va rentrer, assura-t-elle devant son air triste.

\- Elle était vraiment fâchée, elle n'a même pas sourit à ma blague sur les pains au chocolats !

\- Papa ! On ne règle pas ses problèmes avec une blague !

\- J'y peux rien si ça fait partie de mes automatismes de survie !

\- Là, tu n'échapperas pas à une bonne séance de plates excuses ! répliqua Alexis en l'embrassant sur le front. Allez ! Bonne nuit papa !

\- Bonne nuit chérie…

Il suivit sa fille du regard, alors qu'elle montait les escaliers, puis se rendit dans son bureau. Quite à ne pas dormir, autant travailler un peu.

Beckett quittait le restaurant de son amie Madison, de meilleure humeur. Prendre un verre avec Maddy lui avait permis de se changer les idées, en se remémorant leurs années lycée. Mais elle ne se sentait pas prête à rentrer au loft. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Elle ne prit aucun taxi, ni aucun bus pour rentrer, elle préférait marcher.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et la pénombre avait envahit les ruelles. Elle s'évertua donc à rester sur les artères principales, dans lesquelles il y avait encore des passants. Elle ne prit pas le chemin le plus direct. Elle savait qu'elle devrait rentrer chez elle, s'expliquer avec Rick, mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'y résigner, elle était toujours fâchée.

Dans son errance, elle réfléchissait à la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Comment avait-il pu penser ça d'elle ? Comment avait-il pu imaginer un seul instant qu'elle pouvait vivre avec lui, lui faire l'amour aussi passionnément et sortir avec un autre ?

C'était sans doute très puéril, mais l'imaginer au loft à l'attendre, lui apportait un certain réconfort. C'était sa punition pour son manque de confiance en elle, l'attente... Et elle n'avait pas envie d'abréger ses souffrances de sitôt.

D'accord il avait souffert dans ses précédentes relations. D'accord beaucoup de femmes avaient profité de lui et la plupart de celles qui venaient minauder devant lui le faisaient avec beaucoup d'arrières pensées. Il se protégeait, pour ne plus souffrir… Mais en se protégeant, il s'empêchait de vivre et ainsi, il l'empêchait aussi de vivre et elle ne méritait pas ça… Il les empêchait de vivre.

Elle ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Elle bouscula un passant, bafouilla quelques excuses en reculant. Il bougonna. Elle arriva près d'un parc et aperçut des balançoires. Elle s'installa sur l'une d'elles. Le regard dans le vague, elle se laissa emporter par ses souvenirs… Leur rencontre… leurs disputes, leurs plaisanteries, leurs enquêtes, leurs ébats… Ses craintes… Elle pensait avoir réussi à les vaincre, elle pensait que lui aussi avait vaincu les siennes, elle s'était visiblement trompée.

Comment cet homme pouvait l'émouvoir à ce point, comment pouvait-il se montrer aussi doux, aussi attentionné et l'instant d'après, agir comme le dernier des idiots ? L'amour rend idiot… Elle sourit lorsque cette phrase résonna dans sa tête. Cela faisait un moment, que cette petite voix n'était pas venue trotter dans son esprit… Une petite voix, tellement semblable à celle de sa mère… Adolescente, elle s'énervait à chaque fois que Johanna lui faisait un de ses sermons, dont elle avait le secret, à chaque fois qu'elle avait fait une bêtise. Aujourd'hui, elle donnerait tout ce qu'elle avait, pour l'entendre encore une fois, pour pouvoir lui demander conseil.

Elle se rappela une de ses bêtises d'adolescente en pleine rébellion. Elle avait quatorze ans et était amoureuse d'un mauvais garçon…Bilan : des cours séchés, une des pires humiliations de sa vie, avec un séjour au poste et la pire des colères de son père à affronter. Elle se souvint à quel point elle s'était sentie mal à l'époque.

Sa mère avait été merveilleuse, elle avait calmé son père. Elle avait réconforté sa fille sans jamais la blâmer ou lui faire de reproche. Kate lui avait d'ailleurs demandé plus tard pourquoi elle avait été aussi tolérante et aimante avec elle, alors qu'elle avait dû être extrêmement déçue.

Johanna lui avait répondu par un proverbe chinois, qu'elle n'avait jamais oublié depuis : « Aime-moi quand je le mérite le moins, car c'est alors que j'en ai le plus besoin ». Et c'était vrai, ce dont elle avait eut le plus besoin à cet instant-là, était l'amour incondtionnel de sa mère.

Le visage de Rick avec son air de gamin perdu lui apparut soudain devant les yeux. Lui aussi devait se sentir mal. Il avait mal réagi, parce qu'il l'aimait et s'était senti trahi…

Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça, elle ne pouvait pas lui refuser ce que lui avait fait pour elle, l'aimer malgré ses erreurs et ses doutes…Il était en plein doute, en pleine confusion, elle devait le rassurer.

Elle s'était alors levée et avait sifflé un taxi dans lequel elle était montée rapidement. Elle allait se battre pour lui, comme lui s'était battu pour la convaincre de sortir de sa coquille. Elle arriva en bas de l'immeuble et, après un dernier regard vers la fenêtre éclairée, elle passa la porte d'entrée, prête à affronter la discussion.

\- Kate… où es-tu ? Marmonnait Rick en tournant dans son bureau, comme un lion en cage.

Ça ne pouvait pas s'arrêter comme ça ! Tout ça à cause d'un bellâtre qui lui tournait autour ! Non, tout ça à cause de lui. C'était lui et non Demming, qui avait mal agi. Comment avait-il pu douter d'elle ? Tout ça lui paraissait tellement stupide, maintenant ! Il avait été jaloux et sa jalousie l'avait rendu crétin.

Il sortit son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de Beckett. L'image qui s'afficha lui fit mal. Kate, souriante, merveilleuse et totalement amoureuse de lui. Le regard qu'elle posait sur lui était tellement plein d'amour, cet amour était tellement évident, maintenant qu'il craignait de l'avoir perdu.

Il appuya sur « appeler » et tomba directement sur sa messagerie. Elle avait éteint son téléphone.

\- Kate… rentre s'il te plait. Il fait nuit maintenant, soupira-t-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Tu as du te calmer. Je le suis là. J'ai juste besoin de te voir, de savoir que tu vas bien. Que tu n'es plus fâchée. Je suis le dernier des idiots !

Il avait envie de hurler son nom, ce qui serait totalement inutile, elle ne reviendrait pas plus vite. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, et prononça son nom, comme une prière.

\- Kate ! Kate ! Kate !

\- Oui ?

Il sursauta, avant de courir la prendre dans ses bras. Elle le serra à son tour dans ses bras, heureuse d'être de retour à la maison.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, j'avais besoin de réfléchir… murmura-t-elle.

\- De réfléchir ? Répéta-t-il en s'écartant vivement d'elle.

\- A la meilleure façon de te rassurer ! Ajouta-t-elle immédiatement. Ecoute, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as pensé que Demming m'intéressait…

\- … Tu avais l'air de tellement bien t'entendre avec lui ! Tu t'entrainais avec lui !

\- C'est un collègue ! Il est sympa ! Je me suis comportée avec lui comme je le fais avec Ryan ou Esposito !

\- …

\- Tu veux être mon partenaire de close combat ?

\- Quoi ?!

\- Si tu réagis comme ça à chaque fois que je m'entraîne avec un homme, il va bien falloir que tu t'y colles !

\- Tu pourrais t'entraîner avec des femmes !

\- Et comment je ferai pour maîtriser des suspects masculins, si je ne m'entraîne pas avec des hommes ?

\- Touché !

Il la serra de nouveau dans ses bras, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne partirait pas.

\- Castle! Dit-elle alors que les mains de l'écrivain partaient déjà en vadrouille.

\- ... Mhm?!

\- Il faut qu'on parle!

\- Mais on vient de le faire! Répondit-il avec le ton d'un gamin à qui on dit de patienter avant de prendre le dessert.

\- Non! Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas suffisant.

\- Écoute, je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir fait confiance!

\- Ce ne sont pas des excuses, que je veux!

\- Non?... Qu'est ce que tu veux alors?!

\- Des réponses! Une discussion!

\- Ok. Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir?

\- Pourquoi as-tu cru que je voulais me mettre avec Demming?! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour que tu imagines ça?!

\- Bah... Euh... Rien... Tu n'as rien fait... Conclut-il après avoir réfléchi.

\- Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a?

\- ... en fait... C'est quelque chose que tu n'as pas fait...

\- Ce que je n'ai pas fait? S'étonna la détective qui ne s'attendait pas à ça.

\- Oui... Euh... J'ai l'impression que tu veux garder un pied au dehors de notre relation...

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça?

\- Quand tu as emménagé ici, tu as dit que ça serait provisoire... Tu as refusé que je te paye tes nouvelles affaires, tu insistes même pour payer ta part des factures!

\- Quoi? Tu voudrais être mon Suggar Daddy? Demanda-t-elle de plus en plus étonnée.

\- Non... Enfin... J'ai largement les moyens de faire tourner cette maison! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à...

\- À ne pas vouloir profiter de ta générosité? Écoute Castle, je ne suis pas avec toi pour ton argent ! J'ai toujours su m'assumer et j'en suis fière! Je ne voulais pas te blesser, mais c'est important pour moi!

\- Et pour l'appartement?

\- Je croyais que tu me le proposais parce que mon appartement avait explosé! Je ne voulais surtout pas que tu te sentes obligé de m'accueillir chez toi!

\- Mais je voulais que tu t'installes ici! J'y pensais depuis des semaines!

\- Je sais... Ta mère me l'a confirmé le lendemain. Je m'en suis voulu d'avoir réagi comme ça… Tout aurait été plus simple si Scott Dunn n'avait pas fait exploser mon appartement…

\- Alors ça veut dire...

\- Ça veut dire que je n'ai même pas mis un pied dans une agence immobilière! Assura-t-elle. Je n'ai pas envie de quitter le loft! Enfin... Sauf si tu me le demandes, bien sûr... Ou si tu continues à inviter des jolies filles au restaurant!

Il ne répondit pas à la provocation, mais elle remarqua qu'il fronçait les sourcils et baissait les yeux, honteux. Elle sourit.

\- Il va falloir que tu acceptes de me faire confiance, monsieur Castle!

Elle se lova contre lui et l'embrassa dans le cou, lui murmurant qu'elle, elle lui faisait confiance.

\- Tu as peur de me perdre?!

\- Évidemment que j'ai peur de te perdre, Kate! Répliqua-t-il vivement. Tu ne l'as pas encore remarqué ?

\- Tu ne l'as jamais dit…

\- J'oubliais que j'avais affaire à la détective la plus futée de New York, qui n'arrive pourtant pas à voir l'évidence quand ça concerne sa vie sentimentale !

\- Dis donc ! J'ai fini par accepter ce qu'il se passait entre nous !

\- Après que j'ai hissé la grand voile et sorti une bonne cinquantaine d'esclaves pour ramer avec moi ! fit-il remarquer. Kate ! Ce que j'éprouve pour toi! C'est tellement fort que ça m'effraie parfois! Tu es si merveilleuse, si extraordinaire!

\- Castle! Je ne suis pas Nikki Hard! Je ne suis pas parfaite! Il faut que tu arrêtes de me placer sur un piédestal!

\- Nikki Hard n'est pas parfaite, elle a un fichu caractère et est un peu garce! Signala-t-il.

Elle éclata de rire.

\- Ok, alors, il faut que tu cesses de penser que tu n'es pas assez bien pour moi, parce que tu es exactement celui qu'il me fallait! Déclara-t-elle en s'approchant pour l'embrasser.

\- Vraiment?

\- Vraiment!

\- Je suis mieux que Demming?

\- Je n'ai même pas songé une seconde à regarder Demming de cette façon!

\- Mieux que Sorenson?!

\- Mille fois mieux que Sorenson!

\- Mieux que ...

\- Castle! Boucle-la! Et montre-moi plutôt comment tu comptes te faire pardonner! Ordonna-t-elle en l'embrassant.

\- Ok, accroche-toi bien Bunny! Ça va secouer!

\- Des promesses! Toujours des promesses!

\- Tu vas voir si ce ne sont que des promesses en l'air! Répliqua-t-il en la hissant sur son épaule, pour l'emmener dans la chambre.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapitre quarante:**

Le téléphone sonnait depuis un bon moment, lorsque Martha, excédée arriva dans le bureau de son fils, qui regardait un bon vieux film en noir et blanc.

\- Tu ne comptes pas décrocher?

\- Non ! Et toi non plus, d'ailleurs ! Fit-il en levant la main pour la stopper alors qu'elle s'avançait pour le faire.

\- Ah, ah et peut-on savoir de qui tu te caches ?

\- Gina !

\- Oh! tu as oublié la pension alimentaire ?

\- Non cette fois ce n'est pas mon ex-femme mais mon éditrice qui veut me parler. Je devais lui rendre la première ébauche de mon nouveau manuscrit hier. Le problème c'est que je ne l'ai pas terminé !

\- Comment ça se fait ?

\- Pas envie d'écrire et en plus de ça, je crois que je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfait de l'évolution de mes personnages !

\- Dis plutôt qu'avec Katherine vous avez passé un peu trop de temps à faire des bêtises ! Au fait, où est-elle?

\- Au poste! Comme d'habitude! Mais il n'y a pas d'enquête, alors je reste ici, je lui ai promis d'être sage et d'essayer d'avancer dans mon travail, tant qu'il n'y aura pas d'affaire.

\- Ah ! Et ta paranoïa avec ce lieutenant du service des cambriolages ?

\- Oubliée ! J'ai parlé avec Kate et tout va pour le mieux, ce Demming n'avait aucune chance face à mon charme naturel !

\- A la bonne heure ! Sourit Martha. Alors, Katherine va venir dans les Hamptons avec nous, cette année ?

\- Je ne le lui ai pas encore proposé, mais j'ai bien l'intention de le faire ! Et toi alors ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici, je croyais que tu devais passer une audition ce soir ?

\- Tout juste, je suis venue chercher mon chemisier porte bonheur !

\- Ahhh, je suis prise ! Ca y est, j'y suis ! Hurla Alexis en arrivant telle une tornade.

\- Oh chérie !

\- Oh t'es prise, ça y est, t'y est ! Répéta Castle en sa fille. Même si je ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu parles !

\- La session d'été de Princeton ouverte aux Lycéens ! Expliqua la jeune fille.

\- Je croyais que tu étais sur la liste d'attente!

\- Quelqu'un a annulé, mais on doit payer le plus vite possible parce que ça commence ce week-end ! répliqua la jeune fille excitée comme une puce.

\- Comment ça ce week-end ? Tiqua l'écrivain.

\- Je sais qu'on devait le passer ensemble mais…

\- Chérie tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! C'est le mémorial Day. On le passe chaque année dans les Hamptons pour fêter le début de l'été, c'est une tradition familiale. J'ai acheté tes feux d'artifice préférés, ceux qui sont illégaux parce qu'ils font trop de bruit ! gémit Castle.

\- Papa, c'est Princeton !

\- Tu vas rater un super week-end, tout ça pour une session d'été dans une des meilleures facs du pays ! Bougonna-t-il.

\- Je sais bien que je te déçois énormément ! Mais je pensais que tu inviterais Kate! Ça vous ferait un week-end en amoureux !

\- Je pensais que nous y irions tous ensemble! Répondit-il déçu en prenant le dossier d'inscription que lui tendait Alexis.

\- Bon il y a plein de formulaires, alors t'as qu'à les signer et moi je les remplirai pour toi plus tard !

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et fit mine de s'en aller.

\- Hop, hop, hop, hop, hop, hop… Une minute. Il doit y avoir une erreur, il y a écrit que les dortoirs sont mixtes ? L'arrêta son père.

\- Bah, oui c'est une fac !

\- Non, non, non, non ce n'est pas une fac, c'est une session d'été ouverte aux lycéens, dans une fac et si j'en crois ceci, la moitié des élèves de ton bâtiment seront des garçons du même âge que toi!

\- Papa t'as aucun souci à te faire, il y a un surveillant majeur pour chaque étage !

\- Donc vous serez surveillés par quelqu'un qui aura l'âge légal pour acheter de l'alcool ! Riposta-t-il de plus en plus inquiet.

\- Trésor ne soit pas si rigide, intervint Martha. Rappelle-toi le voyage que tu as fait en Italie. A l'époque tu étais encore plus jeune qu'Alexis !

\- Et si tu avais eu la moindre idée de ce qui c'est passé quand j'étais en Europe. Tu ne m'aurais plus jamais laissé quitter la maison ! Dit-il.

\- Et bien parfois, moins on en sait, mieux on se porte ! répliqua l'actrice.

Le téléphone de Rick sonna, il regarda l'identité de son correspondant et sourit.

\- Ah, Beckett !

\- Tu as un roman à terminer ! Lui rappela Martha.

\- Hum, hum ! Ici Castle ! Salut ma chérie! Je te manquais tant que ça ? … Il y a eu un meurtre et ce sont les ordres du patron ?! Tu sais que tu as un sacré sens de l'humour !

Il la rejoignit dans Central Parc et l'accompagna vers la scène de crime. Il profita du trajet pour lui expliquer ses tracas avec Alexis.

\- C'est devenu une tradition, les feux de camp, les marshmallow grillés, les histoires de fantôme, les grasses matinées. On fait ça depuis qu'elle a 5ans ! Se lamentait-il.

\- Ça a l'air génial, elle se rend pas compte de la chance qu'elle a ! Acquiesça la détective.

\- Ouais, d'ailleurs, je voulais que tu nous y accompagnes ! Dis-moi que tu vas venir ! Ça sera l'occasion pour nous de passer notre premier vrai week-end romantique! On est face à l'océan, il y a une piscine privée. Tu pourrais bronzer toute la journée, si tu veux!

\- Ouah, Castle ! Tu as vraiment envie que je fasse plein de bêtises avec toi dans la piscine!

\- Il y a une bonne vingtaine d'endroits là-bas, où on peut faire plein de bêtises! Tu pourras même nager entièrement nue, si tu es mal à l'aise en maillot de bain !

\- Ne me tente pas Castle! Répondit-elle amusée.

Ils rejoignirent Esposito, qui leur présenta la victime : Shawn Caldwell, un homme blanc tué de plusieurs balles dans la poitrine. Le mobile n'était pas le vol, puisqu'ils avaient retrouvé sa montre, son portefeuille et du liquide ! Le tueur avait d'ailleurs pris le temps de faire le ménage derrière lui, puisqu'ils ne retrouvèrent aucune douille, ce qui impliquait un sacré sans froid et donc un assassin très bien entraîné. Castle ne se gêna d'ailleurs pas pour émettre la thèse d''une implication de la CIA.

De retour au commissariat, Beckett planchait sur leur nouvelle affaire, lorsque Castle arriva et déposa une photo de la plage sur son bureau.

\- On est en face l'océan. Je ne t'ai pas menti et je te garantis qu'il n'y a rien de plus beau au monde !

Le regard soucieux de Beckett l'intrigua.

\- Un problème ?

\- J'ai essayée le registre du commerce, notre base de données, j'ai même cherché sur internet et c'est comme si ses gens n'existaient pas ! Expliqua-t-elle.

\- Qui ?

\- Fastwater Global Services !

\- Oh, je te l'avais dit, c'est une couverture de la CIA! Répondit-il nonchalamment, ce qui exaspéra Beckett. Enfin ils n'ont peut-être pas envie de faire de la publicité…

\- Oui, bien sûr, c'est ce que je me suis dit. Donc j'ai vérifié leur adresse, 1747 Ouest sur la 43ème rue. C'est en plein milieu de l'Hudson River. Alors j'ai revérifié le contenu de son portefeuille et j'ai découvert que sa carte d'identité, sa carte de salle de sport, sa carte d'assurance et même sa carte de crédit, étaient bidon. Elles sont toutes fausses !

\- Et pour son nom ?

\- Il y a une demi-douzaine de Shawn Caldwell dans la région et aucun ne correspond !

\- Ses empreintes digitales ?

\- Pas dans le fichier !

Les gars revinrent de leur enquête de voisinage et personne n'avait vu ou entendu quoique ce soit, pas même les clochards qui dormaient à environ 200mètres de là, ce qui signifiait que le tueur avait utilisé un silencieux. Tout cela ressemblait de plus en plus à du travail de professionnel.

Leur enquête piétinait un peu, mais la découverte de la voiture de Caldwell relança l'enquête. Ils y trouvèrent une arme de guerre, cinq mille euros et un stylo contenant un message qui s'autodétruisit dès la fin de sa lecture. Castle jubila, la victime était un espion !

Castle et Beckett prirent donc la place de la victime et se rendirent au point de rendez-vous.

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu étrange ? Demanda Beckett alors qu'ils attendaient l'arrivée du contact de Caldwell.

\- Quoi ?

\- La clandestinité, les rendez-vous secrets, les phrases codées. Moi je trouve ça un peu vieux jeu. Pourquoi se rencontrer face à face quand on peut envoyer un mail crypté ?

\- Parce que parfois il faut se déconnecter du réseau ! A ce propos en parlant de déconnecter, tu ne m'as pas répondu pour ce week-end ! On va s'éclater !

\- Il me tarde d'y être, sourit-elle en l'aguichant du regard.

Le contact arriva mais il démasqua rapidement Castle, aussi Beckett dut-elle intervenir et l'arrêter. Plus leur enquête avançait, plus ils se demandaient dans quoi ils s'étaient fourrés, jusqu'à ce que Castle réalise que cette histoire n'était qu'un jeu, sauf que le meurtre, lui était bien réel.

De retour au loft, Castle s'attelait à préparer le dîner, quand le téléphone sonna.

\- Oh non ! Soupira-t-il.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, que Beckett avait déjà décroché.

\- Résidence de Richard Castle !

\- Je voudrais parler à Richard !

Beckett fronça les sourcils, encore cette pimbêche malpolie.

\- Bonsoir ! Castle … Oui… Euh…Il est sorti, mentit-elle à la demande de Rick, qui lui faisait de grands gestes affolés.

\- Lucia, je vous en prie, soupira la voix au téléphone, vous ne savez pas mentir !

\- Mais je ne…

\- Laissez tomber, je vais l'appeler sur son portable.

La communication fut coupée et Beckett adressa à Rick un regard noir, lui intimant de lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait.

\- C'était Gina ! J'ai du retard dans mon travail, expliqua-t-il.

\- C'était ton ex femme ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me prend pour la femme de ménage ?

\- Bah… Euh… Je n'en sais rien… Elle n'est pas du genre à s'intéresser au petit personnel…

\- Au petit personnel ? Mais c'est une perle, celle là ! En tout cas, tu aurais pu lui dire que je vivais avec toi !

\- Tu ne voulais pas que j'en parle !

\- Ok… Et bien, je te donne le feu vert ! Tu pourras lui dire !

\- J'adore quand tu es énervée, je te trouve super mignonne !

\- …

\- Enfin ! Pas contre moi ! ajouta-t-il devant son regard noir.

\- Castle, qu'est qu'il te prend ? Demanda-t-elle en reculant, alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

\- Tu le sais très bien, marmonna-t-il.

Oh que oui, elle le savait ! Il avait ce regard ! Celui de Linus ! Celui qui disait qu'il allait la dévorer toute crue !

\- Castle ! Le diner !

\- On s'en fiche ! rétorqua-t-il en se précipitant sur elle.

\- Allons au moins dans la chambre ! Ta fille ou ta mère pourraient… ar…ri… ver… Oh ! Castle !

Cette proximité, son souffle, sa douceur, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait retenu sa respiration dès qu'elle l'avait senti s'approcher, il avait un tel magnétisme ! Sans la toucher, d'un seul regard, il la mettait dans tous ses états. Il s'approcha encore d'elle et passa une main dans ses cheveux. La proximité de son corps la rendait folle.

\- Viens, lui murmura-t-il en lui prenant une main et en l'entraînant vers la chambre.

Il la coucha sur le dos, lui chuchota combien il la trouvait belle. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, sa voix, l'émotion qu'il faisait passer, elle en était tellement émue. Doucement, avec une infinie délicatesse, il la déshabilla, embrassant chaque parcelle de sa peau, qu'il dénudait. Délicatement, il embrassa son petit lapin fétiche et fit glisser le morceau de tissu le long de ses jambes. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle sentit ses doigts venir caresser sa poitrine, et bascula la tête.

Il vint l'embrasser dans le cou, aspirant sa peau délicate.

\- Bordel Rick ! Tu veux me faire un suçon ?

\- Du calme, laisse-toi porter par l'ambiance…

\- C'est pas toi qui va devoir porter des cols roulés en plein mois de mai ! Bougonna-t-elle.

\- Ok ! J'arrête le suçon… Mais tu sais que tu es vraiment pénible, parfois !

Ses mains descendirent le long de son ventre, la faisant frissonner de plaisir.

Il lui embrassa les cuisses, lui arrachant de petits cris de plaisir, alors que ses doigts s'introduisaient en elle. Chacun de ses gestes lui procurait un sursaut de bonheur immédiat. Il accéléra et elle murmura son nom. Elle balança son bassin, accompagnant ses mouvements, sentant l'orgasme monter, elle se cambra plus et le supplia de ne pas s'arrêter. Il sourit et arrêta ses caresses, elle grogna de frustration, mais bien vite, il vint déposer un baiser appuyé et passionné sur ses lèvres, alors que d'un très lent mouvement du bassin, il s'introduisait doucement en elle. Il allait et venait avec lenteur, à l'écoute de leurs plaisirs respectifs. Elle croisa ses jambes autour de sa taille, accroissant leurs sensations et leur jouissance.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapitre quarante et un :**

Cette lenteur la rendait folle, il prenait un malin plaisir à l'agacer. N'en pouvant plus de cette douce torture, elle le fit basculer sur le dos et s'installa à califourchon sur lui. S'accrochant à ses épaules, elle rythma leur ébat.

\- Tu vas me tuer, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

\- Quoi ? Tu n'en peux déjà plus ? répliqua-t-elle mutine.

\- Tu vas voir, ce que tu vas voir ! Annonça-t-il piqué au vif.

Il ouvrit son tiroir, fouilla à l'intérieur et en sortit un foulard noir.

\- Tu me laisses te bander les yeux ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle le regarda légèrement surprise, puis hocha la tête timidement. Sans un mot, il passa derrière elle et lui plaça le foulard sur les yeux. Il s'éloigna un peu d'elle, la laissant s'habituer à ses nouvelles sensations.

Elle se sentait légèrement déstabilisée, son rythme cardiaque s'était un peu accéléré. Tous ses sens étaient en éveil. Cette sensation était grisante. Elle savait qu'il la regardait, mais ne savait pas où était pos son regard...

Il restait sans rien faire, elle sentait pourtant sa présence près d'elle. Puis, elle sentit son corps s'approcher d'elle. Son souffle chaud, contre sa peau la fit frémir. Elle voulut le toucher, mais il l'esquiva, lui refusant tout contact. Son ouïe ainsi aiguisée, elle percevait mieux les sons. Elle entendait sa respiration. Elle voulut parler, mais il l'en empêcha en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

Doucement, il vint effleurer sa peau du bout des lèvres, son cou, son épaule, le creux de ses seins… Elle se cambra légèrement, à la recherche d'un rapprochement. Le sentir sans le voir, la mettait dans tous ses états. Son corps la frôlait, elle pouvait sentir son désir grandir, l'obscurité décuplait ses sensations. Elle commençait à s'impatienter.

\- Rick…

Sa voix était éraillée, elle ne maîtrisait plus son impatience, elle bascula son bassin vers lui. Il répondit à son invitation et revint en elle. Chaque coup de rein de son amant lui procurait une décharge dans tout le ventre.

Ce petit jeu avait sérieusement entamé la résistance de l'écrivain, qui jouit presqu'instantanément. Il s'excusa encore et encore, vexé et honteux. Elle se blottit dans ses bras, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes et pleines d'amour. Il se nicha contre celle qu'il aimait, la seule personne devant laquelle il osait se montrer vulnérable.

\- Rick…

\- Mhm ?

-ça sent le brûlé, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Merde ! Le repas ! s'écria-t-il en se précipitant vers la cuisine.

Kate se rhabilla rapidement, ramassa le caleçon de Rick et le rejoignit.

\- Alors ?

\- On a frôlé la catastrophe, mais le pire est évité, pas besoin d'appeler les pompiers. Par contre, je ne sais pas combien de temps on va devoir aérer pour faire partir cette odeur et cette fumée !

\- Tu devrais enfiler ton caleçon avant de t'approcher de la fenêtre, dit-elle en lui bloquant le passage. Bunny ne voudrait pas que tout le quartier admire sa carotte.

\- Merci !… Sa carotte ?! C'est pas un peu réducteur ? Bougonna-t-il.

\- Elle est très bien ta carotte, parfaite pour Bunny ! Et tu sais à quel point il en est gourmand.

\- Tu es insatiable!

\- Oui, et tu adores ça!

Il sourit et après avoir rapidement réparé les dégâts, il emmena Kate manger à l'extérieur.

Le téléphone sonnait depuis un bon moment, quand Martha arriva dans le salon, où elle trouva son fils tranquillement installé dans le canapé.

\- Oh tu n'as toujours pas répondu à Gina ?

\- Non et tu la connais, elle est tenace !

\- Tu ne pourras pas la fuir toute ta vie trésor. Laisse-moi faire, je vais lui parler ! Répondit-elle en s'approchant du téléphone.

\- Oh, oh non ! Ahh, non, non, non, non, non… tu, tu, tu, tu, tu… !

\- D'accord !

La sonnerie s'arrêta.

\- Tu ne pourras pas l'éviter indéfiniment !

\- Je sais, mais tu sais combien j'aime remettre à plus tard…

\- Pas tout, apparemment ! Tu m'expliques comment tu as fait pour laisser brûler ton dîner au point de devoir aérer toute la nuit et jeter la poêle et le faitout ?

\- Euh… Tu ne veux pas savoir, crois-moi ! A part ça, dis-moi ! Qui dit chapeau d'été hors du placard, dit petite apparition dans les Hamptons ?

\- Hélas cette année tu vas devoir te passer de ta mère, étant donné que c'est moi qui ai été choisie!

\- Oh fantastique !

\- Ah, ah !

\- Ah je suis fier de toi !

\- Merci, oh ce n'est pas le plus beau rôle de ma carrière, mais j'adore les tournées d'été. Et toi ça va aller ?

\- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

\- Je ne serai pas là de toutes les vacances, Alexis non plus alors…

\- Non, ce n'est pas un problème, Kate passera son week-end et ses congés avec moi et après, on rentrera. Je pourrai finir mon roman !

\- A la bonne heure ! Tachez tout de même de ne pas mettre le feu à la maison !

\- On ne mangera que des crudités ! Et Chet, il va rester tout seul ?

\- Oh ça peut pas lui faire de mal, je ne veux surtout pas qu'il pense que je lui appartiens et que je serai toujours à ses côtés !

Alexis arriva et vint s'installer dans le canapé avec un garçon.

\- Oh tout le monde est là ! Génial ! fit Alexis surprise.

\- Tu t'attendais à être toute seule ? Demanda son père d'un air soupçonneux.

\- Non mais tu es rentré tôt aujourd'hui, répliqua-t-elle. Je vous présente Carter, il va aussi faire la session d'été à Princeton !

\- Ah je vois !

\- Ravie de te rencontrer Carter ! fit Martha en lui tendant la main.

\- Enchanté madame !

\- Euh Carter, tu m'attends dans la cuisine ! Demanda Alexis au jeune homme qui s'éloigna. Je l'ai connu sur le site internet de Princeton et comme il habite, pas loin on a sauté sur l'occasion !

\- Pardon ? Tilta Castle.

\- On a voulu faire connaissance avant d'arriver sur place, d'autant que nos chambres sont collées l'une à l'autre ! Précisa Alexis en s'éloignant pour retrouver Carter.

Castle cracha le café qu'il venait d'avaler, sous le regard amusé de Martha.

\- A ton avis quel âge a-t-il ? Demanda l'écrivain.

\- Il est assez grand pour faire ce que tu faisais quand tu avais son âge ! Assura l'actrice.

\- C'est justement ce qui me fait peur ! Je vais demander à Beckett de m'aider à le butter, Lanie pourra nous aider à nous débarrasser du corps.

Au 12ème Prescinct, Beckett grignotait quelques cookies envoyés par son amie Madison, tout en étudiant le dossier de l'affaire en cours, quand son téléphone sonna.

\- Beckett! Annonça-t-elle en décrochant.

\- Lieutenant Beckett! Ravie de vous entendre enfin! Richard m'a tellement parlé de vous!

\- À qui ai-je l'honneur? Grimaça Beckett en reconnaissant la voix de la harpie qui la prenait pour la femme de ménage.

\- Oh! Oui, pardon! Je suis Gina Cowell l'éditrice de Richard.

\- Ah... Oui... Que puis-je pour vous, madame Cowell?

\- Je voudrais parler à Richard. Ce garnement m'évite parce qu'il est en retard sur l'ébauche de son manuscrit...

" Garnement"? Elle savait qu'elle parlait d'un adulte là? Bon d'accord, il s'agissait de Castle... Mais quand même! Bien qu'agacée par le ton dégoulinant de son interlocutrice, Beckett écouta poliment jusqu'au bout, enfin presque. Elle attrapa un cookie sur son bureau et commença à le grignoter distraitement.

\- ... Donc, si vous pouviez lui demander de me rappeler, afin de me dire où il en est dans l'écriture de "Nikki à nu".

Beckett manqua de s'étouffer en entendant le titre du nouveau roman de son petit ami. Elle toussa plusieurs fois en se frappant la poitrine et attrapa sa bouteille d'eau, pour en prendre une gorgée.

À l'autre bout du fil, Gina continuait son monologue, comme si de rien était.

\- Euh… Oui…

\- Merci beaucoup ! Minauda Gina avant de raccrocher.

Beckett roula des yeux en soupirant. Comment Rick avait-il pu l'épouser ? Elle attrapa sa veste et s'apprêtait à partir, quand Castle arriva tout sourire.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas moi qui te fais fuir !

\- Oh non, pas du tout. J'allais t'appeler justement. On a réussi à avoir quelqu'un de chez « Espion d'un jour », les patrons nous attendent dans leurs locaux. Ah et ton ex-femme a appelé, elle dit que tu l'évites parce que tu es en retard sur l'ébauche de ton manuscrit de… « Nikki à nu »! C'est un titre accrocheur. Quand comptais-tu m'en parler ?

\- Et bien, bredouilla-t-il le regard fuyant, j'attendais le moment idéal mais en fait il ne s'est jamais présenté !

\- Elle est encore nue sur la couverture, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle d'un air réprobateur.

\- Oui, si on veut !

\- Génial ! Personne ne va se moquer de moi ! déclara-t-elle en tournant les talons.

\- Oh, ça c'est fait ! Souffla Castle soulagé.

Ils firent une petite visite chez Espion d'un jour, découvrirent le véritable nom de la victime et purent enfin rencontrer sa famille.

De retour devant le tableau blanc avec Castle, Kate réfléchissait.

\- A une époque, quand un type faisait sa petite crise de la quarantaine, il s'achetait un Cabriolet, il changeait de petite amie ou il sautait en parachute ! Dit-elle.

\- Les coups de feu dans le parc, le pognon dans sa voiture. Je me demande ce qu'il a fait d'autre pour s'éclater, ajouta l'écrivain.

\- Maintenant qu'on a le nom de la victime, Esposito va vérifier ses finances et peut-être qu'on trouvera un truc qui n'a rien à faire là !

\- Et en parlant de truc qui n'a rien à faire là ! Chuchota-t-il en voyant Demming arriver.

\- Encore lui ? Non, mais il a l'esprit vraiment très, très, lent, ce garçon ! Soupira Beckett.

\- Ohhh ! Demming ! Fit Castle d'un ton un peu trop enjoué.

\- Salut… Castle ! Beckett, je peux vous parler ?

Beckett se leva et l'accompagna sous le regard de l'écrivain, qui s'efforça de ne pas être jaloux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Demming ressorti la tête basse et Beckett s'approcha de Castle le regard noir. L'écrivain déglutit difficilement, il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

\- Castle ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as dit à Demming de tenter sa chance avec moi ?

\- Oups ! Et ben euh… En fait… Euh… Bah…

Elle sourit.

\- Tu sais que tu es mignon, quand tu es mal à l'aise ?

\- Oh ! Et tu as envie de moi ?

\- Castle ! On est au poste là !

\- Ah Ah ! Comme si ce genre de détail t'arrêtait !

\- N'empêche que la prochaine fois qu'un gars te demande s'il peut tenter sa chance avec moi, j'aimerais assez, que tu lui répondes non!

-Oh ne t'en fais pas, le prochain qui veut te draguer devant moi, je l'atomise!

La piste de la mallette et des euros, les amena à arrêter des Ukrainiens à la recherche de papiers d'identité, seulement, ils n'étaient pas les horribles mafieux escomptés, loin de là.

\- Ouais c'est bien des Ukrainiens, mais des étudiants, annonça Esposito en sortant de la salle d'interrogatoire. Comme dans leur pays à leur âge ils ont le droit de boire, il leur fallait des faux papiers d'identité et ils ont entendu parler d'Hugo dans leur session d'été par un de leur pote!

\- Comment ça une session d'été ? Tiqua l'écrivain.

\- Ouais, la fac d'Hudson à un programme d'échange d'étudiant. Pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien ! répondit Castle soucieux.

\- Enfin bref. Aucun d'entre eux n'a de berline noire et vu qu'ils étaient partis faire la fête quand Roger a livré les papiers, je doute que notre tueur soit parmi eux !

Beckett soupira et se dirigea vers le tableau blanc.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'il était suivit ? Demanda Castle.

\- Il appelle à 23h30 et il rappelle juste avant de se faire tuer. Sa voiture se fait emboutir, donc il s'enfuit en courant dans le parc. Pour moi, il essayait d'échapper à quelqu'un. Mais à qui ?

\- J'aurais adoré te donner un coup de main pour fouiller toutes les berlines noires de la ville mais j'ai une partie de poker ce soir. A plus tard ! dit-il en partant.

\- D'accord !

\- Un meurtre en plein milieu d'un jeu d'espion. Personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé. J'adore cette histoire ! Fit Cannel.

\- Et la fausse piste des Ukrainien, c'était génial ! Ajouta Connelly.

\- On a trouvé des explications pour l'argent, les gadgets, la mallette, mais il y a un truc qu'on n'arrive pas à trouver. C'est le mobile ! Dit Castle.

\- C'est peut-être parce que vous ne cherchez pas au bon endroit ! Suggéra Patterson.

\- Et toi Patterson, tu chercherais où ? Demanda Castle.

\- Si c'était moi qui avais écrit ça, le meurtre n'aurait absolument rien à voir avec le jeu d'espion. Si ce n'est qu'il a donné au tueur l'opportunité d'agir !

\- Tout en sachant que le jeu allait justement brouiller les pistes ! Appuya Connelly.

\- Et c'est exactement ce qui c'est passé, fit Cannel. Ecoute Rick, on peut inventer toute les histoires qu'on veut dans nos romans, il y a que trois raisons de commettre un meurtre, l'amour, le pognon et vouloir cacher un autre crime !

\- Cannell a raison, moi si j'étais toi, je m'intéresserais pas au jeu d'espion mais à la victime !

\- Et moi si j'étais toi, je passerais plus de temps à écrire plutôt qu'à trainer avec ta copine la fliquette. Franchement Rick, un seul petit bouquin par an ! Reprocha Patterson.

\- C'est un peu court jeune homme ! Enfonça Cannel.

\- Cette fille, moi j'appelle ça une distraction ! Je n'appelle pas ça une muse !

\- Mais vous allez vous mêler de vos affaires, oui ?! Beckett n'y est pour rien ! C'est juste moi, qui n'écris pas suffisamment.

\- Alors, mets-toi un peu au vert ! Suggéra Patterson. Isole-toi le temps de te mettre à jour dans ton travail !

\- Oui, c'est vrai, vous avez raison…

Lorsque Beckett rentra en fin de soirée, elle trouva Castle perdu dans ses pensées sur le canapé.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a qui ne va pas? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Il inspira longuement et se lança, ça n'allait pas être facile.

\- J'ai eu Gina au téléphone.

\- Ah…

\- Il faut vraiment que je travaille sur mon roman ! J'ai pris énormément de retard, alors… Je m'étais dit qu'on devrait peut-être faire une pause!

\- Une pause ? Répéta-t-elle paniquée.

\- Dans les enquêtes ! S'empressa-t-il de préciser. Il faut vraiment que je bosse, alors je ne vais plus venir au poste pendant un petit moment... Et avec Alexis à Princeton et ma mère en tournée pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour m'isoler un petit moment dans les Hamptons !

\- Tu ne veux plus que je vienne passer le week-end avec toi ?

\- Non ! Non ! Bien sûr que non ! C'est notre week-end et j'ai hâte d'y être ! Seulement… Je ne rentrerai pas avec toi… Je vais y rester quelques temps…

\- Et combien de temps ? Demanda-t-elle soulagée.

\- Oh tout l'été minimum. Alors c'est notre dernière enquête !

L'air attristé de sa muse lui fit mal au cœur.

\- Hey !

\- T'en fais pas. Je comprends, tu seras mieux là-bas, pour écrire… Et puis, je vais prendre des congés et je viendrai te rejoindre, enfin, si tu veux bien !

\- Si tu ne le faisais pas, je serai triste, affirma-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

Beckett réfléchissait devant le tableau blanc, assise sur son bureau, quand Castle arriva avec leurs cafés dans les mains.

\- Bonjour !

\- Bonjour ! Heu… Tu aurais dû me réveiller ! Dit-il en lui tendant son café.

\- Tu dormais si bien !

\- J'ai bien réfléchit et peut-être qu'on ne cherche pas au bon endroit ? Peut-être que le meurtre n'a absolument rien à voir avec le jeu. Si ce n'est qu'il a donné au tueur l'opportunité d'agir !

\- Alors ça, c'est vraiment dingue parce que c'est exactement ce à quoi j'ai pensé en me réveillant ce matin. J'ai ouvert les yeux et je me suis dit qu'on était peut-être tellement resté bloqué sur le jeu qu'on en avait oublié le principal !

\- La victime ! Termina Castle.

\- Exact ! Alors regarde ça, dit-il en prenant un dossier sur le bureau. On n'a rien trouvé de suspect dans ses finances mais on s'est aussi intéressé à son associé Lee Copley et figure-toi qu'il a été déclaré en faillite personnel, il y a deux mois. Il a perdu gros sur des placements immobiliers ! Et si Roger meurt sa moitié des parts de la boite revient à Copley !

\- Il y en a pour un demi-million de dollars ! Fit remarquer Beckett.

\- La femme de Roger nous a dit que les seuls à savoir qu'il était à New-York c'était elle et Copley !

\- Et devinez ce que conduit Monsieur Copley ?

\- Une berline noire ! Termina Castle.

Grâce à cette nouvelle piste, leur enquête se termina rapidement, révélant des mobiles classiques : amour et trahison.

\- Alors Roger était vraiment suivi cette nuit-là ? Demanda le capitaine Montgomery.

\- Quand le mari d'Andréa a découvert qu'elle avait une liaison. Il s'est pris pour un espion lui aussi. Il a traqué l'amant de sa femme et il l'a tué! Expliqua Beckett.

\- Deux liaisons, un mariage sans amour, c'est triste qu'un homme soit mort parce que les personnes impliqués n'ont pas eu le courage d'avouer leurs sentiments !

\- Oui c'est triste !

Castle arriva près d'eux.

\- Je dois y aller. J'amène Alexis à Princeton mais je reviendrai à temps pour la petite sauterie qu'Esposito et Ryan organisent pour moi !

\- A tout à l'heure sourit Beckett.

\- D'accord ! A toute à l'heure ! Au fait, j'espère que ta valise est prête !

\- Elle l'est, je t'ai vu la préparer il y a trois jours ! J'ai quand même du rajouter des vêtements, tu espérais vraiment que je passe tout le week-end en maillot de bain ?

\- Même avec moins que ça ! Affirma-t-il en lui piquant un baiser sur les lèvres avant de partir.

Castle attendait devant la porte d'entrée, avec une valise. Alexis descendit les escaliers avec deux autres valises.

\- Tu ne vas pas laisser un seul truc à la maison ? demanda Castle.

\- Si toi ! Assura-t-elle. Tu es sûr que ça va aller, ce sera la première fois que tu restes seul aussi longtemps ?

\- Normalement c'est moi qui est censé dire ça fillette et pour ta gouverne, je vais pas rester seul très longtemps !

\- Quoi ? Kate va passer l'été avec toi ? Demanda-t-elle ravie.

\- Elle va venir pendant ses congés !

\- Et bien on dirait que je vais pas être la seule à m'éclater cet été ! Sourit-elle alors que Castle lâchait la valise et la regardait atterré. Je rigolais, je rigolais, c'était pour rigoler. Je te jure !

\- C'était pas drôle ! Râla-t-il. Il n'y a vraiment que toi que ça fait rire !

La salle de débriefing avait été préparée par les gars pour la petite fête en l'honneur de Castle. Tout le monde était là, seule Beckett manquait à l'appel.

\- C'était vraiment très émouvant. Beaucoup de larmes ont coulé. Euh, pas celle d'Alexis, seulement les miennes ! Expliquait Castle.

\- Je dois vous dire un truc. Vous allez nous manquer ! Dit Esposito.

\- Vous aussi vous aller me manquer !

\- Vous n'allez pas reprendre le percolateur ? S'enquit Ryan.

\- Jamais j'oserais vous faire une chose pareille !

\- Je tiens à dire que le café de la morgue est vraiment dégueu ! annonça Lanie.

\- J'espère que votre départ ne va pas faire chuter notre taux de réussite ! Plaisanta Montgomery.

\- Haaa ! Oh regardez qui s'accorde une petite pause ! Fit Castle alors que Beckett entrait en souriant dans la salle.

\- Tu vois que je ne pense pas qu'au boulot Castle ! dit-elle en ouvrant une bière.

\- Tu parles, madame dors avec son arme de service sous son oreiller ! Annonça Lanie

\- Je sais ! Sourit l'écrivain.

\- Et si tu savais où je cache mes menottes… Provoqua Beckett en regardant son amie.

\- Oh mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive toi ? Demanda la légiste. C'est ton week-end en amoureux qui te fait cet effet là ?

\- Ah ! Ah ! En tout cas, j'ai fini ma paperasse ! Je suis officiellement en week-end !

Un policier arriva au même instant.

\- Monsieur Castle, il y a quelqu'un qui veut vous voir.

\- Je suis quelqu'un de très demandé, plaisanta l'écrivain en quittant la pièce.

\- Alors Beckett, saurez-vous revenir au boulot lundi matin ?

\- Il le faudra bien, sinon Castle ne finira jamais son livre.

\- Hé ! Regardez ! C'est pas l'ex femme de Castle ? Fit Ryan en regardant par la fenêtre donnant sur le couloir.

\- Si… Fit Beckett en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est ce qu'elle veut encore celle-là ?

\- Gina ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? S'étonna Castle.

\- Je viens te chercher, Richard, t'es prêt ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser partir tout seul dans les Hamptons !

\- Castle ? Demanda Beckett en arrivant à son tour.

\- Euh Beckett, tu te souviens de mon ex-femme, Gina? Annonça l'écrivain.

\- Ex-femme et éditrice ! Précisa Gina.

\- Oui … Euh, on s'est eu au téléphone l'autre jour ! Répondit Beckett en fronçant les sourcils. Vous avez enfin réussi à l'attraper ?

\- Oh, oui! parfois c'est un vrai petit garnement et je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il m'évitait, je ne mors pas ? Enfin pas beaucoup ! Fit-elle. Bon on devrait peut-être y aller, sinon on risque d'avoir des embouteillages !

\- Aller où ? Demanda Beckett.

\- Dans les Hamptons ! Expliqua Gina en attrapant le bras de Rick. Rick m'a dit qu'il allait y passer l'été, alors, j'y vais aussi, comme ça je serais là pour m'assurer qu'il finisse son bouquin !

\- Pardon ?! S'exclama Rick. T'as décidé ça comme ça ?

\- Allons Richard, ce n'est pas comme si on ne l'avait pas déjà fait !

Beckett n'en revenait pas, comment osait-elle faire un truc pareil ? Elle voulait répliquer, la remettre à sa place, mais Rick était là et c'était à lui de réagir.

\- Gina ! Je suis désolé, mais je dois te rappeler que nous avons divorcé et que tu ne peux plus t'imposer chez moi comme ça !

\- Oh, je t'en prie, Rick, on peut bien passer nos vacances ensemble, puisque nous sommes tous les deux célibataires.

\- Je ne suis plus célibataire ! Je ne pars pas seul dans les Hamptons !

\- Première nouvelle ! Et qui est ta mystérieuse petite amie ?

\- Je viens de te la présenter, dit-il en se tournant vers Beckett.

Gina encaissa la nouvelle et son sourire se crispa.

\- Alors comme ça vous êtes la cause du retard de Rick dans son écriture ? Vous avez décidé de ruiner sa carrière ?

\- Gina ! Avertit Castle.

\- Allons Rick ! Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Une simple flic ! Tu es tombé bien bas !

\- Gina ! Tonna Rick, attirant les regards vers eux. Je t'enverrai mon travail de façon régulière cet été, pour le reste, désolé, mais tu n'as plus ton mot à dire.

Il se tourna vers Beckett et lui tendit le bras.

\- Tu viens chérie, on ferait bien de se dépêcher avant d'être coincés dans les bouchons.

Beckett sourit et lui attrapa le bras. Ils se tournèrent vers leurs amis, à qui ils adressèrent un petit signe amical, puis se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

\- Castle ! On se voit se voit à la rentrée ? Cria Ryan.

\- On se voit à la rentrée ! Affirma l'écrivain.

\- Bon week-end ! Lança Lanie sur un ton coquin.

L'équipe les regarda partir en souriant, tandis que Gina fulminait.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapitre quarante-deux.**

Le soleil déclinait doucement, alors que la voiture de Castle arrivait dans les Hamptons. Confortablement installée sur le siège passager, Kate s'émerveillait du paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux. Elle avait toujours aimé l'océan et la perspective de passer son week-end à l'admirer dans les bras de Castle la réjouissait au plus haut point. Rick gara la voiture devant la maison et vint ouvrir la portière de la jeune femme.

\- Et nous y voilà ! Annonça-t-il.

\- Oh mon dieu Castle ! Wah…! Dit-elle en regardant tout autour. Alors ! Tu es riche, c'est bien ça ?

\- Pas autant que James Patterson, mais j'ai pas à me plaindre! … Viens, je te fais visiter.

Il l'emmena faire le tour du propriétaire, agrémentant chacune de ses explications d'une anecdote. Plus ils avançaient dans la visite, plus un étrange sentiment s'emparait d'elle. Il était évident qu'ils n'étaient pas du même monde.

\- Après avoir fini de rénover la cuisine, j'avais juré que c'était terminé, continua l'écrivain en arrivant dans le salon, mais ma décoratrice m'a appelé en disant que je devais rénover le salon, donc je l'ai fait aussi… ça a conduit à refaire le premier étage et ensuite le sous-sol…

\- …

Il s'apprêtait à sortir dans le jardin, quand il se rendit compte, qu'elle ne le suivait plus.

\- Tu viens ?

\- Oui…

\- Et voilà à présent mon endroit préféré ! Annonça-t-il en arrivant face à l'immensité bleue. Le bruit de l'océan, une intimité totale ! Oh, cette sérénité ! La piscine est de ce côté ! Beaucoup de gens la trouvent magique… Il y a… Est- ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui… C'est… spectaculaire, Castle ! Souffla-t-elle.

\- Et… c'est un problème ?

\- C'est juste que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander combien… d'autres filles ont eu droit à cette visite…

\- D'accord… Je ne vais pas nier le fait, que j'ai amené d'autres femmes ici… Mais… Elles n'étaient pas toi…

Ils plongèrent leurs regards l'un dans l'autre, il lui tendit la main. Elle la lui prit et sourit.

\- Tu veux qu'on fasse quelques longueurs dans la piscine ? Proposa-t-elle.

Ils repartirent à l'intérieur, le temps de se changer et revinrent rapidement près de la piscine.

\- Je suis sûr que tu vas trouver la piscine agréable, mais si tu veux, je peux augmenter la température ou… Je pourrais juste arrêter de parler… Tu as oublié ton maillot ?!Demanda-t-il en souriant alors qu'elle venait de faire tomber son peignoir.

\- Je sais… Rit-elle.

\- Tu m'étonneras toujours!

Elle plongea dans la piscine ne refit surface qu'après une longue coulée. Elle fit quelques brasses, puis se retourna vers Rick.

\- Alors? Demanda l'écrivain.

\- Elle est géniale ! Tu devrais venir !

Il gagna les marches qui s'enfonçaient dans l'eau, plongea à son tour et nagea un peu, avant de la rejoindre pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle passa les siens autour de son cou et embrassa ses lèvres.

\- J'ai attendu ça tellement longtemps, soupira-t-il.

\- Quoi? M'embrasser ou m'emmener dans ta piscine?

\- Toi!

Elle sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau, il se laissa entraîner dans le ballet sensuel de leurs langues. Gémissante, elle s'accrocha à ses épaules, tandis que tout son corps était parcouru de frissons. Elle enroula ses jambes autour du bassin de son amant, remarquant au passage, qu'il avait les mêmes envies qu'elle.

\- Tu as froid?

\- Non...

\- Pourtant tu frissonnes…

\- Tu sais bien pourquoi... Répondit-elle aguicheuse.

Il sourit et fondit sur ses lèvres, pour l'entraîner dans un véritable brasier. C'était si bon. Elle glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux, elle adorait les ébouriffer. Les mains de Rick glissèrent sur ses hanches, elle se sentait perdre pied. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, il s'enfonça en elle. Ils commencèrent à bouger en rythme. Leurs gémissements se mêlant au clapotis de l'eau. Leur respirations étaient désordonnées, ils étaient impatients comme au premier jour, jamais ils ne seraient rassasiés l'un de l'autre. L'orgasme les frappa en même temps, les laissant essoufflés et pantelants.

Rick se retourna une nouvelle fois dans le lit. La douceur des draps ne cacha pas l'absence de Kate à ses côtés. Il regarda l'heure et se leva.

La maison était déserte. Il se rendit dans la cuisine et mit la cafetière en marche, avant de sortir sur la terrasse. Il fit quelques pas en direction de l'océan et sourit. Elle était là, sur la plage et faisait quelques étirements.

Il resta un petit moment sans rien dire, l'admirant discrètement. Soudain, elle se redressa et se tourna vers lui. Le sourire qui vint illuminer son visage la rendit encore plus belle, si cela était possible.

\- Salut Castle! Tu es bien matinal! Constata-t-elle en arrivant vers lui.

\- Tes pieds froids me manquaient! La taquina-t-il.

\- C'est toi, qui viens te coller à mes pieds froids ! Eux ils restent bien sagement de leur côté du lit.

\- Tu aimes avoir le dernier mot, hein ? Constata-t-il en l'embrassant.

\- Avec toi, ça vaut mieux, je crois !

\- Alors, tu es allée jusqu'où ?

\- J'ai longé la plage jusqu'au port.

\- Ça fait une sacrée trotte ! Tu es levée depuis quelle heure ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop… Il devait être 6h30 à peu près…

\- Tu dois avoir faim ! Il est presque 9 heures ! Allons prendre le petit déjeuner, ensuite j'irai faire quelques courses.

\- Je viendrai avec toi !

\- Vraiment ? Je croyais que tu détestais faire les courses !

\- Oh c'est le cas, mais j'aime encore moins être loin de toi.

De retour dans la maison, Rick servit le petit déjeuner, pendant qu'elle filait sous la douche. Il sortit deux tasses et y versa le breuvage préféré de sa muse.

\- Ça sent divinement bon !

Il se tourna vers Kate, qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte, son merveilleux sourire illuminant son sourire.

\- Tu es divine dans cette tenue ! Admira-t-il. Tu devrais porter ça plus souvent!

\- Malheureusement ce genre de petites robes n'est pas la tenue idéale pour attraper des tueurs! Sourit-elle en partant vers le frigo pour sortir le jus d'orange.

\- Tu devrais essayer, ça pourrait les perturber suffisamment pour leur faire commettre une erreur...

Elle sourit et vint s'installer à ses côtés, attrapant une tartine et le pot de confiture.

\- Alors? Tu as envie de faire quelque chose de spécial aujourd'hui? Demanda-t-il en croquant dans la tartine qu'elle lui tendait.

\- Me balader sur la plage et lézarder au bord de la piscine, pourquoi?

\- J'ai des vélos dans le garage, on pourrait faire un tour...

\- Mhmmm! C'est une bonne idée... On pourrait faire ça... J'ai repéré une petite crique sympa tout à l'heure, on pourrait y aller et faire plein de bêtises.

\- Je vote pour les bêtises ! assura-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Main dans la main, ils flânèrent dans les rues du village. Tout ce dont ils avaient besoin se trouvait à proximité de la place. Les gens saluaient l'écrivain chaleureusement et Kate semblait à l'aise avec ça, ce que Rick apprécia particulièrement : elle assumait pleinement leur relation.

Aussitôt rentrés, Kate s'empressa de tout ranger dans les placards en chantonnant. Au bout d'un moment, elle trouva le silence de Rick étrange et se tourna vers lui.

\- Ça ne va pas Castle ?

\- Si… ça va très bien, assura-t-il en souriant, avant de ranger les paquets qu'il tenait.

Elle fronça les sourcils, puis reprit son rangement en haussant les épaules. Il devait être un peu stressé avec son livre à terminer, inutile de s'inquiéter pour rien.

Ils sortirent les vélos du garage et après un rapide check up, ils partirent en balade.

La journée était ensoleillée. Le petit vent marin rafraichissait idéalement la température. Ils démarrèrent leur balade, Kate en tête. Elle se retourna et provoqua une petite course. Elle avait ce petit air mutin et frondeur qu'il aimait tant. Il accepta le défi et accéléra la cadence.

Ils slalomèrent entre les voitures et les passants avant d'atteindre un petit chemin entre les dunes. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la petite crique découverte par Beckett.

\- C'est magnifique ! Souffla-t-elle devant le paysage.

Il déposa son vélo et vint encercler sa taille.

\- Tu as raison… Je devrais me balader un peu plus souvent.

\- Tu ne connaissais pas cet endroit ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Non et étant donné l'état du chemin qu'on a emprunté, je pense que peu de gens le connaissent ! Soupira-t-il en regardant l'état de ses jambes.

\- Tu t'es fait mal ? fit-elle en se baissant pour examiner ses écorchures. Comment t'es tu débrouillé pour te mettre dans un état pareil ?

\- La vraie question est comment toi tu as fait pour ne pas avoir une seule égratignure ? fit-il remarquer alors qu'elle fouillait dans son sac à dos. Il y avait des ronces partout !

\- Assieds-toi Castle, je vais désinfecter tout ça !

Elle nettoya consciencieusement ses plaies, sous le regard amoureux de l'écrivain.

\- J'adore quand tu joues les infirmières, dit-il d'un air coquin…

\- Ah oui ? Et y a-t-il d'autres endroits que je devrais examiner ?

\- Eh bien… La selle n'était pas des plus confortables…

\- Je vois… murmura-t-elle en faisant remonter ses mains vers le haut de son bermuda. Est-ce qu'un massage te soulagerait ?

\- Tu es la meilleure des infirmières, répondit-il en retenant son souffle tandis qu'elle glissait ses mains dans son caleçon.

Ses lèvres se refermèrent sur son sexe, lui arrachant un râle de plaisir. Sa langue le mettait au supplice, elle savait exactement comment le rendre fou. Il l'arrêta au bord de la jouissance et la fit rouler sur le sol. Sans plus attendre, il s'empara de ses lèvres. Ses doigts glissèrent rapidement vers son entre-jambe, qu'il s'empressa de déshabiller d'un geste expert. Il lui mordilla coquinement la lèvre, elle se cambra et soupira d'aise quand il la pénétra enfin. Encouragé par sa réaction, il entama un rythme soutenu jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme les terrasse enfin.

\- Tu fais les meilleurs massages du monde, soupira-t-il en s'écroulant à ses côtés.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapitre quarante-trois:**

La journée avait été longue et ennuyeuse, pour le lieutenant Beckett, qui ne rêvait que d'une chose, se prélasser dans un bon bain chaud.

Rentrer seule dans le loft de Castle soir après soir était étrange. Cet endroit, qui d'ordinaire était pour elle synonyme de vas et viens incessants et d'animations en tout genre, ressemblait désormais à son ancien appartement, un lieu d'un calme absolu.

Elle se rendit dans la cuisine, mit un plat à réchauffer dans le micro-onde et se rendit dans la salle de bain, afin de faire couler l'eau dans la baignoire.

Elle dîna rapidement avant de se préparer pour son bain. Elle s'y prélassa avec un livre de son auteur favori, puis termina la soirée devant la télévision.

Elle somnolait quand le téléphone sonna. Elle mit quelques secondes à réaliser d'où venait la sonnerie, puis se précipita dans le bureau et courut vers le téléphone.

\- Ah enfin ! Tu dormais ?

\- Castle?

\- Ben oui… Qui veux-tu que ce soit à cette heure ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas, il est quelle heure ? fit-elle en étouffant un bâillement.

\- Pas loin de 23 h. Toi, tu dormais. Excuse-moi chérie… Je n'avais pas réalisé l'heure qu'il était.

Elle retourna vers le canapé et éteignit la télévision.

\- Oui, je me suis endormie devant la télévision. Tu étais en pleine inspiration créatrice pour ne pas m'avoir appelée avant ?

\- Oui, Gina m'a encore appelé cet après-midi, elle me met la pression, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prend, d'habitude elle est moins agressive.

La vision de l'ex-femme de Castle écumant de rage revint à l'esprit de la détective, visiblement l'heure de la vengeance avait sonné.

\- Tu as une drôle de voix Rick, remarqua-t-elle légèrement crispée.

\- C'est juste que… Enfin, comme tu ne répondais pas… Ça fait dix minutes que j'essaie de te joindre sur ton portable…

\- Tu as cru que j'étais sortie ?

\- Non.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as cru ?

\- …

\- Rick ?

\- J'ai eu peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose, murmura-t-il.

Elle éclata de rire.

\- Au moins je te fais rire ! Tiqua-t-il.

\- Non, c'est pas ça, c'est juste que ça fait des jours que je me morfonds devant ma paperasse et que la seule chose qui risque de m'arriver, c'est de me couper avec une feuille ! dit-elle entre deux rires. On en a plaisanté avec les gars d'ailleurs !

\- Ah, bah excuse-moi, mais je préfère que tu n'aies rien d'autre à faire que de la paperasse ! Oh ! Ta demande de congés, elle en est où ?

\- J'ai deux semaines à partir de vendredi soir !

\- J'ai intérêt à écrire jour et nuit d'ici là, histoire d'avoir du temps à te consacrer !

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu pourras écrire quand je lézarderai au bord de la piscine !

\- Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à me concentrer si tu te prélasses en maillot de bain à quelques mètres de moi…

\- Tu préfèrerais que j'aille chez mon père ?

\- Surtout pas ! Je vais me gaver de caféine et travailler d'arrache-pied d'ici vendredi !

\- Cool…

\- Explique-moi... Dans quelle tenue es-tu ?

\- Castle !

\- S'il te plait ! Ça fait deux jours qu'on ne s'est pas vus ! Tu me manques trop ! Laisse-moi fantasmer…

\- Mon tee-shirt rose, celui que je mets pour dormir…

\- Seulement ça ?

\- J'ai une culotte, aussi…

\- Tu es avec Bunny ?

\- Oui… J'ai pris un bain en rentrant et je n'ai mit qu'un tee shirt et une culotte… Il fait trop chaud ici…

\- Tu es toute en sueur alors ?

\- Un peu, oui… Le bain m'avait détendue et rafraichie, alors quand je me suis installée devant la télé… Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour sombrer…

\- Si j'étais là… Je te retirerais Bunny après l'avoir gentiment cajolé…

\- Ah oui ? Et qu'est ce que tu ferais d'autres ? Sourit-elle.

\- Je retirerais ton haut et j'embrasserais ta poitrine, je remonterais jusque dans ton cou et je glisserais vers ton épaule… Je ne me lasserai jamais de sentir ton parfum de cerise…

\- Mmhmm, j'adore quand tu fais ça…

\- Je sais, j'imagine déjà tes mains ruinant ma coiffure, avant de descendre pour s'attaquer à ma ceinture…

\- J'adore agripper tes fesses, elles sont tellement appétissantes…

\- C'est toi qui es appétissante ! Tes seins, ton ventre, tes cuisses, tout en toi m'aAAAAAAIIIIIEEEEEUUHHH ! BORDEL *%+~]M*%+~]M !

\- Castle ? … Castle ?...

\- *%+~]M*%+~]M !

\- Castle qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- P… de fermeture éclair ! Bon sang ! Ça fait mal !

\- Cas… Ne me dis pas que…

\- Si ! Oh bon sang ! Bunny aura des carottes râpées ce week-end ! Gémit l'écrivain alors qu'une larme naissait au coin de son œil.

\- Oh mon dieu Rick !…

\- Excuse-moi chérie, mais je vais te laisser, il faut que je trouve la trousse à pharmacie. Bonne nuit !

\- Bonne nuit Castle…

Elle reposa le téléphone sur son socle et frissonna. Décidément, être séparés ne leur réussisait vraiment pas !


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapitre quarante-quatre:**

Après une longue et ennuyeuse semaine, Kate arrivait enfin dans les Hamptons, pour y passer deux semaines de repos avec son cher écrivain.  
Les retrouvailles devaient être sages, étant donné les petits soucis encore récents de Rick, aussi décidèrent-ils de passer leur soirée dans un lieu public.  
Ils choisirent un bar à la mode et s'installèrent confortablement l'un contre l'autre sur une banquette.  
Le bar était plein à craquer et ils auraient pu passer inaperçus, si une hystérique en tenue fluo n'avait pas reconnu l'écrivain et hurlé son nom à travers tout.

\- Monsieur Castle! Vous voulez bien signer su ma poitrine? Minauda-t-elle.

\- Euh... Je suis désolé, mais je ne fais plus ce genre de choses...

\- Oh!

Elle jeta un regard en biais vers Kate et ajouta.

\- Ça sera pour dans quelques mois, alors!

\- Dans quelques mois ? Répéta l'écrivain abasourdi.

\- Quand votre petite aventure sera finie...

\- Non... Euh... Bafouilla l'écrivain, sentant sa muse s'agiter près de lui.

\- Si vous voulez, on peut aller discrètement aux toilettes, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Ok, c'est bon! J'en ai assez entendu! Grogna Kate en se redressant. Soit vous nous laissez tranquilles, soit j'appelle le shérif!

\- Le shérif? Couina-t-elle.

\- La cellule de dégrisement, vous connaissez?

\- Je ne suis pas saoule!

\- Vous feriez bien de ne pas le crier trop fort, parce que rien qu'en voyant votre tenue, on se doute que vous n'en étiez pas à votre premier verre en la choisissant! Claqua la détective.

L'allumeuse battit en retraite, sous le regard amusé de Rick.

\- J'adore te voir en colère! ... Enfin, pas contre moi!

Elle sourit et vint déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Le serveur vint rapidement prendre leurs commandes, puis ils purent reprendre leur petite soirée en tête à tête.

\- Rick! Quel plaisir de te voir ici! S'écria une voix derrière eux.

Kate ferma les yeux pour gérer sa frustration, puis se tourna vers les intrus.

\- John! Et Shawna! Fit Rick d'une voix enjouée en leur serrant la main! Kate, je te présente mes voisins, John et Shawna Whitemore! John est l'une des plus grosses fortunes de Manhattan. Les amis, je vous présente Kate Beckett!

\- Beckett?... Votre nom me dit quelque chose... Réfléchit John. Vous êtes avocate?

\- Non. Je suis flic! Répondit la détective légèrement agacée.

\- Oh, oui! Vous êtes la fameuse Nikki Hard! S'exclama Shawna soudain excitée comme une puce.

\- Ma femme est une grande fan, expliqua John.

\- Je ne suis pas Nikki Hard, répondit Kate d'un air faussement enjoué.

\- Installez-vous avec nous! Proposa Rick, vous allez avoir du mal à trouver une table de libre!

Les Whitemore acceptèrent volontiers l'invitation et prirent place face à Rick et Kate.

Un peu plus loin, l'ambiance karaoké battait son plein. L'allumeuse habillée en fluo massacrait une chanson de Sting avec sa voix de crécelle.

\- J'adore le karaoké, pas vous? Demanda Shawna. Je vais nous inscrire! Ça sera amusant!

\- Non...euh... Tenta Kate pour l'arrêter, mais en vain, la voisine de Rick avait déjà disparu dans la foule.

\- Ne vous fatiguez pas, soupira John. Shawna est impossible à arrêter quand elle a une idée en tête!

Kate roula des yeux et se renfonça dans le dossier de la banquette. Rick lui adressa un petit sourire contrit, espérant que tout ça ne lui retomberait pas dessus de retour à la maison.

Shawna revint quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Je vous ai choisi Sinatra! Je sais que Rick l'aime beaucoup! Et vous Kate? Peut être auriez vous préféré Lady Gaga?

Et pourquoi, elle aurait préféré Lady Gaga? Parce qu'elle n'était qu'un simple flic? Décidément, cette soirée s'annonçait mémorable!

\- J'aime beaucoup Sinatra, assura-t-elle en faisant un effort pour se maîtriser.

\- Alors c'est parfait! Minauda Shawna.

Les chanteurs du dimanche défilèrent tour à tour sur la scène, instaurant un bruit de fond plus ou moins agréable dans la salle. Cela ne semblait pas gêner Shawna, qui apparemment pouvait parler pour ne rien dire à longueur de temps. John et Rick ne semblaient pas s'en incommoder et participaient autant qu'ils le pouvaient à son monologue.

Kate, quant à elle sirotait son verre distraitement, en se jurant de convenir d'un code avec Rick, afin que la prochaine fois qu'ils se trouveraient ainsi coincés dans une soirée abominable, ils puissent s'éclipser rapidement. Elle était donc occupée à réfléchir à ce fameux code, hochant machinalement la tête, lorsque le regard de Shawna se tournait vers elle. Elle poussa même la plaisanterie à agrémenter son mouvement de tête, d'un sourire concerné.

Leur tour de chant arriva finalement et la foule s'écarta pour les laisser passer. Ils montèrent sur le podium et le brouhaha diminua. Visiblement les talents de chanteur de Rick étaient reconnus, Kate avait entendu quelques murmures dans la foule et une bonne partie de la gente féminine s'attendait à ce qu'elle ruine le chant de leur idole. Elle eut une soudaine envie de rebrousser chemin et de fuir ce bar rempli de femmes hostiles à son égard.

Une légère pression de sa main sur la sienne et un regard aimant de son amant lui redonnèrent du courage, elle inspira et s'installa devant le micro. Les premières notes de Witchcraft retentirent, il n'était plus question de reculer. Rick démarra la chanson, sans lâcher Kate du regard, l'émeraude accrocha l'azur, plus rien n'existait alentours. Elle répondit à la phrase de Rick et une rumeur d'admiration résonna dans la foule. Kate chantait admirablement, le duo qu'elle formait avec l'écrivain était tout simplement parfait.

La foule applaudit à tout rompre lorsqu'ils finirent leur chanson. La barre était haute et la voix de crécelle en jaune fluo n'oserait certainement pas repasser après ça ! Quoique…

La main fermement agrippée à celle de Rick et le rouge aux joues, Kate se laissa entraîner par lui jusqu'à leur table. Ils se figèrent en apercevant l'allumeuse du début de soirée en grande conversation avec les Whitemore. Ils semblaient même très bien s'entendre…

Ils s'approchèrent et Rick se racla la gorge pour signaler leur présence.

\- Oh Monsieur Castle ! Vous étiez formidable ! Fit-elle mielleuse. Et votre amie… Quel talent ! Vous avez vraiment une voix exceptionnelle !

\- Merci, marmonna Beckett.

\- Ne soyez pas si modeste ! Votre duo était vraiment magique ! Tenez ! Je propose de lever nos verres à votre santé !

Bien qu'étonnés, Castle et Beckett se saisirent des verres qu'elle leur tendait et trinquèrent cordialement. Leur discussion reprit dans une bonne ambiance. Ils parlèrent durant un bon moment de tout et de rien. Les Whitemore et la crécelle riaient aux blagues de Rick, John leur faisait profiter de conseils juridiques gratuits et Shawna avait trouvé une sérieuse rivale dans l'art de parler pour ne rien dire, en la personne de Ruthie, la Crécelle.

\- Kate, tu es avec nous ? Demanda soudain Rick, la ramenant soudainement sur terre.

\- …

\- Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Shawna, vous m'avez l'air très très verte !

\- C'est vrai que tu es verte, grimaça Castle.

Elle ne répondit rien et se précipita hors de la salle à une vitesse avoisinant le record du cent mètres. Elle arriva dans les toilettes, se précipita vers une cuvette et y vomit ses trippes.

Elle y passa un bon quart d'heure et ne revint dans la salle qu'une fois certaine que la crise était passée. Elle titubait légèrement en approchant de la table et crut que son cœur s'était arrêté lorsqu'elle trouva Ruthie en train de chevaucher Castle qui secouait désespérément les mains pour se débarrasser d'elle.

Alors que la seconde d'avant, elle avait encore du mal à se tenir debout, le spectacle qui se jouait devant elle lui donna un regain d'énergie phénoménal. Elle attrapa la grognasse et la propulsa à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Kate ! Je… ! Bafouillait l'écrivain.

\- Je sais Rick ! C'est pas toi, que j'ai envie de tuer, assura-t-elle en envoyant un regard meurtrier à Ruthie.

Cette dernière peinait à se relever, lorsque Kate lui enfonça le talon dans la poitrine.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir autour de mon petit ami ! Tonna la détective. Je ne serai pas si gentille la prochaine fois.

Ruthie déguerpit dès que Kate la libéra.

\- Eh bien ! Quelle femme ! Admira John.

\- C'est ma nana ! Sourit Castle extrêmement fier.

Beckett porta la main à son front et tituba de nouveau. Rick se précipita vers elle et la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne tombe.

\- Tu as de la fièvre, constata-t-il en posant la main sur son front. Viens, je te ramène à la maison ! Tu peux marcher ?

\- Je crois, répondit-elle en faisant trois pas avant de vaciller de nouveau.

\- Pas la peine de jouer les wonder-women, je vais te porter sur mon dos.

\- Castle, on est venus à pieds, il y a au moins trois kilomètres !

\- Eh bien ! Ça me fera un peu d'exercice !

Ils marchaient depuis un petit moment, il était très tard, mais la nuit était suffisamment claire pour leur permettre de rentrer sans encombre.

\- Ça va ? Je ne suis pas trop lourde ? Demanda-t-elle soudain.

\- Pire qu'une vache, dit-il d'un ton blasé. AIEUHHHH !

\- Ça t'apprendra à parler à une dame ! Claqua-t-elle en lâchant son oreille.

\- Ok, ok ! Ce n'était pas drôle !

\- Castle… Tu crois que Ruthie avait raison ? Nous deux ça sera fini dans quelques semaines ?

\- En rentrant, j'appelle le médecin !

\- Quoi ?! Pourquoi ? Sursauta-t-elle.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu sois malade, pour sortir des idioties pareilles !


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapitre quarante cinq**

De retour à la maison, Castle aida Kate à s'installer sur le canapé. Elle frissonnait et marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles. Rick attrapa son téléphone et composa un numéro.  
Au bout de plusieurs sonneries, on décrocha.

\- Castle, si c'est pour une plaisanterie ou une question pour un bouquin, je préférerais que tu attendes le lever du jour, grogna la voix familière.

\- Non! Non! Non! Non! S'écria-t-il. Je sais qu'on est au beau milieu de la nuit, mais j'ai réellement besoin d'un médecin! Je t'en prie, vieux!

\- Ok... Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

\- C'est mon amie, elle est tombée brusquement malade, elle est brûlante de fièvre et elle délire!

\- J'arrive, laisse-moi dix minutes et je suis chez toi!

\- Merci, Sam!

Un puissant frisson secoua la colonne vertébrale de Kate. Son cœur battait très rapidement, et résonnait jusque dans ses tempes, elle avait l'impression qu'on jouait du tambour dans sa tête. Elle voulu se lever, mais ses jambes flageolèrent instantanément, l'obligeant à se rasseoir.

\- Hey! Reste allongée, fit Castle en se précipitant vers elle. Qu'est ce que tu veux?

\- ... Soif...

\- Je vais te chercher de l'eau!

Il se précipita dans la cuisine et revint avec un verre d'eau, qu'elle avala d'un trait.

\- Encore...

Il lui remplit son verre, elle l'avala aussi rapidement que le premier et en réclama un troisième.

\- Tu vas avoir sacrément envie de faire pipi à cette allure, plaisanta-t-il.

\- ... Saletés de mouches! Râla-t-elle en balançant ses mains dans tous les sens.

Rick fronça les sourcils, tout cela n'était pas normal. On sonna à la porte, il se précipita pour ouvrir.

\- Ah! Sam! Si tu savais comme je suis content de te voir!

\- C'est un peu pour ça que tu m'as appelé, non? Alors où est notre malade.

\- Sur le canapé.

Sam examina Kate, pendant que Castle préparait la tisane que son ami lui avait demandée.

\- Alors? Comment elle va? Demanda-t-il lorsque son ami eut fini.

\- Elle est complètement stone.

\- Stone?

\- Elle est droguée!

\- C'est impossible, Kate n'est pas une junkie!

\- Alors on l'a droguée! Je vais lui faire une prise de sang, pour l'analyser.

\- On l'a droguée? Quelle sorte de drogue?

\- Il faut faire des analyses pour en être certain, mais des amphétamines, sans doute.

Il regarda sa muse, qui semblait vraiment très mal et se maudit.

\- Ruthie! Marmonna-t-il.

\- Quoi? Demanda Sam.

\- Une fan complètement cinglée, qu'on a rencontrée ce soir, ce doit être elle, qui a mis quelque chose dans le verre de Kate! Oh bon sang, tout ça c'est de ma faute!

\- C'est pas ta faute Castle... Chantonna Kate.

\- Ah non? Demanda-t-il, alors qu'elle s'agrippait à son cou et s'attaquait aux boutons de sa chemise.

\- Nop! C'est la faute... Des farfadets! Assura-t-elle en désignant un être imaginaire sur l'épaule de Rick.

\- Tu sais que je devrais t'enregistrer ! remarqua Rick en l'empêchant de le déshabiller.

\- Ça y est, elle est en plein trip! Constata Sam.

\- Hey ! Les farfadets attaquent le frigo ! Il faut les attraper ! Gronda Kate en attrapant la raquette de tennis de Rick.

\- Elle va être comme ça pendant combien de temps?

\- Entre deux et sept heures, tout dépend de la dose, et après, il y aura la descente, pas facile non plus.

\- Eh bien! Elles commencent bien nos vacances! Soupira l'écrivain.

\- Fais lui boire la tisane, il faut éviter qu'elle se déshydrate, conseilla le médecin.

Sam resta avec eux toute la nuit, pour surveiller Kate, qui après avoir déliré, chassé les farfadets jusque dans le grenier et pleuré toute la nuit, finit par s'endormir sur les coups de midi. Elle dormit jusqu'au lendemain en milieu d'après-midi.

La baie vitrée coulissa doucement, laissant sortir Kate, visiblement encore éprouvée par sa mésaventure.

\- Hey! Regardez qui rejoint le monde des vivants! Sourit l'écrivain en l'apercevant.

\- Salut...

\- Comment te sens-tu?

\- Mieux... Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?

\- Mauvais trip!

\- Mauvais trip? J'étais droguée?

\- Oui, apparemment quelqu'un a mis de l'extasie dans ton verre, vendredi soir, expliqua-t-il.

\- Ruthie...

\- Certainement. Si je la trouve, je te promets de lui faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure!

\- Certainement pas!

\- Comment ça?

\- Je l'aurais démolie avant!

\- Ma Beckett est de retour! Fit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Gina cowell arriva le surlendemain. Comme elle s'y attendait, elle trouva Rick complètement anéanti dans son canapé. Plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool vides jonchaient le sol, les meubles étaient renversés, les rideaux déchirés. Un capharnaüm sans nom régnait dans la pièce.

\- Oh Richard ! Soupira-t-elle compatissante. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- On s'est disputés… Elle est partie…

Elle s'approcha de l'écrivain et prit place à ses côtés dans une position incitant à la confidence.

\- Ça va peut être s'arranger…

\- Non. Elle a été très claire ! Tout est fini, soupira-t-il.

\- Oh, chéri… C'est difficile, je sais, mais c'est mieux comme ça ! Cette fliquette n'était pas la bonne personne pour toi…

\- Pas la bonne personne ?

\- Vous venez de deux mondes si différents ! Ça ne pouvait pas marcher ! expliqua-t-elle.

\- Parce que mes précédents mariages avec des personnes de mon monde ont fonctionné ? grinça-t-il.

\- … Je reconnais ne pas y avoir mis suffisamment du mien, mais nous deux, ça marchait bien! On n'aurait jamais dû baisser les bras si facilement !

\- Ecoute, Gina, je sais que tu essayes de me remonter le moral, mais ça n'est pas la peine… J'ai fait le bilan de ma vie et ma rupture avec Kate, m'a fait prendre conscience que ma vie est un désastre. Il faut que je prenne du recul, alors je vais arrêter Nikki Hard.

\- Tu vas lancer un nouveau personnage ?

\- Non, l'inspiration n'est pas là…

\- Tu veux reprendre Derreck Storm ?

\- Dois-je te rappeler que je l'ai tué ?

\- Tu ne serais pas le premier à faire une pirouette pour le ramener à la vie, tu pourrais faire une préquelle…

\- Non, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi d'arrêter.

\- Attends, tu ne vas pas tout plaquer pour cette bonne femme ? S'énerva Gina.

\- Je l'ai perdue à cause d'une fan hystérique ! Cette vie d'homme public me gâche l'existence, je ne veux plus de ça !

\- Mais c'est uniquement parce qu'elle n'était pas de ton monde ! Insista Gina. Elle n'était pas faite pour toi ! Si elle t'aimait vraiment, elle ne te reprocherait pas le fait qu'une de tes fans l'ait droguée !

Rick la dévisagea, une lueur étrange brillait dans son regard, une lueur que l'éditrice ne sut déchiffrer.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapitre quarante-six**

Rick la dévisagea, une lueur étrange brillait dans son regard, une lueur que l'éditrice ne sut déchiffrer.

\- Rick? Demanda-t-elle interloquée.

\- Comment sais-tu qu'elle a été droguée?

\- Tu as dû me le dire...

\- Non, je ne te l'ai pas dit! J'en suis certain! Alors?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai dit ça comme ça...

\- On ne dit pas ce genre de choses comme ça! Mes fans peuvent être délurées, mais aucune n'avait encore fait ça! Tu étais dans le coup, il n'y a pas d'autre solution!

\- Richard...

\- N'essaie même pas d'inventer une histoire pour te sortir de là! Avertit-il. Ruthie a avoué, elle m'a expliqué que quelqu'un l'avait payée très cher pour droguer le verre de Kate... Et ton attitude vient de confirmer mes soupçons!

\- Je l'ai fait pour toi! Si elle t'aimait sincèrement, elle ne t'aurait pas quitté! Tout ça n'était pas de ta faute, elle aurait dû le comprendre!

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de faire une pareille chose ? La droguer ? Elle aurait pu y rester! Mais jusqu'où vas-tu aller avant de comprendre que je ne serai plus jamais avec toi ? Tonna-t-il au point de la faire sursauter.

\- Deux petites pilules à peine ! Elle n'a jamais rien risqué ! Se défendit-elle.

\- TU AS DE LA CHANCE QU'ELLE S'EN SOIT REMISE, PARCE QUE SINON CROIS-MOI, PERSONNE N'AURAIT PU RETROUVER TON CADAVRE !

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère. Elle aurait du mal à le récupérer. Elle s'y attendait, évidemment, mais pas à ce point là. Elle allait devoir ruser. Peut être le droguer et lui annoncer une grossesse histoire de lui forcer la main.

Du bruit derrière la baie vitrée attira son attention. Elle se tourna. Elle ouvrit la bouche, on aurait dit un poisson hors de l'eau. Elle regarda la personne qui se tenait près de la piscine, puis Castle et de nouveau recommence son va et vient de l'un à l'autre. Castle esquissa un sourire moqueur.

\- Qu'est ça qu'elle fait là celle-là? Hurla-t-elle en se précipitant dehors. VOUS VOUS ÊTES FICHUS DE MOI!

\- Oui, et c'était super drôle d'ailleurs, sourit Beckett.

\- La prochaine fois que tu engages quelqu'un pour faire ton sale boulot, choisis quelqu'un de plus futé, conseilla Castle. Beckett est l'un des meilleurs flics de New York, dois-je te le rappeler ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu de mal à retrouver sa trace, expliqua Beckett. Une fois remise de cet empoisonnement, je suis retournée dans ce bar et figurez-vous que cette Ruthie y est connue comme le loup blanc. J'ai donc facilement réussi à établir la liste des endroits qu'elle fréquente habituellement. Moins d'une heure après, je lui mettais la main dessus et en dix minutes à peine, elle se mettait à table !

\- Après un coup pareil, ta carrière chez Black Pawn est finie ! Déclara l'écrivain.

\- Tu crois pouvoir te servir de ça pour me faire virer ? Rigola l'éditrice. Vous n'avez aucune preuve ! Uniquement la parole d'une junkie !

 _« Je l'ai fait pour toi! Si elle t'aimait sincèrement, elle ne t'aurait pas quitté! Tout ça n'était pas de ta faute, elle aurait dû le comprendre!_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de faire une pareille chose ? La droguer ? Elle aurait pu y rester! Mais jusqu'où vas-tu aller avant de comprendre que je ne serais plus jamais avec toi ?_

 _\- Deux petites pilules à peine ! Elle n'a jamais rien risqué ! »_

Gina ouvrit de grands yeux en entendant l'enregistrement de sa conversation. Elle se tourna vers Beckett, qui agitait un magnétophone sous son nez.

\- Vous avez osé m'enregistrer !?

\- Ne me dites pas que ça vous choque, vous n'êtes plus crédible en sainte nitouche, ricana Beckett.

\- Vous …

\- Gina, tu ferais bien de rentrer chez toi, dit l'écrivain.

\- Qu'est ce que tu lui trouves à cette fille ? C'est une garce ! Elle te brisera le cœur ! Cracha-t-elle.

\- Va-t-en, Gina et je veillerai à ce que tu aies un job dans la branche des livres de recettes dans leurs bureaux en Alaska, proposa galamment Rick.

Elle le regarda d'un œil mauvais, puis s'éloigna non sans bousculer Beckett au passage.

\- Oh! Miss Cowell! La rappela Kate.

Gina se retourna et n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il lui arrivait, que le poing de Kate s'écrasa violemment sur son nez. Le choc fut si fort, qu'elle bascula en arrière en atterrit dans la piscine.

\- Ça, c'est pour m'avoir droguée ! Expliqua-t-elle en secouant sa main pour dissiper la douleur qui l'irradiait. Ah ! Ça défoule !

\- J'adore quand tu fais ça, c'est vraiment super cool. On se serait cru dans fight club.

\- Je te jouerai un autre film, ce soir, assura-t-elle en souriant d'un air coquin.

\- Tu sais que je t'adore, toi !

Beckett tourna la tête vers la piscine, ou flottait le corps de Gina, le coup l'avait visiblement assommée.

\- C'est pas vrai, elle n'en loupe pas une celle-là, grogna la détective en sautant dans la piscine pour la repêcher.

Castle l'aida à la sortir de l'eau. Kate lui assena une bonne gifle pour lui faire reprendre ses esprit et n'hésita pas à lui en mettre une seconde.

\- Celle-là était superflue, non ? Pouffa l'écrivain.

\- Superflue? Non ! C'était pour me défouler !

\- T'as raison, je préfère que tu te défoules sur elle.

Gina toussa et cracha de l'eau pendant quelques minutes. Kate lui tendit une serviette.

\- Tenez ! Et dépêchez vous de débarrasser le plancher. Je n'aurai peut être pas assez de mansuétude pour vous sauver la vie une seconde fois.

La blonde lui jeta un regard dans lequel on pouvait lire de la colère et de la crainte en même temps.

\- Je te laisse le droit de demander ta mutation de ton propre chef, annonça Rick. Mais bien entendu, si tu ne l'as pas fait d'ici deux semaines, je m'en chargerai moi-même !

Gina quitta la maison, sans demander son reste.

\- Je me demande comment j'ai pu l'épouser, soupira Castle en glissant son bras autour de la taille de sa muse.

\- Eh bien… Je n'aurais jamais pensé à ça il y a une semaine, mais aujourd'hui, je pense qu'il est possible qu'elle t'ait drogué pour obtenir tes faveurs, énonça Beckett en se blottissant contre lui.

Rick frissonna à cette idée.

\- On va se balader ? Proposa Beckett.

\- Où veux-tu aller ?

\- Sur la plage ! J'ai besoin de calme et de tranquillité !

\- Alors allons-y !

Ils rentrèrent pour passer des vêtements secs, Rick ferma la maison et lui prit la main. Lui aussi avait besoin de calme et de tranquillité. Le soleil était fort, mais une agréable petite brise rafraichissait l'air. Elle eut un léger frisson, Rick la serra davantage contre lui. Il l'embrassait sur les cheveux de temps en temps, dans le cou parfois et sur les lèvres le plus souvent. Ils étaient bien.

Ils longèrent la plage, parlant de tout et de rien. Il lui racontait quelques anecdotes de ses étés précédents avec Alexis et sa mère. Elle l'écoutait amoureusement, elle aimait toujours autant l'entendre raconter ses histoires.

Il lui raconta comment avec sa fille, ils avaient passé une journée entière à construire une immense cité fortifiée en sable, que l'océan et un violent orage avaient dévasté en à peine une heure le soir même. Il lui conta également les essais culinaires de sa mère pour les festivités du 4 juillet, les nuits à la belle étoile ruinées par les moustiques et bien évidemment les soirées mémorables à énerver les voisins avec d'énormes pétards illégaux parce que trop bruyants.

Elle se plut à imaginer les nouveaux souvenirs d'été qu'elle allait se construire avec lui désormais. Les siens, remontant à plus de dix ans maintenant, devenaient un peu flous. Elle n'avait plus pris de véritables vacances depuis la mort de sa mère. Elle avait oublié à quel point c'était agréable.

Rick lui montra ses endroits favoris, ils s'amusèrent à patauger dans les vagues, reculant lorsqu'une déferlante plus puissante arrivait sur eux. Ils finirent d'ailleurs par trébucher, à force de reculer à pleine vitesse. Rick l'attrapa par la taille et amortit sa chute en parfait gentleman. Allongée sur son torse, elle posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et l'embrassa tendrement. Il passa ses mains sous sa blouse et ouvrit la bouche afin de permettre à leurs langues de se retrouver.

Ils reprirent le chemin de la maison main dans la main dans le soleil couchant. Le regard de Kate fut attiré par quelque chose dans le sable. Elle se pencha pour le ramasser.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Un coquillage ! Il est beau, tu ne trouves pas ?

Il sourit. Kate Beckett, la policière qui défiait les truands, la grande sceptique par excellence, celle qui ne croyait ni en la magie, ni aux extraterrestres ou aux zombies, était capable de faire preuve d'innocence et de s'émerveiller comme une petite fille devant un simple coquillage trouvé sur la plage.

\- J'en ai trouvé un autre, qui devrait te plaire, dit-il en ramassant un coquillage un peu plus loin.

Elle le gratifia de son plus beau sourire et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils terminèrent leur promenade en ramassant encore une bonne vingtaine de coquillages, qu'elle transporta en relevant sa blouse pour en faire un panier de fortune.

\- Tu devrais carrément l'enlever, ça serait plus pratique, suggéra l'écrivain coquin.

\- Tu pourras le faire toi-même, quand on sera à la maison. Il y a ton vieux voisin le vicelard qui fait le pied de grue au bout de son jardin, il serait trop content de se rincer l'œil, rit-elle en adressant un sourire au vieil homme.

\- Pauvre homme, à 85 ans, tout ce qu'il lui reste, c'est le visuel ! fit Rick avec empathie.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapitre quarante sept**

Beckett avait repris le travail depuis plusieurs semaines. Lanie, en bonne copine, avait voulu lui tirer les vers du nez à propos de ses vacances avec Castle, mais Beckett ne se livrant pas, elle avait dû y renoncer.

Cependant, plus les semaines passaient et moins Beckett souriait, aussi décida-t-elle de changer de tactique.

Le téléphone du lieutenant Esposito vibra sur sa table de chevet, mettant fin à sa nuit.

\- Docteur Parish… grogna-t-il. Aurait-on un nouveau cadavre sur les bras ? Si c'est oui, je peux savoir pourquoi vous n'appelez pas Ryan de temps en temps ?

\- Je suis moins sensible à sa voix, rit-elle. Bon Je ne vous réveille pas ?

\- Bien sûr que si ! Il est sept heures et on est samedi !

\- Oui, et il est temps d'avoir une réunion de crise !

Il s'assit sur son lit d'un bond. Jamais le docteur Parrish ne parlait de crise, alors il devait se passer quelque chose qui la dépassait ! Il redouta la suite de son appel.

\- Rendez-vous dans une heure au centre commercial.

Crise ? Centre commercial ?

\- Vous vous moquez de moi, là ? Je ne vais pas faire une virée shopping parce que vous n'avez pas trouvé de copine pour vous accompagner !

\- ça permettrait de se changer les idées !

\- Demandez à Beckett !

\- C'est elle, le sujet de la réunion de crise ! Je ne peux pas l'appeler !

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec Beckett ?

\- Je vous le dirai devant un bon petit dej !

Il grogna légèrement et raccrocha. Il se traîna jusque sous la douche, Beckett comptait beaucoup pour lui, au point de sacrifier une grasse mat du samedi matin pour aller au centre commercial. Bon, le docteur Parrish ne lui déplaisait pas non plus, donc il ferait peut être d'une pierre deux coups.

Lorsqu'il la retrouva sur le lieu de rendez-vous, elle trépignait d'impatience.

\- Alors, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il en profitant pour lui faire la bise.

\- Commençons par s'acheter un thé et un croissant ! A moins que vous ne préfériez un baggel ! Prenez ce qui vous fait plaisir ! C'est ma tournée !

Wah! Apparemment, il n'était pas question d'oser la contredire, elle semblait si énervée, qu'il commençait à avoir peur.

Ils se rendirent dans un café et commandèrent un petit déjeuner.

\- Alors…

\- Promettez-moi de ne pas faire de bêtise !

\- Vous me faites peur là ! Pourquoi est ce que je ferais une bêtise ?

Elle inspira un grand coup, puis expira. Elle aurait pu faire carrière dans le théâtre !

\- Je crois que Castle a plaqué Beckett !

\- Hein ?

\- Je vous assure ! Elle est partie vivre dans l'appartement de son père !

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe pour le latino. Comment Castle avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ? Il en parla à Ryan, qui eut bien du mal à y croire également.

Ils décidèrent de mener leur petite enquête, et après avoir suivi Beckett plusieurs soirs de suite, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence, il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz chez les Caskett.

Totalement concentré, le lieutenant Ryan tentait de faire tenir un œuf debout, lorsque celui-ci lui glissa des mains et vint s'écraser aux pieds de Beckett, qui passait par là.

\- Vous essayez de remettre en cause la loi universelle de la gravitation? Demanda-t-elle intriguée.

\- Non, seulement c'est l'équinoxe d'automne, aujourd'hui, expliqua l'irlandais.

\- Et c'est le seul jour de l'année où un œuf peut tenir debout, d'après le grand sorcier Ryan, ajouta Esposito d'un air blasé.

\- Vous n'avez pas de travail? Demanda Beckett.

\- Nan, fit le latino en se replongeant dans sa revue.

\- Pas vraiment, dit Ryan.

Elle leur balança une pile de dossiers sur leur bureau.

\- Hm ! Ça tombe bien ! Tenez ! Et cette histoire d'œuf qui peut tenir debout, c'est ce qu'on appelle une légende urbaine! Dit-elle en rejoignant son bureau.

\- Faux! J'ai vu Castle le faire l'année dernière! Assura Ryan.

Beckett se figea légèrement. Esposito frappa l'arrière du crâne de son collègue.

\- Tu le fais exprès, ou quoi? Grogna-t-il.

Il quitta son bureau et s'approcha de celui de Beckett.

\- Toujours aucune nouvelle?

\- Non.

\- Vous devriez peut-être l'appeler... Suggéra Ryan.

\- Il a dit qu'il reviendrait parmi nous en automne et on est en automne! Donc j'imagine qu'il a des choses plus intéressantes à faire…, répliqua-t-elle d'un air fâché.

\- Ou peut-être qu'il n'est pas rentré des Hamptons parce qu'il n'a pas fini son bouquin.

Le téléphone sonna, Beckett attrapa le combiné pleine d'espoir.

\- Beckett !... Oui, soupira-t-elle déçue.

Les gars s'éloignèrent en grommelant, visiblement déçus également.

Une nouvelle affaire les appelant, ils se rendirent peu après sur la scène de crime.

\- Ohh ! C'est pas vous qui parliez de la loi universelle de la gravitation ? Demanda Ryan en voyant le cadavre de la victime défenestrée accroché à l'auvent d'une librairie. !

\- Quelqu'un a peut être cru qu'elle pouvait voler, après tout, c'est l'équinoxe d'automne, n'est ce pas Ryan ?

Lanie et Esposito faisaient un rapide résumé des premières constatations, quand Ryan aperçut Castle dans la boutique.

Ils se retournèrent tous les trois et finirent par se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'une publicité pour sa venue prochaine et la sortie de son livre.

\- Donc il a fini son bouquin, constata Ryan amer.

\- C'est sympa de sa part de nous avoir envoyé un exemplaire, fit Lanie grincheuse.

\- Et apparemment il est rentré, ajouta Ryan.

\- Même pas un coup de fil, renchérit Esposito sur un ton de reproche.

\- Arrêtez de pleurer votre ex petite copine, les gars, je vous signale qu'on a un meurtre sur les bras, dit Beckett pour clore le sujet.

L'analyse de la scène de crime et les premiers témoignages, les conduisirent dans un appartement, où ils eurent la surprise de tomber nez à nez avec Castle, penché au dessus du corps d'une nouvelle victime, une arme à la main. Après une arrestation quelque peu chaotique, Castle se retrouva face à Beckett dans une salle d'interrogatoire.

\- Quelque chose a changé, vous avez refait la déco ? demanda Castle.

\- Avez-vous été informé de vos droits, monsieur Castle? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant face à lui.

\- Quoi tu es sérieuse? Tu ne me demandes pas comment s'est passé mon été ?

\- Tu es en état d'arrestation pour meurtre!

\- Je croyais que le coup des menottes c'était pour rigoler ! Tu as bonne mine, ajouta-t-il charmeur.

\- Toi aussi Castle…

\- Ah ouais ?

\- La mine d'un tueur !

\- Pourquoi tu m'en veux à ce point ?

\- J'en sais rien, peut être parce que je t'ai trouvé une arme à la main penché sur un cadavre ?

\- Oui, mais comme je te l'ai dit, elle était déjà morte quand je suis arrivé.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé dans ce cas?

\- Eh bien en fait… J'allais le faire, seulement… vous avez débarqué, donc ça n'était plus nécessaire.

\- Vraiment ? Et je peux savoir pourquoi on t'a trouvé dans l'appartement de notre victime ?

\- Parce qu'elle m'avait appelé!

\- Oh ! Donc, tu entretenais une relation avec mademoiselle Santori, si je comprends bien… fit-elle en prenant des notes.

\- Je n'appellerais pas ça une relation, je lui ai seulement acheté quelques sculptures.

\- Est-ce que vous couchiez avec elle ? Demanda-t-elle en coupant court à son argumentaire.

\- Quel est le rapport avec le meurtre ?

\- Le mobile!

\- Ah! Non, je n'ai jamais couché avec cette femme!

\- Vous en êtes sûr ? C'était une belle femme !

\- Je suis déjà avec quelqu'un !

\- Avec qui ?

\- C'est un nouveau rouge à lèvres ?

\- Castle !

\- Tu le sais très bien !

\- Comment le saurais-je ? On ne s'est pas vus depuis deux mois ! Tu as pu avoir des dizaines de conquêtes entre temps.

De l'autre côté du miroir, le capitaine et les gars étaient en pleine réflexion.

\- Comment a-t-on pu passer de la vision de deux amoureux quittant le poste main dans la main en juin dernier, à cette espèce de règlement de compte à Ok Corral ?

\- Sais pas ! marmonna Ryan. Quand elle est revenue de vacances, ça semblait aller pas mal, mais elle n'a rien voulu raconter, même pas à Lanie !

\- Et puis les semaines ont passé, sans qu'elle parvienne à joindre Castle… ajouta Esposito.

\- On n'osait même plus lui parler de Castle ! Maugréa l'irlandais. Pourtant, on aurait bien aimé la taquiner un peu !

Les résultats du labo arrivèrent bientôt et Beckett libéra Castle, qui fut bien obligé de rentrer chez lui.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapitre quarante huit**

De retour au loft, Castle retrouva sa mère et sa fille qui riaient devant une vidéo de pingouins. Après un interrogatoire en règle, il préféra battre en retraite et se rendre sur la première scène de crime.

Il soudoya le flic qui gardait la scène de crime, avec des viennoiseries et du café, puis se mit en quête d'indices, lui permettant de faire avancer l'enquête et ainsi regagner sa place dans l'équipe.

Pendant ce temps, Beckett regardait la chaise de Castle, l'esprit ailleurs. Esposito fit glisser sa chaise jusqu'à elle.

\- Moi, à votre place, j'l'aurais gardé un peu au frais, pour me venger…

Elle sourit.

\- Nan, ça aurait été cruel. Je ne pouvais pas imposer Castle aux autres détenus.

Ryan arriva à son tour en faisant le pitre avec sa chaise. Il lui expliqua où il en était dans ses investigations. Beckett les regarda et sourit, ils cherchaient à la réconforter, ils étaient vraiment adorables. Elle reprit du poil de la bête et leur donna ses instructions, puis alla rejoindre Lanie à la morgue.

\- Hey! Fit Beckett en entrant dans la salle d'autopsie.

\- Hey! J'ai entendu dire que tu avais fait une drôle d'arrestation ce matin! Tu veux en parler? Demanda la légiste.

\- Non!

\- Continue comme ça et c'est l'ulcère assuré!

\- Lanie!

\- Allez! Tu l'avais sous la main! Pourquoi n'avoir rien tenté pour le récupérer?

\- Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu m'as appelée?

Lanie soupira et consentit à retourner sur le sujet de l'affaire. Elle lui indiqua que les deux victimes portaient chacune un tatouage, visiblement faits par le même tatoueur et que Chloé Whitman portait le numéro 227 sur la main.

Après une dernière tentative pour la faire parler, Lanie laissa son amie quitter la morgue et envoya un SMS au détective Esposito.

" _Surveillez bien Beckett, toute cette histoire la perturbe plus qu'elle ne veut le montrer. Docteur Parrish."_

Les appels téléphoniques des deux victimes, amenèrent les détectives sur la piste d'un gars qui s'occupait des distributeurs automatiques. Ils se rendirent donc chez ce Todd McCutchen, où ils tombèrent une nouvelle fois nez à nez avec Castle, près du cadavre de McCutchen.

Beckett lui aurait bien passé les menottes une seconde fois, mais le gars était mort depuis longtemps, donc l'écrivain n'y était pour rien.

\- Pourquoi toi, tu ne m'écoutes pas? S'énerva Beckett.

\- Écoute, j'essayais juste d'aider! C'est pas un crime!

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide! Comment es-tu arrivé ici?

\- Eh bien, j'ai suivi une piste, comme toi! répondit-il fièrement.

\- Ah oui? Tu as épluché les relevés téléphoniques des victimes pour trouver un lien?

\- Non... Pas vraiment...

\- Alors quoi?

Il se contenta de sourire fièrement, ce qui agaça Beckett, qui lui tordît l'oreille.

\- AHHHHH! Ok! J'ai appuyé sur bis! J'ai appuyé sur bis!

\- Tu as appuyé sur bis? Répéta Beckett.

\- Oui, sur le téléphone de Maya.

Elle le repoussa légèrement et se tourna vers ses collègues, pour leur donner ses instructions. Castle proposa son aide sur l'affaire, qu'elle déclina.

\- Castle, écoute, je suis désolée pour ton amie, sincèrement, mais ça veut pas dire pour autant que tu aies le droit de débarquer et faire comme si de rien était ! Tu aurais pu revenir avant cette enquête, mais tu ne l'as pas fait, alors soyons réalistes, la seule raison pour laquelle on s'est revus, c'est que tu étais au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est vraiment cette enquête ? C'est un signe !

\- Un signe ?

\- Ouais, un signe du destin, les forces de l'Univers veulent nous faire comprendre que nous devons résoudre cette enquête ensemble ! Tu ne vas pas lutter contre les forces de l'Univers ?

\- Tu ne me laisseras pas tranquille, quoique je te dise, n'est ce pas ? Soupira-t-elle.

\- on ne joue pas avec le destin ! Sourit-il.

-Très bien, d'accord ! Je te laisse uniquement assister à cette affaire, mais il faudra faire tout ce que je dirai, quand je le dirai ! Et tu dois me promettre de ne plus enquêter de ton côté !

\- Je te le promets ! Je ne te décevrai pas ! répondit-il heureux.

\- J'ai des doutes !

\- Et ils sont justifiés !

Le lendemain, Castle arriva avec deux cafés à la main. Il en posa un sur le bureau de Beckett, qui esquissa un sourire. Le lien entre les victimes était encore un mystère, pour eux. Castle suggéra qu'ils aient pu être des agents de la CIA qu'on a voulu éliminer pour trahison.

\- La CIA revient souvent avec toi !

\- Ouais, mais les lois de la probabilité finiront par me donner raison !

\- J'avais oublié à quel point ton aide était précieuse ! Fit-elle légèrement sarcastique.

\- Ah oui, j'parie que je trouverai le lien entre les victimes avant toi ! Provoqua-t-il.

\- Je tiens le pari ! Mais si c'est moi qui gagne, tu dois me promettre de partir et de ne plus jamais te mêler de mes enquêtes, est ce que c'est clair ?

\- ça marche ! Mais si c'est moi qui gagne, tu dois promettre de me reprendre !

\- Marché conclu.

\- Et si c'est eux qui trouvent en premier ? demanda-t-il en désignant les gars qui les espionnaient un peu plus loin.

\- … Nan ! firent-ils de concert.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Ryan.

\- Castle vient de s'excuser de ne pas avoir téléphoné, répliqua Beckett devant le regard incrédule de Castle.

L'enquête reprit donc son cours, avec la participation de Castle, comme si de rien n'était. Le lendemain, ils trouvèrent le lien entre les victimes, un club de burlesque, auquel ils appartenaient tous les trois. Beckett laissa Castle trouver le lien entre les victimes, ils arrêtèrent les coupables, se sauvant mutuellement la vie. Castle pouvait réintégrer l'équipe.

\- Elle l'a repris sur l'enquête ? Demanda Lanie abasourdie.

\- Absolument! Fit Esposito aussi étonné qu'elle.

\- Je n'y comprends rien ! Elle semblait folle de lui ! Leur rupture aurait dû la mettre en colère ! La Beckett que je connais n'aurait jamais accepté de retravailler avec lui après un coup pareil ! Bougonna Lanie.

\- Ou alors, elle est passée à autre chose, suggéra Ryan.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Esposito.

\- En partant du poste, ce soir, elle a fait tomber ce papier, expliqua l'irlandais en montrant une photo sur son téléphone.

\- Tu l'as pris en photo ?! S'exclama Lanie.

\- Quoi ça te choque ?

\- Un peu, mais… Allez, fais voir ! « Josh Davidson… 19 heures chez Remy's. » lut-elle. C'est qui ce Josh ?

\- J'ai fait une petite recherche, et j'ai trouvé un médecin plutôt beau gosse qui travaille pas loin d'ici, fit l'irlandais en sortant une photo.

\- Wah ! Jubila Lanie !

\- Chirurgien cardiaque, s'il vous plait !

\- Eh ! Oh ! Qu'est ce qu'elle fiche, là, Beckett ? Râla Esposito.

\- T'as raison ! L'heure est grave ! Se ravisa Lanie.

\- Il nous faut un plan d'action, ajouta Ryan.

\- D'accord ! Esposito, tu vas te mettre en planque devant chez Remy's et tu surveilles l'arrivée de Beckett et son mystérieux rendez-vous. Ryan, tu avertis le capitaine et moi, je file chercher Castle, Lança Lanie. On se retrouve tous chez Remy's à 19 heures ! On va enfermer Beckett et Castle jusqu'à ce qu'ils nous expliquent ce qu'il se passe.

\- Pourquoi on a besoin du capitaine ? interrogea Ryan.

\- Il pourra impressionner le Davidson et le faire fuir, expliqua-t-elle. Et si ça ne marche pas, il feindra une crise cardiaque.

\- Pourquoi c'est toi qui décide du plan ? Demanda Esposito.

\- T'as une meilleure idée ?

\- Euh…Non…

\- Bien ! Alors, on fait comme ça ! Beckett et Castle vont voir ce qui arrive, quand on bousille une belle histoire pour une broutille.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapitre quarante neuf**

Castle s'apprêtait à sortir, quand on sonna avec insistance à la porte du loft. Il alla ouvrir et tomba nez à nez avec Lanie.

\- Docteur Parish! Quelle surprise! Sourit-il.

\- Castle! Il faut que vous veniez avec moi, il y a urgence!

\- Urgence?! Si vous voulez parler d'un cadavre, je suis désolé, mais il attendra la fin de mon rendez-vous.

\- Je peux très bien m'occuper des cadavres toute seule! Répliqua-t-elle. Non il s'agit de Beckett! Elle va faire une bêtise!

\- Une bêtise?! Non, Beckett ne ferait jamais ça!

\- Je ne vous parle pas de suicide! Je vous parle de se jeter dans les bras d'un bellâtre, qu'elle n'aime pas uniquement pour vous oublier!

\- Pour m'oublier?

\- Écoutez, Castle, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, mais vous n'avez pas le droit de la laisser tomber comme ça! Vous avez débarqué dans sa vie, vous lui avez rendu le sourire et là vous la jetez comme une vieille chaussette ? Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez vous ?

\- Je fais quand même ce que je veux de ma vie, non? Maintenant, excusez-moi, mais j'ai un rendez-vous important! Répliqua-t-il en enfilant la veste de son smoking.

\- Votre rendez-vous attendra! Vous devez empêcher Beckett de sortir avec ce docteur! C'est de votre faute si elle fait n'importe quoi! A vous de réparer vos bêtises!

\- Il s'agit d'un docteur, pas d'un tueur en série, tout de même !

\- Elle vous aime, Castle et vous aussi, sinon vous ne seriez pas revenu au poste ! Alors venez et vous paierez le taxi, bien entendu!

\- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi je ferai ça?

\- Parce que tout ça, c'est de votre faute!

\- Ok, je vous suis... Soupira Castle.

Ils retrouvèrent Esposito, qui planquait devant le restaurant et furent bientôt rejoints par Ryan et le capitaine.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici, fit ce dernier. Mon cœur est en parfait état!

\- Vous êtes notre botte secrète, répondit Lanie! Alors Javier, tu as vu notre cible?

Cette remarque fit sourire Castle, le docteur Parish semblait adorer son rôle d'agent secret.

\- Beckett est arrivée, elle était drôlement bien habillée, la grande classe! Je suis désolé de vous le dire, mais je crois que le doc a déjà pas mal d'avance, ça ne va pas être facile de lui faire changer d'avis.

Ils se tournèrent vers Castle et le regardèrent avec compassion.

\- Tu as vu arriver le suspect? Demanda Ryan.

\- Non, pas très ponctuel le gars! Affirma Esposito. Les médecins peuvent vraiment tout se permettre!

\- Eh!

\- Oh pas vous docteur Parish, je parle des médecins qui s'occupent des vivants!

\- Bon! Entrons, fit Ryan. On va profiter de ce retard, pour lui remettre la cervelle à l'endroit!

Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant. Ne trouvant pas Beckett, ils se renseignèrent auprès de l'un des serveurs.

\- Oh! Vous faites partie des invités du repas de fiançailles de mademoiselle Beckett?! Venez, ça se passe dans l'autre salle!

\- Des fiançailles?! Dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar?! S'écria Lanie.

Les gars donnèrent chacun une tape amicale dans le dos de Castle, qui avait blêmi.

Ils suivirent tout de même le serveur dans l'autre salle, Lanie refusant de s'avouer vaincue.

Beckett discutait avec son père, Martha et Alexis étaient là également. Elle tourna la tête vers eux et arriva en souriant. Jamais elle n'avait paru aussi heureuse.

\- Ah! Vous voilà enfin! Lança-t-elle en les embrassant tour à tour avant de réajuster le nœud papillon de Castle. Qu'est ce que tu as fichu? Il est complètement de travers! Tu es donc incapable de t'habiller sans nous?

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, si le docteur Parish ne m'a pas laissé le temps de finir de m'habiller! Se défendit-il. Apparemment, il y avait urgence! Tu allais faire la plus grosse bêtise de ta vie.

Beckett et Castle s'embrassèrent tendrement.

\- OH! EH! STOP! PAUSE! TEMPS MORT! S'écria la légiste. ON PEUT SAVOIR CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE HISTOIRE?!

\- Ouais, on aimerait bien savoir! Ajoutèrent les bros et le capitaine.

\- Ah?! C'est très simple, répondit Castle. On va se marier!

\- '...'

\- Il va falloir que vous vous expliquiez, les enfants, sourit Martha, parce qu'ils n'ont pas l'air de comprendre.

\- Ah... Oui! Tout a commencé, il y a un peu plus de deux mois... Commença Beckett.

\- On venait de piéger Gina! Ajouta Castle. Et je dois dire que ça nous avait beaucoup amusés...

 _Un peu plus de deux mois plus tôt..._

Il faisait un temps superbe. L'affaire Gina terminée, Castle et Beckett pouvaient enfin profiter de leurs vacances en tête à tête. Ce matin-là, en revenant de son footing matinal sur la plage, Beckett avait eu la surprise de trouver Rick, qui l'attendait avec un panier de pique-nique dans le salon.

\- On n'avait pas prévu de faire un pique-nique, s'étonna-t-elle en lui piquant un baiser sur les lèvres.

\- On ne prévient pas, quand on prévoit une surprise, sourit-il. Si tu n'en n'a pas envie, on peut très bien pique-niquer dans le salon.

\- Laisse-moi juste le temps de prendre une douche et je te suis. J'adore l'idée du pique-nique surprise !

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils partaient main dans la main. Ils se rendirent au port, où le bateau que l'écrivain avait loué les attendait. Ils firent escale dans une petite crique. Rick coupa le moteur, ancra le bateau et vint rejoindre sa muse, qui lézardait à l'avant du bateau.

\- J'ignorais que tu avais des talents de navigateur, admira-t-elle.

\- J'ai fait des recherches, pour un bouquin…

\- L'histoire des ex-amants qui se débarrassent du nouveau mari encombrant dans le Pacifique ?

\- Au beau milieu des requins ! Une vraie boucherie ! Le crime aurait été parfait, si des pêcheurs n'avaient pas retrouvé sa Rolex dans le ventre d'un espadon ! Tu es incollable sur mes romans !

\- Je suis fan du genre, oui.

\- Je suis sûre que tu n'es pas aussi calée sur les romans de Patterson !

\- C'est vrai.

Elle retourna à la contemplation du paysage.

\- Kate…

\- Oui ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils devant l'air soudainement sérieux de son écrivain.

\- J'ai essayé de trouver la meilleure façon de te le demander, j'ai retourné le problème dans tous les sens, en vain…

Elle se crispa en entendant le mot «problème », qu'est ce qu'il se passait ? Elle avait pourtant l'impression qu'il était aussi heureux qu'elle l'était.

\- Rick, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle inquiète devant sont air tendu.

\- Je… C'est peut être trop tôt pour toi… Et je comprendrais si tu préférais attendre, mais… Voilà, je me lance, bafouilla-t-il en s'agenouillant devant elle et en brandissant une bague. Katherine Houghton Beckett, veux-tu m'épouser ?

\- …

\- Kate ? Je t'en prie, réponds-moi, que je puisse me relever, avant d'avoir une crampe, dit-il devant le silence prolongé de sa muse.

Elle inspira un grand coup et lui prit les mains pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Avant ça, je veux que tu me promettes une chose, annonça-t-elle.

\- Je ferai tout pour te rendre heureuse, affirma-t-il. Je te serai fidèle, je ne passerai pas toutes mes soirées à jouer au poker avec mes copains écrivains, je…

\- Tu as plutôt intérêt, parce que j'ai un flingue, sourit-elle, ne l'oublie pas ! Non… ce que je te demande, c'est… Même si ce n'est que d'une seule journée… Je veux que tu vives plus longtemps que moi… Je ne veux plus jamais être seule.

\- Je ferai tout mon possible pour ça, j'espère que tu le sais…

Elle s'accrocha à son cou et l'embrassa fougueusement.

\- Alors c'est oui ? demanda-t-il.

\- Bien sûr que c'est oui ! Richard Edgar Castle Rodgers, Je veux t'épouser !

\- Alexandre !

\- Quoi ?

\- Mon deuxième prénom ! J'ai pris comme deuxième prénom Edgar, quand j'ai changé mon nom en Castle pour écrire. Mais mon vrai nom, c'est Richard Alexandre Rodgers.

\- Tu as d'autres choses à m'annoncer avant que je te donne ma réponse définitive ?

\- Heu… Non… Je crois que tu connais l'essentiel, répondit-il après réflexion.

\- Dans ce cas, Richard Edgar Alexandre Rogers Castle, oui, je veux t'épouser !

Il s'empressa de lui passer la bague au doigt en souriant.

\- Il est énorme ! remarqua-t-elle devant le diamant qui scintillait au soleil.

\- C'est que tu as des doigts remarquablement fins, répondit-il.

Elle se jeta à son cou pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Surpris par sa fougue, il bascula en arrière et l'entraina dans sa chute. Ils passèrent par-dessus bord et refirent surface en riant.

\- Eh bien ! Quelle fougue ! Future madame Castle !

\- Tais-toi et embrasse-moi, répliqua-t-elle en s'emparant de ses lèvres.

Le baiser dégénéra bien vite en quelque chose de beaucoup plus coquin et si les poissons avaient pu parler, ils auraient pu en faire un récit torride.

De retour sur le pont du bateau, Castle étala la couverture qu'il avait emmenée pour le pique-nique.

\- Il va falloir l'annoncer, commença-t-il en lui tendant une assiette pleine de ses mets préférés.

\- Lanie et les gars vont me faire tourner bourrique, fit-elle en roulant des yeux.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Je reprends le boulot dans une semaine, tu vas rester ici pour terminer ton livre…On va devoir attendre que tu rentres pour le leur dire, ils vont vouloir tout savoir sur nos vacances ! Ils ne vont pas arrêter, ce sont de vraies commères !

\- On pourrait leur jouer un tour, suggéra Castle.

\- Quel genre de tour ?

\- Bah… Je ne sais pas… leur faire croire qu'on a rompu… Ils n'oseraient pas te harceler… Ils seraient même aux petits soins, pour toi.

\- Il nous faut un super plan, parce qu'il ne faut pas oublier que c'est leur métier d'enquêter et de déceler les mensonges !

\- Ok ! Voilà le plan, commença l'écrivain. Tu rentres de vacances, tu ne dis rien et tu prends un air triste quand Lanie prononce mon nom. Tu ne lui racontes rien, seulement que je ne t'ai toujours pas appelée et que tu n'arrives pas à me joindre.

\- Elle va commencer à paniquer, disons au bout de deux à trois semaines, continua Beckett. Elle va appeler l'un des gars, je pencherai pour Esposito, elle m'a déjà parlé de son beau petit cul…

\- Son beau petit cul ? Vous parlez de ça entre vous ?

\- Si tu savais ce que je lui ai dit sur ton fessier, Castle, Sourit Beckett. Bref, elle appelle Espo et met les gars sur l'affaire. Ils vont me suivre, il faudra que je me méfie, j'irai dormir chez mon père…

\- Quoi ? Mais je ne vais jamais tenir, si je ne te vois pas les week-ends ! Mon petit lapin va s'ennuyer !

\- Je filerai par derrière avec ma Softail pour te rejoindre à l'hôtel, il faudra qu'on soit très prudents.

\- Une liaison clandestine ! J'adore ! Et à l'automne, quand je serai de retour et que tu auras une affaire, tu m'enverras un SMS, pour me donner l'adresse de l'endroit où vous vous rendrez et là, vous tomberez sur moi !

\- Génial, tu t'arrangeras pour faire quelque chose d'illégal et je te passerai les menottes…

\- Tu veux que je vole le cheval d'un policier ?

\- C'est l'automne, pas le printemps !

\- Ça se fête aussi… Bref, on trouvera bien un moyen pour que je réintègre l'équipe, on n'aura qu'à faire un pari ! répondit l'écrivain.

\- Et là, on leur assène le coup de grâce, tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie.

\- Ils vont monter un plan pour nous rabibocher, parce que Lanie ne le supporteras pas !

\- Un peu avant notre repas de fiançailles, Je laisserai trainer un nom et une heure de rendez-vous, Ryan ne pourra pas s'empêcher de fouiner.

\- Il faudra qu'on crée un personnage pour ce mystérieux rendez-vous, annonça Rick. On fera une page Facebook à son nom, comme ça Ryan leur balancera tout. Ça va les affoler.

\- Ils viendront au rendez-vous pour m'empêcher de faire une bêtise, assura Beckett. Et là Bam ! On leur annonce nos fiançailles et on fait la fête.

\- Ok, alors pour ton nouveau copain, on prend un flic ?

\- Non, ça serait trop compliqué, prenons un médecin.

\- Un médecin ? Carrément ?

\- Bah oui, pourquoi pas ? répondit Beckett en lui assénant un regard bien noir. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour un médecin peut-être ?

\- Va pour un médecin ! Alors, un urologue…

\- Pourquoi un urologue ?

\- Tu préfères un proctologue ?

\- Chirurgien cardiaque !

\- D'accord, demain, je créerai la page d'un chirurgien cardiaque, nommé Humbert Davidson.

\- Appelle le Josh, ça sonne mieux !

\- Donc, tu sortiras avec le docteur Josh Davidson, chirurgien cardiaque passionné de mobylettes !

\- Non, de moto, Castle ! De moto !

\- Madame est exigeante !

\- Un canular ! Tout ça n'était qu'un canular ? Pesta Lanie.

\- Du pur génie, sourit Castle fièrement !

\- Et pourquoi vous avez cru que je fouinerai, bougonna Ryan.

\- Bah... C'est ce que tu as fait, vieux, remarqua Esposito. Alors comme ça j'ai un beau p'tit cul, docteur Parish?

\- Vous êtes de grands malades ! Grogna la légiste en rougissant violemment.

\- Avouez que ça vous a amusé de nous espionner et de faire un plan pour nous rabibocher, fit Beckett.

\- C'est vrai que c'était amusant, sourit le latino en adressant un clin d'oeil à Lanie.

\- Et puis, on vous a organisé une super soirée, pour se faire pardonner, renchérit l'écrivain.

\- Bon ! Et si on passait à table ? Suggéra Esposito. Avec vos histoires, je planque depuis deux heures devant le resto et j'ai une de ces faims !

Ils s'installèrent en riant et durent subir un interrogatoire en règle de la part de Lanie et des gars en guise de représailles pour leur petit jeu.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapitre cinquante:**

Kate ouvrit la porte du loft et y pénétra les bras chargés de paquets. La journée n'avait pas été facile pour Martha et Rick, aussi avait elle décidé de faire une tournée de leurs restaurants de plats à emporter préférés, histoire de leur remonter le moral.

\- Bonsoir Kate !

Elle se tourna vers la voix et saluait Alexis à son tour.

\- Attends, je vais t'aider! Fit la jeune fille en se précipitant pour attraper quelques paquets. Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ça?

\- Un stratagème anti déprime! Ta grand-mère est plutôt secouée par la mort et l'enterrement de Chet et ton père est angoissé à l'idée que je ne trouve jamais la magie, étant donné que je ne crois ni à la voyance, ni au père Noël ou bien encore aux elfes et aux farfadets et j'en passe.

\- Oh! Je vois! Ça a été un moment difficile, pour lui, quand je lui ai annoncé que je ne croyait plus au père Noël, sourit la rouquine. D'ailleurs, je ne lui ai toujours pas avoué, pour la fée des dents. Elle est même passée quand on m'a enlevé les dents de sagesse l'année dernière!

Kate éclata de rire, elle imaginait aisément Alexis tentant de protéger son père en lui laissant la joie de glisser une pièce sous son oreiller et Rick s'amuser à jouer le rôle de la fée des dents.

\- J'ai pris du thaï, du chinois, de l'italien, des cheeseburgers et du mexicain! Énuméra la détective en vidant les paquets. Et pour finir, une sélection des meilleures pâtisseries de chez François Payard Bakery!

\- Waow! On en a au moins pour une semaine, avec tout ça!

\- Le frigo est grand! Ça devrait aller! Sourit la détective. Alors où est Martha?

\- Dans sa chambre, papa a essayé de lui remonter le moral, après l'enterrement, mais elle se sent toujours affreusement mal, parce qu'elle allait refuser sa demande en mariage, alors que ça le rendait tellement heureux...

\- Au moins, elle l'a rendu très heureux pendant ses derniers moments.

\- Oui, mais elle ne le voit pas comme ça...

Un silence accompagna cette dernière phrase, chacune cherchant ce qu'elle pourrait dire pour égayer celle qui d'ordinaire mettait de la vie dans cet appartement.

\- Et ton père? Demanda Kate en réalisant soudain qu'il n'était pas venu l'accueillir comme il le faisait d'habitude.

\- Dans son bureau! Il écrit! Cette histoire de voyante qui prédisait son propre meurtre l'a inspiré, apparemment, il y est depuis qu'il est rentré.

\- On va mettre la table et puis on ira les chercher, proposa la détective.

\- D'accord.

\- Alors? Qu'as-tu de beau de prévu ce week-end ? Demanda Kate.

\- Une virée entre copines! Et toi, des préparatifs ?

\- Euh...

\- Papa et toi vous allez bien commencer à préparer le mariage, non?

\- On n'a même pas encore choisi une date! Non, on est plutôt en train de savourer nos fiançailles.

\- Ne traînez pas trop quand même! Il paraît que les réservations pour les meilleures salles se font des mois à l'avance!

\- Dis donc! Tu m'as l'air bien au courant, toi, sourit la détective.

\- La sœur aînée de ma copine Mandy se marie dans trois mois, ils ont réservé la salle il y a deux ans!

\- Tant que ça?!

\- Oui!

Kate grimaça, elle ne s'était jamais imaginé que les préparatifs d'un mariage puissent prendre tant de temps que ça. Elle s'était naïvement imaginé qu'ils choisiraient une date et que tout s'enchaînerait facilement... Rick aurait pu le lui dire, tout de même, après tout, il s'était déjà marié deux fois!

\- Kate? Ça va?

\- Hein? Euh... Oui, oui! C'est juste que...

\- Toi, tu n'as jamais passé un après-midi entre copines à imaginer ton mariage en lisant des catalogues sur le sujet!

\- Bah... Non... Pas vraiment... Soupira la détective. Adolescente, j'étais plutôt rebelle et je m'évertuais à refuser de rentrer dans la norme... Et après la mort de ma mère...

\- ... Tu as mis les rêves de côté et tu es rentrée de plein fouet dans la réalité, termina Alexis avec empathie.

\- C'est ça... Mais on est là pour remonter le moral des troupes, alors pas question de verser dans le sentimentalisme, déclara Kate en changeant de sujet. Allons chercher ton père et ta grand-mère!

\- C'est parti! Fit Alexis en se dirigeant vers le bureau, tandis que Kate montait à l'étage.

\- Papa! Le dîner est servi, fit Alexis en entrant dans le bureau.

\- Mhmm, répondit-il sans lever les yeux de son écran.

\- Kate est rentrée avec de quoi nourrir un régiment, tu viens?

\- Kate est rentrée?

\- Oui, je viens de te le dire, elle a rapporté le dîner, ça serait bien, qu'on dine tous ensemble, pour une fois qu'on est là tous les quatre en même temps.

\- Ça m'étonnerait que ta grand-mère dîne avec nous, elle n'a vraiment pas le moral...

\- Kate est allée la chercher dans sa chambre, allons nous mettre à table.

\- J'arrive, je termine mon chapitre, mon cœur.

\- Papa, je sais très bien, que si je te laisse ici, tu vas te replonger dans ton histoire et complètement nous oublier!

\- Quoi?! Jamais je n'ai fait ça!

\- Si et tu le sais très bien, fit Alexis. Vingt dollars, que tu ne seras toujours pas avec nous dans un quart d'heure!

\- Pari tenu!

Elle quitta la pièce. Martha et Kate descendaient les escaliers en discutant gaiement, apparemment, la détective avait réussi à trouver les mots justes, comme toujours. Son empathie était décidément son super pouvoir.

Rick pianotait toujours fébrilement sur son ordinateur, quand l'inspiration le prenait, rien ne pouvait le distraire, à part peut être une chose...

Kate s'approcha de lui par derrière et lui fit un câlin. Il sourit et attrapa sa main, qu'il embrassa tendrement.

\- Tu dois vingt dollars à ta fille...

\- Quoi?!

\- Ça fait un quart d'heure que nous t'attendons pour dîner.

\- Oh! Elle est très forte, sourit-il en posant son ordinateur sur le bureau, avant de faire pivoter sa chaise. Il attira Kate sur ses genoux, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et se lova contre lui.

\- Pourquoi ça te chagrine autant? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Quoi donc?

\- Que je ne crois pas en toutes ces histoires de voyance ou de père Noël?

\- Parce que... Si tu ne crois pas en la magie... Tu ne la trouveras jamais, dit-il d'un air désolé.

\- Mais j'ai trouvé la magie! Contra-t-elle. Il y a cette chose complètement improbable, inexplicable, en laquelle je crois... Nous!

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'entraînant dans un baiser doux, tendre et plein d'amour.

\- Les enfants! Fit la voix de Martha de l'autre côté de la porte. Vous vous amuserez plus tard! À table!

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire, avant de rejoindre Martha et Alexis.

Le dîner fut très joyeux, Martha avait retrouvé toute sa théâtralité et Alexis racontait ses histoires de lycée. Les trois femmes semblaient s'entendre à merveille et Rick ne put que constater que la présence de Kate apportait de la magie dans leur foyer. Elle avait raison, pas besoin de croire aux fantômes, au père Noël et à la voyance pour trouver la magie. Kate avait trouvé la sienne, celle du quotidien et cela lui allait tellement bien!

Ils continuèrent la soirée en riant, avec un jeu de société que Kate avait rapporté et la terminèrent devant un DVD. Ce dernier eut raison de la résistance de Kate et d'Alexis, qui s'endormirent blotties contre Rick.

\- Comment te sens-tu? Demanda-t-il à sa mère, profitant de ce moment en tête à tête avec elle.

\- Je vais bien, sourit-elle. J'ai eu une discussion avec Katherine, qui m'a fait beaucoup de bien.

\- Elle a un don pour ça... Elle devait déjà avoir cette qualité en elle, mais la mort de sa mère l'a accentuée.

\- Richard...

\- Oui?

\- Je sais que je m'étais fait la promesse de ne plus m'attacher à tes conquêtes, parce que ça me brisait le cœur, quand tes histoires se terminaient... Mais...

\- Tu t'es laissée envoûtée par son charme? Je sais... C'est une sorcière... Adorable, bien sûr, mais elle n'en est pas moins redoutable, avec ses pouvoirs magiques!

\- Je l'aime beaucoup!

\- Ne t'en fais pas mère, Kate, je ne la laisserai pas filer, je ne peux plus imaginer ma vie sans elle.

Martha sourit, se leva et embrassa son fils sur le front et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Au prix de contorsions dignes d'un artiste du cirque du Soleil, Rick parvint à s'extirper des bras de sa fiancée et de sa fille et à se lever. Il porta cette dernière jusque dans son lit et la borda, puis revint chercher la première pour la porter dans leur lit.

Lorsqu'il l'allongea et la débarrassa de son jean, pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise, elle marmonna le prénom de la fille de la voyante, Penny, ainsi que son véritable deuxième prénom, Alexandre, puis elle se retourna sur son côté en souriant.

Apparemment, elle repensait à ce secret, que la jeune voyante avait tenu à lui dire et cela la rendait heureuse.

\- Katherine Beckett, madame la reine des sceptiques seriez-vous en train de croire à l'une des inepties de cette pseudo voyante? Sourit-il en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

Il se changea rapidement, puis se glissa contre elle sous la couette, elle avait raison, la magie du quotidien n'était vraiment pas mal non plus.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapitre cinquante et un:**

Journée de …

Beckett n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer au loft, prendre un bon bain bien chaud et passer la soirée à se faire câliner par son écrivain. Lui seul pourrait lui faire oublier la déception qu'elle ressentait après la trahison de Royce.

Elle avait dû passer les menottes à son mentor ce soir et ça avait été l'une des choses les plus difficiles qu'elle avait eu à faire de toute sa carrière.

Elle rangeait les éléments de l'enquête dans un carton, l'affaire était classée... Tout comme son admiration sans bornes pour Royce. Son idole venait de tomber du piédestal où elle l'avait placée... Il n'était qu'un homme, avec ses qualités et ses défauts.

Elle soupira devant la photo de son instructeur et la plaça dans le carton. Castle arriva auprès d'elle.

\- Ça va? Demanda-t-il, lisant en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

\- Oui, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Il se maudit, évidemment que ça n'allait pas, Royce avait un charme fou, la jeune policière tout juste sortie de l'académie n'avait pas dû y être insensible. Elle qui avait tant de mal à accorder sa confiance, venait d'être trahie, ça ne pouvait pas aller bien. Il décida de changer de sujet, histoire de lui sortir ses idées noires de la tête.

\- Tu sais, je trouve ça tellement frustrant de chercher un trésor là où il n'y a pas de trésor!

\- Dis-toi que ça n'était pas une chasse au trésor, mais une enquête!... Sur un homicide!

\- Oh, je t'en prie, ne me dis pas que ça n'a pas ajouté un peu de piquant à l'affaire!

\- Un peu...oui, sourit-elle.

\- Il y a une chose, qui me tracasse, s'il n'y avait pas de trésor, alors... Pourquoi faire une carte?

-Ce cimetière est immense, peut être qu'on s'est trompé de tombe, cette carte nous mettait peut être involontairement sur une fausse piste.

\- Et si c'était moi? Si je n'avais pas vu un détail?... Une sorte de ... Dernière étape!

\- Une autre carte éventuellement?

\- Non à sa place, je n'aurais pas éparpillé cette information, je l'aurais encore mieux cachée, à un endroit connu de moi seul... Sur mon propre corps, par exemple, termina Castle en prenant la photo du braqueur, qui montrait un tatouage sur son bras gauche.

\- C'est la dernière partie de la carte, à ton avis?

\- Quoi de plus important pour lui que de se rappeler comment arriver à son butin?... Répliqua Castle dont la voix trahissait son excitation à l'idée de repartir à la chasse au trésor. Alors, des chiffres romains... Un deux au-dessus d'un six... Et si c'était deux rangées plus loin et six tombes à partir de l'endroit où on se trouvait cette nuit?!

Il regarda Beckett avec son air de gamin prêt à partir à l'aventure, elle adorait quand il avait cette bouille là, il pouvait alors lui demander n'importe quoi. Elle se félicita de lui avoir soigneusement caché cette information, si un jour il le découvrait, elle finirait sans doute dans une navette spatiale en orbite autour de la terre pour son mariage...

\- Ça te dit... de jouer de... la pelle avec moi? demanda-t-il en souriant.

Elle sourit à son tour, attrapa son manteau et lui prit la main.

Beckett regardait le paysage défiler à travers les vitres de la voiture. La nuit était noire et plus ils approchaient du cimetière, plus l'éclairage public se faisait rare.

Elle avait laissé le volant à Castle, signe qu'elle était encore déprimée par sa journée et l'arrestation de Royce. Le paysage triste à mourir ne l'aiderait pas à retrouver le sourire.

\- Tu devrais peut être lui parler, commença Castle, pour briser le silence.

\- À qui?

\- À Alexis! Elle a réuni l'argent pour son scooter... Je ne peux pas lui dire non maintenant, je ne serais plus un papa super cool, si je faisais ça... Toi, tu es flic! Tu as vu les dégâts que ce genre d'engin cause un bon nombre de fois dans ta carrière...

\- Castle, j'ai bossé toutes mes années de Lycée, pour me payer ma Harley Softail! Je ne peux pas lui faire le discours sur le danger des deux roues, même si je suis flic!

\- Mais elle va vraiment l'avoir, son deux roues, gémit-il.

\- Je pourrais lui donner des cours de pilotage, si ça peut te rassurer...

\- ... Et tu lui diras ce que ta mère t'a dit quand tu as eu ton deux roues?

\- Si tu veux... Mais il va bien falloir que tu te fasses à l'idée que tu ne peux pas enfermer ta fille dans une bulle pour la protéger du monde extérieur!

\- Ouais, grogna-t-il, et c'est trop nul d'ailleurs !

Ils arrivèrent aux abords du cimetière, garèrent la voiture, sortirent les pelles du coffre et s'enfoncèrent dans le cimetière.

\- Bouh! Plutôt lugubre, frissonna Castle. Si on était dans un film d'horreur, je ne donnerai pas cher de notre peau.

\- Castle!

\- Tu sais ce qu'ils font au marrant de service dans les films d'horreur ?

\- Arrête ! Tu ne vas pas te faire tuer ce soir !

\- Facile à dire ! Tu es celle qui va survivre à la boucherie !

\- Castle ! Si tu ne te tais pas, il y a peu de chance pour que tu voies Bunny ce soir !

\- Ah ! Même pas peur ! Mon p'tit copain le lapin n'arrive pas à se passer de sa carotte ! Je suis sûr qu'il craquera avant moi !

\- Sérieusement ? Tu veux recommencer à jouer à ce jeu stupide ? Rappelle-toi où ça nous a menés l'autre fois !

\- D'accord, je me tais, mais il est hors de question qu'on se sépare en deux groupes de un! Ils sont toujours complètement crétins dans ce genre de film, c'est toujours comme ça que le tueur psychopathe réussi à les avoir!

\- C'est là, fit Beckett en désignant une tombe.

\- Bon... Au boulot, donc! Fit-il en lui tendant une pelle.

Ils commencèrent à creuser, tout en discutant.

\- Dis... L'âge difficile... Chez toi, ça a duré combien de temps? Demanda-t-il.

\- Toutes mes années lycée, au moins!

\- Et tes parents, ils ont géré ça comment?

\- Ils m'ont laissé l'espace dont j'avais besoin pour grandir... Enfin, surtout ma mère, mon père, lui, voulait m'enfermer dans un couvent et assassiner tous mes petits amis!

\- Le brave homme, comme je le comprends...

\- Tu sais qu'il t'a à l'œil, monsieur mon fiancé, sourit-elle.

\- Sérieusement? Mais... si je venais à déconner, tu me tuerais en premier, non?

\- Sans doute... Hé! J'ai quelque chose!

\- Ouais! Ça ressemble à une caisse! On a trouvé le trésor! Génial!

Beckett lui sauta au cou, elle était toute en sueur et incroyablement irrésistible. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, la serrant davantage contre lui. Rapidement, ses mains partirent en balade, lui arrachant des soupirs de plaisir.

\- Castle! On est dans un cimetière, lui rappela-t-elle à regret.

\- Ouais... C'est vrai... BRRRR! Dépêchons-nous de rentrer!

\- Attends! Il faut qu'on aille rendre ce trésor, d'abord!

\- T'es sérieuse?!

\- Bien sûr, Jack Sparrow! Je ne suis pas un pirate, moi!

\- C'est pas avec des idées pareilles que tu feras fortune, ma chérie.

\- C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes, Babe! Fit-elle en commençant à s'éloigner.

\- Tu crois? Moi je dirais plutôt malgré ça... C'est tout de même un trésor... Qui irait rendre un trésor, après s'être démené pour le trouver? marmonna-t-il.

\- Castle!

\- J'arrive...

Ils rentrèrent au loft une heure plus tard, et furent accueillis par Martha et Alexis. La jeune fille annonça à son père qu'elle renonçait à l'idée de s'offrir un scooter en vendant leurs sabres lasers, pour le plus grand soulagement de ce dernier.

Beckett s'excusa et fila dans la salle de bain, elle rêvait d'un bon bain depuis longtemps et la baignoire du loft était vraiment géniale.

Rick arriva peu après, il se fit discret, ne voulant pas troubler ce moment de paix.

\- Voudrais-tu partager mon bain, Castle ?

\- Comment savais-tu que j'étais là ? fit-il étonné.

\- Je sens ta présence.

\- Wah !

Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui. Elle entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise.

\- Un bon bain te fera le plus grand bien à toi aussi, remarqua-t-elle devant l'état de sa chemise.

Il sourit et entreprit de la déshabiller à son tour, prenant tout son temps, parsemant sa peau de baiser brûlants. Elle se fit impatiente, il le sentait dans ses gestes.

\- Ma chère impatiente, sourit-il. Tu sais qu'on a tout notre temps ?

Il embrassa son cher petit lapin et fit glisser le dernier morceau d'étoffe qui la recouvrait. Il revint l'embrasser, avec plus de passion. Elle rompit le baiser et grimpa dans la baignoire, l'attirant à sa suite.

\- Viens par ici.

Il s'installa et elle vint se caler devant lui, entre ses jambes. Elle soupira de bien être et se laissa aller sur sa poitrine.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il.

\- Très bien.

\- Ton coussin te convient ?

\- Il est parfait.

Il enroula ses jambes autour de son corps et lui caressa la poitrine doucement. Elle ferma les yeux savourant les baisers dont il couvrait son cou. Ils étaient bien là, tous les deux, l'un contre l'autre.

Elle lui caressait les cuisses du bout des doigts, il fit glisser une de ses mains entre ses cuisses, elle en frissonna. Il attrapa le gel douche à la cerise et entreprit de la savonner délicatement.

\- Tu es certaine que tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il, rompant un peu la magie du moment.

\- Castle, râla-t-elle fatiguée de l'entendre poser cette question.

\- Excuse-moi, mais je m'inquiète ! Je sais ce que Royce représentait pour toi et tu n'es pas la plus grande des bavardes, quand il s'agit de tes sentiments…

\- Babe, il faut que tu arrêtes de t'en faire autant pour moi ! Fit-elle en se retournant vers lui. Royce était important pour moi, c'est vrai, mais le mot important là-dedans, c'est « était », justement ! Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis des années et j'ai changé ! Tu m'as changée ! Aujourd'hui, la personne la plus importante pour moi, c'est toi ! Royce a fait ses choix, j'ai fait les miens. Je garde une certaine tendresse pour lui, mais ma vie, elle est ici, avec toi et tant que tu seras là pour moi, alors j'irai bien.

\- Tu seras heureuse toute ta vie, alors ?

\- Je serai heureuse toute ma vie, alors, affirma-t-elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de son fiancé.

Elle enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque et il s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'eau. Il lui souleva le bassin et s'enfonça en elle.

\- Wow, Castle ! Souffla-t-elle en l'embrassant de plus belle.

Ils se laissèrent aller à la passion, n'échangeant plus que des soupirs et des gémissements au milieu des clapotis de l'eau. Une fois le calme revenu, elle se blottit tout contre lui profitant de sa force et de ses tendres caresses.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapitre cinquante-deux:**

Installé devant ses fourneaux, Rick préparait le petit déjeuner en expliquant les secrets de sa recette à sa mère et sa fille.

\- J'ai fait griller six morceaux de guimauve, je les ai glissés entre deux crackers et j'ai délicatement posé ce petit sandwich sur une barre de chocolat fondue à point.

\- Et tu as mis le tout dans une... Omelette? Grimaça Martha.

\- Ce n'est pas une omelette, c'est une guimauvelette! Corrigea l'écrivain. T'en veux une?

\- Non merci, c'est gentil! Répondit poliment l'actrice.

\- Et toi, chérie? Es-tu prête à offrir à tes papilles gustatives un petit déjeuner qui va t'envoyer au Nirvâna? Demanda-t-il à Alexis.

\- Oh oui, merci! Répondit distraitement la jeune fille. Est-ce qu'Ashley peut venir à la maison ce soir?

\- Bien sûr! Répondit-il. Maintenant, goûte!

\- ... Aowww! T'as mis de la guimauve là-dedans?! S'écria Alexis en recrachant sa bouchée.

\- Oh oui!

\- Et du chocolat?!

\- Ouais! C'est ma création! C'est la guimauvelette! Fit Rick comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Euh... Désolée, il faut que j'y aille! Je t'aime Papa! Je t'aime Grand-mère! Embrassez Kate pour moi!

\- Au revoir chérie, répondit Martha amusée.

\- Mhmmm! C'est presqu'aussi bon que mes tacos à la mousse au chocolat! dit-il en goûtant sa création ...

Alexis revint près de lui et attrapa son sac.

\- Ah! Chérie! Je savais que tu changerais d'avis! C'est comme David Hasseloff, au début, il te dégoûte et après, bizarrement, il t'attire...

\- Non non! Ça me dégoûte toujours! À plus!

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Alexis? Elle a la tête ailleurs, demanda-t-il à sa mère.

\- Ça ne te paraît pas évident?

\- Quoi?

\- Bah... Elle est amoureuse!

\- Elle est quoi? Fit Castle en manquant de s'étouffer.

\- Voyons, Trésor! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ça n'est plus une petite fille!

\- Merci pour le tuyau, mais si elle était amoureuse, elle me l'aurait dit!

\- Ah! Ah! C'est justement le fait qu'elle ne te l'ait pas dit, qui prouve qu'elle est amoureuse! Contra Martha.

\- Passe aux aveux!

\- D'accord, je dois admettre qu'Alexis m'en a parlé hier soir...

\- Et de qui est-elle amoureuse? Et elle l'a rencontré où?

\- Aucune idée, elle ne m'a rien dit! Parole de Diva! Elle ne m'a rien dit! Même pas son nom!

\- Pourquoi est-ce à toi qu'elle en a parlé? Normalement, c'est moi son papounet!

\- Oh chéri, bien sûr que t'es son papounet! Seulement elle est en train de vivre son premier amour, c'est magique, c'est renversant... Ça défie l'entendement!

\- Bonjour! Fit Kate en arrivant près d'eux.

Elle enlaça Rick et lui piqua un baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Tu aurais dû me réveiller.

\- Tu es rentrée tard hier et tu dormais si bien...

Elle sourit et se dirigea vers la cafetière pour se servir un café.

\- Alors, pourquoi cet air boudeur? Et qu'est ce qui défie l'entendement? Demanda-t-elle en portant la tasse à ses lèvres.

\- Alexis est amoureuse et elle n'en a pas parlé à son papounet, expliqua Martha.

\- Oh! Je vois! Dit la détective en s'approchant de Castle. Mais j'ai de quoi te dérider. Que dirais-tu d'un joli petit meurtre à résoudre?

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'écrivain.

\- J'aime mieux ça! On y va?

\- Attends, tu ne vas pas partir l'estomac vide! Je t'ai préparé ma toute nouvelle création: la guimauvelette.

\- Qu'est ce que t'as mis là-dedans?

\- Oh non! Pas toi! Je t'en prie, ne me gâche pas mes illusions! Tu es une aventurière, une vraie! Allez goûte au moins, avant d'avoir cet air dégouté!

\- D'accord, mais tu devras me promettre de goûter mes lasagnes à la banane et au chocolat!

\- Tu mets de la chantilly dedans?

\- Évidemment!

\- Marché conclu!

Elle attrapa une fourchette et goûta un morceau de la guimauvelette.

\- Alors? Demanda Castle devant son silence.

\- Pas mal... Mais ça manque un peu de chocolat, non?

\- Toi, tu es la femme de ma vie! Fit-il en l'embrassant fougueusement.

\- Je ne sais pas si je vais continuer à prendre mes repas ici, marmonna Martha, alors que Rick et Kate quittaient le loft main dans la main.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- Quand Alexis faisait ses premiers pas, expliquait Castle alors qu'ils marchaient en direction de la scène de crime, c'est moi qui était là pour la rattraper! Quand on a enlevé les petites roues du vélo, c'est moi qui lui courrait après comme un cinglé en lui hurlant d'éviter la vieille dame avec un déambulateur! Même quand elle a dit son premier mot...

\- Laisse-moi deviner, papa?

\- Euh non... Dénouement!

\- Ah?

\- Oui, je lui ai appris très jeune à structurer une histoire...bref, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, j'ai peur que ce soit le début de la fin de la relation privilégiée, que j'ai avec elle...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Castle, j'ai bien vu comment Alexis te regarde, le seul problème, c'est que les filles qui adorent leur père, finissent souvent par épouser un type qui leur ressemble.

\- Ah ouais? Tu adores ton père, toi!

\- Ouep!

\- Et je ne lui ressemble pas, je crois? Je lui ressemble?

\- Pas vraiment, non.

\- Bah alors ta petite théorie ne tient pas la route!

\- Je suis l'exception qui confirme la règle! Sourit-elle. Bonjour Lanie! Est ce que tu l'as identifié?

\- Pas encore... Pourquoi vous ne m'apportez jamais de café?! J'arrive avant vous et je me tape tout le boulot! Râla la légiste.

\- Vous pouvez finir le mien! Proposa Castle gêné.

\- En fait, je ne bois pas de café, mais ça vous tuerait de m'apporter un petit croissant? Marmonna la légiste.

\- En parlant de tuer, fit Kate pour lui rappeler la raison de leur présence à cet endroit de si bon matin.

\- Ah oui!

Lanie lui fit part de ses premières constatations, tandis que Castle observait la scène de crime. C'était étrange, la victime était en sous-vêtements au milieu d'un parc.

\- Hey ! Je porte les mêmes caleçons! S'écria-t-il... Super marque! Ils viennent d'Angleterre, ils coûtent très cher, mais ils sont en soie et incroyablement doux!

Beckett et Lanie le dévisagèrent et levèrent les yeux au ciel.

\- ... C'était pour faire remarquer... Qu'il devait être à son aise... Quand il s'est fait tuer... bredouilla-t-il.

Lanie lui lança un regard noir, puis se tourna vers son amie.

\- Parfois, je me demande pourquoi tu as accepté d'épouser un zozo pareil…

\- … Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, je me sens bien avec lui, sourit Kate.

\- Bah quoi?! Je porte des caleçons! Je ne vois pas ce que ça a de choquant, se défendit-il. Si je vous disais ce que Beckett porte...

\- Castle!

\- Oui mon lapin?!

\- Continue comme ça et Lanie aura deux autopsies à faire! Râla Beckett en le fusillant du regard.

\- Bien reçu!

De retour au poste, Beckett interrogea sans sourciller le premier suspect qu'ils avaient trouvé et l'admiration de Castle pour elle grandit encore. En effet, gros Nounours, comme il l'avait surnommé, faisait presque deux fois sa taille et au moins quatre fois son poids. Avec son air méchant et ses grognements en guise de langage, il avait de quoi impressionner n'importe quel gros bras de la brigade. D'ailleurs, il avait réussi, lors de son interpellation, à envoyer au tapis le lieutenant Esposito.

Mais Kate lui parlait en le regardant droit dans les yeux et n'hésitait pas à hausser le ton face à lui. Elle n'avait même pas bougé d'un millimètre, quand le suspect s'était levé dans un accès de colère. Castle avait eut si peur, qu'il avait bondi de sa chaise et s'était plaqué contre le miroir sans tain.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas eu peur! Fit-il en quittant la salle d'interrogatoire.

\- Je n'ai pas eu peur! rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

\- Même pas un tout petit peu?!Comment ça se fait que tu n'as pas eu peur?

\- On était dans la salle d'interrogatoire, il était menotté! Que voulais tu qu'il me fasse?

\- À part t'encastrer dans le mur, tu veux dire?

Elle éclata de rire et rejoignit son bureau. Castle fronça les sourcils.

\- Hé! Si c'était moi qui l'avais écrit, ça se serait super mal passé avec gros nounours!

\- Alors heureusement pour moi, je ne suis pas Nikki et on n'est pas dans un de tes bouquins!

\- Exactement ! Tu as énormément de chance !

\- T'en fais pas, Castle, ça arrive à tout le monde d'avoir peur, sourit-elle.

\- Tu me trouves toujours viril ?

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de jouer les gros durs pour que je te trouve viril. Tu m'as déjà fait preuve de ton énorme virilité, chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

\- …

Elle sourit, fière de son effet et il finit par reprendre sa respiration.

\- En tout cas, moi je t'ai trouvée super virile !

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et fronça les sourcils, pas certaine que ça soit très flatteur. Il se plaqua aussitôt la main sur la bouche, décidément, il avait parfois tendance à parler trop vite!

L'affaire qui au départ semblait banale, prit une dimension extraordinaire, lorsque Lanie leur annonça que l'homme avait été tué avec une balle datant de plus de deux cents ans. Depuis, Castle rebattait les oreilles de sa muse avec sa théorie de tueur spatio-temporel.

Quelques heures plus tard, Beckett pestait encore contre cette enquête qui n'avait pas de sens, tandis que Castle semblait être hypnotisé par son téléphone.

\- Voler ses vêtements, mais ne pas faire attention à garder ses vêtements, ça n'a absolument aucun sens! Fit-elle en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

\- Non... Répondit Castle machinalement.

\- C'est peut être des mites géantes, qui l'ont tué pour manger ses vêtements? Suggéra-t-elle en remarquant l'inattention de son partenaire.

\- Oui, peut être...

\- Hé! Castle! Si cette enquête t'ennuie à ce point, tu n'es pas obligé de rester ici! Lança-t-elle.

\- Ahn? Non, non, non! C'est pas ça, je vérifiais seulement si Alexis avait essayé de me joindre! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle en ait parlé à ma mère et pas à moi!

\- Ahhh...

\- Je vais lui passer un coup de fil !

\- Oh non! Hors de question! S'écria-t-elle en lui arrachant le téléphone des mains. C'est elle qui doit te le dire et elle le fera quand elle sera prête!

\- Bah, je suis un papa cool! Pourquoi elle ne serait pas prête?

\- Écoute, mon père a eu la même réaction que toi quand j'ai eu son âge et je suis sortie avec un grunge qui puait le chien mouillé et ça a duré sept mois!

Il la regarda, semblant peser le pour et le contre, puis renonça à son appel et la suivit dans l'ascenseur.

\- Tu n'as pas parlé de mites géantes? Demanda-t-il en revenant à leur conversation.

\- Non.

\- Un grunge qui puait le chien mouillé?!

\- Ouep!

\- Pendant sept mois?!

\- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai été assez difficile à l'âge difficile!

\- Je plains sincèrement ton père, souffla-t-il. J'espère que si un jour nous avons une fille ensemble, elle ne sera pas aussi difficile que toi !

\- Bah… Comme on dit, les chiens ne font pas des chats !

\- Je veux un garçon !

\- S'il te ressemble, tu n'as pas fini de t'inquiéter ! Qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire de vache sur le toit de ton lycée ?

\- Qu… Comment es-tu au courant de ça ?!

\- Ta mère ! Elle n'a même pas besoin d'avoir un petit plumet pour devenir bavarde comme une pie, rit la détective.

\- On ne devrait peut être pas se reproduire…

\- Pourquoi ? Tu l'envisageais ? Je ne savais pas que tu désirais avoir d'autres enfants…

\- Avec toi, ça me plairait beaucoup !

\- Tu parles de la phase de la conception ou de celle où on l'élève ensemble ?

\- Les deux mon général, les deux ! Et donc à part le grunge, l'étudiant en médecine, le rockeur et le noble français, tu en as eu beaucoup d'autres, des petits copains?

Elle tourna vers lui avec un regard incrédule.

\- Tu as été marié deux fois et tu signais sur les poitrines, tu ne vas pas faire comme si tu étais choqué d'apprendre que je n'étais plus vierge à notre rencontre!

\- ... Heu... Bah... C'est que plus je te connais, plus la liste s'allonge... On parle de combien d'ex là?

\- Attends... T'es en train de me demander mon score?!

\- Donne-moi le tien et je te donnerai le mien, tenta-t-il.

\- ... Ah les hommes... Soupira-t-elle. Vous voulez tout savoir, mais finalement, il ne vaut mieux pas...

\- Tu sais que tu m'inquiète un peu là?!

\- Pourquoi? Ce qui compte c'est qu'aujourd'hui c'est à toi que je suis fiancée, non?

\- Sérieusement, tu n'as jamais envisagé le mariage avec quelqu'un d'autre?

\- Jamais. Tu es mon one and done, fit-elle en lui volant un baiser avant de sortir de l'ascenseur.

\- Waow!

Comme Kate l'avait prédit, Alexis parla à son père de son coup de cœur pour Ashley, le jeune garçon au prénom de fille, que Rick avait involontairement terrorisé avec une arme ancienne. Elle lui avait fait un long monologue, posant des questions auxquelles elle répondait instantanément, sans lui laisser le temps de placer un mot, puis elle le remercia pour ses conseils, l'embrassa et quitta la pièce en sautillant.  
Rick soupira et ressentit un élan de sympathie pour son futur beau père, qui avait dû supporter de voir sa fille chérie embrasser un grunge pendant sept mois. Au moins, Ashley ne puait pas le chien mouillé !


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapitre cinquante trois**

Installé confortablement dans le canapé, Castle pianotait sur son ordinateur portable tandis que Beckett et Alexis discutaient joyeusement à la table près de la cuisine.

\- Tu avais quel âge, quand tu as rencontré ton premier amour? Demanda la jeune fille.

\- Je ne dirais pas que que je ressentais de l'amour pour le premier garçon avec qui je suis sortie...

\- Sérieusement?

\- Mon père voyait d'un très mauvais œil le fait que je m'intéresse aux garçons, alors je me suis fâchée et je suis sortie avec un grunge uniquement pour l'énerver.

\- Tu étais une sacrée rebelle, dis donc !

\- Et une fichue entêtée, j'ai eu du mal à me débarrasser de ce pot de colle ! J'ai rapidement regretté mon choix, mais je me suis entêtée et je n'en suis pas très fière.

\- Écoute bien ce précieux conseil, Alexis, lança Rick depuis le canapé.

\- Tu n'es pas sensé écrire trois chapitres ce week-end ? fit remarquer Alexis.

\- Touché !

\- Alors, dit Beckett pour changer de sujet, il parait que tu sors avec Ashley tout à l'heure ?

\- Oui, Papa a réussi à nous avoir des places pour le concert de Taylor Swift.

\- Tu es fan de Taylor Swift ?

\- Oui et ça sera l'occasion d'entendre notre chanson en live !

\- Vous avez une chanson? Demanda Beckett.

\- Oui! Ils passaient Mine de Taylor Swift quand Ash et moi on s'est embrassés pour la première fois! Dit Alexis aux anges.

\- AHHHH! NON!NON! Je ne veux rien savoir! Fit Castle en se bouchant les oreilles.

\- Ça va, papa! Tout le monde a une chanson! Tiens, d'ailleurs, c'est laquelle la votre!

\- Witchcraft de Sinatra! Lança Beckett.

\- Dancing in the dark de Bruce Springsteen, annonça Castle en même temps.

\- Dancing in the dark?

\- Witchcraft? Depuis quand c'est notre chanson?

\- Depuis qu'on l'a chantée au karaoké dans les Hamptons! Et pourquoi Dancing in the dark serait notre chanson?

\- Depuis que le boss t'a fait monter sur scène et danser comme Courtney Cox au Beacon!

\- Vous n'avez pas de chanson? S'étonna Alexis.

\- On n'a pas de chanson? Répétèrent Castle et Beckett ennuyés. Il nous faut une chanson!

\- Ça ne va pas être facile parce que vous avez déjà eu pas mal de vos premières fois, sourit la rouquine.

\- Alexis! S'offusqua l'écrivain.

\- Bah quoi? C'est vrai! Bon! Je vous laisse, j'ai rendez-vous avec Ash pour aller au concert. Bye bye!

\- C'est ça! Enfuis-toi! Grommela Castle avant de se tourner vers Beckett qui grimaçait. Ça va?

\- Elle a raison! La chanson d'un couple est souvent liée à leur rencontre ou à une de leurs premières fois... Ça fait plus de deux ans qu'on est ensemble! On a épuisé notre stock de premières fois!

\- C'est pas grave, on peut très bien choisir une chanson qu'on aime tous les deux!

\- C'est pas pareil...

Le téléphone de Beckett sonna et une nouvelle affaire les appela. Pendant un enterrement, des croque-morts avaient laissé tomber le cercueil du défunt, et avait découvert alors qu'un autre corps accompagnait celui du défunt.  
La victime était une jeune femme médecin, Beckett et son équipe durent donc mener leur enquête à l'hôpital. Greg McClintock, l'une des sages-femmes, devint rapidement suspect, ainsi qu'un ancien baron de la drogue.

Au cours de leurs investigations, Greg McClintock fit évader sa petite amie de prison, mais malheureusement pour lui, l'intuition de Castle permit aux policier de le retrouver. Les deux amants se retrouvèrent donc derrière les barreaux. Lorsque le véritable assassin du docteur Valérie Monroe fut découvert, Castle et Beckett ennuyés d'avoir empêché les amoureux de revivre leur toute première rencontre se penchèrent sur l'affaire de la jeune femme et trouvèrent suffisamment d'éléments pour permettre une révision de son procès. Ils annoncèrent la bonne nouvelle à Greg et à sa petite amie et leur apportèrent un menu du Burgeropolis pour se faire pardonner d'avoir ruiné leurs retrouvailles.

\- C'est sympa ce que vous venez de faire... Fit Esposito à Castle lorsqu'il revint de la cellule.

\- Et bien je me suis dit qu'après tout ce que Greg avait fait, ils méritaient qu'on leur laisse au moins une chance... Si c'était vous et moi qui avions été en prison, on y serait toujours à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Parlez pour vous, moi j'me serais fait la malle! Rectifia le latino.

\- Vous m'auriez abandonné? S'écria l'écrivain.

\- C'est la vie, vieux! Et c'est moi le numéro uno!

\- Wah! Il faut qu'un malheur vous tombe dessus, pour connaître ses vrais amis! Soupira l'écrivain.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Castle, je te sortirais de là... Fit Beckett en les rejoignant.

\- Tu me ferais évader? Sérieusement?

\- Oui, pourquoi? Tu en doutais? Demanda-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

\- Alors monsieur le numéro uno ? Vous voyez? Je serais dehors avant vous! Sourit-il en se tournant vers Esposito.

\- Alors tu viens? S'impatienta la détective.

\- Oui! Oui!

Ils quittèrent le poste et une fois dehors, Castle héla un taxi.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais? Ma voiture est là-bas!

\- Je t'emmène quelque part, et comme tu ne me laisses jamais conduire, on prend un taxi.

\- Où va-t-on? Demanda-t-elle amusée.

\- Patience, c'est une surprise! Répondit-il en glissant un papier au chauffeur, qui démarra après l'avoir lu.

Ils arrivèrent à destination vingt minutes plus tard:

\- Castle... C'est...

\- L'endroit de notre première rencontre, oui! J'adore ce Greg et ce qu'il a fait pour son amie... Alors, j'ai eu moi aussi envie de revivre notre première rencontre. Mais on n'est pas obligés de passer par le poste après! Enfin... À moins que tu n'aies envie de faire ça dans la salle d'interrogatoire...

\- Castle, c'est adorable, sourit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement.

\- Quoi?! L'idée de faire l'amour dans la salle d'interrogatoire? Je pensais que tu serais farouchement contre cette idée!

\- Tu peux être sérieux deux minutes?!

\- Euh... Je crois, mais ça va être difficile...

Ils entrèrent et se rendirent au bar, où ils commandèrent des boissons. Beckett observait les lieux rêveusement. Il y avait une petite piste de danse dans le fond de la salle où quelques couples dansaient tendrement enlacés.

\- Un penny pour tes pensées, fit Castle devant son silence.

\- Oh! Je repensais à ce jour là... Quand mon enquête m'a amenée à venir te chercher pour t'interroger… J'adorais tes bouquins, je ne manquais jamais la sortie de l'un d'eux et là, j'allais non seulement te voir, mais aussi te parler... Tu peux pas savoir dans quel état j'étais...

\- Ne me dis pas que tu étais dans le même état que celui dans lequel tu étais quand tu as rencontré Joe Torre?!

\- Pire.

\- Et tu avais envie de moi?

\- Castle!

\- Je le savais!

\- Je t'admirais énormément, tes livres m'avaient aidé à surmonter la mort de ma mère et j'avais même fait la queue pendant des heures sous la pluie pour avoir un exemplaire dédicacé d'un de tes livres en édition limitée.

\- Je le savais que tu étais une grande fan, triompha-t-il

\- Et puis tu as ouvert la bouche, Soupira-t-elle.

\- Et tu as été subjuguée.

\- Et tu m'as exaspérée! Je te détestais!

\- Menteuse! Tu m'as sauté dessus dès que tu en as eu l'occasion!

\- **Tu** m'as sauté dessus!

\- Quelle mauvaise foi! C'est toi qui m'as fait des avances!

\- Ah oui? Et qui a fourré le premier sa main dans ma culotte?!

Il y eut un bruit de verre cassé derrière Beckett, qui piqua un fard aussitôt qu'elle eut réalisé ce qu'elle venait de dire à voix haute. Castle éclata de rire devant la tête du barman qui venait de lâcher son plateau.  
La musique changea et Rick tendit la main vers elle.

\- Ça te dirait?

\- ...

\- Une danse sur le lieu de notre première rencontre?

Elle prit sa main en souriant et se laissa entraîner sur la piste de danse au fond de la salle. Elle se lova contre lui et laissa la musique la guider. C'était un slow, dont les paroles résonnaient en elle, comme un écho de leur histoire.

\- J'ai toujours aimé cette chanson, dirent-ils en chœur.

Ils se sourirent.

\- Eh bien, je crois que l'on vient de trouver notre chanson: "in my veins", conclut l'écrivain.

\- J'en ai bien l'impression, répondit-elle.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle nous ressemble, commença-t-il à expliquer.

\- Castle! Ferme-la et embrasse-moi!

Il se tut et posa tendrement ses lèvres contre les siennes.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapitre cinquante-quatre**

\- Castle, et s'il pleut? Demanda soudain Beckett.

\- Le jour du mariage? C'est sensé porter chance... Mais nous trouverons un lieu avec une partie couverte, au cas où... répondit l'écrivain en levant le nez de son agenda électronique.

\- Même si nous trouvons l'endroit idéal, ça ne sera pas disponible avant octobre! Souffla-t-elle.

\- Octobre?! La saison de la récolte! C'est parfait!

\- Sauf si tu veux que mon père me conduise à l'autel, il sera en voyage à ce moment-là.

\- Novembre alors ? Pourquoi pas à ton anniversaire ? Proposa-t-il.

\- Mais c'est dans plus d'un an! Geignit-elle.

\- Et ça ne va pas?

\- Je voudrais qu'on se marie un peu plus tôt... Dit-elle en lui administrant une tape sur les fesses.

\- Il faudrait être fou pour te le reprocher, répondit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

\- Tu sais quoi? On pourrait peut-être trouver un endroit pour cet été! Suggéra-t-elle.

\- Tu veux un mariage en plein milieu de l'été New Yorkais? Grimaça-t-il.

\- Non... Tu as raison...

\- Alors septembre! Ni trop chaud, ni trop froid! C'est pile dans l'été indien! C'est parfait! Annonça-t-elle surexcitée.

\- Sauf que je ne serai pas en ville tout les week-end pour ma tournée de dédicaces! Alors à moins de se marier un lundi... Ça va être difficile.

\- Okay! Que proposes-tu alors? Dans le domaine du raisonnable, j'entends, enfin si c'est possible pour toi! Lança-t-elle légèrement exaspérée.

Il sourit, elle était trop mignonne quand elle s'énervait. Pris d'une pulsion subite, il se jeta sur ses lèvres et l'entraîna dans un baiser passionné. Elle enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque et répondit à son baiser. Il posa ses mains sur ses fesses et la souleva, sans cesser son baiser. Elle entoura ses hanches avec ses jambes. Il la porta jusqu'à la chambre.

Il la reposa alors au sol et ses lèvres revinrent immédiatement sur celles de Kate, quémandant immédiatement l'entrée de sa bouche, sa langue vint à la rencontre de la sienne. Elle se colla à lui sentant son excitation au travers de leurs vêtements. Il y avait toujours une certaine urgence entre eux, dans ces moments-là, les mois et les années avaient beau passer, il y avait toujours cette passion et cette impatience entre eux. Une des mains de Rick, dans le creux de ses reins la tenait contre lui tandis que l'autre lui caressait le dos puis les hanches… Elle se sentait fondre, prendre feu... Elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise déposant au passage des baisers brûlants sur sa peau …Puis elle descendit dans son cou, sur son torse…

\- Tu vas me tuer mon amour… dit-il dans un souffle.

Elle sourit, quand elle sentit sa main jouer avec l'élastique de sa culotte, avant de la titiller. Il savourait les doux gémissements qui s'échappaient de sa bouche. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, les siens étaient devenus noirs de désir. Il s'accroupit entraînant dans sa descente son pantalon et sous-vêtement qu'il brandit tel un trophée, avant de remplacer sa main par sa bouche… Lorsqu'il se releva, elle le fit basculer sur le lit et dégrafa sa ceinture et déboutonna son pantalon. Elle lui jeta un regard coquin, le débarrassa de ses vêtements, et après s'être passé la langue sur les lèvres, elle entreprit de le titiller à son tour.

Dans un état second, il roula sur elle et l'embrassa langoureusement.

Bien plus tard, elle prit appui sur ses coudes pour se redresser légèrement, à bout de souffle. Leurs vêtements jonchaient le sol de la chambre. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de son écrivain qui laissait une main baladeuse s'égarer entre ses seins et son bas ventre.

\- Castle!

\- MMMMMOOOUIII...

\- On n'y arrivera jamais si à chaque fois qu'on veut avoir une discussion en tête à tête, on finit au lit!

\- Ça n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire...

\- J'ai adoré, la question n'est pas là, mais tu tenais à ce qu'on choisisse une daaaammmmmhhh! CASTLE! FOCUS!

\- Mmmh! Pardon! Tu disais?

\- Il t'arrive d'écouter quand je parle?

\- Mais oui! Je t'écoute souvent... Il y a que quand nous sommes seuls tous les deux... Mes pensées lubriques reprennent le dessus...

\- Eh bien! On n'est pas là d'être mariés si tu veux mon avis... Ohhh… Castle !

Le téléphone de la détective sonna, elle l'attrapa à contre cœur et répondit :

\- Beckett !

\- …

\- On arrive !

\- Un meurtre ? Grogna-t-il en se laissant retomber sur le matelas.

\- Ouep ! Allez en route Castle

Une jeune femme avait été retrouvée morte dans une allée. Dès leur arrivée, Castle avait remarqué certains détails rappelant les méthodes d'un tueur en série qui avait sévit quatre ans auparavant.

Ne voulant pas y croire, Beckett dut se ranger à l'avis de Castle, lorsque Lanie l'informa des similitudes avec les victimes du triple tueur.

Le triple tueur était de retour à New York. Cette nouvelle mit l'ensemble des policiers sur les nerfs. Le capitaine en fit une affaire prioritaire et toutes les forces de police furent mobilisées.

Pendant ce temps, un admirateur secret commença à envoyer des lettres et des cadeaux à Alexis, ravivant les angoisses de l'écrivain. Mais Martha et Kate firent tout pour le rassurer.

Deux jours plus tard, leur enquête semblait bouclée, Gates avait avoué les meurtres, Castle et Ryan avaient rejoint son co-détenu, Jerry Tyson au motel où la police l'avait installé, pour lui annoncer que tout était fini.

Pendant ce temps, au poste, Beckett rassemblait ses affaires en attendant le retour de son fiancé.

\- Excellent travail lieutenant! Fit le capitaine en sortant de son bureau.

\- Merci capitaine, mais il faudra aussi féliciter Castle! D'ailleurs où est-il passé? Normalement il aurait dû rentrer depuis le temps?

\- Il est peut être allé boire un verre avec Ryan, après une journée pareille, c'est ce que je m'apprête à faire. Vous vous joignez à moi?

\- Euh...

\- Ça ne va pas?

\- Si... Enfin... Si Castle était allé boire un verre avec Ryan, il m'aurait prévenue... Enfin... Je crois...

\- Ne vous en faites pas trop, c'est un grand garçon... Alors, vous venez?

\- ...

\- Allons, lieutenant! Gates a tout avoué! Les gentils ont gagné, pourquoi vous faites cette tête?

\- Parce que si c'était un roman, je ne comprendrais pas cette histoire d'opération! Fit-elle en blêmissant.

\- Faites attention lieutenant, Castle déteint un peu trop sur vous! Sourit le capitaine. Et puis, un remplacement de valve, ce n'est pas grand-chose...

\- Sauf si on n'a pas l'argent! Alors qui a payé? Demanda la détective en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

\- Je suppose que c'est Gates. Il avait dû planquer du fric avant d'aller en prison...

\- Ouais, mais il est sorti il y a un mois, pourquoi avoir attendu tout ce temps pour l'opération de Mac Cardle?

\- Sûrement parce qu'il avait besoin de Mac Cardle pour l'aider pour Linda Russo et Kim Foster...

\- Oui... Sans doute...

Le téléphone de Kate sonna, la photo de Martha s'afficha.

\- Martha?

\- Oh, Katherine, il se passe quelque chose de grave!

\- Martha, calmez-vous, qu'est ce qu'il y a? C'est Alexis? C'est son rendez-vous avec son mystérieux admirateur qui s'est mal passé?

\- Non, Alexis va bien, j'ai appelé Richard, pour le rassurer à ce sujet, il semblait distant et il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait! Il a des ennuis!

\- Je m'en occupe! Je vous rappelle très vite.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda le capitaine en la voyant raccrocher et attraper sa veste pour filer, totalement paniquée.

\- McCardle n'a eu l'argent pour l'opération que quand Jerry Tyson est sorti de prison, expliqua-t-elle. C'est lui qui a tout manigancé, c'est lui le triple tueur!

\- Tyson?!

\- Il est avec Ryan et Castle et apparemment ça a mal tourné!

\- Filez, j'ameute la cavalerie! Lança le capitaine en se précipitant dans son bureau.

Elle rejoignit sa voiture en établissant certainement son record de vitesse en course à pied. Toutes sirènes hurlantes, elle roulait à tombeau ouvert dans les rues de la ville. Elle n'arrivait à penser qu'à une chose, Castle. Son cœur cognait violemment dans sa poitrine, elle ne sut comment elle arriva en un seul morceau à destination. Les autres voitures de police la rejoignirent rapidement. Elle se précipita vers la chambre où Castle et Ryan étaient retenus, n'osant penser à ce qu'elle risquait d'y découvrir ? Elle défonça la porte, sa force étant décuplée par l'inquiétude et hurla :

\- Castle!

\- RAS! Il est parti! Je vais bien, répondit-il. Il faut une ambulance pour Ryan.

\- Non, ça va... Grogna ce dernier.

Elle se jeta sur lui, incapable de parler, elle le serrait contre elle, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Je suis tellement contente que tu n'aies rien! J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu!

\- Non, jamais, sourit-il, heureux de pouvoir encore sentir son parfum. C'est lui le triple tueur! Il a envoyé Gates pour être un imitateur.

\- Je sais. Je l'ai compris quand Ryan et toi, n'êtes pas revenus. Et ta mère a appelé, elle a compris que quelque chose de grave se passait, quand tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais.

\- Ouais. C'est ce que j'espérais.

Elle le détacha et dut se retenir pour ne pas l'embrasser. Elle se contenta de lui caresser tendrement la joue en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Elle se reprit peu après et dirigea les policiers qui analysaient les lieux.

Rick sortit prendre l'air. Elle le rejoignit dès qu'elle put et lui tendit un café avant de s'asseoir près de lui.

\- Merci.

\- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, Castle... Pourquoi t'a-t-il laissée en vie?

\- Pour me punir... Me faire payer pour avoir ruiné ses plans. Maintenant, il va tuer de nouveau, parce que je n'ai pas pu l'arrêter. Et je me sens...

\- Je sais ce que tu ressens, soupira-t-elle.

\- Oui, je sais, dit-il en lui prenant la main.

\- Babe, s'il t'avait tué, j'en serais morte de chagrin.

Il remarqua les trémolos qu'elle avait tenté de cacher et raffermit sa prise sur sa main.

\- Tu ne me perdras pas, promit-il alors qu'elle se blotissait contre lui.

\- ...

\- Septembre.

\- Quoi?

\- Marions-nous en septembre.

\- Mais et ta tournée?

\- Je trouverai bien un moyen de m'arranger, ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Elle le gratifia de son plus beau sourire et lui sauta au cou. Le capitaine sourit en les voyant et retourna auprès de la police scientifique.

\- Et maintenant, si on rentrait à la maison? Proposa l'écrivain.

\- Ça me semble être une excellente idée, répondit-elle en l'entraînant vers sa voiture.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapitre cinquante cinq**

Confortablement lovée dans son rêve, Kate esquissait un sourire. À ses côtés, Rick dormait également comme un bienheureux. Il était encore tôt, ils avaient encore plus d'une heure de sommeil devant eux.

Dans son rêve, Beckett se prélassait sur une chaise longue au bord de la piscine de Castle dans les Hamptons. Le paradis sur terre. Quelques oiseaux gazouillaient gaiement non loin de là. Elle attrapait son cocktail et commençait à le siroter tranquillement, quand soudain, une horde de mouettes vint tournoyer autour d'elle, lui vrillant les tympans de leurs cris aigus.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut avec cette dernière image à l'esprit. À ses côtés Rick venait de bondir également. Les cris des mouettes n'avaient pas cessé, au contraire, ils résonnaient depuis le salon.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce vacarme? Râla l'écrivain.

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais je regrette que mon appartement ait explosé tout à coup, grogna-t-elle en se cachant sous la couette. Je vais peut-être y aller dans cette agence immobilière, finalement.

\- Je viendrai avec toi, répondit-il d'une voix endormie.

Il se leva et quitta la chambre avec une allure de zombie, afin de trouver la cause de tout ce raffut.

Martha et Alexis se tenaient dans le salon et poussaient des cris étranges.

\- Ho-ha! Ma-ma-ma-ma! Ho-ha! Ma-ma-ma-ma! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!

\- Et on relâche! Fit Martha.

Le vacarme cessa enfin.

\- J'ai fait un rêve, j'étais en train de flotter sur un nénuphar et Nikki à nu était encensée par toute une bande de suédoises en bikini, commença l'écrivain en se frottant les yeux.

\- Oh, c'était sûrement magnifique! Remarqua Martha.

\- Oh oui.

\- Et pourquoi tu nous racontes ça? Demanda l'actrice surprise que son fils vienne lui raconter son rêve.

\- À cause de vous mes sublimes suédoises sont devenues une bande de chiens qui hurlent, rétorqua-t-il sur un ton de reproche.

\- On fait ces exercices vocaux pour renforcer notre respiration ventrale, expliqua Alexis.

\- À cinq heures du matin?

\- Il n'y a pas d'heure pour ça! La préparation est la base d'une audition inspirée! AH! AH! S'exclama Martha en s'éloignant vers la cuisine.

\- En fait j'ai dit à Grand-mère que j'envisageais de passer une audition pour Grease dans mon école, confia discrètement Alexis à son père.

\- Oh, elle s'emballe parce que tu as certainement le gène de la scène, toi aussi.

\- Apparemment.

\- Ouais... Ouais, c'était une mauvaise idée de lui parler de l'audition, grogna-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps avec toutes mes autres activités, mais je me suis dit que ça serait amusant. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle me réveillerait avant le lever du soleil!

Beckett arriva à son tour dans la pièce, marchant complètement au radar, elle embrassa rapidement Castle en passant, puis continua son chemin vers la cuisine, où elle prépara du café.

\- Un acteur doit apprendre à faire des sacrifices. Et puis d'ailleurs, on aura tout le temps de dormir, quand on sera mort! Répliqua Martha.

\- En parlant de mort, fit la voix fatiguée de Beckett en attrapant son téléphone qui venait de se mettre à sonner.

\- Oh non! Elles venaient juste de s'arrêter, on allait pouvoir retourner se coucher pour finir notre nuit tranquillement, gémit l'écrivain.

\- Beckett !

\- …

\- Oh non, penses-tu, on était déjà levés ! Dit-elle ironique.

Elle raccrocha en soupirant.

\- Désolée Castle, mais je dois y aller, on a un de nos hommes à terre, expliqua-t-elle en servant deux tasses de café. Tu peux aller te recoucher toi, ne te gênes pas, je comprends.

\- Tu sais bien que j'adore aller sur une scène de crime au petit jour, avec toi, répondit-il en la prenant par la taille.

\- Bon, et bien moi, je vais essayer de me rendormir un peu, annonça Alexis, profitant du fait que sa grand-mère semblait l'avoir provisoirement oubliée.

Le policier à terre, s'avéra finalement être un célèbre strip-teaseur de New-York. Il avait été retrouvé par un chauffeur de taxi, assassiné dans une ruelle, avec un déguisement de policier.

Beckett et Castle retrouvèrent rapidement le lieu de la fête où la victime s'est rendue avant sa mort, mais les organisatrices de la petite fête, n'étaient pas vraiment en état de leur apporter beaucoup d'informations.

\- Oh ! Souffla Beckett devant le capharnaüm qui régnait dans la pièce.

\- Wow! Wow! Wow ! Ajouta Castle. Waow ! Ils font des gâteaux de cette forme ?

\- Hors de question de choisir leur traiteur pour le mariage, prévint Beckett.

\- De toute façon, il ne serait pas autorisé dans la fusée !

\- Castle, pour la vingtième fois, on ne se mariera pas dans l'espace !

L'une des fêtardes émergea à ce moment-là et sourit en découvrant Castle.

\- Un autre stripteaseur ?

\- Whoo ! Allez ! Enlève tout ! Fit son amie en se mettant à danser.

\- Mhmmm !

\- Mesdames, je ne suis pas un stripteaseur, bien que je comprenne que vous puissiez faire l'erreur.

Beckett roula des yeux et sortit sa plaque :

\- Police de New York ! Des vrais flics, avec des vrais flingues ! On est là pour une enquête sur un meurtre !

Ils les emmenèrent au poste, mais tout ce qu'ils obtinrent fut un spectacle désolant de lendemain de cuite.

Ils creusèrent donc dans la vie de Derek et découvrirent de graves problèmes d'argent, une ancienne maîtresse et un emploi dans un club de strip-tease. L'employeur de la victime parla du potentiel de Ryan dans son domaine, ce qui causa quelques complexes à son partenaire.

Leurs investigations les conduisirent à se connecter sur le site de ladite agence de Strip-tease.

\- Aucun d'entre eux n'a de longs cheveux, constata Esposito.

\- Et certainement pas de longs cheveux blonds.

\- Peut-être que ce sont de vieilles photos, suggéra Beckett.

\- C'est possible, ils changent de style en fonction de la mode, expliqua Ryan. Leur agent a dit que le genre Twilight est tendance en ce moment. Peut-être que le style surfeur va revenir.

\- Eh bien, il y a un moyen infaillible de le savoir, fit Beckett avant de s'éloigner. Oh Castle !

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te sois changée pour venir ici, grogna Castle. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'attends, depuis que je te suis sur tes enquêtes, que tu me dises « allons au club de strip-tease coincer ce salopard ! » Je ne pensais pas que ça serait ce genre de club.

\- Fais-moi signe, si tu as besoin de monnaie, le taquina-t-elle.

Sur scène, des cowboys se déhanchaient en rythme sur la musique, lançant leurs vestes dans la foule. Beckett s'éloigna de Castle pour aller à la pêche aux infos, tandis que Castle se faisait happer par une bande de fêtardes. Lorsqu'elle revint, un peu plus tard, elle le retrouva encerclé par des dindes gloussantes.

\- Castle?

\- Hey! Chérie! Tu m'as trouvé! Je parlais justement de toi à Denise! Fit Castle en se tournant vers une des dindes. Voici ma petite amie, c'est elle, qui a eu l'idée de venir ici ce soir ! Elle n'a pas froid aux yeux, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer !

Les dindes grimacèrent et s'éloignèrent rapidement de lui. Beckett s'installa près de Castle.

\- Merci de m'avoir trouvé ! Ces femmes sont de véritables piranhas.

\- Rappelle-moi de briefer les gars, avant qu'ils n'organisent ton enterrement de vie de garçon, annonça-t-elle.

\- J'ai parlé à un des barmen, qui a confirmé l'histoire de l'agent de Dereck. Il avait des prises de bec avec un autre danseur. Apparemment, un gars prénommé Hans était énervé parce que Dereck était en train de devenir le leader. Ça nous fait une preuve et un mobile !

\- Allons en coulisses et attrapons ce gars! Fit Castle en se levant.

Beckett le retint.

\- Pas la peine, chéri. Il va entrer sur scène. !

\- Des pompiers ? Sérieusement ? C'est pas un peu cliché? Se moqua l'écrivain. Oh bon sang, ils n'ont pas lu le mémo sur le lien entre les séances d'UV et le cancer de la peau ?

\- Calme-toi Castle. Tout ce qu'on a à faire, c'est trouver lequel est Hans.

L'un des stripteaseurs ôta son casque, dévoilant une longue chevelure blonde. Beckett se leva et se dirigea vers la scène en montrant son badge. Les danseur l'encerclèrent et dansèrent autour d'elle.

\- Police de New York ! Descendez s'il vous plait!... Non! Non! Pas vous! Seulement Hans! Arrêtez ça! Les gars! Arrêtez! Je suis flic, un vrai flic! C'est pas marrant! Arrêtez!

Castle arriva et vida le contenu d'un extincteur sur eux. Beckett se retourna vers lui, légèrement agacée.

\- C'est un peu trop ? Demanda-t-il. Rappelle-moi de briefer Lanie avant qu'elle n'organise ton enterrement de vie de célibataire !

Finalement, le milieu du strip-tease n'avait pas causé la mort de Dereck, l'avocat de son ancienne maîtresse avait craint que son arnaque ne soit découverte et avait commis l'irréparable.

De retour au loft, ils félicitèrent Alexis pour son emploi de régisseuse dans la représentation de Grease et écoutèrent docilement le discours de Martha sur les difficultés du métier d'acteur et tout ce qu'un échec avait de bénéfique.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, en fin de soirée, Castle entraîna sa muse dans la chambre et l'installa confortablement sur le lit, puis il disparut dans la salle de bain.

\- Castle ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il réapparut quelques instants plus tard, vêtu d'une chemise blanche qu'il n'avait pas rentrée dans son pantalon noir et était coiffé d'un borsalino gris foncé.

\- Wah, Castle, en quel honneur ?

\- Pour que tu n'aies plus envie de te rendre dans l'un de ces clubs avec tous ces clowns ! Je vais te montrer que tout ce dont tu rêves, tu l'as à la maison !

Il pointa la télécommande qu'il tenait vers la chaine Hifi et commença à se déhancher sur la musique. Il se mit à caresser son torse et ses hanches tout en ondulant de façon suggestive.

Il envoya ses chaussures à l'autre bout de la pièce vint se placer de dos devant elle, lui offrant une vue de choix sur son fessier. Miam ! Elle leva la main pour pouvoir le toucher, mais il esquiva sa main et commença à lui tourner autour, la frôlant parfois, pour mieux s'éloigner ensuite.

Lentement, il déboutonna sa chemise, la fit glisser le long de ses bras avant de la lancer vers elle. Vive comme l'éclair, elle l'attrapa à la volée et la huma d'un air coquin. L'écrivain vint se placer devant elle et continua son déhanché sensuel. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, tandis que son regard mordoré accrochait celui de l'écrivain. Il déposa son borsalino sur sa tête et finit par s'éloigner d'elle, après avoir lutté contre son désir de lui sauter dessus. Elle le rendait fou quand elle le regardait ainsi en se mordillant la lèvre et elle en était parfaitement consciente. Bon sang, elle était encore plus sexy avec son chapeau. Focus Castle, se morigéna-t-il.

Il fit voler son pantalon d'un geste vif et se retrouva en boxer devant elle. Il n'avait certes pas ce corps sculpté aux anabolisants des stripteaseurs du club de Hans Von Pinecraft, mais n'avait pas à rougir de son corps et le regard affamé que lui jetait Kate en était la preuve. Il se jeta à genoux devant elle, cambra son corps en arrière, laissant ses mains glisser sur son torse. Le sourire de Beckett était sa récompense. Il se releva et reprit sa danse. Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui. Il l'entraina dans sa danse et la débarrassa lentement de ses vêtements tout en gardant le rythme sensuel donné par la musique. Elle laissa sa tête tomber en arrière, il se jeta sur son cou pour le dévorer de baiser brûlants. Elle frotta lascivement son bassin contre le sien. Bye, bye Bunny, le petit lapin était de trop désormais.

\- Oh… Castle, susurra-t-elle de manière si sensuelle, qu'il perdit toute conscience de la réalité.

Il entoura la taille de sa muse de ses bras, elle croisa ses jambes autour de ses hanches et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Ils basculèrent sur le lit en riant. Il traça le contour de son visage du bout des doigts, son amour pour elle grandissait encore jour après jour, il en venait à se demander comment il était possible d'aimer autant quelqu'un.

\- Castle ? demanda-t-elle en voyant son regard se troubler.

\- C'est rien… Je t'aime tellement fort que parfois, ça me fait peur, avoua-t-il.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement, provoquant en lui des frissons.

\- Je t'aime Castle.

Il s'empara de ses lèvres et lui fit l'amour comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Waow… Souffla-t-elle en se laissant retomber au milieu des draps froissés par leurs ébats.

\- Incroyable !... C'était… Wow !

Elle se lova contre lui en souriant.

\- Il va falloir que tu expliques à Lanie pourquoi elle devra rayer l'idée du club de Striptease de sa liste pour mon enterrement de vie de célibataire.

\- Il y a plein d'autres choses amusantes à faire, pour ce genre d'événement. Le karaoké, par exemple ou bien un bowling. C'est bien aussi, non ?

Elle pouffa à l'idée de la tête que ferait Lanie quand il lui ferait ses suggestions.

\- Et pourquoi pas une soirée Tupperware ou tricot, pendant que tu y es ?

\- Excellente idée ! J'adhère !


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapitre cinquante-six**

La journée commençait paisiblement, Alexis et Martha prenaient leur petit déjeuner tranquillement dans la cuisine et Kate n'avait pas été appelée sur une scène de crime aux aurores.

\- Tu as l'air soucieux, chérie, remarqua Martha.

\- Les parents d'Ash veulent rencontrer papa... confia Alexis.

\- Et?

\- Ce sont des gens si sérieux! Et papa... Bah, c'est papa.

\- Chérie, tu sais bien qu'il ne ferait rien qui puisse te nuire.

\- Je sais bien...

\- Et puis Katherine sera avec lui, non? Et moi aussi!

\- Oui, si elle n'est pas appelée sur une enquête à ce moment-là!

\- Et puis, si ça peut te rassurer, je ferai la cuisine!

\- Et bien... C'est gentil à toi, grand-mère, mais... Kate a proposé de le faire...

\- Ses lasagnes à la banane et au chocolat? Grimaça Martha.

\- Non, non, un vrai repas gastronomique, comme sa mère le lui a enseigné! Elle a fait le repas l'autre soir et je dois reconnaître que c'est un vrai cordon bleu!

\- Dans ce cas, je m'occuperai du vin, sourit l'actrice.

\- Castle, laisse tomber! Dit Beckett en arrivant dans la pièce.

\- Je ne vais pas abandonner, parce que c'est la meilleure idée que j'ai eue! Insista l'écrivain.

\- Castle, je ne vais pas me marier dans l'espace! Râla la détective.

\- Pourquoi pas? On serait les premiers! Fit-il excité comme un gamin. Le vol spatial commercial sera bientôt disponible et tu as dit que tu voulais que ça soit spécial!

\- Oui, parce que quand j'étais petite, m'imaginer le jour mon mariage, coincée dans une boîte de conserve, avec des milliers de tonnes de carburant pour fusée attachés sous mes pieds c'était exactement ce que j'avais en tête! Ironisa la détective.

\- Alors on est d'accord!

\- Si tu ne veux pas aller voir les lieux pour le mariage ce week end, alors dis-le! Soupira-t-elle.

\- Je ne veux pas aller voir les lieux pour le mariage ce week end.

\- Dommage!

\- Il va falloir s'assurer qu'ils ne parlent pas du mariage, conseilla Martha à l'oreille de sa petite fille.

\- Pas d'enquête, pas de mariage... On se demande bien de quoi ils vont pouvoir parler!

\- Qu'est ce que vous conspirez? Demanda Castle en se tournant vers sa mère et sa fille.

\- On parlait du dîner avec les parents d'Ashley, expliqua Alexis.

\- T'en fais pas, on va faire bonne impression, assura Castle. Déjà, ça ne sera pas ta grand-mère qui cuisinera.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire? Demanda Martha offusquée.

\- Oh! Méfie-toi, Alexis, il va sans doute leur proposer un voyage dans l'espace, taquina Beckett.

\- Papa ! Le père d'Ashley est prof d'éco… ce sont des gens assez sérieux… alors, tu pourrais être un peu plus…raisonnable ?

\- Je peux être plus raisonnable, assura Castle. Et si jamais je commençais à moins l'être, tu me le signalerais en me donnant un bon coup de pied dans la cheville.

\- Je ne serai pas là, ils trouvent ça mieux qu'il n'y ait que toi, Kate et grand-mère…

\- Tant que Beckett sera là, ça ira ! Elle sait être si sérieuse parfois, qu'elle en devient ennuyeuse !

\- Hey ! S'offusqua cette dernière. Tu sais que je t'entends ?

\- Est-il normal que le déficit augmente en période de crise ?

\- Je dirais, comme le soutiennent la plupart des économistes, que le déficit budgétaire est acceptable, tant qu'il s'agit de faire surtout pas mal d'investissements dans les infrastructures, l'éducation, la défense, la recherche…

\- Tu vois ? Méga ennuyeuse ! Elle connait encore ses cours d'économie à la fac ! Les parents d'Ashley vont l'adorer ! Moi, en revanche…

\- Oh c'est bon, Castle, ils t'aimeront, fit Beckett.

\- Vraiment ? Merci.

\- Oui, il suffira de ne pas être toi-même !Le taquina-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- C'est sympa, grinça-t-il.

\- Tu l'as cherché !

Ils furent appelés pour une nouvelle affaire et continuèrent leur discussion en chemin.

\- Non, je ne vais pas me mettre la pression pour ça, ce n'est qu'un diner, après tout ! Qu'est ce qui pourrait mal tourner ? Répétait-il comme s'il cherchait à s'en persuader.

\- Que va-t-il arriver si tu n'accroches pas avec ses parents? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Elle va se détacher de lui...

\- Oh non, ça va être tout l'inverse, ça va donner à leur romance un petit goût d'interdit et ils iront n'importe où, pour faire dieu sait quoi! Crois-moi! Je sais.

\- Comment ça tu sais ?

\- Anthony Porter, j'avais 17 ans ! Mon père ne voulait pas que je sorte avec lui, parce que son père avait la fâcheuse manie de ne pas lui rendre les choses qu'il nous empruntait. Je suis sortie en douce de chez moi presque tous les soirs pour le voir. J'ai même séché les cours ! ça a duré cinq mois !

\- Je ne voyais pas ça comme ça!

\- L'important c'est d'être assez proche du copain, mais encore plus de ses parents! Conclut-t-elle.

Ils arrivèrent sur la scène de crime et rejoignirent les gars et Lanie.

\- Salut! Qu'est ce qu'on a?

\- Un truc terrible, j'ai jamais vu ça, annonça Esposito. La victime s'appelle Marie Subarao! 35 ans. C'est un vigile qu'il l'a trouvée, il ne s'en est toujours pas remis.

\- Waow! On dirait une saucisse un peu trop garnie, fit Castle.

\- Lanie, qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé selon toi? Demanda Beckett.

\- On appelle ça une décompression explosive.

\- Due à quoi? Qu'est ce qui peut causer ça?

\- Après une exposition à un environnement sans atmosphère, on finit comme ça.

\- Sans atmosphère?! ... Comme... Dans l'espace ? Demanda Castle soudain très intéressé.

\- Oui.

\- Et après ça, tu as toujours envie de te marier dans l'espace? Grimaça Beckett.

\- Bah... Euh... Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais qu'on ait un accident de décompression!

\- En tout cas, on a la preuve que ton idée est un peu trop spéciale!

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire? Demanda Lanie.

\- Castle voudrait qu'on se marie dans l'espace, expliqua Beckett.

\- Dites donc, Castle! Déjà que traditionnellement, les demoiselles d'honneurs sont la plupart du temps affublées de robes d'un goût douteux, vous n'allez pas me faire le coup de me retrouver déguisée avec une tenue de cosmonaute en mousseline mauve! Râla la légiste.

\- Suis-je le seul à trouver cette idée avant-gardiste incroyablement géniale? S'écria l'écrivain agacé.

\- Oui! Répondirent en chœur Lanie et Beckett.

\- Faut vous y faire, Castle, dit Esposito, vous allez vous marier, ça ne sera plus jamais vous qui déciderez.

\- Avec des idées pareilles, toi, tu n'es pas là de te marier, fit remarquer Beckett.

\- En parlant d'idées bizarres, Castle, je peux savoir pourquoi vous m'avez envoyé deux cartons pleins de pelotes de laine et d'aiguilles à tricoter? Demanda Lanie.

\- Quoi?! Tu as osé? S'écria Beckett.

\- Euh... Bah... En fait, c'était ton idée!

\- Mon idée?! Tu veux vraiment que je fasse des suggestions aux gars pour toi?! Esposito, ne sois pas étonné, si dans quelques jours tu reçois une caisse complète de timbres à collectionner et des classeurs pour philatélistes.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette idée à la noix? Demanda l'écrivain.

Castle et Beckett se chamaillèrent encore un bon moment devant leurs amis, qui se demandaient combien d'épisodes ils avaient bien pu manquer.

\- Si vous voulez mon avis, il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre, glissa Esposito à l'oreille de la légiste.

\- Dire que j'espérais que Castle déteindrait un peu sur elle... Je ne pensais pas que ça serait à ce point là.

\- Allons terminer de faire le tour de la scène de crime, ensuite je vous paierai un thé, proposa le latino.

\- Excellente idée, sourit Lanie.

Finalement, Castle et Beckett se rendirent compte que Lanie et les gars avaient quitté les lieux et cessèrent leurs chamailleries.

\- Bah... Où ils sont? Fit Beckett.

\- Peut être qu'ils ont été victimes d'un enlèvement, comme notre victime, suggéra Castle.

\- Quoi?!

\- Regarde ça, elle lisait rencontre du quatrième type.

\- C'est quoi ta théorie, Castle? Elle aurait été tuée par des extra-terrestres?

\- Ce qui est plus probable, c'est un enlèvement par des extra-terrestres qui a mal tourné. Elle a sans doute été éjectée par accident du sas de leur vaisseau spatial.

Quelques heures plus-tard, Beckett refusait toujours de croire à la théorie de Castle impliquant des extraterrestres, mais plus leur enquête avançait, plus les informations qu'ils obtenaient, étaient troublantes...

Lanie trouva une sorte d'implant, dans le nez de la victime. Castle pensa immédiatement aux récits de ce que faisaient les extraterrestres aux humains lorsqu'ils les enlevaient. Beckett, quant à elle, pensa à la chose qu'elle s'était enfoncée dans le nez, quand elle avait six ans. Finalement, il s'avéra qu'il s'agissait d'une calcification liée à une maladie très rare.

Ils rencontrèrent ensuite un Ufologue que la victime avait fait virer quelques années auparavant. Celui-ci, leur expliqua que Marie pensait avoir été enlevée par des extra-terrestres, et qu'elle avait sûrement été tuée par des agents du gouvernement.

Castle appuya cette théorie lorsque des agents mystérieux vinrent récupérer les affaires de la victime dans son bureau. Beckett s'entêta à rechercher une machine susceptible de tuer quelqu'un en simulant une absence d'atmosphère.

Le summum fut atteint, lorsqu'ils furent enlevés par des agents mystérieux, à la recherche de certaines informations. Et Castle jubila, lorsqu'ils mirent la main sur cette fameuse information : Marie avait aperçu un ovni avec son télescope. Incapable d'y trouver une explication logique, Beckett rechignait quand même à reconnaitre leur existence. Bien que le doute l'ait légèrement effleurée, la vérité était ailleurs. Ils finirent par découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'une histoire de satellite espion, de chinois et de trahison.

Entre temps, le diner avec les parents d'Ashley s'était plutôt bien passé, jusqu'au moment où Castle eut une illumination et que seule Beckett fut capable de suivre son raisonnement. Ils quittèrent rapidement le loft, pour vérifier leur théorie, laissant les parents du jeune homme seuls avec une Martha bien embarassée. Ils réussirent à boucler leur enquête dans la soirée et apprirent peu après qu'ils avaient fait d'une pierre deux coups, puisque les parents d'Ashley les avaient trouvés fascinants.

Beckett fut invité à parler en privé avec le mystérieux agent et arborait un air énigmatique, lorsqu'elle en revint.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? Demanda Castle très intrigué.

\- Euh… Un truc absolument confidentiel. Classé top secret !

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a dit qui soit classé secret défense ? Ce sont les extraterrestres ? La vérité à propos des OVNIS? Tu vas me le dire ou juste me laisser deviner ?

\- Je trouve ça assez drôle, quand tu essaies de deviner, s'amusa-t-elle.

\- D'accord, c'est sur ce qu'il s'est passé à Roswell ?

\- Non.

\- La zone 51 ?

\- Nan !

\- Le monstre du loch Ness existe ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Nan !

\- Rah ! Tu m'as bien eu !

\- Ils contrôlent la météo ?

\- Nan.

\- Nos pensées ?

\- Nan.

\- Nos envies compulsives d'achat?

\- Ils ont une place pour nous sur le premier vol commercial dans l'espace ?

\- Nan.

\- La recette du coca ?

\- Nan !

\- L'assassin de Kennedy ?

\- ...

\- Le secret des illuminatis ?

\- …

\- Elvis est toujours vivant ?

\- …

\- Le Bigfoot existe !

\- Papa, elle s'est endormie ! Soupira Alexis en désignant la détective allongée sur le canapé.

\- C'est une feinte ! Rétorqua Castle sans cesser de faire des vas et viens dans le salon. Elle veut que je m'arrête là, mais je trouverai, ne t'inquiète pas !

\- J'espère que tu trouveras avant la randonnée avec Ash et ses parents, parce qu'ils risquent de vous trouver moins fascinant si vous jouez aux devinettes pendant tout le week-end.

\- T'en fais pas, on a des tas d'autres jeux super marrants comme ça !

\- Okay, là je m'inquiète!


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapitre cinquante-sept:**

Ce jour-là, Castle et Beckett enquêtaient sur la mort d'un certain Donny Hayes, dont le corps avait été repêché dans l'East River. Donny avait acheté un bar peu de temps avant sa mort, le "Old Haunt", dans lequel de nombreux écrivains se rendaient pour trouver l'inspiration. Castle ne faisait pas exception à la règle, il y avait écrit son tout premier roman et ce fut avec fierté, qu'il montra à Beckett que sa photo était affichée derrière le comptoir.

\- Viens voir le mur des célébrités! Qui c'est le beau gosse deux rangs au-dessus d'Hemingway? Posant devant son box fétiche, où est né "sous une pluie de balles"...

\- Oh mon dieu Castle! Tu étais si craquant à cette époque-là!

\- À cette époque-là? Tiqua-t-il.

\- Oui... Euh... Tu étais craquant, maintenant, tu es irrésistible! Fit-elle rougissante, réalisant sa maladresse.

\- Joli rattrapage, tu crois que j'aurais réussi à te séduire aussi à l'époque ?

\- Peut-être… Ce qui est certain, c'est que tu aurais été accusé de détournement de mineure ! Crois-moi, mon père ne t'aurait pas lâché !

\- Pffiou ! Je l'ai échappée belle ! Heureusement que tu ne traînais pas dans les bars à l'époque !

\- Heureusement que je ne traînais pas dans **ce** bar, tu veux dire ?

\- Quoi ? Tu trainais dans les bars à cet âge ? Mais que faisaient tes parents ?

\- Mon copain était un rockeur à l'époque et il se produisait dans les bars avec son groupe. Je l'accompagnais souvent, parce qu'il disait que j'étais son inspiration et je trouvais ça mignon !

\- Tu as été sa muse ?!

\- Sois pas jaloux, Castle ! Il ne m'a écrit que trois chansons et on ne peut pas dire qu'il était le roi de la poésie.

\- Quand même, bougonna-t-il, tu es ma muse à moi.

\- Tu ne peux pas me reprocher un truc qui s'est passé avant notre rencontre ! Je ne connaissais même pas tes livres à l'époque ! Est-ce que je te reproche tes ex-femmes, moi ?

\- Non… Mais c'est pas pareil, marmonna-t-il.

\- Castle… Qu'est ce qui te gêne autant ?

\- Bah… C'est moi, qui te trouve extraordinaire, j'aime penser que tu ne l'es que pour moi…

\- Castle, je sais ce que tu ressens, mais je ne peux pas commander les sentiments des autres.

\- Tu sais ce que je ressens ?

\- Aurais-tu oublié les millions de fans qui achètent tes bouquins et toutes ces femmes qui te demandent de signer sur leurs poitrines ?

\- Oh !

\- Comme tu dis ! Mais ce qui me réconforte, c'est que tu m'as choisie moi et pas une autre !

\- Waow ! Si on n'était pas dans un lieu public, je te sauterais dessus, murmura-t-il.

\- Revenons à notre enquête, qu'on rentre vite à la maison !

Approuvant l'idée, il hocha la tête et fit signe au barman afin de l'interroger au plus vite.

Pendant de temps, Alexis, avait invité une ancienne amie de l'école primaire, qu'elle avait perdue de vue, mais fut déçue de constater à quel point son amie avait changé. Castle quant à lui s'était inquiété en rencontrant la jeune femme, l'idée que sa petite fille chérie puisse trainer avec la fille de la famille Adams, ne le réjouissait pas du tout… Et si Alexis avait subitement envie de se maquiller avec du noir et de se faire percer les sourcils ? Cette perspective lui faisait froid dans le dos !

Alors que l'enquête piétinait, Castle laissa Beckett à ses recherches et rentra au loft. Cette histoire de bar lui avait donné envie de se procurer son propre bar et toute son attention était tournée vers un whisky vieux de 130 ans.

Après une démonstration de jonglage avec un shaker digne des plus grands barmen, Castle tendit un verre à sa mère.

\- C'est un Side-car, l'un des meilleurs cocktails au moment de la prohibition. Une époque où prendre un verre signifiait entrée secrète, gangster et marché noir.

\- Oh Richard! J'aime beaucoup cette idée! Cette ville a besoin d'un bar à l'ancienne et je sais comment il faut l'appeler: Chez Rick, café américain!

\- Oh mère, c'est parfait! Je cherchais justement une référence à Bogart! Je n'ai trouvé que Castleblanca, c'était trop évident!

Beckett rentra du poste à ce moment là.

\- Bonsoir! Fit-elle en s'asseyant près de Martha.

\- Dure journée? Demanda l'actrice devant son air fatigué.

\- Trop longue, oui! Je crois que je vais m'écrouler, répondit-elle.

\- Un cocktail? Proposa Rick.

\- C'est pour faire des cocktails, que tu es parti de bonne heure du poste? Demanda Kate en lui adressant un regard lourd de reproches.

\- Tu faisais de la paperasse !

\- Des recherches! Je faisais des recherches! Et toi, tu m'avais dit que tu allais t'occuper un peu des préparatifs du mariage!

\- C'est ce que j'ai fait! Je prépare l'apéritif!

\- C'est ça, oui!

\- Tiens et si on se mariait dans un bar? Suggéra-t-il pris d'une inspiration soudaine. Le Old Haunt? Ça serait original, non?

\- Super original, j'ai toujours rêvé de me marier dans un ancien bordel, grinça-t-elle.

\- Pas dans l'espace, pas dans un bar, ce que tu peux être difficile, toi alors! Marmonna l'écrivain.

Beckett roula des yeux, et se leva.

\- Bon! C'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai des recherches à terminer et je suis exténuée, alors je vais ranger mes affaires et m'installer confortablement dans le canapé!

\- Ranger?! Mais oui! Bien sûr c'est ça! Je sais comment on a tiré sur Donny! Annonça soudain Castle.

\- Comment? Demanda- Beckett en se retournant subitement.

\- Pour ça, il va falloir sortir! Mes tes escarpins ma poulette, je t'emmène faire la tournée des bars!

\- C'est pas vrai, une enquête sur le propriétaire d'un bar et il se prend pour un truand, marmonna Kate en roulant des yeux.

Il l'emmena dans le sous-sol du Old Haunt, excité comme une puce à l'idée d'en percer le secret.

\- Embarque avec moi pour une époque très dangereuse! Fit-il avec emphase.

\- Castle, la scientifique à déjà examiné toute cette pièce de fond en comble! Et j'espérais bien me coucher tôt ce soir!

Après un bref rappel de la mésaventure que la serveuse avait eue avec un pilier de bar nommé « Pick up Pete », Castle désigna une des bibliothèques.

\- Aide-moi pour l'étagère!

\- Très bien, et là, qu'est ce qu'on espère trouver? Demanda-t-elle exaspérée par tout le cinéma qu'il faisait.

\- La vérité! La même chose que Donny, tout bêtement! Dans toutes les histoires, que Léo avait racontées sur les bars de cette ville, peut être qu'il en avait mise une de côté, rien que pour Donny. Une histoire que Léo n'a jamais pu vérifier, parce que la trappe qui mène au sous-sol n'a été découverte qu'après sa mort! Quand Billy Pete allait vendre le bar à Mac Chucklenuts, Donny s'est rendu compte, qu'il allait devoir trouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard!

\- Trouver quoi? S'agaçait Beckett.

\- Il a vendu sa carte syndicale et parié toutes ses économies que le beau James... Viens! Fit-il en commençant à pousser l'étagère. Aide-moi! ... Que le beau James avait bien une cachette secrète, où il mettait tout son alcool! ... Tu pousses là?

\- Oui... Je pousse...grogna Beckett.

Ils réussirent à bouger l'étagère et découvrirent un passage secret.

\- D'accord! Souffla Beckett. C'est... Waow!

Ils s'y aventurèrent un peu, et entendirent un bruit d'eau. Castle retourna sur ses pas et commença à préparer une torche de fortune, qu'il s'apprêtait à allumer.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais? Demanda Beckett.

\- Il nous faudra de la lumière, non? Fit-il en craquant une allumette qu'elle s'empressa de souffler.

\- Pas si vite Indiana Jones! Il faudra aussi qu'on puisse respirer!... Donc... Rectifia-t-elle en prenant une torche et une lanterne électriques.

\- Une torche c'est bien plus marrant! Bougonna-t-il.

Ils découvrirent une bonne centaine de bouteilles dans un ancien passage qui avait été muré. Ils découvrirent également un intrus, qui leur échappa mystérieusement.

L'arme du crime découverte, ils finirent par trouver une sorte de porte dissimulée menant aux anciens égouts en consultant les vieux plans du cadastre, ainsi que le nom du meurtrier de Donny.

L'affaire élucidée, Ryan arriva au poste avec trois caisses de Whisky qui avaient échappé au trafic du tueur. Castle en attrapa une, ému et demanda ce qu'il devait faire pour pouvoir la goûter.

\- Castle, ce sont des pièces à conviction! Fit Beckett.

\- Oui, mais qui dit que des pièces à conviction ne peuvent pas être consommées?

\- Moi! Affirma le capitaine en lui reprenant la bouteille avant de s'éloigner pour répondre à un appel. Il faudra sans doute plusieurs mois avant de découvrir à qui appartiennent ces bouteilles.

A ce moment-là, Alexis passa les saluer avec son amie, qui devait rentrer chez elle, visiblement elles avaient réussi à renouer des liens. Beckett sourit en regardant les jeunes filles s'éloigner.

\- Waow! Je me souviens de cette phase, c'est le moment où je me suis faite tatouée! Annonça-t-elle songeuse.

\- Ton tatouage?! Celui que tu as au creux de l'aine?! Tu l'as fait faire à l'âge d'Alexis?! Bafouilla Castle...

\- C'est ça, oui, sourit-elle.

\- Tes parents ont dû avoir des cheveux blancs avant l'âge!

\- Ça va Castle, c'est juste un petit papillon! Mais j'aurais peu être dû faire un lapin...

\- C'est pas le dessin qui me gène, c'est l'endroit où le tatoueur te l'a fait! Tu étais mineure!

\- Castle, je viens de parler au procureur, annonça Montgomery en revenant vers eux. Il semble que toutes ces bouteilles appartenaient au beau James, qui était maire, à l'époque. Alors d'après elle, elles reviennent directement à la ville. Mais elle dit que si vous êtes disposé à faire un don aux bonnes œuvres de la police, dans les plus brefs délais, une de ces bonnes bouteilles peut être à vous! C'est déjà Noël pour vous, mon ami!

\- Oh! Je peux?! ... Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, répondit l'écrivain en prenant délicatement la bouteille.

\- Castle, vous pleurez?! Remarqua Esposito.

\- Oui!...Je ne sais pas quoi dire!

\- Essaye "je suis prêt à faire le chèque maintenant", suggéra Beckett.

\- Oui, bien sûr! Fit-il. Mais je ne pourrais accepter que si vous la partagez tous avec moi!

\- Vous me forcez la main, dit Montgomery en tendant son verre.

\- Non! Pas ici! Allons au Old Haunt et portons un toast à Donny et à toute sa famille!

\- En parlant du Old Haunt, fit Ryan, que va devenir le bar?

\- Il va revenir à la banque, expliqua Esposito et après, Mac Chucklenuts risque de le racheter.

\- Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter pour le Old Haunt, sourit Castle.

\- Tu l'as acheté Castle? Demanda Beckett.

\- On y va? Répondit l'écrivain en jouant des sourcils.

\- J'appelle Lanie, elle nous en voudra si on ne l'invite pas, fit-elle en prenant son téléphone.

Beckett passa d'abord se changer et ils se rejoignirent tous dans le nouveau bar de l'écrivain.

\- Vous êtes superbe, lieutenant Beckett, admira le capitaine en la voyant arriver.

Elle portait une petite robe noire qui lui arrivait juste au dessus des genoux et affichait un magnifique décolleté. Lanie arriva à son tour et eut également son petit succès.

Ils passèrent une très agréable soirée, discutant joyeusement. C'était amusant de partager ce genre de moment avec le capitaine, qui n'hésita pas à raconter des histoires sur les débuts de Beckett.

Peu avant minuit, les autres se décidèrent à quitter le bar. Esposito proposa à Lanie de la déposer en chemin, tandis que Ryan et le capitaine partaient de leur côté.

\- Où vas-tu ? demanda Rick en voyant Kate s'éloigner.

\- Je reviens vite, ne t'en fais pas !

Elle revint en effet quelques minutes plus tard et se lova contre son fiancé, qui sentit qu'elle lui glissait quelque chose dans la poche. Il plongea une main dans sa poche et cessa de respirer, lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'elle lui avait mit dans la poche.

\- C'est …?

\- Ton meilleur ami, tu as bien deviné, sourit-elle. Et maintenant, si on allait au sous-sol ? suggéra-t-elle.

\- Tu as bu combien de verres, avant de te décider à retirer ta petite culotte pour me la glisser dans la poche?! Demanda-t-il en la suivant.

\- Pas assez pour ne plus savoir ce que je fais, mais suffisamment pour me sentir toute…Whouhou ! Dit-elle en l'entraînant dans l'escalier qui menait au sous sol.

\- Il faudra demander à Bryan le nom de ce vin rouge, que tu as bu, sourit-il.

Dès qu'ils furent en bas, il se jeta sur elle. Il l'embrassa avec une fougue trahissant la puissance de son désir. Il la plaqua contre le mur, pressant son corps contre le sien. Elle pouvait sentir son état d'excitation contre son bas-ventre. Elle y répondit en appuyant son bassin contre le sien. Une des mains de Rick alla chercher celles de la jeune femme pour les tenir au dessus de sa tête. Elle sourit, impatiente. Son autre main vint passer sous sa robe, tandis que ses lèvres quittaient sa bouche pour embrasser son cou, son épaule…

Son cœur s'accéléra quand elle sentit sa main s'aventurer entre ses jambes. Il entra ses doigts en elle, elle gémit de bien être. Rapidement, elle ne tint plus et lui défit sa ceinture, avant de le débarrasser de son pantalon. Il attrapa sa jambe, qu'il souleva, et la pénétra d'un geste vif.

Elle laissa échapper un cri de plaisir, ce qui le galvanisa. Il lâcha ses mains, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et se laissa aller au rythme qu'il lui imposait. Elle se cambra lorsque l'orgasme la prit, il la suivit l'instant d'après dans la jouissance.

\- J'adore ce bar, lui souffla-t-elle.

\- Ouais, moi aussi.

\- Mais on ne se mariera pas ici.

\- On se mariera où tu voudras, promit-il.


	58. Chapter 58

**Cinquante-huit.**

Castle venait de regarder les extraits du casting que les studios qui préparaient l'adaptation cinématographique de Vague de Chaleur lui avaient envoyés. Il ne décolérait pas. Martha et Alexis, qui l'écoutaient râler depuis près d'une heure, commençaient à regretter qu'aucun meurtre n'ait été commis en ville.

\- Oh! C'est insupportable! Le personnage de Nikki Hard est un lieutenant de police très complexe! Elle est extrêmement brillante et d'une profondeur inouïe. Et suite à un casting, le studio engage ça!? Une étudiante, qui ne portait pas de soutif sous son tee-shirt sanguinolent dans "poignard 2"?!

\- Si poignard 2 a rapporté beaucoup d'argent, c'est en grande partie grâce à Natalie Rhodes! Et puis, excuse-moi, mais tes bouquins sont loin d'être du Shakespeare! Répliqua Martha.

\- Merci, Mère, mais j'espérais au moins, qu'ils relèveraient le niveau en évitant de choisir... la pétasse qui butait tout le monde avec une tronçonneuse, dans Hallowscream!

\- C'est un super film, tu sais?! S'écria Alexis, avant de se rattraper. Enfin, il paraît, parce que je ne l'ai pas vu!

\- Ce n'est que le casting, ne sois pas aussi dur, conseilla Martha. Laisse-lui une chance.

\- D'après "US Weekly," pour son film "espace confiné" elle a vécu une semaine dans le vide sanitaire de sa maison, pour préparer son rôle, Expliqua Alexis.

\- En tout cas, tu dois bien admettre qu'elle se consacre à son art, fit remarquer Martha.

\- Et les dialogues qu'ils lui ont collés?! Je n'ai jamais entendu une réplique aussi nulle! Non mais écoutez ça: "Mais avant de faire ça, vous devez penser aux personnes qui vous aiment!" Comme si une phrase pareille pouvait arrêter un meurtrier?! C'est le type qui a écrit ça, qui devrait passer une semaine dans un vide sanitaire! Ronchonna Rick.

\- Chéri, arrête un peu de pleurnicher, répondit Martha.

Le téléphone sonna.

\- C'est Kate, dit-il. Elle qui était toute heureuse ce matin, quand elle m'a annoncé qu'elle aurait bientôt une surprise, pour moi... Quand je vais lui annoncer qu'ils ont choisi Natalie Rhodes, elle va péter les plombs!

\- Allez, réponds! Fit Alexis. Ça va te faire du bien, un p´tit meurtre.

\- Salut, toi ! J'espère que je te manquais !

\- …

\- Euh... Bah… Quoi ? T'es sérieuse ?

\- …

\- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ça ne va pas de me dire des choses pareilles au téléphone ?! Et si les gars t'entendaient ?

\- …

\- Tu es seule dans ta voiture ? Tu me rassures ! A tout de suite ! Oui, moi aussi, je t'aime !

Il raccrocha et fila se préparer, sous l'œil attendri des rouquines.

\- Eh ben voilà, il va déjà mieux, sourit Martha.

\- Il faudra que je pense à m'assurer que Kate soit dans les parages, la prochaine fois que j'aurais une nouvelle un peu difficile à lui annoncer, dit Alexis.

\- Très bonne stratégie ! J'y penserai, moi aussi, répondit Martha.

En arrivant près de la scène, Castle fut arrêté par Ryan, qui lui annonça son projet de demander Jenny en mariage.

\- Elle est jolie, hein? Demanda l'irlandais en montrant la bague qu'il avait choisie,

\- Jenny a de la chance, approuva l'écrivain.

\- Alors, quand avez-vous prévu de lui demander?!

\- J'irai voir ses parents d'abord, alors, ça sera sans doute demain soir!

\- Déjà! Vous ne perdez pas de temps! Moi, j'ai gardé l'écrin dans ma poche pendant un mois, avant d'oser lui demander.

\- À ce rythme là, tu seras marié avant nous, fit Beckett en arrivant à son tour! Oh! Et à propos de mariage, Castle, est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter de ton engagement dans nos fiançailles?

\- Non, pourquoi? Répondit-il étonné.

\- Parce qu'il est écrit ici, qu'une histoire d'amour se dessinerait entre toi et ton agent, Paula, dit-elle en montrant le journal qu'elle tenait dans la main.

\- Quoi?! Où? Paniqua-t-il.

\- Ici, en page 6!

\- ...

Il prit le journal et l'ouvrit rapidement à la recherche dudit article. " Castle surpris en train de faire un câlin à son agent littéraire."

\- Mais non! C'était un déjeuner pour parler du film " Vague de chaleur" dont le tournage devrait bientôt commencer, se défendit-il.

\- Donc, tu n'étais pas... En train de la " regarder amoureusement." !? Demanda Beckett en lisant par dessus son épaule.

\- Elle avait un bout d'épinards coincé entre les dents! Ok... C'est ... Cela n'arriverait pas, si tu me laisser annoncer nos fiançailles!

\- On en a déjà parlé...

\- Oui et ce n'est pas parce que je suis une personne publique, que tu dois l'être aussi...

\- Exactement!

\- Bon! Bah...Tant que ce genre de chose ne te gène pas... Répondit-il en désignant le journal.

\- Ça ne me gène pas, parce que ça n'est pas vrai! Et puis, comme ça, j'ai de quoi te torturer, sourit-elle.

\- Et l'élève vient de dépasser le maître, soupira Castle en se tournant vers Ryan, qui souriait. J'espère que vous avez bien réfléchi!

\- Je suis juste un flic, Castle! Et puis Jenny n'est pas aussi douée que Beckett pour la torture... Enfin... Je crois!

Ils se rendirent auprès de la victime et faisaient le point sur les premières constatations avec Esposito, lorsqu'une personne fit une arrivée plus que remarquée sur les lieux.

\- On a droit à une visite surprise du maire? Demanda Castle.

\- Mieux! Répondit Beckett tout sourire. C'est la surprise, dont je te parlais ce matin !

\- Non d'un chien ! C'est Natalie Rhodes?! Souffla Esposito.

\- Ouais. Apparemment c'est elle qui a été choisie pour jouer Nikki Hard, expliqua la détective.

\- Quoi? Mais c'est génial! Se réjouit le latino.

\- Ouais, c'est génial, grogna Castle. Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là?

\- Elle a appelé pour demander si elle pouvait me suivre pendant quelques temps. Elle voulait savoir ce que ça faisait vraiment d'être dans la peau de Nikki, en rencontrant la muse de l'auteur.

\- Et tu as dit oui?

\- Ouais. Pourquoi ? Je n'aurais pas dû ? Demanda-t-elle en remarquant l'air ennuyé de Castle.

\- Bah… Soupira-t-il, alors que l'actrice arrivait vers eux.

\- Lieutenant Beckett, fit Natalie en arrivant. Vous êtes exactement comme je me l'imaginais.

\- Natalie, voici Richard Castle, présenta Beckett. Et voici le lieutenant Javier Esposito.

\- Hey! Salua l'actrice avant d'expliquer comment elle allait procéder. Je suis très Actor Studio, ce que je vais faire, c'est me fondre en vous, en commençant par de l'observation et des prises de notes.

\- Observation et prise de notes, ça va, j'ai l'habitude.

\- Excusez-moi, mais je crois que vous n'avez pas entendu, je suis Richard Castle.

\- Super! Répondit Natalie poliment.

\- C'est moi qui ai écrit " Vague de chaleur"!

\- Oh! C'est pour ça que votre nom me disait quelque chose!

\- Hey, je viens juste de raccrocher avec les gars de...Euh... Salut... Bafouilla Ryan.

\- Natalie, voici le détective Kevin Ryan.

\- Euh... hé...

\- Ryan! L'appel?

\- Oui... Apparemment notre tueur à pris les clés de notre victime pour je ne sais qu'elle raison. Les flics en uniforme se rendent à son bureau.

Beckett envoya les gars dans le bureau de la victime, puis reprit le chemin du poste avec ses deux observateurs.

\- Salut... C'est moi qui t'ai créée! Grogna l'écrivain en emboîtant le pas de sa fiancée et de la comédienne.

Une fois au poste, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux.

\- Oh désolée pour ça, mais on n'a pas l'habitude de recevoir des célébrités ici ! S'excusa Beckett.

\- Mais ! S'offusqua l'écrivain vexé.

Beckett fit une rapide présentation de l'actrice, qui offrit de signer quelques autographes et s'éloigna d'eux.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as dit que tu étais d'accord pour qu'elle nous suive sans m'en parler d'abord! Râla Castle.

\- Pas nous, Castle, moi.

\- Oh c'est pas vrai! Tu aimes bien cette fille, c'est ça?

\- Ouais. Et je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir également!

\- Alors, c'est sa prestation dans " mutilation extrême" qui a changé ta vie, ou peut être "patrouille démoniaque".

\- C'est toi, qui as changé ma vie! Répliqua-t-elle.

\- ...

Il lui sourit ému.

\- Mais la façon dont elle découpait tous ces zombies avec un katana était vraiment cool! Ajouta-t-elle.

\- Ouais, c'était cool, mais ce n'est pas ça qui fera d'elle Nikki Hard! Nikki a de la classe, elle est compliquée, c'est un sacré bon flic!

\- Et bien, tu ne peux pas juger un livre à sa couverture.

\- Ouais... Mais en fait, là il s'agit de mon livre. Et en plus, c'est une civile ! Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle compromette ton enquête en étant dans tes pattes ?

\- J'espère que c'est une blague!?

\- Euh… bah... Euh...

\- Natalie! Ça vous dit de participer à votre premier interrogatoire? Lança Beckett en déposant son manteau dans les bras de Castle.

\- Ouais!

Pendant ce temps, sur le lieu de travail de la victime, Ryan n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir été aussi peu loquace devant l'actrice.

\- Ravi de vous rencontrer mademoiselle Rhodes, c'est si difficile à dire, quel crétin ! Marmonna Ryan.

\- Ca c'est clair ! Acquiesça Esposito

\- Merci ... En plus, elle est sur ma liste!

\- Quelle liste?

\- Ma liste des cinq bonus! Tu sais, les célébrités que tu as le droit de te taper si l'occasion se présente... Jenny est au courant.

\- Je ne m'en ferais pas trop pour ça, vieux, ricana Esposito.

Cette première journée d'enquête fut un calvaire, pour Castle. Natalie et Beckett semblaient s'entendre à merveille, alors que Rick ne cessait de bougonner. Il avait eu beau tenter d'attirer l'attention de l'actrice sur lui, rien n'y faisait, elle ne jurait que par Beckett. Il devait reconnaître que lui aussi était en admiration devant sa fiancée, mais Nikki Hard, c'était sa création. Il y avait du Castle, dans Nikki Hard et il aurait aimé que Natalie Rhodes s'en rende compte. Mais comment l'aurait-elle pu ? Elle n'avait même pas lu le roman !

\- Ça va Castle ? Demanda Esposito en arrivant près de lui. Où est Beckett ?

\- Par là ! répondit-il-en montrant vaguement la salle de repos.

\- Et pourquoi vous n'êtes pas avec ?

\- Elle est avec sa super copine, la célèbre Natalie Rhodes ! Elle ne me remarque même plus !

\- Je pense que vous vous faites des idées, Beckett est folle de vous !

\- Ah ouais ? Quand Natalie m'a demandé comment je faisais pour passer incognito dans les rues de New York, elle a répondu que je n'avais pas ce genre de problèmes !

\- Bah, c'est pas faux, fit remarquer le latino.

\- Mais vous êtes de quel côté ? Pesta l'écrivain.

\- Mais enfin, qu'est ce qu'il vous prend, Castle ? Vous êtes plus joyeux d'habitude!

\- Laisse tomber Espo, il est bougon depuis ce matin, fit Beckett en arrivant près d'eux. Tiens !

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Castle en prenant le gobelet qu'elle lui tendait.

\- Une infusion à la menthe, ça devrait te soulager. Je t'avais dit de ne pas manger le reste des nouilles à la sauce Chomeignon !

\- A la quoi ? Demanda Esposito.

\- A la sauce Chomeignon : Chocolat, fromage blanc groseilles et oignons, expliqua Beckett.

\- C'était trop bon ! Fit Castle rêveur.

\- Vous êtes deux grands malades, répondit le latino. Vous ne pouvez pas manger normalement ?

\- On fait des essais culinaires pour le grand jour, sourit Beckett.

\- Et vous avez l'intention d'envoyer tous vos invités à l'hosto ?

\- Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dit ! C'est trop expérimental, termina Beckett, avant de repartir vers Natalie Rhodes, qui signait quelques autographes.

\- Moi, ce que je vois, c'est que Beckett est aux petits soins pour vous, vieux, fit Esposito en envoyant une claque dans le dos de l'écrivain.

\- Ouais, sourit Castle rêveur. C'est ma chérie !

La journée se termina un peu plus tard, Beckett revint le chercher et ils reprirent ensemble le chemin du loft. Il l'enlaça tendrement lorsqu'ils sortirent du poste. Elle se blottit aussitôt contre lui.

\- Alors, tu te sens mieux ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, grâce à ton infusion, mentit-il.

\- Arrête, tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué que Natalie t'agaçait ?

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai mis ça sur le dos d'une petite indigestion pour que personne d'autre ne le remarque, mais je sais bien que ce n'était pas à cause de notre petite sauce d'hier soir !

\- Tu me connais bien ! Sourit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. Je suis désolé de m'être comporté comme un gamin… Je dois reconnaître qu'elle commence à super bien t'imiter !

\- C'est un peu flippant, d'ailleurs, soupira Beckett.

\- Allez, viens rentrons à la maison, on a bien mérité un peu de repos !


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapitre cinquante-neuf**

 _\- Posez votre arme immédiatement !_

 _\- C'est vous qui allez lâcher la votre ou je vous explose la cervelle!_

 _\- Vous savez que je ne peux pas faire ça, Tom!_

 _\- Vous croyez peut-être que je plaisante, lieutenant Hard?_

\- Tu t'infliges une séance de torture? Demanda Alexis en entrant dans le bureau de son père, qui regardait une nouvelle fois la vidéo du casting.

\- Je revois ma position, si tu veux tout savoir. Elle est peut être plus douée que ce que je croyais.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle pourrait te surprendre, tu sais, elle avait une très belle scène d'émotion dans poignard 3D et c'était vraiment émouvant. Enfin, il paraît, parce que je ne l'ai pas vu!

Castle sourit et attrapa sa veste, il était temps pour lui, de rejoindre le poste et Beckett. Il ne l'avait pas accompagnée, ce matin là, car il était encore trop mécontent du choix du studio quant à l'actrice qui incarnerait Nikki Hard, mais après réflexion, il venait de décider de lui donner une chance, elle n'était peut être pas aussi nulle que les films dans lesquels elle avait tourné.

\- Oh! Merci Castle! Fit Natalie Rhodes, en s'emparant du café que Rick apportait.

\- Oh! En fait c'était pour euh... De rien, répondit Castle.

Beckett se tourna vivement vers eux et fut prise d'une soudaine envie de meurtre.

\- Alors? Du nouveau?

\- Ryan et Esposito fouillent du côté de Tonya Wellington, répondit Natalie avant que Beckett n'ait le temps de le faire elle même.

\- Et en ce qui concerne Duke Jones? Sa voisine a confirmé sa soirée romantique?

\- Ainsi que d'autres voisins qui...

\- Ainsi que d'autres voisins qui n'ont pas pu dormir à cause du bruit, expliqua l'actrice, sous le regard ahuri de Beckett. Ce qui veut dire que Duke Jones a un alibi en béton!

\- J'allais le dire, marmonna Beckett avant de s'approcher de Castle. Je peux te parler en privé?

\- Bien sûr...

\- Elle a pris mon café, Castle! S'écria la détective dès qu'ils furent à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Mais... C'est juste un café... Remarqua-t-il surpris de sa réaction excessive.

\- Tu sais bien que ça n'est pas juste un café! C'est mon "je t'aime" du matin, quand tu arrives au poste! C'est **mon** café! Et elle me l'a pris! Et ce sera quoi après ça? Mon âme? Elle fait exactement tout ce que je fais! Même quand je réfléchis, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est dans ma tête, un peu comme un parasite bouffeur de cerveau tiré d'un de ses films! S'énerva la détective.

\- Natalie est une actrice consciencieuse, elle veut juste faire du bon boulot, répondit calmement l'écrivain.

Ryan arriva à ce moment-là et expliqua ses dernières découvertes, l'intérêt de Castle fut exacerbé, lorsqu'il expliqua avoir pour preuves de l'adultère du mari de Tonia Wellington, des photos tirées du dossier du divorce.

\- Je peux jeter un œil?

\- Castle, on enquête sur un meurtre, pas sur des photos coquines, lui rappela Beckett.

\- Oui, mais peut être qu'on peut faire les deux? Ça ne te rappelle rien?

\- C'est Chloé, l'assistante de Duke Jones!

\- Et les deux cent cinquante mille dollars, c'était pour payer Stacy, parce qu'elle a réussi à piéger Bill Wellington. Chloé a servi d'appât.

\- Ensemble, ils ont réussi à piéger Bill Wellington et comme il à violé le contrat de prénuptial, ça lui a coûté cent millions de dollars!

\- Eh bien, à sa place, je serais vraiment en pétard, affirma Castle.

\- Amenons-le ici!

\- Vous avez fait des doubles Ryan ?! Demanda Castle lorsque Beckett fut partie avec le dossier.

\- Je fais des copies de tous les dossiers, confirma ce dernier avec un petit sourire.

\- Ce type ressemble à un Pitbull, fit Natalie en observant l'homme qui attendait dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Je l'imagine bien en train d'empaler quelqu'un sur une grille.

\- Ouais, approuva Castle.

\- Stacy devait se sentir coupable d'avoir envoyé Tonia dans une relation pareille, supposa Beckett. Alors, elle a décidé de rétablir l'équilibre.

La détective quitta la pièce, laissant Castle seul avec Natalie Rhodes.

\- Légalement ça a de l'importance, de savoir pourquoi Stacy a fait ça? Demanda l'actrice.

\- Non, mais c'est ce qui fait de Beckett un si bon lieutenant, expliqua fièrement Castle. Elle se met à la place de la victime.

Toute l'attention de Beckett était focalisée sur l'enquête, elle en avait presque oublié la présence envahissante de Natalie Rhodes, mais lorsque celle-ci reparut en fin de journée vêtue comme elle et arborant la même teinte de cheveux que la sienne, elle eut beaucoup de mal à s'empêcher de l'étrangler à mains nues.

\- Si on parle à suffisamment de monde, quelque chose en sort! Lança l'actrice en arrivant près d'eux.

Castle leva la tête et lacha son stylo sous l'effet de la surprise.

\- C'est comme dans mes rêves! Souffla Castle devant la vision de Beckett et sa sœur jumelle.

\- ...

\- Est ce que je viens de parler tout haut?

\- Tenez lieutenant Beckett.

\- Merci Johnson. C'est bien Johnson? Demanda Natalie.

\- C'est Velasquez! Cria Beckett en lui arrachant des mains le document apporté par Velasquez. Et vous n'êtes pas moi!

\- Non, mais je crois bien que je chauffe, répliqua l'actrice d'un ton suave en regardant Castle.

\- J'ai une vague de chaleur, bredouilla ce dernier hypnotisé.

\- D'accord! S'emporta la détective, vu que tout le monde cherche Greta et qu'on surveille les cartes de crédit de Jones, pourquoi on ne s'arrêterait pas là, pour aujourd'hui?

\- Quoi? Mais il est encore tôt! Fit l'actrice déçue.

\- Ouais, approuva Castle, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de sa muse.

\- Oui, mais c'est très stressant, comme boulot et ça peut faire des dégâts, si on n'a pas l'habitude, appuya Beckett en regardant Natalie.

\- D'accord, je récupère mes affaires, soupira celle-ci en quittant la pièce.

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu trouves ça normal?! S'énerva Beckett.

\- Elle essaye de s'imprégner du rôle! C'est tout! Tu devrais plutôt être flattée, répondit Rick en s'en allant à son tour.

\- Ouais, c'est ça! Jusqu'à ce qu'elle me pique mon copain et qu'elle vienne me tuer en m'étouffant dans mon sommeil! Ajouta Beckett paniquée.

\- Laissez-moi porter ça pour vous, proposa Castle en raccompagnant Natalie.

\- Merci.

\- Regardez-moi, je suis en tenue, mais je n'ai aucun crime à résoudre!

\- Ouais.

\- Et dire que j'étais prête à travailler mon rôle ce soir.

\- Mmh Mmh.

\- Vous en pensez quoi? Je ressemble à la Nikki que vous avez imaginée?

\- Mmh Mmh.

\- Vous savez quoi? J'ai lu vague de chaleur hier soir!

\- Vraiment?

\- Vous aviez raison, le livre est bien meilleur que le scénario! Je l'ai lu en une soirée et du coup j'ai enchainé avec Nikki à nu. Et je me suis rendue compte, que le personnage de Jameson Rook est basé sur vous!

\- Oui, c'est vrai que je me suis inspiré de ma relation avec le lieutenant Beckett, confirma Castle.

\- Même pour les scènes de Sexe?

\- Euh... Non... En fait... Ça c'était juste...

\- Un fantasme?... Comme avec moi? Maintenant?

\- Et bien je crois qu'il faut savoir donner aux lecteurs ce qu'ils veulent, bafouilla Castle.

\- Oh oui!

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, ils y entrèrent. Natalie s'approcha dangereusement de lui, telle un rapace fonçant sur sa proie.

\- Tout le scénario repose sur la passion qui brûle entre Nikki et Rook... Alors, pour m'imprégner du rôle de Nikki, expliqua-t-elle en posant ses mains sur son torse, je dois sentir cette chaleur.

\- Natalie...je…

\- Pas Natalie... C'est Nikki!

Elle approcha ses lèvres de celles de l'écrivain, qui ne savait comment réagir. C'est alors qu'une tornade s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur et bouscula l'actrice.

\- Désolée de vous avoir bousculée, mais j'ai cru que les portes allaient se refermer, mentit Beckett en l'aidant à se relever. Pas de bobo?

\- Euh... Non, ça va...

Kate jeta un regard noir à son fiancé, qui bavait un peu trop sur l'actrice à son goût, il se demanda s'il devait se réjouir de la voir aussi jalouse ou s'inquiéter de la scène qu'elle allait lui faire en rentrant au loft. Un peu des deux sans doute.

Beckett alla jusqu'à appeler un taxi, une fois sur le trottoir, pour être certaine, que la comédienne cessât de tourner autour de Rick.

\- Alors, on est jalouse, lieutenant Beckett, s'amusa l'écrivain.

\- Elle s'apprêtait à t'embrasser, Castle!

\- Touché... Mais je t'assure que c'est elle, qui me draguait! Moi, je n'ai rien fait!

\- Malheureusement, oui!

\- Je t'assure qu'il n'allait rien se passer!

\- ...

\- Allez, rentrons, un bon bain t'aidera à te détendre.

\- Rentre tout seul, j'ai un truc à faire, je te rejoindrai plus tard, répondit Beckett.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cédé à ses avances, tu sais?

\- Je le sais bien! Mais j'ai besoin d'aller me balader un peu seule, histoire d'effacer cette vision de mon esprit! On se retrouve tout à l'heure. Oh et si mon clone essayait de se faire passer pour moi, le mot de passe, c'est pomme!

\- Ok. À tout à l'heure! Ne rentre pas trop tard! Soupira Castle.

Le soir tombait doucement sur New York. Petit à petit, les enseignes lumineuses et les phares des voitures s'allumaient. Le lieutenant Esposito sortit de sa voiture et remonta le col de son blouson. L'hiver n'allait pas tarder à s'installer. Il parcourut à grandes enjambées la centaine de mètres qui le séparaient de l'entrée de l'immeuble, où il se rendait. Il monta rapidement les quatre étages et sonna à la porte du fond du couloir. La porte s'ouvrit et un magnifique sourire l'accueillit.

\- Holà Chica!

Lanie l'attira à l'intérieur se jeta sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa fougueusement. Les mains du latino se firent rapidement baladeuses, et glissèrent sous le pull de la métisse.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, ils essayèrent de l'ignorer, mais la personne se fit tellement insistante que Lanie se décida à demander:

\- C'est qui?

\- C'est Kate!

\- Oh bon sang! Cache-toi dans la penderie!

\- Quoi? Mais non! Je ne vais pas dans la penderie! Râla le latino.

\- Va dans la penderie! Ordonna Lanie d'un ton sans appel.

Javier obtempéra de mauvaise grâce et la légiste réajusta sa tenue, avant d'aller ouvrir.

Beckett entra telle une furie et commença à tourner comme un lion en cage.

\- Allons bon, qu'est ce qu'il a fait?

\- Qui ça?

\- Ben Castle! En général, quand tu es énervée comme ça, c'est à cause de lui.

\- C'est pas lui, c'est Natalie.

\- Natalie Rhodes?

\- Oui, elle est devenue mon clone! C'est super flippant!

\- Pourquoi ça t'énerve autant?

\- Les autres la prennent pour moi! Velasquez lui a donné un document qu'elle devait me remettre! Et puis ce matin, elle a pris mon café! Et Castle l'a laissée faire!

\- Je vois! Et pourquoi tu es là?

\- Si je commettais un meurtre, tu m'aiderais à cacher le corps?

\- Tu sais bien que oui, mais pourquoi tu es aussi énervée? Parce qu'elle a pris ton café?

\- Elle me fait flipper! Elle veut tellement se mettre dans la peau de Nikki, que ce soir elle a fait des avances à Castle! J'ai à peine eu le temps de l'empêcher de lui fourrer sa langue dans la bouche!

\- Il est un peu nigaud ton écrivain, non?

\- C'est un homme, répondit Kate en haussant les épaules.

\- Dieu merci, tous les hommes ne sont pas comme lui!

\- C'est Castle, il est trop gentil avec les femmes!

\- Ouais, approuva la légiste. T'en fais pas, si elle touche à ton Castle, jamais personne ne retrouvera son corps.

\- Merci Lanie. T'es une vraie amie. Et d'ailleurs, toi aussi, tu devrais l'avoir à l'œil, cette Natalie.

\- Pourquoi ça?

\- Pour l'instant il ne s'est rien passé, mais il se pourrait qu'elle tourne la tête à Javier aussi!

\- Pourquoi tu me parles de Javier? Fit Lanie les yeux exorbités.

\- Oh, je t'en prie! Son portable est sur ta table basse!

Décidément, Beckett avait un radar à la place des yeux, se dit Lanie, tout en pestant contre Esposito et sa négligence.

\- T'en fais pas, je ne dirai rien, fit Beckett.

\- Merci.

Elles discutèrent encore un moment toutes les deux, Beckett, ignorant qu'Esposito se cachait dans la penderie, se confia à son amie, comme elle le faisait souvent. Javier fut heureux de constater que même avec Lanie, Beckett ne se livrait pas énormément. Il s'obligea malgré tout à concentrer toute son attention sur le bouton d'une veste de la légiste, qui menaçait de tomber, refusant d'entendre la conversation entre les deux femmes, il tenait trop à la vie et à son intégrité physique.

Une heure plus tard, Beckett rentra au loft. Castle s'approcha d'elle timidement.

\- Ça va, Castle, je suis calmée.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé, je t'assure! Fit-il penaud.

\- Je sais.

\- Et il ne se passera rien, ni avec elle, ni avec une autre! Tu es la femme de ma vie!

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Donc, tu me pardonnes de ne pas avoir repoussé Natalie avant que tu ne le fasses toi-même?

\- Non... Pas encore, fit-elle en réclamant un autre baiser.

\- Et maintenant? Demanda-t-il après l'avoir à nouveau embrassée.

\- Tu y es presque, sourit-elle.

\- C'est de la torture! S'amusa-t-il en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Ce dernier baiser fut beaucoup mois sage et Rick la prit dans ses bras, pour l'emmener jusqu'à la chambre.

\- Bonjour Castle, fit un policier en le voyant sortir de l'ascenseur.

\- Bien le bonjour, lieutenant! Chantonna Castle en arrivant près de Beckett.

\- ...

\- Ah! C'est vrai! Mot de passe?

\- Pomme!

\- Je savais que c'était toi, Natalie n'est pas aussi jolie!

\- Flatteur!

\- Jenny! Jenny! Attends! Hurla Ryan, alors que sa petite amie traversait les locaux à toute vitesse en larmes.

\- Jenny, s'te plaît! Chérie! Est ce qu'on peut au moins en parler?!

\- Je te déteste Kevin! Cracha-t-elle alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient sur elle.

\- Oh! Quelle sortie théâtrale, admira Natalie.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? Demanda Beckett.

\- Ce matin, j'ai oublié mon portable à la maison, alors elle me l'a rapporté et une fois ici, elle a demandé à Javier, comment s'était passée la soirée fléchettes d'hier soir.

\- Oh, c'était votre couverture, pour aller voir ses parents, se rappela Castle.

\- T'aurais dû m'en parler Ryan, fit Esposito embêté.

\- Elle a cru que tu lui avais menti?

\- Ouais et en plus, elle a découvert que je travaillais avec vous, chose que je ne lui avais pas dite, ajouta Ryan en regardant Natalie Rhodes.

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, répondit celle-ci.

\- Eh ben en fait, vous êtes sur ma liste!

\- Quelle liste?

\- Ma liste! Ma liste des cinq bonus! Les cinq célébrités avec qui j'ai le droit de coucher si jamais l'occasion se présente! Et là... Elle croit qu'hier soir... Tous les deux... On a... Et moi je crois que... Qu'il vaudrait mieux que je me taise et que je l'appelle immédiatement, pour m'excuser!

\- Je fais partie de ses bonus, sourit l'actrice. Je me demande à qu'elle place il m'a mise!

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas, fit Beckett agacée.

Beckett envoya Esposito à la recherche de Greta et Castle se rendit auprès de Ryan, laissant la détective seule avec son clone.

\- Je peux vous demander quelque chose? Fit l'actrice.

\- Bien sûr! Répondit sèchement Beckett en avalant son café d'un trait.

\- Est ce que vous pourriez me laisser Castle un moment?

Beckett recracha brutalement son café.

\- Quoi?!

\- Castle craque sur vous, c'est évident et il vous plaît! Mais vous êtes Nikki et il est Jameson Rook! Si je veux m'imprégner totalement du personnage, il faut que je couche avec lui! Vous pourriez lui parler?

\- Pour lui dire quoi?!

\- J'en sais rien, donnez lui votre permission!

\- Euh... Il faut que... J'aille par là-bas... Bafouilla-t-elle estomaquée par l'aplomb de l'actrice.

Décidément, les célébrités vivaient sur une autre planète.

Castle la retrouva peu après, cachée dans la salle de café, observant Natalie Rhodes, qui s'agitait devant le tableau blanc.

\- Est ce que tout va bien?

\- Est ce que je fais vraiment ça? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui, moi je trouve ça mignon.

\- Elle voudrait que je te donne ma permission, pour coucher avec elle.

-... C'est... Malsain!

\- Malsain?

\- Il nous faut un code, pour pouvoir vous repérer, quand une armée de clones de Beckett passera à l'attaque, dit Ryan en arrivant près d'eux.

\- Le mot de passe, c'est pomme, répondit Castle.

\- Sinon, on peut peut-être faire une frappe préventive, suggéra Beckett. Lanie nous couvrira.

\- Mm-hmm.

\- Vous avez réussi à joindre Jenny? Demanda Castle.

\- Elle veut pas décrocher.

\- T'inquiète pas, bientôt ça vous fera marrer cette histoire, dit Beckett.

\- On s'marre déjà! Assura Castle.

\- Merci! Alors, j'ai fait ma petite enquête sur les clients de Stacy, trois couples ont demandé le divorce dans le courant du mois dernier. Vous imaginez ça? Vous épousez l'amour de votre vie et vous découvrez qu'il vous trompe, alors que vous pensiez...

\- Ryan!

\- Désolé. Enfin bref, sur les trois types concernés, deux ont un alibi en béton armé pour le soir du meurtre, et le troisième ne divorce pas à cause d'un adultère.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites, tous les trois? Demanda Esposito en arrivant.

\- On se cache de la Beckett flippante, répondit Ryan.

\- N'importe quoi! Marmonna Beckett. T'as trouvé quelque chose sur Greta Morgan?

\- Ouais, à l'hôtel Meritage, j'suis tombé sur un truc intéressant!

\- Quoi?

\- Greta Morgan!

La découverte d'Esposito leur permit de remonter la piste du tueur et après une arrestation un peu agitée, à laquelle Natalie participa efficacement, l'actrice leur fit ses adieux, en regrettant de n'avoir pas pu bosser sur le personnage autant qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

Jenny revint au poste peu après et se réconcilia avec Ryan, qui lui fit sa demande en mariage devant l'ensemble de ses collègues.

Castle invita tout le monde au Old Haunt, histoire de fêter dignement cette nouvelle. Il enlaçait tendrement Beckett, lorsqu'Esposito, qui brandissait un journal, l'interpela:

\- Hey Castle! On dirait que votre vie amoureuse fait la une encore une fois!

\- Allons bon! Avec qui je sors, maintenant? Soupira-t-il.

\- Le romancier Richard Castle et le détective Katherine Beckett, tous deux originaires de New York, sont heureux de vous annoncer leurs fiançailles.

\- Non, non, non, non, non, non, non! C'est pas moi, qui ai fait ça! Je n'ai pas... Paniqua Castle en attrapant le journal.

\- En fait, je l'ai fait! Avoua Beckett.

\- Je croyais que tu... s'étonna l'écrivain.

\- Je sais, je sais, Castle j'aime mon intimité, mais je réalise que tu es assez célèbre...

\- Assez? Tiqua l'écrivain alors que les gars approuvaient.

\- Et si nous devons être ensemble, je vais devoir m'y faire. Et si les journaux doivent écrire sur toi, je veux que ce soit la vérité, je veux que ce soit à propos de nous!

\- Eh bien, il n'y a personne d'autre avec qui je voudrais partager les gros titres! Sourit Castle, avant de l'embrasser tendrement.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapitre soixante**

Le jour se levait doucement sur New York. Un téléphone sonna sur la tête de lit d'un appartement coquet. Sa propriétaire encore endormie leva un bras et l'attrapa machinalement.

\- Faut que j'y aille, annonça-t-elle en baillant.

Un deuxième téléphone sonna, son propriétaire émergea à son tour et lut le message reçu.

\- Moi aussi. Il embrassa tendrement la jeune femme et se leva.

\- À tout de suite, chérie.

\- À tout de suite, répondit Lanie tout sourire.

\- Javier Esposito!

\- Mhm?

\- Sur la scène de crime, ne me fais pas de clin d'œil, ne me souris pas et ne me regarde pas avec ce petit air de chien battu trop craquant, c'est clair?

\- Ça roule!

À quelques blocs de là, Castle se réveillait doucement, lui aussi. Beckett était déjà levée. Il entendit la voix de sa mère qui provenait de la cuisine.

\- Oh ce tissu est à tomber par terre!... Le laçage, le décolleté... Ce serait magnifique, sur vous, simplement magnifique! S'extasia Martha.

\- Euh...

\- Mère, qu'essayes-tu d'imposer à mon adorable fiancée? Demanda Castle,en arrivant.

\- J'essaye juste d'initier Katherine au monde glorieux des revues de mariage!

\- Elles sont toutes très girly, et les photos sont assez mièvres, des mariées éperdument amoureuses et le regard dans le vague, exposa Beckett, heureuse que son fiancé vienne la tirer de cette session de lecture de revues de mariage qui commençait à l'ennuyer.

\- Peut être qu'elles admirent le taux de divorce de 50%, plaisanta l'écrivain.

\- Il faut passer outre l'aspect mélo et conte de fées de ces magazines, expliqua Martha, et les prendre pour ce qu'ils sont: remplis d'idées pour votre mariage!

\- Ouais, acquiesça Beckett avant d'être interrompue par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Beckett!

\- ...

\- On a un mort, Castle! En route! On en reparlera ce soir, Martha!

\- À ce soir, Darling!

\- Le meurtre a eu lieu chez Drake? Le temple de la magie?

\- Oui.

\- Je venais ici, quand j'avais treize ans. Cet endroit, c'était le paradis pour tous les petits garçons de mon âge! Poil à gratter... Coussins péteurs... Vomi en plastique...

\- Pas seulement les garçons, Castle. Mon grand-père faisait de la magie en amateur, il m'emmenait ici presque tous les dimanches après-midi. Moi aussi, j'étais un peu farceuse!

\- Jamais j'aurais cru que tu aimais la magie, rit-il. Alors, tu connais des tours?

\- Il y en a un que j'aime bien... Avec des glaçons!

Il retint sa respiration et plaqua ses mains contre la vitrine sous l'effet de la surprise, elle aurait sa peau un jour.

\- Tu ne peux pas me balancer des trucs pareils sur une scène de crime!

\- Je te le montrerai si tu es sage, Castle! Déclara-t-elle d'un air coquin en s'éloignant.

\- Salut Castle, ça va ce matin? Fit Esposito en arrivant près de lui.

\- Comment veut-elle que je me concentre après ça? Vous voulez un bon conseil? Ne couchez jamais avec une personne avec qui vous bossez!

\- Quoi?! Pourquoi?

\- Ça finit toujours par déraper, croyez-moi!

\- Qu'est ce que Beckett a fait?

\- Cette femme aura ma peau! Lança-t-il en se dandinant nerveusement.

\- Salut Lanie! Ça va? Demanda Beckett.

\- Mieux que Zalman Drake! Apparemment, sourit la légiste.

\- Comment vont les amours? La nuit fut agitée?

\- Quoi?! Comment tu sais!?

\- Tu essaies trop d'avoir l'air normal! Crois-moi, je suis devenue une experte là-dedans.

\- Au lieu de t'occuper de ma vie privée, tu ne devrais pas t'occuper de chercher une date et une salle pour ton mariage? Jenny a déjà trouvé sa robe de mariée, elle.

\- Jenny a sa mère et ses deux sœurs pour faire ça avec elle!

\- Oh... Excuse-moi... Je ne voulais pas...

\- T'en fais pas...

\- Tu en as parlé à Castle?

\- Non.

\- Tu devrais.

\- Non... Je vais gérer ça...

\- Dans ce cas, samedi prochain, on ira faire les boutiques toutes les deux! C'est mon rôle de témoin, après tout?

\- Merci Lanie.

\- Au fait, où est Castle?

\- Dehors, il a un peu de mal à se remettre de ma petite provocation.

\- Tu devrais le ménager, il n'est plus tout jeune, tu sais.

\- Oh ne t'en fais pas, il n'a pas seulement gardé son âme d'enfant! Il a aussi la vigueur d'un tout jeune homme.

\- Eh, mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive à toi? Demanda Lanie estomaquée.

\- Trêve de bavardages, sourit la détective, qu'est ce qu'on a?

Lanie lui expliqua que la victime, Zalman Drake s'était apparemment noyée dans son célèbre réservoir d'eau à torture d'Houdini. Elle lui expliqua comme toujours, qu'elle en saurait plus une fois qu'elle aurait fait l'autopsie.

Beckett et son équipe commencèrent donc leurs investigations de leur côté, en interrogeant les collaborateurs de Drake. Ils rejoignirent Lanie à la morgue en fin de journée et furent accueillis par une légiste à cran.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps! Vous étiez où en Europe?

\- Dans les embouteillages! Expliqua Beckett.

\- Avec la sirène, vous passiez devant tout le monde!

\- Sur son trente et un et pressée de partir... Remarqua Castle. Où allez-vous et où est l'heureuse victime?

\- Dites moi pourquoi vos préparatifs n'avancent pas et peut être que moi, je vous dirais où je vais ce soir! Attaqua la légiste énervée.

\- Lanie, Râla Beckett, on peut en revenir à la victime?

\- Oui... Euh... Alors, c'est une asphyxie, qui a toutes les apparences d'une noyade, bredouilla Lanie en réalisant qu'elle venait de parler sans réfléchir.

L'écrivain fut surpris de la réaction de sa fiancée, mais de releva pas, il préférait attendre qu'ils soient seuls. Une fois son exposé terminé, Lanie rassembla ses affaires et quitta la morgue.

Castle et Beckett reprirent la direction du loft. Dans le taxi, cette dernière demeurait silencieuse et cela commença à inquiéter Castle. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au loft, elle n'avait toujours pas décroché un mot.

\- Ça va? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Je te sers un verre?

\- Je veux bien, merci. Il se dirigea vers le bar et commença à servir les boissons.

\- Tu es sûre que tout va bien? C'est à cause de ce que Lanie a dit? Insista-t-il.

\- Castle... Il faut qu'on parle...

\- C'est ce que les gens disent quand ils ont une mauvaise nouvelle... dit-il légèrement tendu.

\- C'est à propos de ce que Lanie a dit... À propos des préparatifs de mariage qui n'avancent pas... Ce matin, ta mère a voulu nous aider... Et je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ma mère... Elle aurait adoré participer à tout ça! Choisir les fleurs, essayer les robes... J'avais l'impression qu'elle allait passer la porte avec ses catalogues et ses échantillons de tissu... Et je ne savais pas si je pourrais faire tout ça sans elle... Je me sens tellement stupide, à cause de moi, on n'a toujours pas de salle ni de robe...

\- Tu n'es pas stupide. Tu es humaine.

\- J'aurais tellement voulu qu'elle te voie, sourit-elle.

\- Vraiment?

\- Oui, elle t'aurait adoré!

\- Tu sais, Kate, si tu as besoin de plus de temps...

\- Non! Non! Je n'ai pas besoin de plus de temps! Je n'ai même pas envie d'attendre jusqu'à l'automne! On pourrait trouver un endroit pour le printemps!

\- Tu penses qu'on y arrivera?

\- Oui! Lanie m'emmène en expédition pour trouver la robe samedi prochain et je suis sûre que ta mère et Alexis seront ravies de venir elles aussi.

\- Alors va pour le printemps! Dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

\- Il va falloir qu'on s'y mette sérieusement, parce que le printemps, c'est dans quelques mois à peine, dit-il en rompant le baiser. Je vais chercher les catalogues!

\- Attends! On s'y mettra demain! Fit-elle en le retenant par le bras.

\- Demain?

\- Oui! Ce soir, il y a quelque chose, que j'ai envie de faire... Avec de la glace, expliqua-t-elle en agitant son verre devant lui.

\- ...

Il la regarda quitte la pièce, hypnotisé par sa grâce naturelle

\- Castle! La glace fond!

\- J'arrive!

Il arriva dans la chambre, elle était déjà en sous-vêtements. Elle avait allumé quelques bougies et une délicieuse odeur sucrée flottait dans l'air. Il se demanda à quel moment elle avait bien pu préparer tout ça.

Il se débarrassa rapidement des siens, elle s'approcha de lui et le poussa sur le matelas. Elle vint s'asseoir sur lui à califourchon et d'un geste vif et précis, elle dégrafa son soutien-gorge, qui valsa à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il leva la main vers sa poitrine si tentante, mais elle la repoussa. Il la reposa sur le matelas, comprenant qu'il devait rester passif pour le moment.

Elle entrouvrit la bouche, laissant apparaitre un glaçon. Une fine goutte d'eau s'en échappa et coula le long de son menton. Beckett pencha alors la tête vers l'arrière et la goutte poursuivit son chemin le long de son cou. Rick suivit du regard le chemin de cette perle qui luisait dans la lumière des bougies parfumées.

La lumière vacillante des bougies créait des ombres animées sur les murs. L'ambiance qu'elle avait créée de façon si simple était magique. Tout était magique avec elle. La goutte qu'il n'avait pas quittée du regard, roula entre ses seins et vint doucement mourir dans le creux de son nombril. Il déglutit difficilement, rêvant d'être à la place de cette simple perle d'eau.

Elle ondula légèrement du bassin, s'amusant de l'effet qu'elle produisait. Délicatement, elle vint caresser le bout de son sein avec le glaçon, le froid érigeant son mamelon. Une nouvelle goutte d'eau naquit à son extrémité, une vague de chaleur s'empara de Rick, qui se redressa et vint l'attrapa du bout de la langue.

La main de Kate se glissa entre eux, pour poser le glaçon contre le torse de son amant. La morsure du froid lui arracha un léger cri de surprise. Le glaçon agaça chaque centimètre de peau avec qui il entrait en contact. Puis il entra en contact avec son ventre, dessinant sa musculature virile.

Lorsqu'il ne lui resta plus que de l'eau dans la main, elle attrapa son verre, but une gorgée, attrapant un autre glaçon au passage. Rick n'avait rien manqué du spectacle hautement sensuel qu'elle lui offrait. Son regard rêveur s'était arrêté sur ses lèvres, elle sourit devant son air légèrement hagard et vint l'embrasser à pleine bouche, lui passant ainsi le glaçon.

\- A toi, maintenant, murmura-t-elle.

Il ne se fit pas prier, et la bascula sur le matelas. Il fit lentement glisser sa culotte, non sans adresser un léger clin d'œil à son petit lapin fétiche. Il déposa le glaçon contre sa cheville et le fit glisser le long de sa jambe, jusqu'à sa cuisse, s'approchant de la terre promise. Elle gémit, le corps tendu, frissonnant de froid et de désir. Doucement, il remonta sur son ventre musclé, où il le fit aller et venir. Finalement, il arrêta sa course sur son nombril, où il le laissa fondre doucement.

Elle posa ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête et le fit remonter jusqu'à elle. Après une discussion silencieuse, les yeux dans les yeux, il l'embrassa langoureusement et s'unit à elle d'un mouvement de hanches.

Leurs corps entamèrent une danse sensuelle, elle gémit son prénom en fouillant sa chevelure, il la serra davantage contre lui, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne s'envolât. La respiration haletante, elle suivit naturellement le rythme qu'il intima. Ils atteignirent l'orgasme ensemble, dans une synchronisation parfaite.

\- C'est le meilleur tour que j'ai jamais vu ! dit-il dans un souffle lorsque le calme revint.

\- Je savais bien que ça te plairait, sourit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement.


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapitre soixante et un:**

Toujours allongé dans son lit, Rick bougea la main. Rien. Il soupira et se leva. Il arriva dans la cuisine, embrassa sa mère et sa fille, avant de se servir un café.

\- Vous avez vu Kate? Demanda-t-il étonné de ne pas la voir.

\- Dans sa chambre, indiqua Alexis. Elle est allée courir ce matin et en rentrant, elle m'a dit qu'elle allait faire quelques exercices.

\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai... Ils organisent un petit tournoi de Kick boxing au commissariat, la semaine prochaine. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle s'entraîne autant, elle va encore tous les ratatiner!

\- C'est une perfectionniste, c'est pour ça qu'elle gagne, sourit Alexis.

\- Peut-être, mais à ce rythme-là, je vais épouser le Terminator! Soupira Castle. Je vais suggérer au capitaine d'organiser un tournoi de strip poker la prochaine fois, comme ça, la phase d'entraînement sera plus marrante.

\- Elle devrait avoir bientôt terminé, on a prévu d'aller faire les boutiques pour sa robe, dit Martha.

\- Oh, vous m'abandonnez!

\- On te laisse un après-midi entier pour écrire, tu devrais être content, répondit Alexis en l'embrassant sur la joue.

\- Et comme Beckett a enfin un samedi libre pour faire du shoping pour le mariage, je ne peux même pas souhaiter qu'un petit meurtre vienne me soustraire à mes obligations, bougonna-t-il.

\- C'est pas parce que Gina ne peut plus te harceler, que ton nouvel éditeur sera plus conciliant, répliqua sagement Alexis. Au boulot!

Dans sa chambre, Beckett faisait des tractions, quand son téléphone sonna. Elle décrocha et vint s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, près de la fenêtre.

\- Beckett!

\- Lieutenant Beckett? Dit une voix masculine.

\- Oui.

\- John Raglan à l'appareil. J'étais chargé de l'enquête sur le meurtre de votre mère il y a 12 ans.

Elle se figea et dut faire preuve de self contrôle, pour rester calme.

\- Je me souviens de vous lieutenant Raglan.

\- Écoutez, il faut qu'on se voit Lieutenant, pour parler du meurtre de votre mère. Vous ne savez pas tout. Il y a un café à l'angle de la 4ème avenue et de Main Street rendez-vous dans une heure. Venez seule, je ne veux voir aucun flic.

Il raccrocha, elle fixa le téléphone un instant et le reposa sur son socle, la main légèrement tremblante. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sortit de sa réflexion et se rendit dans la cuisine.

\- Hé! Regardez qui a décidé de venir se joindre au club des flemmards du samedi matin! Salut Beauté! Tu veux une guimauvelette?! Lança joyeusement Castle.

\- ...

\- Kate? Ça va? S'inquiéta-t-il devant son air préoccupé.

\- Katherine, qu'est-ce que tu as, on croirait que tu as vu un fantôme, remarqua Martha.

\- John Raglan vient de m'appeler, répondit-elle dans un souffle.

Alexis et Martha la dévisagèrent sans comprendre, Rick, qui connaissait l'affaire, vint la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se blottit contre lui et se sentit tout de suite mieux, lui seul savait l'apaiser ainsi.

Elle expliqua à Martha et à Alexis qui était ce Raglan et ce qu'il avait dit au téléphone. Castle proposa de l'accompagner, elle sembla hésiter un instant avant d'accepter. Elle ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter cette entrevue seule.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au café, Raglan était déjà là. Beckett sentit son estomac se nouer en l'apercevant.

\- C'est lui, annonça-t-elle.

Ils s'installèrent face à lui.

\- J'avais pourtant été assez clair je vous ai dit que je ne voulais voir aucun flic, rappela ce dernier.

\- C'est pas un flic, répliqua sèchement Beckett.

\- Alors je peux savoir qui c'est ?

\- Quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance.

Castle ne la lâchait pas du regard. Elle était tendue, sans doute était-ce à cause de la perspective d'en apprendre davantage sur la mort de sa mère. La serveuse vint resservir un café à Raglan, qui la remercia poliment.

\- Dites-moi ce que je ne sais pas à propos du meurtre de ma mère, demanda Beckett, ne voulant pas perdre de temps.

\- Vous avez remarqué que tout le monde boit son café dans des gobelets en carton de nos jours ou alors dans des thermos en plastique qu'ils emmènent au boulot ? Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec la façon dont la céramique vous réchauffe les mains...C'est bizarre je me suis mis à faire attention à plein de petits détails … Expliqua Raglan, nostalgique... Le docteur a pris son air le plus grave pour me l'annoncer : un lymphome. Il me reste 6 mois.

\- Désolée de l'apprendre, répondit simplement Beckett.

Castle ne douta pas de la sincérité de cette réponse, Kate était capable d'éprouver de l'empathie même pour les crapules. Il en ressentit une immense fierté.

\- Chaque année pendant la période des fêtes, ils repassent un chant de Noël à la télé quoi qu'il arrive. Quand j'étais gosse je me rappelle que Jacob Marley me foutait une peur bleue avec la chaine, qu'il a autour du coup et qu'il est obligé de porter dans l'autre monde.

\- Je porte la chaîne que j'ai forgée pendant ma vie, continua Castle.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai faite anneau par anneau. Tout au long de ma carrière j'ai caché un tas de péchés derrière ma plaque et aujourd'hui je dois les porter mais celui qui concerne le meurtre de votre mère pèse une tonne.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que vous l'avez mis sur le compte d'un problème de gang alors que vous saviez que ce n'était pas vrai, fit Beckett sur un ton de reproche.

\- J'ai fait ce qu'on m'a dit de faire, se défendit Raglan.

\- Pfff, soupira Beckett en secouant la tête par dégoût.

\- Et j'ai gardé le secret… parce que j'avais la trouille... I peu près un an, il y a eu une prise d'otage dans votre poste et vous avez abattu un tueur à gages qui s'appelait Dick Coonan... Eh bien à l'époque, ça a fait beaucoup de bruit et ça n'a pas plus à certaines personnes, expliqua Raglan.

\- Qui a engagé Coonan pour tuer ma mère ? S'agaça Beckett.

\- Il faut vous replacer dans le contexte, répondit l'ancien policier. Toute cette histoire a commencé il y a environ 19 ans, à l'époque je ne savais même pas qui était Johanna Beckett. Il y a 19 ans j'ai commis une énorme erreur et les dominos se sont mis à tomber les uns après les autres, l'un d'eux était votre mère.

Soudain, il y eut un coup de feu, la tasse de raglan explosa. Beckett se jeta au sol, entraînant Castle avec elle et sortit son arme.

\- Tout le monde à terre ! Mettez-vous à terre tout de suite ne restez pas près des fenêtres! Éloignez-vous des fenêtres! Hurla Beckett.

\- Tu es blessée ? Demanda Castle en écartant la veste de sa fiancée, découvrant du sang sur son pull.

\- Non ça va c'est pas mon sang, dit-elle aux aguets.

Castle se tourna vers Raglan, et appuya ses mains sur sa blessure.

\- Unité 29 à central! Coup de feu à l'angle de la 4ème avenue et de Main Street envoyez-moi des renforts et une ambulance, lança Beckett dans son talkie-walkie.

\- Central à unité 29 : répétez on a été coupé, unité 29 répétez, central à unité 29, on a été coupé, répétez, Central à unité 29, répondez, unité 29, vous me recevez ?

\- Castle ?

L'écrivain secoua la tête négativement : Raglan était mort.

\- Unité 29 à central il ne s'agit plus d'un simple coup de feu mais d'un meurtre, soupira Beckett.

Les secours arrivèrent rapidement et le capitaine Montgomery également. Dire qu'il n'était pas ravi était un euphémisme.

\- Vous imaginez la conférence de presse qu'il va falloir que je donne pour expliquer qu'un flic à la retraite a été abattu devant l'un de mes lieutenant? Je parie que vous n'aviez même pas de renfort!

\- Écoutez chef, commença Beckett.

\- C'était nous les renforts capitaine, intervint Ryan.

\- Oui, en fait on était juste en face quand c'est arrivé, ajouta Esposito.

Beckett leur sourit, ils étaient vraiment des amis fidèles.

\- Ouais c'est ça! Grogna Montgomery, qui n'était pas dupe. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous ?

\- Je ne sais pas, chef, soupira-t-elle... Je comprendrais si vous me retirez l'enquête. Je suis trop impliquée, soupira-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr, que vous êtes trop impliquée, ça crève les yeux! Vous êtes en train de vous demander ce que Raglan allait vous dire au lieu de vous demander comment vous allez faire pour arrêter son assassin.

\- Capitaine, ce qui est sûr, c'est que Raglan a été tué parce qu'il allait me donner des infos à propos du meurtre de ma mère et personne ne connait ce dossier mieux que moi, affirma Beckett.

\- Et moi je vous connais trop vous allez vous éparpiller en courant dans tous les sens pour avoir les réponses que vous cherchez tant! Alors je vous préviens, suivez les indices et n'allez pas dans la mauvaise direction vous m'avez bien compris ?

\- Oui monsieur c'est très clair.

Elle retourna dans le café, où la scientifique faisait ses relevés. Ils définirent l'origine du coup de feu et Esposito se chargea de boucler le bâtiment d'où il était parti. Elle demanda à Ryan d'interroger les voisins de Raglan, le tueur l'avait certainement suivi depuis son domicile.

\- Ça va Castle? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers l'écrivain qui sortait des toilettes.

\- Oui, je crois que j'ai réussi à me nettoyer les mains.

\- C'est différent quand ça arrive devant nos yeux, on est assez près pour voir la lumière s'éteindre, soupira-t-elle. Je suis désolée de t'avoir entraîné là-dedans.

\- Si tu étais venue seule à ce rendez-vous, je t'en aurais énormément voulu! Quand j'ai vu le sang sur ton pull, j'ai cru que c'était toi qui avais été touchée.

\- Il va falloir que j'aille au poste ; je te dépose à la maison en passant ?

\- C'est hors de question.

\- D'accord.

Elle aurait dû l'éloigner de tout ça, cette affaire était bien trop dangereuse, mais elle n'en eut pas le courage. Elle avait trop besoin de sa présence à ses côtés. Castle l'observait. Elle était bouleversée, encore une fois la piste qui aurait pu la mener au meurtrier de sa mère, venait de se refermer devant elle. Il comprenait sa frustration.

\- Bon j'ai vérifié tout le 4ème étage, aucune empreinte, aucune douille, aucun témoin, mais il y a une bonne nouvelle : l'immeuble est surveillé. On ne peut entrer et sortir que par le hall et personne ne peut y accéder sans une carte magnétique.

\- Donc le tireur avait une carte, conclut Castle.

\- Ouais. Ils nous envoient la liste de tous les employés, ainsi que les images des vidéo-surveillances de ce matin, répliqua Esposito.

\- Alors voilà, commença Ryan en arrivant, j'ai interrogé tous ses voisins, et j'ai appris que Raglan était veuf. J'ai pas réussi à trouver de parents proches. Le concierge m'a dit qu'il ne recevait pas beaucoup de visite à part un de ses potes qui passait de temps de temps voir un match des yankees. Il s'appelle Gary McCallister. Il était dans la même promo que Raglan à l'académie de police.

\- Trouvez-moi ce McCallister et demandez-lui de passer je veux lui parler, répondit Beckett.

\- Je m'en charge, dit Esposito.

\- Il y a environ 19 ans … réfléchit Beckett à voix haute,

\- Oui, quoi ? Demanda Castle.

\- Raglan nous a dit que cette histoire avait commencé il y a environ 19 ans, expliqua-t-elle. Ma mère est morte il y a 12 ans. Alors ça n'a absolument aucun sens.

\- ...

Diable, il avait tellement envie de la prendre dans ses bras, à cet instant, de s'assurer que tout allait bien, mais ils étaient au poste.

\- Tu vas bien? Se contenta-t-il de demander.

\- Oui, je vais bien Castle.

Il se contenta de cette réponse, sachant très bien qu'il n'aurait pas plus. Elle venait de voir Raglan mourir devant elle, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui donner des réponses. Il était évident qu'elle n'allait pas sauter de joie.

Il remarqua tout de même ses petits gestes de nervosité, la main qu'elle passa dans ses cheveux, le soupir qu'elle laissa échapper devant le tableau blanc et son léger piétinement devant celui-ci.

McAllister arriva peu après et Beckett le reçut dans la salle de repos. La mort de Raglan l'avait touché.

\- J'ai sacrifié mes plus belles années, le pire mariage, à cette satanée ville. Je pensais que ça allait s'arrêter là, mais apparemment, elle n'en a jamais assez. Il a aussi fallu qu'elle bouffe mon meilleur ami, regretta-t-il.

\- Quand l'avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois ? Demanda Beckett.

\- Il y a une semaine ; il m'a dit qu'il était mourant.

\- Il vous a dit autre chose ?

\- Vous trouvez que ça ne suffit pas ?répondit-il. Il y a un truc que je pige pas. John était déjà à la retraite quand vous avez débuté alors il voulait quoi ?

\- Raglan me donnait un coup de main dans une affaire non résolue sur laquelle je travaillais, et je pense qu'on l'a tué pour le faire taire, expliqua Beckett. Raglan avait l'air de penser que cette affaire était liée à quelque chose qu'il avait fait il y a 19 ans. Dans quoi il trempait à l'époque?

\- Dans quoi il trempait ? Répéta MacAllister un peu choqué de cette accusation. John Raglan était loin d'être un saint. New York était bien différent à cette époque et je peux vous garantir qu'il ne fallait pas avoir peur de se salir les mains. Aujourd'hui vous bossez à Disneyland, alors si vous voulez lancer une campagne « mea culpa » sur le passé, faudra pas compter sur moi.

\- Si vous croyez que je suis là pour salir sa mémoire, vous vous trompez, répondit calmement Beckett. La seule chose qui m'intéresse c'est de boucler son assassin.

\- Je lui avais pourtant dit de ne rien faire avec ce gars, soupira-t-il.

\- Avec qui ?

\- Vulcan Simmons.

\- Vulcan Simmons ? Répéta Castle.

\- Un des plus gros trafiquant de drogue de New York, expliqua Beckett.

\- John adorait jouait aux courses et il y a 19 ou 20 ans il a traversé ce que l'on appelle une période de poisse. Il cherchait du fric comme un dingue.

\- Et il l'a trouvé d'un coup ? Demanda Castle.

\- Ouais, il l'a trouvé. Il y avait une rumeur, selon laquelle il était devenu coursier pour Simmons. Il parait qu'il livrait la drogue dans sa voiture de patrouille. A l'époque Raglan était à la criminelle. Il y est resté pendant 4 ans et je sais que Simmons a fait tuer beaucoup de monde. Alors, si c'était mon enquête, j'irai chercher du côté de Vulcan Simmons, suggéra MacAllister.

\- Agressions, tentatives de meurtres, extorsions, possessions et vente de stupéfiants, intimidation de témoins, et ensuite il s'est volatilisé... Il n'y a plus rien depuis des années, énuméra Beckett de retour à son bureau.

\- Ça veut dire quoi? que ce type a trouvé la foi ? Plaisanta Castle.

\- Qu'il est plus malin, il nage en eaux profondes, expliqua Esposito.

\- Il en a fait du chemin depuis Washington Heights, fit remarquer Ryan.

\- Attends, quoi ? T'as dit Washington Heights ? L'arrêta Beckett.

\- A l'époque, il dirigeait le trafic de drogue à Washington Heights, expliqua l'irlandais qui avait commencé sa carrière aux stups.

\- Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence! Réfléchit Beckett à voix haute. Ma mère avait mis sur pieds une campagne avec quelques-uns de ses collègues, ils avaient appelé ça « Récupérons notre quartier » c'était pour essayer de débarrasser les rues des dealers à Washington Heights.

\- Vu les activités de Simmons dans le quartier, cette campagne lui aurait coûté cher. Le tueur à gage, Coonan, on sait qu'il était dans la drogue. Alors c'est peut-être comme ça que Simmons l'a rencontré, suggéra Ryan.

\- Donc Simmons engage Coonan pour tous les tuer, y compris votre mère, et paye son vieil ami Raglan pour qu'il mette les meurtres sur le compte d'un problème de gangs afin que personne ne puisse le soupçonner de les avoir commandités, continua Castle.

\- Jusqu'à ce que Raglan menace de révéler ce qu'il sait sur les meurtres et c'est pour ça que Simmons l'a fait taire, termina Beckett.

\- On l'aura ramené avant le déjeuner, annonça Esposito en quittant la pièce.

Sans un mot, Beckett sortit le dossier du meurtre de sa mère, ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Elle se retourna vers le tableau blanc silencieusement. Castle savait qu'elle se préparait pour l'interrogatoire de Simmons. Elle était forte et consciencieuse, mais cette affaire la mettait à fleur de peau.

\- Ça a bien changé depuis la dernière fois que je suis venu, sourit Simmons. Vous deviez avoir 16 ans, probablement en train de bécoter un ado boutonneux dans la voiture de son père, en vous demandant si vous alliez franchir le pas.

\- Eh, ça suffit avertit Castle.

\- Oh, il en pince pour vous. Il se prend pour un chevalier servant, s'amusa Simmons.

\- Quels étaient vos liens avec le sergent Raglan ? Demanda Beckett en ignorant ses provocations.

\- Raglan ? Raglan, Raglan, Raglan, un ripou pas vrai ? Qui n'a jamais misé sur le bon cheval de toute sa vie. Eh bien Lieutenant, nos liens, comme vous dites, sont sous le coup de la prescription depuis un sacré bout de temps déjà.

\- Il n'y a aucune prescription en ce qui concerne un meurtre Monsieur Simmons, rétorqua calmement Beckett.

\- Voilà comment démarre ce que l'on appelle la confrontation initiale : pendant cette phase de l'interrogatoire, l'enquêteur va tenter d'envahir l'espace personnel du suspect dans le but de le déstabiliser. Vous voulez envahir mon espace personnel ? Demanda-t-il en regardant Castle.

\- Monsieur Simmons regardez-moi, ordonna Beckett.

Il se retourna vers Beckett.

\- Il y a 12 ans, Johanna Beckett a mené une campagne nommée « Récupérons notre quartier » à Washington Heights, lança-t-elle.

\- Ça a dû vous mettre sacrément en pétard! dit Castle.

\- Et voilà ce que l'on appelle le développement : présenter le crime du point de vue du suspect.

\- Johanna Beckett a été assassinée, ainsi que deux de ses collègues, trois contrats exécutés par un professionnel qui agissait sous vos ordres ; et les affaires ont été enterrées par John Raglan, votre toutou à la criminelle, continua Beckett.

Elle ouvrit le dossier qu'elle tenait et lui montra une photo de sa mère.

\- Regardez son visage, et osez me dire que vous ne vous souvenez pas d'elle, dit-elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Vous savez Lieutenant Beckett, je crois que je me souviens d'elle : elle pissait le sang dans une ruelle déserte, au milieu des ordures comme elle.

\- Faites attention monsieur Simmons, l'avertit-elle.

\- Une petite salope de bourge des beaux quartiers, en safari dans Washington Heights. Quelqu'un aurait dû la prévenir qu'il ne faut jamais nourrir ou taquiner les animaux sauvages, si ça avait été le cas, elle ne se serait peut-être pas fait dévorer. Et d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, elle était vraiment goûtue.

Beckett se jeta sur Simmons et le plaqua violemment contre le miroir de la salle d'interrogatoire qui se fissura de partout.

\- Non Beckett! Lança Castle.

\- Reste où tu es Castle! Grogna-t-elle sans lâcher Simmons.

\- Souvenez-vous de votre ancienne vie Vulcan. Savourez-la… Parce que je vais vous en priver dans très peu de temps, menaça-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Esposito et Ryan accoururent dans la pièce.

\- Lâchez-le!

\- Beckett ça suffit!

\- Lieutenant lâchez-le!

Beckett le lâcha à regret et sortit sous les rires de Simmons. Castle lui lança un regard noir.

\- Vous en voulez un peu vous aussi ? Approchez! Lança-t-il à l'écrivain.

Castle s'avança vers lui.

\- Ça suffit, reculez, ordonna Esposito.

Montgomery était furieux, il appela Beckett dans son bureau et commença son sermon.

\- Maintenant je suis obligé de libérer ce salopard à cause de vous.

\- Capitaine, vous l'avez entendu comme moi, il a pratiquement avoué le meurtre, protesta Beckett.

\- Ce type s'amuse avec vous et vous l'avez laissé vous déstabiliser comme une débutante! On n'a rien qui le relie au meurtre de Raglan ou à celui de votre mère. Je vous retire l'enquête.

\- ...

Elle ne protesta pas. Montgomery s'en étonna un peu. Sa relation avec Castle l'avait changée. Ou alors elle avait mûri.

\- Allez... maintenant rentrez chez vous, dit-il en se radoucissant.

Beckett sortit du bureau du capitaine, prit sa veste et s'en alla.

\- Kate ? S'étonna Castle avant de partir à sa suite.

Montgomery se tourna vers les gars et les chargea de l'affaire John Raglan.

\- Heu… Capitaine, ne prenez pas ça pour un acte d'insubordination, commença Esposito.

\- Mais, si ça vous gêne pas, on préfère décliner l'offre, termina Ryan.

\- Il y a écrit quoi sur ma plaque ? Demanda Montgomery agacé.

\- Capitaine... Soupira Esposito.

\- Alors ça veut dire que vous allez vous bougez le cul et me résoudre le meurtre de Raglan, avant que je vous envoie à la circulation!

\- Oui chef, Grognèrent les bros.

\- Vous voulez aider Beckett ? Trouvez le tireur et résolvez-moi cette affaire.

Castle n'avait pas pu rattraper Beckett. Malgré ses talons de 10 centimètres, elle filait comme une fusée, qu'est-ce que ça devait être avec une paire de basket!

Installé sur le canapé, il buvait un whisky.

\- Et si ça avait été toi ? Demanda Martha.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais là.

\- J'ai entendu parler du meurtre aux infos. Tu te rends compte que ça aurait pu être toi ?

\- Oui, mais ce n'était pas moi, et je vais bien.

\- Richard on n'est pas dans un de tes romans. Tu ne sais pas comment ça finit. Dis-toi que tu as eu de la chance aujourd'hui.

\- Arrête mère, tu dramatises. D'ailleurs, je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?

\- Non mais comment oses tu me demander une chose pareille ? S'énerva Martha. Pense à tout l'amour que tu as pour Alexis, et dis-toi que c'est comme ça que je t'aime. Alors quand je m'inquiète pour toi, ne t'avises plus jamais de me demander ce qui me prends. Toute ta vie, tu as toujours réussi à t'en sortir grâce à ton esprit et ton charme, sans oublier une bonne dose de talent. Mais on vit dans un monde cruel et sans pitié, dans lequel ton charme ne pourra rien contre une balle.

\- Je suis désolé, Mère, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, mais j'étais avec Kate. Je me sens en sécurité avec elle.

\- Et où est-elle?

\- Aucune idée. Cette histoire la bouleverse toujours autant. Montgomery lui a retiré l'enquête après qu'elle ait essayé d'encastrer un suspect deux fois plus grand qu'elle, dans un mur. Elle n'a même pas protesté.

\- Tu devrais essayer de la retrouver, suggéra Martha.

\- Elle va se calmer, ne t'en fais pas. Cette enquête sur le meurtre de sa mère, c'est la raison qui la pousse à faire ce métier. Elle est frustrée d'en être écartée, mais elle va se calmer.

\- En es-tu sûr?

\- Que veux-tu dire?

\- Je veux dire que cette affaire, aujourd'hui, aurait pu lui coûter la personne la plus chère à son cœur et que c'est ça qui a causé cet énervement et cette peur incontrôlée.

\- Elle a eu peur pour moi?

\- Tu n'as jamais remarqué la façon dont elle te regarde? Le sourire qui illumine son visage dès qu'elle te voit le matin en se levant ou le soir en passant cette porte? Katherine t'aime plus qu'elle même et surtout beaucoup plus que l'idée de résoudre un jour le meurtre de sa mère!

\- Je ne voyais pas ça comme ça…Où peut-elle être ?

\- Ça... Peut-être chez son père…

\- Ou chez Lanie…


	62. Chapter 62

**Je me suis trompée de chapitre en postant, merci à FanCaskett17 de me l'avoir fait remarquer. C'est réparé.**

* * *

 **Chapitre soixante-deux.**

Ryan et Esposito visionnaient les enregistrements des caméras de surveillance de l'immeuble d'où l'assassin de Raglan avait tiré. Ils étaient ennuyés pour Beckett et voulaient à tout prix trouver une piste.

Une bousculade qui était loin d'être anodine attira leur attention.

\- Il vient de lui piquer sa carte, donc on ne pourra pas l'identifier grâce à l'empreinte magnétique, regretta Esposito.

\- Attends une seconde, il ne porte pas de gants, remarqua Ryan.

\- Oui, mais tu vois bien qu'il n'a rien touché!

\- Mais si, elle. On peut relever des empreintes sur les morts, alors pourquoi pas sur les vivants ? Sourit fièrement Ryan.

\- Elle s'est sûrement lavée à l'heure qu'il est!

\- Pas forcement, on est samedi, et on est en début d'après-midi, répondit Ryan en se levant.

Beckett n'était pas chez son père, ni chez Lanie. Castle allait rentrer au loft, lorsqu'une intuition guida ses pas. Il aperçut sa frêle silhouette et soupira de soulagement. Elle n'avait rien fait de stupide ou d'inconscient sous le coup de la colère. Il repensa aux paroles de sa mère et se dit que sous ses airs farfelus, Martha Rodgers était une psychologue plutôt douée.

Il resta en retrait sans bouger quelques instants, se contentant de l'observer. Cela faisait plusieurs mois, qu'il ne l'avait pas vue avec les épaules ainsi voûtées. Il remarqua le mouvement saccadé de ses épaules. La voir pleurer ainsi, lui déchira le cœur. Il s'avança et sans un mot, déposa sa veste sur ses épaules.

\- Salut Castle, murmura-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

\- Salut… Tu vas attraper froid. Ça fait longtemps que tu es là? Demanda-t-il en regardant la pierre gravée au nom de Johanna Beckett.

\- Je suis venue ici directement et apparemment, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer...

\- Ça fait deux heures que je te cherche.

\- Je suis désolée, Rick. Je ne voulais pas te causer du souci.

\- T'en fais pas pour ça... Je comprends que ça doit être difficile pour toi. Montgomery t'a retiré cette enquête, qui te tenait tellement à cœur...

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui prit la main.

\- Non! Montgomery a eu raison de me retirer cette enquête ! Je suis d'accord avec lui !

\- …

\- Babe… Depuis qu'il y a eu ce coup de feu, ce matin, je ne pense qu'à une chose : si ça avait été toi que cette balle avait touché, je ne m'en serais jamais remise! Montgomery a bien fait de me retirer l'affaire Raglan, je suis trop impliquée! Je pourrais commettre des erreurs et si l'une d'elle avait pour conséquence que tu sois blessé, ou pire, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. Alors... Je laisse tomber.

\- Tu laisses tomber? Mais et ta mère? Et la justice pour elle?

\- Elle comprendrait...

\- Kate... Je te connais. Je sais à quel point tu recherches la justice pour elle et je ne veux pas que tu y renonces à cause de moi. Tu as eu peur et je le comprends, mais je ne veux pas que tu te lèves un matin en te disant que tu aurais dû mener cette enquête à son terme et que tu m'en veuilles à cause de ça.

\- Jamais je ne t'en voudrais pour ça.

\- Non, tu t'en voudras à toi et ça, je ne le veux pas non plus.

\- ...

\- Tu sais, je pensais à un truc en venant ici, dit-il sans attendre sa réponse. Tous les meilleurs flics que ce soit l'inspecteur Harry, Cobra ou le type de police académie qui fait le bruit de l'hélicoptère, ils ont tous une chose en commun.

\- L'acolyte courageux ?

\- Ça, et le fait qu'ils sont encore meilleurs quand on leur a retiré l'enquête.

\- ...

\- Montgomery nous a retiré l'enquête sur le meurtre de Raglan, mais il n'a rien dit à propos de l'enquête concernant le meurtre de ta mère. Alors voilà mon plan : je retourne au poste avec un chapeau pour ne pas qu'on me reconnaisse. Montgomery prend une pause-café toutes les heures à et quart, donc j'en profite pour récupérer en douce le dossier de ta mère, tu m'attends à l'entrée sud…

Beckett sourit.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il faut que je te montre un truc, viens, dit-elle en se levant et en lui tendant la main.

Il la lui prit et ils rentrèrent au loft main dans la main. Elle l'emmena dans sa chambre et déplaça la commode près de la fenêtre, derrière laquelle, elle avait placé tous les éléments qu'elle possédait sur le meurtre de sa mère.

\- Parfois j'oublie que tu vis avec ça tous les jours, murmura-t-il. Tu as commencé quand ?

\- Cet été quand tu étais dans les Hamptons et que j'étais coincée ici.

\- Et tu as avancé ?

\- Eh bien, à part ma mère, il y a eu aussi Diane Cavanaugh et Jennifer Stewart, des assistantes juridiques qui l'aidaient de temps en temps, et la quatrième victime était Scott Murray un documentaliste de la cour de justice. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je me suis toujours fondée sur la théorie selon laquelle on les avait éliminés à cause d'une de leurs affaires en cours. Ma mère est venue retirer un dossier au tribunal juste avant de se faire tuer, et ce dossier a disparu.

\- Ta mère avait sûrement des papiers personnels, peut être un agenda, un truc qui pourrait nous dire sur quoi elle travaillait avant de mourir ?

\- J'ai déjà vérifié tout ça i ans et j'ai rien trouvé du tout.

\- Oui, mais depuis il s'est passé un tas de choses. Tu as peut-être loupé un truc ? suggéra Castle.

Pendant ce temps, Ryan et Esposito écoutaient les histoires sans intérêt de la jeune femme qui avait été bousculée, en attendant que le gars du labo parvienne à trouver une emprunte sur elle. Ce fut avec soulagement, qu'ils entendirent le technicien leur annoncer qu'il avait trouvé une emprunte.

\- Je crois qu'on a une empreinte, annonça le scientifique.

\- Merci, souffla Esposito soulagé.

\- Ah, eh ben heureusement que j'ai fait la grasse mat!

\- Y a rien dans son agenda, soupira Beckett, en tout cas rien d'exploitable. Elle était la seule à pouvoir le déchiffrer. Mon père et moi on n'a jamais rien compris.

Castle regardait des photos.

\- Oh, tu étais trop mignonne. C'est ta mère qui l'a prise ?

\- Oui, environ 3 semaines avant de mourir.

\- Quoi ? Je ne vais pas te voir en action ? Gémit Castle en faisant défiler les photos devant lui.

\- Oh tu ne rates rien Castle, c'était pitoyable.

Castle regarda une planche de négatifs.

\- Hum…

\- Quoi ?

\- Heu…Il y a 24 négatifs sur cette planches seulement, il n'y a que 20 photos.

Ils regardèrent les négatifs à la lumière de la fenêtre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- J'en sais rien ; une rue déserte.

Ils visionnèrent les négatifs sur l'ordinateur.

\- Castle, c'est l'endroit où ma mère a été assassinée. Je ne comprends pas, ces photos ont été développées une semaine avant qu'elle se fasse tuer.

\- Pour quelle raison aurait-elle pris des photos de cette ruelle ?

\- J'en ai aucune idée. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était un endroit propice à une agression, une petite ruelle, sans passage et obscure…

\- Mais, si ce n'était pas un hasard, peut-être qu'on l'a tuée parce qu'elle enquêtait sur un évènement passé, qui s'était déroulé dans cette ruelle, suggéra l'écrivain.

\- Il va falloir que j'aille faire un tour aux archives, mais le capitaine Montgomery ne me laissera même pas entrer au poste.

\- J'y vais, annonça-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Pendant ce temps, au poste, Ryan et Esposito venaient de mettre un nom sur l'assassin de Raglan.

\- Hal Lockwood, lut Ryan, homme blanc, trente-deux ans, pas de casier judiciaire. Le pire truc qu'a fait ce type c'est une infraction au code de la route, et l'information la plus vieille date de 2 ans.

\- C'est surement une fausse identité, dit Esposito.

\- Ah! Sa carte de crédit est active, remarqua l'irlandais. Lockwood vient de s'installer dans une chambre d'hôtel en centre-ville.

Ils se rendirent dans la chambre d'hôtel, Lockwood n'était pas là.

\- RAS… Annonça Ryan. On dirait qu'on vient de le louper.

\- Ryan regarde ça, il surveille Beckett, dit Esposito en montrant des photos de Kate.

Ils avertirent le capitaine, qui se rendit au loft pour avertir Beckett.

\- Ryan et Esposito ont localisé votre tueur dans une chambre d'hôtel du centre-ville il vous surveillait depuis de meurtre de Raglan et je vous garantis que ce n'est pas un allumé de la gâchette fan de « l'attrape cœur ». Ce type est un professionnel entrainé et grassement payé peut-être même qu'il fait partie d'une équipe, annonça Montgomery.

\- Il faut prévenir Castle capitaine, répondit Beckett.

\- Il est au courant. Je l'ai chopé dans les toilettes du poste, il était en train de lire de vieux rapports. Vous voulez me parler de ça ?

\- Vous y tenez vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Je vais vous placer sous protection, mais vous devez rester chez vous.

\- Si ce tueur en a après moi, l'endroit où je serai le plus en sécurité, c'est le poste alors laissez-moi revenir bosser Capitaine, laissez-moi reprendre l'enquête.

\- Non, je suis désolé, il n'en est pas question.

Castle rentra quelques temps après le départ de Montgomery. Beckett lui ouvrit son arme à la main.

\- Tu as parlé à Montgomery ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui.

\- Castle, j'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Laisse tomber cette affaire.

\- Oublie ça. La peur n'existe pas dans ce dojo.

\- Castle, ça n'est pas ton combat ! J'ai accepté les risques quand j'ai pris ma plaque. Pas toi.

\- Oh, que si c'est mon combat ! Tu vas devenir ma femme, ton combat, c'est mon combat !

\- Et si je n'avais plus envie de me battre ? Demanda Beckett.

\- Il te surveille! Tu penses vraiment qu'il va te laisser le choix? On doit l'empêcher de nous nuire ! Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Attendre qu'il te descende quand tu iras prendre un café au Starbuck ? Et si je suis avec toi ? Et si Alexis ou ma mère sont avec toi à ce moment là ?

\- Tu as raison, souffla-t-elle. Je ne peux pas vous faire courir un tel risque. Je vais quitter le loft le temps que ça se calme… Ryan et Esposito sont sur cette affaire, ils mettront la main sur ce Lockwood et à ce moment-là, je reviendrai.

\- Il n'est pas question que ce type dirige notre vie ! Ta place est ici et pas ailleurs ! Gronda Castle. Ecoute, peut être que je n'ai pas de plaque, c'est vrai, sauf celle en chocolat qu'Alexis m'a offerte pour mon anniversaire. Mais sache une chose, que ça te plaise ou non, ton acolyte courageux, c'est moi, et je ne te laisserai pas affronter ça seule !

\- L'acolyte courageux finit toujours par se faire descendre, contra Beckett.

\- Alors, équipier ! Et ton mari, bientôt. Tu fais partie de ma vie et je ne laisserai personne t'éloigner de moi !

\- D'accord… Qu'est ce que tu as ? Soupira Beckett.

Il sourit, heureux de l'avoir convaincue de se battre.

\- Tu te rappelles ce que Raglan a dit à propos du fait que tout avait commencé il y a environ 19 ans ?

\- Oui.

\- Eh bien, avant celui de ta mère, il y a eu un autre meurtre dans cette ruelle. A l'époque, c'était l'entrée des artistes d'un certain club nommé « les fils de Palerme ». C'était un repaire de la mafia.

\- Je ne savais pas que c'était un club.

\- Il a été fermé des années avant le meurtre de ta mère, juste après la mort d'un agent du FBI, Bob Armen, qui s'est fait assassiné dans cette même ruelle.

\- L'agent Armen bossait sous couverture et avait infiltré la mafia.

\- Un de ses nouveaux potes l'a sûrement démasqué et ils ont ressorti la bonne vieille méthode.

\- L'exécution sommaire.

\- La police de New York a arrêté un mafieux pour le meurtre de l'agent Armen ; un type nommé Joe Pulgatti. Il a plaidé coupable et devinez qui a mené l'arrestation ?

\- L'officier John Raglan.

\- Ta mère était bien avocate ? Est-ce qu'elle a déjà parlé du meurtre d'Armen ou de la condamnation de Pulgatti ?

\- Non, mais il y a forcément un lien quelque part, répondit Beckett.

\- Je parie que Pulgatti pourrait nous éclairer

Pendant que Ryan et Esposito suivaient la piste des anxiolytiques trouvés chez Lockwood, Castle et Beckett se rendirent en prison pour rencontrer Pulgatti.

\- J'ai pas tué Bobby Armen, Répondit ce dernier.

\- Pourquoi avoir plaidé coupable ? Demanda Castle.

\- Parce que j'aime pas les aiguilles.

\- Le lieutenant Raglan affirme que vous étiez dans la ruelle à l'heure précise du meurtre, dit Beckett.

\- Oui, j'étais dans la ruelle avec Bobby, j'ai même été le seul témoin de son meurtre, mais ce n'était pas un contrat, c'était juste un kidnapping qui a mal tourné, expliqua Pulgatti. Trois types cagoulés sont sortis brusquement d'une camionnette et ils se sont jetés sur moi. Ils voulaient m'emmener faire un tour en ville. Bobby a essayé de m'aider en s'emparant de leur flingue. Résultat, c'est lui qui a pris une balle.

\- Les types venaient d'une famille rivale ? Interrogea Castle.

\- Non, impossible. Il y avait une trêve à l'époque, on s'était tous unis pour lutter contre une équipe de kidnappeurs professionnels qui ciblaient des membres des cinq familles. Ecoutez, j'étais dans cette ruelle avec Bobby, mais personne d'autre ne pouvait le savoir. C'était une impasse, cette ruelle, et les seules autres personnes présentes quand Bobby s'est fait tirer dessus sont justement ceux qui l'ont tué. Alors dites-moi un truc Lieutenant, comment Raglan pouvait savoir que j'y étais?

\- Vous dites que Raglan était un des kidnappeurs ? fit Castle pour s'assurer d'avoir bien compris l'accusation.

\- Monsieur Pulgatti, connaissez-vous une avocate du nom de Johanna Beckett ? Demanda Beckett. Elle a été assassinée dans cette même ruelle environ sept ans après votre incarcération.

\- Vous êtes son portrait craché, sourit-il. Quand vous êtes entrée, j'ai eu l'impression de voir un fantôme. Vue la façon dont elle parlait de vous, je ne suis pas surpris que vous soyez devenue flic. Vous savez Lieutenant, j'ai envoyé des lettres à tous les avocats que j'ai pu trouver, et votre mère a été la seule personne à m'avoir répondu, la seule à avoir accepté de me donner une chance. Elle se foutait de savoir que j'étais un mafieux.

\- Y a que la vérité qui l'intéressait, acquiesça Beckett.

\- Oui. Elle est venue me voir, elle m'a dit qu'elle allait étudier mon dossier. Peu de temps après, j'ai appris sa mort. Vous faites pas tuer vous aussi en cherchant la vérité. Croyez-moi sur paroles. Rien n'est plus dangereux qu'un assassin avec une plaque.

Beckett tourna la tête vers Castle, elle semblait lui demander s'il était toujours d'accord pour la suivre dans son combat, car il était évident qu'elle allait se lancer dans la bataille. Il lui sourit doucement, essayant de cacher l'angoisse qui venait de naitre en lui. Comment combattre l'ennemi, s'il venait de l'intérieur ? Il se fit la promesse de ne pas la laisser seule un instant, espérant secrètement que cela pourrait la protéger du danger.

Ils se rendirent au poste, pour avertir Montgomery de leurs découvertes.

\- On reviendra plus tard sur le fait que vous m'avez désobéi. Pour l'instant, contentez-vous de me dire ce que vous avez trouvé, fit celui-ci.

\- Voilà ce qu'on a appris. Il y a 19 ans, Raglan et au moins deux autres flics s'amusaient à kidnapper des mafieux pour demander des rançons, et les choses ont dégénéré quand ils ont essayé d'enlever Jo Pulgatti, expliqua Beckett.

\- Ils ont tué un agent du FBI sous couverture, nommé Bob Armen, et pour sauver leur peau, ils ont collé le meurtre sur le dos de Pulgatti, ajouta Castle.

\- Sept ans plus tard, continua Beckett, ma mère et quelques-uns de ses collègues ont commencé à monter un dossier d'appel pour Pulgatti. Les flics impliqués, savaient que si le dossier était rouvert, ils finiraient tous par tomber, alors ils ont engagé Dick Coonan pour tous les tuer un par un.

\- Et John Raglan a attribué tous ces meurtres à des problèmes de gangs, termina Montgomery.

\- Personne n'aurait jamais dû être au courant, dit Castle, mais comme Raglan se savait mourant, il a voulu apaiser sa conscience, et ils l'ont tué pour le faire taire.

\- Pulgatti nous a dit qu'il y avait trois kidnappeurs dans la camionnette, alors ça veut dire qu'il en reste encore deux dans la nature, expliqua Beckett.

\- Et on sait déjà que l'un d'eux était son vieux pote de l'académie, Gary McCallister, affirma Ryan.

\- Comment vous le savez ? Demanda le capitaine.

\- Je suis allé aux archives, répondit Esposito et j'ai sorti les transcriptions du central. Il y avait une autre unité présente quand Raglan a arrêté Pulgatti ; un patrouilleur solo, l'officier Garry McCallister.

\- Ramenez-moi ce fils de pute, grogna Montgomery.

Beckett se tenait face à McCallister, dans la salle d'interrogatoire, elle le regardait dans les yeux, en se demandant comment ce genre de gars avait pu être flic. Comment avec ses copains les ripoux, il avait pu mettre un contrat sur la tête de sa mère, uniquement parce qu'elle faisait son travail avec conviction.

\- Vulcan Simmons n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire, mais comme vous étiez flic, vous saviez que son profil collait parfaitement. Donc vous nous l'avez balancé pour vous couvrir, alors qu'en vérité, avec Raglan, vous étiez mouillés jusqu'au cou dans les meurtres et les kidnappings.

\- Aujourd'hui, c'est facile pour vous de me juger, mais vous n'étiez pas là, répondit-il. On a fait ce qu'on pensait être nécessaire.

\- Et vous ne l'avez pas pris à la légère, reprocha-t-elle.

\- Kidnappings, dissimulation, énuméra Castle.

\- Vous avez tué un agent fédéral et incriminé Pulgatti.

\- Vous voulez que je vous parle de Joe Pulgatti ? Se défendit McCallister. Et de tous ceux qu'il envoyait à l'hôpital ou au fond du fleuve, les pieds dans le béton ? Lui et ses potes les mafieux ont pompé New York pendant des décennies, mais ils étaient intouchables parce que ces types arrosaient la moitié de la ville. Alors j'en ai rien à foutre de ce que vous pensez, et je n'ai pas honte, parce que nous au moins, on a essayé de faire quelque chose pour les stopper. C'était pas beau à voir et c'était pas légal, mais c'était juste.

\- Kidnapper des gens pour demander des rançons c'est juste ? Demanda Castle.

\- On appelait ça la désincarcération, avoua-t-il. Ouais, c'est vrai, on les enlevait dans la rue, on les amenait à l'abri des regards et on les rouait de coups ; on les faisait flipper au moins pour un temps, mais on ne pouvait pas les garder éternellement. Alors on fixait des cautions, et je peux vous dire qu'elles étaient très élevées, parce que si ces bâtards voulaient retourner dans la rue, ils allaient devoir payer le prix fort.

\- Quand ma mère a monté le dossier d'appel de Pulgatti, vous avez eu peur qu'elle découvre la vérité, alors vous avez engagé Dick Coonan pour la tuer, accusa Beckett.

\- Non.

\- Et quand Raglan a eu sa prise de conscience, vous l'avez fait tuer lui aussi, ajouta Castle.

\- Non, j'ai absolument rien à voir avec tout ça, c'était pas moi, ça vient de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Son nom ? Ordonna Beckett.

\- Quelqu'un que vous ne pourrez jamais atteindre.

\- Son nom ? répéta-t-elle avec insistance.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air de saisir Lieutenant. Vous avez réveillé le dragon, et il est beaucoup plus gros que tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer… Je ne dirai plus un mot, je veux un avocat, annonça McCallister avant de se murer dans le silence.

Il était évident que McCallister avait peur de quelqu'un et que celui-ci n'était pas un flic.

Ryan et Esposito, qui avait suivit la piste de l'anxiolytique trouvé chez Lockwood leur expliquèrent que le dealer qui les avait fournies les avait vendues à une certaine Jollen Ambers. Je crois qu'on a une piste. Ils découvrirent deux femmes correspondant au signalement de la suspecte, dans le fichier des permis de conduire. L'équipe se sépara en deux groupes pour aller interroger les deux femmes.

Beckett et Castle découvrirent le cadavre de la jeune femme et alors qu'ils appelaient les gars pour les avertir, ceux-ci se firent attaquer et kidnapper par Lockwood et ses hommes.


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapitre soixante-trois**

Beckett était au téléphone avec le capitaine, afin d'en apprendre davantage sur ce qui était arrivé aux gars.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

\- C'était une grenade assourdissante, expliqua le capitaine. Lockwood les a sûrement kidnappés. Les seules choses qu'on a trouvées sur place ce sont leurs téléphones.

\- Il s'est débarrassé de leurs portables pour pas qu'on puisse les localiser, râla-t-elle.

\- Il a peut-être fait la même chose avec celui de Jollen puisqu'on n'arrive pas à le trouver, supposa Castle.

\- Son portable nous aurait conduits à lui étant donné qu'elle a déjà dû l'appelé.

\- Il y a forcément une facture de téléphone portable quelque part, dit Castle en commençant à chercher.

Il fallait faire vite, la vie des gars en dépendait.

\- Avant tout je tiens à vous féliciter, annonça Lockwood. Je ne sais pas comment vous m'avez trouvé, mais je fais ça depuis un certain temps et personne n'est jamais remonté aussi près de moi. Mon problème, c'est que votre enquête est allée beaucoup plus loin que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Donc, pour terminer mon boulot, j'ai besoin de savoir exactement tout ce que vous savez sur moi et sur mon employeur… Les gars… Ecoutez… J'ai énormément de respect pour vous. Alors ce que je vais faire, c'est vous proposez un marché. Vu qu'on est entre pros, si vous me dites tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir, sans me faire perdre de temps, je vous mets une balle dans le crane et on en parle plus. Dans le cas contraire, si vous vous foutez de ma gueule, je vous promets, qu'avant la fin de la nuit, c'est vous qui me supplierez de vous buter.

\- Je pense qu'on va prendre le plan B, répondit Esposito.

\- Ouais. On préfère vraiment se foutre de ta gueule, provoqua Ryan.

Ryan se retrouva la tête plongée dans une baignoire d'eau remplie de glaçons, sous le regard impuissant d'Esposito.

\- Son numéro de compte ? Demanda Castle.

\- 58 92 639 11 99.

\- D'accord, si on trouve le nom de jeune fille de sa mère, ils nous enverront le mot de passe.

\- Sortez-moi tout ce que vous pouvez sur Jollen Granger et commencez par le nom de jeune fille de sa mère, ordonna Beckett dans son téléphone.

\- On va les retrouver, affirma Castle pour la rassurer.

\- Il le faut Castle! C'est à cause de moi s'ils sont là-dedans!

\- Sors-toi cette idée de la tête! Tu n'es pas responsable de tout ça! Répliqua Castle d'un air sévère.

Elle lui sourit tendrement.

\- Merci, Castle… D'être mon garde-fou.

\- Que ferais-tu sans moi ?

\- Espèce de rigolo, lança Ryan alors que son tortionnaire lui sortait la tête de l'eau, j'ai passé douze ans dans une école privée catholique. Ils nous faisaient ça quand on parlait en classe.

Un homme lui replongea la tête dans l'eau glacée.

\- T'es un homme mort Lockwood, grogna Esposito.

\- Au début, ils veulent toujours jouer les braves, murmura Lockwood à l'oreille d'Esposito, et après, ils me supplient de les tuer. Cette eau est glacée et une fois qu'elle arrivera à ses poumons, il souffrira comme jamais, tout en restant conscient, et on arrêtera uniquement quand il m'aura dit exactement tout ce que les flics savent à mon sujet.

\- C'est surement l'un des derniers numéros qu'elle a appelé, supposa Castle devant l'ordinateur.

\- Ça y est, je l'ai, il est là. Alors 91 75 55 01 76, il faut le localiser.

\- Castle t'es le meilleur, se félicita l'écrivain en se levant pour suivre Beckett, qui était déjà dehors.

Ils se garèrent non loin de l'entrepôt. Beckett prit sa lunette à vision nocturne pour analyser la situation. Un garde se tenait devant l'entrée.

\- Dès que le SWAT approchera, ce type va les repérer et il préviendra Lockwood… Donc, si on appelle la cavalerie, Ryan et Esposito sont morts… Toute idée stupide est la bienvenue.

\- Ça tombe bien, justement j'en ai une, annonça Castle.

Ils sortirent de la voiture en riant et en titubant, comme s'ils avaient trop bu et se dirigèrent vers l'entrepôt. Le garde suspicieux, s'approcha d'eux.

\- Il marche pas Castle, constata Beckett dans un murmure.

Elle s'apprêtait à prendre son arme, quand Castle lui attrapa le bras et posa une main sur son visage et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle s'écarta de lui et l'interrogea du regard. Sa réflexion ne dura pas, le danger était immédiat et s'il y avait bien une chose que sa relation avec Castle lui avait apprise, c'était que souvent, ses idées saugrenues étaient efficaces et en mesure de leur sauver la vie.

Sans plus attendre, elle se colla à lui et s'empara de ses lèvres, il sourit, quand sa Beckett se décidait à passer à l'action, elle ne faisait pas semblant. Docilement, il la laissa prendre la direction des opérations et savoura ce baiser comme il se devait. Elle commença à jouer avec sa bouche, lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure, puis sa langue entra dans la danse. Il entrouvrît légèrement la bouche et leurs langues se mêlèrent. Elle l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas et laissa échapper quelques gémissements de satisfaction. Le temps sembla suspendre son vol, ce baiser, qui devait bien être le dix millionième entre eux avait la saveur et l'intensité d'un tout premier baiser.

Le garde se laissa berner par ce spectacle, sourit et rebroussa chemin. Vive comme l'éclair, Beckett rompit le baiser et, dans un mouvement digne d'un karatéka, assena un violent coup avec sa lunette dans la tête du garde, qui s'écroula.

\- Waow, bafouilla Castle, c'était époustouflant!

Beckett se retourna vers lui.

\- Heu… La façon dont tu l'as mis KO, c'était vraiment…

\- Ah oui? Moi j'aurais plutôt dit ça de notre baiser! Répondit-elle en souriant. Enfin bref… Allons-y!

Il relâcha la respiration qu'il avait retenue, s'efforça de retrouver sa concentration et la suivit.

\- En tout cas, garde cet état d'esprit pour quand on sera de retour à la maison! Chuchota-t-il.

\- À la maison, ça sera plus torride encore, lui souffla-t-elle en armant son glock. Reste en retrait, surtout!

Il ne répondit rien, mais se promit de ne rien faire de stupide. Il tenait à elle et avait bien compris que sa sécurité à lui, était ce à quoi elle tenait le plus.

\- D'accord! S'écria Esposito, qui n'en pouvait plus de voir Ryan souffrir.

\- Non, ne dis rien du tout à ce tocard! Lança Ryan.

\- Désolé mon pote, répliqua Esposito, mais je ne peux pas voir ça. Ecoute-moi. C'est trop tard… Les flics sont déjà au courant de tout… pour ta mère et moi.

Les bros éclatèrent de rire.

\- Mets-lui une balle dans la rotule, ordonna Lockwood en désignant Ryan.

\- Non, non, non, faites pas ça, non! Hurla Esposito.

L'homme de main de Lockwood s'apprêta à tirer, un coup de feu éclata, il tomba au sol, abattu. Beckett tira encore plusieurs fois, les malfrats répliquèrent, sans la toucher. Elle, en revanche, les abattit comme à la fête foraine, Castle s'amusa à imaginer la tête des forains devant une pareille cliente. Elle se cacha derrière un chariot élévateur, Castle toujours invisible pour Lockwood, vint se poster derrière lui. Le tueur à gage mit Beckett en joue, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il se jeta sur lui et le roua de coups de poings en pleine figure, lui éclatant le nez.

\- Ça va ? Demanda Beckett.

\- Hein? Sursauta Castle, sortant de sa transe. On ne peut mieux!

Ils appelèrent la cavalerie, qui débarqua rapidement. Un ambulancier prit Castle en charge, pendant que Beckett faisait son rapport au capitaine. Elle le rejoignit peu après dans l'ambulance. Il défaisait son bandage, trop serré à son goût.

\- Alors Chuck Norris!? Lui sourit-elle.

\- Aaaah!

\- Comment va ta main ?

\- Heu, c'est douloureux, répondit-il en grimaçant.

Tendrement, elle lui prit la main et lui refit le bandage.

\- Tu es douée! Tu aurais fait un excellent médecin!

\- Oh non! Avocate, comme ma mère, c'était la voie que j'avais choisie. Je rêvais de devenir la première femme présidente de la cour suprême.

\- Quoique tu fasses, tu es la meilleure, sourit-il. Mais je ne sais pas si mes romans de Nikki Hard se vendraient aussi bien si j'en avais fait la présidente de la cour suprême.

\- Ça, on ne le saura jamais...

\- Et Ryan et Esposito ?

\- Une légère hypothermie et une blessure d'orgueil. Laquelle guérira en premier ?... En tout cas, merci… De m'avoir protégée.

\- Always, sourit-il.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Allez viens, rentrons chez nous.

\- Pour information, il n'y a que ma main qui est hors service! Précisa-t-il.

\- J'espère bien!

Martha et Alexis les attendaient dans le canapé du salon et se précipitèrent vers eux dès que le bruit de la clé dans la serrure se fit entendre.

Ils eurent l'impression qu'une tornade venait de les emporter.

\- Oh Katherine! Comment te sens-tu chérie? Demanda Martha.

\- Ça va, Martha! Ne vous en faites pas! Lockwood est derrière les barreaux, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Alors c'est fini? S'enquit Alexis.

\- Pour l'instant, mais il ne faut pas que nous baissions la garde, répondit Beckett. J'irai voir Lockwood chaque semaine, jusqu'à ce qu'il me donne le nom du commanditaire du meurtre de ma mère.

\- Oh... Soupira Alexis d'un air déçu.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Alexis, ça ne m'empêchera pas de vivre et de préparer le mariage! Assura Kate. Toujours partante pour une expédition dans les magasins de mariage?

\- Évidemment!

\- Alors samedi prochain, il est hors de question qu'un meurtre m'empêche de faire cette virée dans Manhattan!

\- Parfait! Lança Martha. En attendant, j'ai pensé à commander le repas, alors à table!

Ils dînèrent joyeusement tous les quatre, puis chacun partit se coucher.

Rick entra dans la chambre où il trouva Kate devant la fenêtre. Il s'approcha d'elle sans bruit, mais elle sut qu'il était derrière elle.

\- Il a commencé à neiger, dit-elle. Étant donné le froid qu'il fait dehors, ça va sûrement tenir au sol.

\- Chouette, on pourra rester sous la couette, sourit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

\- Les meurtriers ne s'arrêtent pas de tuer parce qu'il neige! Je devrai quand même aller au boulot.

\- Tant pis je ferai une bataille de boules de neige avec les gamins du quartier, répondit-il.

\- Il est déjà tard, remarqua Beckett.

\- Alors ne perdons pas de temps.

Il posa ses mains autour de sa taille, elle frissonna quand il les glissa sous sa nuisette.

\- Tes mains sont gelées...

\- Désolé, dit-il en les retirant soudainement.

\- Non, laisse-les!

Leurs lèvres se caressèrent tendrement.

\- Tu as encore mangé de la chantilly au flacon, sourit-elle.

\- Oups, je suis démasqué. Tu veux que j'aille me brosser les dents?

\- Non, tu feras ça après. J'aime bien tes lèvres à la chantilly! Et puis ça fait trop longtemps que j'attends qu'on reprenne là où on a laissé notre baiser sous couverture!

Il reposa ses lèvres contre les siennes, leurs corps se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre.

Kate s'empressa de déboutonner fiévreusement la chemise de son fiancé. Il fit glisser les bretelles de sa nuisette, qui tomba à leurs pieds et fut rapidement rejointe par la chemise de Rick.

Il plaqua le dos nu de Kate contre la vitre froide de la fenêtre et embrassa son cou dénudé. Elle gémit de plaisir tout en s'attaquant à la ceinture de son pantalon, qui glissa lui aussi rapidement jusqu'au sol.

Ils échangèrent un regard plein d'amour, puis la passion les reprit. Elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa, leurs langues se retrouvèrent et reprirent leur danse. Il la saisit sous les fesses et elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille sans rompre le baiser. S'accrochant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, elle laissa sa main courir dans ses cheveux, griffant sa nuque sous l'effet de la passion que déclenchaient ses caresses.

Rick vint l'allonger sur le lit, prit quelques secondes pour admirer sa beauté, puis l'embrassa avec passion. Ses baisers déclenchèrent un brasier en elle, elle se cambra et il en profita pour dégrafer son soutien gorge, qui s'envola pour rejoindre le reste de leurs vêtements.

Il descendit le long de son ventre musclé et atteignit rapidement l'élastique de son dernier vêtement. Il l'attrapa entre ses dents et fit glisser le tissu à l'effigie de son lapin préféré le long de ses jambes interminables. Elle se fit impatiente et le ramena rapidement à elle. Il l'embrassa fougueusement et entra un doigt en elle, déclenchant une décharge électrique qui secoua son corps. Elle ne pût retenir ses soupirs alors qu'il la taquinait du bout des doigts. Il ne se lassait jamais de ce spectacle, elle était tellement magnifique là, la bouche entrouverte et gémissante. D'un mouvement félin, elle se libéra de son emprise et le fit basculer sur le dos. Elle lui ôta son caleçon et s'installa au dessus de lui, sans le toucher ou presque. Ses cheveux ondulés tombaient tous en cascade du même côté de son visage. Elle se pencha sur lui, l'embrassa et mordilla ses lèvres. Elle bougea légèrement, suffisamment pour le rendre fou, elle adorait lire son désir brûler dans son regard et l'assombrir. Il murmura son prénom dans un souffle, elle sourit, il était à bout. D'un mouvement habile et agile, elle s'unit à lui et entama un lent mouvement du bassin.

Il ne tenait déjà plus et la saisit par les hanches pour accélérer le rythme de leur danse. Elle bascula la tête en arrière, laissant échapper quelques cris étouffés. Elle était tellement magnifique les joues rosies par l'effort et les lèvres gonflées par les baisers. Il calma le rythme et remonta ses mains qui courrurent un moment sur sa poitrine, puis remontèrent jusqu'à sa bouche. Gourmande, elle suça le doigt qu'il posa sur ses lèvres. Il se redressa et entoura son corps de ses bras puissants. Elle se lova contre lui, sans cesser ses ondulations du bassin. Elle lui mordit l'épaule sous la violence de l'orgasme qui les frappa.

Leurs cœurs battaient la chamade, leurs respirations se faisaient erratiques, tandis que la sueur perlait de chaque pore de leurs peaux.

Au dehors, la neige recouvrait lentement les rues de son manteau d'un blanc immaculé et glacé, au dedans, la passion les brûlait.


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapitre soixante-quatre:**

La neige recouvrait les rues de New York, les rendant très glissantes. Heureusement, la plupart des commerçants avait fait balayer leurs trottoirs

\- Allez! On en fait encore un!

\- On ne pourrait pas plutôt faire une pause? Ça fait trois heures qu'on fait les boutiques, j'ai faim! Soupira Beckett.

\- Arrête de bougonner! On doit trouver ta robe! Râla Lanie.

\- Et on doit mourir de faim pour ça? Je vous signale que c'est vous qui avez trouvé quelque chose à redire sur chacune des robes que j'ai essayé! Maugréa Kate. La première était très bien!

\- Tu plaisantes chérie?! Intervint Martha, sa couleur ne convenait pas à ton teint!

\- Une robe blanche, c'est une robe blanche, non? Marmonna la détective.

\- Si on t'écoutait, tu te marierais en jeans et en chemise à carreaux! Reprocha Lanie.

\- Mais avec des talons hauts! Intervint Alexis en souriant.

\- On est toujours classe avec des escarpins, affirma Beckett.

\- Désolée, ma grande, mais le style bûcheron n'est pas acceptable pour ton mariage, même avec des talons aiguilles! Rétorqua la légiste.

\- De toute façon, la seule chose qui est importante pour papa, c'est que tu sois présente le jour J.

\- Merci Alexis, sourit Beckett. On peut faire une pause, alors?

\- Ok, t'as gagné, grogna Lanie, mais on repartira à la chasse dès que le repas sera fini!

\- Tout ce que tu veux, du moment que je me remplisse l'estomac et que j'aie ma dose de chocolat! Dit joyeusement Beckett, dont le portable se mît à sonner.

\- Oh non! Soupira Alexis.

\- C'est ton père, la rassura Kate. Pas de soucis. Salut toi!

\- Hey! Je viens aux nouvelles, comment ça se passe?

\- J'ai essayé des tas de robes très jolies, mais aucune ne convenait à mes critiques vestimentaires, donc je suis encore bredouille.

\- N'oublie pas que vous avez carte blanche! Ne regarde pas à la dépense.

\- Bien sûr que je vais regarder! J'ai accepté que tu m'offres ma robe parce que tu n'arrêtais pas de me harceler pour ça, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de vider ton compte en banque!

\- Pourquoi ne nous sommes nous pas rencontrés plus tôt? Soupira Castle.

\- Comment avance ton chapitre?

\- Doucement, mais sûrement.

\- Ne te tue pas à la tâche quand même!

\- Tu me connais, je sais m'aménager des temps de pause, rigola l'écrivain.

\- Ah! Je vais devoir te laisser, Lanie et ta mère s'impatientent.

\- D'accord, à ce soir.

\- À ce soir Castle.

Elles déjeunèrent dans une petite brasserie sympathique, au style rétro. Alexis avait allumé le Jukebox et étudiait avec intérêt la carte des desserts.

\- Je vais me contenter d'un thé pour terminer, annonça Lanie.

\- Je vais en prendre un moi aussi, répondit Martha, à la bergamote, ça sera parfait.

\- Je vais être la seule à prendre un dessert? Râla Alexis.

\- Non, tu ne seras pas la seule! Je vais en prendre un moi aussi, dit Beckett en se penchant par dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille pour lire la carte. Je vais prendre un crumble aux fruits rouges avec un supplément de chantilly!

\- N'oublie pas que tu dois rentrer dans ta robe, rappela Lanie.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, Lanie. Katherine a la chance de pouvoir manger comme un ogre sans prendre un gramme! Sourit Martha. On se demande où elle met tout ce qu'elle avale.

\- C'est elle qui mange et papa qui prend les kilos! Rit Alexis.

\- C'est vrai que j'ai remarqué un début de brioche sur ce cher écrivain, plaisanta Lanie.

Le serveur arriva avec les desserts et les posa devant Kate et Alexis.

\- Depuis quand tu mates Castle comme ça, toi?! demanda Beckett en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu es fiancée à un homme public, très chère! Ricana Lanie.

\- Ses romans sont publics! Lui, c'est chasse gardée! Riposta la détective.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle est possessive! S'amusa la légiste. Mais arrête de manger autant!

\- Je ferai trois kilomètres de plus demain matin, répondit Kate en savourant son crumble.

Elles terminèrent le repas et reprirent leur séance de shopping. Au fur et à mesure des essayages, le calme de Kate n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Martha, Alexis et Lanie n'étaient jamais d'accord et trouvaient toujours quelque chose à redire.

Alors que ses trois accompagnatrices s'affairaient dans les rayons pour choisir la prochaine robe qu'elle devrait essayer, Kate s'éclipsa et s'installa dans un fauteuil. Elle sortit son portable et lança un appel.

\- Hey! Comment ça se passe?

\- C'est atroce, j'en peux plus, viens m'enlever s'il te plait! Tu m'attends derrière le magasin, je me faufile discrètement et on s'enfuit loin de New York ! Gémit-elle.

\- C'est si pénible que ça?

\- Elles veulent trouver la robe parfaite, je dois en être à la cinquantième robe que j'essaye!

\- Et il n'y en a pas une qui te plaît à toi? Dis leur ce que toi tu veux!

\- Il y en a beaucoup qui me plaisent, Rick! Et personnellement, la seule chose que je désire, c'est attraper la première robe qui vient et t'épouser!

\- Tu veux que je te sorte de là?

\- S'il te plaît, Babe, viens me chercher, filons à Vegas et marions-nous en jean et en baskets.

\- Ok. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais t'arranger ça!

\- Merci Rick! Je te revaudrai ça!

\- Ne fais pas des promesses en l'air!

\- Tant que ça reste dans la légalité, je te promets de te rendre la pareille, rectifia Beckett en souriant.

Sa petite pause fut bientôt interrompue par le retour de Martha, Lanie et Alexis, qui lui tendirent trois nouvelles robes à essayer.

La première faisait trop meringue, selon Lanie. La seconde faisait trop vieux jeu au goût d'Alexis et la troisième avait bien trop de froufrous au goût de Martha.

Beckett s'apprêtait à tout envoyer balader, lorsqu'une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, entra dans la boutique. Elle était d'une élégance rare et semblait être le genre de femme à qui tout souriait. Elle s'approcha de Beckett.

\- Mademoiselle Beckett?

\- Oui?

\- Moira MacKenzie! J'ai une livraison spéciale pour vous! Annonça-t-elle en claquant des doigts en direction de deux jeunes hommes, qui arrivèrent en portant un énorme paquet.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est? Demanda Alexis.

\- Il n'y a qu'une chose à faire pour le savoir! Ouvre vite ce paquet! Dit Lanie en regardant Kate.

La jeune femme ouvrit le paquet, les trois autres eurent le souffle coupé. Délicatement, Kate sortit la robe de soie blanche, finement brodée.

\- Essaie-la vite! Lança Martha impatiente.

Kate attrapa précautionneusement la robe et se dirigea vers une cabine d'essayage, se demandant pourquoi les employés du magasin ne réagissaient pas à l'arrivée plus que remarquée d'une concurrente dans leur boutique. Martha, Alexis et Lanie trépignaient d'impatience. Au bout de dix minutes, elles n'en pouvaient déjà plus d'attendre.

\- Kate! Tu te décides à sortir ou je vais devoir venir te chercher moi-même ? Demanda Lanie en secouant le rideau de la cabine.

\- Katherine, ça va? Tu as besoin d'aide? S'enquit Martha à son tour.

\- J'arrive, murmura Kate en prenant une grande inspiration.

Elle tira le rideau et sortit timidement de la cabine sous les regards émerveillés des trois autres. Elle s'avança jusqu'au miroir.

\- On croirait voir une déesse grecque! Dit Alexis.

\- Cette robe est parfaite, approuva Lanie.

\- Eh bien je crois qu'on a enfin trouvé la perle rare, sourit Martha.

La robe semblait faite pour Kate, longue, simple, classique, sans excès de dentelle ni froufrou, mais d'un extrême raffinement. Elle était à n'en pas douter, la création d'un grand couturier.

Kate souriait en se regardant dans le miroir, cette robe était faite pour elle, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Elle aperçut ses compagnes derrière elle, trois femmes qui avaient pris une place importante dans sa vie, sa meilleure amie et la mère et la fille de Rick. Son regard se voila légèrement, une personne manquait. Celle qui plus que toute autre personne aurait dû être là...

Martha remarqua le malaise que sa future belle fille tentait de cacher. Tendrement, elle vint caresser ses cheveux d'un geste très maternel.

\- Tu feras une mariée magnifique, chérie. C'est exactement le genre de robe qu'une mère voudrait pour sa fille! Ta maman serait extrêmement fière de toi... Je sais bien que ça n'a pas la même valeur pour toi... Mais... Je suis extrêmement fière de toi.

Les larmes, que Kate avait eu tant de mal à contenir, dévalèrent ses les joues à l'entente des mots de l'actrice.

\- Détrompez-vous, Martha, c'est très important pour moi, dit-elle d'une voix étouffée par l'émotion.

Martha cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, émue elle aussi. Ses larmes coulèrent à leur tour, elle prit sa belle fille dans ses bras et l'étreignit comme une mère étreint son enfant.

\- Moi aussi, je suis extrêmement fière de toi, Kate, dirent en chœur Lanie et Alexis en se joignant au câlin collectif.

Une fois ce moment d'émotion passé, elles se reprirent et se tournèrent vers Moira Mackenzie, qui souriait.

\- Je crois que vous avez fait mouche, dit Martha. Cette robe est celle que nous cherchions!

\- Alors c'est parfait. Je vais noter les retouches à faire, même si apparemment, il n'y en a pas beaucoup et ensuite, je vous appellerai pour le dernier essayage et la livraison.

\- Attendez, on n'a même pas parlé du prix de cette merveille! Rappela Beckett.

\- Il n'y a pas à vous en faire, tout est déjà réglé! Annonça Moira alors que des employés du magasin s'affairaient autour de Beckett.

\- Cette boutique vous appartient? Réalisa la détective.

\- Je suis styliste, cette boutique est l'une de mes boutiques à Manhattan, expliqua Moira.

\- C'est pour cela que votre nom me disait quelque chose ! s'écria Alexis. Vous êtes très en vogue auprès des stars !

\- Bon! On n'a plus qu'à trouver les accessoires et les chaussures! Annonça Lanie.

\- Il faut des escarpins parfaits pour aller avec cette robe parfaite ! Approuva Martha.

Kate roula des yeux, alors que les trois femmes étaient déjà prêtes à repartir à la chasse au trésor.

\- Je chausse du 40, chuchota-t-elle à l'attention de Moira. Je vous fais confiance!

\- Pas de problème, mademoiselle Beckett, je vous trouverai les chaussures parfaites pour votre grand jour!

\- Merci!

Elles rentrèrent épuisées au loft, deux heures plus tard. Prévoyant, Rick avait mis les petits plats dans les grands et les accueillit royalement. Martha couvrait Kate d'attentions, cette expédition semblait les avoir encore rapprochées. Lanie déclina leur invitation à dîner, ils la soupçonnèrent d'avoir un rendez-vous avec un certain lieutenant et bien que l'envie de la taquiner la démangea, Kate se contenta de sourire et s'abstint de tout commentaire. Ils dînèrent donc à quatre, en famille.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent en tête à tête, Kate vint se blottir dans les bras de Rick.

\- Merci.

\- De quoi?

\- Pour la robe, grâce à cette Moira que tu as envoyée, on a trouvé la robe qui a mis tout le monde d'accord.

\- Oh! Ce fut un plaisir.

\- À ce propos, tu l'as vue? La robe, je veux dire…

\- Absolument pas! Il paraît que c'est un mauvais présage.

\- Alors comment as-tu fait? Demanda Kate, curieuse.

\- J'ai envoyé ta photo à Moira, j'ai décrit la femme que tu es et elle a fait le reste.

\- Eh bien! Elle a réussi là où on échouait depuis ce matin!

\- Je sais, c'est une experte dans son domaine!

\- En tout cas, maintenant, j'ai ma robe! Et toi, tu en es où?

\- Oh, tu sais... Moi, un rien m'habille, sourit-il.

\- Alors, on n'a plus qu'à trouver l'endroit parfait...répondit-elle.

\- L'endroit parfait, c'est celui où tu te trouves, sourit-il en l'embrassant sur le nez.


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapitre soixante-cinq:**

Beckett s'éveillait doucement, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant que pour une fois, elle n'avait pas été sortie du sommeil par un coup de téléphone aux aurores. Elle s'étira de tout son long et ouvrit brusquement les yeux en constatant qu'elle était seule dans le lit.

Elle balaya la chambre du regard et sourit en entendant un cliquetis familier. Elle quitta la chambre et se rendit dans le bureau de Castle. Il était installé dans le canapé et pianotait sur son ordinateur portable. Elle s'approcha doucement derrière lui et enroula ses bras autour de son cou, pour l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue.

\- Salut toi!

\- Salut ! Bien dormi? Demanda-t-il en attrapant sa main pour l'embrasser.

\- Merveilleusement bien. Et toi? Tu es tombé du lit?

\- Une inspiration soudaine! Quand l'idée arrive, il ne faut pas la laisser s'envoler. Tu vas au poste?

\- Oui. Je serai bien restée à cocooner, mais j'ai de la paperasse à terminer. On déjeune ensemble?

\- Évidemment! On se rejoint chez Remy's disons...vers midi?

\- À tout à l'heure, alors! Dit-elle en lui piquant un baiser sur les lèvres avant de filer sous la douche.

\- Appelle-moi s'il y a une nouvelle affaire! Tu sais que j'accueille la procrastination à bras ouverts! Cria-t-il après qu'elle eut disparu par la porte.

\- D'accord!

Quelques heures plus tard, Castle ouvrait le paquet qu'un coursier venait de lui livrer.

\- Oh! Non! Tuez-moi tout de suite!

\- Tu as reçu la facture de mon portable? Grimaça Alexis.

\- Non, j'dois donner mon avis sur ces livres que publie mon éditeur... Attends, pourquoi est ce que tu me parles de la facture de ton portable?

\- Pour rien! S'empressa de répondre l'adolescente.

\- Oh! Encore des livres à commenter! Ne me dis pas que tu lis tous ces livres, ce n'est pas possible! Énonça Martha d'un ton blasé en se joignant à eux.

\- Pas besoin! Répliqua Castle en posant le livre qu'il tenait contre son front, « plus de terreur tu meurs ». Richard Castle.

Il en prit un autre et refit le même geste:

\- « Ce tueur est aux baignoires ce que le requin est aux océans ». Richard Castle.

\- Grand-mère! Il y a une lettre pour toi, annonça Alexis. Ça a l'air sérieux.

\- Bachman et Sabasto? Oh. C'est le notaire de Chet. Il a probablement réussi à régler le problème d'homologation du...

\- Tu es triste? Demanda Rick.

\- Oh... Je ne m'y attendais pas, ce courrier m'a prise par surprise et...

\- Tu crois qu'il t'a légué quelque chose? Demanda Alexis.

\- Non! Il n'y a aucune raison! ...Mais s'il ... Oh mon... Dit l'actrice en jetant un regard au courrier avant d'étouffer un cri de surprise.

\- Quoi? Un problème?

\- C'est pas...

Kate appela Castle peu après, une nouvelle enquête se présentait à eux. Castle la remercia chaleureusement de le sortir de sa corvée de commentaires.

\- Un million de dollars?! Répéta la détective. Ta mère doit être ne doit pas en revenir! Elle a une idée de ce qu'elle va en faire ?

\- Avec un peu de chance, s'acheter un appartement!

\- Ouais, beaucoup de chance! On ne trouve pas grand chose pour un million à Manhattan!

\- Wow, lança Castle en arrivant sur la scène de crime. Quel équipement! Entre la valeur de cet appartement et ce qu'il y a dedans, ce n'est pas un million que doit avoir le propriétaire, c'est au moins dix fois plus!

\- Dites plutôt cent fois plus, rétorqua Esposito près de qui ils arrivaient. La victime s'appelle Jay Hixton, il a gagné cent dix sept millions à la loterie de Floride, l'an dernier !

\- Apparemment il a fait quelques folies dans les magasins! Erreur de débutant, constata Castle.

\- C'est drôle, on dirait que ça sent le vécu, sourit Beckett.

\- Mm-hmm! Il vous arrive un peu la même chose, quand vous écrivez votre premier best seller alors que vous êtes encore à l'université! Moi, j'ai tout dépensé en six mois! Heureusement que j'en ai écrit d'autres par la suite!

\- Un seul coup de feu en pleine poitrine, expliqua Lanie lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près du cadavre. D'après les traces de lutte, il s'est battu avec son agresseur! Le coup de feu est parti et la balle à traversé le cœur entre vingt-trois heures et deux heures du matin!

\- C'est un gros calibre! Trop gros pour le point d'entrée, nota Beckett. Ça n'est pas l'arme du crime! Certifia Beckett.

\- Je t'avais dit que c'était ça qu'elle remarquerait en premier, dit Lanie en tendant la main vers Esposito, qui lui donna un billet. L'arme du crime est un pistolet automatique de neuf millimètres. La balle a traversé la victime et s'est logée dans la table de poker!

\- Alors peut être que notre tueur à forcé Hixton à ouvrir son coffre fort, le 357 est caché à l'intérieur, Hixton le prend, ils se battent et c'est lui qui est tué.

\- C'est le ticket gagnant, dit Esposito en montrant le cadre sur la porte du coffre. Difficile de croire que ce bout de papier vaut plus de cent millions!

\- Que feriez-vous, si vous gagniez une telle somme? Demanda Castle.

\- Facile! J'm'achète une Ferrari! Déclara Esposito.

\- Ouais, j'en ai une... Ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire!

\- Oui, mais ça roule vite! Rétorqua Esposito.

\- Aussi vite que vous le permettent les embouteillages, acquiesça l'écrivain.

\- Est ce qu'on sait combien il y avait d'argent? Demanda Beckett pour revenir à la raison de leur présence dans cet appartement.

\- Cent mille dollars, annonça un homme très guindé en arrivant à leur hauteur.

\- Voici Reginald Easley, C'est le domestique de monsieur Hixton, annonça Ryan pour faire les présentations.

\- Domestique? Majordome, jeune homme! Et anglais de surcroît! Rectifia l'homme guindé. J'ai fait mes classes à Buckingham Palace!

\- Il avait toujours autant d'argent dans son coffre? Interrogea Beckett.

\- M. Hixton venait d'un milieu extrêmement modeste, il se sentait rassuré d'avoir des liquidités à portée de main, expliqua le majordome.

\- Combien de personnes le savaient?

\- Des douzaines! M. Hixton n'avait pas l'habitude de se cacher, il dépensait sans compter au vu et au su de tout le monde! Il ne craignait pas de laisser supposer qu'il possédait une fortune à son domicile!

\- À New York, ça revient à inviter le premier venu à venir vous tuer, remarqua Castle.

Visiblement, cette fortune tombée du ciel avait tourné la tête de Jay Hixton. De retour au poste, Castle fit un sondage auprès des gars et du capitaine pour savoir ce qu'ils feraient dans une pareille situation. Seule Beckett ne semblait pas avoir réfléchi à la question.

\- Hey, Ryan. Qu'est ce que vous feriez si vous gagniez à la loterie? Lança Castle.

\- J'achèterais un vignoble!

\- Tu vois? Tout le monde y pense!

\- Tout le monde pense à quoi? Demanda Montgomery.

\- À ce qu'il ferait, s'il gagnait à la loterie!

\- Un bateau de 20 mètres! Énorme! Avec un spinnaker et deux cannes à l'arrière et cap sur l'horizon! Jubila le capitaine.

\- Ça fait rêver! Approuva Castle.

\- Pendant que vous fantasmez sur la longueur de vos cannes à pêche, s'amusa Beckett, je vais interroger notre suspect.

Plus tard, Castle retrouva Beckett dans la salle de repos, il l'observait alors qu'elle se préparait un café.

\- Quoi?

\- Tu quitterais ce travail? Si tu gagnais à la loterie, tu arrêterais ta carrière de flic?

\- Qu'est ce que je pourrais faire d'autre?

\- Top model international, neurochirurgien, catcheuse!

\- Oh, tu m'as démasquée, Castle, j'ai toujours rêvé de quitter la police pour devenir catcheuse!

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire?

\- Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire! Je ne rêve pas de gagner un somme importante au loto !

\- Mais tout le monde rêve d'une somme d'argent qui lui tomberait du ciel et changerait sa vie !

\- Eh bien pas moi ! Je ne perds pas mon temps à attendre quelque chose qui n'arrivera pas !

\- Allez! Tu dois bien avoir un rêve!

\- Bien sûr que j'en ai un! Résoudre cette enquête, prendre un bon bain bien chaud et finir ma journée dans les bras de mon fiancé. Mais ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite, apparemment!

\- Et tu ne rêves vraiment pas d'un clin d'œil du destin qui chamboulerait ta vie ?

\- Alors ça, je l'ai déjà eu figure-toi !

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui, un jour, une enquête m'est tombée dessus et je t'ai rencontré ! Ça a bouleversé ma vie !

\- En bien, j'espère !

\- En merveilleux ! Tu as enrichi ma vie !

Dans cette enquête, les suspects étaient nombreux visiblement monsieur Hixton n'avait pas fait que des heureux. Pendant que Beckett et les gars suivaient les différentes pistes qu'ils découvraient au fur et à mesure de leurs interrogatoires, Castle rentra au loft afin de remplir ses devoirs envers son éditeur. Martha rentra à son tour d'une expédition shopping, mais au lieu d'en être heureuse, elle était désespérée. Elle ne pensait pas mériter cet héritage et décida de tout rendre.

Beckett appela Castle, ils avaient trouvé la voiture des ex-détenus qu'ils recherchaient et allaient la surveiller dans l'espoir de retrouver ses propriétaires. Cette planque fut l'occasion de confidences dans les deux voitures de police, celle des bros et celle de Beckett et Castle.

\- Un vignoble?! Lança Esposito d'un air consterné.

\- Et alors? Jenny et moi on en a visité un pendant les vacances, grogna Ryan.

\- Cent millions et toi tu deviens agriculteur?! Je trouve que cette fiancée n'a pas une bonne influence sur toi!

\- Parlons de celle que Lanie a sur toi! Répliqua Ryan.

\- Lanie?! S'écria le latino.

\- C'est bon, tout le monde est au courant pour vous deux! Soupira l'irlandais.

\- Arrête ton cirque, ça sort d'où ça? Castle et Beckett le savent eux aussi?

\- Hi! Hi! Hi! C'est même elle qui vous a grillés en premier!

\- Pfff !

\- Elle a eu de l'entrainement avec Castle, ils ont joué à cache-cache avec nous, pendant un moment !

\- D'après toi, l'argent ne nous change pas? Il ne fait qu'accentuer ce que nous sommes au fond de nous? Énonça Kate. Qu'est ce que ton succès a accentué chez toi?

\- L'enfant que je suis resté, entre autre. Un peu comme Hixton, cet enfant qui nous pousse à vouloir toujours ce qu'il y a de mieux, tout ce qui brille, des jets privés, ce genre de choses... Mais la liberté est le seul luxe auquel je tienne vraiment. La liberté d'écrire, de voir ma fille grandir... De te suivre sur tes enquêtes... Cet argent me permet surtout... De vivre comme je l'entends!

\- L'enfant a grandi.

\- Oh! Pas tant que ça! Cette propriété sur la lune...

\- Mmh-Mhm?

\- ... Je ne l'ai achetée que le mois dernier!

Elle pouffa.

\- Et toi, dis-moi? Que feras-tu?

\- Tu veux dire que ferais-je?

\- Non, que feras-tu? On va se marier, tu vas bénéficier de mon succès!

\- Castle! S'énerva-t-elle.

\- Quoi?! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait?

\- T'épouser ne signifie pas pour moi gagner au loto! Je ne toucherai pas à ton argent!

\- Mais...

\- Arrête! On en a déjà parlé à de nombreuses reprises et il est hors de question que tu me donnes une carte de crédit ou que tu m'ouvres un compte!

\- Mais enfin, puisque ça me fait plaisir!

\- Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre que ta présence à mes côtés!

Un gars suspect apparut devant eux, ils sortirent des voitures et retrouvèrent les types qu'ils cherchaient. Leur interrogatoire les mit sur la piste d'un dealer qui répondait au nom d'Oz et qui n'hésita pas à faire sauter la voiture des suspects. Apparemment ce gars était une vraie anguille et évitait soigneusement tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un flic, ils allaient devoir ruser pour l'approcher.

\- Bon! Castle! On va avoir besoin de ta voiture! Annonça Beckett.

Ils passèrent se changer au loft, où ils retrouvèrent Martha. Kate la serra tendrement dans ses bras.

\- Rick m'a raconté ce qu'il vous arrivait. Comment ça va?

\- Oh! J'ai connu mieux, soupira Martha.

\- Alors, il paraît que vous avez rendu l'argent de votre héritage?

\- Oh, j'ai bien essayé, mais les enfants de Chet n'en veulent pas, ils disent que leur père me vouait une véritable passion, alors ils veulent que je garde cet argent! Depuis j'y réfléchi et je ne sais toujours pas quoi en faire. Tout ce à quoi je peux penser me semble tellement... Égoïste et mesquin!

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligée de voir les choses comme ça! Quelqu'un m'a dit un jour que l'argent ne nous changeait pas, qu'il ne faisait qu'accentuer notre personnalité... Vous teniez à Chet... Vous pourriez peut être, honorer sa mémoire d'une manière ou d'une autre, suggéra Kate.

\- Oh c'est une excellente idée, très généreuse! Merci! Vraiment! Merci beaucoup! Répondit Martha en retrouvant le sourire.

\- Voilà! J'ai les clés! Annonça Castle qui n'avait rien perdu de la conversation entre Martha et Kate.

\- Super! C'est moi qui conduis!

\- Ah ! Ah ! Ah! Tu veux conduire? Je ne veux pas t'offenser, mais cette voiture coûte une fortune, c'est une sportive conçue pour des performances extrêmes, qui répond au moindre de vos mouvements, au moindre de vos...

Beckett roula des yeux et attrapa les clés pour couper court au discours de son fiancé.

Après une expédition dans les rues de New York, qui laissa Castle pantois, elle gara la voiture et lui rendit les clés.

\- Pas mal! Je te la rends.

Ils entrèrent dans le club, Beckett se métamorphosa instantanément. Oublié le flic sérieux et coriace, elle était devenue une petite allumeuse qui ne cherchait que son plaisir. Elle se déhancha sur le rythme de la musique devant Castle, qui n'en revenait pas. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- Va nous chercher à boire et concentre-toi sur Oz.

Il relâcha la respiration qu'il avait bloquée et bredouilla:

\- Euh... Oui... Oz...

Elle s'éloigna de lui, dans un déhanché provocateur et le rappela à l'ordre lorsque qu'elle constata qu'il n'avait pas bougé et matait ses fesses d'un air songeur.

\- Euh... À boire... Oui! Tout de suite!

Elle repéra sa proie et s'avança vers lui d'un air aguicheur. Un des gardes du corps d'Oz tenta de lui barrer le chemin, mais son charme avait déjà opéré sur Oz, qui la laissa se joindre à lui. Elle n'eut aucun mal à le faire tomber dans son piège et alors qu'il lui tendait une dose de drogue, elle lui fit une clé de bras et le plaqua sur la table, avant d'asséner un violent coup de pied dans les noix du garde du corps qui tentait de l'en empêcher. Castle grimaça, compatissant et ne pût s'empêcher de lancer fièrement un : "c'est ma nana! " à l'attention des autres gars alentours.

\- Castle! Fit-elle en tendant la main vers lui.

\- Oh oui! Tiens! Répondit celui-ci en lui tendant un verre.

\- Mais non! Les menottes!

L'interrogatoire d'Oz les remit sur la piste du majordome, qui bien que cela réjouisse Castle s'avéra encore une fois fausse. Ils apprirent tout de même que le billet gagnant avait été volé et entreprirent de retrouver son propriétaire à l'aide des numéros joués.

\- Moi je joue les anniversaires de mes enfants, expliqua Montgomery.

\- Moi, mes premières fois au lit et au combat, annonça Esposito.

\- Et moi les siennes, ajouta Ryan sous le regard consterné de son collègue. Quoi? Bah oui, comme ça, on gagnera tous les deux!

\- Beckett? Demanda Castle.

\- Désolée, mais je ne joue pas!

\- Eh bien imagine!

\- Ça n'a aucune importance! Ces numéros ont été joués il y a un an, pourquoi le véritable gagnant ne s'est pas manifesté?

\- Il n'est peut être plus en vie, suggéra le capitaine.

Ils remontèrent cette piste et trouvèrent que le voisin d'Hixton était le véritable gagnant et ainsi trouvèrent le véritable tueur, le beau fils drogué du voisin.

L'enquête bouclée, ils rentrèrent rapidement au loft, où ils trouvèrent Martha et Alexis qui épluchaient des petites annonces.

\- Bonsoir mesdames!

\- Salut!

\- Oh! Tu achètes une propriété! Remarqua Castle.

\- Grand-mère sait ce qu'elle va faire avec son héritage, tu vas voir, c'est parfait!

\- Dis-moi tout!

\- Je m'apprête à fonder l'école d'art dramatique Martha Rodgers! Annonça l'actrice.

\- Oh! Admira Castle. Mais...tu ne voulais pas honorer la mémoire de Chet?

\- C'est le cas! Mais...en fait, Chet m'a toujours poussée à mettre mon immense talent au service des autres!

\- Alors, pourquoi ça ne s'appellerait pas l'école d'art dramatique Chet Pallaburn?

\- Eh bien parce que c'est la coutume, quand tu ouvres une école, il faut lui donner le nom d'un grand professeur! Strasberg, Meisner, Adler, et aujourd'hui Rodgers! Oh, mais j'ai bien l'intention de commander un portrait de Chet, que je ferai mettre fasse à la porte d'entrée, de cette façon, ce qu'il m'a légué, sera immortel.

\- Joli, admira Castle.

\- Oh, Martha, c'est parfait, sourit Beckett.

\- Ce qu'il t'a légué! Répéta Castle en se tournant vers sa fiancée.

\- Quoi? Demanda celle-ci.

\- Je fais fausse route depuis le départ avec toi! Tu n'es pas frivole et ce n'est pas en gagnant à la loterie que tu le deviendrais!

\- Quoi? Répéta Beckett.

\- Je sais ce que tu ferais!

\- Alors, quelle serait cette décision d'ordre financier que je n'aurais jamais à prendre? Demanda Beckett.

\- Tu rendrais hommage à ce que ta mère t'a légué! Expliqua-t-il avant de disparaître sous les regards médusé des trois femmes.

\- Vous y comprenez quelque chose? Demanda Martha, tandis que Beckett esquissait un sourire.

Il revint vingt minutes plus tard.

\- Voilà, annonça-t-il, j'ai parlé au doyen de son ancienne école de droit de mon intention de fonder une bourse du nom de Johanna Beckett. Cette bourse paierait les frais de scolarité de tous les étudiants qui se vouent à aider tous ceux que le système prive de voix. Ceux dont ta mère défendait la cause. Et si tu es d'accord, je voudrais organiser une collecte de fonds pour la financer.

\- C'est très gentil, Castle, murmura-t-elle émue. Merci.

\- On va commencer par inviter le maire et tous ceux qui ont soutenu sa campagne! Commença Castle surexcité.

\- On pourrait commencer par préparer le dîner, non? Suggéra Martha.

\- Vous savez que vous avez un mariage à organiser? Rappela Alexis. Avant de chercher un endroit pour votre collecte de fonds, vous ne devriez pas choisir le lieu du mariage?

\- Tu as entièrement raison, Alexis! Répondit Kate. Alors, dans l'ordre, je vais commencer par commander le repas, parce que je meurs de faim!

\- Moi aussi ! Lança Alexis. On commande italien ?

\- Si tu veux !

Le repas arriva peu après et ils dînèrent agréablement devant l'un des nombreux films de Martha, qui commentait en donnant quelques secrets de son jeu d'acteur et en leur livrant quelques anecdotes sur les autres acteurs du film. Rick savourait ce bonheur simple en famille, finalement, Beckett avait raison, la plus grande de ses richesses, il l'avait là, réunie autour de lui, dans son salon.


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapitre soixante-six**

Beckett sortait de la salle de bain. Elle venait de prendre une douche et terminait de se sécher les cheveux. Elle s'amusait à essayer les différentes options de coiffure que ses cheveux longs lui offraient désormais. Lanie, Martha et Alexis lui avaient chacune donné leur avis à ce sujet et tout comme lors de leur expédition pour la robe, elles avaient des idées très différentes. Heureusement, elle avait un ami, qui tenait un salon de coiffure et qui avait accepté avec enthousiasme de faire avec elle des essais coiffures le samedi suivant.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses rêveries par la sonnerie de son portable et soupira avant de décrocher. Les meurtriers se fichaient pas mal de ses projets de mariage et ne respectaient toujours pas ses horaires de travail. Elle nota l'adresse que Ryan lui indiqua et lui promis de le rejoindre une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

Elle retrouva Alexis et Martha dans la cuisine et s'étonna de l'absence de Rick.

\- Il a reçu un appel d'un vieil ami, il a dit de ne pas l'attendre pour diner, expliqua Alexis.

\- Tu nous quittes aussi ? demanda Martha en la voyant enfiler son manteau.

\- Il y a eu un meurtre. Ne m'attendez pas non plus pour dîner, je suis désolée.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, on comprend, répondit Alexis. On te laissera une part dans le réfrigérateur.

\- Merci, vous êtes adorables, sourit Kate en les embrassant avant de quitter le loft.

\- Je dis simplement que la première saint Valentin que tu passes avec quelqu'un est importante! Expliquait Ryan à Esposito en arrivant sur la scène de crime.

\- Ouais, mais Lanie s'en tape de ces trucs-là, répondit ce-dernier.

\- Aucune femme ne s'en tape! Beckett, Castle et toi, vous avez des plans pour la Saint Valentin, n'est-ce-pas?

\- On a un mariage à préparer et je suis flic! Alors dans le cas peu probable où on aurait quelques heures de libre lundi soir, on pourra peut-être aller dîner.

\- Tu vois? Fit remarquer Esposito.

Elle attrapa son portable et composa le numéro de l'écrivain.

\- Salut, Castle! C'est moi. Rappelle-moi s'il te plait.

\- Oooh, Castle va être triste d'avoir manqué ce coup de fil! dit Esposito.

\- Pourquoi?

\- On est chez les riches, chez eux, les meurtres sont toujours très bizarres.

La victime était la propriétaire de la maison. Son mari, Damian Westlake, était sorti à dix-sept heures pour jouer au basket avec son voisin, Charles Hutley et avait retrouvé sa femme morte à son retour à dix-huit heures.

\- Arme du crime? Demanda Beckett à la policière en uniforme, qui lui faisait part des premières constations.

Celle-ci lui montra la victime.

\- Pistolet à clous, constata Beckett.

\- Oui, il est là-bas.

\- Vous voyez? Je vous le disais! Bizarre!

\- La porte arrière était ouverte. Les agents ont trouvé ce qui ressemblait à un tag de gang sur le mur arrière. La peinture est fraîche, continua l'agent en uniforme.

\- Je vais appeler l'antigang, pour voir si quelqu'un peut l'identifier. Annonça Esposito.

Ryan alla interroger le voisin.

\- Les Westlakes ont un chien, donc si les voisins l'ont entendu aboyer, on pourra peut-être avoir une idée de l'heure du crime, supposa Beckett.

\- On a interrogé les voisins! Personne n'a entendu le chien, répondit l'agent en uniforme. Le légiste a situé la mort entre seize heures trente et dix-huit heures.

\- Seize heures trente, répéta Beckett, ça a pu se produire avant le départ du mari... Où est M. Westlake?

L'agent lui indiqua la direction à prendre pour trouver le mari.

\- Merci!

\- M. Westlake, je suis le lieutenant Kate... Castle? ... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

\- Damian Westlake est un vieil ami que j'ai connu à l'école. Il est au courant pour mes relations avec la police et il m'a appelé pour l'épauler...

\- Tu aurais dû m'en informer immédiatement!

\- Je viens juste d'arriver et j'ignorais que ce serait ton enquête! Se justifia l'écrivain.

\- Maintenant que tu le sais, y-a-t-il le moindre élément que tu pourrais m'apprendre?

\- Euh... Non, aucun, je n'avais jamais rencontré Vicky... Mais je peux déjà aller dire à Damian que le flic à qui on a confié cette enquête est le meilleur flic de la ville.

\- Tout allait bien, quand je suis parti, répéta Damian. La dernière chose qu'elle m'ait dite, c'est amuse-toi bien chéri!

\- M. Westlake, est ce que vous connaissez quelqu'un qui aurait pu vouloir du mal à Vicky?

\- Non, tout le monde aimait Vicky!

\- Quelqu'un a tagué votre façade arrière de votre maison, avez-vous remarqué quelqu'un de suspect?

\- Non... Vicky n'aurait pas dû être là, elle est revenue plus tôt du boulot avec un mal de crâne.

\- On va trouver celui qui a fait ça, ok? Je te le promets, assura Castle pour réconforter son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait Comme travail?

\- Décoratrice d'intérieur.

\- Et vous?

\- Damian est écrivain, répondit Castle.

\- Des choses que je pourrais avoir lu?

\- Non, je n'ai jamais été publié, répondit Damian.

\- Combien de temps avez-vous été mariés?

\- Cinq ans.

\- Et tout allait bien entre vous?

\- Woaw! Intervint Castle. Tu as vraiment besoin de demander ça?

\- C'est bon, Ricky! Tempéra Damian. J'aimais énormément Vicky. Elle était toute ma vie!

\- M. Westlake, je suis désolée, mais il faut que je vous pose des questions sur l'arme du crime.

\- D'accord.

\- Pourquoi tu as besoin de l'interroger à propos de l'arme du crime? Demanda Rick.

\- Castle, grogna Beckett. Ce pistolet à clous est à vous?

\- Non. On a fait quelques travaux de rénovation. Tous les outils appartiennent aux ouvriers.

L'interrogatoire de Beckett continua un moment, puis elle quitta la scène de crime, Castle sur ses talons. Sa démarche indiquait son agacement et cela n'échappa pas à l'écrivain. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il était la cause de cet agacement.

\- Hé! Pourquoi es-tu fâchée contre moi? Je prenais seulement soin de mon ami! Demanda Castle alors que Beckett quittait la scène de crime d'un pas rapide et énervé.

\- Tu as défié mon autorité devant un suspect, Castle!

\- Ah oui? Depuis quand Damian est-il suspect?

\- Tout le monde l'est! C'est toujours comme ça que je bosse, tu le sais! Je ne veux pas que tu interfères dans cette enquête!

\- Je ne le ferai pas! Crois-moi, c'est promis! Mais là, on a plein de vrais suspects, comme des ouvriers, ou des membres de gang bien méchants, alors concentrons-nous sur eux! Écoute, j'ai promis à Damian qu'on allait coincer l'assassin. Laisse-moi t'aider... S'il te plait!

\- Oh! Castle! Cria Esposito en l'apercevant.

\- Vous avez pu venir! Ajouta Ryan.

\- Ouais.

\- Alors, j'ai parlé à l'ami de Damian Westlake, Charles Hutley, expliqua Ryan. Il a dit qu'en découvrant le corps de sa femme, Damian était totalement paniqué, mais il a aussi dit que pendant leur petit match amical, Damian était assez tendu et agressif.

\- Alors peut-être qu'il tue sa femme et va jouer avec son pote après, qu'il le blesse pour le ramener chez lui et s'établir un alibi, extrapola Esposito.

\- Pour info, Vicky Westlake a eu une dispute avec l'un des ouvriers... Euh... Vendredi! Un ouvrier, qui, je ne fais que spéculer, a peut-être une certaine expérience des pistolets à clous, alors il faudrait peut-être commencer par suivre cette piste, avant de porter un jugement sur un homme innocent, intervint Castle.

\- Et là, tu es sûr de ne pas interférer ? demanda Beckett agacée.

\- Je soulève seulement un point en tentant de me montrer objectif!

Ils terminèrent leur enquête préliminaire, puis Beckett renvoya toute l'équipe après leur avoir donné rendez-vous à la première heure le lendemain. Castle, qui avait pris un taxi pour venir, rentra avec elle. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot durant le trajet.

Finalement, n'en pouvant plus de ce silence, Rick se décida à briser la glace dans l'escalier qui les menait au loft.

\- Écoute, je sais que tu m'en veux et je te présente mes excuses... On ne va pas se faire la tête toute la soirée, alors s'il te plait, dis-moi comment me faire pardonner!

\- Ça va, Castle, je ne suis plus fâchée, répondit-elle incapable de le torturer davantage.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne me parles plus?

\- Parce que je n'ai rien à dire.

\- Parce que tu n'as rien à dire?! Répéta-t-il incrédule. Et moi qui planifiais déjà une séance de massage et un plan B pour te dérider!

\- Tout compte fait, je suis extrêmement fâchée! Il va falloir la séance de massage et le plan B!

\- Coquine, va! Sourit-il en l'embrassant passionnément.

La sensation de vide et de manque réveilla Kate en pleine nuit. Castle n'était plus là. Elle attrapa sa chemise, qui trainait sur le sol, l'enfila et quitta la chambre, pour partir à la recherche de son écrivain. Elle le trouva debout devant la fenêtre de son bureau, elle vint se blottir contre lui.

\- Ça va?

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas... Je ne dormais plus, je pensais à Damian...

\- Il a l'air d'être important pour toi… Comment ça se fait que tu n'avais jamais rencontré sa femme ?

\- Je suis devenu célèbre, je me suis marié, il s'est marié lui aussi… On s'est perdu de vue, emportés par le tourbillon de la vie, mais je pense souvent à lui, même si je n'ai jamais pris le temps de l'appeler…

\- Lui non plus, n'a pas pris le temps de t'appeler, fit remarquer Beckett. Enfin… Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait des ennuis avec la police…

\- Je t'en prie, ne commence pas…

Elle se tut, malgré l'envie qu'elle avait de le protéger d'une déception. Quelque chose clochait avec Damian Westlake, son instinct de flic le lui hurlait. Voir Castle défendre bec et ongles cet homme, qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance l'ennuyait. Elle connaissait son écrivain, elle connaissait la générosité sans borne dont il pouvait faire preuve envers les personnes qui s'intéressaient à lui. Il avait déjà souffert à cause de ça, elle ne voulait plus le voir souffrir. Mais comment protéger Castle contre lui-même ? Comment l'empêcher d'être lui ?

\- Je retourne me coucher, se contenta-t-elle de dire en l'embrassant sur l'épaule. Tu viens ?

\- Oui… Je te rejoins dans un instant…

Le lendemain matin, ils suivirent la piste du charpentier viré par la victime. L'homme en question avait fait huit ans de prison pour attaque à main armée, ce qui réjouit Castle.

\- Oh! Vois-je deux hommes lancés sur la piste brûlante du probable assassin? Demanda Castle en voyant que les gars partaient pour interpeler le charpentier.

Les gars se tournèrent vers lui en grimaçant, tandis que Beckett pouffait.

\- Euh... Ça sonne plus salace que je ne voulais, s'excusa-t-il.

\- On va le chercher, annonça Ryan.

\- Très bien, acquiesça Beckett à son bureau.

\- Tu vois? J'avais dit que ce n'était pas Damian.

\- Je ne disais pas que c'était lui! Répliqua Beckett. En fait, je serais vraiment ravie si Morris était notre homme!

Malheureusement pour Castle, Morris le charpentier n'était pas l'assassin.

\- L'alibi d'Hasberg... Tient la route, annonça Beckett en raccrochant le téléphone.

\- Oh non, ce n'est pas sérieux! Soupira Castle.

\- On vient de faire la liste de tous les bijoux et il y a bien la bague de fiançailles.

\- Mais il y a d'autres empreintes sur l'arme! Tenta l'écrivain.

\- Partielles, mais aucune ne figure dans nos fichiers d'empreintes.

\- D'accord, alors c'est quoi notre nouvelle théorie? Quel est le nouveau suspect?

Beckett fit une moue pleine de sous-entendus.

\- Oh je t'en prie! Pas Damian!

\- Castle, les types qui pénètrent par effraction quelque part ont toujours leurs propres armes, les chiens aboient sur les étrangers et il faut savoir que plus de trente pourcents des meurtres de femmes sont commis par leurs gentils maris!

\- Je le sais! Oublie les statistiques! Crois-moi, je te l'assure, Damian n'est pas capable de meurtre! Affirma Castle.

\- Je peux dire ça pour peut-être trois personnes que j'ai croisées dans ma vie entière! Mais qu'est ce qui peut justifier cette confiance extrême, cette foi inébranlable que tu as en ce type?

\- Quand j'avais quatorze ans, confia Castle, ma mère m'a envoyé à l'Edgewyck Académie. J'avais le mal du pays et je n'avais pas d'amis, alors, je me suis mis à écrire. Un jour, j'ai proposé une histoire au magazine littéraire. Damian Westlake en était l'éditeur.

\- Et il l'a publié, continua Beckett.

\- Mieux que ça! Il m'a appelé dans son bureau, m'a fait asseoir et m'a dit : " Ricky... Tu as un immense talent" ... Personne ne m'avait dit ce genre de choses avant ça. Damian m'a encouragé, il m'a critiqué, à chaque fois il m'obligeait à creuser encore plus. En fait, sans Damian Westlake, je serais avocat, escroc ou clown de rodéo, mais je ne serais pas écrivain! Sans lui, je ne serais pas moi.

Les craintes de Beckett se confirmaient, Damian Westlake avait donné à l'enfant abandonné qu'était Castle l'intérêt qu'il recherchait désespérément et là, il profitait de la confiance aveugle que son fiancé avait placée en lui, pour se sortir du pétrin dans lequel il était.

\- Alors! Lança Esposito en arrivant, un dossier à la main. J'ai fait une recherche standard sur Damian Westlake. Il se trouve que Vicky est la deuxième de sa famille à avoir eu une mort violente.

\- Vous voulez parler de son père? Euh... Oui... Quand Damian avait dix-neuf ans, son père s'est tué dans leur la maison de vacances des Westlake à Puerto Rico.

-Il ne s'est pas tué, Castle, il a été assassiné! Précisa Beckett qui lisait le dossier apporté par Esposito.

\- Et vous ne nous l'avez pas dit, reprocha Esposito.

\- Vous dire quoi? En quoi cette tragédie concernant la mort de père, il y a plus de vingt ans a le moindre rapport avec cette affaire?

\- Oh ça c'est très simple! Répondit Beckett. Il semble que pour les flics chargés de cette enquête, Damian était le principal suspect!

Esposito regardait Castle et Beckett se disputer à travers les vitres d'une des salles de repos.

\- Castle, c'est une chose de t'occuper de ton ami et de veiller sur lui, mais c'est tout à fait une autre histoire de cacher des informations qui sont primordiales pour mon enquête! Cria Beckett.

\- Je ne t'ai rien caché! J'ai jugé ça sans importance! Se défendit l'écrivain.

\- Tu juges ça sans importance que Damian ait été suspect dans une précédente affaire criminelle?

\- Je n'étais pas au courant qu'il avait été suspect! Rétorqua Castle en haussant le ton à son tour. Et vu qu'il n'a jamais été arrêté, et que l'affaire n'est toujours pas résolue, ces flics ont plein de théories et aucune preuve! Comme quelqu'un que je pourrais nommer là tout de suite!

\- Tu sais, si c'était n'importe qui d'autre, tu me demanderais pourquoi je ne lui ai pas encore passé les menottes à ce type!

\- Damian n'est pas n'importe qui! Et je peux te dire que tu te trompes sur ce coup-là!

Ryan rejoignit Esposito non loin de là.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda l'irlandais.

\- Papa et maman se disputent. Répondit le latino.

\- C'est qui qui gagne?

\- Tu étais d'accord pour ne pas te mettre dans mes pattes! Rappela Beckett.

\- Exact, mais je n'ai jamais accepté de laisser mon ami se faire accuser à tort!

\- Castle! Tu es trop proche de cette affaire! Tu dois rentrer à la maison à présent et tout de suite! Cria Beckett.

Le regard qu'il posa sur elle fut glacial, elle le reçut comme une gifle. Elle pensait qu'il avait davantage confiance dans son jugement. Apparemment, elle se trompait. Elle le regarda quitter le poste sans un mot, puis s'approcha des gars, qui faisaient semblant de téléphoner.

\- Oui, merci, Bill. J'apprécie, vraiment, fit Ryan.

\- ... Dans environs cinq minutes, Calculait Esposito.

\- Oui, aussi vite que possible! Dit Ryan en raccrochant.

\- Okay! Termina Esposito en raccrochant.

\- Allons chercher le dossier de l'affaire Phillip Westlake, Lança Beckett. Je veux savoir pourquoi aucune arrestation n'a été faite. Et l'ex-mari de Vicky Westlake, Simon Campbell, amenez-le-moi!

Castle était retourné auprès de Damian. Il l'interrogea sur le meurtre de son père.

Damian lui résuma l'affaire en quelques phrases et lui expliqua qu'au moment des faits, il se trouvait à trois mille kilomètres de là, à l'université. Ils parlèrent des relations tendues de Damian avec son père, qui ne s'étaient pas arrangées avec la mort de sa mère. Castle évoqua aussi le fait que Damian ait hérité de la fortune de son père après son assassinat.

\- Tu aurais dû m'en parler, Damian, Reprocha Castle. Je ne suis pas un flic, moi! Je suis ton ami!

\- Tu as raison. Tu te souviens quand tu es arrivé à Edgewick?

\- Oui, je m'en souviens.

\- C'est moi qui ai dit à tout le monde de te donner une chance. J'aimerais la même chance maintenant, répondit Damian.

Cette affaire devenait de plus en plus inconfortable, pour Beckett. Elle venait d'interroger l'ex-mari de Vicky et de nouveau les indices pointaient vers l'ami de Castle. Vicky semblait vouloir quitter Damian. En fin de journée, elle laissa Ryan et Esposito rentrer chez eux et continua ses recherches seule. Elle jeta un œil à son téléphone, il n'y avait aucun message de lui. Elle se rappela le regard qu'il lui avait jeté avant de quitter le poste et eut du mal à retenir ses larmes. Elle inspira un grand coup, serra les mâchoires et se dirigea vers le tableau blanc. Castle avait confiance en Damian et s'il y avait une seule preuve de son innocence, elle la trouverait.

\- Richard! S'étonna Martha en le trouvant dans le salon. Je pensais que tu étais parti te coucher il y a des heures!

\- Je ne pouvais pas dormir.

\- À cause de ta dispute avec Katherine? Ou bien parce qu'il est possible que ton vieil ami Damian ait commis un double meurtre?

\- Les deux. Et merci de ne pas mettre de gants pour m'en parler!

\- Où est Katherine?

\- Au poste, je suppose. Elle n'a pas appelé et n'est toujours pas rentrée.

\- Richard, je sais que c'est difficile…

\- Non! Ne le dis pas. Je sais ce à quoi tu penses, parce que j'y pense moi-aussi. Quelles sont les chances que le père et la femme de Damian soient tous les deux assassinés dans des cambriolages qui ont mal tourné? Mais il n'a rien à voir avec ça!

\- Alors, qu'en penses-tu? Demanda l'actrice.

\- Je sais… Mais, s'il est coupable, je vais avoir besoin d'en être convaincu. Il ne doit pas y avoir de doute raisonnable. J'aurais besoin de preuves solides! Pas seulement des coïncidences et des spéculations!

\- As-tu déjà vu Beckett se contenter de moins que ça?

\- Non.

\- Alors je pense que tu dois te rendre à l'évidence, chéri. Tu dois des excuses à Katherine. Surtout si tu veux rester sur cette affaire.

Il soupira. Il devait bien reconnaître que sa mère avait raison. Il devait des excuses à Beckett. Il décida d'attendre son retour dans le salon. Ce fut Alexis, qui le réveilla le lendemain matin, alors qu'elle se préparait à aller au lycée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Hein? Euh... J'attendais Beckett... Et apparemment, elle n'est pas rentrée...

\- Elle n'est pas rentrée? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

\- On s'est disputés... À propos d'une enquête. J'ai dit des choses que je n'aurais pas dû dire. Apparemment elle est très fâchée.

\- Il y a peut-être une autre explication... Tu devrais la rejoindre et t'excuser.

\- Oui... Tu as raison, chérie...

Il prit son petit déjeuner avec sa fille, puis se prépara pour se rendre au poste.


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapitre soixante-sept**

Beckett terminait de se coiffer, heureusement qu'elle avait toujours une tenue de rechange dans sa voiture et qu'il y avait des douches près de la salle de sport. Comment avait-elle pu passer la nuit au poste? Ce genre de chose ne lui était plus arrivé depuis longtemps. Son ventre gargouilla, elle soupira. Elle devrait se contenter de café et d'un ou deux biscuits qui trainaient dans le tiroir de son bureau pour ce matin. Elle pensa à Castle, comment allait-il réagir ? L'avait-il attendue ou était-il toujours fâché et donc soulagé qu'elle ne soit pas rentrée ? En tout cas, il n'avait pas appelé. Elle soupira une fois de plus et redescendit à l'étage de la douzième.

Quelques temps plus tard, Rick arriva au poste avec des cafés et un paquet. Il rencontra les gars devant le tableau blanc.

\- Où est Beckett? Demanda-t-il.

\- Devant la machine à café, indiqua Esposito.

\- Elle a l'air crevé, ajouta Ryan. J'ai demandé au gardien à quelle heure elle était arrivée, il a dit qu'il ne l'a pas vue arriver.

\- Elle a passé la nuit ici, répondit Castle en se sentant encore plus mal à l'aise d'avoir douté d'elle.

Il arriva dans la salle de repos et la trouva en train de se débattre avec la machine à café.

\- Oh non! Rahhh! Pestait-elle alors que la machine échappait à son contrôle.

\- Je peux t'aider? Demanda-t-il.

\- Ça va, grogna-t-elle.

\- Tu... Euh... Tu...

\- Castle, ça va, je m'en sors, Okay? Répéta-t-elle agacée.

Elle retenta la manœuvre et échoua lamentablement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

\- Je venais voir comment tu allais... Je t'ai attendue hier soir...

Elle baissa la tête légèrement honteuse. Oserait-elle lui dire qu'elle avait lu et relu tous les éléments du dossier jusqu'à en avoir mal aux yeux et que finalement, elle s'était écroulée de fatigue sur son bureau?

Il eut un pincement au cœur, elle évitait son regard, visiblement toujours fâchée. Il n'aurait jamais dû douter d'elle. Elle ne cherchait que la vérité, elle ne vivait que pour ça et il l'avait accusée de ne pas faire son travail sérieusement.

\- Je comprends, reprit-il, tu m'en veux et tu en as le droit. Quand j'ai dit à Damian que le meilleur flic de New York travaillait sur le meurtre de sa femme, je le pensais vraiment. Et je... Je suis désolé, d'avoir douté de toi... Je t'en prie, reviens à la maison...

\- ... Tu penses que je suis fâchée au point de ne plus vouloir rentrer? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Bah... Tu n'es pas rentrée hier soir...

\- Non! ... Je suis désolée... Je me suis endormie...

\- Tu t'es endormie? Répéta-t-il étonné.

\- Sur mon bureau... Je sais, c'est pathétique... Mais je n'ai pas vu le temps passer... Je me suis endormie sur mon bureau...et quand je me suis réveillée, c'était déjà le matin...

\- ...Tu... Tu avais l'intention de rentrer?!

\- Evidemment! ... Mais d'habitude, tu es là pour me rappeler qu'il est temps de rentrer... Ou tu m'appelles pour me le dire, quand je me laisse emporter par une enquête... Et là...

\- ... J'étais si contrarié que je n'ai même pas appelé... Termina-t-il confus.

\- Hey! Ce n'est pas grave! C'est ma faute! Je devrais réussir à comprendre quand je dois m'arrêter!

\- C'est mon rôle à moi, répliqua-t-il en lui tendant un café et le paquet qu'il tenait. Je suis ton garde-fou! Depuis quand n'as-tu rien avalé?

\- Oh Castle, tu lis dans mes pensées! S'écria-t-elle en mordant dans un croissant comme une affamée.

\- Tu n'as même pas pris le temps de manger hier soir? Constata-t-il sur un ton de reproche.

\- Hm...

\- Ne mange pas si vite! Tu vas t'étouffer.

Elle s'installa à la table et prit le temps de manger calmement. Il la regardait en souriant. Elle, qui lui reprochait parfois son côté gamin, se comportait parfois comme une adolescente attardée. Lorsqu'elle eut mangé à sa faim, il reprit la parole.

\- Encore une fois, je suis désolé... Si tu me laisses revenir, je te promets de faire de mon mieux pour me montrer objectif.

\- Ça pourrait être un peu plus compliqué que prévu... Répondit-elle en grimaçant.

Elle l'emmena dans la salle de conférences et commença l'exposé de ce qu'elle avait trouvé avec les gars et qu'elle avait passé la nuit à lire et relire encore et encore.

Leur contrat prénuptial stipulait que Damian ne toucherait rien en cas de divorce, mais hériterait de tout en cas de mort de Vicky. Castle contra l'argument en rappelant que son ami était riche grâce à la somme qu'il avait reçue à la mort de son père. Ryan rappela que ce dernier avait été assassiné et ajouta que cet argent s'était envolé, Damian Westlake avait tout dépensé en faisant la cour à sa femme. Beckett lui montra alors les relevés de comptes des Westlake, qui indiquaient que c'était Vicky, qui payait toutes les factures. Enfin, Ryan donna le coup de grâce en exposant le fait que Damian dépensait désormais l'argent de sa femme en cigares cubains, très bons whiskys et places en loge. Ils en vinrent à l'hypothèse selon laquelle Vicky était peut-être fatiguée de l'entretenir et que peut être elle avait eu la même réaction que le père de Damian à son égard et avait menacé de lui couper les vivres.

\- J'ai lu le dossier de l'affaire Philip Westlake, annonça Beckett. Les flics étaient sûrs que c'était lui et je crois qu'ils n'avaient pas tort!

\- Eh bien moi je te dis qu'ils se trompaient! Tout comme toi! Rétorqua Castle agacé.

\- Excuse-moi, mais là, tu te montres objectif ou tu t'efforces de ne pas te mettre dans mes pattes?! Râla Beckett.

\- Je dis seulement que peut être nous pourrions élargir un peu la liste des suspects. Il y a certainement quelqu'un d'autre à qui nous pourrions nous intéresser.

Esposito acquiesça et relança la piste du gang et notamment l'un de ses membres: Omar Lincoln, le tag sur la façade arrière des Westlake portait sa signature.

\- S'il vous plaît, dites-moi que c'est un sale type! Supplia l'écrivain.

\- Il a pris deux ans pour braquage à main Armée.

\- Hm?

\- J'ai appelé la section graffiti, ajouta Esposito. Ils ont pisté notre gars et l'ont même localisé.

\- Très bien! Alors on va l'arrêter, annonça Castle en bondissant.

Les gars jetèrent un regard à Beckett, qui soupira :

\- Okay, allez-y!

\- Merci!

Encore une fois, l'interrogatoire du nouveau suspect finit par pointer en direction de l'ami de Castle, qui n'en revenait pas du crédit qu'on accordait à ce voyou. Esposito lui répondit que le fleuriste avait confirmé l'histoire dudit voyou et que ça ne pouvait pas être lui.

\- Omar dit qu'il a entendu les Westlake avoir une très grosse engueulade, annonça le latino à Beckett et Ryan, qui épluchaient des dossiers. Il dit qu'elle a parlé de divorce.

\- Damian nous a dit que tout allait bien avec sa femme et que la dernière chose que Vicky lui avait dite c'était " amuse-toi bien chéri".

\- Ils ont eu une dispute, plein de couples se disputent! Répondit Castle pour balayer cet argument. Nous-mêmes, on s'est disputés hier!

\- Alors pourquoi Damian nous a menti? Demanda Beckett sans sourciller.

\- Peut-être qu'il avait peur que vous le suspectiez de meurtre?

\- Ou peut être bien qu'il avait peur que l'on puisse découvrir l'objet de cette dispute. Ce sont les relevés de sa carte de crédit, annonça Beckett en lui tendant un paquet de feuilles.

\- On a déjà parlé de tout ça! Cigares, whisky, places en loges...

\- Ce sont les relevés d'une autre carte, expliqua Ryan, qu'on a eu du mal à trouver parce que Damian payait ses factures depuis un compte parallèle, qu'il avait caché à Vicky.

\- Et vus ses achats, je suis sûre qu'il avait plein d'autres secrets, ajouta Beckett. Il y a un fleuriste, une bijouterie dans un centre commercial et il louait une fois par semaine, une salle de jeu au club Varik.

\- Il y a quoi là-bas, je ne connais pas, demanda Ryan.

\- Des lits... Principalement... Répondit Castle, sous le regard intrigué des trois autres. Oui, j'étais membre...

\- Alors, pourquoi Damian louerait un pieu, quand il a déjà une grande et belle maison? Demanda Ryan.

\- Oh... Je ne sais pas... Il y a forcément une explication, soupira Castle en s'asseyant l'air perdu.

\- Eh bien, allons voir si on peut la trouver, lança Beckett.

Ils découvrirent que Damian Westlake entretenait une relation avec l'hôtesse d'accueil du club et que Mme Westlake le savait. Elle avait d'ailleurs rencontré Callie, l'hôtesse pour la prévenir qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter Damian et qu'après ça, il n'aurait plus d'argent. Elle pensait que Damian chercherait une autre femme pour l'entretenir.

Plus Callie parlait de la réaction de Damian et de ce que ce dernier lui avait caché après le meurtre de sa femme, plus Castle se sentait mal.

Beckett lui apporta un café, alors qu'il se tenait devant le tableau blanc, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Elle a un alibi, qui tient la route, expliqua-t-elle doucement. Elle était au boulot tout le mercredi jusqu'à dix-neuf heures et pour info, on amène Damian dans nos locaux,

\- Écoute, peut-être bien que Damian est un séducteur, un paresseux et un mauvais mari...

\- Peut-être bien? Reprit-elle d'un air entendu.

\- Mais ça ne fait pas de lui un meurtrier! Et tu n'arrêtes pas de me regarder comme si j'étais dingue, seulement parce que je crois en lui, mais c'est parce que tu ne le connais pas !

\- Et toi non plus, Castle. Le Damian que tu crois connaître n'existe pas. Tu l'as inventé, comme tu as inventé Derek Storm et comme tu as inventé Nikki Hard. C'est un personnage, dans une histoire que tu te racontais, quand tu étais un gamin de quatorze ans, avec le mal du pays. Il est peut-être temps de la laisser partir, maintenant.

Ils se levèrent et aperçurent Damian arriver, escorté par un policier.

\- Tu peux suivre l'interrogatoire dans la pièce d'à côté. Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu sois là, annonça Beckett.

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et assista à l'interrogatoire et à l'arrestation de son ami, par la femme qu'il aimait. Il eut du mal à le supporter et quitta le poste, le cœur lourd.

Lorsque Martha rentra, elle le trouva étendu sur le canapé de son bureau, broyant du noir.

\- Katherine n'est pas là?

\- On ne s'est pas disputés... On n'est simplement pas du même avis...

\- Je vois. Alexis n'est pas là?

\- Oui, elle veut se lever tôt demain pour faire du shopping avant son cour de violon.

\- C'est vrai, c'est sa première Saint Valentin avec Ashley, elle est un peu sous pression.

\- Oh oui! Elle veut un cadeau qui dise "je t'aime" mais pas d'un cadeau qui dise " Je t'aime plus que la vie elle-même, je t'en prie ne me quitte pas ou j'en mourrais" !

\- Oui, c'est pour ça que vous ne nous offrez que des chocolats ou des fleurs, dit Martha d'un air blasé.

\- J'aimerais que mon choix soit si simple, soupira Castle. Je me rends compte que j'ai le choix de croire en deux choses horribles. Soit Damian est un assassin, soit Beckett a arrêté un homme innocent. Rien que d'y penser, ça me donne mal à la tête.

Ils entendirent la porte du loft s'ouvrir.

\- Castle! Je suis rentrée! Annonça la voix de Beckett.

\- Oublie ta tête et écoute ton cœur, conseilla Martha.

Il sourit à sa mère et se rendit dans le salon, où il trouva sa fiancée, les bras chargés d'un carton d'archives.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça?

\- Le dossier de l'affaire Philip Westlake. Je l'ai emprunté... Discrètement.

\- Pourquoi l'as-tu amené ici?

\- Tu me reproches de faire une fixation sur ton ami, parce qu'il y a cette ancienne affaire qui plane au-dessus de sa tête. J'ai épluché ce dossier la nuit dernière, et j'en suis arrivée à la même idée que les flics chargés du dossier. Alors, je me suis dit que peut être que toi, tu réussirais à me convaincre du contraire et que je verrais cette affaire autrement, après ça.

\- Je croyais que tu n'avais aucune confiance en Damian.

\- C'est le cas. C'est pourquoi je l'ai arrêté, mais tu lui fais confiance et j'ai confiance en toi. Alors...

Il se précipita vers elle et la serra si fort dans ses bras, qu'elle crut qu'elle allait étouffer.

\- ... Rick... Tu m'étouffes!

\- Oh! Pardon! Dit-il en desserrant son étreinte. Merci, Kate! Merci!

\- T'emballe pas! Il va falloir me convaincre et ça ne va pas être facile!

\- Alors au travail!

\- Oh... Chaque élément dans le dossier de cette affaire finit toujours par nous ramener à Damian, constata Castle dépité.

\- Apparemment, les voisins ont vu un homme roder devant chez les Weslake le soir du meurtre, dit Beckett en étouffant un bâillement. Il y a son portrait-robot, mais ça n'a pas été concluant.

\- Tu es épuisée, tu devrais aller te coucher, répondit Castle en prenant le portrait-robot qu'elle lui tendait. ...

\- Quoi?

\- Kate, je connais ce gars-là.

\- C'est qui?

\- Un gars qui était à l'école avec nous... C'était un gamin intelligent, mais c'était un vrai sociopathe et un voleur.

Le lendemain, lorsque Castle se réveilla, Beckett était déjà partie. Elle lui téléphona peu après.

\- Hey, tu aurais pu me réveiller, lui reprocha-t-il.

\- Bonjour quand même!

\- Oui... Euh bonjour, excuse-moi.

\- Tu vas être content. On vient de relâcher Damian.

\- Quoi? Mais pourquoi?!

\- J'ai repensé à tout ce que tu m'avais dit à propos de ton ami et des papiers du divorce qu'elle lui a fait signer. J'ai eu une idée en me levant ce matin. On a trouvé la factrice qui a emporté l'enveloppe qui contenait ces papiers. Elle a vu Vicky en vie après avoir croisé Damian et son ami qui partaient pour jouer au basket.

\- C'est vrai?! C'est génial!

\- T'emballe pas! Il a peut être payé quelqu'un pour la tuer!

\- Impossible!

\- Castle!

\- Ok, continue tes investigations, je vais rencontrer le flic chargé de l'enquête Philip Westlake!

\- À tout à l'heure, Castle.

\- Merci chérie.

\- Ne me remercie pas, s'il est coupable, je le coffrerai.

\- Ça va de soi!

Beckett suivit la piste des bijoux de Vicky et confronta de nouveau Damian, qui lui montra l'ensemble des diamants de sa femme qu'il avait fait remplacer par des faux, en vue de ne pas retrouver sans un sou après leur divorce.

Les gars arrivèrent également à la conclusion que Damian n'était peut-être pas coupable de meurtre. Coupable de vol, certainement, mais pas de meurtre. L'ex-mari de Vicky était ruiné et la mort de Vicky lui aurait permis de récupérer la maison et de retomber sur ses pattes financièrement.

Kate arrivait devant l'ascenseur, quand les portes de celui-ci s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître Castle.

\- En fait... J'espérais bien te trouver ici, bredouilla-t-il.

\- J'étais justement en train de t'appeler, répondit-elle en souriant.

Il fit quelques pas vers elle.

\- Ça y est, je crois savoir qui est le tueur, dirent-ils en même temps.

Ils échangèrent un long regard sans dire un mot, simplement heureux de se retrouver. Ils interrogèrent l'ex-mari et l'employée de Vicky et cette dernière finit par avouer le meurtre.

Castle se rendit ensuite chez Damian, à qui il annonça avoir résolu l'affaire de son père. Il lui expliqua comment il était remonté jusqu'à Michael Rutherford et que ce dernier était passé aux aveux. Rutherford avait conservé les preuves qui incriminaient Damian en tant que commanditaire du meurtre de son père.

Le cœur lourd, Castle regarda les policiers arrêter son ami.

Beckett l'attendait non loin de là.

\- Montrez-moi un héros et je vous écrirai une tragédie, dit-elle en citant F. Scott Fitzgerald.

\- Alors, c'est sûrement Ernest Hemingway, qui a dit " Bon sang, j'ai bien besoin d'un verre"! Répondit Castle.

\- Alors on y va! C'est ma tournée!

\- C'est la Saint Valentin!

\- Je sais, j'ai réservé une table dans un bon restaurant, sourit-elle. Ça va?

\- Ça va très bien, assura-t-il.

Elle lui donna un petit coup d'épaule.

\- Menteur!

\- Aieuh!

\- J'ai un cadeau qui devrait te remonter le moral.

\- C'est vrai? C'est quoi?

\- Un sabre laser.

\- Sérieusement?

\- Nan.

\- Wow, t'es dure!

\- Rentrons, tu n'auras qu'à l'ouvrir pendant que je me préparerais pour notre dîner.

\- Mais moi, je n'ai rien pour toi !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Ah ! Ah ! Je t'ai eue !

\- Gamin !

\- Gamine !

\- Au fait, j'attends un massage intégral et un plan B chaque soir de la semaine si tu veux que je te pardonne !

\- Accordé, j'ai été nul, je le reconnais, dit-il d'un air penaud.

\- Mais ta «période de rédemption » ne commencera que demain, précisa-t-elle.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ce soir, c'est moi qui pilote la soirée ! Le programme de ce soir, c'est « Comment redonner le moral à son fiancé qui a eu une dure journée » !

\- Ça fait rêver !

\- Crois-moi Castle, ça ne sera pas du rêve, ce soir, il n'y en a que pour moi !

\- Ça ne devrait pas plutôt être que pour moi ? Reprit-il amusé.

\- Nan ! Ce soir, il n'y en a que pour moi, parce que je vais te réconforter, en t'emmenant dans un délicieux restaurant, en te massant intégralement et avec amour, puis en te faisant l'amour passionnément ! Expliqua-t-elle en s'approchant de lui pour l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Wahh… et Wahh encore, soupira-t-il entre deux baisers.


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapitre soixante-huit:**

Le soleil était levé depuis des heures. Ses rayons filtraient à travers les rideaux, baignant la pièce dans une douce et agréable lumière. Rick pénétra dans la pièce un plateau dans les mains. L'odeur du café envahit la pièce. Il la regarda en souriant. Elle dormait en travers du lit, une jambe au-dessus des couvertures, serrant l'oreiller de son fiancé contre elle. Elle avait l'air si bien là, qu'il eut des remords à l'idée de la réveiller. Pour une fois qu'elle n'était pas levée aux aurores!  
Il posa le plateau sur la table de chevet et se retourna vers elle, lorsqu'elle laissa échapper un merveilleux soupir de contentement.  
\- Hey...  
\- Hey, marmotte! Bien dormi?  
\- Mmhmm... Marmotte?... Quelle heure est-il?  
\- Presque onze heures! Tu as fais le tour du cadran!  
\- Onze heures?! Bondit-elle. Tu aurais dû me réveiller plus tôt! On devait préparer nos faire-part!  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai fait une pré sélection! Je n'avais pas le cœur de te réveiller, tu dormais si bien que la marque des draps est imprimée sur ta joue!  
Elle se frotta vigoureusement la joue.  
\- Merci, dit-elle en attrapant la tasse fumante qu'il lui tendait.  
Elle sourit en découvrant le cœur tracé avec la mousse à la surface de son café. Rick était toujours très attentionné.

Une fois son café avalé, Kate fila dans la cuisine pour se servir une assiette de fruits, tandis que Castle disposait les différents modèles de faire-part qu'il avait sélectionnés.  
\- C'est le paradis! Clama-t-elle depuis la cuisine.  
\- Quoi donc? Passer la journée avec ton futur mari?  
Elle passa devant lui et vint s'installer dans le canapé à ses côtés.  
\- Non, non. Pas ça...  
\- Pas ça? S'étonna Castle en levant le regard vers elle.  
\- Non, je veux dire, pas seulement ça! Il est onze heures et demie! Je me prélasse tranquillement dans le canapé en pyjama! Pas d'obligations, ni d'interrogatoire, pas de paperasse! Seulement préparer tranquillement notre mariage.  
\- Maintenant que tu y as goûté, peut-être que tu prendras des jours de congé plus souvent! Alors, qu'est ce que tu penses de celui là? Demanda-t-il en montrant un premier modèle.  
\- ... Mhm... Non, ça fait trop froufrou!  
\- Je suis d'accord! Et celui-là? Trop austère, non?  
Il continua à faire défiler les modèles, jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'arrête.  
\- Oh! J'aime bien celui-là, pas toi?  
\- Mhm... Mouais... Je ne le sens pas trop... Même si tu pourrais peut être me convaincre...  
\- Je te parie que je le peux, répondit-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien.  
\- Ouais, mais tu vas devoir travailler dur pour y arriver!  
\- Oui, je peux le faire! Parce que s'il y a une chose dont nous avons absolument besoin... C'est d'une bonne police d'écriture, répondit-elle en l'attrapant par la main pour l'entraîner vers la chambre.  
Le téléphone de Beckett sonna au même moment, Rick leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- Et voilà le pire timing de tous les temps!  
Elle rit et décrocha son téléphone.  
\- Beckett!

\- On sera là dans vingt minutes, répondit-elle avant de raccrocher. On a un meurtre qui nous attend, Castle.  
\- Les meurtriers se liguent contre nous! Soupira-t-il.  
\- On se rattrapera ce soir, dit-elle en l'embrassant avant de filer sous la douche.  
\- J'y compte bien! Ça fait une semaine que tu rentres tard et épuisée, j'ai l'impression d'être fiancé à un fantôme.

Un taxi désossé près d'un entrepôt. En arrivant sur les lieux, personne ne se doutait que cette affaire allait être aussi dangereuse et stressante.

\- C'est quoi ce taxi désossé ? Demanda Beckett à Esposito en arrivant sur la scène de crime.  
\- Le type de la sécurité s'est posé la même question et puis il a trouvé le corps ! Répondit le latino.  
\- Qui est notre victime ? Demanda-t-elle encore.  
\- Amir Alhabi, le chauffeur du taxi !  
\- Contacte la brigade des vols de véhicules et fait rechercher les pièces détachées qui ont disparu ! dit Beckett.  
\- C'est déjà fait ! Annonça Esposito tandis qu'ils entraient dans l'entrepôt.  
\- La victime avait de l'argent sur elle ? Continua Beckett.  
\- Ni sur lui, ni dans le taxi, tout indique qu'on l'a tué pour son argent et les pièces de sa voiture, affirma le latino.  
\- Non pas du tout mon bébé ! Rétorqua Lanie qui complétait un dossier.  
\- Euh ! Commença Castle surpris.  
\- Tu viens de l'appeler « mon bébé » ! Chuchota Beckett à l'oreille de son amie.  
\- Oh, sérieux ? Demanda celle-ci.  
\- C'est gênant ! Chuchota Castle à son tour.  
\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'inhabituel ?  
\- Et bien à première vue, l'heure du décès peut faire croire à un vol, il a été tué à 23h15 !  
\- Quelle précision, c'est très impressionnant ! Admira Castle.  
\- Sa montre c'est cassée quand il est tombé ! Expliqua Lanie.  
\- Fallait pas le dire, ça gâche la magie !  
\- La cause du décès peut aussi faire croire à un vol, reprit Lanie, une balle de 9 millimètres dans la tête mais il y a un truc qui colle pas, ses doigts ont été brisés un par un !  
\- Les chauffeurs de taxi planquent parfois leur argent, on l'a peut-être torturé pour lui faire avouer sa cachette ! Supposa l'écrivain.  
\- Je veux savoir d'où il venait et quel était son dernier client avant de finir dans cet entrepôt! Ordonna Beckett avant de quitter la scène de crime.

La victime, Amir Alhabi, était un modèle d'immigration réussie. Arrivé en provenance de Syrie sept ans auparavant, il avait été naturalisé en juin de l'année précédente. Il était propriétaire de son véhicule et de sa licence avec son cousin, Jamal.  
Ils retracèrent le trajet d'Amir avant sa mort, grâce au service de suivi par satellite auquel il s'était abonné, ce qui lui permettait de perdre moins de temps dans les bouchons et de savoir où il pouvait trouver des clients.  
Il avait roulé jusqu'à Washington Heights, s'était arrêté sans couper le moteur devant le 1600 sur St Nicolas Avenue pendant six minutes et ensuite il était allé à l'entrepôt.  
Washington Heights étant un endroit plutôt dangereux en pleine nuit, Castle supposa qu'il se serait fait braquer et que quelqu'un l'avait obligé à aller à l'entrepôt. Ils trouvèrent également un nombre mystérieux dans l'application bloc note du téléphone de la victime. Après avoir interrogé la famille de la victime et les chauffeurs à qui Amir louait sa licence de taxi, ils revinrent devant le tableau blanc, pour faire le point.  
Plus ils avançaient dans leur enquête, plus cette affaire devenait étrange. Ils découvrirent que des caméras avaient été installées dans le taxi, mais aucun des proches du chauffeur ne semblait être au courant de cela.

De retour au loft et Rick discuta avec Alexis de l'affaire en cours, jusqu'à ce que Martha les rejoigne et change le sujet de la conversation.  
\- Trésor, demanda-t-elle à Alexis, est-ce que tu as parlé à ton père de notre petit voyage entre filles?  
\- Pas encore !  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le faire ? J'ai réussi à nous avoir deux places, et qu'il soit bien précisé, quasiment introuvable, pour l'oasis de sérénité ! Expliqua-t-elle à son fils.  
\- C'est fantastique ! S'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- T'en a jamais entendu parler ?  
\- C'est une retraite spirituelle ! Expliqua Alexis.  
\- Oh et elle est nichée dans les Catskills, précisa Martha. C'est un sanctuaire, un lieu propice à la réflexion afin d'être en contact avec son « moi» profond !  
\- Et dans ton cas, tu es sûr que ce n'est pas dangereux ? Plaisanta l'écrivain.  
\- Grand-mère veut se débarrasser de son égo pour donner des cours de théâtre !  
\- Oui et qui de mieux qu'Alexis pour m'accompagner dans cette aventure? Nous dormirons dans des Yourtes de luxe, nous aurons des cours de méditation, de Yoga, tout ça à partir de demain soir. Enfin évidemment si tu es d'accord ?

Alexis regarda son père avec insistance, articulant silencieusement les mots : Contrôle de physique !  
\- Oh et bien je suppose que… Commença Castle...L'exercice physique… Et en parlant de physique, tu n'as pas un contrôle de physique lundi ?

Martha se retourna vers Alexis, étonnée.  
\- Ah bah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais complètement oublié. C'est lundi matin et je n'ai pas révisé. C'est coef huit pour mon examen final !  
\- Ohhh ! Soupira Martha déçue.  
\- Coefficient huit ! Appuya Castle.  
\- « Carpe Diem », cueille le jour présent. Oh j'aurais dû enseigner ça à mon fils. Tant pis ma chérie, une autre fois peut-être. On dirait qu'il va falloir que je trouve mon « moi » profond toute seule. Déclama l'actrice en partant vers les escaliers. C'est dans mes cordes.  
\- Meilleur… papa… du monde ! Chuchota Castle en insistant sur chaque mot.  
Alexis lui sourit.  
\- Kate n'est pas rentrée avec toi?  
\- Si, elle est dans le bureau, elle écrit sa liste d'invités.  
\- Oh! Je vois. Et la tienne? Elle avance?  
\- Beaucoup trop! Je me suis arrêté quand j'ai entamé la dixième page !  
Beckett arriva à ce moment là, dans la pièce.  
\- Alors? Comment ça se passe? Demanda Castle.  
\- Euh... Eh bien... Ce mariage risque de ne pas être si intime que ça... souffla-t-elle.  
\- Sérieusement? Tu en es à combien?  
\- Une bonne centaine de noms... Et la tienne?  
\- J'en ai trois cents de plus!  
\- 400?! S'écria Beckett.  
\- Je suis quelqu'un de connu dans le monde entier! Plus ou moins, ajouta-t-il, devant le regard dubitatif de sa fiancée. Ce n'est qu'un premier jet, il faut y apporter des corrections.

Elle souffla de nouveau longuement en prenant la liste de Castle et en lui tendant la sienne.  
\- Rappelle-toi, cette correction doit être brutale, impitoyable! Précisa Castle.  
\- Okay, tu as vraiment besoin d'inviter tous ces écrivains? Tu ne les rencontres que très rarement ... Et puis tu sembles oublier que Connely disait que je perturbais ta carrière d'écrivain! Je crois qu'on a notre premier éliminé.  
\- Je dois l'inviter, parce que s'il découvre que j'ai invité Kellermann... Et je dois inviter Kellermann parce que j'invite Wes Craven et Stephen King...  
\- Mais il faut bien commencer quelque part...  
\- Et je sais par où commencer! Tante Theresa? Après ce qu'elle a mis sur Facebook?  
\- Elle l'a retiré.  
\- Alors, qu'est ce qu'on va faire? Demanda Castle.  
\- Si ça peut vous rassurer, ma liste à moi se résume à un nom: Ashley, sourit Alexis.  
\- Raisonnable, comme toujours, constata Castle.  
\- Oh Katherine! Bonsoir! Dit Martha en descendant les escaliers.  
\- Bonsoir, Martha, sourit Beckett.  
\- Eh bien voilà quelqu'un de neutre! Quelqu'un qui est née pour être brutale et impitoyable! Lança l'écrivain.  
\- Merci! Sourit l'actrice. Oh! Vous travaillez encore sur cette liste?  
\- Que dirais-tu de te joindre à nous? Proposa Castle.  
\- Oh! Oui! Je vais chercher ma liste! Répondit-elle. Je n'avais aucune idée du nombre de personnes que je voulais inviter, jusqu'à ce que je les mette par écrit!  
Les visages de Beckett et Castle se décomposèrent, tandis qu'Alexis partit dans un fou rire nerveux.  
\- On ne va pas s'en sortir, gémit Beckett.  
\- Ouais... Il va nous falloir un très très grand train... Tiqua Castle.  
\- Un train?  
\- Ouais! Ça ne serait pas génial de se marier sur le cyclone?  
\- Le grand huit de Cosney Island?  
\- Imagine la métaphore, même si elle ne serait pas tout à fait exacte... Un homme et une femme, fiancés, traversant les hauts et les bas de la vie...  
\- Castle, je t'aime, mais je ne vais pas t'épouser en haut d'une tour, ni dans l'espace, ni à bord d'un grand huit!  
\- Je parie que le Docteur Seuss s'est marié dans un endroit fun, lui, marmonna Castle.  
\- Oui! Le living room de sa femme, répondit-elle.  
\- Voilà! On peut se mettre au travail! Lança Martha en descendant de nouveau les escaliers.  
Ils passèrent la soirée entière à écouter Martha expliquer pourquoi chacun de ses invités était indispensable et finirent par se coucher exténués et dépités.

Le lendemain matin, au poste, Castle sirotait son café près du bureau de Beckett, en compagnie de Ryan et Esposito.  
\- Je ne sais pas ce que je ne donnerais pas pour avoir un moment en tête à tête avec ma fiancée pour préparer notre mariage, bougonna Castle.  
\- Qu'est ce qui vous en empêche? Demanda Ryan.  
\- Hier, ma fiancée avait un jour de congé et nous nous apprêtions à négocier le choix de la police d'écriture pour notre faire-part, quand cette enquête nous est tombée dessus!  
\- Eh oui, restrictions budgétaires, on manque d'effectifs, répliqua l'irlandais compatissant.  
\- Et hier soir, nous devions établir la liste des invités, une sacrée négociation se profilait à nouveau... Et c'est ma mère, qui s'est jointe à nous et ne nous a plus quittés.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par négociation exactement? Demanda Esposito en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Eh bien... Vous savez... Ce qu'une femme est prête à faire pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut de son homme...  
\- Castle! Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore comme bêtises? Grogna Beckett en lui prenant son café des mains.  
\- J'aimerais bien avoir des bêtises à raconter à propos de nos négociations...  
\- On en est où avec les caméras ? Demanda Beckett au capitaine, qui arrivait.  
\- On sait qu'elles ont été installées par un pro, la scientifique étudie les numéros de série pour trouver d'où elles peuvent provenir. Un taxi sous vidéo surveillance et son chauffeur qui se promène avec autant d'argent, ça ne sent pas bon, expliqua Montgomery.  
\- Et en parlant de ça, ça sent pas bon non plus du côté de ses finances. Ce type croulait sous les factures de frais médicaux et puis il y a cinq jours regardez ce qui est arrivé ! Intervint Esposito en lui tendant un dossier.  
Beckett y jeta un œil.  
\- Son compte en banque a été crédité de dix milles dollars !  
\- Ça fait beaucoup d'argent pour un chauffeur de taxi fauché ! Commenta Castle.  
\- Regardez, dit Esposito qui était retourné devant son ordinateur, je viens de trouver un truc bizarre. Je me suis connecté sur le GPS d'Amir pour étudier ses déplacements le jour où il a été tué, à 16h07 il a pris un client, à l'angle de la15ème et de l'avenue des Amériques, qui a payé sa course en liquide !  
\- Qui a-t-il de bizarre là-dedans ? Demanda Castle.  
\- Le trajet a duré vingt-sept minutes et Amir l'a déposé exactement là où il l'avait pris, alors qui peut s'amuser à payer trente dollars pour tourner en rond ? Répliqua le latino.  
\- Une personne qui veut parler à Amir ! Termina Beckett.  
\- Vérifiez les caméras de circulation pour tenter d'identifier le passager ! Ordonna le capitaine.  
\- Tout de suite capitaine ! Répondit Esposito.

Ils remontèrent la piste de la personne qui avait installé les caméras dans le taxi. Celle-ci leur rapporta les paroles d'Amir, il avait fait ça pour une question de sécurité. Grâce aux recherches d'Esposito, ils retrouvèrent le mystérieux passager d'Amir, Fariq Yusef, un suspect qui malheureusement disposait d'une immunité diplomatique et que Beckett dût laisser filer à contre cœur.  
Cette affaire semblait prendre une ampleur qui les dépassait. Cela se confirma, lorsque Castle et Beckett se trouvèrent face au garde-meuble dans lequel Amir s'était rendu.

\- Meurtre, intrigue politique, transfert d'argent et maintenant un mystérieux garde meuble, jubila Castle en se dirigeant vers le box C412 du garde-meuble. Oh cette enquête est trop cool !  
Ils arrivèrent devant le box, Beckett fouilla dans son sac.  
\- Attends, comment vas-tu l'ouvrir? Demanda-t-il soudain.  
\- Et bien, si tout le reste échoue… annonça-t-elle en prenant une pose sensuelle avec une grosse pince coupante dans les mains.  
\- Pour des raisons impossibles à expliquer, je trouve ça extrêmement sexy ! Sourit-il avec un regard coquin.  
\- Ou alors… reprit-elle en posant la pince et en cherchant dans sa poche, j'ai pris les clés d'Amir aux pièces à convictions, donc avec un peu de chance… l'une d'elle ouvrira ce cadenas.  
\- Quelle idée de génie ! 'Admira-t-il alors qu'elle réussissait à ouvrir le cadenas. A ton avis, il y a quoi dedans ?  
\- Aucune idée, il est peut être vide comme l'était le coffre d'Al Capone ! Dit-elle.  
\- Oh non, imagine tous les trucs incroyables qu'on peut trouver dans un endroit pareil, si ça se trouve il y a « L'arche d'alliance, docteur Jones». Suggéra-t-il en écartant les bras et en prenant l'accent allemand.  
Beckett leva les yeux au ciel, et sans plus attendre, ouvrit la porte, braquant le faisceau de sa lampe sur une caisse.  
\- L'arche d'alliance aussi était dans une caisse ! Commenta l'écrivain.  
Ils entrèrent, Castle ouvrit la caisse, dans laquelle ils découvrirent des armes et des explosifs.  
\- Oh, oh !  
Beckett s'avança, toucha les explosifs.  
\- Des pains de plastique !  
Un bip d'alerte retentit, elle regarda le détecteur à sa taille et jura.  
\- Castle ! Sors de là ! Hurla-t-elle.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Sors de là, dehors ! Répéta-t-elle paniquée.  
\- Quoi ? S'inquiéta Castle en courant vers la sortie. Je ne comprends pas !  
\- Castle éloigne-toi de cette porte, dégage ! Cria de nouveau Beckett en fermant la porte du box et en sortant son téléphone.  
\- Qu'est ce qui se passe Kate ?  
\- Lieutenant Kate Beckett, plaque numéro 0334, je viens d'être exposée à un niveau élevé de radiations, expliqua-t-elle au téléphone sous le regard perdu de Castle. On a besoin d'une équipe de décontamination de toute urgence !  
Cette enquête devenait beaucoup moins marrante tout à coup.

Une sonnerie retentissait de manière continue, augmentant le stress de Castle qui se débattait, alors que deux hommes vêtus de combinaisons antiradiations le faisaient entrer dans un bunker.

\- Non, non, non attendez ! Cria-t-il alors que les deux hommes repartaient après l'avoir enfermé. Revenez, dites-moi au moins à quel point c'est grave !  
Castle se retourna et vit Beckett qui n'en menait pas large non plus.

Il regardait ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur, à travers une petite fenêtre, depuis un bon moment, quand il brisa le silence du bunker.

\- Les équipes de décontamination ne restent jamais plus d'une minute dans le bâtiment !

\- C'est peut-être juste leur protocole standard ! Suggéra-t-elle.  
Il referma la fermeture éclair de la fenêtre.  
\- Oui c'est peut-être juste parce que c'est trop dangereux. Marmonna-t-il en la rejoignant. Est-ce qu'il y a une échelle de radiation sur ton détecteur ? Un genre de graduation qui irait de la simple radio à la visite privée de Tchernobyl ?  
\- Niveau maximum... Annonça-t-elle ennuyée.  
\- Oh… Eh bien... Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais en tête, quand je réclamais un moment en tête à tête avec ma fiancée, soupira-t-il.

Pendant ce temps, le commissariat avait été envahi par des équipes du FBI.

\- Capitaine Montgomery je suppose, dit un agent en serrant la main du capitaine. Je me présente Mark Fallon, sécurité intérieur. On m'a envoyé ici pour servir d'agent de liaison, il parait que vous avez un problème ?

Montgomery lui exposa tous les éléments de l'enquête en leur possession.  
\- Amir Alhabi ne devait pas agir seul ! Déclara Fallon après avoir écouté attentivement le capitaine. Où en est-on avec sa femme et son cousin ?  
\- Elle arrive et d'après un voisin, Jamal est sorti boire un verre, on essaie de le trouver, expliqua Montgomery.  
\- Il faut découvrir si Amir gardait ce matériel radioactif pour lui ou pour quelqu'un d'autre mais c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il est mort donc vérifiez ses appels et comparez les à la liste des terroristes présumés ! Ordonna Fallon.  
\- Nous l'avons déjà fait ! Répondit le capitaine. Excusez-moi ?  
\- Oui !  
\- Pour que les choses soient claires, est-ce que vous prenez le relais ?  
\- C'est votre enquête. Je ne suis ici que pour vous apporter mon aide !  
\- Capitaine, on vient de recevoir le dossier d'immigration d'Amir Alhabi, annonça Esposito en arrivant, il a obtenu un diplôme d'ingénieur en génie électrique à Damas !  
\- Sur quoi bossait-il en Syrie ? Se demanda Fallon.  
\- J'ai la réponse, dit Ryan en les rejoignant à son tour, je viens de raccrocher avec le département d'état, ils ont interrogé Amir quand il est arrivé dans le pays et il a travaillé pour le programme nucléaire Syrien !  
\- Le programme nucléaire ? répéta le capitaine estomaqué.  
\- Ouais, acquiesça Ryan.  
\- D'accord, là je prends le relais !

\- C'est une bombe, il y a une bombe atomique dans ce garde meuble ! répétait Castle en faisant les cents pas.  
\- Castle on ne sait pas si c'est une bombe !  
\- Oui, on le saura quand elle explosera dans la nano seconde qui précèdera notre désintégration!  
Il regarda Beckett, elle faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour ne rien laisser paraître, mais il était évident qu'elle avait peur.  
\- Désolé, mets ça sur le compte de l'écrivain qui imagine toujours le pire des scénarios, s'excusa-t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle.  
-Est-ce qu'on peut parler d'autre chose ?  
-Oui !... Euh... Voyons le bon côté des choses, on aura le mariage intime qu'on espérait, puisque personne ne viendra!  
\- Je suis désolée, Castle, soupira-t-elle.  
\- De quoi? Rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute.  
\- Si tu ne me suivais pas sur mes enquêtes, tu n'aurais pas été exposé aux radiations.  
\- Non, je serais en train de me ronger les sangs à l'extérieur de se bunker à me demander si tu vas bien! Je suis heureux d'être avec toi, pour pouvoir te réconforter.

\- À quoi tu penses?  
\- À Martha et Alexis, je ne pense pas qu'elles verront les choses de la même façon...  
\- Elles t'adorent et je suis certain que si elles l'apprennent, elles seront heureuses que nous soyons tous les deux, assura l'écrivain.  
\- Ou elles m'en voudront de t'avoir entraîné là-dedans...  
\- Oh ne crois pas ça! Elles me connaissent et savent très bien que tu n'as pas ton mot à dire là-dedans. Non, crois-moi, le sermon, c'est moi qui vais l'avoir, quand elles verront ta mine déconfite, elles vont me reprocher de t'avoir causé du souci.  
\- Alors, je m'efforcerai de sourire quand je les verrai, répondit Beckett.

Un agent entra dans le bunker.  
\- Vous pouvez y aller ! Annonça-t-il.  
\- Euh, euh quoi? Vraiment ? Bredouilla l'écrivain.  
\- Et pour les radiations ? S'enquit Beckett.  
\- On a retrouvé des résidus de Cobalt 60 dans le garde meuble mais dans des proportions inoffensives, expliqua l'agent.

Beckett se leva, soulagée et piqua un baiser sur les lèvres de son fiancé.  
\- Euh…  
\- Ouff ! Sourit-elle en lui prenant la main pour l'entraîner en trottinant vers la sortie.

\- Lieutenant Beckett, Castle, on est content que vous soyez sains et saufs ! Dit Montgomery en s'avançant vers eux.  
\- Merci monsieur nous aussi, mais je ne comprends pas, est-ce que c'était une fausse alerte ? Demanda Beckett.  
\- Pas exactement, si vous vous sentez d'attaque, on aurait besoin de vous au poste et je vous brieferai sur la route !  
\- Et en ce qui concerne les traces de Cobalt 60, on sait d'où ça peut venir ? Demanda Castle.  
\- On pense qu'il devait y avoir une deuxième caisse qui contenait une quantité beaucoup plus importante de Cobalt 60? Expliqua le capitaine. On a trouvé des câbles et des connecteurs, ce qui nous amène à croire que la caisse était remplie d'explosif !  
\- Une bombe ? Demanda Beckett.  
\- Une bombe sale ! Acquiesça le capitaine.  
\- Quoi?! Et maintenant elle est où? Interrogea Beckett effrayée.  
\- C'est ce qu'on essaie de découvrir ! Répondit le capitaine.

\- Castle, je voudrais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi, annonça Beckett en l'entraînant à l'écart.  
\- Tout ce que tu veux.  
\- Rentre à la maison, boucle ta valise et pars loin d'ici avec Martha et Alexis.  
\- Négatif, c'est hors de question!  
\- Castle, ne commence pas! Je t'en prie!  
\- Je ne commence rien! Il est tout simplement hors de question que je t'abandonne!  
\- Castle! J'ai accepté les risques, quand j'ai pris ma plaque, pas toi! Et il n'est pas question que j'accepte qu'Alexis perde son père et Martha son fils!  
\- Mais...  
\- Castle, s'il te plaît va-t-en! Fais ça pour moi.


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapitre soixante-neuf:**

Suivant les instructions de Beckett, Castle retourna au loft, où il retrouva sa mère et sa fille dans la cuisine.

\- Salut papa ! Tu rentres tard ! Lança Alexis.

\- Et je retourne au poste, je suis juste passé pour me changer !

\- Bon et bien vous pouvez dire Adieu à mon égo, je pars pour l'oasis mais sans Alexis et ce grâce à toi ! Déplora Martha en enfilant son manteau.

\- Et bien justement, j'ai changé d'avis ! Annonça Castle.

\- Tu as changé d'avis ? Répéta Martha incrédule.

\- Sérieux ? Grimaça Alexis.

\- Oui, expliqua-t-il, je crois que c'est important que vous passiez du temps toutes les deux !

\- Oh… tu viens de me redonner foi en toi ! Applaudit l'actrice.

\- Papa, t'oublies nom contrôle de physique, je ne peux pas y aller ! Contra Alexis.

\- Mais si tu peux, affirma-t-il. Tu réviseras là-bas !

\- Mais je... je... j'ai même pas fait ma valise et je…bafouilla Alexis qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

\- Chérie, tout est fourni, tu n'as pas besoin de valise, répondit Martha. Oh! On va tellement s'amuser, allez viens prends un sac !

\- Vas-y, je suis persuadé que ça te fera du bien, dit Castle en se forçant à sourire.

Alexis le dévisagea, comprenant qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave. Elle monta les escaliers à contre cœur. Castle la regarda disparaitre à l'étage, le cœur lourd, mais il savait où était sa place.

Castle rejoignit le commissariat peu après, Montgomery avait réuni toutes ses troupes.

\- Etant donné la nature de l'affaire, je vous rappelle qu'il est interdit d'en parler à qui que ce soit, même à votre famille. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre un mouvement de panique, l'agent Fallon va prendre le relais !

\- Merci capitaine, répondit Fallon, bon alors voilà ce qu'on sait: Amir Alhabi a fabriqué une bombe dans le garde meuble C412, une bombe sale qui doit exploser en dispersant du Cobalt 60 hautement radioactif … mais cette bombe a disparue…

\- J'ai prévenu Jenny que je serais un peu en retard et j'ai essayé de la convaincre d'aller voir sa mère ! Dit Ryan en aparté à Castle et Esposito

\- Ouais, j'ai fait pareil avec Lanie, ça n'a pas marché, elle déteste sa mère, répliqua Esposito.

Castle croisa le regard de Beckett, elle n'était pas contente. Son cœur se serra, il aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire de quitter la ville, de partir loin de New York et du danger, mais c'était elle la flic, c'était elle, qui avait voulu l'éloigner. Au loin, la voix de Fallon résonnait à ses oreilles.

\- … Interrogez tous les employés de la société qui loue ces box et visionnez la vidéo surveillance. Vous connaissez la règle, si on trouve celui qui a déplacé la bombe, on trouvera la bombe… au boulot.

Tous se dispersèrent, Castle rejoignit Beckett qui s'apprêtait à lui faire des reproches.

\- Monsieur Castle ! Lança Fallon en lui serrant la main. Je vous remercie pour l'aide que vous avez apporté sur cette affaire, néanmoins je refuse de mettre des civils en première ligne !

Beckett sourit et lança à Rick un regard éloquent.

\- C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'être promu et viré en même temps ! Commenta l'écrivain.

\- Sauf que vous ne travaillez pas ici. C'est pour votre sécurité ! Rétorqua l'agent.

\- C'est mon ami le gouverneur qui va être déçu d'apprendre ça ! Bluffa Castle en sortant son téléphone pour composer un numéro.

Beckett roula des yeux, agacée.

-Très bien, soupira Fallon, mais essayez de vous faire tout petit. Lieutenant Beckett suivez-moi !

Kate se leva et suivit Fallon, non sans avoir fusillé Castle du regard auparavant, il ne perdait rien pour attendre.

\- Il n'a pas confiance en moi ! Murmura Castle à Montgomery.

\- Ni en qui que ce soit d'autre, déformation professionnelle, répondit ce dernier. Mais vous devriez plutôt vous inquiéter de votre fiancée, le prochain tête à tête devrait être plutôt houleux!

Castle acquiesça silencieusement, il savait très bien que Beckett lui en voudrait, mais il aimait à penser aussi que sa présence auprès d'elle la rassurerait un peu. Et puis qui sait ? Peut-être pourrait-il la protéger. De toute façon, il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser seule à NewYork! Si un malheur devait arriver, il serait à ses côtés.

Fallon emmena Beckett pour interroger la veuve du chauffeur de taxi. Il lui demanda de l'avertir s'il y allait un peu trop fort, ce qu'elle eut à faire, bien entendu : l'agent interrogea la jeune femme très brutalement, la menaçant de lui arracher son bébé.

A la fin de l'interrogatoire, Beckett regardait Nazihah quitter la salle d'interrogatoire en pleurs. Comment l'agent Fallon pouvait-il se comporter de la sorte?!

\- Vous croyez toujours qu'elle est sincère? Demanda Fallon alors que Beckett venait de se lever. Je veux avoir votre opinion ! Elle était sincère? Vous croyez toujours qu'elle est sincère?

\- Oui ! Claqua sèchement Beckett avant de se radoucir. Cependant, je dois garder à l'esprit qu'elle a aussi très bien pu nous mentir !

\- Pendant qu'elle était là, j'ai lancé une opération de sécurité nationale, expliqua l'agent Fallon. Sa maison est sur écoute et elle sera surveillée vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Alors si elle a quelque chose à se reprocher, on le découvrira, mais il était important qu'elle soit convaincue que je la crois. Vous avez été parfaite, maintenant elle vous considère comme une alliée, plus tard ça pourrait nous être utile. Merci d'avoir joué le jeu Beckett !

Beckett le fusilla du regard alors qu'il quittait la pièce, puis se passa la main sur le visage, elle détestait être manipulée de la sorte.

Pendant ce temps, Castle était avec les gars, il voulait se rendre utile.

\- Les dix milles dollars sont arrivés sur le compte d'Amir par virement ! Constata-t-il.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on va pouvoir les tracer, répliqua Ryan, prenez les numéros de compte et de transaction et entrez les dans la base de données des transferts de fonds.

Castle obtempéra, l'ordinateur émit un bip.

\- Ah! Je viens de recevoir les images de la vidéo surveillance du box C412, annonça Ryan, les dernières quarante-huit heures. Avec un peu de chance, on va repérer quelqu'un.

\- Un terroriste islamiste, c'est peu probable ! Commenta Castle.

\- Il y a un précédent ! Lança Esposito.

\- Justement ça a déjà été fait ! Rappela Castle.

\- Donc ça peut être renouvelé, intervint Ryan.

\- Alors là ils peuvent s'accrocher ! Grogna Esposito.

L'ordinateur de Castle afficha les données.

\- Mais peut-être qu'on se trompe, suggéra Castle, les dix milles dollars ont été virés d'une banque de Dearborn dans le Michigan, de la part d'un certain John Smith !

\- Le nom le plus commun en Amérique donc il est sûrement bidon ! Dit Esposito.

\- Et il y a une forte communauté du moyen orient à Dearborn ! Ajouta l'irlandais.

\- Quatre minutes avant d'être viré sur le compte d'Amir, l'argent venait d'arriver du compte d'un autre John Smith de la « Texas Southern Bank» , lut le latino.

\- Celui qui a fait les virements a fait exprès de passer par plusieurs banques pour brouiller les pistes !

\- Et bien il a raté son coup puisque j'arrive à les remonter ! constata Castle.

\- Je parie que la femme d'Amir pourrait nous aider, j'espère que Fallon va la lui jouer à la Jack Bauer ! Dit Esposito.

\- Elle n'est peut-être pas au courant ! Rétorqua Ryan.

\- Ils vivaient ensemble, tu pourrais être un terroriste sans que Jenny soit au courant? Demanda le latino.

\- Les dix milles dollars qu'Amir a reçus ont transité par six banques mais le premier virement venait… d'Afghanistan, dit Castle en regardant Esposito.

\- Oh… quelqu'un est venu au C412, annonça Ryan rapidement rejoint par Castle et Esposito. Six heures avant Beckett et vous.

Ils regardèrent la vidéo en vitesse accélérée jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient un homme déplacer une grosse caisse.

\- Et bah voilà la caisse qu'on recherche ! dit Esposito.

\- Et elle a l'air de peser son poids ! Ajouta Ryan.

\- C'est à cause du blindage en plomb ! Expliqua Castle. C'est le cousin d'Amir, Jamal ! Et il a la bombe !

Fallon lançait une chasse à l'homme en montrant un portrait de Jamal à tous les policiers du commissariat.

\- Jamal Alhabi, il a fait fabriquer une bombe sale par son cousin Amir et ensuite il l'a tué. Il y a de forte chance pour que ça soit le chef de la cellule terroriste, il y a un peu moins de douze heures, Jamal a disparu… avec la bombe. Ça veut dire qu'il va avoir besoin au minimum d'une camionnette ou d'un gros 4x4. Jamal a une société de transport donc il faut contrôler tous ses camions, vérifiez les images des caméras de circulation, étudiez ses finances. Nous vivons ici, nos familles, nos proches, nos voisins alors je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler quels sont les enjeux. Trouvons-le !

\- Je peux te parler une seconde ? Demanda Castle en s'approchant de Beckett.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, il put lire de la colère dans son regard. Il venait de provoquer la confrontation redoutée.

\- Oui !

Elle l'entraîna dans une salle de repos.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Gronda-t-elle. Tu avais promis!

\- J'avais promis de partir! Pas de ne pas revenir, se défendit-il.

\- Castle!Soupira-t-elle. Tu sais ce qui est en jeu ici! Tu dois partir!

\- Pas sans toi! Gronda-t-il à son tour.

Elle soupira, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tu es si stupide, parfois...

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, sourit-il.

\- Ouais... Tu as de la chance que je t'aime, soupira-t-elle.

\- Que penses-tu de Fallon? Demanda Castle.

\- Professionnellement il est malin, motivé, instinctif et humainement c'est un gros con !

\- Un gros con à l'esprit ouvert ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- La clé de toute bonne fiction c'est l'authenticité, expliqua Castle. Il faut que n'importe quel lecteur puisse croire que c'est réel, les écrivains le savent et c'est pour ça qu'ils bossent à fond sur les détails. Jamal et Amir en tant que terroristes, les détails ont été bâclés !

\- Oui mais pas les preuves Castle, on a une vidéo où on voit Jamal déplacer une bombe sale ! Répliqua Beckett.

\- Pourquoi il n'était pas nerveux ? Pourquoi il ne transpirait pas à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait un petit obstacle ? Jamal possède une société de transport, peut-être qu'il ignore ce qu'il y a dans la caisse et qu'on la seulement engagé pour la déplacer !

\- Ou peut-être que c'est juste un terroriste !

\- Rien n'indique une chose pareille, contra Castle, que ce soit pour lui ou pour Amir!

\- Et pour les dix milles dollars qu'Amir a reçu et dont vous avez pu remonter la trace jusqu'en Afghanistan ?

\- Ils sont partis d'une banque près de la base de Bagram, fréquentée essentiellement par des militaires. Alors pourquoi un terroriste irait choisir une banque pareille pour ce virement ? Demanda l'écrivain.

\- Castle, la clé qu'on a utilisée pour ouvrir le garde meuble était sur le trousseau d'Amir.

\- Son assassin a pu la mettre dessus, tous les petits cailloux qu'on a trouvés nous ont conduit à Jamal et Amir. Tu ne t'es pas dit qu'ils avaient pu être mis là pour nous ?

\- Castle !

\- Je suis persuadé qu'il se trame quelque chose là-dessous !

\- D'accord qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?

\- Qu'on aille parler à la seule personne qui a une opinion différente sur Amir… mais j'ai besoin de ton aide !

Pendant que Castle partait discrètement rencontrer Fariq Yousef, Beckett restait au commissariat et suivait les instructions de Fallon, qui suivait la piste de Jamal et des camions qu'il avait achetés deux mois auparavant. La liste des employés de Jamal semblait confirmer son hypothèse, neuf hommes du Moyen Orient, qu'ils allaient traquer et interroger. Ils lancèrent également une alerte pour retrouver le camion avec lequel Jamal avait disparu quelques heures auparavant.

La discussion de Castle avec Yousef lui apprit une information capitale: Amir ignorait d'où venaient les dix mille dollars crédités sur son compte. Il avait été piégé. Il retourna au commissariat, où il retrouva Beckett.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que ça implique ? Demanda Castle.

\- Si Amir n'était pas au courant pour l'argent, ça veut dire qu'il n'a pas été payé pour fabriquer cette bombe ! Répondit Beckett avant de tomber nez à nez avec Fallon.

\- J'aurais besoin de vous parler, à tous les deux ! Annonça-t-il en se dirigeant vers le bureau de Montgomery.

\- On est mal ! Chuchota Beckett.

\- Prête pour l'échafaud ? Chuchota-t-il alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau.

\- Je couvre toujours mes arrières, alors vous imaginez ma surprise quand j'ai découvert que l'un des nôtres avait bu un café au lait avec l'un des suspects de l'enquête en cours. J'ai fait surveiller Fariq Yousef ! Expliqua l'agent du FBI.

-Si vous me laissez-vous expliquer je suis sûr… Commença Castle.

\- Je vous ai dit de vous faire discret et au lieu de ça vous êtes allé parler à un diplomate étranger. Si les Syriens sont impliqués vous imaginez ce que vous avez fait?

\- Jamal et Amir ne sont pas des terroristes, vous vous trompez de cible agent Fallon, protesta Castle.

\- Est-ce que vous avez une idée le nombre de lois que vous avez violées ? Je devrais vous faire arrêter ! Gronda Fallon.

\- Monsieur, je crois que ce que Castle essai … intervint Beckett.

\- Est-ce que vous étiez au courant lieutenant Beckett? L'interrompit l'agent.

\- Oui je l'étais !

\- Alors là je suis vraiment déçu… soupira Fallon. Pour des raisons de sécurité nationale, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous démettre tous les deux de cette enquête !

\- Monsieur, intervint Montgomery, Beckett est mon meilleur élément, Castle est une vraie plaie mais ses intuitions sont toujours pertinentes !

\- Ce n'est plus à vous d'en juger, capitaine. Des agents vont vous escorter hors du bâtiment ! Oh Castle ! Rappela Fallon alors que Beckett et Castle quittaient le poste, le gouverneur, il ne sait pas qui vous êtes !

\- Je suis désolé, marmonna Castle une fois hors du bâtiment.

\- Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Castle. Tu as trouvé une nouvelle piste. Amir et Jamal ne sont pas des terroristes, le réconforta Beckett.

\- Une chose est sûre, on ne le mettra pas sur la liste des invités, affirma Castle.

\- Ouais, confirma Beckett.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant? On retourne à notre liste d'invités? Grimaça Castle. Fallon va nous faire surveiller.

\- Je suis mise à pied, Castle. Il n'a pas de moyens à dépenser ni de temps à perdre à me faire surveiller. Alors, on rentre au loft et on désobéit encore plus. Quitte à mourir dans l'explosion de New York, autant que ce soit en tentant de trouver la bombe...

\- J'adore quand tu parles comme ça, Rebel beck's, sourit-il.

Ils rentrèrent au loft, Castle brancha son téléphone sur son vidéo projecteur, dans le bureau.

\- Au moins Martha et Alexis sont loin d'ici, constata Beckett.

\- Oui, je leur ai fait quitter la ville.

\- Elles savent pourquoi ?

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Tu aurais dû partir avec elles.

\- On a déjà discuté de ça, grogna Castle.

\- ...

\- Ça ne veut pas dire que je vais mourir! Rassura-t-il en remarquant l'angoisse de sa fiancée. Dis-toi seulement que la peur que tu as de me perdre, je la ressens à ton égard.

\- ...

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête, incapable d'argumenter davantage.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, on va se sortir de là ensemble. À deux, nous sommes imbattables, ajouta-t-il en lui prenant la main.

Ils s'installèrent devant le tableau blanc improvisé par Castle.

\- C'est sûrement la première fois qu'un rideau de douche servira de tableau d'enquête, annonça-t-il en éteignant les lumières. J'ai pris une petite photo avant que les agents de Fallon nous jettent dehors, et là-dedans, j'ai tous les déplacements effectués par le taxi d'Amir. C'est un peu comme si on était au poste!

\- Oui, mise à part l'odeur ! Approuva Beckett.

\- Merci !

\- C'est pas parce qu'Amir est innocent que Jamal l'est aussi, commença-t-elle.

\- Si ! Parce que sa culpabilité repose uniquement sur celle d'Amir, sans ça Jamal n'est qu'un type qui a déplacé une caisse, en gros tout nous ramène à Amir. Alors ce qu'il faut qu'on fasse c'est élucider son meurtre !

Pendant que Fallon et les membres de la douzième suivaient la fausse piste du terrorisme, dont tous les éléments à charge semblaient apparaître comme par magie, Castle exposait sa théorie à sa fiancée, qui abondait désormais dans son sens.

\- Voilà ma théorie, Amir entend parler d'un complot terroriste, il installe des caméras pour avoir des preuves mais il se fait repérer et ils lui mettent une balle !

\- Ça veut dire qu'un de ses clients est impliqué, un de ses passagers réguliers !

\- Oui, il a dû parler du garde meuble et c'est comme ça qu'Amir a pu noter C4121652 !

\- Pourquoi un passager irait parler du garde meuble devant Amir, surtout s'il voulait lui faire porter le chapeau ? Demanda Beckett avec sa logique implacable.

\- A moins qu'on soit complètement à côté de la plaque, répondit Castle. Tu as raison, un passager ne parlerait pas ouvertement des détails d'un complot terroriste mais un chauffeur peut-être, dans la voiture à un de ses complices, tout seul au téléphone. Peut-être qu'en fait Amir soupçonnait un autre chauffeur, voilà la dernière tournée de Kevin McCann, ça date d'un jour avant le meurtre d'Amir et regarde ça, il s'est arrêté à côté du garde meuble où on a trouvé le cobalt 60.

\- C'est un chauffeur de Taxi, il a probablement déposé un client et de toute façon son alibi tient la route, fit remarquer Beckett.

\- Et dans la même journée, il s'est arrêté à cent mètres de l'entrepôt ou le corps d'Amir a été trouvé. Les deux derniers endroits où Amir est allé sont présents sur le parcours de McCann, ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence. Il faut au moins qu'on aille voir pourquoi cet entrepôt a l'air si populaire ! Lança Castle.

S'ils avaient su dans quoi ils s'embarquaient, ils auraient opté pour une autre tenue vestimentaire. Ils attrapèrent leurs vestes et quittèrent le loft en laissant tout en plan.

Pendant que Montgomery et son équipe localisaient le fourgon et mettaient la main sur un camion vide, Beckett et Castle arrivaient à l'entrepôt.

\- Ça a l'air vide ! constata-t-elle.

\- On est pile à l'endroit où s'est garé McCann !

Ils sortirent de voiture et entrèrent dans l'entrepôt, où ils découvrirent un van blanc. Beckett sortit son arme. Ils avancèrent vers lui et ouvrirent les portes arrières. La bombe était là, son compte à rebours marquait 13h21min45s. Les secondes défilaient. L'alarme radiation de Beckett se déclencha. Quelqu'un arriva derrière eux et tira des coups de feu. Ils se mirent à couvert sur le côté d'un container, Beckett riposta. Un autre homme arriva de l'autre côté et tira à son tour. Ils étaient piégés.

\- Castle la porte ! Lança Beckett. Faut qu'on se tire ! Prêts ?... Allez !

Beckett couvrit Castle qui entra dans le conteneur, puis le suivit. Elle se posta devant la porte, attendant fermement les assaillants, mais au lieu d'attaquer, ils se contentèrent de fermer la porte.

\- Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle en se jetant sur la porte pour tenter de l'ouvrir, en vain.

Castle regarda autour de lui, ils se trouvaient dans un container frigorifique. Il aperçut quelque chose au fond, il alla voir de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Beckett ! C'est Jamal ! dit-il en retournant un corps congelé. Tu crois que Fallon sait qu'il court après un macchabé ?

\- Non et tant qu'on est là, il ne sera pas au courant ! répondit-elle en cherchant une sortie.

\- Tu crois qu'ils vont revenir ?

\- Pourquoi ils feraient ça ?

\- Pour Jamal, expliqua l'écrivain, sinon pourquoi ils auraient congelé son cadavre ? Ceux qui sont derrière tout ça voulaient préserver son corps pour une raison bien précise et je pense qu'ils veulent que Jamal soit dans la camionnette avec la bombe, comme ça quand la bombe explosera…

\- On trouvera son ADN sur le lieu du crime et tout le monde pensera que c'est un terroriste ! Termina Beckett.

\- Exact et du coup les vrais terroristes ne seront jamais inquiétés !

\- Et donc la question qu'on doit se poser c'est pourquoi ? Pourquoi ils veulent faire ça ? Compléta Beckett qui cherchait toujours une issue.

\- C'est pas là-dedans qu'on va le découvrir !

\- Castle si tu pouvais éviter de débiter des évidences ! dit-elle en sortant son téléphone et cherchant le réseau. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Non, non, il n'y a pas de thermostat ni de boitier de boitier de contrôle, ils doivent être à l'extérieur !

\- Toujours pas de réseau sur ton portable ?

\- Euh … non, ah attends ! Attends…Non. Et toi ?

\- Non ! Soupira-t-elle en rangeant son téléphone.

\- A ton avis, il fait combien là-dedans ? demanda-t-il en grelotant.

\- Je ne suis pas une experte en météo mais à vue de nez, je dirais qu'on est bien en dessous de zéro ! annonça-t-elle en fermant son manteau et mettant sa capuche.

\- Tu crois qu'on va pouvoir tenir combien de temps ?

\- Deux petites heures, tout au plus ! Estima-t-elle en le regardant d'un air désolé.

\- C'est bien ce que je me disais !

Beckett se jeta sur la porte du conteneur.

\- Oh, oh, oh, arrête ! Cette porte est en acier ça servira pas à grand-chose de cogner dessus !

\- Castle personne ne sait qu'on est ici et personne ne nous recherche. Donc on va mourir de froid si on n'arrive pas à sortir de cet endroit !

\- Oui mais il y a peut-être une autre sortie ! D'accord c'est bon j'arrive. A trois ? Proposa-t-il après avoir jeté un dernier regard circulaire dans la pièce.

\- Oui, un…

\- Deux…

\- Trois !

Ils se ruèrent sur la porte en même temps, en vain. Ils retentèrent l'expérience plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se résignent.

\- Décidément, quand je disais que je voulais avoir un peu d'intimité avec toi, j'aurais dû préciser « dans un endroit dégagé de tout danger de mort » soupira l'écrivain.

Elle tenta de nouveau de défoncer la porte, la sueur qui perlait sur son front se transformait immédiatement en glace.

\- Ça craint Castle !

\- Oui, je suis assez d'accord !

\- Bon ! Pousse-toi de là ! Conseilla-t-elle en sortant son pistolet et s'éloignant de la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Reste derrière moi !

Elle visa la porte avec son arme et tira quatre balles qui rebondirent sur les cloisons du container.

\- Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! S'écria-t-il. Tu essayes de nous tuer plus vite ?

\- Tu as une meilleure idée ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Et bah, s'ils reviennent il faudrait peut-être garder quelques balles ! suggéra-t-il.

\- Castle si tu as la moindre lueur d'espoir, n'hésite pas à m'en faire profiter !

\- J'aurais aimé en avoir une ! Souffla-t-il.

Elle le regarda tristement et vint se pelotonner contre lui.

\- Cessons de nous agiter, on ne fait que se refroidir plus vite, murmura-t-elle.

Il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle, se maudissant d'avoir eu la stupide idée de se rendre seuls dans cet entrepôt.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, Castle, répondit-elle comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées. Tu avais raison… On a trouvé la bombe.

\- A cause de moi, tu te trouves coincée ici, sans personne pour nous rechercher.

\- Sans toi, je serais encore à suivre les ordres de Fallon et la bombe exploserait à coup sûr dans quelques heures. Grâce à toi, il me reste l'espoir d'arriver à empêcher ce désastre.

\- Quel dommage que je ne sois pas MacGyver, soupira-t-il.


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapitre soixante-dix:**

Alexis et Martha arrivaient au loft.

\- Je te répète qu'on n'était pas obligées de revenir. J'allais très bien ! Dit Alexis en ouvrant la porte.

\- Tu allais très bien, répéta Martha. Oh, chérie je pouvais sentir ton angoisse monter à mesure qu'on s'éloignait de Manhattan. Et pour info une retraite spirituelle est censée être un moment spirituel, alors que là on nageait dans le stress. C'est pas grave on fera ça une autre fois, quand tu n'auras pas un examen qui t'attend après le week-end. Oh j'aurais pu te faire un brillant mot d'excuse, à l'époque j'en écrivais des sublimes pour ton père. Accident de cirque, appartement… en feu, une soirée cinéma ?

\- J'en sais rien, il a laissé le projecteur allumé mais… il est pas là ! Répondit Alexis en jetant un œil dans le bureau. Et Kate non plus.

\- Ils sont peut-être sortis, enfin tu vois ce que je…

\- Oui, oui mais papa appelle toujours quand il sort ou il laisse un mot derrière lui ! Et Kate... Son enquête avait l'air plutôt complexe, d'habitude, elle reste au poste, quand c'est comme ça!

\- Mhm, sauf que, on devait être absente donc ton père n'a pas jugé nécessaire de le faire. Et puis, il est sans doute passé prendre Katherine au poste, pour l'emmener se changer les idées. Il est très tard trésor, allons dormir, on leur demandera des comptes demain.

Alexis eut une petite moue résignée.

\- Ça n'a absolument aucun sens ! Marmonna Ryan en regardant l'un des employés de Jamal avec son avocat.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Esposito.

\- Ces types bossent pour la société de transport de Jamal et ils sont tous originaire du moyen orient, mais la plupart d'entre eux sont américains, nés aux Etats-Unis et mis à part quelques contraventions tous leurs casiers sont vierges !

\- C'est peut-être pour ça qu'on les a recrutés ! Suggéra le latino.

\- Je croirais entendre Fallon, marmonna l'irlandais, peut-être que Castle avait raison, peut-être qu'il y a autre chose la dessous !

Son téléphone sonna, il décrocha.

\- Ryan ! ... Alexis? Répondit-il surpris.

\- ...

\- Non... Euh Beckett a dû rentrer chez vous avec ton père.

\- ...

\- Ils sont peut être allés se changer les idées, ils en avaient bien besoin.

Après avoir raccroché, Ryan semblait soucieux, il répéta à Esposito sa conversation avec Alexis Castle et celui-ci acquiesça, cette histoire était louche.

\- Vous avez du nouveau ? Demanda Fallon.

\- Jusqu'à présent, ils prétendent tous ne rien connaitre des activités de Jamal, ne pas savoir où il se trouve et ceux qui ont demandé un avocat nous accusent de profilage racial, exposa le capitaine.

\- Ils n'ont pas tort ! Soupira Fallon.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Comparée à une arme nucléaire, une bombe sale est un engin explosif plutôt rustique, son but est d'instaurer la peur au sein de la population. La majorité des dégâts immédiats viendra de l'explosion conventionnelle qui va créer une zone de mortalité !

\- Comme à Oklahoma City ! Répondit Montgomery.

\- Sauf que cette fois, ça ne s'arrêtera pas là, les radiations vont s'étendre sur plusieurs kilomètres carrés, créant ainsi la zone mortelle secondaire, les personnes non traités pour un empoisonnement par les radiations mourront en moins d'une semaine, expliqua l'agent du FBI. Mais ce qui rend cette attaque si terrifiante c'est ce qu'on appelle la zone mortelle extérieure. Dans cette zone tout le monde parait en bonne santé, mais un jour les cancers apparaissent, les bébés, les enfants, les adultes et à chaque nouveau cas toute la ville se précipitera dans les hôpitaux et tout le système sera paralysé comme si on faisait face à une nouvelle attaque. Si on ne peut pas trouver la bombe, on peut peut-être trouver la cible. Rappeler tous vos hommes, je veux la liste de tous les évènements qui se tiendront en ville dans les quarante-huit heures, tous les lieux pouvant accueillir un grand nombre de personne !

\- On est à New-York, il y en a des centaines chaque jour alors il faut trouver un moyen d'affiner la recherche ! Demanda le capitaine.

\- Concentrez-vous sur les aspects politiques ou gouvernementaux, est-ce qu'il y a des rencontres sportives ? Quel est le programme de l'ONU? Peut-être qu'ils ont choisi une date pour une raison bien précise !

\- Monsieur on peut vous parler en privé? Demanda Ryan en arrivant près d'eux.

\- Excusez-nous !

Ils suivirent le capitaine dans son bureau.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda ce-dernier.

\- Je viens de raccrocher avec la fille de Castle. Apparemment, lui et Beckett ne sont pas rentrés de la nuit et ils ne répondent pas sur leurs portables !

\- Et alors ?

\- Ils ont été virés de l'enquête en cours, pourquoi ils ne sont pas chez eux ?

\- Et comment je le saurais, ils sont peut être allés relâcher la pression!

\- Beckett aussi est injoignable ! Ajouta Esposito.

\- Les connaissant, on s'est dit que peut-être… supposa Ryan.

\- Ecoutez capitaine, coupa Esposito trépignant d'impatience, on pense qu'ils pourraient avoir suivi une piste !

\- Vous êtes conscients qu'une cellule terroriste est sans doute sur le point de frapper notre pays et faire des milliers de morts ?

\- Oui monsieur, mais… Vous connaissez Castle, il ne sait pas s'arrêter...

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? Que je les fasse rechercher parce qu'il ne répondent pas sur leurs téléphones? Peut-être qu'ils sont tout simplement allés dîner dans un bon restaurant!

\- Capitaine !

\- J'apprécie votre inquiétude et je suis persuadé qu'ils l'apprécieraient aussi mais ce sont des adultes et en plus de ça on doit trouver un terroriste !

\- Oui monsieur ! Répondirent les gars en quittant la pièce.

\- Tu crois qu'ils sont en train de s'amuser quelque part, toi? Demanda Ryan.

\- Nan, je crois qu'ils sont encore en train de se fourrer dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou!

\- Je vais essayer de tracer la voiture de Beckett, histoire de voir si on se trompe...

\- Bonne idée, et s'ils font un truc stupide, ça a un rapport avec l'enquête, je vais demander aux voitures de patrouille d'aller jeter un œil dans les endroits en rapport avec l'enquête, répondit Esposito.

\- Bonne idée.

Beckett et Castle s'étaient assis par terre, blottis l'un contre l'autre, incapables de bouger.

\- Castle… Tu es là ? Murmura Beckett.

\- Oui, oui, je suis juste là… juste là ! Répondit-il en grelottant.

\- Je ne sens plus rien du tout !

Sa respiration devenait difficile, Castle resserra son étreinte, comme si ce simple geste pouvait la protéger.

\- Ça va aller... On va s'en sortir...

\- Oh… j'ai toujours cru que j'allais mourir en me prenant une balle...J'aurais jamais imaginé mourir congelée !

\- Hey, on n'est pas encore morts ! Répondit-il en la serrant plus fort contre lui.

\- J'aimerais tant qu'on soit dans un de tes romans pour que tu puisses réécrire la fin! Dit-elle en grelottant.

\- Ouais... Moi aussi, soupira-t-il. Je… je suis vraiment …désolé !

\- De quoi ?

\- De… de… de… et bien d'être moi… Grelotta-t-il.

\- Oh… non... Ne sois pas désolé... Si je suis encore en vie...c'est... Grâce à toi...

\- Je suis... incontrôlable ... Je t'ai entraînée là-dedans...Si on n'était pas venu seul...on aurait…

\- Shuttttttt…

\- On... aurait…

\- Castle... Shhh... d'accord?… Tu avais raison !

\- Oui...

\- On a trouvé la bombe... On est juste arrivé trop tard, c'est tout !

Elle respirait de plus en plus difficilement. Elle se lova un peu plus contre lui.

\- Castle ?

\- Oui?

\- Merci d'être là...murmura-t-elle en effleurant son menton du bout des doigts.

\- Always... Répondit-il en resserrant son étreinte.

\- Te rencontrer... a été la plus belle chose...qui me soit... Arrivée...murmura-t-elle dans un souffle avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

\- Hey, Kate ! Reste… avec moi ! Kate ! Dit-il en grelotant Reste … avec moi !

Il posa sa tête contre la sienne sans cesser de lui parler, se maudissant d'être aussi entêté face à un mystère.

Comme par miracle, la porte du container finit par s'ouvrir quelques temps plus tard... Castle entrouvrit un œil, incapable de bouger.

\- Beckett... Marmonnait-il en la serrant contre lui. Beckett...

\- On va s'occuper d'elle, Monsieur. Laissez-nous faire, lui disait l'un des médecins en tentant de lui faire relâcher son étreinte.

\- J'ai un pouls! Annonça le soignant qui tenait le poignet de Beckett.

Cette simple phrase agit comme un interrupteur sur Castle, qui rassuré, relâcha la pression de ses bras et s'autorisa à sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Une sirène d'ambulance retentit, Beckett se réveilla en sursaut.

\- Castle! Cria-t-elle.

\- Doucement! Dit l'ambulancier en tentant de l'empêcher de se lever.

\- Castle, répéta-t-elle désorientée. Où est Castle?

\- Calmez-vous, lieutenant! Vous ne devez pas vous agiter!

\- Où est Castle?! Insista-t-elle.

\- Il va bien, rassurez-vous! Et vous aussi, annonça un médecin urgentiste en montant dans l'ambulance. On va l'amener près de vous.

\- Qui...?

\- Je suis le docteur Josh Davidson, répondit-il. Vous êtes en train de vous remettre d'une hypothermie modérée. Vous allez vous sentir vaseuse un petit moment mais avec ce qu'on vous a donné et en restant au chaud ça devrait aller mieux !

\- Combien de temps je suis restée dans les vapes ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Vous étiez déjà dans les vapes quand nous sommes arrivés i peu près une heure ! expliqua le médecin.

\- La bombe !

\- Les policiers fouillent l'entrepôt. Restez tranquille, une hypothermie modérée c'est tout de même un peu sérieux.

\- Vous n'êtes pas proctologue?

\- Euh... Non... Je suis chirurgien cardiaque...Répondit-il surpris.

\- Je le savais... Murmura-t-elle un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Mais qu'est ce que vous lui avez donné? Demanda Davidson à l'ambulancier. Elle délire!

\- Je ne délire pas, rit-elle.

\- On a de la compagnie pour la dame, annoncèrent deux ambulanciers qui soutenaient Castle emmitouflé dans une couverture.

\- Castle! Se réjouit Beckett de son plus beau sourire.

\- Je m'endors une petite heure et je te retrouve à faire les yeux doux aux secouristes, reprocha l'écrivain.

\- T'en fais pas, Babe, c'est toi l'homme de mes pensées. T'as vu? Il n'est pas proctologue, ni urologue! Dit-elle avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Qu'est ce que vous avez mis dans sa perfusion? Demanda Castle.

\- Le docteur! Il s'appelle Josh Davidson! Pouffa-t-elle.

\- Sérieusement? Répliqua-t-il en éclatant de rire à son tour.

\- C'est les nerfs, dit l'ambulancier. Ils craquent.

\- Castle, répéta-t-elle, viens me réchauffer, j'ai si froid.

-Attendez, je vais vous retirer la perfusion, dit le docteur à Beckett. Ça va faire mal... Voilà, essayez de vous redresser, tout doucement.

Castle vint s'installer auprès d'elle et l'enroula avec lui dans sa couverture.

\- Et vous conduisez une mobylette? Demanda l'écrivain au médecin.

\- Une moto, Castle, rectifia Beckett.

\- D'accord, une moto... Mais tu reconnaîtras que « docteur mobylette », ça sonne mieux!

\- Ça sonne ringard, oui!

Le docteur Davidson les regarda d'un air perdu, puis quitta l'ambulance.

\- Comment vont-ils? Lui demanda Esposito qui arrivait.

\- Ils se remettent de leurs émotions, je crois. Ils rient et se chamaillent comme des gamins, répondit le médecin.

\- C'est qu'ils vont bien, répondit Esposito rassuré.

\- Hé! Espo! Vous en êtes où pour la bombe? Cria Beckett en l'apercevant.

\- On a fouillé tout l'entrepôt, répondit le latino, y a rien !

\- Comment vous nous avez trouvé ? Demanda Castle.

\- Alexis était inquiète parce que vous n'êtes pas rentrés !

\- Alexis!? Mais elle n'était pas censée être en ville! Répliqua Castle affolé.

\- Apparemment, elle est de retour. On pensait que vous étiez au restaurant avec Beckett, jusqu'à ce qu'Alexis rappelle, quelques minutes plus tard. Martha n'avait pas trouvé votre arme de service... Qui irait au restaurant avec son fiancé avec son arme de service?

\- On s'est dit que vous étiez sûrement en train de faire un truc stupide et contraire aux ordres de Fallon, expliqua Ryan en arrivant à son tour, alors on a envoyé des patrouilles à tous les endroits en rapport avec l'enquête. Ils ont trouvés la voiture de Beckett, on a fouillé la zone et on a aperçu la lumière du container !

\- Pour une fois, je suis ravi d'être aussi stupide et prévisible, commenta l'écrivain. Vous nous avez sorti de là, merci !

Ryan acquiesça et sourit en voyant Beckett se pelotonner contre son fiancé.

\- Comment te sens-tu? lui demanda-t-il.

\- J'ai très froid, mais depuis que tu es là, ça va mieux.

Il l'embrassa tendrement.

Fallon marchait aux côtés de Montgomery, la scientifique avait confirmé une irradiation résiduelle élevé ainsi que la présence de Semtex à usage militaire, nul doute que la bombe avait bien séjourné dans cet entrepôt.

\- Je vais demander à mes hommes de visionner les images de toutes les caméras de surveillance de la zone ! Annonça le capitaine.

\- Très bien, tenez-moi au courant ! Répondit Fallon.

\- Beckett ! Salua le capitaine en la voyant descendre de l'ambulance en compagnie de Castle.

\- Monsieur ! Répondit-elle.

\- Dites-moi une chose vous deux, commença Fallon, vous êtes toujours aussi têtus et insubordonnés?!

\- Seulement quand il s'agit de sauver le monde ! Assura Castle en souriant.

\- Vous m'auriez plus impressionné si vous aviez réussi ! Comment vous avez su où chercher !

\- Les caméras cachées dans le taxi d'Amir, expliqua Beckett. On pense qu'il les a mises pour espionner un de ses chauffeurs, Kevin McCann !

\- On a étudié les trajets de McCann, on a découvert qu'il était allé au garde meuble de Washington Heights, l'endroit d'où est partie la bombe et aussi à cet entrepôt bien avant la mort d'Amir ! Continua Castle.

\- McCann est venu ici avant Amir ? S'étonna Fallon.

\- Amir surveillait McCann pour savoir ce qu'il trafiquait, mais il s'est fait prendre et ils l'on tué, expliqua Beckett.

\- Et étant donné que leur faux coupable était mort, on pense qu'ils se sont rabattus sur son cousin Jamal comme bouc émissaire, c'est pour ça qu'ils le conservaient dans la glace ! Compléta Castle.

\- Ça veut dire qu'il nous reste un peu moins de dix heures. Très bien je vais faire installer des barrages mais elle doit être déjà en ville !

\- Ecoutez, reprit Beckett, je sais que toutes les preuves désignent Amir et Jamal mais il se passe quelque chose de plus grave et Kevin McCann est impliqué la dedans !

\- Entendu ! Dit Esposito avant de raccrocher son téléphone pour s'adresser aux autres. Ecoutez ça, c'était la compagnie de taxi, McCann devait bosser ce soir mais il ne s'est pas pointé et il ne répond pas au téléphone !

\- Vous avez son adresse ? Demanda Fallon.

\- Oui, répondit Ryan en lisant son carnet, celle d'un appartement sur Jérôme Avenue dans le Bronx !

\- Très bien rassemblez une équipe et allez me le chercher, ordonna Fallon.

\- Agent Fallon, intervint Beckett, compte tenu des circonstances nous voudrions avoir la possibilité de réintégrer l'enquête en cour !

\- Allez prendre une douche, la journée va être longue ! Répondit l'agent du FBI.

De retour au loft, Beckett et Castle furent accueillis par Martha et Alexis au comble de l'inquiétude.

\- Oh Richard, trésor, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Martha. Et toi Katherine?

\- Tu te sers de cette couverture ? Demanda Castle en grelottant.

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas grave, je vous la donne volontiers, viens ici mon pauvre bébé et toi, ma chérie ! Mais regardez-vous vous êtes frigorifiés ! Répondit Martha en leur plaçant la couverture sur les épaules.

\- Oh, merci ! Souffla-t-il tandis que Beckett se collait contre lui.

\- Vous avez l'air de revenir d'entre les morts ! Constata Martha en s'asseyant avec eux sur le canapé.

\- Si on vous propose la cryogénisation, surtout dites non ! Assura Castle.

\- Je savais que tu n'aurais pas coupé ton portable sans m'envoyer un message ! Sourit Alexis.

\- C'est en rapport avec le chauffeur de taxi ? S'enquit Martha.

\- Ecoutez, je vais vous demander de faire quelque chose pour moi, mais vous ne devez pas poser de question ! ... Je veux que vous alliez dans les Hamptons et que vous y restiez tout le Week-end !

\- Richard qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Martha inquiète.

\- Ça… c'est une question ! Il pourrait se produire… un évènement et le fait de rester en ville pourrait devenir très dangereux ! Tu fais quoi là ? Demanda-t-il en voyant sa fille prendre son téléphone.

\- J'appelle Ashley !

\- Non, non, non, non tu ne peux pas. Tu ne dois en parler à personne, d'accord? À personne. Si tu le dis à Ashley, il le dira à ses parents qui appelleront tous les gens qu'ils aiment et … un mouvement de panique rendrait beaucoup plus compliqué toutes mesures de prévention.

\- Papa, c'est mon petit ami !

\- Je sais !

\- C'n'est pas juste, tu ne peux pas…

\- La justice n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! Ne discutez pas et allez-y ! Tout de suite !

\- Trésor, vous venez avec nous ? Demanda Martha.

\- Je dois rester ici, c'est mon devoir, répondit Kate d'un air gêné en regardant Rick.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça! On en a déjà discuté.

Beckett roula des yeux, même devant sa mère et se fille, il refusait l'idée de se mettre à l'abri avec elles. Elle se leva sans un mot et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

\- Je vous rejoins dès que je peux ! Assura Castle les larmes aux yeux. Mais vous, vous devez y aller ! Tout de suite !

\- Très bien, on y va ! Répondit Martha en se levant. Viens chérie !

\- Prends soin de toi et de Kate, dit Alexis en l'embrassant.

\- Comme toujours, répondit-il tristement.

Il regarda sa mère et sa fille quitter le loft, puis rejoignit Beckett dans la salle de bain. Elle était déjà sous la douche. Il se déshabilla et aperçut Bunny dans le panier à linge.

\- Mon pauvre vieux, tu en as encore vu de belles, soupira-t-il.

\- Castle ? fit la voix de Beckett étouffée par le bruit de la douche. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Je viens te réchauffer, tu devras être en pleine possession de tes moyens si tu retournes au poste !

\- Dépêche-toi alors !

Il entra sous le jet d'eau chaude, il eut l'impression d'être brûlé. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'y habituer. Sans un mot, Beckett vint se blottir contre lui et déposa des baisers dans son cou puis sur son torse. Il la laissa faire, savourant chacune de ses caresses. Doucement, avec une lenteur toute calculée, elle s'agenouilla devant lui, traçant un chemin vers le sud avec ses baisers. Il lâcha un gémissement de plaisir, quand elle effleura son sexe du bout des lèvres. Elle attrapa le gel douche et entreprit de le savonner. Ses gestes étaient précis, ses mains expertes et sa bouche… Elle connaissait chacun de ses points faibles. Lentement elle se releva et son regard vint happer l'océan de celui de Rick.

\- Toi, tu sais exactement comment faire monter la température, dit-il d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir.

\- Ça veut dire que tu n'as plus froid ? demanda-t-elle d'un air coquin.

\- Je vais beaucoup mieux, sourit-il et toi ?

\- J'ai encore un peu froid là, répondit-elle en tendant son cou.

Il l'embrassa passionnément dans le cou, tandis qu'elle désignait le creux de ses seins.

\- … Et là…

Il s'appliqua à réchauffer chacun des endroits qu'elle désignait, de son nombril jusqu'à son aine et l'intérieur de ses cuisses. L'eau ruisselait sur eux depuis de longues minutes, quand Castle posa ses mains sous ses fesses et la souleva pour la plaquer contre la paroi de la douche. Il l'embrassa avec passion avant d'entrer en elle, déclenchant un feulement de plaisir.

Tendrement enlacés sous la couette, ils reprenaient doucement leurs esprits.

\- Tu es réchauffée ? Demanda l'écrivain en l'embrassant tendrement.

\- Oui, et pas qu'un peu ! Sourit-elle. Tu me rappelles comment on a atterri ici ?

\- Euh… Je ne sais plus trop, dans le feu de l'action, je suppose.

\- … Il va falloir qu'on y retourne, soupira-t-elle.

\- Je sais…

\- Ça va ?

\- … Oui, oui ça va, oui ! répondit-il doucement. … Fallon ne t'intrigue pas ?

\- Fallon ?

\- Comment fait-il pour vivre ce genre de chose tous les jours ? J'ai dit à Alexis et à ma mère de quitter la ville. Je ne leur ai pas dit pourquoi mais elles savaient. Quand Alexis a voulu prévenir son petit ami, je le lui ai interdit et j'ai eu l'impression d'être un monstre. Alors j'imagine que ça doit être un véritable enfer de ressentir ça en permanence !

\- Je me demande combien de fois des évènements pareils ont pu arriver depuis le 11septembre sans qu'on soit au courant …

Elle regarda l'heure affichée par le réveil, leur pause de deux heures prenait fin.

\- Prêt pour arrêter des méchants ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant.

\- Prêt ! Débarrassons-nous vite de cette affaire, que l'on puisse retourner à nos négociations pour la liste de nos invités.


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapitre soixante et onze**

Castle et Beckett arrivaient au poste, l'effervescence avait envahi les lieux. Le temps pressait. Ils retrouvèrent Esposito, qui leur donna les derniers éléments en sa possession. Ils étaient allés à l'adresse de McCann et y avaient trouvé une famille Coréenne qui y vivait depuis quatre ans. Fallon avait fait une recherche sur Mac Cann et avait trouvé un héros de guerre, décoré à multiples reprises lors de ses six missions en Afghanistan.

\- Six missions ? Répéta Beckett étonnée.  
\- Ouais, l'armée américaine manque de recrues ces derniers temps ! Expliqua Fallon.  
\- Ça n'a aucun sens, quel est le rapport entre un héros de guerre et un complot terroriste ? Demanda Castle.  
\- Ne me regardez pas, c'est votre théorie ! Répliqua Fallon.  
\- Est-ce qu'il y a une adresse dans son dossier ? Demanda Beckett.  
\- Arlington en Virginie, le véritable Kevin McCann est mort il y a deux ans dans un hôpital militaire suite à des complications dues à des blessures reçues au combat, annonça Fallon après une petite recherche. Il a été enterré au cimetière d'Arlington avec les honneurs !  
\- Donc ça veut dire que quelqu'un a usurpé son identité ! Conclut Beckett.  
\- Et ça peut être n'importe qui, y compris un agent étranger ! Soupira Fallon devant cette nouvelle impasse.

Fallon ordonna à un de ses agents d'entrer la photo dans tous les programmes de reconnaissance faciale du pays, ainsi qu'à Interpole. Un avis de recherche fut envoyé à tous les flics de la ville. Tout fut mis en œuvre afin de découvrir l'identité du fantôme, ce qui n'allait pas être évident étant donné le peu de temps dont ils disposaient.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il volé l'identité de McCann ? Demanda soudain Castle.  
\- Je croyais qu'il écrivait des romans policiers ? Dit Fallon à Beckett.  
\- C'est le cas ! Bougonna l'écrivain.  
\- Et bien alors vous devriez savoir que parfois les personnes qui veulent échapper aux lois prennent le numéro de sécurité sociale d'un mort et s'en servent pour changer d'identité!  
\- Je suis au courant, grinça Castle. Je l'ai fait dans trois de mes livres. Ce que je veux dire c'est pourquoi est-ce celle de Kevin McCann qu'il a choisi de voler ?  
\- Parce que c'était pratique ! Rétorqua Fallon.  
\- Pourquoi ? En quoi était-ce pratique ? L'argent viré sur le compte d'Amir pour l'incriminer est parti d'une banque près d'une base militaire en Afghanistan. Et on sait que McCann a servi en Afghanistan, alors peut-être qu'il y a un lien !  
\- Quel genre de lien ? Demanda Fallon intrigué.  
\- J'en sais rien. Peut-être qu'en fait ce type ne s'est pas contenté de voler l'identité d'un mort au hasard, peut-être qu'il connaissait McCann, qu'il avait besoin de se faire passer pour lui ! Supposa Castle.  
\- Contactez le Pentagone, qu'ils nous sortent tout ce qu'ils ont sur McCann ! Ordonna Fallon à l'un de ses agent.  
\- Sa famille habitait New-York, c'est toujours le cas ? Demanda Castle.  
\- Ses parents sont morts mais il a une sœur dans le Queens ! Répondit Esposito.

Beckett et Castle rencontrèrent la sœur de McCann, qui identifia celui qui avait usurpé l'identité de son frère. Il s'agissait de Radford Hayes, qui était dans l'unité de Kevin et était son meilleur ami. Elle leur apprit que Radford était en colère contre la façon dont plus personne dans le pays ne s'intéressait à la guerre, comme si elle n'existait pas. Il était en colère contre tous les politiciens qui traitaient les soldats comme de vulgaires mouchoirs en papier qu'on peut jeter aux ordures après usage. Il pensait que les types de Washington faisaient plus d'effort pour leurs réélections que pour gagner cette guerre. Il disait que le pays avait peut-être besoin d'une bonne piqure de rappel pour ouvrir les yeux et que la prochaine fois que ça arriverait, peut-être que tout le monde comprendrait enfin.  
Ils parvinrent à le localiser grâce à son téléphone portable et l'arrêtèrent peu après.

Beckett assista à l'interrogatoire de Radford Hayes par Fallon, pendant que Castle observait de l'autre côté de la vitre en compagnie de Ryan et Esposito. Fallon avait juré de le briser par n'importe quel moyen.

L'interrogatoire vira au cauchemar pour Beckett, lorsque Fallon perdit son sang froid devant l'arrogance et le mutisme de Hayes. L'homme était des forces spéciales, il était entrainé à ne jamais donner d'information, le briser prendrait trop de temps. Beckett dût sortir son arme et menacer de tirer, alors Fallon pressait la sienne contre la tête du suspect.  
Après maintes sommations et l'arrivée d'Esposito et de Montgomery dans la salle, Fallon se résigna et rangea son arme dans son étui.

Castle suivit Beckett jusque dans la salle de repos, elle tentait de se servir un café, mais les tremblements de sa main l'en empêchaient.  
\- Laisse, je vais le faire, dit-il en venant à son secours.  
\- Merci, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Il lui caressa tendrement la joue, ce simple geste l'apaisa. Fallon arriva à son tour pour prendre un café lui aussi. Beckett et Castle le fusillèrent du regard.

\- Il n'allait pas craquer, se justifia Fallon, si j'avais eu deux jours ou une semaine peut-être mais pas en trois heures... Il fallait qu'on le brise, j'ai vu une brèche, j'ai foncé !  
\- Oui sauf que vous avez violé ses droits ! Gronda Beckett.  
\- Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre d'avocats fédéraux qui prouveraient le contraire. Il n'a jamais été en réel danger. Avant d'entrer, j'avais enlevé les balles, mon arme n'était pas chargée !  
\- La mienne l'était ! Contra Beckett.  
\- Mais je savais que vous ne m'auriez pas tiré dessus ! Rétorqua Fallon en souriant.  
\- La prochaine fois ne soyez pas si sûr de vous ! Grogna-t-elle en le défiant du regard.  
\- Lieutenant je suis conscient que vous devez probablement me haïr. Vous en avez le droit ! Vous aussi d'ailleurs ! Ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Castle. Mais mon boulot ce n'est pas de me faire des amis, c'est d'empêcher ce genre de tragédie. Et étant donné que New-York est sur le point de subir une attaque terroriste et qu'on est pratiquement revenu à la case départ. Je vais avoir besoin de vous !  
\- A vos ordres ! Grinça Beckett.  
\- Ce type a pris des cours pour être aussi con ou c'est de naissance ? Demanda Castle.  
\- Ni l'un, ni l'autre ! Répondit Ryan qui arrivait. J'ai appelé un de mes potes au département de la défense. La femme de Fallon a été tuée le 11septembre, elle était en train de descendre les escaliers de la tour Nord. Ils étaient au téléphone quand c'est arrivé !

Castle et Beckett regardèrent Fallon dans la pièce d'à côté.  
\- Il a raison ! Soupira Beckett. Si on ne fait pas parler Radford, on est tous condamnés !  
\- Peut-être pas ! Lança Castle en rejoignant Fallon, Beckett et Ryan derrière lui.

\- Renforcez la sécurité près des dix cibles les plus probables et demandez aux équipes de décontaminations de se tenir prête ! Ordonna Fallon à ses hommes.  
\- Où en est on avec les complices d'Amir et Jamal ? Demanda Castle.  
\- Comment ça les complices ? Répondit Fallon en se tournant vers lui.  
\- Et bien, on savait que c'était des leurres ! Dit Beckett.  
\- Vous ne vous rappelez pas ce qu'a dit Radford à propos de la bombe ? Continua Castle. Il a dit que nous allions trouver notre terroriste mais comme Amir et Jamal sont hors circuit…  
\- Ils vont essayer de piéger quelqu'un d'autre… termina Beckett.  
\- En rapport avec Amir et Jamal ! Comprit Fallon. Très bien localisez tous les contacts d'Amir et Jamal Alhabi, même les personnes qu'on avait écartées au début de l'enquête, du moment qu'ils sont originaires du moyen orient ! Nazihah, la femme d'Amir, elle est chez elle sous surveillance. Allez voir si elle coopère, elle vous fait confiance donc elle peut nous aider à réduire la liste ! Termina-t-il en s'adressant à Beckett.  
\- On y va !

Beckett et Castle se rendirent chez les Alhabi, ils trouvèrent l'agent de surveillance dans sa voiture, une balle dans la tête. Ils se précipitèrent dans la maison où ils découvrirent une lettre de Nazihah. Elle était devenue le nouveau leurre.  
Le temps pressait, les secours s'organisaient dans l'éventualité de plus en plus probable d'une explosion. Ryan et Esposito furent chargés d'éplucher les vies de deux membres de l'unité de Radford qui avaient bizarrement disparu de la circulation dans les derniers jours. Fallon s'apprêtait à faire décoller les hélicoptères et d'envoyer tout le monde chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, quand Castle suggéra une autre solution en sortant de sa poche la carte de visite de Fariq Yousef. Fallon, désespéré, accepta et Castle appela Yousef.  
Ce dernier arriva peu après et laissa entendre au cours de la conversation qu'ils eurent, que s'ils se rendaient à l'angle de la 158ème rue, ils ne perdraient pas leur temps.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'endroit indiqué par Yousef et neutralisèrent les deux suspects.  
Ils trouvèrent le bébé et le mirent en sécurité. Une caméra de surveillance se trouvait dans la camionnette, Nazihah la conduisait. Le compte à rebours indiquait 21 minutes.

\- Maintenant tout repose sur Fallon ! Dit Beckett.

Castle se tourna pour voir Fallon discutant avec les suspects.  
\- Il est au courant qu'on entre dans la dernière ligne droite ? Demanda Castle.  
\- Il est au courant ! Affirma Beckett.  
\- Au sens propre du terme, genre si on ne négocie pas bien le virage, on est tous mort ? Insista Castle.  
\- Castle donne lui au moins une chance !  
\- Mais moi, je suis prêt à lui donner tout ce dont il a besoin. C'est l'horloge qui ne veut pas coopérer ! Grimaça l'écrivain.  
\- Alertez toutes les unités, la cible est une camionnette noire, je répète, une camionnette noire ! Cria Fallon dans son talkie walkie. Elle est partie pour Time Square, il y a dix minutes !  
\- Comment avez-vous fait ? s'étonna l'écrivain.  
\- J'ai menti, je leur ai dit que Radford avait passé un deal et les avait balancés. Je veux des barrages et des points de contrôle autour de Time Square ! Expliqua Fallon.

\- Faites décoller les hélicos et trouvez moi cette camionnette ! Ordonna Fallon dans son talkie walkie.  
\- Elle est partie, il y a seulement dix minutes, dit Castle, on peut la rattraper avant qu'elle n'y arrive !  
\- Prenez Broadway ou Riverside, répondit Fallon.  
\- On prend Broadway ! Annonça Beckett.

Fallon monta dans sa voiture, tandis que Beckett et Castle montaient dans la celle du lieutenant et partirent en faisant crisser les pneus. Les hélicoptères décollèrent.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû prendre par Broadway ! Commença Castle.  
\- C'est le chemin le plus court pour Time Square !  
\- Oui mais ce n'est pas le plus rapide. Il fallait prendre par West…  
\- Castle s'il te plait, arrête de me dire comment je dois conduire ! Le coupa-t-elle.  
\- Je ne te dis pas comment tu dois conduire !  
\- Tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire comment je dois conduire !  
\- Son mari était chauffeur de taxi !  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Et alors ça bouchonne sur Broadway au niveau de la 70eme rue et elle doit savoir que le moyen le plus rapide, c'est de couper par la 11ème et de récupérer par la 48ème !  
\- Pourquoi pas la 46eme au lieu de la 48eme ?  
\- Parce qu'il y a des travaux sur la 46eme ! Tourne-là !  
Elle s'exécuta au moment où la radio annonçait qu'un hélicoptères venait de repérer une camionnette noire sur Broadway au niveau de la 72 eme.  
\- Broadway ! Grogna Beckett.  
\- Euh…  
\- Je fais demi-tour !  
\- Non, non, non c'est pas la bonne camionnette !  
\- Comment tu peux le savoir ?  
\- Là! Là! regarde ! Là, là, là, là, là!

La camionnette noire était devant eux. Beckett lui jeta un regard intrigué, mit la sirène en marche et fonça.

\- C'est elle ! S'écria Beckett en mettant le haut parleur. Garez-vous ! Nazihah, garez-vous !

La camionnette ne s'arrêta pas, Beckett accéléra. Dans le virage, Castle se retrouva collé à la vitre.

\- Quand tout cela sera fini, tu me devras quelques massages! Grogna-t-il en se massant le cou.

\- Si on s'en sort, tu auras un massage intégral! Assura-t-elle.

Beckett dépassa la camionnette et vint s'arrêter devant elle, obligeant Nazihah à s'arrêter.

Ils sortirent de la voiture et se précipitèrent vers la camionnette.  
\- S'il vous plait non ! Ils ont mon bébé ! Pleurait Nazihah.  
\- Non, Nazihah c'est nous qui avons votre fille ! Assura Beckett.  
\- Beckett ! appela Castle à l'arrière du fourgon.  
\- Elle va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas…

Castle lui fit signe de la tête, elle le rejoignit et découvrit la bombe, dont le compte à rebours se rapprochait dangereusement du zéro. Elle attrapa son talkie Walkie et appela le central.  
\- Unité 29 à central, on a trouvé la bombe, à l'angle de la 55eme et de la 11eme!  
\- Bien reçu unité 29, les démineurs sont en route, ils seront là dans trois minutes !  
\- Central ça veut dire qu'ils arriveront 2minutes trop tard ! Répondit Beckett terrifiée.  
\- Restez en ligne, unité 29 !  
\- Fallon !  
\- Dites-moi que vous savez comment désamorcer une bombe, supplia Beckett.  
\- 1 minute ! Annonça Castle en panique.  
\- Où êtes-vous ?  
\- 55eme et 11ème!  
\- Non, il faut que je la voie, vous pouvez m'envoyer une photo? Demanda Fallon.  
\- Oui quittez pas !  
Elle prit deux photos avec son téléphone.  
\- Je vous envoie deux photos !  
\- 45 secondes ! S'écria Castle!  
\- Vous les avez reçus ? Demanda Beckett.  
\- Oui c'est bon, le fichier est en train de s'ouvrir !

Beckett regarda la bombe, les secondes s'égrenaient inéluctablement.  
\- Fallon ? Insista-t-elle.  
\- Une seconde !  
\- 30 secondes ! Paniqua Castle.  
\- Fallon ?  
\- Je vois rien du tout sur les photos ! Je suis désolé ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Déplora Fallon.  
Le compteur affichait quinze secondes. Castle se tourna vers Beckett.  
\- Castle !  
Il lui prit la main et la regarda droit dans les yeux, elle eut un léger sourire. Le compte à rebours filait. Trois... Deux... Castle la serra contre lui et dans un acte désespéré attrapa tous les fils et les arracha dans un geste rageur. Instinctivement, ils se recroquevillèrent attendant l'explosion qui ne vint pas.  
Doucement, ils se redressèrent et regardèrent la bombe. Le compteur était éteint, la bombe était désamorcée.  
Castle prit une grande inspiration, Beckett le regarda surprise, il lâcha les fils, incrédule.  
\- Castle! S'écria-t-elle heureuse avant de se jeter à son cou et de couvrir son visage de baisers.  
Ils s'embrassaient encore passionnément lorsque la cavalerie arriva toutes sirènes hurlantes. Ils se séparèrent à regrets et accueillirent les arrivants. Une fois que les démineurs et le FBI eurent recueilli leurs dépositions, ils furent autorisés à retourner au poste.  
Les gars et le capitaine les attendaient dans l'une des salles de réunion avec des bières bien fraîches.  
\- Content de vous revoir vous deux! Lança le capitaine.  
\- Merci chef! Tout ça, c'est grâce à Castle. Sans lui, nous ne serions plus de ce monde, assura Beckett.  
\- Et si vous nous racontiez tout ça, suggéra Ryan en leur tendant une bière à chacun.  
\- D'accord, commença Castle en s'installant sur une chaise. Alors, nous nous apprêtions à négocier le nombre de personnes qu'on allait inviter...  
\- Wow! Wow! L'arrêta Esposito, on demandait ça à Beckett, on n'a pas envie d'y passer la nuit.  
Beckett pouffa, tandis que Castle se renfrognait.  
\- T'en fais pas Castle, tu pourras nous raconter ça en moins de trois cents pages dans ton prochain best seller! Assura Beckett.  
\- Et vous n'oublierez pas de souligner l'importance d'Ootcha dans cette histoire, fit le latino.  
\- Je ne sais pas, après ce que vous venez de me faire, je crois bien que Ryley s'attirera tous les honneurs des bros!  
\- Alors, cette bombe!? Rappela Ryan en s'amusant de la tête de son partenaire.  
\- On n'en menait pas large, assura Beckett, quand on l'a trouvée, il restait moins de deux minutes avant l'explosion. J'ai appelé le central, pour faire venir les démineurs, mais il leur fallait trois minutes pour arriver. J'ai appelé Fallon et le temps que je lui envoie des photos de la bombe, il restait tout juste une poignée de secondes sur la minuterie. Tout ce qu'il a pu nous dire, c'était qu'il était désolé...  
\- Alors Castle s'est décidé à jouer les héros, continua le capitaine, qui avait déjà eu droit à un résumé par téléphone.  
-J'aurais voulu que vous soyez là pour voir sa tête, c'était énorme, il s'est figé, il m'a regardée, il a attrapé tous les fils en même temps et il les a arrachés ! Expliqua Beckett en mimant le geste de son écrivain provoquant l'hilarité générale.  
\- Tous les fils ? Répéta Ryan.  
\- Eh bien je me suis dit que dans le tas, il devait y avoir le bon ! Répliqua Castle en souriant.  
\- Vous savez le maire va vous donner une médaille, annonça Montgomery. J'ai pas eu le cœur de lui dire que vous y êtes allé au pif !  
\- Merci ! Fit Castle en buvant une gorgée.  
\- Le capitaine a raison, dit Esposito, vous ne savez pas la chance que vous avez !  
\- En fait… je crois que si ! Répondit Castle en croisant le regard de Beckett qui lui souriait.  
\- En tous cas, assura Beckett, pas la peine de m'appeler durant les trois prochains jours, même en cas de meurtre!  
\- Non?! Tu as pris trois jours de congé?! S'étonna Castle. Mais qu'avez-vous fait de ma fiancée?!  
\- Ah non, Castle! Reprit le capitaine, c'est à vous que cette question s'adresse: "Mais qu'avez vous fait du lieutenant Beckett?!"  
\- Fais gaffe à ce que tu vas répondre, intervint Beckett avant que Castle n'ait le temps de parler, parce que je suis bien capable de les passer seule, ces trois jours de congé.  
\- Ok! Joker! Répondit l'écrivain alors que les rires fusaient de nouveau.

Fallon frappant à la porte de la salle et entra, il demanda à parler à Castle et Beckett, qui le suivirent docilement hors de la pièce.

Il leur annonça que Radford et ses complices seraient inculpés pour complot terroriste ayant pour but de frapper le sol américain, mais que grâce à eux deux, ils ne seraient pas inculpés des meurtres de milliers de New-Yorkais innocents.  
\- On a fait que notre boulot, assura Beckett, enfin moi j'ai fait mon boulot, lui, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait !  
\- Hey, s'offusqua Castle, mais c'est vrai !  
\- Écoutez, ce que je fais, ce n'est pas ce que je suis, mais les situations extrêmes nécessitent des méthodes extrêmes. J'espère que vous comprenez ? Se justifia Fallon.  
\- Disons seulement que ce fut un plaisir, répondit Beckett, mais qu'on aimerait si possible ne pas le renouveler !  
\- Ça me va ! Dit Fallon avant de partir.  
\- Et si jamais ça devait de reproduire, lança Castle, vous pourriez m'envoyer un SMS? ... Un code entre nous, du genre « fuyez » !  
Il se tourna vers Beckett qui le regardait en souriant.  
\- Quelle journée d'enfer ? dit-il.  
\- Quelle journée d'enfer ! Approuva-t-elle.  
\- Tu sais... Il serait peut-être temps… qu'on rentre… chez nous…  
\- Oui... On devrait s'arrêter chez Hung en chemin et faire le plein de plats à emporter, ajouta-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.  
\- On appellerait ma mère et Alexis pour les rassurer...  
\- ... Et leur dire de ne rentrer que demain matin...  
\- Mhmmm! Coquine... Aurais-tu des idées derrière la tête?  
\- Des projets Castle, des projets!  
\- Alors rentrons vite à la maison!

Ils étaient rentrés rapidement et s'étaient installés confortablement dans le canapé, savourant le bonheur simple d'être en vie.  
\- Tu sais, finalement Fallon n'était pas si mal, commença Castle.  
\- Est ce que ça veut dire qu'on va devoir l'inviter au mariage? S'inquiéta Beckett.  
\- À ce propos qu'en est-il de nos listes?  
\- Castle, on ne peut pas inviter autant de monde!  
\- Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait?  
\- On doit d'abord se demander pourquoi on organise ce mariage... Répliqua Beckett. Est ce pour ne pas froisser des centaines de personnes ou pour nous?  
\- Pour nous! Assura Castle.  
\- Dans ce cas, prenons une minute et écrivons les noms des personnes qui doivent absolument et obligatoirement être là pour qu'on soit heureux!  
\- Une minute? C'est pas beaucoup de temps! Et si on oubliait quelqu'un?  
\- C'est qu'il n'aurait pas dû être invité, répondit-elle logiquement.  
\- Okay! Faisons-le!  
\- Okay!  
Ils attrapèrent chacun un bloc de papier et un stylo.  
\- Prête?  
\- Prête!  
\- C'est parti! Annonça Castle en regardant sa montre.  
Ils griffonnèrent quelque chose et s'arrêtèrent.

\- Tu as arrêté d'écrire...  
\- Toi aussi...  
Ils retournèrent chacun leur feuille, chacun y avait écrit un seul mot: "toi". Il se sourirent et s'embrassèrent tendrement.  
\- Je vais quand même devoir inviter ma mère et Alexis...  
\- Oui et mon père et Tante Theresa!  
Il nota les noms.  
\- Et Esposito, Ryan et Jenny!  
\- Lanie!  
\- Et le groupe de Poker!  
\- Et Maddie!  
\- Et le capitaine Montgomery!  
\- Et la famille du capitaine Montgomery!  
\- Et Bunny!  
\- Et la carotte de Bunny! Sourit-elle, alors qu'il se jetait sur elle pour l'embrasser.  
La liste resta en suspend, l'attention de ses auteurs ayant brusquement été accaparée par d'autres centres d'intérêt...


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapitre soixante-douze**

Castle sortait de la salle de bain, il jeta un œil vers le lit, Beckett dormait à poings fermés. Elle était plutôt fatiguée ces derniers temps et le capitaine l'avait autorisée à prendre sa matinée.

Il sortit de sa chambre et s'étonna d'entendre de la musique. Il s'avança et regarda vers la cuisine, Martha portait des gants de caoutchouc et s'agitait en rythme entre le réfrigérateur et le bar. Il avança vers elle, elle lui lança un citron.

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas en train de préparer le petit déjeuner. Alors, c'est quoi toute cette agitation? Demanda Castle en découvrant sa mère qui s'activait dans la cuisine.

\- Nettoyage de printemps!

\- Oh! C'est pas possible, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu savais te servir d'une éponge !

\- Oh! Je sais ce que c'est que de faire le ménage, n'exagérons rien! Assura Martha. Enfin... je sais ça que c'est que de superviser le ménage!

\- Et qu'est ce qui est à l'origine de cette nouvelle passion pour la vie domestique?

\- Et bien... Mon école d'art dramatique n'ouvre pas avant le mois prochain, Alexis a je ne sais combien d'examens à réviser et mon déjeuner a été annulée...

\- Oh!

\- Alors il faut que je m'occupe ou il faudra que je me trouve un souffre douleur! Allez hop, hors de mon chemin!

\- Pardon, dit-il en s'écartant. Oh! En parlant de souffre! Bonjour lieutenant Beckett!

\- Oh Katherine! Tu as une tête à faire peur!

\- Tu aurais peut-être dû rester couchée, dit Castle grimaçant.

\- Meurtre... Grommela-t-elle en se saisissant de la tasse de café que Rick lui tendait.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, c'est un bouillon de poule que tu aurais dû lui préparer, remarqua Martha.

\- Je vais appeler les gars, il vaut peut être mieux que tu restes ici...

\- Non... Je vais prendre un cachet, ça va passer.

\- Comme tu voudras, soupira Castle qui savait que toute tentative de la dissuader d'aller travailler serait vaine. En tout cas, c'est moi qui conduis, tu as l'adresse?

\- 1777 sur la vingt et unième rue.

\- Tu as dis 1777 sur la vingt et unième rue? Répéta Martha.

\- Oui, il y a eu un meurtre là-bas, expliqua Beckett à qui le café avait un peu éclairci les idées.

\- Oh, je connais bien, ce sont les studios Gemstar Studios, où je tournais les épisodes de Temptation Lane!

\- Le Soap dans lequel tu jouais? Dit Castle.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas quelqu'un que je connais... Je devrais peut être vous accompagner, jubila Martha à l'idée de trouver une occupation plus passionnante que le ménage.

\- C'est le lieu d'un crime, Mère, laisse faire les professionnels, fit Castle d'un air satisfait.

Kate roula des yeux, attrapa son manteau et quitta le loft.

\- Richard, tu n'es pas plus professionnel en véritables meurtres que je ne le suis en ordinateurs! Le reprit Martha.

\- Je t'envoie les mises à jour, promit l'écrivain.

\- Tu devrais te dépêcher, parce que Katherine est déjà partie!

\- J'avais oublié à quel point elle pouvait être susceptible quand elle était enrhumée! Dit-il en se précipitant hors du loft.

La victime, Sarah Cutler, était la chef des scénaristes, ce qui choqua légèrement Castle, pourquoi voudrait-on tuer un auteur? Ce qui avait fait sourire Beckett qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de le taquiner en lui disant qu'elle avait ressenti cette envie à de nombreuses reprises..

L'ambiance Soap-opéra convenait parfaitement à l'imagination fertile de Castle, qui imagina que la scénariste avait trouvé le complot du Billionnaire Grec Mikos, inventeur d'une machine à brouiller le climat capable de plonger la terre entière dans une nouvelle ère glacière.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as? Demanda Beckett en approchant de Lanie.

\- **Toi** , qu'est ce que tu as? Demanda la légiste.

\- Rien.

\- Elle n'est pas en forme, répondit Castle. Là, elle a une tête à peu près présentable, mais au réveil, j'ai cru voir un zomb... AAAAOUTCH! ... Mais apparemment elle a encore suffisamment de force pour me briser deux côtes!

\- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, grogna Beckett. Alors, qu'est ce que tu as?

\- La victime a eu la colonne sectionnée, l'hémorragie interne que ça a provoqué dans ses poumons a entraîné la mort. Selon une première estimation, je dirais que ça s'est passé entre dix-neuf et vingt-trois heures.

\- Et on sait d'où vient l'arme? S'enquit Beckett.

\- C'est la hache pour les pompiers, l'équipe pense que c'est peut-être symbolique, expliqua à son tour Esposito.

\- Symbolique? Répéta Castle intrigué.

\- Quand Miss Cutler a commencé sur cette série, la première chose qu'elle a faite à été de tuer l'un des personnages principaux avec une hache. Ça a boosté l'audience, mais certains fans n'étaient pas contents, répondit le latino.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire! Intervint Lanie. Ça faisait plus de trente ans qu'Ashley Conrad régnait sur le petit monde de Temptation Lane et tout à coup on la zigouille à la hache! BLAM!

\- Lanie! Grinça Beckett en se massant les tempes.

\- Compris! Mais, toi, tu n'échapperas pas à un petit Check up tout à l'heure! D'après les relevés effectués par nos experts, le meurtre a eu lieu ici. Le tueur a bien pris soin d'effacer les traces de sang et l'a mise dans le placard.

\- Ce qui veut dire qu'il connaissait l'existence de ce placard, par conséquent, il serait logique que le tueur travaille ici, sourit Castle fier de voir sa petite théorie se confirmer.

Ryan arriva à son tour, il venait d'interroger les membres de la sécurité et ses premières constatations révélaient de grandes lacunes dans ce domaine.

\- Oh, donc il est possible que quelqu'un de parfaitement étranger au plateau ait pu entrer, conclut Beckett ravie de pouvoir contrer la théorie de son écrivain.

Pendant que les gars prenaient les dépositions des acteurs de la scène, Castle et Beckett interrogèrent le mari de la victime et firent la connaissance de l'extravagante mère de cette dernière, qui ne se gêna pas pour les menacer d'un procès s'ils ne trouvaient pas qui avait tué sa fille.

Cette enquête fut l'occasion pour Castle de découvrir un aspect de la personnalité de sa fiancée qu'il ne connaissait pas : Beckett connaissait l'univers des Soaps, il le lui fit remarquer dès qu'il en eut l'occasion.

\- Je comprends qu'elle soit bouleversée, mais de là à nous menacer de nous faire un procès, lança Castle.

\- Quand on est en deuil on a tous notre propre façon de réagir, dit Beckett, si tu savais toutes les horreurs que j'ai balancées à mon entourage…

\- Ou c'est une mère éplorée ou c'est une opportuniste qui avait remis le grappin sur sa fille uniquement parce qu'elle a besoin d'une greffe de cœur et que Sarah était la seule donneuse compatible!

\- Oui, bien sûr, dans Temptation Lane, mais pas dans la vraie vie...

\- Euh au fait... Ce pseudo FoxCanlover, Joseph Fox et Angela Cannon, comment tu connais leurs noms?

\- Un de nos hommes m'a briefée.

\- Oh! Et les coupleurs? Cette catégorie de fan...

\- Castle, ça m'arrive de lire!

\- Cool.

Ils trouvèrent l'assistante de Sarah, qui leur dévoila l'identité de FoxCanlover , Carrie Edwards. Ils l'interpelèrent et l'emmenèrent dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Celle-ci présentait un bon profil de tueuse, malheureusement son interrogatoire révéla qu'elle avait un solide alibi.

Beckett se préparait un café dans la salle de repos, tandis que Castle réfléchissait à voix haute.

\- Je n'imagine pas cette fille brandir une hache... Et encore moins ... quitter ses parents...

\- Quoi ? Une fan qui commet un meurtre ce n'est pas assez savoureux? Sourit Beckett.

-Tu sais, quand tu dis savoureux, il me vient de ces images...

\- Castle! J'ai une tête à faire peur et je parle du nez!

\- Même en zombie tu es sexy, sourit-il en s'approchant un peu plus d'elle.

\- Castle, focus!

\- D'accord...

\- Sur notre suspecte!

\- Oh! Là, c'est la douche froide! Frissonna l'écrivain à la pensée de Carrie Edwards.

\- Tu as remarqué jusqu'où va son obsession? Elle n'a pas de recul face à ces couples fictifs. Elle s'inquiète de savoir si Angela va se remettre avec Alfonso, si Marguerite ne va pas avoir un cancer à force d'en avoir peur...

\- Oh je rêve!

\- Quoi?

\- Tu regardes Temptation Lane!

\- Quoi? Bien sûr que non! Répondit-elle en fuyant la pièce.

\- Personne n'a dit quoique ce soi... Sur Marguerite et sa peur du cancer! Dit-il en lui barrant la porte. Tu connais le monde des blogueurs, tu savais ce qu'était un FoxCan! Tu es une fan! La plus mordue, la plus assidue des fans!

\- Okay! C'est bon! Peut être que je l'ai regardé une fois ou deux... Quand mon fiancé est pris d'une frénésie d'écriture...Admit-elle en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

\- Mais, c'est si exquisément pas toi!

\- Dit celui qui tout à l'heure jubilait des complots d'Alliance et trahison...

\- Mais ça n'a rien à voir, moi, si je regarde ça, c'est pour mes recherches...

\- Des recherches? Sur quoi? Demanda Esposito en arrivant.

\- Sur rien! Répondirent-ils de concert, Beckett lançant un regard signifiant " Dis lui et je te tue" à son fiancé.

Après un bref regard interrogateur, Esposito leur rapporta ses dernières découvertes. Les soupçons se portèrent alors sur le mari et sa maîtresse, l'actrice Mandy Branson. Castle et Beckett retournèrent donc aux studios.

\- Ça ne peut pas être le mari, affirma Castle.

\- Pourquoi? Il a un mobile.

\- Ouais, mais un mariage qui bat de l'aile... Tuer pour de l'argent? C'est trop...

\- Ordinaire, termina Beckett.

\- On doit se concentrer sur Mandy Bronson. La star briseuse de ménage qui avait une liaison torride avec le mari de la victime. En plus, elle a quitté précipitamment leur nid d'amour après avoir reçu un e mail de Sarah juste avant le meurtre.

\- Oui, mais on n'a aucune preuve que cet e-mail ait existé. Peut être que Vince l'a inventé... Cela dit, tu as raison, on a deux ou trois petites explications à demander à Mandy Branson, répliqua Beckett.

\- Esplanie !

\- Quoi?

\- Lanie et Esposito. Comme FoxCan. On peut les appeler Esplanie, ce qui est parfait, parce qu'ils sont toujours en train d'expliquer les choses!

\- Ah oui? Et nous, on est quoi? Demanda Beckett amusée.

\- Nous, on est Rikate...

Elle grimaça.

\- Non, on est Katick... tenta-t-il de nouveau.

Elle grimaça encore, guère plus convaincue.

\- Caskett! Annonça-t-il triomphalement, tandis que Beckett approuvait. J'en connais qui vont porter le chapeau! Oh Mère!

\- Oh chéris! Fit Martha en les rejoignant.

\- Martha! Quelle surprise, fit Beckett.

\- Oh oui! Une surprise... Surprenante, commenta Castle. Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

\- Eh bien, je viens faire mon deuil!

\- Mais tu ne connaissais même pas la victime! Fit remarquer l'écrivain.

\- Chéri! Cette tragédie pèse à tous ceux qui un jour ont fait partie de ce Soap... Et je crois que je vais pouvoir être utile, dit-elle à l'attention de Beckett. Je peux vous servir d'agent infiltré et obtenir des infos sur ce qui se passe réellement ici... Oh-ho-ho! Lance Hastings! On ne pouvait pas rêver mieux pour commencer!

\- Tu le connais? S'étonna Castle.

\- C'était mon amoureux il y a trente ans! À l'écran! Et en dehors.

Beckett sourit.

\- Après mon mariage avec lui, enfin... Avec son personnage, Joseph Fox, j'ai été kidnappée, enterrée vivante, enfermée avec des ours et kidnappée encore et retenue en otage dans les égouts de Paris, énuméra l'actrice.

\- Vous êtes restée dans la série longtemps? Demanda Beckett.

\- Trois semaines! À moi de jouer. Excusez-moi, dit Martha en réajustant ses atouts de séduction avant de s'éloigner.

\- Il semblerait que ma mère vienne de réinventer le mot " infiltré", constata Castle.

Ils découvrirent que Sarah voulait tuer le personnage interprété par Mandy Branson, ils interpellèrent donc Mandy et l'emmenèrent au poste. Castle rejoignit Esposito dans la salle d'observation, tandis que Beckett s'apprêtait à interroger la suspecte.

\- Castle! Je sais qu'elle est suspectée de meurtre, mais vous devez admettre que c'est une bombe! Lança Esposito qui ne pouvait lâcher Mandy du regard.

\- Entièrement d'accord! Approuva Castle. D'ailleurs, elle a eu une relation avec le mari de Sarah, celle-ci l'a découvert, et a décidé de tuer son personnage. Pas très original, en somme.

\- C'n'est pas à la hauteur de Chiquitas.

\- Comme dans bananas? Interrogea Castle.

\- Non, comme dans télénovelas. Je regardais ça avec ma grand-mère, quand j'étais petit. Je me souviens d'un épisode où Gabrielle découvre que sa jumelle diabolique se faisait passer pour elle et couchait avec son mari! En fait elle a un trouble dissociatif de l'identité.

\- On pourrait dire ça de n'importe quel adultère, remarqua Castle.

\- Oh ! Vieux ! Faut pas plaisanter avec ça, ça peut être dangereux !

Esposito perdit l'attention de Castle lorsque Beckett entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Professionnelle, Beckett faisait un travail parfait, comme à son habitude, mais il remarqua les perles de sueur sur son front et son air fatigué. Si ça continuait comme ça, il allait devoir intervenir.

Ils continuèrent l'enquête, vérifiant les dires de Mandy auprès du réalisateur, Peter Connelly et rencontrant une jeune serveuse que Sarah connaissait. Celle-ci, bouleversée d'apprendre la mort de Sarah et ainsi la perte de sa grande chance de percer dans le milieu des écrivains, accepta de leur parler lorsque Castle lui promit de lire son texte et de le soumettre à sa maison d'édition. Une nouvelle piste se révéla : la mère de Mandy n'était pas sa vraie mère et Sarah l'avait découvert. Ils interrogèrent donc la fausse mère, qui elle aussi avait un alibi solide et les lança sur une énième piste : l'amant de Sarah, qu'ils découvrirent grâce aux diamants qu'il lui avait offerts. Ils arrêtèrent Lance Hastings de manière rocambolesque alors qu'il répétait une scène de meurtre avec Martha et se retrouvèrent de nouveau à la case départ lorsqu'il s'avéra qu'il avait lui aussi un solide alibi.

La journée avait été longue et riche en rebondissements et pauvre en preuves tangibles.

\- Okay, on a trouvé le memo que Sarah a signé pour laisser partir Lance pour son film, soupira Beckett.

\- Il ne mentait pas alors. Ma mère ne va pas oublier ça de sitôt !

\- Oh, Castle, elle va sans doute penser que c'était gentil de ta part de t'inquiéter pour elle.

\- C'est de Martha Rogers, dont on parle. J'ai ruiné son « moment » ! Non, ça va me coûter cher !

\- Sarah a dit à Lance que quelqu'un l'avait trahie, qui c'était à ton avis?

\- Peut-être la femme qui ferait passer ma mère pour une sainte, suggéra Castle.

\- Oui, mais Sarah avait déjà écarté Gloria de sa vie. Peut-être… Peut-être que c'était son mari infidèle…

\- Sauf que Lance a rencontré Sarah après Mandy Branson et Sarah a par la suite montré qu'elle voulait sauver son couple…

\- Oui, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'avait plus de doutes…

\- Non, tu as raison, mais il a un alibi… Tout le monde a un alibi dans cette histoire… dit Castle.

\- Ouais, mais quelqu'un n'en a pas et nous devons le trouver, soupira Beckett en se massant les tempes.

Castle posa une main sur son front et secoua la tête.

\- Les gars vont s'en charger, l'enquête est terminée pour toi.

\- Castle! Grogna-t-elle.

\- Ne discutez pas lieutenant, dit le capitaine en arrivant accompagné de Lanie.

\- Oh c'est pas vrai! Fit Beckett en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je t'avais dit que tu ne t'en sortirais pas sans un petit Check up! Dit la légiste en l'entraînant à l'infirmerie.

Lorsque Lanie revint vingt minutes plus tard, Castle s'inquiéta de ne pas voir Beckett.

\- Où est Kate?

\- Allongée sur le lit de l'infirmerie, elle a quelques vertiges.

\- Quelques vertiges?! Qu'est ce qu'elle a? Elle m'avait dit que c'était juste un rhume!

\- Une bonne grippe, oui! Elle va devoir rester au chaud pendant au moins une semaine! Répliqua la légiste.

\- Je peux la ramener à la maison?

\- Vous le devez! Tenez, voici une ordonnance, je passerai la voir demain.

\- Merci Lanie!

Il s'empressa de rejoindre sa fiancée, tandis que les gars se chargeaient de la suite de l'enquête.

\- Hey! Comment tu te sens? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Tu ne devrais pas t'approcher, la grippe c'est contagieux...

\- Si je devais l'attraper, vu le temps passé collé à toi, je suis déjà contaminé...

\- Pffff...

\- Hé! La grippe ça arrive! Même aux super-héros!

\- ...

\- Vois le bon côté des choses...

Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

\- Tu vas te faire chouchouter!

\- Chouchouter?

\- Absolument, alors, de quoi as-tu envie?

\- D'un câlin…

\- Alors rentrons, je vais te préparer un bon potage et on va s'enrouler dans une couette et se vautrer sur le canapé pour le reste de la soirée.

\- Chouette programme… sourit-elle.

Castle l'aida à enfiler son manteau et la ramena chez eux.

Ils furent accueillis par Martha et Alexis, qui l'aidèrent à installer Beckett confortablement dans le canapé. Puis l'actrice indiqua à son fils comment il allait se faire pardonner d'avoir ruiné son moment.

\- La robe ? demanda Castle en ouvrant le magazine à la page indiquée.

\- Mh-mh ! Et les chaussures. Oh! Et le sac à main.

\- Castle, fit la voix de Beckett depuis le canapé. Qu'est ce que c'est?

\- Oh, c'est le script de la serveuse de tout à l'heure. Tu m'as obligé à lui dire que je le lirais… Et j'ai accepté dans un moment de faiblesse !

\- C'est vraiment bon, tu sais!

\- Tu l'as lu ? Malgré ton mal de tête ?

\- Le programme télé est pittoyable…

\- Super, c'est ce que je lui dirais…

\- Tu vas le lire surtout ! Tu as promis !

\- Okay, bougonna-t-il.

\- Mais avant, tu vas coincer le meurtrier grâce à elle ! Sourit Beckett.

Accompagné des gars, Castle se rendit aux studios et avec la complicité de l'équipe de tournage et des acteurs, il piégea l'assistante de Sarah, qui n'avait pas supporté que son plagiat soit découvert.

L'enquête bouclée, Castle retourna auprès de sa fiancée qui se morfondait dans son lit.

\- Je t'ai ramené un cadeau, dit-il en lui tendant un paquet.

\- Oh Castle ! C'est si gentil de ta part ! Sourit-elle. Qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu fais une drôle de tête, tu as la grippe ?

\- Non… Je viens de trouver ma mère flirtant dans le canapé avec Lance Hastings, il va me falloir une thérapie pour m'enlever cette image de la tête, répondit-il en frissonnant.

\- Oh, pauvre chéri, dit-elle compatissante en ouvrant son paquet. Une photo dédicacée de l'équipe de Temptation Lane ! Où as-tu eu ça ?

\- Je connais plein de gens qui connaissent plein de gens… Je t'ai amené des DVD aussi. Pas tous, bien sûr, tu savais qu'ils en étaient à l'épisode 6839 ?

\- La série passe depuis un moment, admit-elle.

Il la regarda avec insistance, elle sourit.

\- Okay, commença-t-elle, j'avais neuf ans, quand on a du m'enlever les amygdales. J'étais très malheureuse, alors ma mère a pris des jours de congé pour rester avec moi. On s'est pelotonnées dans le canapé devant la télé, et on a regardé des épisodes de Temptation Lane. Alors depuis, quand je regarde un épisode, je repense à ma mère et ça me fait me sentir bien et en sécurité.

\- …

\- Vas-y, lâche-toi, tu peux te moquer.

\- J'ai pas envie de me moquer, je suis content d'avoir appris une nouvelle facette de toi.

Elle se pelotonna contre lui.

\- Je te proposerais bien une petite séance dans le canapé avec un potage, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ma mère et Lance aient quitté le salon…

\- C'est pas grave, Castle tu n'as qu'à me raconter une de tes histoires…

\- Nikki et Rook ?

\- Oui, j'adore ces deux là.

\- Okay, alors, imagine la situation, le corps d'une jeune femme à l'agonie est balancé devant l'entrée d'un hôpital. Elle est défigurée, c'est comme si un animal féroce lui avait déchiqueté la moitié du visage, mais après analyses, il s'avère que ses blessures ont été infligées par un animal non encore répertorié…

Beckett souriait quand elle s'endormit dans les bras de Rick, bercée par une histoire de Bigfoot tenant compagnie à un évadé de prison.


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapitre soixante-treize**

\- On pourrait aller dans un endroit relaxant. Pour se détendre, tu ne crois pas? Suggéra Castle en posant une assiette de fruits joliment décorée devant Kate.

\- Avant de penser à la lune de miel, on ne devrait pas chercher une date pour le mariage d'abord?  
\- Non. Parce qu'on ne sait même pas quand tu auras des jours de congé. En plus, planifier la lune de miel, nous aidera à choisir une date.  
Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur.  
\- Je suis curieuse d'entendre tes arguments.  
\- Tu n'as pas envie d'aller en Thaïlande pendant la Mousson, n'est ce pas? Ou en Nouvelle Zélande en plein hiver? Non. Tu choisis l'endroit où tu veux aller, la meilleure période pour y aller et Boom! Tu trouves la date.  
\- On a déjà décidé de se marier au printemps, donc ta méthode ne sers plus à rien! Et puis... La Nouvelle Zélande?! Castle, tu veux utiliser notre lune de miel pour visiter la Terre du milieu?!  
\- Je suis partant si tu l'es! Dit-il en frappant dans ses mains.  
\- J'espérais quelque chose de plus romantique et moins... Hobbitesque...  
\- Pourquoi tout le monde est persuadé que l'un ne va pas sans l'autre?  
\- Et ça devrait être un endroit qu'aucun de nous a déjà visité.  
\- D'accord. Un endroit parfait pour nous et seulement nous!  
\- Comme Barcelone.  
\- C'est là-bas que j'ai emmené Meredith.  
\- D'accord... Hummm... Les Galapagos. J'ai toujours rêvé d'y aller.  
\- Gina.  
\- Sérieusement?  
\- Ouais. C'était une étape de notre lune de miel.  
\- Bon. Les Alpes Suisses. Il paraît que c'est à couper le souffle.  
\- Ça l'est!  
\- Non!  
\- Si. Meredith et moi y passions nos vacances d'hiver.  
\- Tu sais quoi? Je crois qu'on aurait plus vite fait, si tu faisais une liste des endroits de la Terre où tu n'as jamais passé de vacances, de lunes de miel ou encore épousé une de tes ex.  
\- Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile, termina Castle en levant son verre de jus d'orange.  
\- Tant mieux! Allez, il est temps que je file, moi! À plus tard, dit-elle en l'embrassant avant de quitter le loft.

Martha investit la cuisine peu après et entreprit de préparer des smoothies.  
\- Bahhhh! T'essaies m'empoisonner? Y a quoi là-dedans? Grogna Rick en reposant le verre que Martha venait de lui servir.  
\- Tout ce dont tu as besoin pour vivre en bonne santé plus longtemps ! Sourit Martha en levant son verre tandis que Rick retirait une feuille de sa bouche.  
\- Pourquoi vivre plus longtemps si c'est pour avaler ça? Grimaça l'écrivain.  
\- Ah! Quel délice, dit Martha en en prenant une gorgée sous l'œil inquiet de son fils.  
\- Beurk...  
\- J'en ai préparé un spécial pour Katherine,  
\- Tu veux l'achever?! Elle vient seulement de se remettre de sa grippe! Et de toute façon, elle est déjà au poste.  
\- Oh... Fit l'actrice d'un air déçu.  
\- Tu la connais, une semaine enfermée, c'est déjà trop pour elle, répliqua-t-il.  
\- Et tu ne l'as pas accompagnée?  
\- Paperasse, expliqua-t-il.  
\- Bonjour! Lança Alexis en arrivant.  
\- Bonjour chérie! Répondit joyeusement Martha.  
\- Hey!? Pourquoi tu n'es pas à l'école? Demanda Castle.  
\- C'est une journée pédagogique!  
\- Oh! Parfait! Regarde ce qui passe au cinéma Angélica! Planète interdite, avec Leslie Nielsen avant sa phase comique! Tu le regardais en boucle à une époque, tu viens avec moi?  
\- Je peux pas, je suis désolée, je passe la journée à Greenwich, répondit-elle en prenant une gorgée de la boisson de sa grand-mère. Mm! Délicieux! Au revoir papa, au revoir grand-mère!  
\- Merci! Sourit Martha.  
\- Bye, fit Castle étonné en regardant sa fille partir.  
\- T'as vu ça? Alexis vient de me mentir!  
\- Pas du tout, elle adore mes cocktails de fruits au petit déjeuner!  
\- Je ne parle pas de ça, je parle de ses projets aujourd'hui, elle a froncé le nez, elle fait toujours ça quand elle ment.  
\- Je t'en prie chéri, on n'est pas au championnat du monde de Poker!  
\- Il se passe un truc, je suis prêt à le parier. Et toi, mère, ça te dis un petit ciné?  
\- Je ne peux pas trésor, il faut que j'aille voir mon entrepreneur au studio.  
\- Alors je vais aller manger du pop corn et des bonbons tout seul...  
Son téléphone sonna.  
\- Sauf bien sûr, si j'ai autre chose à faire, sourit-il en voyant la photo de sa fiancée s'afficher. Pour Richard Castle, faites étoile!

\- Tu ne pouvais déjà plus te passer de moi? Demanda l'écrivain en rejoignant sa fiancée.

\- Il faut croire, sourit-elle.

\- Pourquoi y a-t-il tous ces journalistes dehors? Demanda-t-il en lui tendant un gobelet de café.

\- À cause de l'identité de la victime! Joe McUsic.

\- Qui?

\- Le juré numéro sept dans l'affaire Lila Addison.

\- L'affaire Addison? Sérieusement, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?

\- Il est mort pendant la plaidoirie du procureur. Lanie pense qu'il a été assassiné.

\- L'héritière des Addison est assassinée et pendant le procès de l'assassin présumé, un des membres du jury est assassiné lui aussi, on dirait un roman de John Grisham!

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'il pianotait sur son téléphone.

\- J'envoie un message à mes potes de poker pour leur dire que j'ai la priorité sur cette histoire!

\- J'aurais la priorité pour le lire?

\- Peut-être, si tu sais te montrer persuasive...

Ils entrèrent dans la salle d'autopsie de Lanie, qui confirma l'empoisonnement au cyanure.  
\- Du cyanure? Alors ça c'est fantastique! Jubila l'écrivain.

\- Enfin... Pas pour le juré, ajouta-t-il devant le regard de la légiste.  
\- Le corps ne présente aucune marque de piqûre, donc le cyanure a été ingéré.  
\- C'est une étrange façon de tuer quelqu'un, remarqua Beckett.  
\- Pas pour les nazis ou les dictateurs, observa l'écrivain.  
\- Comment l'a-t-il ingéré?  
\- Les tâches brunes dans sa bouche, indiquent qu'il a bu du café récemment. Peut être que le cyanure était dedans, supposa Lanie.  
\- Il est mort combien de temps après l'avoir ingéré?  
\- Pas plus de quinze minutes. Selon la greffière, monsieur McUsic est arrivé à 8h37 et est mort vers 9h13.  
\- Quinze minutes. Ça veut dire qu'il a été empoisonné au tribunal.  
\- Mm-hmm, approuva Castle. Et à qui profite la mort du juré?  
\- À l'accusé, répondit Beckett.  
\- On est d'accord.

L'accusé, Otis Williams semblait ne faire aucun doute et le fait que la mort du juré induise l'annulation du procès, le rendait encore plus coupable aux yeux de tout le monde. La pression médiatique ainsi que celle du Procureur, un ami du capitaine, obligeaient Beckett et son équipe à réunir rapidement des preuves pour régler cette affaire. Tout semblait se dérouler parfaitement, jusqu'à ce que plusieurs incohérences ne viennent perturber cette enquête un peu trop facile.

\- Hmm, fit Castle en vérifiant son portable.  
\- "Hmm," quoi?  
\- Alexis a dit qu'elle passerait la journée à Greenwich, mais en fait, elle est à Williamsburg.  
-Comment sais-tu qu'elle est à Williamsburg?  
\- Le GPS de son portable, expliqua-t-il tout sourire.  
\- Tu as tracé son téléphone?!  
\- Ouais, je viens de télécharger une super application! Je peux voir où elle se trouve à tout moment!  
\- Elle est au courant que tu fais ça? L'interrogea Beckett d'un air outré.  
Il éclata de rire.  
\- Tu plaisantes? Non, elle me tuerait, dit-il.  
\- Et ça serait parfaitement justifié!  
\- Je suis son père. S'il se passait quelque chose, ... Je dois le savoir! Beaucoup de parents fouillent les tiroirs ou l'ordi de leur enfant...c'est beaucoup moins intrusif, affirma-t-il en montrant son téléphone.  
\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait ça!  
\- Quoi?! Je te signale qu'elle m'a menti!  
\- Elle a peut être simplement changé ses plans! Tu n'as pas à agir avec elle de cette manière!  
\- Je suis son père, je suis le seul apte à décider de ce qui est bon pour elle!  
\- Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'Alexis est une jeune fille extra, dont n'importe quel père rêverait et toi, tu la traites comme si elle était un criminel récidiviste!  
\- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'élever une ado! Tout peut très vite basculer à son âge!  
\- Castle! Alexis a la tête sur les épaules! Tu dois lui faire confiance!  
\- Laisse tomber. Tu n'y connais rien! Tu ne peux pas comprendre! Bougonna-t-il.  
\- Ça, c'est sûr, je ne comprends pas, répondit-elle d'un air pincé.  
Le téléphone de Kate sonna, elle prit l'appel soulagée de mettre fin à cette conversation.

Lanie leur apprit que le cyanure avait été placé dans une capsule de médicament que la victime prenait parce qu'elle était atteinte d'un lupus. Joe s'était empoisonné sans le savoir en prenant ses médicaments et le fait que le cyanure ait été contenu dans une capsule allongeait le temps entre le moment de l'ingestion et la mort. L'empoisonnement avait eut lieu en dehors du tribunal, ce qui signifiait que le tueur n'était peut être même pas entré dans le tribunal et que le mobile n'avait peut être même rien à voir avec le procès.

\- Nous venons d'apprendre trois choses importantes, conclut Castle alors que Beckett levait les yeux aux ciel. Primo, le tueur est diabolique. Pour laisser quelqu'un s'empoisonner tout seul... il faut vraiment être un pervers. Secundo, le tueur connaissait Joe ou tout du moins ses habitudes. Et tertio, le tueur est une femme.  
\- Pffff! Tu n'y connais rien! Souffla-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

\- D'après les statistiques, les empoisonnements sont presque toujours perpétrés par le beau sexe.

\- Oui, mais tu oublies un détail très important, Castle.

\- éclaire-moi.

\- Notre tueur avait accès aux médicaments de Joe. Et on sait que Joe ne les avait pas sur lui. Donc, on peut en déduire que notre tueur avait accès à...

\- ... Son appartement!

\- Bingo! Eh oui! Parfois je comprends certains trucs! Fit Beckett en quittant la morgue. À plus tard Lanie!

\- Castle! Appela la légiste.

\- Oui?

\- Qu'est ce que vous avez fait?

\- Euh... Rien...

\- Vous êtes sûr?

\- Oui, pourquoi?

\- Parce que vous avez intérêt à trouver avant que Beckett ne vous casse les jambes!

\- Oh! Non... C'est la pression médiatique qui la met un peu à cran, c'est tout, répondit-il en jetant un œil à son téléphone.

La journée se termina avec de nouvelles incohérences qui apparaissaient dans l'enquête. La victime avait payé la greffière pour être dans le panel pour le choix des jurés et ils n'avaient aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il avait fait ça. Ils en restèrent là pour la journée et rentrèrent au loft.

Beckett voyait bien que Castle était préoccupé par le mensonge de sa fille, mais étant donné la réaction qu'il avait eue plus tôt dans la journée lorsqu'elle avait voulu lui en parler, elle décida de le laisser ruminer seul. Il finirait bien par se calmer.  
Alexis le trouva donc seul dans le salon avec son ordinateur portable.  
\- Salut Papa! T'écris?  
\- Ouais. T'as passé une bonne journée à Greenwich village?  
\- Ouais.  
\- Tu es allée ailleurs?  
\- Euh... Non, en fait je suis restée là-bas.  
\- Vraiment? Pourtant, New York est une grande ville... Avec plusieurs quartiers...  
\- Je sais, mais je suis restée à Manhattan.  
\- Donc, tu n'es pas allée ... Euh... À Brooklyn? Il paraît que c'est très sympa Williamsburg...  
\- Comment t'es au courant?  
\- Par un de mes amis. Il y était et il t'a vue...  
\- Quel ami?  
\- Un ami proche J.J. Adams.  
\- T'as froncé le nez. Tu fais toujours ça quand tu mens!  
\- Pas du tout!  
\- Alors c'est qui ce JJ Adams?  
\- Un de mes amis!  
\- Attends! JJ Adams c'est le nom du personnage de Leslie Nielsen name dans la Planète interdite! Alors arrête de mentir! Comment t'as su où j'étais? Est ce que tu m'as fait suivre? Tu surveilles peut être ma carte de métro? Ou alors ma carte de crédit... Mon portable... Me dis pas que tu as mis un traceur dans mon portable!  
\- Il ne s'agit pas de ce que j'ai fait. Il s'agit de ce que toi, tu as fait! Tu m'as menti!  
\- Dixit le père qui viole les droits civils de sa fille!  
\- Techniquement, il n'y a qu'un gouvernement qui peut violer le...  
\- Tu suis le moindre de mes mouvements en temps réel?  
\- Je ne suis pas tous tes mouvements!  
\- Bienvenue dans 1984 de George Orwell avec mon père en Big Brother!  
\- Ce n'est pas...  
\- C'est quoi la prochaine étape? Une puce dans ma tête?!  
\- Oui, si c'est le seul moyen afin que tu arrêtes d'avoir des secrets pour moi!  
\- Si ce que je fais t'intéresse tant que ça, tu n'as qu'à demander un rapport à ton téléphone portable. Je suis sûre qu'il y a une application pour ça! Cria-t-elle avant de monter les escaliers.

Il la regarda disparaître et retourna s'assoir dans le canapé en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Il ne saurait dire combien de temps il était resté comme ça, à ruminer sa dispute avec Alexis et toutes les idées les plus tordues que son imagination débordante avait trouvées pour expliquer ses mensonges.  
Dans le silence de la pièce, un léger bruit de clenche qu'on abaisse se fit entendre, suivi d'un bruissement léger de tissu. Il ne bougea pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente des doigts fins jouer avec ses cheveux.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là?  
\- Comme je n'entendais plus de cris depuis un moment... Et tu ne venais pas... Alors je suis venue voir s'il ne fallait pas te ramasser à la petite cuillère.  
\- Elle m'a menti... Et là, elle m'en veut à mort, parce que j'ai voulu veiller sur elle!  
\- Tu dois reconnaître que tu l'as bien cherché, Castle! N'importe quel père rêverait d'avoir une fille comme la tienne et toi, tu l'as traitée comme une criminelle récidiviste!  
\- Peut être que C'en est une! Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi elle m'a menti pour Williamsburg!  
\- Et tu ne le sauras probablement jamais! À moins que tu aies prévu de la torturer!  
\- C'est ma fille! Tu ne...  
\- Je t'arrêtes tout de suite! Je sais que je n'ai pas d'enfant, mais je sais ce que c'est que de tenir à quelqu'un et d'avoir peur de le perdre! Dit-elle sèchement.

\- Je ne suis pas la mère d'Alexis, je n'ai pas l'intention de te dire comment l'élever, tu débrouilles très bien depuis qu'elle est toute petite... Mais j'aimerais juste faire partie de la famille... Que tu ne prennes pas mes conseils pour des attaques!  
\- Tu as raison... J'ai mal réagi avec toi, excuse-moi s'il te plaît.  
\- Ça va... Tu étais inquiet...  
\- Franchement, c'est si grave ce que j'ai fait?  
\- C'est pas une question de fond, c'est une question de forme! Tu as trahi sa confiance!  
\- Ouais... Je sais... Qu'est ce que je dois faire?  
\- Regagne-la! Tu as déjà trahi ma confiance et tu as réussi à la regagner.  
\- C'est vrai.  
\- T'en fais pas, Alexis a la tête sur les épaules, même si elle a des secrets pour toi, ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle fait n'importe quoi!  
\- Facile à dire, tu verras un jour!  
\- Eh bien j'essaierai de faire confiance à notre enfant comme mes parents m'ont fait confiance. Tout ce qu'on peut faire pour son enfant, c'est l'élever en lui donnant beaucoup d'amour et en l'armant le mieux possible pour affronter la vie et quand il s'émancipe, lui faire confiance et être là pour lui.  
\- Tu feras une mère fantastique.  
\- Oh ça, je ne sais pas... Avoir une mère flic, c'est pas évident.  
\- Mais avoir une mère super héros, c'est le rêve de n'importe quel enfant.  
\- Castle, fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Notre enfant, hein?  
\- Bah... À moins que tu n'en veuilles pas d'autre, si un jour j'ai un enfant, tu en seras grandement responsable!  
\- Oh! Et bien afin d'être parfaitement prêts pour le jour où nous déciderons de donner la vie à un adorable petit Caskett, on ferait bien d'aller s'entraîner...  
\- Mm-Mmm! J'aime quand un projet est parfaitement préparé, sourit-elle en l'entraînant dans la chambre.

Le lendemain, Kate partit seule pour le poste, Rick préférant avoir un tête à tête avec sa fille avant de quitter le loft.  
Pendant que le père et la fille avaient une conversation plus posée et apaisée que celle de la veille, Beckett et les gars avançaient dans l'enquête en interrogeant le premier concerné par cette affaire: l'accusé.  
Rick arriva peu après et la rejoignit à son bureau.  
\- Alors, ton entrevue avec Alexis s'est bien passée? Demanda Beckett.  
\- Parfois, il vaut mieux ne pas savoir, soupira-t-il.  
\- Ne m'en parle pas, répliqua-t-elle.  
\- Mais nous sommes réconciliés, donc ça va. Et l'enquête?  
\- Quelqu'un d'autre que Lila et Otis a utilisé la voiture, donc on a fait relever les empruntes sur la commande su siège et on a trouvé d'autres empruntes.  
\- Celles de quelqu'un qu'on connait?  
\- Ouaip! Regarde.  
Ils prit le document que Kate lui tendait et le parcourut rapidement des yeux.  
\- Non!  
\- Sacré rebondissement, n'est ce pas?  
Le petit frère de Joe, acculé par les preuves que Beckett et Castle lui présentaient, passa aux aveux. Il servait de chauffeur à Lila et à son frère, lorsqu'ils voulaient se ravitailler en drogue. Le soir du meurtre, le frère de Lila fanfaronnait une arme à la main jusqu'à ce qu'ils roulent sur un nid de poule et que le coup parte accidentellement. Joe avait envoyé les preuves de cet accident au procureur qui avait lâchement choisi de les cacher.  
Le capitaine Montgomery intervint auprès de son ami le procureur afin qu'il se rende et rétablisse la vérité dans cette affaire. Otis serait libéré, le frère de Lila serait accusé des meurtres de Joe et de sa sœur. L'affaire était bouclée.

\- Tu n'es pas trop fatigué, j'espère, demanda Beckett à son fiancé.  
\- Non, ça va. Pourquoi? Tu veux une nouvelle séance d'entraînement?  
\- Plus tard dans la soirée, peut-être. Avant ça, je t'emmène à l'Angélica!  
\- Le cinéma?  
\- Ils repassent un classique, la planète interdite, je me suis dit que tu devais être fan.  
\- C'est une histoire de robot? Demanda naïvement Castle.  
\- Quoi? Tu ne connais pas ce film?  
\- Oh tu sais, moi... Je suis plutôt Star Wars ou Matrix...  
\- C'est la planète interdite qui les a inspirés! Il faut absolument que tu le voies! Tu vas voir, il est génial, jubila Beckett.  
\- Je pourrais avoir des bonbons et du popcorn?  
\- Bien sûr!  
\- Et après, tu m'invites à prendre un hamburger aussi?  
\- Là tu abuses.  
\- Ok.  
\- Je plaisantes, bien sûr qu'on ira prendre un hamburger.

*************  
Deux heures plus tard, ils sortirent du cinéma, bras dessus bras dessous.  
\- Tu exagères Castle!  
\- Quoi?! Mais tu avais dit que tu ne voulais plus de popcorn!  
\- Tu avais déjà vu le film!  
\- Oh! ...  
\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit?!  
\- Tu semblais tellement contente de me le faire découvrir...  
\- C'était pas une raison pour me mentir, on serait quand même allé le voir.  
\- Mais tu étais si contente à l'idée de faire quelque chose que je n'avais jamais faite et tu étais tellement déçue à l'idée de ne pas trouver un endroit où aucun de nous n'était allé.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il reste?  
\- L'Albanie et la Finlande.  
\- Sérieux? C'est tout ce qu'il reste?  
\- J'ai beaucoup voyagé. Mais je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver un autre endroit!  
\- En tout cas, je vote pour un endroit plus chaud!  
\- C'est pas une mauvaise idée...  
\- Tu sais quoi?  
\- Non... Quoi?  
\- Parfois, j'aurais juste envie qu'on s'enfuie et qu'on se marie comme ça, sans chichis, sans planification...  
\- Ça ne serait peut être pas une mauvaise idée...  
\- Allons manger ce hamburger, j'entends ton ventre qui grogne.


End file.
